À l'orée de l'Aube
by OnyxSeele
Summary: Olympe, une voyageuse, a décidé de parcourir les terres d'Hyrule malgré la présence de Ganon le Fléau et de ses monstres. Elle avait entendu parler des cinq prodiges, de leur triste fin mais aussi... du réveil d'un jeune homme qui pourrait bien s'avérer être le Héros. Sur sa route, elle rencontrera un guerrier nommé Link, qui pourrait bien devenir son compagnon de route.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, je suis l'auteur et, avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier d'avoir eu la curiosité de venir lire ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Zelda, plus précisément sur Breath of the Wild, et je tiens à vous informer d'une chose importante : je ne respecterai pas les dialogues présents dans le jeu. J'ai pris la liberté d'agrandir les villages, et de mettre des monstres là où je voulais ( sinon il n'y a plus de suspens hehe ). J'accepte tout type de critique :)**

**C'est un Link x Oc.**

**Ps : concernant le titre, je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment du sens mais je trouvais ça plutôt poétique alors je l'ai gardé. Maintenant, place au chapitre !**

o0o

« Depuis cent ans, les terres d'Hyrule étaient ravagées par le retour du Fléau Ganon et de ses monstres cruels qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer tous les êtres vivants qu'ils croisaient. L'ensemble des habitants du royaume étaient au courant de la tragique fin des cinq Prodiges, ainsi que du sacrifice de leur princesse bien aimée. Tous espéraient qu'un jour, quelqu'un brandirait de nouveau l'épée de légende et sauverait le pays du Mal.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il est chuchoté qu'un jeune guerrier, venant de nulle part, aurait délivré trois des quatre Créatures Divines, jusqu'alors sous l'emprise des créatures de Ganon, et serait à l'origine de l'apparition des tours Sheikahs. Certains disent même qu'il pourrait s'agir du Héros, tombé un siècle plus tôt en combattant vaillamment aux côtés de la princesse. En tant qu'aventurière et grande amoureuse de la nature, je ne pouvais pas passer outre ces rumeurs. Si elles étaient fondées, je voulais le rencontrer, au moins pour avoir l'honneur de voir de mes propres yeux l'un des Prodiges. »

Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, juste à côté du relais des Alpages, une jeune voyageuse se reposait de son long périple et prenait le temps de savourer la douce chaleur du printemps ainsi que le son de la nature qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se prénommait Olympe et venait d'un petit peuple, par delà les contrées Gerudos. Ce fut à sa récente majorité qu'elle décida de quitter son village pour partir explorer le monde, dont Hyrule ; malgré l'existence de monstres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir parcourir ces terres qui furent si resplendissantes par le passé. Parfois, elle se surprenait à penser à cet individu dont elle entendait clamer les exploits à chaque relais qu'elle trouvait. Comment était-il ? Était-ce un guerrier provenant de lointaines contrées ? Ou s'agissait-il du véritable Héros ? Dans ce cas, son retour relèverait du miracle. Cependant, elle espérait qu'il puisse sauver ce royaume en ruines afin de lui redonner sa grandeur d'antan.

La jeune voyageuse fixait de ses yeux marron les feuilles qui, au gré du vent, bruissaient doucement. Elle se demandait quel chemin elle prendrait pour continuer son voyage. Cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'elle traversait Hyrule, et elle n'avait vu que des restes de ruines et des plaines à perte de vue.

\- Nos chemins se croisent encore, très cher client ! s'exclama si fortement un marchand ambulant qu'Olympe réussit à entendre parfaitement, à une trentaine de mètres, la liste exacte du contenu de ses marchandises qu'il énumérait à un nouvel arrivant.

Intriguée par cet engouement soudain, elle se redressa afin de détailler ce voyageur. Habillé de blanc sur son noir destrier, elle le vit échanger de l'ambre contre quelques rubis puis refuser poliment d'acheter ses produits. Le cavalier fit avancer son cheval au pas en direction du relais en prenant soin d'éviter un chien sur son chemin. Olympe put enfin remarquer qu'il portait un ensemble Sheikah, dont le foulard cachait le bas de son visage, accompagné d'un grand arc noir, d'une épée et d'un bouclier assortis, le tout accroché dans le dos. Aux quelques traits qu'elle pouvait discerner et à sa taille vis-à-vis de sa monture, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

Elle trouvait que sa coiffure, des cheveux attachés en un chignon, lui allait plutôt bien, même si elle était peu habituée à voir ça chez elle. Quand le cavalier passa devant l'arbre, il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui. Curieux, il tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme, assise à même le sol à côté d'un petit sac, qui l'observait avec surprise. Au moment où Olympe aperçut ses iris d'un bleu presque turquoise, un long frisson inexplicable la parcourut pour la tétaniser quelques instants. Comme au ralenti, ils se fixèrent étrangement alors que le cheval continuait à avancer.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme ! l'interpella le propriétaire du relais. Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

Le cavalier rompit ce profond contact visuel et s'en alla voir l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Encore sous la surprise, Olympe gardait son regard fixé sur un point de l'horizon, presque hébétée d'avoir vu des yeux aussi magnifiques. C'était la première fois qu'un regard la transcendait de la sorte. Les aboiements du chien la tirèrent brutalement de ses pensées pour la ramener dans la réalité. Au loin, le soleil couchant donnait des reflets dorées à la tenue du nouvel arrivant, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa prestance.

Les picotements au sein de son ventre firent prendre conscience à Olympe qu'il était l'heure de manger avant qu'elle ne tombe comme une mouche. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas un physique de guerrière, si elle commençait à se priver de nourriture, elle ne ressemblerait plus à rien. Dans un faible soupir, elle s'aida de ses mains pour se mettre debout et attrapa dans son sac quelques légumes qu'elle avait récolté le matin même. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la marmite mise à disposition pour les hôtes et y fit bouillir de l'eau afin de faire un potage. Elle attacha ses cheveux châtains et ondulés en une haute queue de cheval puis se mit au travail en coupant ses quelques légumes fraîchement cueillis.

Une fois la nuit tombée et son repas terminé, Olympe entra sous l'immense tente avec son petit sac, se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle avait loué pour la nuit et se laissa presque tomber dessus à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Elle aurait bien aimé trouver un cheval, mais son incapacité au dressage lui rendait impossible la tâche d'en capturer un sauvage. La voyageuse devait se contenter de marcher sur des kilomètres toute la journée... Dorénavant assise sur son lit, en tailleur, elle observait distraitement les autres hôtes qui venaient passer la nuit ici, et aperçut le jeune cavalier totalement à l'opposé. Quand il enleva son haut pour enfiler à la place une simple chemise, les joues d'Olympe s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis que la gêne la gagnait rapidement. Elle n'avait vu que rarement des hommes torses nus, et cela l'avait toujours beaucoup embarrassée.

Silencieusement, dans ses habits quotidiens, Olympe se glissa sous les draps dont la douce odeur fruitée lui fit presque oublier sa fatigue musculaire. Le lendemain, elle repartirait à l'aube pour arriver le plus tôt possible à destination : le village Cocorico.

Sans surprise, Olympe fut l'une des premières à se lever - en même temps que le propriétaire - parmi les cinq autres voyageurs, encore profondément endormis. Rapidement, la jeune fille prépara ses affaires, enleva poliment les draps usés puis se dirigea vers le patron du relais pour lui demander quelques dernières explications.

\- Le village Cocorico ? s'étonna-t-il en chuchotant. C'est vers l'Est d'Hyrule, ça. Il te faudra traverser des plaines infestées de créatures si tu veux y parvenir... tu es sûre de vouloir aller là-bas ?

\- J'ai un peu peur de m'y rendre, mais c'est un des points que je veux absolument visiter.

\- Tu as de quoi te défendre si on t'attaque ?

Olympe leva légèrement la hanche pour lui montrer le glaive accroché à sa ceinture. L'homme soupira, encore moins rassuré. Même si elle ne savait pas très bien se battre, elle ne pouvait se permettre de voyager sans arme. Une jeune femme comme elle était une proie facile, alors il valait mieux être équipée pour savoir dissuader.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ce jouet que tu vas venir à bout de tes assaillants... Vraiment, petite. Ne t'y rends pas.

Elle ne voulut rien entendre. Plutôt que de défendre sa volonté, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cavalier de la veille qui dormait à poings fermés.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le propriétaire suivit son regard puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Link. C'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici. D'après les rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre, il est sacrément débrouillard. Terry, le marchand ambulant, m'a mainte fois vanté son talent au maniement de l'épée. Un vrai guerrier, ce gars-là !

\- Je vois. Merci.

Olympe réajusta son petit sac puis quitta définitivement le relais avec un certain élan de motivation qui ne lui était pas inconnu. L'idée d'explorer le reste d'Hyrule ne faisait qu'accroître l'entrain et l'espoir de la jeune voyageuse, malgré les risques qu'elle encourait. Mais sans danger, que serait l'aventure ?

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle traversait un espace dégagé d'arbres, Olympe aperçut au loin l'immense château d'Hryule entouré d'une aura maléfique qui la fit frémir. Elle parvenait à ressentir toute la noirceur qui en émanait bien qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de là. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'y aventurerait. Un jour, un voyageur lui avait parlé d'une armée de Gardiens qui rôdaient tout autour du château et qui s'attaquaient à tout être humain. Habitant d'Hyrule ou non. La châtaine ne tarda pas plus que ça et s'empressa de poursuivre sa route en évitant soigneusement les restes d'un chariot récemment attaqué. Fort heureusement, ses occupants avaient dû fuir car il n'y avait aucun corps dans les environs.

Olympe marchait tranquillement à côté d'anciennes ruines quand elle entendit des branches craquer non loin de là. Immédiatement, elle porta une main à son glaive et se retourna d'un bond, sur le qui-vive. Ses oreilles pointues, certes semblables physiquement à celles des hyliens, lui permettaient d'être plus sensible aux bruits qui l'entouraient afin de déceler le moindre danger rapidement. Elle scruta minutieusement les environs mais aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Lentement, elle laissa tomber sa main droite le long du petit fourreau avant de soupirer. Depuis qu'elle avait perçu l'aura maléfique du Fléau, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Son esprit pouvait lui jouer des tours. En baissant la tête vers l'herbe verte qui tapissait le sol, Olympe plissa les yeux en voyant la forme étrange de l'ombre projetée par le mur délabré à sa gauche. La tache bougea faiblement sur le côté, ce qui fit prendre conscience à la jeune femme qu'elle encourait un danger immédiat.

D'un coup, elle releva la tête, le cœur battant la chamade, et découvrit un boklobin bleu qui s'élançait vers elle avec une épée informe. Olympe hurla de frayeur en tombant en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque du monstre, qui atterrit lourdement au sol en le frappant avec brutalité. Sous le choc de cette soudaine attaque, la voyageuse peina à se relever pour prendre la fuite ; ses muscles étaient si tendus qu'ils refusaient de se mouvoir rapidement et correctement.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux sauvages et meurtriers de la créature, l'adrénaline afflua soudainement dans ses veines et lui permit de se lever d'un bond pour fuir le monstre. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une vive douleur glaciale se répandit en son flanc, lui arrachant un horrible cri de souffrance. Olympe s'écroula aussitôt au sol, une main sur sa blessure sanglante et les membres tremblant de terreur. La souffrance était si vive qu'elle était incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit, sa respiration devenait si difficile que la moindre expiration était pour elle un calvaire.

Derrière elle, la créature émit un gloussement de satisfaction qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la détresse de la demoiselle. Il la contourna sans la lâcher des yeux, l'air menaçant, puis recula de quelques pas, toujours face à elle, pour la tuer d'une manière qu'il avait jugé originale. Totalement impuissante, Olympe fit un effort qui lui paraissait surhumain pour relever la tête et lui lancer un regard suppliant. Mais un tel démon pouvait-il ressentir de la pitié à son égard ? Au contraire, cela ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de supériorité. Le bokoblin rugit vers le ciel, le torse bombé, puis effectua un long saut vers elle, l'épée brandit au-dessus de la tête.

Les pupilles de la voyageuse se rétractèrent sous la panique et son monde parut s'écrouler quand une silhouette tomba soudainement devant elle et fendit l'air de sa longue lame, tuant le monstre sur le coup. Sous l'émotion, Olympe laissa sa tête basculer sur la terre alors que son rythme cardiaque ralentissait considérablement au fil des minutes. Des pas accoururent vers elle et deux mains la redressèrent avant de poser l'arrière de sa tête sur une cuisse. La jeune femme entrouvrit à peine les yeux pour découvrir son sauveur, qui n'était autre que le cavalier de la veille.

\- Toi... souffla-t-elle alors que la vie commençait à quitter son corps.

Le blond, toujours habillé de sa tenue Sheikah, lui lança un regard paniqué comme s'il la priait de ne pas mourir ainsi. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, il siffla grâce à sa main libre et son cheval arriva immédiatement au galop en hennissant. Sans perdre de temps, le jeune homme monta sur son destrier avec la blessée dans ses bras et partit au triple galop vers un lieu sûr et isolé.

À peine eut-il posé pied à terre qu'il allongea soigneusement la voyageuse et inspecta attentivement l'état de sa blessure. À première vue, la quantité de sang qui s'en échappait annonçait une plaie profonde et très certainement dure à soigner. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à arracher ses vêtements afin d'accéder plus facilement à la peau rougie par le sang qui coulait. Peu importait de la voir dans un tel état : il était primordial de la sauver, quelque que soit la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

Il sortit une potion de son inventaire, retira d'un coup sec le bouchon et laissa le liquide s'écouler sur la plaie. Son rythme cardiaque s'était fait plus rapide à cause du stress qu'il accumulait. Lui qui passait ses journées à sauver des hyliens des griffes de monstres, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser mourir ainsi.

Le sang cessa lentement de s'échapper de la blessure, tandis que la peau se refermait petit à petit, détendant en même temps le jeune guerrier. Il ne put empêcher un faible soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas la mort de cette fille sur la conscience. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Seulement, sa potion n'avait permis que de refermer la blessure, mais en aucun cas elle pouvait guérir les tissus lésés sous la peau. Qui sait le temps que la guérison complète prendrait...


	2. Chapitre 2

Je sais pas trop comment répondre aux commentaires, alors je vais te répondre ici @Zergath...

Je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers ; j'espère faire tout ressortir le caractère calme et reposant du jeu !

Avant ce début de chapitre, je souhaiterai juste précisé que de très légers éléments seront changés par rapport au jeu ( notamment la téléportation, vous comprendrez pourquoi), sinon elle risque d'être un peu dure d'écrire cette fic je sens... Je précise que mes chapitres font généralement plus de 1700 mots ( ça peut largement augmenté) car j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis en train de finir une fiction sur Wattpad et je la privilégie. Mais quand elle sera finie, je pourrai concentrer mon temps libre sur cette histoire de Breath of the Wild !!

o0o

Chaque respiration était pour elle devenue un enfer qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Olympe expirait avec difficultés et entendait son souffle siffler en quittant sa bouche. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle reprit peu à peu connaissance, dans un environnent qui lui demeurait inconnu et hostile. Son état ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'impuissance et de profonde détresse ; une vague de solitude se propageait rapidement en elle alors que de vives douleurs la lançaient dans son flanc. Ses yeux se mirent inexorablement à la piquer et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa peau. _Je suis une idiote... Si j'avais évité la région du château, je ne serais pas dans cet état..._

Prise par les spasmes de ses sanglots et par l'impossibilité de bouger à cause de la souffrance, Olympe se força à ouvrir les yeux pour détailler le lieu où elle se trouvait allongée. La nuit avait plongé le royaume d'Hyrule dans une pénombre effrayante malgré les quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas cachées par les nuages. La voyageuse perçut les crépitements d'un feu près d'elle, et son incapacité à se mouvoir renforça sa colère contre elle-même. Bien que sa gorge était asséchée par ses pleurs, elle déglutit difficilement puis essaya d'appeler à l'aide.

\- Ai... Aidez-moi... murmura-t-elle malgré ses efforts pour se faire entendre. A...

Des petits pas s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle, un individu sembla se baisser puis porta à sa bouche une gourde pour lui permettre de boire. Olympe avala donc quelques gorgées d'un liquide frais qui parurent lui faire un bien fou durant un instant. Reconnaissante, elle tenta de trouver le regard de celui qui l'aidait et découvrit avec stupeur le cavalier de la veille. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lui avait fait oublier qu'il était venu la tirer des griffes du Bokoblin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Merci. souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'alléger.

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête puis repartit s'asseoir près du feu où se trouvait un remède qu'il avait préparé. _Je lui dois la vie..._ Quand l'onguent fut prêt, Link quitta une nouvelle fois sa place après avoir mis la crème pâteuse dans une sorte de bol, puis revint vers la blessée pour le lui appliquer. Surprise par un contact chaud, Olympe sursauta soudainement, ce qui eut pour effet de répandre une nouvelle douleur dans l'abdomen et la faire gémir. Le jeune homme retira immédiatement ses doigts en lui lançant un regard désolé et confus de lui avoir fait mal. Cependant, il se remit aussitôt à sa tâche et appliqua le plus délicatement possible l'onguent qu'il avait préparé afin qu'il pénètre les tissus lésés et les guérisse.

Autant épuisée psychologiquement que physiquement, Olympe se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond et réparateur malgré la vive chaleur qui émanait de son ancienne plaie. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas perdue...

Quand elle fut de nouveau éveillée, le soleil commençait à disparaître peu à peu à l'horizon, dans sa lente et agréable descente quotidienne. Doucement, Olympe gonfla sa poitrine pour évaluer sa douleur qui étonnamment avait grandement diminué même si elle avait encore mal. Ce fut avec une lenteur et une délicatesse extrême qu'elle tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, avant d'étouffer une plainte. Elle demeurait toujours incapable du moindre geste complexe.

La voyageuse vit alors apparaître au-dessus de sa tête un visage à l'envers, exprimant à la fois l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude, qui la fit se crisper sous la surprise.

\- Tu m'as fait peur... souffla-t-elle alors que son cœur s'était subitement emballé.

_C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher..._ Olympe remarqua qu'il portait toujours sa tenue Sheikah. Si elle se souvenait bien des paroles d'un des membres de ce peuple qu'elle avait croisé, cette tenue permettait de réduire considérablement le bruit des déplacements. Link fit le tour, s'accroupit à ses côtés puis tâta une énième fois la blessure afin d'étudier la progression de la guérison. La jeune femme grimaça légèrement mais retint un grognement. Les doigts du cavalier étaient froids et, d'une certaine manière, calmèrent un instant la forte chaleur de l'ancienne plaie. Il restait très doux dans ses mouvements et veillait grandement à ne pas faire de gestes déplacés.

Olympe sentait bien qu'il avait ouvert son bustier en cuir terne et arraché un morceau de son haut pour atteindre la blessure, ce qui l'embarrassait beaucoup... Mais puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche. De plus, il n'en profitait jamais pour la regarder à son insu. Et la voyageuse ne lui était que plus reconnaissante.

\- Tu t'appelles Link, c'est ça ?

Le blond, surpris par cette soudaine question, cessa tout mouvement pendant un instant tandis que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis. Il finit par opiner puis reprit sa tâche sans tarder.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée la vie... S'il te plaît, accepte de prendre un rubis d'or dans mon sac. C'est pas grand-chose, mais ça vient du cœur...

Link plongea ses iris bleus dans les siens, la faisant frémir étrangement, puis refusa en secouant légèrement sa tête. Il ne parlait pas ? Olympe fronça légèrement les sourcils en essayant de lire à travers ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée, mais parfois elle y arrivait.

-Tu es muet ? Ah ! Excuse-moi... Je ne devrais pas poser une question blessante...

Link haussa les épaules pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne l'avait pas affecté. Quand il eut fini l'application de l'onguent, il pointa la silhouette de la voyageuse avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu me demandes qui je suis ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ah... Je suis juste une voyageuse en quête d'aventures et un peu imprudente, comme tu as pu le constater... Je ne suis pas hylienne. Je viens d'une région du Sud-Est, appelée Panah. Tu connais ?

Il fit non de la tête, ce qui n'étonna guère la jeune femme.

\- Je vivais dans sa capitale, Panahpolis. Mais bon... J'ai fini par détester cette ville.

Link pencha un peu son visage sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension et plissa les yeux, curieux de savoir pourquoi.

\- Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle avant de se crisper à cause de son ancienne blessure. Tu as beau m'avoir sauvée la vie, je vais pas tout te raconter comme ça !

Olympe se sentit immédiatement coupable de s'être emportée ainsi face à Link après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle fuit son regard pour le poser sur le feuillage de l'arbre au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Excuse-moi... J'aime pas trop en parler, c'est tout. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je m'appelle Olympe.

Link esquissa un faible sourire, retira sa main puis revint s'asseoir près du feu, sous le regard presque inquiet de la voyageuse. Elle se demandait s'il avait été blessé par ses mots, mais l'attitude calme du jeune homme finit par lui faire penser le contraire.

Et un nouveau jour s'écoula, pendant lequel Olympe passait la majorité du temps à dormir pour compenser la fatigue causée par la guérison de sa blessure. Mais grâce aux bons soins de Link, les lésions sous sa peau s'étaient presque refermées, bien que les forces manquaient à la voyageuse et que certains mouvements persistaient à la faire souffrir. Une fois entièrement éveillée, elle put enfin se tenir assise, les jambes tendues. Ça lui fit un bien fou. Son dos, tout endolori comme la grande majorité de son corps, pouvait être étiré et la détendre. Alors que Link, à quelques mètres de là, vérifiait l'état de son arc, Olympe aperçut à sa ceinture un drôle d'objet d'où émanait une lumière bleutée. Intriguée par cette chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle plissa les yeux mais ne trouva pas d'explications.

\- Link ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle en affichant une expression surprise.

\- C'est quoi, à ta ceinture ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça...

Link baissa les yeux en direction de sa tablette, se dirigea à quatre pattes jusqu'à la blessée puis s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle avant d'allumer l'écran. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand le dessin d'un œil bleu s'afficha en plein milieu de la tablette. Une phrase apparut à son tour, surprenant une nouvelle fois Olympe.

\- La tablette Sheikah ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Link tapota sur l'écran et fit défiler les modules qu'elle proposait, laissant lire leurs noms et fonctionnalités.

\- Incroyable... C'est de la magie ? Non ? Une ancienne technologie alors ?

Le blond acquiesça puis lui montra son inventaire. En effet, la tablette lui permettait de matérialiser et dématérialiser diverses armes pour lui faire de la place et lui offrir un large choix d'équipement. Elle permettait aussi de stocker ses matériaux, sa nourriture ainsi que ses différentes tenues. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer dessus pour les faire apparaître.

\- J'aimerais avoir la même tablette ! Il en existe d'autres exemplaires ?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Oh... Tant pis. Mais, tu m'as l'air d'un véritable guerrier, au vu de toutes tes armes.

Link parut réfléchir un instant, les yeux dans le vide, puis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était qu'à moitié un en secouant sa main. Sur sa tablette, il ouvrit sa carte où apparurent des dizaines et des dizaines de points bleus, ainsi que les différents villages et relais d'Hyrule.

\- Tu voyages aussi ?? s'écria-t-elle, soudainement surexcitée de l'apprendre. Mais c'est formidable ! Tu dois connaître tellement de choses sur ce royaume ! Tous ces points bleus représentent les lieux où tu es passé ?

Il le confirma par un hochement de tête, appuyé par un léger sourire.

\- Je t'envie tellement... Je devais me rendre au village Cocorico ; c'était ma première destination. Si j'avais été plus prudente, j'y serais déjà à l'heure qu'il est... Maintenant, je paie le prix de ma bêtise. Et toi, tu devais aller où ?

Sur sa carte, Link pointa un village à l'est.

\- Elmith ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Mais je serai ravie de le visiter !

Le blond lança un regard interrogateur à la châtaine qui parut se refroidir subitement, embarrassée par son emportement. Elle passa un bras dans son cou et préféra fixer l'herbe plutôt qu'affronter son regard.

\- Excuse-moi encore une fois... Quand il s'agit de découvrir un endroit, ça me met dans tous mes états. Dès que je serai rétablie, peut-être que j'essaierai d'y aller ? Mais ça me paraît quand même assez loin...

Link accrocha la tablette à sa ceinture, se mit debout puis s'étira le bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident d'avoir _affaire à quelqu'un qui ne parle pas... Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est incroyablement gentil._ Une chose était sûre : il tardait à Olympe de reprendre sa route et sa quête d'aventures, néanmoins en étant encore plus prudente que jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pour te répondre, Zergath, Link est le même que dans le jeu, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne parle pas à cause de la pression de son devoir en tant que Héros. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'à un moment de l'histoire, il commence à prononcer quelques mots :) sinon tant pis, j'ai encore du mal avec Fanfiction donc je continuerai à répondre ici tant que je ne maîtriserai pas :'(**

**( peu importe si je me fais lyncher haha)**

o0o

\- Je pense que... que je peux me lever ! s'enthousiasma Olympe, dont la blessure lui faisait beaucoup moins mal.

Avec lenteur et précaution, elle s'appuya sur les paumes de ses mains et tenta de se redresser, mais ses maigres forces la firent tomber malgré elle. Grâce à ses excellents réflexes, Link la rattrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui pour lui permettre de garder l'équilibre.

\- Merci... souffla-t-en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Prise au dépourvu par ce soudain rapprochement, elle essaya de s'écarter un peu de lui par pudeur. Ce n'était pas rien de se retrouver dans les bras d'un jeune homme qu'elle considérait mignon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas, un gargouillement se fit entendre entre eux et Olympe crut avoir atteint le paroxysme de la honte. La voyageuse plaqua une main sur son ventre et détourna aussitôt le regard. _J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé..._ Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était allongée, ce n'était pas la faim qui lui brûlait le ventre.

Link esquissa un sourire amusé et l'aida doucement à s'asseoir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci près du feu. À l'aide de sa tablette, il matérialisa une brochette de poisson, la fixa avec attention pendant un long instant, puis finit par la tendre à Olympe. Elle le remercia puis avala son repas avec une vitesse presque effrayante devant les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un finir un plat aussi rapidement.

En sentant son lourd regard sur elle, Olympe redevint une nouvelle fois honteuse. Ses parents lui avaient donné une éducation stricte, et voilà qu'elle se détournait de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris ! Quelle insolence...

\- Ah... C'était très bon. déclara-t-elle pour reprendre son calme. Mais peut-être que tu devrais rajouter quelques herbes aromatiques dessus. Elles donneraient plus de goût...

Elle s'arrêta face à l'expression émerveillée de Link qui la déstabilisa un peu. Venait-elle... de dire quelque chose de si incroyable ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un conseil pour rendre le plat meilleur. Malheureusement, son ventre criait encore famine... Et le cavalier lui donna quelques fruits en supplément pour assouvir sa faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait de nouveau tout engloutit à une allure folle, et se retrouvait désormais à moitié allongée au sol, les deux mains sur son abdomen en grimaçant. _J'avais oublié que manger trop vite donner des douleurs..._ Déjà qu'elle n'était pas en pleine forme, si elle commençait à se faire du mal toute seule, elle ne resterait pas bien longtemps en vie.

Ce voyage, elle l'avait décidé à la dernière minute. Olympe n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire ; elle avait prévu de découvrir de nouveaux horizons et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, pas de mourir bêtement... Seulement, tant qu'elle n'était pas rétablie, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. La voyageuse dépendait de Link. Du moins, pour quelques jours encore. Elle ne devait pas, toutefois, persister à être une charge pour lui.

Ses poumons se contractèrent soudainement avec force, la paralysant sur le moment, puis elle se pencha sur le côté avant d'être prise par une violente quinte de toux. Link sursauta et se tourna aussitôt vers elle pour découvrir avec effroi qu'elle crachait beaucoup de sang. Devenue terriblement pâle en quelques instants, Olympe avait du mal à respirer, comme si son larynx était bouché, et haletait en fixant avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de rejeter. Le blond bondit vers elle face à la situation alarmante, posa une main sur son front et le trouva anormalement chaud. Immédiatement, il siffla son cheval, passa un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme puis vint se coller légèrement contre sa monture une fois qu'elle arriva. Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa la tablette de sa main libre et chercha avec précipitation le sanctuaire du village d'Elmith. Même si en temps normal il n'aimait pas se téléporter, il s'y voyait contraint pour la survie de la voyageuse.

En quelques instants, l'animal et les deux jeunes gens furent dématérialisés et réapparurent au centre de la plaque de téléportation du sanctuaire. Link agrippa alors fermement Olympe, monta sur son cheval et le lança au galop jusqu'au médecin du village. Lui, il n'était qu'un simple cavalier. À première vue, il n'avait vu qu'une plaie profonde à guérir, à refermer. Mais si Olympe se mettait à cracher du sang, surtout plusieurs jours après l'incident, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait guérir. Une fois devant la maison en question, il ouvrit la porte d'une seule main- celle d'occupée tenait tant bien que mal le corps de la voyageuse- et il se précipita à l'intérieur de la bâtisse sans attendre d'y être invité.

Attelé à son bureau, Torink étudiait les propriétés de certaines plantes quand Link arriva en trombe, si bien qu'il bondit presque de sa chaise sous la peur.

\- Link, tu aurais pu... Par les déesses ! Qu'arrive-t-il à cette demoiselle !? s'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, il le guida vers un lit de fortune habituellement dédié à ses patients et y fit déposer Olympe. Torink évalua de suite la température de son front puis prit le pouls de la voyageuse. Plus ses examens s'effectuaient, et plus Link voyait l'expression du médecin s'assombrir.

\- A-t-elle été blessée ? demanda brusquement l'homme.

Le blond hocha la tête et pointa le flanc d'Olympe.

\- Alors je crains qu'elle soit perdue... soupira Torink en passant une main sur sa nuque. J'imagine que tu as essayé de la soigner. À quand revient la blessure ? Environ trois jours ? Alors je ne vois que ça...

Le médecin, bien plus grand que le cavalier, lança un regard désolé à cette jeune femme qui peinait une fois encore à inspirer correctement. Les sourcils de Link se froncèrent sous l'inquiétude tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais Torink poursuivit alors :

\- La plaie s'est infectée de l'intérieur. En refermant la peau, tu as dû oublier de bien désinfecter la blessure. Les germes ont gagné en surface durant les jours qui ont suivi et ont touché des organes vitaux, tels que son estomac, l'un de ses reins, et... très certainement les poumons. Elle se nécrose de... de l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur de cette annonce choquante. Il plaqua soudainement une main contre son front, les dents serrées, et recula de quelques pas sous le regard désolé de Torink.

\- S'il y avait un remède qui guérissait ce genre de chose, je le lui aurais administré mais... Mais c'est bien plus que ça, qu'il faudrait. Ma grand-mère me parlait de fées, autrefois. Personne n'en a jamais vu, alors...

Link fit immédiatement apparaître une petit fée au creux de sa main et la tendit précipitamment vers le médecin. Torink fut tout d'abord pris de court et ébahi de voir ce petit être qu'il pensait disparu depuis des siècles.

\- Bon sang, mais c'en est une vraie ! Va, dépose la vite sur le ventre de cette jeune fille !!

Olympe était au bord de l'inconscience ; depuis plusieurs minutes elle ne percevait plus les bruits extérieurs, ni ne voyait l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un feu infernal la consummait en son sein et elle en perdait presque la tête. Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien senti venir... La voyageuse pensait que ses douleurs au ventre étaient dues à son ancienne plaie qui avait du mal à cicatriser. Mais la vérité s'avérait tout autre...

Posée et maintenue sur son ventre, la petite fée battait ardemment des ailes pour se dégager de l'emprise puissante que Link exerçait sur elle. Percevant alors un mal grandissant sous son corps, elle sentit qu'un devoir l'appelait. La fée se figea puis, lentement, traversa la peau d'Olympe comme si elle était devenue un fantôme. Link et Torink virent la mourante se crisper, geindre et durent la maintenir quand elle commença à s'agiter violemment. Ils la retinrent avec fermeté par les bras afin de la plaquer contre le lit de fortune. Olympe poussa une dernière plainte aiguë, crispée par la douleur, puis se détendit aussitôt en haletant. Torink soupira bruyamment et épongea son front à l'aide d'un linge posé non loin de là.

\- Tout est fini. souffla-t-il en posant une main contre son mur pour s'y appuyer. Si ce que ma grand-mère me disait s'avère vrai, alors cette fille est sauvée. Mais elle m'a l'air épuisée. Je peux la garder ici jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore. Tu la connais ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse, ce qui arracha un énième soupir à l'homme.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de contacter sa famille. Il va falloir attendre son réveil pour obtenir quelques informations. En tout cas, tu peux partir la conscience tranquille. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Link opina simplement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celle dont on venait de sauver la vie une fois de plus, et quitta la maison du médecin. Torink décida alors de placer une couverture sur le corps d'Olympe afin qu'elle ne se refroidisse pas et de pas aggraver pas son état.

\- Eh bien... Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont confrontés bien trop tôt à la dure réalité de la vie. Pauv' gamine... Il aurait été préférable que tu ne vives pas ça.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, Olympe avait repris connaissance, une nouvelle forme d'énergie affluait dans tous ses membres et paraissait l'alléger. Elle ne sentait plus cette forte chaleur dans son ventre, et son flanc ne lui faisait même plus mal. En d'autres termes, la petite fée avait vraiment fait des miracles. En retenant un grognement dû à l'effort, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, un œil ouvert, et inspecta attentivement l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une unique pièce où jonchaient sur le parquet des dizaines de papiers et de livres, éparpillés un peu partout à travers les quelques armoires et étagères. Des instruments de médecine étaient néanmoins rangés dans un coin, près d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, penché sur son bureau en désordre. Il semblait écrire avec précipitation et bonne humeur, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Olympe était enfin éveillée.

\- Excusez-moi... dit-elle doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Malgré ça, il sursauta et se tourna d'un coup vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh ! Tu as enfin repris connaissance ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine forme, mais je sens une profonde fatigue engourdir mes muscles. C'est... très bizarre.

Torink nota aussitôt ses propos en acquiesçant vivement. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était incroyable. Olympe se mit alors à chercher son sauveur du regard mais aucune trace de lui, ce qui l'attrista un peu.

\- Est-ce qu'un dénommé Link est ici ? Il m'a sauvée la vie, il y a de cela quelques jours...

\- Link ? Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je peux même t'affirmer qu'il t'a encore tirée des griffes de la mort, petite !

\- Vraiment ?

Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle était arrivée ici. Le seul souvenir que la voyageuse avait gardé, c'était sa brusque toux, et le sang qu'elle avait rejeté.

\- Oui. poursuivit l'homme. Il t'a emmenée ici dans un sale état ! Bon sang... Tu étais d'une pâleur effrayante. Une infection non traitée s'est propagée dans ton ventre et a touché plusieurs organes. Tu étais véritablement condamnée... Malgré mes connaissances en Médecine, je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Heureusement que ce brave garçon avait une fée sur lui.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts en posant son regard sur un tableau, plus loin.

\- Je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il a pu la trouver... Enfin bon. Tu as eu la vie sauve grâce à lui. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques questions à te poser.

Torink se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire à quelques mètres d'Olympe et en sortit un verre. Il partit le remplir à sa petite fontaine et finit par le lui donner.

\- Où habitent tes parents ? Je pourrais les contacter par oiseau pour qu'ils puissent venir te chercher et...

\- Surtout pas ! s'empressa-t-elle brusquement de le couper en ayant une expression presque effrayée. Ne... Ne faites pas ça. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, surtout que je suis maintenant hors de danger.

L'incompréhension se décelait facilement sur le visage de Torink qui, cependant, n'osa pas plus insister sur ce point.

\- Soit. Mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas en état de reprendre la route avant quelques temps. Ton corps a besoin de récupérer. Il y a une auberge à quelques pas d'ici, si tu souhaites y séjourner. Sinon, tu peux toujours demander à loger chez l'habitant si tu n'as pas d'argent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

Olympe chercha son bien à travers la pièce et finit par le trouver près de la porte, dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Elle fut relativement soulagée de le voir intact. Pourtant, une légère déception persistait : celle de ne pas avoir pu remercier Link.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse. remarqua le médecin en prenant place sur un tabouret à côté du lit.

\- J'aurais bien aimé lui dire merci... Mais s'il a repris sa route, je crains que ce soit trop tard.

\- À qui, Link ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Il rit à gorge déployée, surprenant la jeune femme à cause de son hilarité. Torink se reprit assez rapidement par politesse, et pointa de son pouce la fenêtre qui était dans son dos.

\- Il a décidé de rester quelques jours chez lui avant de repartir. Je crois qu'il se prépare pour un nouveau voyage qui s'annonce éreintant. J'imagine qu'il va refaire ses stocks de flèches et de provisions.

-Link... a une maison ?? Aussi jeune ?!

La voyageuse n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne connaissait pas l'âge du cavalier, mais il lui paraissait bien jeune pour posséder une maison. Torink approuva par un hochement de tête.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il a récolté durant son voyage, il a pu s'acheter une vieille bicoque. Mais Bolson y a fait quelques travaux pour la rendre habitable. Et je dois dire que le résultat est impressionnant ! Si tu as la chance d'y passer, tu pourras le constater.

\- Vous pensez que je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore quelques heures. Tu pourras ensuite sortir si tu veux.

\- Mais...

\- C'est dans ton intérêt. Je vais te donner à manger pour que tu reprennes des forces, en attendant.

Alors que Torink s'éloignait vers sa réserve de fruits et légumes frais, Olympe croisa les bras en affichant un air mécontent ; elle détestait rester cloîtrée contre son gré, c'était sa soif d'aventures qui se manifestait. Peut-être était-elle trop active... Depuis toute petite, elle avait été considérée comme une véritable boule d'énergie par sa famille.

Le médecin lui donna une soupe bien consistante qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et qui lui permettrait d'être rassasiée comme il se doit. Olympe huma avidement son plat tandis que son estomac se contractait sous la faim. Elle avala toutefois son repas avec une certaine retenue pour éviter d'être trop impolie, comme elle avait pu l'être quand Link lui avait donné de quoi manger.

o0o

Le jour allait tomber dans moins de deux heures quand Olympe put enfin quitter la maison de Torink. Elle remercia grandement cet homme qui l'avait aidée, et lui demanda l'adresse de Link. Il lui indiqua le chemin à prendre et la salua lors de son départ. Ce fut ainsi que la jeune femme commença à arpenter le calme et agréable village d'Elmith, parcouru par une douce et chaleureuse brise. Les rires des enfants résonnaient entre les maisons et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus légère, apaisant Olympe qui observait attentivement les quelques commerces ouverts ainsi que les habitants.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama une petite voix avec enthousiasme.

L'étrangère baissa le regard vers sa droite et aperçut une fillette blonde toute souriante, les mains tenues dans son dos.

\- Tiens, bonjour. lui répondit Olympe en lui rendant son sourire.

\- T'es une voyageuse ?

\- Eh oui.

Les yeux de l'enfant parurent aussitôt s'illuminer sous l'admiration.

\- C'est trop bien ! On a pas beaucoup de visiteurs ici... Dis, tu viens d'où ?

\- Panah. C'est un pays dans au Sud Est.

Au vu de l'expression dubitative de la fillette, Olympe en conclut rapidement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après tout, personne ne semblait être au courant de l'existence de sa petite patrie. Tout autour d'elle, d'autres enfants étaient venus à sa rencontre pour la détailler sous toutes les coutures, ce qui finit par l'embarrasser.

\- T'as pas peur des monstres ? lui demanda la même petite blonde en écartant ses camarades pour avoir de la place.

\- Eh, tu sais te battre ? lui lança un garçon en mimant un combat à l'aide d'un battant.

\- Y a quoi dans ton sac ?

\- Elle est pas un peu petite ton épée ?

Olympe fut littéralement assommée par des dizaines de questions qui fusaient vers elle et par les cinq enfants qui créaient comme une sorte de rempart devant elle. La voyageuse ne put retenir un soupir et les pria de se calmer sous peine qu'elle quitte le village ( même si cela s'avérait être un mensonge). Devant leurs moues, elle ne put qu'être attendrie et elle s'accroupit en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

\- J'ai peur des monstres oui, et comme toute personne saine d'esprit, d'ailleurs ! Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas très bien manier mon glaive. Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour utiliser ce genre d'armes.

\- Il te sert à quoi, alors ? la questionna la blonde avec incompréhension.

\- J'imagine qu'elle dissuade des personnes mal intentionnées de venir m'embêter ? En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment équipée pour pouvoir me permettre de voyager seule...

Le garçon au bâton accrocha sa superbe arme à sa ceinture, ferma les poings, replia les bras vers lui puis s'exclama avec excitation :

\- Tu peux toujours faire route avec quelqu'un ! Moi, par exemple !

Il contracta ses biceps pour l'impressionner, mais n'eut qu'en guise de réponse un rire sincère qui le déstabilisa un peu. Olympe se calma rapidement et vint ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles, ô vaillant guerrier ?

\- I... Isaure, mademoiselle... bredouilla-t-il en rougissant, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Mon cher Isaure, j'aurais volontier accepté ta proposition si tu avais quelques années supplémentaires !

Elle rit de nouveau puis se releva en s'étirant les épaules. La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle et finit par passer une main sur sa nuque, visiblement embêtée.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? lui demanda la petite blonde.

\- Eh bien... Je devais me rendre à la maison d'un certain Link mais je ne trouve pas... Le médecin d'ici m'a bien dit d'emprunter un chemin qui monte, mais je ne le vois toujours pas.

\- Moi je sais ! Viens, on va t'y emmener !

L'enfant lui prit la main et la tira à travers le village, suivies par les quatre autres gamins.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Laudine !

\- Oh ! Pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Olympe.

Trois autres enfants en profitèrent aussi pour lui apprendre leurs prénoms, et ils discutèrent de vives voix jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un petit pont menant à une maison un peu isolée. C'est bien calme, ici. Le bruit du ruisseau sous leurs pieds apportait une touche supplémentaire de calme et d'apaisement, accompagné par les chants de quelques oiseaux. À côté de la bâtisse, Link s'entraînait à manier l'épée dans le vide, fendant l'air à chacun des coups donnés. Ce jour-là, il ne portait plus sa tenue Sheikah mais une tunique bleue ciel et un pantalon blanc crème, accompagné de bottes en cuir marron.

\- Liiink ! l'appela Laudine en accourant vers lui, les bras tendus. T'as de la visite !!

Les autres enfants se précipitèrent à leur tour vers lui en hurlant comme des petits sauvages, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Olympe qui vint silencieusement les rejoindre. Pris au dépourvu par cette interruption inattendue, Link haussa les sourcils sous la surprise et s'immobilisa au centre de la petite troupe.

\- Viens, on se bat ! le défia Isaure en sautillant sur place, son bâton dans les mains. Faut que je montre à Olympe ce dont je suis capable.

\- Peuh. T'es beaucoup trop faible pour réussir à l'effleurer. le railla une petite brune. Et c'est pas avec un bâton que tu vas devenir chevalier !

\- Répète ça pour voir ?!

Link plaça son épée dans son fourreau et tenta d'apaiser les tensions en écartant les deux jeunes villageois, ce qui parut plutôt bien marcher. Laudine en profita pour faire remarquer au cavalier la présence d'Olympe, légèrement en retrait. En la voyant, il s'immobilisa puis soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout allait bien. La châtaine s'approcha davantage de lui, se tenant un bras, et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- Vraiment, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'aimerais te témoigner ma gratitude en t'offrant quelque chose, mais je n'ai que des rubis à te proposer...

Link refusa gentiment par un signe de la main, montrant clairement qu'il ne souhaitait rien recevoir de sa part. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée par bonté et non pour toucher une récompense. C'est alors que Laudine attrapa l'avant-bras du jeune homme et le tira légèrement vers elle avant de s'enthousiasmer :

\- Tu savais qu'Olympe voyageait ? Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas route ensemble, alors ? Comme ça, ce sera plus sympa que de rester seul !

Olympe évita aussitôt le regard que lui lança le blond et préféra fixer la fillette avec stupéfaction.

\- Link, il aime beaucoup l'aventure et il a visité pleins d'endroits dans Hyrule ! En plus, il se bat super bien !!

Laudine imita le jeune homme en produisant des sons vrombissants et en donnant des coups dans le vide. Link, gêné qu'elle lui fasse cette éloge, essaya de la calmer mais fut devancé par la voyageuse qui les coupa net dans leur élan.

-Voyons, Laudine... Au vu de mon imprudence et de mon incompétence au combat, je ne pense pas que quiconque voudrait d'un compagnon de route tel que moi.

Alors que Link paraissait affecté par ses paroles, les enfants furent déçus qu'elle ne veuille pas faire route avec lui. Isaure secoua vivement la tête et croisa les bras comme pour la gronder.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Peut-être que tu sais pas manier ton épée, mais il doit bien y avoir une arme que tu puisses bien utilisée ! Et puis Link, c'est pas une personne méchante ! Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait que tu l'accompagnes ! Pas vrai, Link ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui avait une nouvelle fois hausser les sourcils sous la surprise. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et hocha finalement la tête.

\- Tu vois, il est d'accord !

\- Tu l'as un peu forcé, aussi... soupira Olympe, mal à l'aise à cause de la situation.

Isaure afficha une mine déconfite.

\- En fait, c'est toi qui veut pas... conclut-il avec désappointement.

\- Hein ? Non, non ! Pas du tout... Voyager avec quelqu'un ne me déplairait absolument pas mais je ne veux pas que Link se sente obligé...

\- Vous avez qu'à essayer alors ! Et si vous ne vous entendez pas bien, vous n'aurez qu'à vous séparer.

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard un peu suspicieux. Olympe ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment-là car aucune autre émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. En fin de compte, il finit par opiner et lui adressa un fin sourire pour montrer son accord. L'excitation en vue d'un futur voyage trépidant fit rater un battement au cœur d'Olympe, qui dût se contrôler pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Ce fut plutôt les enfants qui poussèrent des exclamations en se mettant à se pourchasser entre eux.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que mon histoire a du mal à se lancer, mais au prochain chapitre, la grande aventure commencera !**

o0o

Malgré le Soleil qui disparaîssait lentement derrière l'horizon, Olympe arpentait tout de même la rue commerçante d'Elmith à la recherche d'un magasin de vêtements. En effet, si elle devait se préparer à un grand voyage, il fallait pouvoir être à l'épreuve de conditions difficiles. En ce sens, la voyageuse n'était pas équipée contre le froid ; aucun habit chaud n'avait encore trouvé de place dans son sac. Et elle savait qu'elle restait limitée par son volume. Quand la châtaine aperçut enfin le commerce recherché, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dedans en saluant immédiatement la vendeuse rousse.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Eh bien... J'aimerais savoir si vous vendez des vêtements qui protègent du froid. Quelque chose de pas trop encombrant, si possible.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Suivez-moi.

Olympe ne perdit pas une seconde et suivit la rousse au fond de la pièce où étaient présentées quelques tenues adaptées pour les basses températures. Le choix n'était pas très large, mais assez suffisant pour que la voyageuse soit attirée par un doublet blanc qui permettait de se fondre dans la neige.

\- Celui-ci m'ira très bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce vêtement a été confectionné pour des températures vraiment extrêmes...

\- Il vaut mieux être trop équipée pour affronter le froid que pas assez. répliqua Olympe en tâtant le tissu. À combien vous le vendez ?

La vendeuse vérifia le prix dans un grand cahier, puis leva le nez vers sa cliente avant d'annoncer qu'il était à neuf cents rubis. Étant loin d'être fauchée, Olympe sortit sa bourse dans laquelle elle avait échangé la monnaie de son pays natal contre celle d'Hyrule. Elle paya la femme - après avoir acheté un nouveau chemisier puisque l'ancien avait été déchiré - et fourra tant bien que mal ses nouveaux habits dans son sac avant de quitter le commerce et de retrouver l'air libre. Dehors, la température avait légèrement chuté, le froid commençait à mordre la peau de la châtaine et rougir ses joues. Il était vraiment étonnant que certaines régions d'Hyrule aient des climats bien différents.

\- Olympe !! l'appela une petite voix en accourant.

La voyageuse, surprise, se tourna vers la petite blonde qui la rejoignait en haletant. Laudeline, dont le visage heureux affichait un large sourire, se tint les hanches pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer.

\- Je... Je viens de parler avec ma maman ! Elle a dit que si tu cherchais un lit, notre maison était bien assez grande pour t'accueillir !

\- C'est très gentil de sa part, mais je ne veux surtout pas déranger...

Laudine secoua la tête.

\- Maman, elle est ravie de pouvoir aider les voyageurs ! Et puis quand je lui ai dit que tu allais accompagner Link, elle a... Enfin elle était très impressionnée !

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'incroyable... Mais bon, je ne vais pas refuser alors. dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

La petite blonde bondit en poussant un cri de joie, s'empara de la main de l'étrangère et la mena rapidement chez elle, dans les hauteurs du village. Sa maison, d'un blanc délavé, semblait dater du siècle dernier avec ses poutres en bois qui sortaient des murs pour venir soutenir le toit. Sûrement était-elle l'héritage de plusieurs générations. Laudine poussa la lourde porte de bois et annonça fortement qu'elle était de retour. Une grande femme brune ayant quelques rondeurs se présenta alors à son hôte, un grand sourire aux lèvres en guise d'accueil.

\- Bonsoir. la salua la mère qui tenait des assiettes entre ses mains. Tu es Olympe, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, madame. Merci pour votre invitation. la remercia sincèrement la jeune demoiselle en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de convier une voyageuse pour un dîner. Laudine te l'a sûrement dit, mais les étrangers se font rares depuis de nombreuses années... Viens, je vais aller poser tes affaires dans notre chambre d'hôte !

Olympe acquiesça et tendit ses affaires à la maîtresse de maison pour qu'elle aille les déposer dans la pièce en question. Laudine en profita pour mener son hôte dans la salle à manger où la table était presque prête à accueillir la petite famille et leur invitée.

\- Tu sais, mon papa, c'est le forgeron et l'armurier du village ! Il sait pas encore que tu manges avec nous, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi content que maman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la villageoise revint les rejoindre pour placer les dernières assiettes et un plat fumant qu'elle avait préparé de gaieté de cœur. Olympe prenait place à côté de la petite fille quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser paraître un grand homme blond à forte carrure, bâtie par le temps et le travail à la forge. Lorsqu'il aperçut la châtaine attablée avec sa femme et son enfants, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction ; un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se dépêcha de venir se joindre à elles.

\- Quelle joie de voir une nouvelle tête ! Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. répondit Olympe en hochant légèrement la tête. C'est plutôt imprévu...

\- Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Olympe.

Le forgeron s'assit en bout de table en se réjouissant du repas qui s'annonçait copieux et plaça une serviette sur ses genoux avant de souhaiter un excellent appétit à tout le monde. Laudine expliqua alors à son patriarche qu'Olympe allait accompagner Link durant son prochain voyage. Son père fut tout d'abord surpris car il savait que le jeune homme combattait souvent des créatures sur son chemin, et risquait sa vie.

\- Tu as de quoi te défendre, au moins ?

\- J'ai un glaive. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de technique en matière de combat...

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu voyager sans problème jusqu'à présent ?

Embarrassée, elle se frotta un bras en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Link a même dû me sauver la vie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici ce soir.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, sans que personne ne sache vraiment quoi dire. Et la voyageuse en était vraiment désolée. Pour se rattraper, elle décida de revenir sur les armes.

\- En fait, je pensais apprendre à utiliser l'arc. Puisque je ne suis pas faite pour le combat en rapproché, je peux rester en retrait et me battre de loin. Mon oncle a toujours trouvé que j'étais plutôt habile, alors...

Le forgeron plissa les yeux et posa ses couverts avec un air grave qui intimida la jeune femme. Même Laudine avait compris ce qui allait se passer.

\- Écoute, petite. Tu te trompes lourdement au sujet du tir à l'arc. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup d'idées reçues à ce propos, et cela te mène dans le tort. Contrairement à ce l'on pense, ce n'est pas l'habileté qui compte, mais la force. Tu sais combien de kilos tu tires juste pour tendre la corde ? Plus de quarante. Et ça monte beaucoup plus haut quand il s'agit d'un puissant arc de guerre. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne parviendras jamais à utiliser une telle arme. À voir tes bras, tu n'en auras jamais la force. Un archer peut être le plus habile du royaume, mais sans force, il est incapable de dévoiler son talent. Tu comprends ?

Oui, Olympe s'en doutait, au fond d'elle. Mais... mais elle avait envie de croire qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen de se défendre et de se battre, en cas d'attaque.

\- Tu as juste le physique pour un arc d'enfant, pas très puissant. Mais je doute que ce soit ça que tu recherches.

\- En effet... Je... On ne m'a jamais informée à propos des armes. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

Comprenant tout à fait son état d'âme, la maîtresse de maison s'essuya la bouche puis se tourna vers son mari avant de lui demander :

\- Rappelle moi, quel est ce petit objet tranchant qu'on lance et qui revient vers son propriétaire ?

\- Tu parles sans doute d'un boomerang. répondit le forgeron en continuant son repas.

\- C'est exact. Tu ne penses pas que cette jeune demoiselle pourrait apprendre à l'utiliser ? C'est une forme de combat à distance, non ?

Soudainement intriguée, la châtaine releva la tête et observa avec espoir le père de Laudine qui paraissait réfléchir. Par moment, il levait les yeux vers son hôte, la jaugeait avec attention, se reportait ensuite vers un point aléatoire de la table. Ce fut un long moment d'attente pour Olympe, dont le rythme cardiaque avait considérablement accéléré.

\- Ça se tient. déclara-t-il finalement. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question de précision et de vitesse. Je sais bien qu'il faut aussi de la force. Étant donné qu'elle intervient un peu dans la vitesse, il va te falloir trouver une solution pour compenser ton problème. Au final, tout tourne autour de ce manque. Cependant...

Le forgeron hésitait à en dire plus, comme s'il cachait quelque chose dont il n'avait parlé qu'à sa famille jusqu'à présent.

\- Je connais bien un boomerang qui n'a pas besoin de force dans le lancer pour faire de gros dommages à ses adversaires. Je l'ai moi-même forgé, il y a quelques années. En fait... C'est un vieil homme d'Akkala qui me l'avait commandé en me donnant un matériel que je n'avais jamais vu jusque-là.

\- Armand ! s'indigna sa femme en plaquant ses mains sur sa table. Il me semble qu'on s'est dit de ne pas en parler ! C'est... C'est de la magie noire dont est empreint cet objet...

La mère de famille devint brutalement effrayée en pensant à cette fameuse arme qu'elle avait pu voir par le passé. Elle se souviendrait toujours de sa vive lumière et de cette énergie qui en émanait.

\- Tout va bien, Marie. Je t'ai déjà dit que je la maîtrisais. Écoute moi attentivement, jeune fille.

Il se pencha en direction d'Olympe, le doigt levé en signe de prévention.

\- Cette arme, personne n'est venu la chercher. Même pas celui qui me l'a commandée. Te la donner ne me posera pas de soucis puisque j'ai été payé et qu'elle ne m'est aucunement utile. Mais je dois t'avertir.

Son regard se durcit et sa voix devint plus grave.

\- Je ne te la donnerai que lorsque tu sauras te servir d'un boomerang ordinaire. Sans ça, tu risques d'être grièvement blessée par cette arme, voire tuée.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la voyageuse, dressant ses poils sur tout son corps. Depuis qu'elle avait failli trépasser, une peur profonde était née en son sein.

\- Tu es prête à accepter ?

Olympe baissa les yeux en signe d'anxiété. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir être équipée en cas d'attaque ? Après tout, si elle voyageait avec Link, ce dernier était capable de les défendre. Seulement... Elle ne voulait pas être une charge, non plus. Olympe ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Apprenez moi à utiliser cette arme. le pria-t-elle avec une once de détermination dans la voix. Il est temps que je sache faire quelque chose. Si jamais je venais à reprendre la route seule, je devrais savoir me défendre par mes propres moyens. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

\- Bien. sourit Armand avant de boire en une seule gorgée un demi verre de vin. Demain, viens me voir à la forge à dix heures. Ton entraînement débutera.

Olympe avait divinement bien dormi dans le lit que lui avait prêté la famille de Laudine, et déjà sa fatigue musculaire se dissipait et laissait place à un certain apaisement. Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur qu'elle se rendit à la forge d'Armand, à l'extrémité du village. Une haute cheminée laissait échapper une épaisse fumée noire, des bruits de martèlement étaient perçus par la jeune fille à des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres de là. Quand elle arriva dans le grand et brûlant espace où se trouvait un four, le soufflet, des enclumes et bien d'autres instruments, Olympe fut ébahie de voir un tel équipement pour la première fois de sa vie. La forte odeur de métal fondu ou en fusion donnait un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Il y avait aussi des armes à chaque coin de la forge, plus ou moins finies.

\- Tiens, tu es là ! s'écria Armand pour couvrir le son de son marteau.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter de travailler le fer en fusion sur son enclume.

\- Va dans la cour de derrière, je t'ai trouvée un maître digne de ce nom ! Tu pourras apprendre très rapidement, je crois bien !

Olympe le remercia par un sourire et un hochement de tête puis s'en alla vers le lieu indiqué en se bouchant les oreilles. Étant très sensible aux bruits extérieurs, les martèlements d'Armand parvenaient à elle en des sons insupportables. Quand elle arriva enfin dans ladite cour, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle y trouva Link. C'était la personne la plus à même pour lui apprendre ce genre de technique. De plus, elle avait entendu tellement d'éloges à son sujet qu'elle n'osait même pas douter de ses talents.

\- Bonjour, Link. le salua-t-elle en grimaçant à cause de la forge, les mains protégeant toujours ses oreilles. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes à utiliser un boomerang. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on peut aller plus loin ? Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps ce bruit infernal...

Comme à son habitude, le blond accepta silencieusement et ils s'éloignèrent assez pour qu'Olympe ne soit plus gênée par la forge. L'endroit choisi fut un petit champ en-dessous d'une ferme dont la vue était assez dégagée pour s'exercer au boomerang. Link fit apparaître deux de ces petits objets que sa tablette conservait et en tendit un à la châtaine, impatiente d'essayer. Le vent ne s'était pas encore levé, les conditions météorologiques s'apprêtaient bien.

Le blond, dos à elle, prit donc son boomerang dans la main droite, et le tint de sorte que la partie bombée soit tournée vers lui avant de le pencher légèrement sur le côté afin de lui donner un certain angle. Attentive au moindre de ses mouvements, Olympe l'imitait avec le plus de justesse possible sans lâcher sa main du regard. De sa main libre, Link pointa l'endroit qu'il visait puis lança d'un geste vif et précis son arme, sous le regard appuyé de son apprentie. L'objet tournoya sur lui-même en s'éloignant à une vitesse fulgurante, fendit l'air en traçant une courbe puis revint vers le jeune homme qui l'attrapa au dernier moment. La châtaine en resta ébahie. Il avait effectué tous ces mouvements avec une rapidité et une précision qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Im...impressionnant... souffla-t-elle en raffermissant son emprise sur son boomerang.

Link lui fit face avec une expression qui l'incitait à essayer à son tour.

\- Bon, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'incroyable. le prévint-t-elle en pointant vaguement la cime d'un arbre, plus loin.

L'étrangère projeta d'un coup sa main en avant en étouffant une exclamation. Le boomerang dévia aussitôt sur la gauche, obligeant Link à l'esquiver d'un pas en arrière, et l'objet vint s'écraser contre un rocher, à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Les épaules d'Olympe s'affaissèrent sous la déception et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Même si elle s'y attendait, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un tel échec...

\- Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire la cuisine. Je pensais que le boomerang reviendrait vers moi, au moins...

La jeune femme partit chercher l'arme et reprit sa place précédente avant que Link ne lui remontre ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ainsi, trois jours passèrent où Olympe dédiait son temps à s'exercer seule, appliquant à la lettre ce que lui avait appris le garçon. Elle s'attelait tant bien que mal à sa tâche, et les progrès se faisaient déjà ressentir. Pendant ces derniers jours, elle avait pu récupérer de sa blessure et était presque prête à reprendre la route. De son côté, Link accumulait de nombreuses provisions et avaient refait son stock de flèches basiques et explosives. En fin d'après-midi du troisième jour, Olympe se décida à repartir voir Armand afin qu'il lui remette la fameuse arme dont elle avait imaginé mille et une formes. Ce fut donc avec une certaine excitation qu'elle se rendit chez le forgeron, suivie de près par Laudine qui voulait voir ce qui lui serait remis.

\- Te revoilà. dit Armand quand la voyageuse se présenta à lui. Tu sais te servir d'un boomerang ?

\- J'ai encore des progrès à faire, mais je parviens à l'utiliser convenablement. répondit-elle avec une pointe de détermination dans la voix.

\- Je t'ai prévenue, à propos de cette arme. Au moindre faux pas, elle peut t'être fatale.

Pendant qu'Olympe acquiesçait, l'armurier se dirigea vers un coffre camouflé dans un coin du salon, le déverrouilla puis en sortit le contenu en prenant un air grave. La châtaine, imitée par Laudine, s'approcha pour détailler avec attention ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et découvrit un objet à trois branches, d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre. Il portait des motifs similaires à la tablette de Link ainsi que la même couleur. Olympe fronça les sourcils alors qu'Armand reprenait :

\- C'est un boomerang archéonique, capable de trancher n'importe quelle chair. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de force pour blesser tes ennemis. Un simple contact suffit.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Il n'a pas de lame pour couper !

Le forgeron fit volontairement tomber l'arme, et au moment où elle heurta le parquet, les trois branches furent prolongées par des lames bleutées qui illuminèrent leur environnement. Olympe resta bouche bée face à ce petit objet qui émettait le bruit caractéristique de l'équipement archéonique. Lorsqu'elle voulut se pencher pour l'attraper, Armand la repoussa brutalement en arrière, d'un air paniqué.

\- Imprudente ! Ne t'avise jamais de vouloir le toucher quand il est dans cet état !

\- Mais... bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'il te manque.

L'une de ses mains tenait un fin bracelet assorti au boomerang où se trouvait une dizaine de petites lumières bleues. Sans demander son avis, Armand lui attrapa son bras et lui remit dans sa paume le bijou en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne quitte jamais ce bracelet. Sans lui, tu ne peux ni activer ni désactiver le système archéonique de cette arme. Il ne peut se déclencher seulement si le bracelet se trouve à une trentaine de centimètres de lui. Maintenant, tu peux prendre le boomerang.

Comme si elle était en état de transe, Olympe mit machinalement le bracelet et se pencha vers l'objet qu'elle observait avec une admiration sans limite. Soudain, les lames bleues disparurent quand sa main fut à trente centimètres, et elle put attraper l'arme en toute sécurité. Laudine s'avança encore plus et poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement face à ce pur chef-d'œuvre de technologie.

\- C'est un Ove. annonça l'armurier en refermant le coffre. Je l'ai baptisé ainsi car ce n'est pas un boomerang comme les autres. Je te le confie. J'espère qu'il te sera d'une grande utilité...

\- Merci, monsieur. dit Olympe en se penchant légèrement pour le remercier avec respect. J'en prendrai grand soin.

Armand lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Va. Je prie les déesses pour que ton voyage avec Link se déroule dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Moi, je prierai surtout qu'elle ne le tue pas par incompétence ! s'exclama Laudine en riant.

Mais face à l'expression choquée d'Olympe et outrée de son père, elle se fit toute petite en se justifiant :

\- Bah quoi... Elle est pas super douée avec les boomerangs... Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle tue quelqu'un...

\- Dans ta chambre. On aura une petite discussion toi et moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Olympe courait dans les rues d'Elmith en direction de la maison de Link. Ils s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous pour partager un dernier repas avant de partir, le lendemain. Sur son passage, elle dût s'excuser quelques fois en manquant de bousculer des villageois. Elle avait tellement hâte de partir... Rester dans ce village plus longtemps lui aurait fait perdre la tête. La châtaine ne supportait pas d'être toujours au même endroit plusieurs jours consécutifs.

Une fois devant sa maison, Olympe frappa deux coups à sa porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir pour l'inviter à entrer. Link se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser passer, puis referma derrière elle. La jeune femme découvrit pour la première fois son foyer, très chaleureux pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qui vivait seul. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une table où avaient été placés les assiettes, les verres et les couverts, ainsi qu'un vase contenant quelques jonquilles fraîchement cueillies. Au mur figuraient un brise-roc imposant, un arc de piaf majestueux ainsi qu'une magnifique lance argentée et ornée de rubis.

\- Magnifiques... Toutes ces armes sont à toi ?

Link le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle continua d'observer tout autour d'elle en complimentant le mobilier et en s'extasiant sur sa petite bibliothèque. Quand elle eut fini " d'explorer" sa maison, Olympe se tourna vers le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit son poing fermé avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai plus que hâte d'entamer ce voyage et de découvrir ce royaume avec toi, _partenaire_.

Stupéfait, Link écarquilla des yeux en se sentant un peu déstabilisé. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait de la sorte. Il leva alors le bras, et cogna le dos de ses doigts avec ceux tendus de la main de la voyageuse. Le cavalier finit par esquisser un faible sourire qui ravit d'autant plus la jeune femme.

Leur voyage allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pour te répondre Zergath, si la mère de Laudine parlait de la technologie archéonique comme d'une magie noire, c'est à cause de sa méconnaissance. Après tout, ce sont quand même des lames qui apparaissent d'un coup et qui sont matérielles. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aime pas trop ça;)**

o0o

Quand ce fut l'aube, les deux compagnons de route se rejoignirent à l'entrée Est du village d'Elmith avec tout leur équipement. Link avait emmené son cheval et le tenait par la bride ; Olympe avait été désolée de ne pas avoir de destrier mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre par un signe du blond, celui-ci allait se charger de lui en trouver un.

Par cette nouvelle matinée un vent frais balayait leur chemin et leur donnait par moment la chair de poule.

Une fois qu'ils se furent trouvés, un simple regard suffit pour qu'ils se mettent aussitôt en route pour un long périple à travers le royaume d'Hyrule. Ils descendirent la légère pente afin de passer à travers la forêt de Claife où le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles vinrent les accueillir. Olympe prit une profonde inspiration de cet air qu'elle paraissait redécouvrir et apprécier. Cela lui rappela bien des souvenirs... Les souvenirs d'une enfance qu'elle avait passé à explorer la petite forêt aux abords de Panahpolis. Ah... Se remémorer le passé n'accroissait que le sentiment de nostalgie dont elle se sentait rongée depuis quelques temps.

Au loin, Olympe aperçut des ruines qui attisèrent aussitôt sa curiosité et la tirèrent de ses pensées.

\- Super ! Notre voyage vient enfin de commencer et je peux d'ores et déjà explorer les vestiges de l'ancien temps ! s'exclama l'intrépide voyageuse à se donnant une impulsion vers les ruines.

Mais une main la retint d'un coup par le bras pour l'arrêter net et la faire reculer. Presque outrée que Link l'empêche de courir à la recherche d'aventures, la châtaine se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et le vit lui faire signe d'être silencieuse en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Devant son expression perplexe, le garçon lui signifia de s'accroupir et lui pointa des moblins rouges et blancs, tapis entre les blocs de pierre et prêts à sauter sur des potentielles victimes. Sous l'emprise d'une peur soudaine, le cœur d'Olympe bondit dans sa poitrine et se mit à battre fortement alors qu'une chaleur et une sensation étrange se propageait dans sa tête : une crise de panique naissait en elle, et Link comprit que c'était dû à son traumatisme encore récent. Après tout, elle avait déjà frôlé la mort quand le bokoblin l'avait attaquée.

Sans plus tarder, il la força à lui faire face et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Aussitôt, le bleu profond de ses iris parvint à la captiver et à la calmer. Son souffle se fit plus faible mais déjà son rythme cardiaque se stabilisait.

\- Merci. murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête à cause de l'embarras.

Le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil aux créatures maléfiques puis invita la jeune voyageuse à le suivre tout en restant accroupie. Ainsi, ils pourraient passer inaperçus sans avoir à subir le moindre inconvénient. Visiblement, les moblins étaient si occupés à surveiller les alentours des ruines qu'ils ne les aperçurent même pas. La châtaine prit conscience à ce moment-là que Link lui apprenait les bases pour survivre dans ce royaume déchiré par le Mal. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de faire autant d'efforts pour elle. _J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre..._

Quand ils furent assez éloignés pour être en sécurité, les deux jeunes gens marchèrent normalement et passèrent entre deux falaises où poussaient quelques rares champignons peu attirants. Pourtant, Link prit le temps de les ramasser et de les conserver dans sa tablette Sheikah pour de futurs plats. Olympe perçut alors les claquements des fers d'un cheval autre que celui du jeune homme et qui la mirent un instant sur le qui-vive. Lorsqu'elle vit une cavalière, au loin, elle soupira de soulagement et se sentit horriblement stupide d'avoir réagi avec exagération. Une fois la nouvelle venue arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les salua brièvement d'un hochement de tête et poursuivit sa route avec une pointe d'indifférence.

\- C'est la première voyageuse que je croise et qui ne daigne même pas me parler. déclara Olympe en reprenant la marche. Toutes les personnes de ce royaume que j'ai croisé auparavant m'avaient pourtant adressée la parole...

Ils passèrent ensuite à côté d'un étang, traversèrent un court précipice puis firent face à la muraille d'Elmith qui se tenait à une petite centaine de mètres d'eux. Les voyageurs s'y dirigèrent presque machinalement en suivant le chemin qui se traçait au milieu de l'herbe haute. Soudain, d'étranges formes captèrent l'attention d'Olympe, qui plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. À première vue, cela ressemblait à des statues de pierre semblables à des cloches renversées. Mais plus elle approchait, plus les formes en question avaient une silhouette qui s'éloignait de celle d'une cloche. Certaines possédaient même des sortes de longues pattes de métal, le tout étant rouillé. Ils passèrent la muraille et la châtaine put mieux les détailler.

\- C'est quoi ces choses... Ça donne froid dans le dos. souffla l'étrangère alors qu'un sentiment de malaise s'emparait d'elle.

Link lui tendit alors sa tablette où était affichée l'image représentant ces grandes statues en question. Olympe arqua un sourcil en lisant leur nom.

\- Des Gardiens ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ces choses sont capables de se mouvoir ? Incroyable... Mais alors, pourquoi sont-elles dans cet état, abandonnée dans la nature ?

Le cavalier haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Elle s'imagina alors que ces Gardiens appartenaient à une époque antérieure, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils étaient bons ou néfastes pour l'homme.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et voyagèrent encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver devant un pont et un panneau indiquant la présence du village Cororico. Olympe fut au comble de l'extase et se mit à courir en souriant à pleines dents. Un autre village à visiter... Elle avait grande peine à contenir sa joie. Les lèvres de Link s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Regarde, on est bientôt arrivé, Link ! s'exclama la voyageuse en voyant le chemin se frayant au milieu de deux falaises.

Même s'il le savait déjà, il la laissait dans son petit bonheur de découvrir un nouveau village. Lui aussi avait ressenti la même excitation en passant pour la première fois à Cocorico. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'y parviennent enfin. L' atmosphère y était aussi prospère et sereine qu'à Elmith ; l'isolement de ce lieu semblait apporter une sécurité supplémentaire à ses habitants. Les deux compagnons étaient arrivés par l'entrée la plus en hauteur du village et avaient une vue d'ensemble des maisons. Ils empruntèrent le chemin sur leur droite et descendirent jusqu'à la place centrale où déambulaient quelques habitants. À leur tenue, Olympe comprit qu'il s'agissait des sheikahs, ce peuple qui avait créé la tablette que Link portait à la ceinture. Le blond, au lieu de rester aux côtés de la jeune fille, se dirigea vers un garde qui l'avait interpellé à côté d'un escalier qui menait à une grande maison. _C'est certainement celle du chef de ce village._ pensa Olympe en le suivant. Mais à peine voulut-elle emprunter l'escalier, à la suite du blond, que le garde en question lui barra la route de son bras.

\- Halte ! tonna-t- il d'une voix puissante. Seul Link a le droit d'aller voir Dame Impa.

\- Mais... Je... bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de lui faire signe de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille voir la dirigeante du village. Olympe dut s'y plier et abandonna l'idée de le suivre. Elle s'assit à quelques mètres de là, la mine renfrognée.

o0o

\- Te revoilà, Link. prononça Dame Impa avec lenteur quand celui-ci passa la porte. Approche donc.

Le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. Sous son grand chapeau, la vieille femme releva la tête et observa attentivement le blond en opinant.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et tu redeviens peu à peu celui que tu étais autrefois. Je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Elle esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais libéré Vah'Medoh. Tu fais preuve d'un courage exceptionnel, Link. Mais le temps presse... Il te faut libérer la dernière créature divine, Vah'Naboris. Elle menace la Cité Gerudo et toutes ses habitantes.

Link fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il était prêt à aller combattre une nouvelle fois pour sauver un peuple de la menace du Fléau. Telle était sa mission : sauver le royaume d'Hyrule au prix de sa vie, si nécessaire.

\- Mais avant cela, il y a une chose que tu dois faire. déclara avec gravité Dame Impa, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Tu dois récupérer la Lame Purificatrice, placée dans la forêt de Korogus par la princesse en personne. Il est temps qu'elle revienne entre les mains de son propriétaire et brille à nouveau de son éclat divin. Tu trouveras cette forêt au Nord du château. Fais attention à toi, Link. Tu es notre dernier espoir... Le destin d'Hyrule repose sur tes épaules.

Le jeune homme posa instantanément son regard sur le sol. Dame Impa joignit ses mains et se pencha légèrement en avant d'ajouter :

\- Que les Déesses veillent sur toi.

Dehors, Olympe attendait toujours, les bras croisés, ce qui finit par faire soupirer le garde. Il se tourna vers elle et engagea la conversation pour que le temps lui paraisse moins long.

\- Tu accompagnes Link ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait un jour voyage avec quelqu'un.

\- Disons... que c'était plutôt imprévu. Moi-même je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime explorer.

\- Oh ça, c'est tout lui ! rit l'homme de bon cœur. Il ramène tellement d'objets divers et variés de ses voyages... C'est épatant. Il a su gagner l'admiration de tout le village !

Le garde posa son regard sur une petite fille au loin, et laissa un soupir s'échapper.

\- Depuis que le Prodige est de retour, l'espoir a pu renaître au fond des cœurs. La vie semble être devenue plus douce.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ?! s'écria Olympe en bondissant soudainement sur l'homme. Cet homme que vous appelez " Prodige" existe donc bel et bien ! Incroyable... J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, ou même juste l'apercevoir ! On m'a racontée tellement de récits à son sujet que j'ai fini par l'admirer, moi aussi !

L'homme sheikah en fut bouche bée, à tel point qu'il se demandait si elle se moquait de lui. Cette fille accompagnait le Prodige en personne, et elle osait demander à le rencontrer ?! Mais quelle déchéance ! Le garde se reprit aussitôt et prit ses distances avec Olympe en la regardant presque de travers.

\- Allons, jeune fille. Comment pouvez-vous oublier que Link...

Le concerné apparut alors à leurs côtés et stoppa net le sheikah dans son indignation. Face au visage fermé du jeune homme, le garde comprit que celui-ci avait entendu la fin de la conversation et ne souhaitait pas qu'il continue. Il finit par s'incliner avec contrariété et revint se poster devant l'escalier. Olympe remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez son compagnon de route. Il avait l'air si impénétrable à ce moment-là qu'elle se sentit anormalement mal à l'aise. Elle se risqua toutefois à lui demander si tout allait bien, et il lui répondit tout juste par un haussement d'épaules. N'osant pas trop insister, la voyageuse l'observa s'éloigner lentement vers un des commerces du villages. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien et qu'elle ne savait presque rien de lui, la châtaine sentait bien que Link cachait quelque chose au fond de lui et le gardait pour lui-même. Après tout, chaque individu a ses propres problèmes, à des degrés différents. Et puisqu'il ne parlait pas, Link ne pouvait se confier à quiconque. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire..._

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais pourriez-vous vous décaler ? lui demanda une voix masculine à quelques mètres devant elle.

Olympe leva les yeux en direction de son interlocuteur et aperçut un homme aux cheveux blancs coiffés comme la pointe d'un pinceau, qui se tenait derrière son chevalet.

\- Je suis en train de peindre la maison de Dame Impa, et j'attends depuis un petit moment que vous vous décalez afin de terminer mon chef d'œuvre.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent soudainement et la honte s'empara d'elle rapidement.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant plusieurs pas sur le côté. Je ne vous avais pas vu...

\- Oh, Kangis. grogna le garde à l'encontre du vieil homme. Ça fait quinze fois que tu l'as peinte, cette bâtisse ! Tu devrais arrêter au lieu d'importuner les rares voyageurs qui traversent le village.

Le peintre, offusqué, croisa les bras en lançant un regard furieux au garde puis lui répliqua sèchement :

\- Ton étroitesse d'esprit te fait défaut, mon cher Vocah. Tu ne sais même plus reconnaître une œuvre d'art. À croire qu'il n'y a que tes poules qui picorent dans ta tête.

\- Que...! Tu vas trop loin Kangis ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à mes chères cocottes ?! Et puis il n'en est pas question ici ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de déranger cette jeune demoiselle ! Alors maintenant, prends l'horreur que tu oses appeler " tableau" et va voir ailleurs.

Olympe entrouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions mais elle n'eut aucune occasion pour intervenir. Si bien que Dame Impa en personne dût quitter sa maison quand des hurlements furieux résonnèrent dans le village. Elle ordonna au garde de reprendre son poste et pria Kangis de rentrer chez lui, sous peine de sanction. Lorsque tout redevient calme, l'illustre chef du village se tourna vers Olympe et finit par la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Par respect, Olympe s'inclina et attendit.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien frêle pour voyager, mon enfant. constata Impa en lui offrant un petit sourire. Quel bon vent a bien pu te mener jusqu'à ce village ? Le trouver n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

La châtaine releva la tête et se prit le bras en regardant vers l'épicerie du village.

\- L'aventure a su me guider jusqu'ici. répondit-elle simplement.

Dame Impa hocha lentement la tête, les mains dans le dos, et remarqua l'Ove accroché à sa ceinture.

\- C'est une bien belle arme que tu as là, jeune fille. Issue d'une technologie ancestrale. C'est la première fois que je la vois.

\- Elle m'a été offerte par l'armurier d'Elmith. Je pense qu'il a eu pitié de moi quand il a compris que je ne savais pas me défendre toute seule en cas d'attaque...

Elle rit nerveusement. La vieille dame arqua un sourcil puis fit le tour d'Olympe en observant attentivement ses vêtements. Notamment leur finesse.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici. Tu vis à Panah, je présume ?

La voyageuse fut si surprise que quelqu'un connaisse sa patrie qu'elle resta ébahie un long instant, ce qui fit rire la dirigeante du village.

\- Je suis peut-être vieille, mais j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir voyager avant l'arrivée du Fléau. Ce fut l'une des premières régions que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter. Ce sont des vêtements extrêmement durs à tisser que tu portes. Serais-tu l'héritière d'une des grandes familles de Panahpolis ?

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors que ses poils s'hérissaient sur sa peau. _Comment...?!_ La jeune fille recula instinctivement et fronça les sourcils pour montrer sa méfiance à l'égard d'Impa.

\- Je ne voulais pas te froisser. l'informa la vieille femme avec une expression désolée. Au vu de ton âge, tu fais sûrement le voyage de la Marcat...

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que votre position de chef de village ne vous autorise pas à entrer dans la vie personnelle des étrangers. la coupa Olympe en contenant une certaine colère, mêlée à de l'embarras. J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu traverser votre village, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi et mon compagnon de route de continuer notre chemin.

La jeune femme s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis courut rejoindre Link qui sortait d'une petite maison à l'extrémité du village. Impa, nullement vexée ou choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, suivie cette étrangère du regard et découvrit avec surprise que le compagnon de route en question était le dernier Prodige d'Hyrule. La vieille femme eut un léger soupir de soulagement et se dirigea avec lenteur vers Vocah avant de lui dire :

\- J'espère que cette voyageuse pourra aider Link à sortir de son mutisme. Après tout, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est bien différente de celle d'il y a un siècle. Que les déesses veillent aussi sur elle.

\- Cette fille est d'une banalité... Je ne vois pas comment elle permettrait à Link de parler à nouveau.

Dame Impa posa son regard sur un nuage, haut dans le ciel, et déclara avec calme :

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'un être soit extraordinaire pour guider une personne dans le chemin sinueux qu'ait la vie.

Et sur ces mots, la sage dame remonta dans sa demeure, un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour ta review Mia Treya ! Je suis contente que tu aies relevé le fait que l'intérêt de Link était trop facile. Mais... Comme je ne raconte pas de son point de vue, je n'ai pas pu justifier comment il s'est retrouvé à pouvoir la sauver ! Mais c'est prévu plus tard dans le récit ;) Ce que je peux juste te dire, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas suivie XD ( il devait se rendre à Elmith, donc c'était le même chemin). Tu as très bien souligné le fait que ce soit un OC, et effectivement c'est un peu dur de l'intégrer. Toutefois, je compte bien lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment sous la protection de Link... En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !**

**Merci aux autres commentaires aussi**

o0o

Un quart d'heure après leur départ de Cororico, village où ils ne firent qu'une halte, Olympe sentait toujours que Link n'était plus comme d'habitude. Son visage fermé et son pas lourd ne présageaient rien de bon pour sa compagne de route. Elle avait dû demander deux fois la prochaine destination avant qu'il ne veuille bien lui montrer sur la carte le village d'Euzero. La voyageuse ne sut pas pour autant ce qu'il souhaitait y faire. Pour éviter de sombrer fatalement dans le même état que Link, elle s'approcha de son cheval et vint lui frotter gentiment l'encolure.

\- Je me demande si tu as un nom. dit-elle à voix haute, néanmoins pour elle-même.

D'un hennissement, l'animal eut l'air de répondre non, ce qui ne surprit pas tant que ça Olympe. Si Link ne parlait pas, il était normal que son cheval n'ait pas de nom. La châtaine réfléchit tout en continuant ses caresses, et esquissa un sourire amusé en se souvenant d'un évènement de son enfance.

\- Pourquoi pas Jack ? Ma mère me racontait souvent une histoire où un cheval aussi noir que toi avait parcouru tout un désert pour retrouver son cavalier, capturé par un peuple de brigands. Pour accompagner un guerrier tel que Link dans son voyage, c'est que tu dois être bien courageux.

Le cheval, tout en marchant, vint lécher la chevelure d'Olympe pour lui témoigner sa sympathie. Heureuse d'être appréciée par Jack, elle décida de sortir une pomme de son sac et la lui donna de bon cœur. Les deux voyageurs, qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la montagne où était caché le village Sheikah, aperçurent enfin une plaine au loin, et l'immensité d'un ciel sans nuage. La jeune femme lâcha alors l'animal et se mit à courir vers ce qui semblait être une délivrance. De l'espace... Enfin une vaste étendue d'herbe à perte de vue. Elle quitta enfin les parois rocheuses et se retrouva au milieu de la haute verdure et de l'odeur des fleurs sauvages. Olympe huma l'air en fermant un instant les yeux puis soupira de soulagement en se sentant moins tendue.

\- C'est bien dans ce genre d'endroit que l'on se sent libre. déclara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, de nouveau rayonnante.

Elle admira la nature qui l'entourait dorénavant et savourait le moindre parfum, le moindre son de cet environnement qu'elle aimait tant. Olympe entendit le blond la rejoindre.

\- Et toi, Link. Tu ne te sens pas renaître, perdu dans ces paysages ?

Quand elle se tourna pour décrypter sa réponse, elle ne put qu'apercevoir une immense tristesse passer dans ses yeux durant un instant. Link fronça légèrement les sourcils et dévia plutôt son regard vers le grand marécage, sur leur droite. _On dirait... Enfin, je me trompe peut-être mais... Est-ce qu'il vient de perdre quelqu'un ? Il a complètement changé d'attitude après avoir vu cette vieille dame._ Olympe voulut lui demander confirmation, mais elle se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle n'était pas en droit de savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut de la fétuque ovine, une longue herbe possédant des épis en son bout, un vieux souvenir lui revint à la mémoire et la fit doucement sourire. Quand elle était plus jeune, sa mère s'amusait à la chatouiller à l'aide de cette herbe, là où tous ceux de son espèce avaient le même point faible. Olympe ne put empêcher la malice de surgir en elle ; la voyageuse s'abaissa, arracha une des longues tiges qui pointaient vers le ciel et vint silencieusement se placer derrière Link, lequel avait repris la route. Sans un bruit, elle tendit légèrement le bras puis vint frotter l'épi sur le bout de son oreille.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il plaqua instinctivement la tête sur le côté pour arrêter ce supplice. Mais Olympe changea d'oreille et reprit sa petite torture en souriant comme une enfant un peu trop joueuse. Link plaqua ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête alors qu'un son inattendu sortit de sa bouche, stupéfiant littéralement la châtaine. Le garçon se mit de profil face à elle en se reprenant rapidement, bien qu'il ait été aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Tu... Tu... n'es pas muet ? bégaya-t-elle en laissant la tige s'échapper de ses mains, abasourdie.

_Son rire était si doux..._ Elle savait que les oreilles étaient le point faible des hyliens ainsi que de son peuple, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction qu'un réflexe défensif. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse rire.

\- Je te pensais... incapable du moindre son... souffla Olympe, qui était perdue entre la joie de savoir qu'il pouvait parler et la stupéfaction.

Link passa une main sur sa nuque en signe d'embarras, et n'osa pas affronter son regard de peur de dévoiler ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher derrière ce choix de mutisme. _Peut-être a-t-il fait vœu de silence._ Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Link en profita pour attraper la même herbe et prit sa vengeance en bondissant sur elle. Olympe, prise de court, poussa un cri de surprise et tomba sur son coccyx en geignant. Elle se releva précipitamment et fuit son poursuivant en riant avec gaieté de cœur. Sans hésitation, elle courut vers une petite descente le long d'un sentier abandonné et jeta de brefs coups d'œil derrière elle pour surveiller l'avancée de son compagnon, dont le visage s'était adouci. La téméraire voyageuse heurta brusquement une pierre dont la surface dépassait le sol et bascula en avant en étouffant une exclamation de surprise.

Olympe roula sur quelques mètres sans pour autant se blesser et finit par s'arrêter quand le sol redevint plat. Encore sous l'enjouement causé par le jeu, elle se redressa sur ses coudes en souriant de toutes ses dents et leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle quand un couinement étranger se fit entendre. Son sourire se dissipa lentement quand elle découvrit des pattes recouvertes d'écailles vertes et dégageant une forte odeur d'eaux usées. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque que son regard croisa celui torve du lézalfos, dont la lance était pointée vers sa victime. _Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de..._ Alors qu'elle portait sa main vers son glaive, la créature bondit en sa direction en poussant un cri effroyable et reçut une flèche de plein fouet dans la tête, la paralysant d'un coup avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Olympe crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre pour de bon, elle se tourna vers Link en haletant à cause de la peur et le vit de profil, l'arc tendu en sa direction. La concentration se reflétait à travers ses traits et son regard qui s'était durci. Link décocha sa seconde flèche, laquelle vint se planter dans la gorge d'un autre lézalfos qui venait de surgir du marécage, non loin de là.

\- Il y en a pleins d'autres qui arrivent ! s'écria Olympe en les entendant nager dans leur direction.

Sentant l'adrénaline affluer dans son sang, la courageuse aventurière parvint à se relever malgré la peur qui tétanisait ses muscles. Link bondit sur son cheval, le lança au grand galop vers Olympe et tendit sa main vers elle pour qu'elle monte derrière lui. Les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux, et la présence de la jeune fille réduisait malheureusement son champ d'action. En effet, bien qu'il avait la capacité de tous les terrasser, il ne voulait pas se risquer à blesser involontairement Olympe. Comprenant ce que Link voulait faire, la châtaine se mit à courir dans le même sens que Jack et tendit à son tour son bras, prête à être agrippée par la poigne du cavalier. Le blond attrapa sa main, la tira d'un coup derrière lui, reprit les rênes et poussa une exclamation pour ordonner à son cheval d'accélérer. La voyageuse eut à peine le temps de se tenir à la selle qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière à cause de l'impulsion créée par le cheval. Elle se cramponna aussitôt au buste de Link et inspecta avec attention les alentours pour vérifier que les lézalfos ne les suivaient pas. Ceux-ci avaient en effet cessé leur poursuite et se contentaient juste de sautiller sur place en grognant avec animosité.

\- Ils ne nous suivent pas... soupira-t-elle, soulagée de constater que le danger s'écartait rapidement.

Mais Link connaissait bien ces marécages ainsi que les innombrables ennemis qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il valait donc mieux rester à cheval pour s'éloigner et fuir en cas de nouvelle attaque. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Olympe s'était tenue au cavalier sans véritablement réfléchir ; quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se tint de nouveau à la selle par pudeur et par gêne. Elle pensa même à s'excuser mais Link semblait à peine avoir remarqué qu'elle avait dû s'agripper à lui. Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être un épéiste d'exception, il était un archer doué. _Il se bat sans doute comme dix hommes..._

\- Quel dommage que ce royaume ait sombré. prononça-t-elle avec tristesse. Mais... Si le dernier Prodige hylien est vraiment de retour, - ce que je trouve incroyable - je souhaite sincèrement qu'il puisse mettre un terme à tout ça. Et j'espère avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Olympe ne vit pas le jeune homme se crisper devant elle suite à ses mots. Ses épaules finirent par s'affaisser et son cou par se courber légèrement. Dans son dos, Olympe se mit à fredonner un chant populaire de son peuple que sa mère lui avait appris quand elle était toute petite. Il racontait l'histoire d'un enfant dont la vie lui avait été brusquement retirée lors d'un accident tragique, et dont son âme, devenant fantôme, traversait le monde à la recherche d'une clé pour atteindre l'au-delà. Olympe n'avait jamais su pourquoi ce chant était si apprécié, ni comment il a pu naître. Mais elle aimait beaucoup la mélodie, qu'elle savait retransmettre avec justesse même si elle n'avait pas une voix digne d'une bardesse. Pourtant, cela parvint à détendre Link ; il sentit un poids s'effacer au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il représentait. Le cavalier se permit même de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de tout ce qui l'entourait sans se soucier de son immense mission.

o0o

Après plusieurs heures passées à suivre le chemin menant à Euzero, le duo s'arrêta dans la vallée de Bélet et Link fit un feu pour passer la nuit. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin et Jack, ainsi qu'Olympe étaient épuisés. L'étrangère sortit de son sac une petite poêle de voyage, la positionna sur des roches posées au préalables sur le feu et se mit à éplucher quelques pommes de terre qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bord de la route. De son côté, Link se contentait de cuire deux cuisses de volaille avec quelques champignons en brochette. Sa compagne de route, une fois les pommes de terre dans la poêle, ajouta du romarin et une pincée de sel après avoir mélangé ses aliments. Déjà, la délicieuse odeur de viande grillée et de l'accompagnement provoquèrent un gargouillement involontaire dans le ventre du jeune homme, ce qui amusa Olympe face à son expression embarrassée. Elle aussi avait faim et ne manqua pas de tout manger sans laisser le moindre reste consommable. Une fois leur repas terminé et la nuit tombée, ils installèrent leurs oreillers de fortune et purent enfin s'allonger pour se reposer. Hautes dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et rendaient le moment presque comme intemporel. Olympe, jusqu'alors allongée sur le dos, soupira en se perdant dedans.

\- Le ciel est vraiment magnifique, ici. avoua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je préfère celui de chez moi.

Intéressé, le blond tourna la tête vers elle et attendit qu'elle poursuive. La jeune fille balaya l'air de sa main, le bras tendu, et reprit :

\- Nos étoiles sont d'une multitude de couleurs différentes, et chacune d'elles appartient à une constellation. Mon oncle me racontait qu'elles représentaient une âme défunte. Leur couleur dépend de ce qu'a accompli l'individu durant sa vie. L'année de mes douze ans, une étrange étoile est apparue. Elle est très particulière car elle n'apparaît qu'une seule fois par an, le même jour. Ma mère pense que c'est un esprit. Pour ma part, je crois que c'est juste un astre. Car sa couleur est d'un blanc si éclatant que ça ne peut pas être une âme. D'ailleurs, elle devrait apparaître d'ici peu. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je te la montrerai !

Elle vint observer le visage de Link, qui lui répondit par son éternel hochement de tête. Olympe lui souhaita joyeusement bonne nuit puis s'endormit rapidement.

o0o

Le lendemain matin, alors que Link dormait encore profondément, Olympe en profita pour s'exercer à l'utilisation de son Ove. Pour éviter le moindre accident, elle s'écarta assez du jeune homme et prit pour cible le tronc d'un vieil arbre mort. La châtaine porta sa main à sa ceinture, détacha le boomerang archéonique puis se mit en position, plongée dans une profonde concentration. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive de malheur. Olympe inclina son arme, la brandit derrière elle puis la lança de toutes ses forces vers le tronc en étouffant une exclamation. Aussitôt, les trois lames apparurent et tournèrent autour du même centre de gravité, volant à grande vitesse. L'Ove effleura l'écorce sèche de l'arbre, traça une courbe dans son trajet et revint vers sa propriétaire qui le rattrapa de justesse.

\- J'ai encore du chemin à parcourir. dit-elle pour elle-même.

Cependant, Olympe ne se sentait guère découragée : son arme avait une trajectoire assez bonne, la cible avait été effleurée et la voyageuse avait réussi à la rattraper. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler sa précision et... et à braver sa peur lors d'un potentiel combat.

Link fut tiré du sommeil par une alléchante odeur d'omelette qui éveilla son appétit. Encore un peu engourdi, il observa son environnement avec des yeux mis clos, si bien que son expression fit rire Olympe.

\- Bonjour. dit-elle avec entrain. Bien dormi ?

Le blond opina en se frottant les yeux puis s'assit en tailleur en observant la poêle où cuisait l'omelette.

\- Pour commencer une journée, rien de mieux qu'un plat riche en protéines ! Il est nécessaire pour notre organisme d'avoir un petit déjeuner consistant. C'est important pour rester en bonne santé.

Link approuva sans lâcher des yeux leur futur repas. Comme la veille, il sentit le même poids s'alléger et être remplacé par un sentiment de quiétude qui lui était agréable. Ce qu'Olympe ne manqua pas de remarquer : son visage, moins fermé que la veille, exprimait dorénavant la sérénité. De nature extravertie, l'étrangère aimait rendre service aux autres, car elle trouvait ainsi sa place dans ce monde. Ses parents avaient décidé de l'élever dans cette façon de penser : pour eux, ce caractère demeurait primordial pour son avenir à Panahpolis.

\- C'est prêt. annonça-t-elle en lui servant sa part. Si tu as quelques épices, n'hésite pas à en ajouter. Le rendu est vraiment...

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit son assiette de fortune, le regard du jeune homme s'illumina immédiatement et il prit son plat.

\- Délicieux. finit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Si lui préparer quelques plats pouvait lui faire plaisir, alors Olympe savait dorénavant comment se rendre utile dans ce voyage. Ils devaient se partager les tâches. La voyageuse trouvait inconcevable qu'elle ne fasse rien pour lui, après toutes les fois où il était venu l'aider.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Zergath, Je prends absolument en compte ta remarque sur la durée de mes chapitres. J'avais pour habitude de les écrire entre 2000 et 3000 mots sur Wattpad car j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines. Mais maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux afin qu'ils soient plus longs, quitte à prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour publier. Les paroles d'Impa ressemblent à celles du jeu, je le conçois. Mais elles ont eu un impact pour la suite de l'intrigue. Je vais d'ailleurs me permettre quelques libertés maintenant X) Je suis très contente que tu aies remarqué la complémentarité entre nos deux protagonistes, car sinon il n'y aurait vraiment aucune raison qu'ils forment un duo pour voyager...**

**Kamome-Hebi Chan, merci pour ta review encourageante ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'ai répondu plus haut. Quant au voyage d'Olympe, je compte garder le suspens jusqu'au moment voulu, surtout que je n'aime pas dévoiler la vie d'un personnage dès le début X) Et par rapport aux Gardiens d'Elmith, je ne souhaite pas suivre le jeu à la lettre, même si j'en garde les lignes principales ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai même décidé d'agrandir le village d'Euzero pour le rendre plus réaliste ;)**

o0o

\- Quand je vois ces immenses tours se dresser un peu partout dans le paysage, je ne peux qu'être admirative envers le peuple qui les a façonnées. avoua Olympe en observant la construction sheikah à sa droite.

Loin devant elle s'y tenait une autre, celle de la forteresse d'Akkala. Quelques formes paraissaient tourner autour, mais la voyageuse ne parvint pas à déterminer ce que ça pouvait être. L'hypothèse de possibles animaux n'avait pas été écartée, mais elle avait du mal à assimiler le moindre être vivant connu à ces silhouettes. Link, lui, ne réagissait pas. Il était venu si souvent dans cette partie d'Hyrule que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement le chemin ainsi que les différents endroits à traverser pour parvenir à Euzero. Plus rien ne le surprenait vraiment dans cette région. Cependant, il appréciait toujours autant la végétation qui s'y trouvait et les quelques animaux qu'ils croisaient.

\- Oh, un faisan ! chuchota fortement sa compagne de route en pointant l'oiseau, à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

Machinalement, Link sortit une flèche de son carquois, attrapa son arc et le brandit en direction du gibier, ce qui offusqua aussitôt Olympe. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et le força à baisser son arme en plantant un regard dur dans le sien.

\- Non, attends. le pria-t-elle alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'est une espèce en voie d'extinction, tu ne devrais pas tuer ce spécimen. Je sais que la viande est importante pour le corps, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'en manger tous les jours.

La châtaine jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'oiseau qui s'était immobilisé en sentant un danger.

\- Tu auras pleins d'autres occasions pour chasser. Au lieu de ça, nous pouvons être heureux d'admirer cet oiseau. Chez moi, rencontrer un faisan est un signe des déesses. Il signifie qu'elles nous accompagnent et nous soutiennent dans notre accomplissement.

Olympe vint de nouveau ancrer ses iris dans celle du Prodige avant d'esquisser un fin sourire.

\- C'est un bon présage.

Link hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur route pendant que l'oiseau, les ayant remarqué, volait dorénavant au-dessus de la cime de quelques arbres. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent une bifurcation, et le jeune homme la guida vers la voie de droite, en direction du village. Olympe ne savait pas encore ce qu'il comptait y faire, mais elle souhaitait bien s'y arrêter pour la nuit et prendre un bon bain. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un souvenir pour se rappeler de son passage à Euzero. Alors qu'ils longeaient une haute falaise, Link fit signe à l'étrangère de s'arrêter afin qu'ils s'accroupissent. Intriguée, elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et aperçut un petit groupe de chevaux qui paissaient tranquillement au milieu de l'herbe verte. Olympe comprit rapidement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et un sentiment d'excitation s'empara d'elle, si bien que la jeune femme eut du mal à la contenir. L'hylien lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'elle parvint facilement à décrypter. La voyageuse détailla chacune des bêtes avec attention, évaluant approximativement leur caractère et leurs capacités. Seul un des chevaux retint vraiment son attention.

\- Celui à la robe aubère me paraît intéressant.

Link chercha l'animal en question et le trouva près d'un arbre en train de brouter. Il se délesta de toutes ses armes ainsi que de son bouclier afin d'être le plus discret possible, puis s'avança silencieusement vers sa cible, suivi de loin par Olympe. Le jeune homme se plaça derrière le cheval de sorte qu'il ne puisse être vu, puis sauta soudainement sur son dos. Aussitôt, il attrapa sa crinière alors que la bête commençait à se débattre furieusement en hennissant. Link se cramponnait de toutes ses forces en tâchant de la calmer, bien que l'effort fourni était très intense. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et poursuivit son domptage, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Olympe. L'équidé se cabra tout à coup en poussant un dernier hennissement avant de s'immobiliser. Tout autour, ses semblables avaient déjà pris la fuite. Le blond descendit de son dos tout en le tenant fermement par la crinière, et attendit que l'étrangère le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder.

\- Merci beaucoup. le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire. Je vais maintenant terminer par le rituel du Lien. Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Olympe se mit face à l'animal, passa une main sous sa mâchoire puis l'autre sur son museau avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle se rappelait des mots. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, il y a moins d'une dizaine d'années. Mais un tel moment ne pouvait être qu'inoubliable. À tout jamais, il avait été gravé dans sa mémoire, et dans son cœur.

\- Par la quatrième déesse Maurdrid, protectrice de la faune, je jure solennellement de respecter et de traiter d'égal à égal celle qui sera ma future monture. Je jure d'en prendre soin comme je prends soin de moi, et de veiller sur elle.

Une faible décharge électrique se créa entre ses mains et la tête de l'animal, ce qui le fit sursauter sur le coup. Mais Olympe le tint assez fortement pour ne plus qu'il ait peur.

\- Ça va aller, maintenant. lui souffla-t-elle en le caressant avec bienveillance. Dorénavant, je serai ta cavalière, et tu seras mon destrier.

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil sous le ventre du cheval, puis vint ancrer ses yeux dans l'un des siens.

\- Je vais t'appeler... Cérès.

Sa monture vint amicalement lui mordiller ses cheveux, ce qui ébahit Link. Jamais il n'avait vu un cheval sauvage devenir si vite affectueux avec son maître. Comprenant son trouble, sa compagne de route s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- À Panah, les animaux ont pris une place extrêmement importante dans notre quotidien. Un rituel a été mis au point pour les unir aux hommes afin que nos journées soient plus simples. Cela nous permet aussi de préserver la nature en respectant ses lois. J'ai déjà été liée, par le passé. Mon fidèle compagnon est... une créature qui te paraîtrait surprenante si tu la voyais. J'aimerais te le présenter, un jour.

Olympe fixa vaguement un nuage tandis que le Prodige se remettait à peine de ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Mais pour... pour sa sécurité, j'ai préféré le laisser à Panahpolis. Enfin bon...

Elle plissa malicieusement les yeux et regarda Link, qui tenait toujours l'équidé.

\- Chaque jour qui passe, tu me surprends un peu plus. Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Tu me plais bien, Link ! Je me demande bien ce que tu vas faire, la prochaine fois !

Le blond écarquilla des yeux puis baissa la tête affichant une expression embarrassée, visiblement intimidé.

\- Ne sois pas si gêné. rit Olympe en venant lui tapoter l'épaule. Il faut bien savoir reconnaître les qualités d'autrui, non ?

Link hocha la tête sans croiser son regard, puis partit rejoindre Jack qui attendait sagement son maître. La voyageuse fit face à sa monture, puis réfléchit un instant_. Il va falloir que je monte à cru le temps de trouver une selle... On dirait que je vais devoir vendre mon collier pour me refaire des rubis_. Olympe bondit sur son cheval puis le dirigea jusqu'à l'hylien qui patientait. Silencieusement, ils reprirent la route vers le village d'Euzero, qui était encore à deux heures de marche. Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent leurs chevaux au pas car, sans équipement, Olympe souffrirait à cause du trot ou du galop. Cérès était une jument assez douce, même si parfois elle paraissait s'emballer un peu car elle n'était pas habituée à être montée. Cependant, sa cavalière savait toujours la calmer et la remerciait à travers quelques caresses ou mots gentils.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la température augmentait petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle bifurcation où reposait un vieux panneau annonçant que leur destination se trouvait à moins d'une heure à pied. Grâce à leurs montures, les deux voyageurs avaient pu gagner du temps.

\- Link. l'appela la jeune fille, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Nous sommes suivis.

Le cavalier tourna promptement la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et scruta discrètement les alentours.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'entends des bruits autres que les nôtres. Mais je ne saurais te dire à quelle distance se trouve la personne qui nous suit.

Olympe comprit que le jeune homme ne voyait toujours pas l'inconnu, et elle en déduisit facilement qu'il ne s'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Je... je crois qu'elle est sur notre gauche.

_C'est un humain, j'en suis persuadée..._ Des créatures maléfiques ne sont pas capables de se fondre aussi bien dans la nature. Elle dut cacher ses mains contre son ventre pour ne pas montrer ses tremblements. La voyageuse n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation d'être à la merci de quelqu'un, sans savoir ce qu'il se prépare. Link arrêta brusquement son cheval et observa avec une attention poussée un buisson à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. Olympe l'imita et se concentra sur les sons qui pouvaient en provenir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je ne l'entends plus... La châtaine leva la tête vers le ciel quand elle entendit une sorte de bruit de froissement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent d'un coup.

\- Au-dessus ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'un cercle rouge apparaissait.

Link eut à peine le temps de regarder qu'une forme tomba lourdement sur lui en rugissant de colère. Les deux corps se rencontrèrent avec violence, ce qui fit cabrer Jack à cause de la peur. Ils basculèrent en même temps sur le sol tandis qu'Olympe demeurait paralysée par l'effroi.

\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! tonna une voix féminine.

Link, écrasé et maintenu au sol, serra les dents en reconnaissant l'habit rouge traditionnel du clan Yiga. Sous son masque, la femme immobilisait le Prodige à l'aide de tout son poids, attrapa sa serpe et la brandit d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu vas mourir !! hurla-t-elle avec animosité.

\- Non !

Olympe bondit sur elle et la percuta avec une force telle qu'elles roulèrent sur l'herbe durant un instant. Link hoqueta de surprise en se sentant libéré, puis se redressa aussitôt, une main sur son épaule endolorie à cause de la chute.

_Parfois, la peur nous amène à réaliser des actes que l'on regrette presque immédiatement._

\- Que... Toi ! grogna la Yiga en se remettant difficilement debout. Je comptais te laisser vivre, mais à tort !

Olympe savait que son ennemie était beaucoup trop proche pour qu'elle puisse utiliser son Ove. Elle porta instinctivement sa main sur son glaive, mais un coup de pied puissant, reçu en plein abdomen, la projeta à terre dans un râle étouffé. La femme se précipita vers elle pour lui porter le coup de grâce et abattit son arme vers sa cible. Sa lame heurta puissamment une épée noire et la Yiga se retrouva d'un coup désarmée. Par réflexe, elle fit plusieurs bonds en arrière pour éviter une quelconque attaque supplémentaire puis chercha l'emplacement de sa serpe. Link se plaça entre elle et la voyageuse, affichant un air menaçant afin de la dissuader de s'en prendre de nouveau à Olympe.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauver tout le monde, pas vrai ? lui lança haineusement son ennemie.

La Yiga s'empara de deux couteaux accrochés à sa ceinture, les fit tourner puis les pointa vers lui.

\- C'est pitoyable de croire qu'à toi seul tu puisses sauver ce royaume en lambeaux ! Regarde autour de toi ! Il ne reste presque plus rien à sauver.

Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil à Olympe, mais celle-ci souffrait encore du coup reçu, si bien qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se disait. Le regard de Link se reporta sur son adversaire et se durcit. Il empoigna son épée de ses deux mains, fléchit les genoux et finit par s'immobiliser en la guettant. La traîtresse claqua de la langue avant de s'élancer en hurlant avec rage. Le blond prit une courte inspiration sans la lâcher des yeux, puis esquiva en arrière quand la Yiga tenta de donner un premier coup. Soudain, elle sentit l'air s'alourdir autour d'elle, devenir comme irrespirable ; sa vue se troubla brusquement mais elle parvint à voir la forme bleue se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine face à elle.

\- Que...! s'exclama-t-elle quand une main se resserra autour de son cou.

Elle fut basculée en arrière puis plaquée au sol alors qu'elle demeurait impuissante . Un grognement de douleur sortit de sa gorge puis une pointe glaciale se posa sur celle-ci, lui provoquant des frissons sur tout le corps. À travers son masque, la femme vit le Prodige au-dessus d'elle, la tenant à sa merci.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Héros ? souffla-t-elle avec difficultés. Tu comptes me prendre la vie ? Je t'en prie, fais ton devoir, puisque les déesses semblent être d'accord avec ça.

Mais Link ne bougea pas, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle pouvait se dégager de son emprise pour profiter de ce moment. Il lui arracha alors ses couteaux, de peur qu'elle s'en serve malgré sa mauvaise posture et s'écarta de son adversaire tout en gardant son épée vers elle.

\- Tu me laisses la vie sauve ? Terrible erreur de ta part. persifla son ennemie en se relevant lentement. Aurais-tu peur de tuer un de tes semblables ? Soit. Nous nous reverrons, gamin. Ne crois pas que nous, les Yigas, sommes à prendre à la légère !

Elle disparut d'un coup sans d'autres mots. Link rangea aussitôt son arme dans son fourreau puis courut vers sa compagne de route, toujours au sol. Il se hâta de s'accroupir puis évalua son état. Aucune blessure apparente ne l'alerta, mais Olympe semblait avoir encore du mal à se remettre du coup de pied.

\- Elle... est partie ? demanda-t-elle avec un souffle court.

Link opina.

\- Elle ne m'a pas loupée... J'ai cru voir ma... vie défiler.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se remettre debout malgré les quelques difficultés qu'elle avait à se redresser. Olympe grimaça en se tenant le ventre, puis souleva légèrement son haut pour voir son ventre, dans le doute.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien.

Elle soupira de soulagement puis inspecta rapidement Link pour détecter la moindre égratignure.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tout s'est passé si vite...

L'hylien siffla son cheval après avoir secoué négativement la tête. Grâce à elle, il avait évité un coup fatal lorsque cette femme l'avait immobilisé. Les risques qu'Olympe avait pris pour l'aider le touchaient si profondément qu'il se sentit incapable de la moindre action durant un court instant. Link se jura de la remercier une fois arrivés à Euzero.

\- Qui était cette femme ? Tu lui avais porté préjudices, par le passé ?

Il lui fit comprendre que non.

\- En tout cas, maintenant qu'elle est ton ennemie, je n'aimerais pas la recroiser. Lui laisser la vie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée.

Face à l'expression de Link qui paraissait s'assombrir, elle se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots et en fut immédiatement honteuse.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas l'avoir tuée ! Tu as sûrement tes raisons. Mais... je trouve ça bon de ta part.

Olympe ancra ses yeux dans les siens, puis lui adressa un sourire.

\- Cela prouve une fois de plus que tu as des valeurs. Et j'en suis heureuse.

Jack arriva au même moment, suivi de près par la jument à la robe aubère qu'Olympe monta sans plus tarder en grimaçant légèrement. Sur sa monture, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler à cause de l'émotion qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Ce qu'il venait de se produire l'avait grandement affectée, et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. À ce rythme-là, elle pensait que son cœur ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Afin de ne pas montrer son trouble, elle préféra marcher en tête et feindre d'aller bien. De toute manière, elle avait juste à suivre le chemin tracé entre l'herbe, qui menait directement au village. _Il faut que je me calme..._

Olympe commença à chantonner le même air que la veille en espérant se calmer le plus rapidement possible et que Link ne remarque rien. Ce dernier, derrière elle, essayait de voir si le précédent combat ne l'avait pas trop affectée mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal, mis à part la tonalité des sons que produisaient la châtaine ; ils lui paraissaient plus graves.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le village apparut enfin au milieu du lac Akkala, perché sur son immense et large colonne de pierre reliée par un pont naturel à la terre ferme. Olympe fut stupéfaite de voir un tel endroit regrouper une vingtaine de maisons, si ce n'est plus, disposées tout autour d'une place centrale. La cavalière s'agita ; la joie de découvrir un nouveau village, hors norme qui plus est, ne la laissait pas tenir en place. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le pont, elle hésita à lancer Cérès au galop mais elle se souvint que, sans selle, ce ne serait guère agréable pour elle.

\- L'air iodé donne à ce village une atmosphère encore plus exceptionnelle. déclara Olympe en humant les différents parfums que dégageait cet endroit incroyable. J'espère que l'auberge aura ses propres bains...

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent sous une arche de bois où le nom du village avait été gravé, et traversèrent une large rue qui donnait sur la place centrale. Autour d'eux, les habitants les saluaient poliment et se réjouissaient de leur venue. Dans un coin, des enfants s'amusaient avec un chien. Olympe constata rapidement que c'était un village dynamique, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, accueillant divers peuples d'Hyrule. Arrivée au niveau de la place, elle découvrit la statue d'une déesse ornée de fleurs et entourée d'eau ; une femme priait à ses pieds. Link mena la voyageuse jusqu'à l'auberge du village, tenue par un vieux zora du nom de Klavieh.

\- Oh, te revoilà parmi nous, jeune Link. s'enthousiasma-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je me réjouis de te revoir en bonne santé. Souhaites-tu passer la nuit ici ?

Le blond opina puis tourna la tête vers Olympe, qui admirait un vase zora exposé sur une table basse.

\- Oh, tu es accompagné. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de visiteurs, ces derniers temps. Je n'ai donc aucun mal à pouvoir vous donner une chambre chacun.

Le vieil aubergiste chercha deux clés dans un de ses tiroirs, puis les déposa sur le comptoir en lui souriant.

\- Vos chambres sont à l'étage.

Olympe rejoignit le jeune hylien et prit la clé qu'il lui tendait. Elle regarda alors Klavieh puis lui demanda s'il y avait des bains, et il le lui confirma. Soulagée, la jeune femme monta ses affaires dans sa chambre afin de les ranger, puis elle alla se laver de suite après. Quand elle entra dans l'eau tiède, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche et son corps se détendit en quelques instants. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour elle qu'un bon bain pour se sentir mieux et oublier les dangers encourus. Alors qu'elle se prélassait, Olympe songea à son nouveau cheval et se souvint des courses qu'elle avait à faire. En arrivant sur la place centrale, elle avait remarqué une bijouterie gerudo. _J'irai y vendre mon collier._ Ensuite, elle partirait à la recherche d'un marchand qui pourrait lui procurer une selle et un filet.

Une fois son moment de détente terminé, Olympe décida de laver ses vêtements actuels, et les remplaça par la seule robe qu'elle avait emporté. Elle était d'une couleur rouge, celle qui représentait son petit pays. La demoiselle prit dans ses affaires ce dont elle avait besoin, puis alla frapper à la chambre de Link, mais il ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Un peu surprise, elle hésita avant d'abaisser la poignée. Le Prodige n'était pas là. Olympe en fut légèrement déstabilisée. Elle descendit à l'accueil et demanda avec un certain embarras à Klavieh où pouvait bien être son compagnon de voyage.

\- Le jeune Link a quitté le village, il y a de cela vingt minutes.

Voyant le visage de la châtaine se décomposer, le vieux zora s'enquit de compléter ses propos.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Il a l'habitude d'aller voir la grande fée, au Sud-Ouest d'ici. Mais ne comptez pas le rejoindre... Elle n'accepte jamais de rencontrer les femmes.

\- Ah... Ce n'est pas grave. Vous savez où je pourrais acheter un filet et une selle ?

Klavieh se gratta le menton, le regard posé sur son vase, et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Vous devriez aller voir le charpentier du village. Je crois qu'il souhaite vendre son équipement. À moins que quelqu'un l'ait déjà acheté.

Sa jeune cliente le remercia sincèrement avant de quitter l'auberge d'un pas décidé.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la bijouterie du village, mais s'arrêta devant quand elle sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement. Le jour où Olympe avait quitté Panahpolis, elle avait pris avec elle tous ses bijoux car sans eux, elle n'aurait pas pu les échanger contre les rubis d'Hyrule. Seulement, les vendre l'affectait tout particulièrement car la plupart d'entre eux lui avaient été offerts par sa mère ou son oncle.

\- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

La voyageuse sursauta puis se tourna vers la gerudo à côté de son commerce. La grande femme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui eut pour effet d'apaiser Olympe.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien vendre mon collier. répondit-t-elle en montrant l'objet en question.

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Elles entrèrent dans la bijouterie, et la châtaine fut menée vers une petite pièce au fond, cachée derrière un rideau bleu.

\- Les pierres présentes sur ce bijou ne proviennent pas d'Hyrule. constata la gerudo. Je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant. Mais si j'y décèle la moindre valeur, alors je pourrais te l'acheter à un bon prix.

\- Merci.

L'orfèvre, qui avait pris le collier d'un air intéressé, s'en alla dans son atelier afin d'examiner ses pierres. Olympe attendit une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse son étude approfondie. Pendant ce temps, elle eut le temps d'observer les bracelets, les boucles d'oreille et quelques bagues qui avaient été confectionnés artisanalement.

\- J'ai estimé la valeur de la pierre centrale. Elle est assez élevée, mais elle ne vaut pas autant que du rubis. Quant aux autres pierres, leur valeur se rapproche de l'opale. Vous voulez toujours vendre ?

\- Oui. déclara la jeune fille d'une voix décidé.

La femme hocha la tête, et l'échange put avoir lieu, permettant à Olympe d'acquérir de nouveaux rubis. Le cœur lourd, elle quitta le commerce en saluant tristement la gerudo puis partit chercher le charpentier dont lui avait parlé Klavieh un peu plus tôt. Elle mit plus de temps à le trouver car il était situé sur le cercle le plus externe de maisons, et le manque d'indications n'arrangeait guère les choses. Finalement, elle arriva chez l'artisan après avoir demandé son chemin à une vieille dame qui se réchauffait au soleil. La châtaine trouva l'homme en question en train de poncer une petite armoire de bois. Intriguée par les dizaines d'outils dont il disposait, Olympe s'avança lentement vers lui en observant cet environnement si particulier.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lui demanda soudainement le charpentier.

\- On m'a dit que je pourrais acheter une selle et un filet ici. Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient encore disponibles...

\- Oui, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'acheteur. Vous êtes toujours intéressée ? Je peux vous les vendre à un bon prix.

Le visage d'Olympe s'illumina aussitôt et elle ne tarda pas à sortir sa bourse de nouveau lourde. Le montant s'élevait à une quinzaine de rubis, ce qui était très abordable. Elle s'était imaginée bien plus à payer. Son achat terminé, l'étrangère décida d'équiper son cheval, puis visita le village le temps que son compagnon de route revienne.

Comme toutes les fois où il était passé par Euzero, Link alla voir la grande fée Mijah afin de capturer l'une de ses petites semblables, mais aussi d'améliorer certaines propriétés de ses vêtements grâce à des sorts qu'elle et ses sœurs connaissaient. Cependant, ce jour-là, Link avait aussi prévu de rendre visite à un étrange personnage nommé Kilton, à qui il avait déjà acheté quelques élixirs permettant de préparer ses remèdes. Le Prodige fut donc obligé d'attendre la tombée de la nuit sur le lieu où le marchand venait vendre ses produits. Il savait qu'Olympe serait seule durant le reste de la journée, mais il considérait cet ingrédient bien trop important pour laisser passer la possibilité de l'acheter.

\- Oh, tu reviens déjà me voir. ricana l'homme trapu et malodorant en prenant place devant lui. Comme toujours, tu m'attends au même endroit.

Le blond s'approcha de Kilton puis déposa sur son comptoir de fortune quelques matériaux de monstres qu'il y avait pu récolter lors de son voyage.

\- Le compte y est, bonhomme. affirma le marchand d'une voix rocailleuse.

Alors que Link tournait les talons après avoir récupéré quelques élixirs, Kilton se précipita vers lui pour le retenir par la manche, à moitié allongé sur sa tablette de bois.

\- Attends ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je travaille sur une nouvelle potion ! Crois-moi, elle va t'intéresser.

Curieux mais toutefois méfiant, Link lui refit face, les mains sur les hanches. L'horrible personnage sortit une fiole au contenu noir de sa poche et la lui montra fièrement.

\- Il te suffira juste de la boire et tu verras ta force se décupler, en moins d'une minute. explique-t-il. Cette potion permet de faire ressortir la totalité de ta force, celle la plus enfouie au fond de toi et que tu ne peux pas exploiter. La durée est limitée à une dizaine de minutes, mais c'est largement suffisant pour un combat.

Link restait sceptique quant aux effets énoncés. Il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'une simple potion puisse donner plus de force. Pourtant, face à l'air presque suppliant de Kilton, il soupira puis lui acheta sa fiole.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu !

Pendant que l'hylien dématérialisait le petit récipient, le marchand prit appui sur son comptoir avant d'ajouter :

\- Je dois quand même te prévenir, mais une fois les effets disparus, tu te sentiras très fatigué. Mieux vaut pour toi que tu aies éliminé tous tes ennemis. M'enfin, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus !

Il rit à gorge déployée tandis que Link s'éloignait déjà de lui d'un pas rapide. Le jour ayant disparu depuis quelques temps, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Olympe. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

De retour à l'auberge après être restée toute la journée dehors, Olympe se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils mis à disposition dans le hall d'entrée. Klavieh vint alors lui apporter une tasse de thé pour la réchauffer.

\- Merci. lui dit-elle doucement avant de souffler sur le liquide fumant.

\- Mais avec plaisir, chère enfant.

Au lieu de retourner derrière son bureau, le vieux zora préféra prendre place aux côtés de sa cliente.

\- Dites-moi de quel pays vous venez, jeune fille. la pria-t-il gentiment.

Olympe fut surprise par cette demande, et parut presque gênée de répondre.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas hylienne ?

\- La courbe de vos oreilles n'est pas la même que les humains d'Hyrule. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a que les autres peuples de ce royaume qui s'en aperçoivent. Même les gerudos ne voient pas la différence.

Olympe soupira faiblement malgré son étonnement. Elle-même ne savait pas qu'il y avait une différence physique entre ses oreilles et celles des hyliens.

\- Je suis originaire de Panah. Ce pays se situe par-delà les contrées Gerudos.

Klavieh fronça les sourcils.

\- Il me semble que la mer borde le désert.

\- J'ai bien trouvé le moyen de la traverser. répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Fort bien, oui. Mais pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques pour venir dans un pays ravagé par le Fléau ?

La châtaine posa sa tasse sur son genou, le regard perdu dans le vide, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je suis en voyage. Chez moi, il est de tradition de partir en voyage à notre majorité.

\- Vraiment ? Et quel en est le but ?

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant apparaître Link sur son seuil, essoufflé. En apercevant Olympe, il s'inclina en signe d'excuse, mais elle s'empressa de lui demander de se relever. La voyageuse l'informa que Klavieh lui avait tout expliqué, et par conséquent qu'elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée. Immédiatement, il lui tendit un petit paquet qui dégageait une odeur alléchante.

\- Pourquoi tu souhaites m'offrir ça ? lui demanda-t-elle prise de court.

Le blond passa une main dans son cou, manifestement embarrassé, et lui montra son épée pour lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait aidé face à la femme Yiga.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter... Tu as fait bien plus pour moi...

\- Acceptez. la conseilla l'aubergiste. Je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Olympe regarda le paquet, visiblement hésitante, puis finit par le prendre en estimant rapidement son poids. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une part de tarte aux pommes fabriquée le jour même par la pâtissière du village.

\- Je... Merci... bredouilla-t-elle, déstabilisée par ce cadeau alors que Klavieh riait doucement.

\- Voilà un cadeau à l'image de notre jeune Link !

\- Comment ça ?

Olympe lança un regard interrogateur au jeune homme dans l'attente d'une réponse qui puisse l'éclairer. Mais le Prodige préféra fixer le zora en espérant qu'il ne dévoile rien de trop honteux sur lui.

\- Oh, eh bien, il se trouve qu'il est très gourmand ! Je suis bien étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas mangé en chemin.

\- Je comprends mieux...

Le Prodige fixait à présent ses pieds alors que ses joues et la pointe de ses oreilles rougissaient légèrement, fait qui amusa Olympe. Elle était contente car elle en apprenait un peu plus sur lui. La jeune femme le remercia une nouvelle fois, observa la part de gâteau, puis se reporta sur son compagnon de route.

\- Je sais que c'est peu mais... tu veux que je partage ? Je ne vais quand même pas être la seule à profiter de cette merveilleuse tarte.

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire involontaire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Je te vois enfin sourire. dit la jeune femme avec soulagement. Depuis que nous sommes passés par Cocorico, je te trouve plus fermé qu'à notre rencontre.

Il s'apprêtait à baisser le regard quand elle le prit par le bras pour le tirer dehors.

\- Aller viens, allons déguster cette tarte sur la place ! En plus, elle est éclairée et c'est très agréable !

L'expression désemparée de Link fit rire l'aubergiste avant que les deux voyageurs ne disparaissent de son champ de vision.

o0o

Le lendemain matin, Olympe se réveilla après avoir passé une nuit agréable et réparatrice. Le soleil se levait à peine quand elle monta à la terrasse afin de déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, elle entendit une mélodie qui capta de suite son attention. Cette musique lui parut si triste que l'étrangère sentit son cœur se serrer inexplicablement. Silencieusement, elle se plaça près de la fenêtre et remarqua Link, assis seul à l'une des tables, en train de jouer de la flûte de pan. La châtaine perçut son état d'âme, sachant parfaitement que les sentiments d'une personne ressortaient involontairement à travers un morceau de musique. Le trouble du jeune homme, elle le ressentait et cela la touchait. _Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_

Olympe fixa son petit-déjeuner, puis se décida à sortir sur la terrasse en veillant à ne pas déranger son compagnon de voyage. Ce dernier, en la voyant s'approcher, cessa de jouer et dématérialisa son instrument.

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener... à devenir ainsi ?_

La voyageuse prit place en face de lui, posa sa tête aux creux de ses mains avant de lui sourire doucement et de lui adresser un chaleureux :

\- Bonjour, Link.


	8. Chapitre 8

\- Oui, je me rappelle parfaitement du jour où Link est venu dans notre cher village... se souvint le doyen d'Euzero en se tenant le menton. Une troupe de moblins et de bokoblins avait ravagé les quelques maisons qui avaient pu résister au Grand Fléau, appauvrissant encore plus les habitants... Quand ce cavalier est arrivé, il s'est beaucoup investi pour nous aider à rebâtir le village, et a même pu permettre à d'autres peuples d'emménager ici. Il n'y a que quelques gerudos perdues qui ont bien voulu s'installer à Euzero de leur propre chef.

Olympe écoutait attentivement ce vieillard dont la vie n'avait pas été facile. En se promenant dans l'une des rues, elle l'avait vu assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Puisque la jeune femme aimait échanger avec les personnes qu'elle croisait, elle était allée le voir pour lui poser quelques questions sur le village.

\- Vous avez dû construire de nouvelles maisons si vite..

\- Non, non. la reprit aussitôt le vieil homme. Nous avons surtout remis en état celles qui étaient abandonnées depuis des générations. Mais aujourd'hui, on pourrait croire que ce village est comme neuf. Cela me réchauffe le cœur.

La châtaine, qui était assise contre l'arbre, observa une fois de plus les maisons qui les entouraient, avec une pointe d'admiration. La capacité d'adaptation des hyliens lui paraissait incroyable comparée à son peuple très strict qui se voulait respectueux des anciennes traditions, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- D'après certaines rumeurs, reprit l'ancien, le jeune Link saurait utiliser aussi bien un arc qu'une épée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment vu manier l'épée, mais il n'a raté aucune de ses cibles avec son arc. Peut-être était-ce facile pour lui, mais j'en serai bien incapable pour ma part.

Le doyen haussa les épaules avant de lui tapoter amicalement le bras.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours se comparer aux autres. Dites-vous que vous possédez des qualités que de nombreuses personnes n'ont pas, et aimeraient avoir. Vous savez nager ?

\- Oui...

\- Voilà bien une compétence qu'une petite minorité d'hyliens possède ! N'allez pas vous comparez pour vous lamenter sur votre sort. Au contraire, vous devez chercher chez les autres ce que vous n'avez pas, et leur donner en retour ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Vous comprendrez que c'est ainsi que marche une société, jeune amie. Votre place est ici, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Olympe opina doucement en sentant une légère brise sur son visage. Elle aimait vraiment discuter avec de nouvelles personnes, alors ce moment passé en présence du doyen hylien la ravissait. La voyageuse savait parfaitement que cet homme possédait de grandes connaissances et l'expérience de la vie.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu le Prodige hylien ? lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Malheureusement non, car je n'étais pas encore né.

Olympe fut immédiatement déçue, mais le vieillard poursuivit sans tarder.

\- Cependant, mon père a eu la chance de le voir, lors de la cérémonie des Prodiges ! Il était garde royal à cette époque.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se redressait machinalement, brusquement intéressée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il m'a aussi raconté qu'il se faisait une autre image du Héros. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

L'homme croisa les bras et se pencha légèrement vers elle, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler n'était qu'un secret.

\- Le Prodige s'avérait être un jeune homme, pas bien grand d'après mon père, et qui n'avait pas la carrure de la majorité des chevaliers présents. Et pourtant, c'était lui que la Lame Purificatrice avait choisi !

\- La Lame Purificatrice ? répéta Olympe, tout à fait plongée dans son récit.

Il arqua les sourcils, surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas larme la plus célèbre d'Hyrule.

\- Oui, l'épée de légende aux pouvoirs immenses comme le racontent les anciens écrits. Elle permet de battre le Fléau, elle est inégalable ! Hélas...

Le vieil homme baissa tristement la tête et la secoua lentement.

\- Quatre des Prodiges sont morts quand Ganon a attaqué le royaume. Le détenteur de la Lame Purificatrice s'est enfui avec la Princesse Zelda afin de la protéger. Mais malheureusement, il... on raconte qu'il a donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

\- Ah... souffla Olympe qui se sentait impuissante. Et qu'est devenue la Princesse ?

\- Elle tient Ganon scellé pour le moment. Mais cela fait cent ans, et je crains qu'elle ne puisse plus le garder ainsi bien longtemps.

\- Mais ce Prodige est de retour, non ?! s'écria Olympe en se relevant d'un bond. Un sheikah me l'a dit !

Le doyen d'Euzero lui adressa un sourire forcé, posa ses yeux sur un point aléatoire de l'horizon et se racla la gorge.

\- Il y a bien des années que je ne crois plus à son retour. Quand bien même il ne serait pas mort en protégeant la princesse, comme l'affirment les légendes, il est impossible qu'il puisse être encore vivant et en état de se battre.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un guerrier avait libéré d'énormes machines que vous appelez Créatures Divines ! Ne serait-ce pas...

Il balaya l'air d'une main en signe de désaccord puis la regarda avec gravité.

\- Le dernier Prodige est mort, mademoiselle. La Lame Purificatrice demeure perdue, et notre beau royaume sombre peu à peu dans le chaos. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour l'espoir... Je suis un vieil homme dont les jours sont comptés et, malheureusement, ma descendance ne vivra guère plus longtemps que moi.

Le vieil homme quitta le banc sur lequel il était assis, plaça ses mains dans son dos et se mit de profil vis à vis d'Olympe.

\- Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu discuter avec vous. Je pense que vous devriez revenir dans votre pays avant de périr comme les habitants d'Hyrule.

Alors qu'il s'en allait lentement vers sa maison, la châtain déglutit en croisant les bras. Même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentaient tous les habitants d'Hyrule, elle était révoltée que l'espoir puisse être perdu de la sorte.

_Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait souvent l'histoire d'une épée aux pouvoirs exceptionnels que seul l'Élu pouvait retirer de son socle de pierre. Son nom était... Excalibur. Elle ferait rêver tous les chevaliers en quête d'honneur et de considération. Je me rappelle avoir demandé à ma mère si une telle arme pouvait réellement exister. Elle m'a répondue que c'était possible, mais que personne, mis à part l'élu, ne la verrait jamais._

_Car si un jour quiconque apercevait sa lame, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il serait un ennemi du peuple de l'élu, puisque ce dernier l'aurait dégainée dans l'unique but de battre, et de vaincre._

\- Vous me paraissez pensive, jeune demoiselle. dit Klavieh alors qu'Olympe était assise sur la terrasse depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, à moitié affalée sur une table.

La voyageuse releva légèrement la tête vers lui, soupira, puis se tint le visage.

\- C'est la première fois depuis le début de mon périple que je me sens aussi insignifiante... avoua-t-elle difficilement. J'aimerais tellement aider les gens de ce royaume, mais je ne peux rien faire. Et les belles paroles ne feront rien avancer. Peut-être... devrais-je rentrer chez moi et affronter la réalité qui m'y attend.

L'aubergiste vint s'asseoir en face d'elle avec une attitude calme commune à ceux de son peuple.

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin. Je sens qu'à travers ce voyage, vous vous cherchez. Je me trompe ?

Olympe n'eut pas même la force de nier.

\- Vous devriez poursuivre votre chemin malgré les difficultés que vous pourriez rencontrer. N'y laissez pas, toutefois, votre vie !

Il rit avec quelque peu de réserve, ce qui eut pour effet de consoler Olympe. Elle prit une position plus digne pour une jeune femme et fixa son Ove, accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Après tout, vous n'accompagnez pas n'importe qui. Link a la capacité de vous protéger en cas de problème. Mais il ne faut pas que tout vienne de lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui laisse pas tout faire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a beaucoup aidée jusqu'ici. Je vous avouerais même que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être à ses côtés, et d'être la seule à parler...

Klavieh hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- Vous savez, reprit-il tranquillement, vous n'êtes pas la première à trouver cela difficile. Néanmoins, Link n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Enfin... Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter ça. En tout cas, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ce voyage. Je prierai les déesses pour qu'elles vous guident.

\- Merci...

o0o

Quand midi fut passé, les deux voyageurs reprirent leur route après avoir acheté quelques provisions et salué le vieux zora. Olympe avait équipé sa jument avec l'harnachement qu'elle avait acheté la veille au charpentier, et monter Cérès était devenu bien plus confortable pour elle. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent sur le pont de pierre, et empruntèrent la route vers le Nord, chemin que Link avait toujours négligé puisqu'il ne passait pas par Euzero pour se rendre dans la région d'Akkala. D'après la carte qu'il avait montré à sa compagne de route, ils se rendaient à une forêt tout au nord d'Hyrule, non loin de la Montagne de la Mort. Plongée dans une réflexion quant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le vieux villageois, Olympe ne prenait pas la peine de contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Au contraire, en voyant toute cette nature verdoyante, elle ne pouvait être qu'attristée en pensant au destin tragique de ce royaume en ruines qui avait tout perdu. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de cet individu qui était associé au Prodige. Pourtant, à Cororico, il semblait avoir ramené l'espoir et la prospérité ; les voyageurs qu'elle croisaient dans les relais lui répétaient tous qu'il était de retour, celui qui allait délivrer Hyrule du Fléau.

Mais plus que tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir chez elle pour le moment. Bien que ce royaume sombrait, elle comptait y rester jusqu'à ce que son voyage prenne sens. Une heure passa pendant que la châtaine était prise dans ses pensées. Alors qu'ils longeaient une énième falaise, Link lui fit signe de ne pas trop s'éloigner car il avait aperçu un lièvre qui pourrait bien s'avérer être leur prochain repas. L'hylien descendit de son cheval et partit silencieusement chasser le gibier, tandis qu'Olympe observait les alentours. À une vingtaine de mètres de là, une forme noire derrière un arbre attira pourtant son attention. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au blond, puis fit avancer sa monture jusqu'à l'objet en question. Quand elle reconnut la création en forme de cloche renversée, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres et l'analysa avec curiosité. _Ça s'appelle... un Gardien, si je me souviens bien._ Elle remarqua alors autour d'elle cinq autres machines semblables à celui-ci, toutes dans des états d'abandon critiques. Comme au pied de la muraille d'Elmith, cela ressemblait à un cimetière, laissant penser qu'un cataclysme avait tout détruit sur son passage. Des cliquetis se firent entendre sur sa gauche, et elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers la source des bruits métalliques qui l'intriguaient.

Olympe aperçut alors un Gardien se mouvoir à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, se déplaçant à l'aide de six longues pattes.

\- Incroyable... souffla-t-elle, époustouflée de voir une telle machine bouger de son propre gré.

Le robot circulait entre les carcasses de ses semblables sans même y prêter attention. Il paraissait chercher quelque chose, mais l'étrangère ne savait quoi. Cérès secoua nerveusement son cou et frappa plusieurs fois le sol de son sabot, comme pour avertir sa cavalière. Pourtant, cette dernière ne prit pas en compte les avertissements de sa jument et continuait de fixer le Gardien. Cérès hennit alors fortement avant de faire quelques pas sur le côté, déstabilisant la voyageuse.

\- Eh ! Un peu de calme...

De forts bruits métalliques se rapprochèrent alors d'elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers le Gardien qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers elle. Inexplicablement, ses muscles se tendirent et son souffle se bloqua face à ce géant qui courait presque en sa direction.

\- Par les déesses...

C'était une vision vraiment impressionnante pour elle. Jamais l'étrangère n'avait vu un robot d'une telle envergure. Le Gardien s'immobilisait à une quinzaine de mètres quand un point rouge apparut sur sa poitrine, provenant d'un rayon relié à l'œil de la machine.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?!

Cérès partit soudainement au galop en hennissant de terreur quand un jet de lumière sortit de la tête du Gardien et vint raser la place où se trouvait précédemment Olympe. La jeune fille ne poussa pas de cri, paralysée par la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'équidé se cabra brusquement dans un râle rauque, prenant de court sa cavalière. Fatalement, la châtaine bascula en arrière et heurta lourdement le sol en geignant. Elle se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, tremblante à cause d'un choc reçu à l'arrière de la tête, et papillonna des yeux. Il y eut quelques nouvelles vibrations qui cessèrent presque aussitôt. Olympe leva les yeux vers le Gardien et ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effroi en découvrant un nouveau point rouge posé sur elle. Un long frisson glacial lui parcourut toute l'échine, accompagné par le hérissement de ses poils. Un éclat argenté traversa l'œil de la machine, tétanisant une nouvelle fois la pauvre jeune femme.

_Cours !_

_Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi..._ L'œil projeta un puissant rayon lumineux sur elle, embrasant l'herbe sèche sur son passage. Au moment de l'impact, Link bondit devant elle et contra la violente attaque à l'aide d'un bouclier royal en serrant les dents. Le choc fut si rude et la chaleur tels que le Prodige grogna en fournissant un effort intense pour parer le rayonnement, tandis qu'Olympe gémissait en se protégeant les yeux. Le bruit lui était assourdissant. Une bourrasque d'air brûlant vint les frapper de plein fouet, soulevant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements avec vigueur. Quand le laser prit fin, Link s'empara d'un coup de son arc et remplaça ses flèches ordinaires par de nouvelles, anti-fléau. Encore sous le choc, la châtaine eut du mal à le regarder car tout son corps tremblait. Pourtant, elle le vit tirer une flèche étrange de son carquois et la placer rapidement sur son arc, alors qu'un point rouge apparut sur le front du jeune homme.

\- L.. Li... bégaya-t-elle malgré les sons qui persistaient à rester bloquer dans sa gorge.

De sa main qui tenait l'arc, Link tira sur une détente présente sur la pointe de sa flèche et une lame bleue d'une forte lueur vint aveugler Olympe un court instant. Une... une flèche archéonique...? Le Prodige la décocha soudainement, les sourcils froncés, et la voyageuse vit la partie supérieure du robot exploser au contact de la pointe. Le souffle de l'explosion fut si puissant qu'une rafale vint balayer tout le périmètre autour du Gardien, soulevant la poussière sur son chemin. Prisonnière de ses émotions, Olympe ne vit pas un autre robot s'avancer à toute allure, suivi par d'autres de ses congénères. Comprenant que la situation allait le dépasser avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, Link rangea son arc ainsi que son bouclier, et prit la châtaine par une épaule alors que plusieurs points rouges ne les ciblent. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il activa sa tablette Sheikah et s'empressa d'appuyer dessus juste avant que les Gardiens ne leur tirent dessus.

Aussitôt, leurs corps se dématérialisèrent et les lasers vinrent frapper leur ancien emplacement.

Olympe se sentit tomber dans le vide, sa peau la brûlait sur toute sa surface et sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Elle percuta alors une surface glaciale et roula sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'une paroi l'arrête. Blessée à l'épaule, elle geignit en se recroquevillant, tandis que Link, atterri quelques mètres plus loin, se penchait vers le vide en rendant son dernier repas. Ils venaient d'être téléportés sur la tour Sylvestre, lieu choisi en toute hâte par l'hylien. Le jeune homme, qui supportait mal la téléportation, se retint sur le rebord de pierre, haletant, puis se tourna vers sa compagne de voyage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait des difficultés à se relever, le blond accourut du mieux qu'il put vers elle en se tenant le ventre, puis vérifia que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait qu'une profonde égratignure sur son épaule, due à la chute du cheval. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui le préoccupa le plus : Olympe faisait presque une crise de panique. Pour la première fois, elle avait été confrontée à l'envie destructrice des Gardiens et à leur puissance de feu. La jeune femme haletait, le regard presque vide, et ne cessait de murmurer des mots inaudibles, ce qui effara Link. Il lui attrapa les bras pour la secouer, mais il sentit à quel point elle était crispée à cause de l'effroi.

\- Il... Il tirait des rayons... Je... Je... Pourquoi...

Sans hésiter, Link matérialisa dans sa main une plante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, froissa ses feuilles entre ses paumes puis lui plaça sous le nez d'Olympe afin qu'elle les respire. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'elle s'écroule sur le côté, captive d'un sommeil artificiel profond. Le Prodige soupira avant de s'asseoir contre l'un des piliers pour reprendre correctement ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Olympe dans son traumatisme et sa panique. Le seul moyen avait été de l'endormir pour l'apaiser. Il espérait qu'elle le comprendrait à son réveil, dans une petite vingtaine de minutes. Pour lui, une nouvelle évidence se présentait : si jamais Olympe se retrouvait seule pour une quelconque raison, elle n'avait rien pour se protéger. Il reprit sa tablette et inspecta tous les boucliers qu'il possédait. Parmi eux, l'un retint particulièrement son attention : le bouclier archéonique. Certes, il était rare, donc précieux. Mais il était aussi léger, permettant à Olympe de l'utiliser sans problème. Il fit apparaître l'objet en question et l'observa longuement en réfléchissant. Oui, le mieux était de le lui donner.

L'hylien fit apparaître un onguent puis alla lui appliquer la crème d'un jaune pâle sur sa blessure après l'avoir correctement désinfecté avec de l'alcool. Il lui fit un bandage puis attendit son réveil en jouant de la flûte de Pan. Ce fut bercée par une douce mélodie qu'Olympe reprit peu à peu connaissance, prise par de légers maux à l'arrière de la tête. Avec un peu de mal, elle entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit un étrange plafond, où descendait à partir de son centre une sorte de colonne qui ne venait pas toucher le sol. Elle remarqua alors le ciel tout autour ainsi que le soleil. Cependant, elle ne fut pas effrayée par ce changement d'environnement. La voyageuse savait que Link était à côté d'elle. Avec une certaine lenteur, elle tourna la tête vers lui avant d'articuler du mieux qu'elle put :

\- Comment arrives-tu à être aussi calme après ce qui vient de se passer...

Le blond abaissa son instrument à vent et posa son regard sur une montagne, au loin dans l'horizon. Olympe se redressa tant bien que mal, et finit assise en tailleur en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Merci. Pour la plante.

Link tressaillit, mais n'osa toujours pas la regarder.

\- Et pour m'être venue en aide, une fois encore. Bientôt, je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille...

D'un signe de la main, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Olympe vit alors le haut de son bras bandé, et soupira en se sentant stupide. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se pencha vers le Prodige, affolée.

\- Cérès et Jack ! Tu les as laissés là-bas ?!

Il opina.

\- Mais ils vont se faire tuer par ces monstres !

Le blond secoua négativement la tête, mais ne s'étala pas sur des explications, comme à son habitude. Olympe serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _J'ai vraiment été stupide !_ Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Link lui tendit un objet rond qui comportait deux anses, et dont les motifs sculptés lui rappelèrent son Ove. Intriguée, elle l'attrapa et aussitôt le bouclier bleu se forma sous ses yeux, provoquant son sursaut.

\- Que...! C'est encore la technologie archéonique ? Incroyable...

Elle donna une pichenette dessus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et le contempla avec admiration.

\- Tu me le donnes ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle en appuyant sur le mécanisme permettant de désactiver le bouclier.

Tel un enfant ayant reçu un merveilleux cadeau, elle s'empressa de chercher l'endroit qui lui serait le plus favorable, et finit par l'accrocher par-dessus son sac. Imitant par la même occasion Link. Même si le choc de l'attaque semblait s'être apaisé, la châtaine sentait encore ses muscles tendus, et tous ses sens restaient en alerte. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire face à la mort autant de fois dans son voyage. Elle se souvint alors de la manière dont Link avait éliminé le Gardien, et son admiration s'accrut une fois de plus, accompagné d'un nouvel élan : vouloir être aussi forte que lui, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Pour attirer son attention, le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Olympe se leva rapidement puis vint à côté de lui avant de regarder par-dessus le muret de pierre et de découvrir le vide à une cinquantaine de mètres sous leurs pieds. Aussitôt, elle se recula pour éviter de basculer, bouche bée.

\- Nous sommes... sur une de ces immenses tours ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. La vue est vraiment superbe...

Un bras passa autour de sa taille puis elle fut collée tout à coup à Link. Olympe hoqueta de surprise alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'embrasser, notamment à cause de l'indignation.

\- Link ! s'indigna-t-elle en voulant se dégager. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le blond l'entraina en direction du vide puis sauta sans hésitation, emportant avec lui la jeune femme qui hurla de peur. Elle s'agrippa avec force à lui fermant les yeux, croyant une nouvelle fois voir son heure arriver. Mais Link fit apparaître sa paravoile, freinant brutalement leur chute, si bien qu'Olympe aurait failli le lâcher à cause de l'énergie dégagée si elle ne s'était pas aussi fortement accrochée au Prodige. Elle le maudissait de lui faire autant peur alors qu'elle peinait déjà à se remettre de sa précédente frayeur. La voyageuse n'avait presque plus la force de se tenir et sentait qu'elle glissait le long de ses vêtements.

\- Je vais lâcher ! s'écria-t-elle avec horreur.

Soudain, ses mains desserrèrent leur emprise sur le jeune homme et Olympe poussa un hurlement strident en sombrant dans le vide. Ses pieds rencontrèrent presque aussitôt le sol, et elle bascula en arrière, heurtant le sol avec son coccyx. L'étrangère retint un grognement alors que Link se posait tranquillement à ses côtés, en riant aux éclats.

\- Cesse un peu de rire ! Je vais vraiment mourir à cause de toi, un jour !

Le blond ne se remettait pas de l'expression horrifiée qu'avait eu sa compagne de route en tombant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et se tenait penché, les bras autour de son ventre. Son rire déstabilisa vraiment Olympe dont les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir ; il était si communicatif qu'elle finit par rire avec lui de sa frayeur en se trouvant bien bête. Ainsi, elle put évacuer une partie du stress emmagasiné et oublier quelques instants les dangers encourus. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, ils analysèrent leur lieu d'atterrissage et virent une immense brume se dresser devant eux, de laquelle sortaient d'imposantes branches de cerisier en fleurs.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Link s'avança vers la forêt qui semblait être celle des Korogus malgré tous les arbres morts, obligeant d'une certaine manière la jeune femme de le suivre si elle ne voulait pas être assassinée de manière... tragique par un bokoblin perdu. Méfiante vis-à-vis de ce brouillard peu naturel, elle garda une main proche de son boomerang, au cas où.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux traverser cette brume. dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. J'espère que t'as une excellente raison, parce que je ne suis pas du tout sereine.

Les deux voyageurs s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur en retenant leur souffle. Il n'y avait pourtant que des arbres qui se tenaient sur leur chemin. La visibilité ne dépassait pas la dizaine de mètres. Guidé par son instinct, Link se dirigeait vers une force invisible qui l'attirait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait, ni même pourquoi elle paraissait l'appeler. Quant à Olympe, elle observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait, vérifiant même que rien ne les suivait. Lorsque qu'elle se reporta sur sa route, elle ne vit plus Link, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter aussitôt, surprise de sa soudaine disparition. Finalement, elle laissa un soupir s'échapper et croisa les bras en tapant du pied.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir m'effrayer en me surprenant par derrière, tu te trompes lourdement.

Le Prodige fit la moue avant de revenir se placer à côté d'elle, désappointé par l'échec de sa tentative, bien que cela amusait Olympe.

\- Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais j'ai une très bonne audition. l'informa-t-elle fièrement.

Mal à l'aise, Link se frotta une tempe en reprenant la marche. _Au fond, tu es sûrement quelqu'un qui aime bien s'amuser._ Ce petit incident n'empêcha pas la voyageuse de rester attentive à son environnement. Elle ne savait pas comment Link parvenait à se repérer dans un tel brouillard, parmi tous les bruits suspects qui les entouraient. C'est alors qu'une faible lumière orangée leur apparut, loin de là, tremblotant au gré du vent. Décidé à la rejoindre, l'hylien hâta le pas, se mit presque à courir, son cœur accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Olympe avait du mal à comprendre ce qui le poussait à se précipiter vers cette torche allumée.

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle en le voyant peu à peu disparaître dans l'épais brouillard. Attends !

Elle passa sous une fine arche et entra dans une sorte de petit couloir naturel où la brume se dissipait. Mais malgré cela, le jeune homme avait disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Link ?

Une ambiance calme et apaisante la berça rapidement sans qu'elle ne trouve d'explication bien que l'effarement la gagnait peu à peu. Olympe entra dans une nouvelle partie de la forêt où les arbres, vivants, possédaient de belles feuilles vertes, les fleurs s'épanouissaient. En avançant lentement parmi toute cette végétation, elle aperçut une tâche bleue derrière plusieurs arbres et fut soulagée de retrouver enfin son compagnon. La jeune femme se pressa de le rejoindre mais se remit à marcher en découvrant un arbre gigantesque faire face à Link, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur une chose qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais une voix puissante et rauque vint la couper soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

\- Est-ce bien toi, jeune Link ?

Stupéfaite, Olympe leva les yeux vers l'arbre immense qui venait de parler. _Par quel prodige peut-il parler ?_ Elle voulut reculer, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle pressentait que quelque chose de grande ampleur allait se dérouler.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ton retour. poursuivit la voix. Tu sembles surpris de me voir...

De sa place, Olympe ne pouvait voir l'expression du jeune homme.

\- M'aurais-tu aussi oublié après ton long sommeil ?

Alors que Link baissait la tête, la châtaine sentit son ventre se tordre. _Son...long sommeil ?_

\- Je suis l'arbre Mojo, le gardien des korogus et du Piédestal qui se tient devant toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

\- Link, de quoi parle-t-il ? osa enfin demander Olympe en s'avançant à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche.

Elle découvrit alors une épée plantée dans un socle de pierre, dont la puissante aura vint la frapper sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. _Qu'est-ce que.. ça veut dire ?!_

\- Grâce à mes nombreux semblables présents sur tout Hyrule, j'ai pu suivre ton parcours, de ton réveil à aujourd'hui. Tu as gagné en puissance malgré les difficultés que tu as pu rencontrer. Je revois en toi celui que tu étais avant, et je crois qu'il est temps que tu reprennes ce qui te revient de droit.

Olympe déglutit difficilement en observant le visage fermé du blond, dont les poings étaient serrés. Elle ne savait quoi dire. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Mais tu dois te montrer digne de pouvoir de nouveau brandir cette épée, Link. En l'empoignant, elle te mettra à l'épreuve afin de déterminer si tu es prêt à pouvoir la porter. Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de la Lame Purificatrice, car ton corps pourrait ne pas la supporter.

Les yeux de la jeune voyageuse s'écarquillèrent, son ventre se serra fortement tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmentait follement. Tout prit sens. Si Link se battait aussi bien, c'était parce qu'il était un chevalier d'exception. S'il y avait autant de points bleus lumineux sur sa carte, c'était parce qu'il avait voyagé pour libérer le royaume des créatures maléfiques qui le peuplaient.

\- Link... prononça faiblement Olympe, ébranlée par les événements. Alors c'est... c'est toi... le Prodige ? Je...

Lentement, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, le regard baissé, puis finit par l'ancrer profondément dans les yeux de la châtaine, la faisant tressaillir. La voilà... cette déception qu'il pensait reconnaître et qu'il redoutait tant.

\- Par...donne-moi. la pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

Alors que le cœur d'Olympe ratait un battement, il fit un pas un avant, fléchit les genoux puis empoigna l'Épée de Légende avant de fermer les yeux. Une forte vibration émise par l'arme vint traverser toute la forêt, heurtant la jeune femme encore sous le choc. Le corps du Prodige se figea, et un lourd silence s'ensuivit, attirant de petits êtres verts venus admirer le retour du Héros.

\- L-Link ? l'appela-t-elle en bégayant.

Olympe voulut le rejoindre mais elle n'en eut pas la force.

\- Approche-toi, jeune Olympe. somma la divinité de la forêt.

La voyageuse frissonna en entendant son prénom.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir... qui je suis ?

Un rire grave lui répondit.

\- Tu voyages avec le Prodige, je ne peux que te connaître. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu es ici.

Olympe s'attrapa un bras et le serra fortement en fixant une branche morte.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te faire la morale.

Face au silence persistant de la jeune femme, il reprit au même moment que passait une brise.

\- Je sens que tu te poses de nombreuses questions. " Comment le Prodige hylien peut-il être aussi jeune alors qu'il a vécu il y a cent ans" ? " Pourquoi Link ne m'a-t-il rien dit " ? Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, après tout.

Son visage avait pâli et sa respiration devint plus courte. Oui, elle voulait connaître l'explication de tout ça. Elle en ressentait l'étrange besoin. Machinalement, elle s'approcha du gardien de la forêt et tenta de se tenir dignement devant lui.

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'est produit dans ce royaume, il y a cent ans. Link est mort en protégeant la prêtresse royale. La princesse Zelda a aussitôt ordonné qu'il soit emmené au sanctuaire de la Renaissance, situé sur le plateau du Prélude. Il aura fallu un siècle pour que la vie coule de nouveau dans les veines du dernier Prodige. Malheureusement, il a perdu la mémoire et ne se souviendra plus de sa vie précédente. En retrouvant Dame Impa, il a su quel était son devoir, et il n'a pas tardé à reprendre la route afin de libérer les Créatures Divines, ces machines permettant d'affronter le Fléau aux côtés du Héros et de la Princesse.

Olympe se frotta nerveusement le bras qu'elle tenait en observant le visage calme de Link.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Son esprit a quitté son enveloppe charnelle, mais son corps vit à présent au ralenti.

Elle secoua négativement avant d'afficher un air désolé.

\- Ai-je... vraiment le droit de voyager avec lui ? Je ne ferai que le freiner dans sa quête... conclut-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'arbre Mojo réfléchit un instant, touché par une telle réflexion de sa part. Quelques Korogus s'étaient rassemblés autour de la jeune femme pour l'écouter.

\- Link a vu en toi un bon compagnon. Il a été si seul depuis son réveil... Sans aucun souvenir, il ne savait pas lui-même qui il était. Il a entamé et poursuivi son voyage dans la solitude malgré tous ceux qu'ils croisaient sur son chemin. Puis... Il t'a rencontrée, toi, une jeune voyageuse guidée par son cœur et sa soif d'aventures. Tu n'en as pas encore conscience, mais d'une certaine manière, tu arrives à atténuer sa pression.

Les petits korogus baissèrent la tête en sachant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tous les héros sont poursuivis par la même fatalité. Ils sont parfois les plus blessés, les plus meurtris. Aucun d'eux ne peut prétendre avoir eu une vie entièrement heureuse. Link ne fait pas exception.

Olympe fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait la pression à cause de son devoir, mais... la divinité lui laissait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

\- Pour...

La jeune femme hésita à poser sa question.

\- Pourquoi s'est-il enfermé dans le silence ? N'est-ce pas le pire moyen pour extérioriser ses sentiments ?

Un courant d'air frais passa entre les arbres, ce qui la fit frémir. Le gardien de la forêt soupira.

\- Je suppose que Link me pardonnera si je t'en parle, bien qu'il n'en ait plus les souvenirs. Mais avant, je souhaite savoir une chose.

La voyageuse hocha la tête, prête à écouter.

\- Continueras-tu ce voyage à ses côtés, ou préfères-tu rependre la route seule ?

Elle eut un faible pincement au cœur, signifiant qu'elle avait déjà commencé à s'attacher au Prodige. Si elle décidait de l'accompagner, alors elle risquerait chaque jour sa vie. De plus, elle serait certainement une charge pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pressentait qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. C'était si important pour elle qu'elle accepterait d'encourir quelques dangers supplémentaires pour arriver à ses fins.

\- S'il veut toujours de ma compagnie, alors je veux encore que l'on voyage ensemble pour quelques temps.

\- Bien. dit l'arbre Mojo sur un ton qui cachait un sourire. Monte me voir, chère amie. Je te montrerai la vérité.

Ses jambes flageolant malgré elle, Olympe fut guidée par les petits êtres jusqu'à une grosses branches qui partaient du sol, et montait en spiral jusqu'au tronc, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle fut tout d'abord intimidée par la grandeur de l'arbre, bien que les kokogus la poussaient gentiment afin qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa route. Quand elle eut parcouru l'intégralité du chemin, elle se trouva sur une petite plateforme ronde, incluse dans le bois même du gardien.

\- Maintenant, pose une main sur mon écorce, et ferme les yeux.

Dans un premier temps méfiante à son égard, elle finit par s'exécuter en fermant progressivement ses paupières. Son esprit fut comme aspiré, l'obscurité autour d'elle devint une lumière éblouissante et les sons environnants se changèrent en vagues bourdonnements.

o0o

**Pour conclure ce chapitre, je voulais vous faire part d'un de mes points du vue : je pense que Link a une capacité spéciale, comme les autres Prodiges. C'est pourquoi, dans ma fiction, il peut ralentir le temps quand il esquive, comme dans le jeu.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop**


	9. Chapitre 9

Au centre d'une cour située à proximité du château royal, deux chevaliers s'exerçaient au combat rapproché, à l'aide de leurs épées respectives. On pouvait apercevoir des cheveux blonds sortir du casque de l'un d'eux, flottant avec grâce à chaque coup porté. Tout autour d'eux, leurs semblables les observaient avec attention et commentaient par moment une attaque impressionnante, ou une parade inattendue. Aucun des adversaires n'avaient l'avantage sur l'autre, mais leurs efforts n'étaient pas les moindres... Un serviteur ouvrit alors à la volée l'une des lourdes grilles qui menaient à la cour, et se précipita vers les deux combattants.

-Sir... Sir Karl ! l'appela-t-il en s'arrêtant, essoufflé. C'est... C'est au sujet de votre femme !

L'homme blond cessa aussitôt de se battre, imité par son camarade, et fit brusquement face au valet en affichant une expression grave.

\- Elle vient d'accoucher...

Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes au chevalier pour rejoindre sa maison, pris par une sorte de panique qu'éprouvait n'importe quel homme qui devenait père. À peine chez lui, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, poussa la porte de sa chambre et découvrit son épouse entourée par ses servantes, et tenant dans ses bras un frêle bébé aux fins cheveux blonds. Le souffle court, Karl déglutit alors que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, puis s'avança lentement vers sa femme émue.

\- Regarde notre fils, comme il est magnifique...murmura son épouse Adélaïde en frottant avec douceur la joue de son nouveau-né.

Bien qu'elle fut exténuée par l'accouchement, elle trouva la force de sourire à son mari et l'invita même à venir toucher son enfant. Le chevalier se plaça près d'Adélaïde puis posa une main sur la tête de son fils.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de la déesse Hylia. annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle m'a murmurée un prénom qui m'a marquée...

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Link.

Elle serra un peu plus contre elle le bébé avant de regarder tendrement son époux.

\- Appelons notre fils Link.

o0o

Neuf ans plus tard, un jeune garçon s'entraînait au tir à l'arc dans son jardin, sous le regard pesant de son père. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et tapait nerveusement du pied. Finalement, il claqua de la langue puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le visage grave.

\- Fils, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que la paume de ta main qui tient la corde doit se trouver à l'intérieur ! le sermonna-t-il durement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la tournes vers l'extérieur.

\- Mon maître ne cesse de me le répéter à l'école de chevalerie.

Link décocha sa flèche qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres du centre de sa cible.

\- Je me sens plus à l'aise en tirant ainsi.

Sir Karl soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... Tu n'écoutes même pas les conseils de ton père.

L'enfant plaça une nouvelle flèche dans l'encoche, le brandit en fermant un œil, puis lâcha la corde après avoir bloqué sa respiration. Elle vint se loger à côté de la précédente.

\- Je reconnais que tu as du potentiel pour ton jeune âge, mon fils. Si tu continues sur cette voie, peut-être pourras-tu devenir archer.

Immédiatement, Link baissa son arme et courut vers son père, déboussolé.

\- Non ! Je veux suivre ton parcours ! Je veux aussi devenir chevalier !

Karl écarquilla des yeux avant de rire fortement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

\- Tu as de l'ambition ! C'est bien. Tu iras loin dans la vie, Link. Sans but, que pourrait-on faire ? Je te propose quelque chose, fils.

Sir Karl s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Si tu parviens à devenir chevalier, alors je te léguerai mon épée.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria le jeune blond dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

Son père hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle se transmet de père en fils depuis mon arrière-grand-père. C'est un bien très précieux.

Il frotta avec vigueur la chevelure de son fils qui tombait jusqu'à ses omoplates.

\- Et attache moi ces cheveux. On dirait une petite fille.

\- Eh !

Le père se releva en riant à gorge déployée, puis s'éloigna afin de laisser son fils s'exercer convenablement. Link tira la langue à son père quand il eut le dos tourné et reprit son entraînement sans plus tarder.

o0o

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, tu devrais venir voir ça, Karl.

Sir Oswald mena son ami d'enfance jusqu'à une des nombreuses fenêtres du château et se décala pour qu'il puisse voir le combat qui se déroulait sur l'arène d'entraînement. Karl remarqua aussitôt son fils en reconnaissant ses habits dédiés à l'exercice.

\- Regarde bien...

L'adolescent pointait l'épée qui lui avait été prêtée vers son adversaire et le sondait attentivement. Soudain, l'autre apprenti chevalier s'élança vers lui en criant pour se donner de l'allure et abattit son arme sur le jeune Link de quinze ans. Quand le blond sauta en arrière, l'air se fit si dense autour de son adversaire que celui-ci crut que le temps s'arrêtait uniquement pour lui. Link s'empressa de lui asséner un coup dans les côtes, sans le blesser. Le choc fit grogner l'autre jeune garçon, qui tomba à genoux en se tenant le flanc.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. avoua Oswald en se tournant vers son ami. On dirait que ton fils parvient à maîtriser le temps.

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible... souffla Karl, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu as vu la même chose que moi ! Cette capacité est hors norme, mon ami. Je ne sais comment ton fils parvient à se mouvoir si vite, puisque tu refuses de croire qu'il ralentit le temps.

Le père du jeune garçon recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête. Son compagnon jeta un autre coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, avant de poursuivre :

\- J'ai parlé avec Arthur, hier. Il m'a dit que ton fils n'avait plus rien à faire avec ces apprentis. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Il observa la réaction de son ami, qui avait brutalement blanchi.

\- Link va passer dans le groupe supérieur, plus approprié pour lui. S'il continue ainsi, il sera adoubé l'an prochain.

Karl se massait nerveusement les tempes et commença à tourner en rond, visiblement dérouté. Il savait que son fils était le meilleur de sa classe d'âge. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'apeurait.

\- Il sait manier n'importe quel type d'arme, et il est un archer d'exception. poursuivit l'autre chevalier. Ses maîtres s'accordent à le dire !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Oswald. maugréa Karl en croisant ses mains dans le dos. As-tu vu la taille de Link ? Il est le plus petit des apprentis. S'il passe au niveau supérieur, il va se faire écraser...

\- Il finira bien par grandir et rattraper ses aînés.

Son ami d'enfance s'approcha de lui afin de poser amicalement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude. Cependant, je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure voie à prendre pour lui. Tu te rends compte ? Il deviendra le chevalier le plus jeune de tout le royaume.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse le plus Link...

Karl revint se poster près de la fenêtre afin de voir son fils qui aidait son camarade à se remettre de son combat.

\- Il veut être prêt à servir le roi quand la Grande Calamité reviendra.

o0o

Ce soir-là, Link préparait ses affaires dans un gros sac de voyage. La veille, il avait appris qu'il s'entraînerait dorénavant avec ses aînés, et qu'il deviendrait certainement chevalier d'ici plusieurs mois. Malgré sa joie, il ressentait tout de même un certain stress qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Après tout, il s'apprêtait à vivre dans une caserne réservée aux futurs adoubés. Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte, et ses parents entrèrent quelques instants plus tard. L'ambiance de la pièce s'était faite plus pesante, à leur insu. Dans ses bras, Karl tenait une épée rangée dans son fourreau, ce qui donna des frissons au jeune homme.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te la remette. Bien que tu ne sois pas encore chevalier, tu en auras grandement besoin pour tes futurs entraînements. Elle te sera bien plus utile que les épées prêtées par l'école.

Link entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne parvint en sortir à cause des vives émotions qu'il éprouvait. Adélaïde décida de prendre la parole.

\- Nous sommes très fiers de toi, mon fils. Depuis tout petit, tu fais tellement d'efforts pour parvenir à ton but... J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu ne seras plus à la maison, maintenant...

Avec dignité, elle s'essuya les yeux pour de pas laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Elle t'appartient, désormais. déclara son père en lui tendant l'épée. Prends-en soin. Elle te revient de droit.

Presque machinalement, l'adolescent prit le fourreau dans ses bras et regarda avec admiration l'arme transmise par ses ancêtres. Il était si ému qu'il ne put répondre :

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas...

o0o

Le soleil était levé depuis plus d'une heure, la ville autour du château se trouvait déjà en effervescence. Mené par son maître le sir Arthur, Link traversait les couloirs de la caserne qui allait devenir sa nouvelle "maison" et rencontrait sur son passage quelques serviteurs qui se hâtaient. Il arriva dans une grande salle où avaient lieu tous les repas de la journée ; un vacarme désagréable régnait dans la grande pièce où avaient été installées des dizaines de tables, regroupant cinq à six apprentis.

\- Voici tes nouveaux camarades. Comme tu peux le remarquer, ils ont tous plus de trois ans que toi. Donc j'espère que ton intégration ne sera pas trop dure. Si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux venir m'en parler.

Sir Arthur le conduisit à la seule table de libre, un peu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle. Le jeune aspirant s'y assit, suivi du regard par quelques jeunes hommes qui l'avaient remarqué. Link reçut les dernières explications et recommandations de son maître, puis fut laissé en attendant que l'entraînement matinal commence. Un grand brun à forte carrure se leva alors avec ses trois amis et ils vinrent à sa rencontre en souriant narquoisement.

\- Alors, demi portion, tu t'es perdu ? lui lança moqueusement le brun. Ou tu viens admirer la future élite de la chevalerie ?

\- Je viens d'intégrer votre groupe. répondit simplement Link en affrontant son regard, sans la moindre once de peur.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ils laissent des gens comme toi devenir chevalier ?

Le blond inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Il savait très bien qu'il rencontrerait des types imbus d'eux-mêmes. Sa mère lui avait déjà appris à ne pas s'emballer dans ce genre de situation.

\- Je suis Conrad, fils du duc De Traives. Et je suis le meilleur aspirant pour devenir le chevalier servant de la princesse !

L' adolescent arqua légèrement un sourcil, mais n'entra pas dans sa provocation.

\- Je m'appelle Link, fils de Sir Karl. Ton intention est noble.

Les compagnons de Conrad rirent aux éclats en charriant leur ami avec quelques tapes sur le dos. Le brun, agacé, posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Link.

\- Écoute moi bien, petit. dit-il gravement. Y a une tradition, quand on arrive ici.

Ses camarades se calmèrent aussitôt, s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, et l'un d'eux tenta même de le raisonner.

\- Eh, Conrad... Tu vas pas lui imposer ça, quand même... Il est un peu jeune...

\- Et alors ? rétorqua le brun, d'un ton cinglant. S'il est là, c'est qu'il a le niveau non ?

Il se reporta sur le nouvel arrivant, et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu vas devoir te confronter à l'un d'entre nous, lors d'un véritable affrontement. Tu pourras ainsi nous prouver ce que tu vaux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Link plissa des yeux sans le lâcher du regard. Combattre ne l'effrayait pas, même si c'était contre un de ses aînés. Mais l'idée de faire ça pour montrer sa "valeur" lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Je refuse. annonça-t-il avec détermination. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes.

\- Comment ?!

Link se leva, faisant reculer par la même occasion le banc sur lequel il était assis, et croisa les bras.

\- Je préfère les combats singuliers, qui ont pour unique but de progresser.

Conrad serra un poing. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un gamin de quinze ans lui tienne tête avec autant de calme et de répartie. Alors que Link passait à côté de lui pour changer de place, le brun retira de sa main l'un de ses gants et vint souffleter d'un geste précis l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent. Le claquement provoqua un lourd silence dans la salle, tandis que Link s'était arrêté, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Maintenant, tu es obligé de te mesurer à moi pour laver cet affront. persiffla-t-il en s'éloignant. Retrouve-moi dans la cour Farone dans un quart d'heure.

Link serra les dents en regardant ses pieds, humilié par le soufflet de son aîné. Il trouvait ça tellement injuste que l'on s'en prenne à lui dès le premier jour... Il avait parfaitement compris que Conrad avait fait cela dans le but d'analyser ses capacités, et cela l'énervait grandement. Observé par tous, il quitta la pièce en direction de sa chambre afin de s'équiper.

o0o

\- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama son adversaire, au centre de l'espace terreux. J'ai failli attendre.

\- Excusez-moi, votre majesté. ironisa Link en faisant une révérence exagérée.

Les apprentis venus assistés au combat rirent alors que le fils du duc de Traives tiquait. Il dégaina immédiatement son épée et la brandit vers le jeune blond. L'adolescent était venu équipé d'un vieux bouclier de la salle d'armes qu'il avait accroché dans son dos.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, car je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !

Link dévoila à son tour la lame de son épée, la prit à deux mains et la mit verticalement face à lui avant de sourire.

\- Moi non plus. répliqua-t-il avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Tous furent surpris que ce soit lui qui entame l'affrontement, mais Conrad ne montra pas sa surprise et para avec force l'attaque de son adversaire. Peu habitué à faire face à une telle puissance, Link faillit lâcher son épée lors du contact. Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et abattit son épée vers le flanc du blond, qui l'évita de justesse. Conrad réitéra son attaque avec plus de rage, poussant l'adolescent à tout éviter. Face à un combat d'une telle envergure, il préférait examiner la technique de son adversaire plutôt que d'attaquer bêtement sans réfléchir. Link bondit sur le côté et roula sur le sol avant de se relever.

\- Tu nous joues le bouffon ou quoi ? se moqua le brun en se précipitant vers lui. Bats-toi !

Conrad brandit son arme au-dessus de sa tête, bloqua sa respiration puis l'abaissa vivement vers son adversaire qui para horizontalement son coup, la mâchoire serrée. Link dérapa sur la terre granuleuse en tentant de résister à la pression qu'excerçait son aîné sur lui. Le brun lui asséna soudainement un violent coup de pied qui bloqua la respiration du fils de Karl. Déstabilisé par la douleur, l'adolescent tituba en reculant puis tomba sur le coccyx, sous la risée de ses nouveaux compagnons. Voyant qu'il était à sa merci, Conrad esquissa un sourire avant de bondir vers lui en poussant une exclamation presque animale. Link tira brusquement son bouclier de son dos et parade difficilement l'attaque qui faillit écraser la plaque de métal contre lui. Le bruit fut fracassant, provoquant la fermeture de l'un des ses yeux et un gémissement à cause de l'effort.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? lui lança son adversaire en grimaçant. Je suis déçu !

Link claqua de la langue. Il ne pouvait pas se taire quand il se battait ?! Il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'attitude qu'il considérait comme irrespectueuse. Il roula sur le côté, ce qui fit crisser l'épée contre son bouclier avant que la lame ne vint se planter dans le sol.

\- Que...! émit Conrad en suivant sa cible du regard, pris de court.

L'adolescent se remit aussitôt debout et se rua vers son adversaire, son épée dans une main, son bouclier dans l'autre. _Il est gaucher ??_ pensa le jeune noble en dégageant son arme. Link attaqua en revers, fut paré par le brun, mais répéta son mouvement en donnant un coup vers l'extérieur qui déséquilibra son aîné. Pour le bloquer une deuxième fois, Conrad fut obligé d'empoigner son épée à deux mains, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait que le blond avait augmenté la force de ses offensives, même si elle n'égalait pas celle de ses camarades. Link fit alors une attaque circulaire si inattendue que son aîné manqua de perdre l'équilibre en voulant l'esquiver. Mis hors de lui par le fait qu'il lui tienne tête, Conrad grogna plaça un pied en arrière, prêt à lui asséner son attaque la plus puissante. _Si je cible sa hanche, il n'aura pas le temps de contrer !_ En un instant, il abattit son arme vers son flanc gauche que le bouclier paraissait mal protéger. Link para difficilement avec son épée car son adversaire avait effectué trop rapidement son mouvement pour qu'il puisse contrer à l'aide de son bouclier. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, le brun réitéra son attaque avec plus de rage encore, provoquant le basculement de son cadet qui lâcha involontairement sa protection de métal.

\- C'en est fini pour toi ! s'écria Conrad en élançant son épée vers l'adolescent.

Link roula brusquement sur le côté alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans la terre.

\- Il veut le tuer ou quoi ? chuchota l'un des camarades du brun.

Le fils de Karl jeta un regard noir au futur chevalier, essoufflé par ce combat dont la tension augmentait d'un cran. Bien que les déesses lui aient attribué une capacité hors normes, il ne voulait pas l'employer pour ce combat. Non... Il voulait gagner sans y avoir recours pour laver l'humiliation qu'il avait subi. Link se releva d'un coup, planta verticalement son épée dans le sol, prit appuie dessus et vint frapper le torse de Conrad à l'aide de ses deux pieds. Sa force physique étant moindre que la sienne à cause de la différence d'âge, il devait utiliser tous les moyens qui se trouvaient à sa portée pour y remédier. Le brun hoqueta sous le choc sans avoir eu le temps de dégager son arme de la terre. Déséquilibré, il chancela en battant l'air des bras mais son cadet vint lui assener un coup dans le ventre avec le dos de sa lame. Conrad grogna puis heurta lourdement le sol, ce qui lui coupa net le souffle et lui fit fermer les yeux. Le blond sauta tout à coup sur lui et le bloqua en posant un genou sur son abdomen, l'autre sur son bras armé.

Les apprentis chevaliers retinrent leur respiration, l'atmosphère devint pesante. Conrad sentit alors un métal glacial contre sa gorge ; il regarda à contre-cœur l'adolescent qui le maintenait au sol, son épée à la verticale au-dessus de sa pomme d'Adam. Le brun déglutit avec difficultés et serra les poings quand un dégoût immense s'empara de lui.

\- Tu t'avoues vaincu ? lui demanda froidement Link. Où tu veux peut-être que je t'enfonce mon épée comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire tout à l'heure ?

Les traits de son aîné se crispèrent, son visage rougit à cause de la honte qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis.

\- Je... j'abandonne... annonça-t-il avec résignation.

\- Bien, bien ! s'enthousiasma un homme qui sortait de la foule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses tes preuves si vite, jeune Link.

Les deux apprentis chevaliers tournèrent en même temps la tête vers sir Alaric. Le malaise de Conrad s'accrut plus encore.

\- M...maître ? bafouilla-t-il en rougissant de honte.

Link le libéra avant de rengainer son épée et de saluer poliment son futur maître. Son père lui avait mainte fois vanté ses mérites et ses multiples exploits dans l'armée du Roi. C'était un grand homme châtain à forte carrure et dont les stigmates de la guerre se reconnaissaient facilement sur la peau de son visage. Il était habillé simplement, si bien que l'on aurait pu se méprendre à penser qu'il était encore écuyer à son grand âge.

\- Comme on me l'avait annoncé, ta technique de combat sort quelque peu de l'ordinaire. déclara sir Alaric en s'approchant de son nouvel élève. J'ai néanmoins décelé quelques imperfections dans ton maintien de l'épée, lors de ton attaque circulaire. Place ta main plus proche de la garde. Tu pourras mettre plus de force dans tes coups.

\- Bien. dit le blond en hocha la tête avec détermination.

Son maître ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour examiner intégralement l'adolescent.

\- On fera de toi un homme, crois-moi. Quant à toi...

Il jeta un regard dur vers Conrad.

\- Ton comportement me fait honte. Souffleter son camarade dans l'unique but de l'affronter n'est pas digne d'un futur chevalier. J'espère que ce combat t'aura servi de leçon.

Le brun posa un genou à terre et courba 'à tête en pour demander pardon à Link. Ce dernier se contenta seulement de lui tendre la main, ce qui surprit son aîné. Conrad leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils arqués, et finit par esquisser un fin sourire avant d'attraper sa main. Le blond le tira afin qu'il puisse se relever tandis que tous leurs camarades autour s'approchaient de leur maître pour prendre connaissance de leur entraînement du jour. Pendant que Sir Alaric expliquait à tous le programme, Conrad fit face à Link et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Pardonne mon irrespect, Link. Je dois reconnaître que ma position en tant que meilleur apprenti m'est montée à la tête... J'espère qu'à l'avenir, nous serons en de meilleurs termes.

\- Oui. approuva l'adolescent en acquiesçant. Mais je n'oublie pas l'humiliation que tu m'as faite.

Conrad passa une main sur sa nuque en signe de honte.

\- Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour Link avant qu'il n'affiche un grand sourire.

\- Tu connais l'oubloyer sur la place Elmith, à trois rues d'ici ?

**( nda : un oubloyer est un fabriquant d'oublies, qui sont des sortes de gaufrettes).**

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, signifiant clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Conrad ne put empêcher un rire rauque d'éclater, ce qui lui attira un autre avertissement de la part de son maître.

o0o

\- Et c'est là où elle s'est tournée vers moi, et m'a dit : " Mais Conrad, tu sais bien que je suis fiancée avec Hector"!

La chute de l'histoire provoqua l'hilarité du petit groupe d'amis qui s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Doucement, Link riait avec eux en écoutant les diverses expériences vécues par ses compagnons. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait intégré leur groupe et s'était lié d'amitié avec grand nombre des futurs chevaliers qui l'appréciaient beaucoup pour sa sincérité et sa gentillesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Geoffrey, un grand garçon roux aux yeux marron.

\- Elle est partie et refuse de me voir depuis ce jour-là. De toute manière, je dévoue entièrement mon cœur à la princesse.

L'un de ses plus proches amis, Gautier, explosa de rire en lui donnant de fortes tapes dans le dos avant de s'exclamer :

\- Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes !

\- Quand je serai son chevalier servant, elle sera bien obligée de le savoir, crétin !

\- Ne reviens pas me voir en pleurant quand tu apprendras que ce ne sera pas toi.

Conrad lui lança un regard noir, accablé par les rires de ses compagnons. Gautier était un jeune homme dont la chevelure d'un blond très pâle se rapprochait parfois du blanc, il se tourna vers Link et lui demanda en souriant :

\- Eh, Link. Il paraît qu'à quatre ans, t'aurais battu plusieurs adultes en combat singulier.

Quand toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers lui, l'adolescent rougit fortement en regardant ses pieds.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. affirma-t-il. En vérité, j'avais sept ans quand j'ai battu un homme... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce fait a été aussi déformé.

\- À sept ans, tout de même... Dis-nous, tu ne te serais pas retenu contre Conrad, le premier jour ?

\- QUOI ?! s'écria le concerné en voyant rouge. Cesse un peu tes inepties, veux-tu ?

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le petit groupe, seul le feu crépitant semblait donner vie à la pièce. Sir Alaric fit alors son entrée. Les futurs chevaliers se levèrent brusquement pour le saluer, mais il les pria aussitôt de se rasseoir.

\- On m'a informé de la date de l'examen de fin d'étude. annonça-t-il avec une voix grave.

Il fit passer feuille où était inscrit l'événement en question.

\- Dans trois mois, vous allez devoir prouver votre valeur afin de devenir chevalier. Link, j'ose espérer que tu auras plus de seize ans, car c'est l'âge théorique minimum pour être adoubé.

Le blond acquiesça pour le lui confirmer. Dans presque deux mois, il fêterait son seizième anniversaire, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre adoubement, si toutefois vous réussissez votre examen, sera suivi par l'épreuve traditionnelle de l'épée.

Geoffrey arqua un sourcil, et le maître soupira quand son élève lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

\- Rassure-moi. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Lame Purificatrice ?

\- Oui, assurément.

\- Une fois par an, après l'adoubement des nouveaux chevaliers, ceux-ci sont emmenés au Nord du château, dans une forêt protégée par une divinité. L'épée s'y trouve. Si vous avez la chance d'aller là-bas, sachez que vous devriez tenter de la retirer de son piédestal. Même si j'ai peu d'espoir.

Un apprenti, nommé Thibaut, ricana suite à cette déclaration, mais se tut rapidement en voyant les airs graves de ses camarades. Après tout, chacun savait que le retour du grand Fléau se ferait pendant leur siècle, même s'il n'y avait aucune indication précise sur le moment de sa venue.

\- Bien. Il me reste d'autres élèves à aller prévenir. Si vous avez des questions, allez voir Sir Arthur. C'est lui qui se charge de l'examen final.

o0o

Assis sur l'un des bancs du grand village Zora, Link ne cessait de taper nerveusement le sol de son pied, perdu dans ses pensées. Il appréciait tout particulièrement cet endroit pour son atmosphère reposant et prospère ; il était entouré constamment par le bleu éclatant des pierres qui formaient toutes les infrastructures. Depuis tout petit, l'adolescent aimait s'y rendre, notamment avec son père, et rendre visite à une amie de longue date.

\- Je te trouve bien pâle aujourd'hui, Link... s'inquiéta Mipha qui se tenait prêt de lui. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?

Le blond l'observa un instant, puis lui offrit un sourire forcé pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas plus de soucis pour lui.

\- Non, je vais bien.

La princesse zora eut une expression attristée. Elle sentait bien que Link lui cachait ses états d'âme, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à tout lui dire.

\- Père m'a dit que ton dernier examen se passerait la semaine prochaine.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Je penserai à toi, ce jour-là. Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir.

L'hylien la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Savoir qu'il était soutenu par ses parents ainsi que par sa plus grande amie lui réchauffait le cœur et le soulageait de la pression qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Tu reviendras me voir, une fois chevalier ?

\- Bien sûr. J'espère avoir l'honneur d'être "adoubé" par ta lance, alors.

Le duo s'observa un instant avant de rire de bon cœur. Ils appréciaient ce temps précieux passé ensemble, bien que les visites de Link se soient faites plus rares depuis qu'il avait intégré le groupe de ses aînés.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement, et le jour de l'examen de fin d'étude arriva. Link ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ; il avait enfilé sa tenue d'entraînement, cinglé l'épée de son père avec fierté et accroché son arc dans son dos, comme à son habitude. Les apprentis furent rassemblés dans l'une des plus grandes cours du château royal, devant une grosse estrade de bois où vint monter Sir Arthur. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine à passer l'examen, et tous tentaient de dissimuler l'anxiété immense qu'ils éprouvaient. L'ambiance était pesante, si bien que Link se décala légèrement sur les côtés pour accéder à de l'air frais. Le chevalier se racla la gorge.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour chacun d'entre nous. commença-t-il en balayant le groupe du regard. Vous, aspirant chevalier, accéderez peut-être au titre de paladin. Mais pour cela, vous vous apprêtez à subir l'épreuve la plus difficile que vous ayez faite jusque-là.

Gautier déglutit difficilement.

\- Si vous la réussissez, en plus du titre de chevalier, vous aurez l'honneur de passer l'épreuve de l'épée. Mais ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, je vous prie.

Arthur, qui tenait un parchemin enroulé dans l'une de ses mains, le déplia afin de poursuivre.

\- Vous serez appelés un à un, toutes les cinq minutes.

Un premier aspirant fut donc envoyé dans la pièce où se déroulait l'épreuve, sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Conrad rejoignit son jeune ami à l'écart, et se pencha vers lui en soufflant.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me tienne en haleine de la sorte. grogna-t-il en fusillant un des gardes qui les surveillaient. Ils ne peuvent pas nous dire ce qui nous attend ?

\- Non. Ils veulent que nous soyons dans un état d'esprit proche de celui qu'éprouvent les chevaliers lors d'une bataille.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Avant un véritable combat, lors d'une guerre par exemple, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend, ni ne connaissent la force de leurs adversaires.

\- Mais il y a toujours les éclaireurs, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de déterminer le nombre exact d'ennemis, ainsi que leur puissance. Ils ne font qu'une simple évaluation.

\- Mais au moins, ils savent contre qui ils se battent ! s'exclama Conrad en s'adressant plus aux gardes qu'à son compagnon.

Gautier, non loin de là, vint à leur rencontre en s'étirant les bras par-dessus sa tête.

\- Ah... Ferme-la un peu, Conrad. On dirait ma sœur.

Le brun jura contre lui en hurlant de tout son soûl alors que son ami le raillait une fois de plus. Quant à Link, son attention avait déjà été captée par une autre personne, bien plus raffinée que ses camarades, bien plus élégante, bien plus discrète. En remarquant une magnifique chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés, le cœur du garçon rata un battement dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille marchait le long des remparts et inspectait attentivement les aspirants, accompagnée par son amie sheikah. Gautier perçut le changement dans l'attitude de Link, et comprit qu'il avait vu la prêtresse royale en suivant son regard.

\- C'est la princesse... dit-il, tout aussi subjugué que Link.

L'adolescent fut encore plus troublé de l'apprendre.

\- Elle est... vraiment très jolie... souffla le jeune blond sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Oui... approuvèrent ses deux amis en hochant la tête.

Zelda, qui observait les apprentis chevaliers, s'arrêta avant de se tenir les mains et de demander à son amie :

\- Impa, ce sont bien les aspirants qui passent l'examen de fin d'étude ?

\- Oui, ce sont bien eux. J'ai entendu dire que certains étaient très doués.

Zelda dévisagea un court instant la sheikah, et finit par soupirer.

\- Tous nos chevaliers sont très adroits.

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Récemment, leur maître m'a dit, notamment, que l'un d'entre eux était particulièrement brillant.

\- Quel est le fond de ta pensée, Impa ? lui demanda Zelda avec grand sérieux.

La sheikah esquissa un sourire. Son amie lisait toujours aussi bien en elle. Impa jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens et remarqua que trois d'entre eux regardaient bien trop attentivement la princesse.

\- Allons en discuter ailleurs. Je crois que nous déconcentrons les futurs chevaliers.

La princesse leva les yeux au ciel, puis elles quittèrent le rempart pour rentrer dans le château. Les trois aspirants soupirèrent alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Je veux l'épouser... avoua Conrad, encore sous le charme.

\- Reviens sur Terre, vieux frère. lui dit Gautier en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la joue. Les princesses ne s'intéressent pas aux simples garçons comme nous. Je te rappelle que tu veux déjà épouser six autres demoiselles.

\- Laisse-moi rêver. grommela le brun en réhaussant sa ceinture. Puis je ne suis pas le seul à être autant touché par le charme de la princesse. Y a qu'à voir la tête de Link.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent qu'à baisser le regard pour découvrir le blond dont le visage avait terriblement rougi, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de ses amis. Honteux, il se mit dos à eux, les bras croisés, afin de calmer son trouble.

\- Link ! Où est Link ? tonna Sir Arthur sur l'estrade. Allez, viens mon garçon. C'est à toi.

L'adolescent le rejoignit sans plus tarder et lui emboîta silencieusement le pas en direction des geôles du château. Sur le chemin, il demanda si l'aspirant précédent avait déjà terminé son épreuve pour qu'on vienne le chercher lui.

\- Non, nous avons trois salles pour l'examen. Mais je dois assister aux premières minutes. C'est pour cela que je viens vous chercher toutes les cinq minutes.

Ils empruntèrent un couloir glacial qui donna des frissons au jeune blond et fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Les geôles demeuraient loin d'être très accueillantes, et encore moins rassurantes. Leurs pas résonnaient entre les pierres humides qui fondaient les murs, et alourdissaient par conséquent l'atmosphère. Les torches accrochées et tremblantes éclairaient le chemin étroit qui donnait la désagréable impression à Link d'être emprisonné. Le chevalier s'arrêta devant une porte à double battant faite de bois brute, jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, puis posa une main sur la poignée en métal. L'adolescent avait déjà compris ce qui se tenait derrière cette porte.

\- J'aimerais te donner quelques dernières informations avant que tu ne débutes l'épreuve. Je vois que tu as apporté ton arc, c'est bien. Tu as le droit d'utiliser les armes que tu souhaites. Ton seul but est de montrer que tu es digne de devenir chevalier.

Face à l'expression devenue impassible du blond, Sir Arthur soupira.

\- Quoi que tu trouves dans cette pièce, sache que ton ennemi est très dur à vaincre. Quand tu entreras, tu trouveras de multiples aménagements qui te permettront de te cacher ou de te dissimuler. Mais ils peuvent aussi être un inconvénient.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Link, interpellé par cette remarque.

\- Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Bonne chance, mon garçon. Que les déesses guident ta lame.

Aussitôt, Sir Arthur baissa la poignée et poussa l'un des deux battants afin que l'adolescent puisse passer. Un air durement respirable l'engloba tandis que le chevalier refermait sans plus tarder. Le blond se jeta vers la première palissade qui se trouvait sur son chemin afin de cacher le plus rapidement possible sa présence, puis examina avec attention l'environnement imposé. Quelques grosses caisses de bois et des palissades avaient été dispersées dans toute la salle, quelques armes de médiocre qualité jonchaient le sol, un escalier montait le long du mur jusqu'à une petite plate-forme de pierre. Le jeune aspirant inspecta les moindres recoins à la recherche de son adversaire, mais rien ne se dressait devant lui. Les seuls sons perceptibles étaient ceux de sa respiration qu'il régulait parfaitement. Des ouvertures avaient été créées dans les murs afin que des chevaliers, se trouvant dans un couloir attenant, puissent suivre le combat et intervenir en cas de problème.

Link aperçut à quelques mètres de là un carquois de fortune, rempli d'une dizaine de flèches. Silencieusement, il se déplaça vers lui et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il possédait maintenant tout l'équipement qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour se battre. Le plafond, qui s'avérait être une trappe immense, s'ouvrit soudainement et de lourds morceaux d'os tombèrent dans la salle en brisant l'une des caisses, et soulevant un fin nuage de poussière. Aussitôt, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se plaqua fortement contre son abri en retenant son souffle. Il se demandait ce que pouvait être cette "chose" qui venait de s'écrouler devant lui. D'étranges crissements se firent entendre, accompagnés par des secousses moyennes mais non négligeables. Intrigué, le blond regarda ce dont il s'agissait et découvrit un stalnox mesurant plus de dix mètres de haut, d'une carrure très imposante. Le monstre scrutait tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de sa proie, mais il ne vit rien.

Link n'avait jamais affronté une telle créature, il ne connaissait pas ses origines. Son père, une fois, lui en avait vaguement parlé sans pour autant lui dire comment le vaincre. Sa capacité à se mouvoir relevait presque du miracle si l'on oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre démoniaque. Les flèches n'auraient aucun effet sur des os. Sa seule possibilité était de l'attaquer de front avec son épée. Link posa une main sur la fusée de son arme et s'approcha lentement de son adversaire en restant accroupi pour mieux se dissimuler. Lorsqu'il fut à cinq mètres, il dégaina soudainement son épée alors que le Stalnox était de dos, et continua à avancer silencieusement. La créature se retourna d'un coup vers lui et écrasa son poing sur l'emplacement de l'hylien qui avait bondi sur le côté au dernier moment.

\- Comment a-t-il pu m'entendre ??

Comment un monstre fait d'os pouvait-il percevoir les sons ? Le Stalnox se redressa sans quitter Link de son unique œil vert et s'immobilisa pour analyser sa proie de la tête aux pieds. En une fraction de seconde, Link s'élança vers lui et abattit son épée derrière sa rotule grâce à son attaque circulaire. Déstabilisé à cause de sa jambe coupée, la créature maléfique bascula en arrière puis heurta lourdement le sol, provoquant de fortes secousses. Le blond bondit sur lui entre ses côtes puis planta son arme entre deux vertèbres afin de briser leur liaison et l'empêcher de se relever. Link voulut se précipiter pour lui porter le même coup au niveau de la nuque, mais le Stalnox balaya l'air d'un bras en direction de l'aspirant et le força à reculer pour ne pas être blessé. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il vit les os de sa jambe se ressouder avec le reste de son corps, ainsi que ses vertèbres.

_Son énergie vitale doit être dans son œil._ pensa l'adolescent en rengainant son épée et en prenant son arc.

Alors qu'il le brandissait en direction de sa tête, le monstre cacha son œil d'une main, ce qui fit claquer la langue de Link. Tout à coup, son ennemi projeta sur lui une de ses côtes avec puissance. L'hylien roula sur sa droite pour éviter le choc mortel. L'os créa une profonde fissure dans les pierres du mur, alarmant sur jeune apprenti quant à la nécessité de ne pas relâcher sa vigilance. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, sous les yeux des chevaliers qui l'observaient. Link courut vers les escaliers, sentit un autre os lui frôler le dos, puis sauta dans le vide face au Stalnox. L'air ambiant s'alourdit aussitôt, le temps parut se figer pour les chevaliers et pour la créature démoniaque, tandis que le blond replaçait sa flèche, brandit son arc une nouvelle fois et ferma un œil en visant celui de son ennemi. Il la décocha soudainement sans que le Stalnox ne puisse réagir, et le temps reprit son cours naturel.

Link se réceptionna difficilement à terre bien que la hauteur de sa chute fut impressionnante pour les observateurs, pendant que le monstre s'écrasait de tout son poids contre les dalles glacées de la salle, une main sur son œil gravement meurtri. L'aspirant jeta son arc au sol avant de sauter vers son ennemi en dégainant à nouveau son épée. Dans un coup de grâce, la lame transperça le crâne du Stalnox qui s'immobilisa immédiatement. Essoufflé à cause de son attaque spéciale, Link mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de retirer son arme en regardant le corps inerte de la créature.

\- Ce... Ce gamin vient vraiment de battre un Stalnox aussi rapidement ?! s'exclama l'un des chevaliers, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- N'est-ce pas le fils de Karl ? À un si jeune âge, cela relève presque du miracle d'être aussi doué...

Sir Arthur ouvrit alors la porte de la salle d'examen et applaudit fortement l'élève, imité par ses compagnons à travers les ouvertures.

\- Encore une fois, tu auras su me surprendre, mon garçon. Le complimenta-t-il en souriant. Tu es l'un des rares à vaincre un Stalnox aussi vite. Tu as réussi ton épreuve avec succès !

\- Merci. bredouilla timidement Link en le rejoignant, ce qui fit rire son ancien maître.

Sir Arthur lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te mener à la pièce réservée à ceux qui deviendront chevaliers. Avec ce que tu viens de nous montrer, tu pourras devenir chevalier de la garde sans souci ! Peut-être même capitaine...


	10. Chapitre 10

\- Alors Link, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être moins lourd que l'armure ? le nargua Conrad en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule tandis que Gautier et Geoffrey riaient bruyamment en le voyant les rejoindre.

\- La ferme Conrad. répliqua le jeune blond en grommelant.

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient réunis avec leurs compagnons dans la majestueuse salle du trône, dans les quartiers principaux. Leurs familles ainsi que d'autres chevaliers s'étaient déplacés afin de venir assister à l'une des cérémonies les plus importantes de leur vie. Les futurs paladins, alignés à la perfection, attendaient avec impatience la venue du roi qui allait diriger l'évènement du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Quelqu'un devrait peut-être porter Link sur ses épaules ? proposa innocemment Thibaut. Le roi risque de ne pas le voir sinon !

L'intégralité du groupe, excepté le concerné, rit aux éclats malgré l'ambiance solennelle qui devait régner dans la salle. Link leva avec exaspération les yeux au plafond avant de soupirer. Ses camarades ne rataient jamais une occasion pour se moquer de sa taille. Il n'avait toujours pas fait sa poussée de croissance, contrairement à tous les garçons de son âge. Les vives discussions cessèrent soudainement, laissant place à une atmosphère pesante. Escorté par sa garde personnelle, le souverain d'Hyrule fit son entrée, son attitude imposait le respect à quiconque posait le regard sur lui. Immédiatement, les futurs chevaliers posèrent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête en retenant leur souffle.

\- Relevez-vous, je vous prie. leur demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Ils s'exécutèrent à l'unisson alors que leur rythme cardiaque devenait plus rapide à chaque seconde passée. La princesse arriva à son tour, accompagnée par sa suivante sheikah. Comme la première fois, Link crut que son cœur allait quitter sa poitrine face à une jeune fille aussi charmante que la prêtresse royale. Ses cheveux paraissaient si soyeux, chacun de ses pas témoignait de sa légèreté et de sa finesse, de sa posture émanait une élégance qu'on ne pouvait lui refuser. Inexorablement, le blond éprouvait une attirance spéciale envers elle, et cela le troublait tant qu'il était honteux d'éprouver de tels sentiments en apercevant la fille du roi. Lui, un simple chevalier issu de la basse noblesse... il ne devait pas être déstabilisé par cette jeune demoiselle, l'hylien pensait entacher l'honneur de Zelda. Il fut si absorbé par la contemplation de la prêtresse royale qu'il ne prêta aucune attention au discours habituel du roi, si bien que Conrad dut le ramener à la réalité en lui donnant un discret coup de coude ; le roi s'apprêtait à donner la colée aux jeunes gens. Il s'avança dignement vers le chevalier à l'extrémité de la ligne formée puis compléta le rituel d'une voix monotone.

Le cœur de Link s'emballa plus encore lorsque son voisin, Conrad, recevait la colée. L'adolescent jeta un regard à ses parents qui se tenaient fermement la main et retenaient leurs larmes de joie. Une figure imposante se dressa alors devant lui, cachant une partie de la lumière que filtraient les grands vitraux à une dizaine de mètres de haut. Link s'empressa de poser un genou à terre, et tendit humblement au roi son épée, dans son fourreau. Le souverain la prit avec délicatesse, la dégaina puis la mit verticalement face à lui avant de prononcer avec formalité :

\- Devant les déesses, jures-tu d'aimer ton pays, de le protéger et de donner ta vie pour sauver ton peuple ?

Le blond ferma les yeux avant de déclarer gravement :

\- Je le jure.

\- Jures-tu de mettre ton épée au service de la veuve et de l'orphelin, dans le but de renier le mal et de repousser les ennemis de ton peuple ?

L'adolescent entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Je le jure. dit-il avec détermination.

Le roi posa alors le plat de la lame sur l'épaule gauche du blond pour qui le temps paraissait s'être arrêté.

\- Que les déesses veillent sur toi et bénissent ton épée.

L'épée vint se poser sur son autre épaule puis elle fut remise dans son fourreau. Le souverain la donna alors à l'un de gardes près de lui, puis donna la colée au garçon avant de se déplacer. Link se releva malgré les forces qui avaient quitté ses jambes et reprit son épée alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il était chevalier... Son rêve venait enfin de se réaliser. Adélaïde pleurait de bonheur dans les bras de son mari qui rayonnait de joie. Son fils réussit à lire sur ses lèvres :

" Je suis fier de toi."

o0o

Des branches craquaient sous les pieds, le vent venait frapper contre l'armure des nouveaux chevaliers qui marchaient dans une forêt d'un vert éclatant, où poussaient diverses fleurs aux innombrables odeurs délicates. Guidés par leurs aînés, ils arpentaient le chemin tracé entre les arbres et découvraient cette forêt qui leur semblait presque surnaturelle. Ils avaient tous la même mission : retirer l'épée de son socle.

\- Vous allez assister à ma réussite triomphante ! clama haut et fort Conrad en croisant en les bras. Quand j'aurais retiré l'épée, la princesse en personne reconnaîtra à quel point je suis formidable et elle sera obligée de me prendre comme chevalier servant !

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop. répliqua Gautier qui marchait en tête. Cela m'étonnerait que la Lame Purificatrice reconnaisse comme maître un crétin de ton espèce.

Leurs compagnons, dont Link, ricanèrent, ce qui irrita le grand brun.

\- Vous rirez moins quand elle sera entre mes mains !

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Link sentait une force invisible le tirer devant lui sans qu'il puisse y résister. Il pensait, en conséquent, que ce devait être l'aura de l'Épée, et qu'elle touchait aussi tous ses compagnons. La végétation était par endroit si dense qu'il paraissait impossible de la traverser, un étrange brouillard planait au loin. Les paladins qu'ils suivaient les firent passer sous une arche naturelle de pierre, puis ils accédèrent à une grande place dégagée d'arbres, mais toutefois recouverte par les hauts branchages de la divinité gardienne du Piédestal et des korogus, qui demeuraient cachés. Quand ils aperçurent l'Épée de Légende à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, les jeunes adoubés s'immobilisèrent tout d'un coup, subjugués tant par sa beauté que par son aura.

\- L'épreuve va maintenant commencer. leur annonça d'une voix monotone l'un de leurs aînés. Mettez-vous dans l'ordre qu'il vous plait. De toute manière, cela ne pendra que quelques minutes avant que l'on revienne au château. Qui veut commencer ?

Geoffrey fut le seul jeune homme qui eut le courage de se porter volontaire bien que tous les autres eurent grandement envie d'aller retirer cette arme légendaire. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, prit la fusée à deux mains puis tira de toutes ses forces vers le haut. La Lame Purificatrice ne bougea pas, ce qui ne parut pas décevoir le roux pour autant. D'un air presque désintéressé, il revint vers ses camarades et les encouragea à essayer. Quelques jeunes gens tentèrent aussi, mais sans succès.

\- J'en ai assez de voir tous ces crétins échouer ! s'indigna Conrad en s'approchant de l'arme. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un héros, moi !

Il prit la fusée à une main avec une prétention qui ne lui était pas inconnue, puis tira d'un coup vers lui. Quand il sentit que la lame restait profondément ancrée dans le piédestal, il l'attrapa à deux mains et exerça toute sa force dessus pour la déloger, sous les rires moqueurs de ses plus proches amis qui avaient échoué avant lui.

\- Il est beau, le " Héros" ! le railla Gautier qui n'arrivait à calmer son fou rire.

\- La ferme ! rétorqua le brun en criant, rouge de honte.

Il revint vers ses compagnons qui continuèrent à se moquer de lui en lui donnant de fausses tapes amicales. De son côté, Link était de plus en plus attiré par la force invisible qu'émanait l'épée. Alors que personne ne lui prêtait attention, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le piédestal. Une forte bourrasque passa entre les arbres et fit virevolter les mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son casque, brillant sous les rayons parvenus à traverser le dense feuillage de l'arbre Mojo. Comme envoûté, il enroula ses doigts autour de la fusée de la Lame Purificatrice et reçut une faible décharge électrique qui ne le déstabilisa point. Son emprise se fit plus forte tandis qu'il fléchissait les genoux. Sa main libre vint rejoindre l'autre pour avoir une meilleure prise, puis ses muscles se contractèrent en tirant l'épée verticalement. La lame bougea dans son socle, stupéfiant le blond dont le dos fut parcouru par un long frisson.

\- _Poursuis ton destin, jeune Link_. dit une voix grave dans sa tête.

L'hylien grimaça en fournissant un effort plus intense puis retira complètement l'Épée de Légende en poussant un faible grognement. Un éclat éblouissant sortit de la lame, aveuglant tous les chevaliers présents, alors qu'un vent d'une puissante incroyable se forma tout autour de l'Élu des déesses, soulevant feuilles et poussière. Paralysé par une multitude d'émotions, Link tenait face à lui l'Excalibur tant convoitée par de nombreux hommes.

\- Im... impossible... murmura un paladin en découvrant ce spectacle époustouflant. Le... Le héros a été choisi...

Les jeunes hommes, qui avaient cessé de rire, furent bouche bée devant cette scène qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir un jour.

\- _Tu es enfin revenu chercher l'épée qui t'est dû, Héros_. continua l'arbre Mojo à travers son esprit. _J'attendais ton retour depuis dix millénaires._

Le jeune blond papillonna des yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur. Cependant, ses jambes ne daignaient bouger, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- _Le destin que tu devras accomplir est immense, mon garçon. Les Déesses t'ont choisi afin de sauver une fois de plus Hyrule de Ganon le Fléau. Son retour est imminent, il est nécessaire que tu puisses t'y préparer le plus rapidement possible. La prêtresse royale et toi devrez vous battre ensemble pour vaincre la Calamité afin de préserver la paix en Hyrule. Va, jeune Link. Le futur de ce royaume repose à présent sur tes épaules._

Une boule de forma dans le ventre de l'adolescent, sa gorge était devenue désagréablement sèche et sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Lentement, le blond se tourna vers ses compagnons, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quand son regard croisa les leurs, tous s'agenouillèrent devant lui en signe de profond respect, reconnaissant en lui le Héros des légendes.

\- Ne... ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît... les pria-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. Je...

Un homme se releva avant les autres et alla le rejoindre en affichant un air grave qui accrut l'anxiété de Link.

\- Suivez-moi, Élu de l'Épée. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Je crains que le retour du Fléau soit proche...

\- Mais...

\- Vous devez impérativement paraître devant le roi.

Le chevalier le prit par le bras et le força à le suivre sans s'arrêter devant ses amis. Link leur lança un regard presque suppliant, priant qu'on vienne l'aider, qu'on vienne lui dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Que le destin de tout son peuple ne reposait pas sur ses seules épaules.

o0o

\- Votre Majesté ! s'écria un garde royal en accourant avant de s'agenouiller devant le trône, essoufflé. Les... Les Déesses ont choisi ! La Lame Purificatrice a été retirée de son piédestal !

\- Comment ?! tonna le roi en se levant d'un bond. Emmenez-moi immédiatement l'élu !

\- Bien.

Le messager repartit sans plus tarder afin d'aller chercher celui dont le retour était tant attendu. Link, escorté par une quinzaine de gardes royaux, fut mené jusqu'à son souverain et se prosterna devant lui sans un mot. Depuis son retour, il ne parvenait plus à parler, le trouble qu'il ressentait était bien trop grand pour lui permettre de s'exprimer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à paraître calme et serein.

\- Tu es donc le Héros dont il est mention dans les légendes. commença le roi en s'approchant de lui. En retirant l'épée, tu as appris quel serait ton destin. À partir de maintenant, tu poursuivras tes entraînements intensifs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ose espérer que tu ne me désappointeras pas, jeune chevalier.

Le cœur de Link se serra brusquement avant qu'il ne pose un genou à terre pour témoigner son total dévouement envers la famille royale. Puisque les déesses l'avaient choisi pour sauver le royaume du Fléau, alors il accomplirait son devoir avec justesse et droiture. Tout son peuple comptait désormais sur lui. Tout son espoir était porté sur lui. Il ne pouvait décevoir tous ceux qui croyaient en lui.

o0o

Assis sur le lit de sa chambre, Link nettoyait silencieusement le fourreau de l'Épée de Légende. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait été choisi par les déesses et qu'il devait tous les jours s'exercer à manier diverses armes. Il s'était déjà habitué au poids de sa nouvelle épée et avait compris comment activer à sa guise son immense pouvoir. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte puis son père entra quelques instants plus tard, le visage creusé par le souci : il n'avait pas pu revoir son fils depuis des semaines, sur ordre du roi. Mais aujourd'hui, à cause de sa santé de plus en plus dégradée, il avait obtenu la permission de le voir.

\- Fils... murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Machinalement, Link se leva puis vint enlacer son père quand il fut au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu nous manques tellement. lui dit Karl en le serrant fortement contre lui. Ta mère se fait un sang d'encre depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Nous espérions au moins que tu nous donnes des nouvelles...

Contre son torse, l'adolescent ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, honteux. Cependant, le visage de son père se fit plus dur et il attrapa son fils par les épaules avant d'ancrer fermement ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Link ? Tu n'es donc pas content de me voir ?

Le blond voulut entrouvrir la bouche mais sa poitrine se compressa aussitôt comme pour l'empêcher de dire le moindre mot.

\- Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, Link ! J'ai entendu dire que tu ne parlais plus à tes amis et que tu restais seul ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le Héros baissa la tête en serrant les dents mais n'osa plus affronter le regard de son père. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir la déception que semblait éprouver Karl.

\- Ne... Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu ainsi depuis que tu as retiré... Regarde-moi quand je te parle, fils ! Par les déesses... Est-ce que tu te rends compte... Je... Je ne te reconnais pas...

La voix du vieux chevalier se brisa malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas croire toutes ces rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de son fils. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Alors... alors pourquoi le visage de son garçon restait si impassible ? Karl déglutit à contre-cœur puis se dirigea vers la petite table de bois présente devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Il y déposa un petit paquet puis repassa par la porte avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

\- Ta mère a préparé ça pour toi. Elle espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Il quitta définitivement le couloir sur ces dernières paroles au ton doux. Dorénavant seul dans sa chambre, le blond resta immobile de longues minutes en fixant le vieux parquet. Finalement, il s'approcha de la table, déballa le paquet que son père lui avait emmené et découvrit un morceau de son gâteau préféré, joliment préparé pour l'occasion. Une perle d'eau tomba à côté de la part suivie de plusieurs autres, incontrôlables. Link s'essuya maladroitement les yeux et dut s'appuyer sur la planche de bois pour éviter de s'asseoir.

Une semaine plus tard, il fut nommé en tant que chevalier servant de la princesse Zelda en personne afin de la protéger et de l'accompagner dans ses divers voyages à travers Hyrule. Le jour suivant eut lieu le rite symbolique où la prêtresse royale donna sa bénédiction au Prodige hylien. Le jour même eut lieu une grande cérémonie où le roi réunit tous les Prodiges ainsi que sa fille pour leur rappeler une énième fois leur devoir.

o0o

Link eut bien du mal à se faire apprécier de la Princesse quand il commença à être à ses côtés. Elle paraissait être ennuyée par sa présence et le rejetait souvent pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue. Pourtant, à force d'efforts et après lui avoir sauvé la vie, le chevalier attira la sympathie de Zelda et ils parvinrent à se lier d'amitié. Au fil des mois passés à parcourir Hyrule, à découvrir les Créatures Divines et à apprendre le fonctionnement des Gardiens, le Prodige développa de profonds sentiments envers sa demoiselle mais n'osait pas, cependant, les lui montrer. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple chevalier, et elle la future suzeraine d'un royaume. Malheureusement, le retour de Ganon le Fléau se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, et Zelda dut se rendre à la source de la sagesse dans un dernier espoir que son pouvoir s'éveille. Ayant tous les deux dix-sept ans, l'accès à la source leur fut autorisé. Mais en vain... Le pouvoir du seau de s'éveilla pas. Et lorsque qu'elle dut annoncer cette grave nouvelle aux autres Prodiges, Ganon attaqua le château, corrompant les Gardiens ainsi que les Créatures Divines dans lesquelles se trouvaient leurs pilotes prêts à défendre le royaume. Le Héros et la Princesse, retournés au château, découvrirent avec horreur la destruction, l'anéantissement de la ville, la tuerie qui s'y déroulait. Des femmes hurlaient, des enfants pleuraient en appelant désespérément leurs parents, des hommes se trouvaient sous les décombres ou séparés de leurs membres déchiquetés par les fatales attaques des Gardiens. Les chevaliers du roi n'arrivaient pas à les repousser ni même à les éliminer. C'était un véritable massacre.

Courant à travers les rues pour sauver la Princesse, Link dut ignorer les horribles supplications des blessés et des mourants. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul but : garder Zelda en vie. Car ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir sceller Ganon.

\- LINK !! hurla une voix familière en se joignant à leur course désespérée. Les déesses soient louées, vous n'avez rien...

Le Prodige eut du mal à reconnaître Conrad ; son bras gauche était ensanglanté, son armure avait été détruite sur une grande partie de son torse.

\- Passez par la porte Sud ! C'est par là que fuient les civils !

Des débris de toiture jonchaient le sol, les murs de nombreuses maisons s'étaient écroulés au milieu des rues et rendaient la fuite d'autant plus difficile et dangereuse. Quand enfin ils aperçurent l'entrée sud de la ville, ils redoublèrent d'efforts, oubliant qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé les limites de leurs corps. Un autre chevalier les rejoignit, essoufflé et la tempe ouverte suite à une blessure.

\- Dépêchez-vous !! leur cria Gautier, paniqué.

Un puissant rayon blanc trancha l'air à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant hurler Zelda et creusant profondément la terre sur son passage. Une horde de Gardiens s'était lancée à leur poursuite afin d'éliminer la prêtresse royale et son chevalier servant. Les deux paladins les poussèrent en dehors des murailles mais Link s'arrêta au bout d'une quinzaine de mètres quand il vit qu'ils ne les suivaient plus.

\- Éloignez-vous le plus loin possible ! leur ordonna son ami blond en se plaçant rapidement derrière la porte. On se charge de fermer les portes et de les retenir !

Quand le jeune homme comprit ce que ses deux amis s'apprêtaient à faire, ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effroi et il s'empressa de courir faire eux.

\- NE NOUS REJOINS PAS, LINK ! hurla Gautier en poussant de toutes ses forces.

La bouche du Prodige s'ouvrit pour répliquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé.

\- C'est notre devoir de mourir ici !

Un nouveau rayon vint frapper le rempart, faisant vibrer le sol par la même occasion. Les deux chevaliers poussèrent de toutes leurs forces en criant pour se donner de la force, sous les yeux horrifiés de Link.

\- NON !! s'époumona-t-il en se précipitant vers la fine ouverture des énormes battants qui se refermaient devant lui.

\- Link, reviens ! s'écria Zelda alors qu'un fort sentiment de panique s'emparait d'elle.

Le Prodige vit une lumière éblouissante sortir d'un des Gardiens avant qu'un laser ne se forme. Link tendit la main vers ses amis en essayant d'hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à se créer dans sa bouche. Quelques centimètres avant que les portes ne soient fermées, le rayon frappa les deux battants avec une puissante telle que le blond fut propulsé en arrière et roula sur la route terreuse.

\- Link ! l'appela la prêtresse en accourant vers lui, affolée.

Le Héros se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, la vue troublée à cause de l'énergie déployée par le laser. Des taches rouges apparurent alors dans son champ de vision, se trouvant sur ses mains. Lentement, son regard remonta vers ses bras puis sur son torse, découvrant sur chaque parcelle de tissu du sang qui n'était pas le sien. Épouvanté, ses membres se mirent à trembler fortement, sa gorge était devenue si sèche qu'elle ne parvenait plus à laisser entrer correctement l'air dans ses poumons. Il venait de perdre toutes personnes qui lui avaient été chères...

Il avait tant envie de hurler... Alors pourquoi aucun son ne pouvait se former dans sa gorge ?

o0o

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! le supplia Zelda d'une voix brisée en le soulevant vers elle.

À bout de force, blessé de toute part, Link n'entendait plus que de lointains bourdonnements, les supplications de la princesse paraissaient tels de vagues échos. N'arrivant presque plus à respirer, le jeune homme fut pris d'une quinte de toux, crachant involontairement du sang suite à de graves lésions sur son corps. Pour lui, c'était la fin...

\- Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas... souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à tomber sur la tunique du Prodige.

Dans un dernier effort, il planta son regard dans le sien comme pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé, puis une vive lumière blanche se présenta à lui pour l'englober entièrement et lui faire oublier toute la douleur physique et psychologique qu'il éprouvait.

o0o

\- Après la mort de Link, reprit l'arbre Mojo, la princesse ordonna qu'il soit emmené au sanctuaire de la Renaissance où il fallut cent années pour que son cœur batte de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Sans mot pour qualifier toute la tragédie à laquelle elle venait d'assister, Olympe retira sa main posée sur l'écorce.

\- Il... Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

\- Je crains que non. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Malheureusement, cette amnésie a effacé tous les sentiments qu'il portait aux personnes qui étaient chères à ses yeux. Ses parents, ses amis, la princesse Zelda... Même si tu évoques leur nom en lui parlant de ce qu'il a pu vivre avec eux, il ne ressentira rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de profonde nostalgie.

La châtaine tourna le dos à l'arbre et posa son regard sur le Prodige, plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Elle comprenait enfin la raison de son mutisme, une habitude qu'il semblait pourtant avoir gardé malgré son amnésie. Ce garçon, qui n'avait que quelques semaines de moins qu'elle, éprouvait une intense pression due à son devoir qu'une personne ne pourrait pas supporter en temps normal.

\- Vous pensez... que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour lui ?

\- C'est à toi d'en trouver la réponse, jeune amie. Mais n'oublie pas que Link a sa propre volonté. Peut-être ne désirera-t-il pas de ton aide.

La voyageuse hocha doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à se faire aider. Pourtant, après avoir eu accès aux souvenirs les plus importants de la vie du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le tirer de sa solitude. Peut-être... se voyait-elle à travers lui.

\- Combien de temps durent les épreuves de l'Épée ?

\- Tout dépend de l'esprit de Link. Cela peut prendre quelques heures, comme plusieurs jours.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Plusieurs jours ?! répéta-t-elle en s'écriant. Vous lui demandez la Lune ou quoi ?

\- Non, rien de bien méchant. Mais si son esprit n'est pas assez fort, je crains qu'il ne revienne pas parmi nous.

\- Mais... C'est le Prodige, le dernier espoir d'Hyrule, non ? C'est de la folie ! s'indigne Olympe en blêmissant. S'il meurt, ce royaume court à sa perte !

Elle lança un regard effaré à l'arbre alors que son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté dans sa poitrine. C'était pure folie que de soumettre le Héros à une épreuve qui pourrait lui être fatale.

\- Le jeune Link a décidé de se mesurer aux épreuves de l'Épée. Il est trop tard pour remettre en question son choix. Au vu de la fatigue qui semble te gagner peu à peu, je te conseille grandement d'aller te reposer, chère amie. Ton corps, pour l'instant, ne te permet pas de supporter autant d'émotions et d'efforts.

Olympe baissa la tête pour fixer le sol, dégoutée de devoir admettre que la divinité de la forêt avait raison.

\- Fais lui confiance. Link n'abandonne jamais ses compagnons. Tu as dû le comprendre à travers ses souvenirs perdus.

La châtaine opina en tournant les talons puis revint sur la terre ferme d'un pas lourd qui trahissait un certain trouble. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, sa vision de Link avait une nouvelle fois changé. Elle comprenait pourquoi il lui venait toujours en aide sans rien attendre en retour. Ses actions désintéressées dévoilaient d'autant plus sa vertu.

\- Est-ce que t'as faim ?

Olympe sursauta en entendant la petite voix aiguë qui provenait de sa gauche. Une main sur la poitrine, elle découvrit un korogu un peu plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait pu voir précédemment, portant une grande feuille triangulaire renversée sur son visage.

\- Tu... Tu peux parler ?! s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Oh ! Et toi, tu peux enfin m'entendre ! Je t'avais posé la question tout à l'heure, mais tu es passée devant moi sans même me prêter attention...bredouilla le petit être de la forêt d'une petite voix. Enfin j'imagine que c'est parce que tu as touché l'arbre Mojo !

La jeune femme le dévisageait avec de grands yeux curieux et le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, ne se souciant peu de savoir si elle embarrassait ou non le korogu.

\- Je suis Papistus, le chef des korogus. lui annonça-t-il gentiment. J'ai pour devoir de guider le Prodige dans notre belle forêt. Mais puisqu'il est soumis aux épreuves de l'Épée et que tu l'accompagnes dans sa quête, je veux bien t'aider.

\- Eh bien... Merci. le gratifia-t-elle d'un doux sourire qui gêna le korogu. Pour répondre à ta question, je dois avouer que je commence à avoir faim. C'est embarrassant...

Papistus sautilla sur lui-même, content de pouvoir aider la voyageuse à satisfaire son besoin vital. Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de l'arbre Mojo, où se trouvait une grande cavité aménagée exprès pour le Héros. Olympe y trouva un lit, une petite réserve de nourriture ainsi que quelques ustensiles presque primitifs permettant de cuisiner.

\- J'ai vraiment le droit d'utiliser tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, manifestement hésitante.

\- Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas de problème, amie du Héros !

\- Appelle-moi Olympe.

Le Korogu pressa son visage entre ses mains en le secouant.

\- Oh non, non ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite de pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom...

La châtaine, étonnée, arqua les sourcils puis s'accroupit devant lui en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Est-ce une tradition chez vous de ne pas appeler les humains par leurs prénoms ?

\- Je ne dirai pas vraiment cela. Par respect, nous évitons les familiarités quand nous ne les connaissons pas.

Sans méchanceté, Olympe lui donna une pichenette sur le haut de sa tête, faisant faiblement geindre le korogu qui s'empressa d'appuyer sur la partie de son corps touchée.

\- Ne t'embête pas avec moi. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles Olympe. Au contraire, ça le ferait plaisir.

\- Vraiment ? insista Papistus.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire pour l'encourager à le faire. Après ce petit incident, la jeune femme fit cuire quelques légumes et s'offrit un repas simple qui suffit à satisfaire sa faim.

Un jour passa, suivi d'un autre, sans que Link ne revienne à lui. Cet état qu'Olympe qualifiait de "transe" l'inquiétait de plus en plus et la poussait à venir vérifier souvent s'il montrait un quelconque signe de vie. Pour occuper son temps, la châtaine s'exerçait à la pratique du boomerang, en bois entre les arbres afin de corser la difficulté. Parfois, elle allait parler avec les korogus, s'amusait avec les plus jeunes ou explorait seulement les environs en prenant garde de ne pas se perdre dans l'inquiétante brume qui entourant l'arbre Mojo. Olympe avait appris qu'elle avait été créée dans le but s'éloigner les créatures maléfiques de la Lame Purificatrice afin qu'ils ne tentent pas de la souiller, ou même de la détruire.

\- Il revient ! s'écria un petit korogu en courant vers la voyageuse alors qu'elle examinait une magnifique fleur d'un bleu pâle. Il revient !

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire, Olympe se leva précipitamment puis courut vers le piédestal, à une trentaine de mètres de là. Quand elle vit que le blond restait toujours dans la même position, son espoir disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à la déception. Avait-elle mal compris les paroles du korogu ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Le petit être en question arriva à ses côtés en haletant, et Papistus vint les rejoindre.

\- Regarde bien, chère Olympe ! Car ce sera la seule fois de ta vie où tu pourras observer...

Un fort vent rasa le sol, soulevant avec lui les feuilles et les vêtements des deux jeunes gens ; le bruissement des arbres créait une mélodie calme mais néanmoins mystérieuse.

\- L'éveil de l'Épée !

Olympe vint les traits du blond se crisper, ses sourcils se froncer et sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement. Link rouvrit soudainement les yeux et serra les dents en renfermissant son emprise sur la fusée de l'épée. Comme il l'avait fait un siècle plus tôt, le Prodige tira de toutes ses forces vers le ciel en plissant ses yeux sous l'effort. Le cœur d'Olympe s'emballa en le voyant être en difficultés, et une forte envie de venir l'aider la prit. Cependant, elle se fit violence pour rester à sa place et observer, les poings serrés.

\- Tu vas y arriver... souffla-t-elle, tendue.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Link se donna une impulsion à l'aide de ses jambes et retira intégralement la lame du socle en laissant échapper un grognement presque imperceptible. Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua subitement quand une sorte d'onde vint la frapper dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le Héros, tout aussi troublé, positionna l'Épée de Légende face à lui, à la verticale, afin d'observer la beauté de sa garde et des gravures présentes sur la chappe et la lame, qui se tinta soudainement d'une vive lueur bleutée. L'aura de larme devint aussitôt si puissante que les poils d'Olympe s'hérissèrent inexorablement. Elle était absolument captivée par ce spectacle à la fois extraordinaire et somptueux. Link leva alors l'épée vers le ciel, éblouissant d'autant plus sa compagne de route par sa prestance.

_Mère... Si vous saviez à quel point l'Excalibur est magnifique..._

Olympe voulut faire un pas en avant pour le rejoindre, le féliciter, prendre de ses nouvelles, mais l'arbre Mojo s'interposa sans plus tarder.

\- _Reviens à l'intérieur, jeune amie._ la somma-t-il par pensée. _Je souhaiterai m'entretenir seul à seul avec le Héros._

Impuissante, elle se résigna à revenir dans la cavité de l'arbre en jetant un regard inquiet vers son compagnon qui restait subjugué par cette épée qui lui revenait de droit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit dans un coin, les bras croisés, et tendit l'oreille pour écouter. Cependant, une barrière magique l'empêchait de capter la moindre parole, le moindre son provenant de la forêt. L'arbre Mojo l'avait entièrement coupée du monde extérieur, ce que détestait par-dessus tout Olympe. Elle ne supportait pas d'être aliénée, même pour quelques minutes. Elle demeurait seule dans la cavité, et quand elle fut enfin autorisée à sortir, elle apprit avec désarroi que Link était déjà reparti pour passer les épreuves des sanctuaires de la forêt. Papistus lui dit que c'était un rituel du passage à l'âge adulte, suscitant d'autant plus l'incompréhension de la demoiselle. Elle se demanda même s'ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se parler, même si elle écarta rapidement cette hypothèse.

o0o

Assise contre le large tronc d'un arbre, Olympe fermait les yeux pour écouter tous les sons de la nature qui l'entourait. Elle était bercée par les quelques chants des oiseaux, caressée par une faible brise... Par moment, elle manquait de se laisser emporter par le sommeil mais une branche qui craquait ou le passage d'un korogu la ramenaient toujours à la réalité. C'est alors qu'elle perçut une faible mélodie, des notes qu'elle connaissait déjà et qui lui parvenaient malgré la distance qui la séparait de la source de la musique. Silencieusement, Olympe se leva en cherchant d'où elle provenait, puis se glissa entre les arbustes et les buissons. Ses yeux sondaient les alentours, recherchant une quelconque couleur autre que le vert qui puisse capter son attention. Plus elle avançait, plus la mélodie devenait distincte. La jeune femme vit alors Link debout, de dos, au centre d'un espace dégagé où la lumière n'était pas filtrée par les hautes feuilles. Au vu du timbre de la mélodie et de sa lenteur, Olympe comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme quand elle avait eu la chance de l'entendre pour la première fois, sur la terrasse de l'auberge.

\- Link...l'appela-t-elle avec nonchalance, de peur de le déranger.

Lentement, il baissa les bras et fit disparaître sa flûte de pan sans se retourner vers elle. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, sa nuque légèrement courbée vers l'avant. Aussitôt, elle pensa qu'il se sentait honteux vis-à-vis d'elle car il lui avait caché son titre de Prodige.

\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir cachée qui tu étais. lui confia la châtaine avec sincérité. Moi-même je ne te dis pas tout à mon sujet. On a bien tous nos secrets. Maintenant, je sais que j'ai l'honneur de voyager avec le Héros d'Hyrule, alors...

Le blond se retourna au même moment, arrêtant Olympe qui fut surprise par son expression : la bouche du jeune homme était pincée, ses sourcils froncés et relevés, ses poings fermés et il évitait soigneusement de la regarder. La voyageuse eut une sorte de sourire triste puis tendit les bras en sa direction.

\- Allez, viens là...

Le Prodige tituba en marchant vers elle, puis se précipita pour se réfugier dans ses bras, la prenant de court. Olympe recula de quelques pas malgré elle, mais se figea quand son compagnon éclata en sanglots, se laissant submerger par les émotions. La châtaine crut que son cœur allait se fendre devant tant de détresse de sa part, et elle ne put que l'entourer chaleureusement de ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter le mieux possible. Link s'écroula totalement et s'agrippa à son dos pour pleurer contre son épaule. La jeune femme sentit ses chaudes larmes à travers le tissu, l'accablant d'un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Les jambes du garçon le lâchèrent fatalement et elle fut emportée dans sa chute. Tous deux furent obligés de s'agenouiller. Avec douceur, Olympe fit remonter sa main vers sa chevelure blonde et vint la poser dessus pour le calmer.

\- Si c'est la seule façon pour toi d'extérioriser tout ce que tu as gardé dans ton cœur, alors pleure autant que tu veux. lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il était pris par les spasmes de ses pleurs. Je t'en prie, détrompe-toi si tu penses m'avoir déçue... Ne te rajoute pas plus de pression.

Link poussa une plainte déchirante qui assécha pour de bon la gorge de l'étrangère. Comment un humain aussi jeune pouvait-il supporter un si lourd devoir, et seul ? Ce jour, où il ne pourrait plus encaisser la pression, devait forcément arriver.

\- Ne pense pas non plus que ce soit de ta faute si ton royaume en est là. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver, et aujourd'hui encore tu te bats pour ramener la paix. Tu en as la possibilité.

Le blond se crispa.

\- Mais ne te laisse pas être rongé de la sorte.

Olympe ferma les yeux avant d'avouer, d'une voix tremblotante :

\- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes de vieux amis, toi et moi. Alors que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a presque deux semaines... Comme quoi, l'aventure rapproche beaucoup ceux qui la vivent.

Peu à peu, les sanglots de Link se firent plus discrets et finirent par s'estomper après de longues minutes de silence, réfugié contre celle qui essayait de le sauver de sa solitude. Sa présence lui réchauffait le cœur. À présent gênée qu'ils restent ainsi, Olympe pensa qu'il était temps de se séparer. Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougeait plus.

\- Eh, j'espère que tu ne t'endors pas ! Je serai incapable de te tirer jusqu'à l'arbre Mojo...

Link se mut légèrement contre elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il souriait suite à sa remarque.

\- Ne te moque pas !

Le blond se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras puis plongea ses iris bleus dans ceux d'Olympe. Les joues et le nez du chevalier avaient rougi à cause de ses pleurs, son air fatigué peina sa compagne de voyage.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. J'espère aussi que ce sera la dernière... Sache cependant que, si cela arrivait une fois de plus, je serai là pour t'aider.

Link baissa la tête, et elle paniqua inutilement.

\- Enfin si tu le veux bien !

L'hylien hocha doucement la tête puis osa échanger un autre regard avec elle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors, manqua de se refermer, mais il eut la force de poursuivre dans son envie de parler :

\- Je... Je crois que je devrais me présenter correctement. déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Olympe sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement.

\- Je m'appelle Link.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

\- Et tu es accessoirement un Prodige.

\- Oui, aussi.

La châtaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même après un siècle, il restait quand même lui-même. Ou plutôt, il redevenait peu à peu celui qu'il était avant d'avoir retiré l'Épée sous les yeux de ses amis. Et inexplicablement, cela fit plaisir à Olympe.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te demander maintenant que tu t'es ouvert à moi. lui annonça-t-elle avec détermination. Mais avant, je crois qu'il va falloir nourrir un estomac affamé.

Celui de Link émit alors un bruit caractéristique, l'obligeant à passer une main sur sa nuque en signe d'embarras.

\- Plutôt deux, visiblement. se corrigea aussitôt la jeune femme amusée.

o0o

**Bonjour ! j'imagine que la scène où Link s'effondre a dû susciter quelques interrogations... Ou pas !**

**J'aimerai quand même expliquer pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cette scène, qui est l'une des plus importantes de cette fanfic.**

**La raison est très simple : Link est humain, il a donc des sentiments comme n'importe qui. Il a beau être un " Héros", il ne peut pas supporter éternellement la pression que lui impose son devoir. Surtout qu'avant de rencontrer Olympe, il était seul. Il n'a plus ses souvenirs, il se retrouve sans passé et donc perdu. Pourtant, il sait aussi qu'il a perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers et il s'en veut de ne pas se rappeler d'eux.**

**Du moins c'est ce que je pense, ça je trouve cela entièrement logique en fait...**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**J'en profite pour le dire ici parce que je l'ai pas vraiment précisé dans l'histoire, mais Link est légèrement plus grand qu'elle ( il est plus grand que dans le jeu, j'ai déjà dit dans un des premiers chapitres qu'il grandissait !) Il atteindra les 1m78 environ, tandis qu'Olympe est plutôt grande avec 1m73. Honnêtement, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de voir des héroïnes toujours petites.****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura pas trop dérangé et place au chapitre (assez long ) !**

**Mia Treya : effectivement, mes chapitres sont plus longs ! Pour le Breakdown de Link, j'avais pensé à écrire un passage où on suit un peu ce qu'il vit pendant l'épreuve, mais ça aurait alourdi le chapitre. C'est donc entièrement dû à la pression psychologique qu'il subissait et accumulait ! Quant à Olympe, on apprend peu à peu ce qu'elle a pu vivre avant de venir en Hyrule, puis un jour nous arriverons au chapitre phare qui explique tout ;) **

o0o

Assise près de la vieille marmite, Olympe surveillait attentivement le mijoté de lièvre accompagné des quelques légumes qu'ils avaient acheté à Euzero. De son côté, Link récupérait de son épreuve en dormant à poings fermés et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était maintenant tout autre : elle se faisait du souci pour leurs montures restées près des Gardiens qui les avaient attaqués. Et depuis qu'elle avait parcouru les souvenirs tragiques de Link, sa peur envers ces énormes machines se transformait en véritable cauchemar. Elle ne savait pas encore comment ils récupèreraient les chevaux, mais l'idée de revoir ces monstres de fer lui donnait la chair de poule.

De plus, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi suite à l'effondrement de son compagnon, la veille. Pour la châtaine, il y avait une possibilité pour faire baisser la pression du blond et lui faire oublier son devoir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Des bruits de froissement se firent entendre, signifiant que le Prodige se mouvait dans le lit mis à sa disposition.

\- Tu es déjà réveillé ? s'étonna Olympe en se tournant vers lui. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

Link se frotta un œil en secouant négativement la tête. L'odeur alléchante du mijoté l'avait véritablement sorti du sommeil, éveillant en lui une forte envie d'y goûter. Un peu maladroitement, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour observer avec des yeux ravis ce qui se cuisait dans la marmite.

\- J'ai utilisé le lièvre que tu avais chassé. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir touché ta tablette...

Il lui signifia que ce n'était pas grave. La voyageuse avait été contrainte de le faire pendant son sommeil car la cuisson était longue, et qu'il n'y avait aucun gibier à chasser dans cette forêt. Et quand bien même il y en aurait, elle était une trop piètre chasseuse pour parvenir à attraper un petit animal. Alors qu'elle ajoutait quelques herbes supplémentaires à son plat, Olympe entrouvrit la bouche mais hésita à parler. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire pouvait déplaire au Prodige.

\- Écoute, Link. commença-t-elle tandis que son ventre se tordait. Depuis hier, je réfléchis à... à ce qu'il s'est passé après ton épreuve. Et je pense que tu devrais prendre une pause dans ta quête. Pas trop longue non plus ! Je sais bien que chaque jour est important... Mais prends seulement une journée de repos sans te soucier de ton devoir. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Tu ne penses pas ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva les yeux vers lui afin d'analyser sa réaction : assis en tailleur, Link fixait vaguement ses pieds, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Tu continueras à voyager avec moi, ensuite ? demanda-t-il contre toute attente.

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oui... Bien... Bien sûr ! bafouilla la jeune femme qui se sentait prise de court.

Il hocha la tête avant de la regarder en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Alors juste après ce jour de repos, tu devras m'accompagner quelque part.

\- Ah ? Où ça ? le questionna-t-elle avec méfiance.

Link haussa les épaules avant de se relever et de s'épousseter le pantalon.

\- Attends, tu ne veux même pas me le dire ?!

En guise de réponse, le blond passa son index sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait garder la surprise, puis il sortit afin de s'entretenir avec l'arbre Mojo avant leur départ. Olympe soupira en s'assurant que son mijoté ne s'accrochait pas au fond de la marmite. Elle se demandait quelle idée saugrenue Link avait en tête.

o0o

\- Tu as choisi l'endroit où tu aimerais aller ?

Link, qui parcourait sa tablette Sheikah, opina légèrement.

\- Je vais aller chercher les chevaux. dit-il simplement. Et les mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Tu y v... Attends !

L'hylien se dématérialisa devant elle sans même attendre qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, la laissant grommeler d'insatisfaction. Il aurait au moins pu l'avertir qu'il partait sans plus tarder. En attendant son retour, elle fit son sac et quitta la cavité du grand arbre pour aller saluer les korogus venus pour elle.

\- Au revoir, chère Olympe. prononça solennellement l'arbre Mojo. Fais bien attention. Puis-je te confier Link ?

La voyageuse papillonna des yeux avant de rire doucement.

\- Ce n'est plus un enfant. Et il a su me montrer bien des fois qu'il était plus que capable de survivre seul dans un environnement hostile.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça. répliqua la divinité d'une voix grave.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que la châtaine s'attrapait nerveusement le bras. Link apparut alors, passant à côté d'un arbre, un bras serré contre son ventre et le visage pâle. Effarée de le voir ainsi, elle se précipita vers lui en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol terreux.

\- Par les déesses, Link ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Tu es blessée ?!

\- N... Non... Je...

Il fut pris par un haut le cœur qui l'empêcha de continuer, puis il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de courir derrière un buisson. Olympe ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il semblerait que notre jeune Prodige ne supporte pas la téléportation. l'informa l'arbre Mojo d'un ton neutre. Il évite de la pratiquer pour les longs trajets. Car plus la distance est grande, plus cela le rend malade.

\- C'est plutôt embêtant, c'est vrai... souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Après qu'il soit parti se rincer au ruisseau le plus proche, Link revint lentement vers sa compagne de voyage, toujours aussi blême. La châtaine, peinée qu'il soit dans cet état, s'assura qu'il aille mieux. Une fois chose faite, elle passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement embêtée.

\- J'imagine que l'endroit choisi... nécessite aussi une téléportation ?

Le Prodige poussa une faible plainte en attrapant sa tablette, puis se plaça sur sa carte avec résignation.

\- Alors, où va-t-on ? demanda Olympe avec énergie pour détendre l'atmosphère, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Le mont Hebra.

Face à son lourd silence, Link lui montra le lieu sur la carte, ce qui médusa complètement la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux aller dans la neige ? Et moi qui pensais que tu choisirais la plage ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Il fait moins vingt, là-haut.

Olympe en fut bouche bée. Elle pensa un instant qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais il avait l'air plus que sérieux. La châtaine passa une main sur sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle se remettait difficilement de cette annonce, puis elle s'accroupit pour sortir son vêtement contre le froid.

\- Je te préviens. Si j'attrape le moindre rhume, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Elle le passa par-dessus ses épaules puis l'enfila rapidement afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Quand sa vue fut dégagée, Olympe vit un pantalon épais lui être tendu par le Prodige, ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil.

\- Mais... C'est à toi ! J'apprécie le geste, seulement je ne veux pas que tu t'en prives.

\- J'en ai un autre.

Olympe baissa les yeux vers le vêtement avant de le prendre avec hésitation.

\- Et comme tu l'as dit, je n'aimerais pas non plus que tu tombes malade.

Les lèvres de la voyageuse se décollèrent sous la stupéfaction, sans voix. Demeurant figée et le regardant avec de grands yeux, elle se répétait ses dernières paroles dans sa tête alors que ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. La châtaine avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de telles paroles.

\- Je... Merci... souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, confuse.

Silencieusement, elle partit se cacher pour se changer. Link, qui fut intrigué par son brusque changement d'attitude, se demandait si ses paroles avaient été déplacées, mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Lui aussi mit alors des habits plus adaptés aux futures conditions climatiques et attendit patiemment qu'Olympe revienne, quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot, il lui attrapa le bras puis appuya sur l'un des sanctuaires du mont Hebra.

Quelques instants plus tard, Olympe atterrit sur la plate-forme de téléportation et sauta aussitôt dans un haut tapis de neige dans lequel elle s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollets. Elle se réjouit d'avoir pris des bottes pour effectuer ce voyage... De son côté, le blond était tombé à genoux à ses côtés et se tenait les côtes en évitant de rendre ce qui lui restait de son dernier repas.

\- Évite de mourir à force de te téléporter... s'inquiéta la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près de lui. Si cela te rend autant malade, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses aussi souvent.

\- C'est... C'est bon... articula Link en se relevant avec nonchalance.

Un vent glacial vint fouetter leurs visages et les firent légèrement trembler alors qu'un frisson leur parcourait la peau. Olympe prit alors pleinement conscience du paysage : un duvet blanc à perte de vue, des arbres sans feuille se dressant vers le ciel, des espaces entiers recouverts par la neige et reflétant la vive lueur du soleil. Elle se couvrit les yeux pour mieux admirer les montagnes qui les entouraient et qui abritaient une faune et une flore exceptionnelles typiques de cet environnement.

\- Je ne cesserai de me répéter mais... je crois bien qu'Hyrule est la région la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu...

La châtaine avançait dorénavant dans la neige et creusait la neige lors de son passage. Lorsqu'elle découvrit une roche ressortant de ce tapis blanc, elle se hissa dessus puis observa tout autour d'elle avant de fermer les yeux pour inspirer une grande bouffée de cet air pur. Olympe écarta les bras pour encore mieux s'ouvrir à cet endroit d'exception.

\- On se sent si petit face à cet océan de neige, tu ne penses pas ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'il se tenait en retrait derrière elle. J'ai l'impression que tout est permis, ici.

Elle pivota vers lui avant d'hoqueter de surprise en voyant qu'il tenait la tablette en sa direction.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Olympe bondit dans la neige avant de courir vers lui et jeter un regard sur l'écran qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

\- Rien. répliqua le Prodige.

\- Tu mens très mal, tu le sais ça ? rit-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

Ainsi, elle le força à lui montrer la face interne de la tablette, et découvrit un minuscule tableau si conforme à la réalité qu'elle en fut troublée.

\- Par quel miracle...? Ça parait si réel...

\- C'est une photo.

\- Alors c'est ça ! Incroyable. En revanche, pourquoi tu as fait une photo de moi ?! T'en as d'autres où je paraîs dessus ?

Une sorte de panique la prit. Link nia sincèrement pour la rassurer. S'il avait pris cette photo, c'était parce qu'Olympe dégageait une aura si spéciale à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait qu'en conserver un souvenir. La jeune femme mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? J'espère que ça valait le coup de venir jusqu'ici !

L'hylien replaça sa tablette Sheikah à sa ceinture puis attrapa son bouclier noir, jusque-là accroché dans son dos. Olympe lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il l'invita à faire de même. Elle s'empara alors de son bouclier archéonique et l'observa pour la suite. Link se dirigea vers une pente puis jeta son bouclier au sol avant de poser un pied sur sa face intérieure. Sa compagne de route arqua ses sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension.

\- Ne me dis pas... que tu veux dévaler la pente sur ton bouclier ?!

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux et déterminé qui la refroidit au lieu de l'emballer.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et puis...

Elle le rejoignit et regarda le degré de la pente qui s'avérait élevé.

\- Ça m'a l'air plutôt dangereux. Surtout que je n'ai aucune expérience...

Alors qu'elle rangeait sa protection, Link lui tendit gentiment la main.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

La voyageuse resta un court instant à fixer ses doigts recouverts par des gants en pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle finit par soupirer avant de lui prendre sa main.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu souvent l'occasion de te faire confiance.

Elle se mit au centre du bouclier qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans la neige et se laissa faire quand il lui enleva son sac pour le dématérialiser dans sa tablette.

\- Ne bouge pas. lui dit-il en la prenant fermement par les épaules. Du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Compris.

Link la poussa de toutes ses forces, obligeant la châtaine à garder son équilibre afin de ne pas tomber. Le jeune homme commença à courir pour prendre de la vitesse alors qu'Olympe serrait les dents pour contenir sa peur malgré l'appréhension qu'elle avait. Il sauta soudainement derrière elle juste avant que la pente ne s'accentue.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! se plaignit Olympe en sentant son cœur se lever dans sa poitrine.

Ils accélérèrent d'un coup en ayant l'impression de basculer en avant, arrachant un cri de frayeur à la voyageuse. Link, qui la tenait toujours, rit alors aux éclats en sentant la vitesse soulever ses cheveux. Ils filaient en ligne droite, évitant de peu les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur route et passant sur quelques bosses qui les firent voler durant quelques instants. Tétanisée par la frayeur, Olympe ne parvenait pas à crier : elle fut même contrainte de fermer les yeux à cause du vent qui la faisait inexorablement pleurer à son insu. Mais le bruit du craquement de la neige, le sifflement de l'air dans ses oreilles, les flocons qui venaient lui brûler les joues... toutes ces choses lui firent peu à peu oublier sa peur. La châtaine souleva légèrement ses paupières pour voir le paysage défiler à une allure folle. Doucement, Link la fit se pencher avec lui sur le côté, et ils dévièrent vers la gauche pour emprunter un chemin peu visible.

\- Tu sais nager ? lui demanda-t-il si soudainement qu'elle mit quelques temps à assimiler sa question.

\- Oui, pourq...

Le bouclier passa d'un coup sur une sorte de tremplin naturel, s'envolant avec ses deux passagers. Les yeux d'Olympe s'agrandirent quand elle sentit le vide sous ses pieds et Link la lâcher. Elle poussa un cri aigu en sombrant dans le vide, puis heurta une surface liquide qui l'engloba entièrement. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'une vive lumière apparut dans son esprit, éveillant en son sein une désagréable impression. De toutes ses forces elle nagea vers la surface et inspira une grande quantité d'air une fois la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Link ! l'appela-t-elle en tournant autour d'elle-même.

La tête du Prodige sortit à son tour et il se laissa flotter sur le dos en soupirant de bien-être. Olympe nagea énergiquement vers lui puis vint le couler quelques instants pour se venger de lui avoir fait aussi peur.

\- Tu veux que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque, c'est ça ?!

Link se débattit puis s'enfuit quelques mètres plus loin avec une expression de malice distincte sur son visage. C'est alors que la jeune femme remarqua la chaleur de l'eau, une chaleur qui la détendit rapidement.

\- Ah... souffla-t-elle en observant le ciel. Tu voulais te baigner dans les sources chaudes...

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes habillés ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas un rhume que l'on va avoir, c'est la pire pneumonie du monde...

Il secoua la tête. Dans sa tablette, il avait déjà des remèdes prévus pour résister aux froids pour des situations critiques. Mais étant faciles à préparer, Link pouvait se permettre de les utiliser et d'en refaire par la suite.

Une fine vapeur émanait de l'eau et s'élevait lentement dans les airs.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment relaxant. Quand as-tu découvert cette source ?

\- Il y a trois semaines.

Olympe hocha la tête en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait fait à cette période-là : elle se préparait à fêter ses dix-huit ans et vivre ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

\- Je me demandais... commença-t-elle malgré une certaine hésitation. Pourquoi tu gardes tes cheveux longs ?

Étonné cette question, Link porta une main derrière sa tête et palpa sa petite queue de cheval.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé comme ça.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Il fit non de la tête, la châtaine comprenait que cette envie de conserver cette coiffure venait de son inconscient.

\- À Panah, les garçons n'oseraient jamais avoir les cheveux d'une telle longueur. Ils sont si ennuyeux... J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne pensent qu'à vouloir se défier à longueur de journée.

Elle soupira.

\- Enfin... ce n'est que le cas des garçons issus des hautes familles. Les fils et les filles de bourgeois voire de paysans ne sont pas ainsi.

Link lui lança un regard interrogateur pour l'inciter à lui en dire plus, curieux de savoir quelle vie elle avait pu avoir avant de venir voyager à travers Hyrule. Un air peiné passa sur le visage de l'étrangère.

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais je suis l'héritière d'une des grandes familles de Panahpolis. Mon père fait partie des dix dirigeants. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu que je fréquente les personnes des classes qu'il qualifie " d'inférieures". expliqua-t-elle avec un certain dégoût.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse ?

La châtaine frissonna.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais je trouve que mon père est bien trop dur avec moi. Il n'a jamais voulu me comprendre. Ne pense pas que ce soit la raison de ce voyage. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de quitter ma famille juste pour une relation délicate.

Elle plongea sa bouche sous l'eau et fit quelques bulles en posant son regard sur la rive. Maintenant qu'elle avait de recul, elle comprenait que son père n'avait presque rien partagé avec elle. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules puis l'enfoncèrent dans l'eau sans crier gare, prenant totalement Olympe au dépourvu. Elle fut libérée presque aussitôt pour qu'elle revienne à la surface.

\- Espèce de... Tu vas voir !

Faussement furieuse, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et bondit en sa direction avant d'atterrir sur l'eau car celui-ci avait pris la fuite en riant. Olympe maugréa des mots incompréhensibles tout en le poursuivant difficilement dans l'eau. Néanmoins, elle ne touchait pas le fond et sa progression était rendue compliquée à cause de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau. Essoufflée par cette course qu'elle perdait, elle décida de s'arrêter en se laissant flotter sur le dos pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Tu... tu le caches bien, mais... t'as encore l'âme d'un enfant... prononça-t-elle en haletant.

Une tête blonde apparut au-dessus d'elle à l'envers, ce qui la fit grimacer.

\- Tu viens me narguer ? Je ne suis pas aussi sportive que toi.

Elle croisa les bras en fermant ses paupières pour faire semblant de bouder. Une faible pression sur son front les lui fit rouvrir et son regard se planta aussitôt dans deux iris bleus qui la fixaient. Son souffle se coupa instantanément.

\- J'aime bien tes yeux. lui dit-il simplement.

Link retira son index de sa peau alors que les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillaient peu à peu. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter d'affronter son regard.

\- Ne dis pas une telle chose aussi facilement. le pria Olympe dont la voix trembla en fin de phrase. Même si tu es sincère.

Elle avait été déstabilisée par ses paroles car elle recevait très rarement des compliments. Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de sa famille.

\- Tant pis. Passons à l'étape suivante. annonça soudainement le blond.

\- Hein ?

Olympe n'eut le temps que de sentir une main se refermer sur son épaule avant que l'environnement ne change totalement. Une atmosphère lourde, presque irrespirable vint remplacer l'air pur des montagnes, une puissante aura maléfique occupait l'espace et donnait d'horribles frissons à la châtaine. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie mal qu'à ce moment précis. Tous deux se trouvaient dorénavant dans une grotte ouverte accueillant un lac, sur une partie surélevée. En contrebas se tenaient de vieux pontons où étaient accrochés des embarcations abandonnées, quelques torches éclairaient un chemin le long duquel se déplaçaient des lézalfos.

\- L... Link... bredouilla Olympe en ayant un mouvement de recul. Où sommes... nous ?

\- Au château. répondit-il calmement malgré ses nausées.

La voyageuse secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Je ne veux pas être ici... Je déteste cette aura...

Il se posta à côté d'elle pour examiner les environs : aucun danger imminent de les menaçait.

\- C'est une journée de repos, Link... murmura-t-elle tandis que la peur lui tordait le ventre.

\- Je sais.

Le Prodige n'avait nullement envie de venir en ce lieu pour combattre Ganon ; il n'en avait pas encore la force. Cependant, il avait entendu parler d'armes royales présentes dans une des nombreuses pièces du château, et d'un bouclier qui pourrait l'intéresser. Son goût pour l'aventure l'avait déjà poussé plusieurs fois à vouloir y revenir. Le jeune homme y avait déjà activé le point de téléportation en trouvant le sanctuaire, mais il n'était jamais véritablement entré dedans malgré un potentiel couloir qui pouvait le mener à l'une des salles.

À ses côtés, Olympe se tenait nerveusement le bras et étudiait chacun des bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. De plus, ses vêtements et cheveux mouillés la faisaient affreusement grelotter. Il fit apparaître son sac avant de le lui donner pour qu'elle puisse se changer et lui rendre son pantalon. Pendant qu'il resta dos à elle, la voyageuse s'habilla rapidement malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu ne te changes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance. Tu ne dois pas tomber malade.

Link émit un faible soupir avant de retirer son haut sous ses yeux, sans aucune gêne apparente. La jeune femme pivota aussitôt sur elle-même, les joues en feu.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre que je me sois tournée ! s'indigna-t-elle dans un fort chuchotement. C'est indécent...

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir !

Le blond finit d'enfiler sa chemise puis mit par-dessus sa tunique de Prodige et changea de pantalon. Quand il eut fini, il vint donner de brèves indications à sa compagne de voyage.

\- Reste toujours derrière moi et fais le moins de bruit possible. Tu me guideras quand je te le demanderai.

\- Comment ça ?

Il fit apparaître une épée et un bouclier.

\- L'arbre Mojo m'a dit que tu avais vu mes souvenirs. Tu dois mieux connaître le château que moi.

La gorge d'Olympe se noua quand les sombres moments qu'il avait vécu lui revinrent à la mémoire. Elle hocha la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers la paroi où un couloir avait été creusé dans la roche, dont ils empruntèrent l'escalier. La lumière, peu présente, ne facilitait pas leur avancée et accentuait le sentiment de vulnérabilité de la châtaine. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais s'approcher du château... La voilà en plein dedans, sans savoir ce qui pouvait l'attendre à chaque recoin. Un fin rayon lumineux apparut dans leur champ de vision, annonçant une pièce non loin. Link s'en approcha et regarda à travers la fine ouverture de la porte. Le couloir menait à une grande bibliothèque qui fut dévastée par le passé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas un assez bon angle de vue pour déterminer si des ennemis occupaient la pièce. Link laissa alors la place à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse l'aider en tendant l'oreille.

\- Il y a plusieurs... créatures. Je crois que ce sont les mêmes que la fois où nous avions été attaqués près du marais.

\- Combien ?

\- Quatre. Cinq, tout au plus. Ils sont principalement au sol mais il y en a un en hauteur, je dirai.

Link réfléchit un long instant, ses doigts repliés devant la bouche. Pour passer, il allait devoir les éliminer rapidement. Avec une attaque surprise, il pourrait en éliminer deux avec son arc. Les autres, il les vaincrait à l'épée. Le Prodige fit matérialiser son arc et son carquois avant de pousser lentement et silencieusement la porte tout en s'assurant qu'aucun ennemi ne le voyait. Discrètement, il passa la tête sur le côté et aperçut les quatre lézalfos au sol, en train de monter la garde. Sans bruit, il attrapa son arc, tira une flèche du carquois puis la plaça sur la corde. Olympe l'observait procéder avec une certaine admiration.

Le chevalier quitta soudainement sa cachette, son arme tendue, puis décocha une flèche en pleine tête sur le monstre le plus proche. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il tua un instant plus tard un de ses congères en lui transperçant la gorge.

Link replaça son arc dans son dos, dégaina son épée à la place et prit son bouclier. Alors que les lézalfos poussaient des exclamations menaçantes, il sauta sur une des grandes tables en bois massif et courut vers eux en évitant leur jet de salive acide. L'une des créatures tenta de lui porter un coup dans les jambes à l'aide d'une lance, mais le blond esquiva aisément et bondit sur lui avant d'abattre son épée pour lui transpercer la poitrine. Quand il s'agissait de se battre, Link adoptait toujours une expression impassible, presque froide, qui ne rendait pas la voyageuse sereine. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment combattre sous ses yeux.

Le quatrième lézalfos fit un saut en arrière pour se prémunir d'une attaque rapprochée de la part du Prodige.

Ce dernier étant entièrement absorbé dans son combat, il ne remarqua pas le dernier monstre à l'étage qui le visait avec son arc. Olympe l'avait entendu prendre une flèche et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Machinalement, sa main se porta à sa ceinture, s'empara de son Ove puis elle se précipita à découvert en s'écriant :

\- Attention !

Elle lança le boomerang archéonique de toute ses forces en direction du lézalfos. Les trois lames bleues se formèrent et vinrent détruire l'arc, surprenant le monstre. Pourtant, c'était l'ennemi lui-même qu'elle avait visé... L'arme de la courageuse voyageuse revint bien trop vite si bien qu'elle la rattrapa avec grande difficulté. Le lézalfos qui fut sa cible atterrit devant elle en couinant et montrant ses griffes acérées. Quand il bondit sur Olympe, cette dernière prit dans un élan désespéré son bouclier qui se déploya devant elle avant d'encaisser le choc du contact. La châtaine étouffa une plainte lorsqu'elle bascula en arrière et percuta lourdement le sol de son dos. Séparée du monstre par sa simple protection archéonique, Olympe gémit sous le poids qu'il exerçait sur elle et les vives attaques qu'il lançait.

Une lame traversa soudainement la cage thoracique de la créature maléfique dont le sang gicla. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt avant de tomber à la renverse. Respirant difficilement, la jeune femme eut d'autant plus de mal à se dégager. Link poussa le cadavre du lézalfos sur le côté puis aida sa camarade à se relever en lui tirant la main.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il de lui demander en remarquant sa pâleur.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire... avoua Olympe en jetant un regard dégouté aux corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Le Prodige le comprenait totalement. Ce n'est pas facile d'assister à un combat qui se termine par une ou plusieurs morts. Olympe jeta un coup d'œil attentif à la grande salle, puis se dirigea vers une grande étagère poussiéreuse avant de prendre un livre pour l'inspecter.

\- C'est un livre sur les anciens peuples qui vivaient dans ce monde ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le découvrir. Les ouvrages de ce genre sont si rares qu'ils sont presque devenus une légende à Panah.

Elle leva la tête, le livre toujours entre ses mains, et se mit à fouiller partout afin de faire une nouvelle découverte. Mais chaque livre trouvé était en lui-même un véritable trésor, de par sa rareté ou par ses dorures.

\- Il faudrait plus d'une vie pour tout lire !

Elle regarda les bibliothèques qui se tenaient à l'étage, émerveillée. Mais puisqu'ils devaient poursuivre leur exploration, Olympe rangea trois ouvrages dans son sac puis suivit l'hylien dans le couloir attenant. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines du château. Les murs étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches disposées par les monstres, les tableaux avaient été déchiquetés, les statues brisées... Une forte odeur d'humidité régnait, mêlée à celle de la poussière. Tous deux marchaient en limitant les bruits de leurs pas et de leurs équipements de peur d'annoncer leurs présences aux ennemis. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus large et gardé par un autre lézalfos. La flèche que décocha Link traversa son œil et le tua sur le coup.

\- Où est la salle d'armes ? se renseigna Link en chuchotant.

\- Il va falloir descendre... Ici, tu ne trouveras rien d'intéressant.

Le regard insistant qu'il lui lança la fit frémir.

\- Ne me dis pas... que je dois passer devant ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Son visage se décomposa. Une fois de plus, elle allait s'exposer directement à de grands risques, un jour elle en aurait l'habitude à force de rester avec lui... Olympe eut un faible soupir puis passa devant en gardant son bouclier désactivé en main. Elle avait bien trop peur que quelque chose l'attaque par surprise. La châtaine guida ainsi le Héros à travers le château en ruine dont la majorité des biens de valeur avaient été saccagés. À quelques endroits gisaient des squelettes humains qui lui donna plus d'une fois des frissons. Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile du château réservée aux chevaliers et aux gardes royaux. Mais lorsqu'ils furent devant la salle d'équipement, ils découvrirent une sorte de gelée visqueuse de couleur noire et aux reflets rouges présente sur l'intégralité de la porte.

\- De la corruption. annonça Link d'une voix grave qui trahissait sa répulsion.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de toucher cette chose... Il va falloir faire le tour.

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent sur leurs pas afin d'emprunter un autre chemin. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid et pénétrant, l'atmosphère était encore plus inquiétante. Cependant, une chose rendait Olympe plus nerveuse : ils allaient devoir passer près des geôles, très peu accueillantes et propices. Ils descendirent un escalier dont les pierres étaient très glissantes, puis arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir où Olympe perçut les couinements de monstres.

\- Il ne faut pas passer par là. souffla-t-elle à Link.

Une porte délabrée qu'elle avait remarqué sur leur gauche leur donna une nouvelle issue. La jeune femme se dépêcha de la pousser, prit discrètement une torche près du battant puis s'engouffra dans la pièce à la suite de Link. Lorsque de vagues formes se dessinèrent à la lueur de la torche, elle se figea en reconnaissant cet endroit qui jadis fut si important pour l'avenir du Prodige. Ce dernier la regarda alors avec incompréhension suite à son immobilité.

\- Ici... commença Olympe avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. C'est ici que tu es devenu chevalier. Tu as vaincu un Stalnox. C'était vraiment impressionnant...

Il esquissa un fier sourire, les bras croisés, et observa la pièce dans ses moindres recoins. En effet, un sentiment de nostalgie lui nouait le ventre malgré son amnésie. L'étrangère cligna des yeux avant de traverser ce grand espace pour parvenir à une porte située à l'opposé de la première. De là, ils accèderaient plus facilement à la salle d'armes. Ils passèrent dans un nouveau corridor et longèrent les murs, bien qu'Olympe n'était pas certaine du chemin à prendre. Elle avait peur de se perdre dans cet immense labyrinthe qu'était le château.

\- Je crois que c'est ici. déclara-t-elle doucement en s'arrêtant devant une nouvelle porte où avaient été gravées les armoiries de la famille royale.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la vieille poignée glacée puis l'abaissa avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle pièce. Une forte odeur de fer et d'huile planait dans cet espace confiné, fermé depuis un siècle. À l'aide de sa flamme, Olympe éclaira les nombreuses armes disposées et rangées partout autour d'eux. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : épées, lances, haches, hallebardes, glaives, arc, arbalètes... Cependant, l'immense majorité d'entre elles était rouillée, par conséquent inutilisable.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses trouver ton bonheur. conclut la voyageuse face à son expression dépitée.

Link reconnaissait qu'elle avait raison bien qu'il soit déçu par la réalité qui s'offrait à eux. Il se dirigea machinalement vers une armure qui fut autrefois en exposition et l'observa attentivement. En portait-il une de semblable lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple chevalier ? Quelles furent ses armes ? Avait-il des camarades ? Ses doigts vinrent effleurer le froid métal qui composait le haubert. Qui était-il à cette époque-là ?

\- Link. l'appela doucement sa compagne de voyage. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder...

Le blond recula de quelques pas avant de dévier son regard sur Olympe qui paraissait peinée de le voir ainsi. Ils quittèrent la salle d'armes et poursuivirent leur chemin. Seulement, Link n'avait plus vraiment de but ; ce qu'il cherchait était bien trop endommagé. Lui aussi, au fil de leur avancée, se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise en ce lieu qu'il fréquentait jadis. Le duo, après avoir monté un énième escalier, arriva dans un large couloir où un long tapis rouge et poussiéreux recouvrait une grande partie du sol ; tout au bout se trouvait la salle de réception grande ouverte, laissant apercevoir plusieurs moblins réunis autour de meubles en piteux état. Link vit alors l'un d'entre eux tenir un magnifique bouclier bleu portant le seau de la famille royal. C'était sans aucun doute l'objet qu'il recherchait. Les métaux rares dont il était composé lui avaient permis d'affronter extraordinairement bien le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... chuchota Olympe en sentant sa nouvelle envie. À part les fenêtres, nous n'aurons aucun moyen pour nous échapper en cas de problème.

\- Je veux ce bouclier. déclara fermement Link en remplaçant sa simple épée par la Lame Purificatrice.

\- Il vaut mieux quitter le châ... Eh !

Le Prodige se mit à courir silencieusement le long du mur en prenant soin d'être le moins visible possible. Effarée par ce qui allait se produire, Olympe porta sa main à son glaive et se lança à sa poursuite, le rythme cardiaque augmentant rapidement. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le suivre... Link était la seule personne capable de la protéger. Caché derrière l'un des battants ouverts sur le couloir, le chevalier examina chaque objet présent dans la grande salle : un lustre imposant attira son attention puisqu'il pendait au-dessus de quelques moblins. Un instant plus tard, la flèche qu'il décocha vint couper la corde du chandelier qui se mit à se balancer avant de sombrer lourdement sur les créatures maléfiques.

Deux moblins eurent le crâne fracassé tandis qu'un autre eut la jambe piégée sous le poids non négligeable du lustre. Le bruit fracassant résonna entre les murs et se propagea dans un large rayon. Pendant que les congénères survivants comprenaient ce qu'il venait de se produire, Link dégaina son Épée de Légende puis s'élança soudainement vers le moblin qui détenait le bouclier convoité. Le blond poussa une exclamation en lui enfonça la lame dans le dos, la retira vivement puis se précipita vers un autre ennemi qui l'avait pris pour cible. Olympe courut vers le bouclier et l'arracha péniblement de la main qui le tenait avec fermeté. Quand elle leva les yeux, ce fut un Héros sans pitié qu'elle observait et qui massacrait aisément ses adversaires.

Des pas la tirèrent de son déplaisir pour lui procurer de nouveaux frissons de peur. Ce n'était pas quelques ennemis qui étaient en approche... C'était une véritable troupe et lourdement armée.

\- Il en arrive beaucoup trop ! s'écria-t-elle en rejoignant Link qui avait fini par achever le dernier moblin.

Il s'empara du bouclier puis le dématérialisa avant de prendre Olympe par l'avant-bras pour la tirer vers l'une des fenêtres. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, tira sa camarade sur le rebord puis sortit sa paravoile. La châtaine eut le temps de découvrir avec effroi le paysage dévasté, les tours à moitié écroulées, le village en ruine, presque méconnaissable, où s'était développée une corruption à la forte odeur de décomposition. Dans le ciel volaient à certains endroits des Gardiens qui surveillaient tous les environs, au sol se mouvaient ceux qui pouvaient marcher. En somme, ils étaient encerclés.

\- Accroche-toi. lui adressa Link.

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se cramponner à ses épaules quand elle entendit le groupe de bokoblins arriver dans la salle de réception. Le Prodige se jeta dans le vide en déployant sa grande paravoile puis la dirigea vers un endroit qui ne lui paraissait pas surveillé. Olympe se tint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher : l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lui permettaient de dépasser certaines de ses limites physiques. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Les décombres se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite car ils étaient bien trop lourds pour une paravoile de cette taille. Ils manquèrent de temps pour bien se réceptionner, Olympe perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur sa droite. Quand son avant-bras heurta le sol, ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement avant qu'un cri déchirant de souffrance n'emplisse l'espace. Link sauta en sa direction, l'attrapa puis la plaqua contre l'ancien mur d'une maison rasée en mettant l'une de ses mains sur la bouche de la jeune femme afin que ses plaintes ne s'entendent plus. En effet, un Gardien avait entraperçu leur chute et accourait sur le chemin délabré.

Olympe avait une telle envie de hurler : sa peau paraissait s'embraser, ses muscles se déchirer... Elle avait touché de la corruption, et celle-ci lui donnait des douleurs atroces. Dans sa tête, des centaines de voix hurlaient, certaines appelaient à l'aide, d'autres semblaient agoniser... La jeune femme eut l'impression que tout le malheur des habitants du château s'abattait sur elle à ce moment précis. Link sentait bien sa camarade crispée contre lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que la machine de fer était présente...

\- Je t'en prie, tiens bon... lui souffla-t-il malgré la situation.

Des larmes de la voyageuse vinrent perler sur ses doigts, coulant le long de sa peau. Olympe plantait dorénavant ses ongles profondément dans sa cuisse pour éviter d'hurler, mais son mal était tel qu'elle crut perdre la tête. La brûlure de la corruption s'étendait au-dessus de son coude et touchait maintenant ses nerfs et ses tendons. Le blond était très affecté par ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et maudissait le Gardien de rester aussi longtemps derrière leur mur, à la recherche de ses proies. Et quand il partit enfin, Link relâcha Olympe avant de se placer précipitamment devant elle pour examiner l'état de sa blessure : la corruption rongeait complètement le bras de sa camarade. Il serra les dents avant déchirer le reste de la manche qui n'avait pas été "brûlée".

\- Je vais mourir... gémit Olympe en contractant si fort son poing sain qu'il palit brutalement.

Link matérialisa une gourde d'eau, dégaina la Lame Purificatrice puis la plaça au-dessus de la peau meurtrie. Rapidement, l'eau qu'il versa sur la lame vint couler sur la corruption et Olympe dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri affreux.

\- Je dois purifier... s'excusa-t-il en essayant de cacher sa crainte.

En touchant l'épée légendaire, l'eau acquit des capacités bienfaitrices. La gelée noire se dissolvait avec facilité, mais la peau, à vif, fit tordre les boyaux du jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi en touchant de la corruption. La fois où il avait été blessé, il ne fut que partiellement brûlé et la corruption ne demeurait pas sur lui. Link fit apparaître un puissant onguent puis l'appliqua à la hâte sur la plaie. Il dut éviter le coup de pied instinctif que donna Olympe dans le vide. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante, son visage blême inquiéta d'autant plus le Héros.

\- Reste avec moi ! chuchota-t-il fortement en accélérant ses mouvements.

Elle eut à peine la force de prononcer son nom. Sa gorge sèche lui faisait elle aussi mal alors qu'un arrière-goût amer de sang montait dans sa bouche. Link sortit aussitôt des bandages puis les enroula tout autour de son avant-bras, montant du poignet jusqu'au-dessus du coude. Le Prodige soupira de soulagement quand il comprit qu'elle était dorénavant hors de danger. Mais il se sentait coupable qu'elle soit dans cet état : s'il n'avait pas été entêté, s'il n'avait pas sauté en paravoile, elle ne se serait pas blessée. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se téléporter mais un champ de magie noire empêcher de le faire à partir des entrailles du château.

\- Tu as la force de marcher ?

Olympe souffla un faible " non", ce qui le poussa à la soulever en passant un bras sous ses épaules, et un autre sous ses genoux. Plus ils restaient dans cet environnement corrompu et hostile, plus ils risquaient d'être aperçus et tués. Le poids de la châtaine n'était pas une gêne pour lui, si bien qu'il se releva avec facilité et chercha une issue dans ruines.

\- Au sud... Il... une porte... lui apprit Olympe en essayant de pointer le chemin avec sa main gauche, sans succès.

Link ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Quand il fut assuré qu'aucun Gardien ne rôdait dans les parages, il courut à travers les décombres dans la direction difficilement indiquée par sa camarade. Malgré ses pas qui résonnaient, il poursuivait son chemin en évoluant courageusement dans ce lieu empreint de maléfices et de corruption. Sans le savoir, il empruntait la même rue qu'un siècle auparavant. Les joues rougies par ses pleurs, Olympe scrutait les alentours malgré sa vision floue. Elle écoutait la respiration saccadée du chevalier et se laissait comme bercer.

Le Prodige aperçut l'immense porte du rempart et s'arrêta net en voyant le Gardien posté devant. Il garda son sang-froid et posa délicatement Olympe à côté d'une pile de pierres afin qu'elle soit protégée. Link attrapa son arc, choisit une flèche explosive puis la pointa vers l'horizon. Il ferma un œil, bloqua son souffle et lâcha la corde, propulsant sa flèche à une centaine de mètres de là. L'effet fut immédiat : l'explosion produite fit trembler le sol et attira tous les Gardiens des environs vers le point de chute. Aussitôt, Link utilisa Polaris pour ouvrir les grands battants de métal, reprit Olympe dans ses bras puis courut vers la sortie en vérifiant que leur ennemi s'éloignait bien.

\- Attends... le pria la châtaine quand ils furent presque arrivés à la porte. Ce... ce casque...

Link regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour découvrit un heaume fissuré et rouillé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui comme s'il se sentait relié. La jeune femme, reconnaissant les armoiries dessus, non celles de la famille royale, eut un pincement au cœur et porta sa main sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

\- Que... ton esprit soit en paix. pria-t-elle alors que Link reprenait sa course.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'était une fois encore propagé en son sein.

\- Qui... qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il en sortant enfin de l'enceinte du château.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent.

\- Il est... l'un de ceux qui t'ont sauvé la vie... il y a cent ans...

Elle déglutit.

\- C'était ton ami.

Les traits du blond se contractèrent alors que sa gorge se nouait.

\- Il s'appelait Conrad.


	12. Chapitre 12

Après avoir refermé la lourde porte d'acier, le Héros dut porter Olympe à travers les hautes herbes de la plaine du château pour ne pas que d'autres Gardiens ne les aperçoivent fuir. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de nuages et annonçait un futur orage dans les heures à venir. Link se dirigeait vers un espace boisé et veillait à ce que la blessée ne souffre plus à cause des secousses. Et lorsqu'ils furent totalement hors de danger, le chevalier déposa doucement Olympe contre un arbre et fit apparaître une petite fiole avant d'en vérifier le contenu : elle permettait d'accélérer le processus de guérison, comme la première fois où il l'avait soignée. Mais une grande fatigue s'ensuivrait inexorablement pour la châtaine.

Il porta le petit récipient aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui le but presque d'une traite avant de trembler légèrement.

\- El... zi... er... prononça Olympe en grimaçant.

Link ne prit pas en compte le nom qu'elle venait d'évoquer.

\- Je suis blessée... encore une fois...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un souffle qu'elle mit du temps à reprendre correctement.

\- Ne viens pas...

Le Prodige fut interpellé. Olympe délirait-elle ? Qui pouvait bien être cette personne à qui elle s'adressait ? Il posa le dos de sa main contre le front de sa camarade et constata que celle-ci avait un peu de fièvre. N'ayant pas les médecines appropriées, il dut se résoudre attendre que son mal passe. Au loin, de gros nuages noirs s'approchaient lentement, annonçant prochainement de grosses pluies. Pendant que la voyageuse dormait à cause du remède, Link mit moins de deux heures à construire un abri de fortune pour se protéger ; il utilisa principalement de grosses branches et des éventails korogus ramassés dans la forêt de la divinité. Le jeune homme s'assit près d'Olympe, les genoux repliés et les bras croisés dessus. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir insisté pour récupérer le bouclier d'Hylia. S'ils avaient rebroussé chemin à temps, Olympe ne se serait pas blessée. S'il n'avait pas décidé de mettre fin aussi rapidement à la journée de repos prévue, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Link jeta un coup d'œil au bras bandé de la châtaine, puis poussa un faible soupir. Certaines plaies avaient saigné, et de la lymphe s'en était déjà échappée. Il sentit une sorte de malaise lui retirer ses forces durant un court instant. Elle aurait très certainement des cicatrices. Et pour une fille, c'était vraiment problématique à leur époque. Certains garçons seraient fiers d'en avoir, d'autres préféraient les cacher. Mais une femme... Dans la majorité des cas, elle considèrerait cela comme une abomination, une honte pour leur personne. Les bras d'Olympe étaient plutôt jolis : pas maigres, mais pas vraiment musclés non plus. Quelle sera sa réaction en voyant les conséquences de son erreur ? Elle lui en voudrait, c'était certain.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait se reproduire. En l'accompagnant dans sa quête, Olympe n'avait pas la capacité de se défendre. Par conséquent, il la mettait toujours en danger. Tellement de personnes et de créatures désiraient plus que tout la mort du Héros. Olympe, si elle se tenait à ses côtés, ne serait pas non plus épargnée. Son devoir de Prodige était de venir en aide à tous ceux qui en avait besoin. De sauver toute personne en péril. Link se promit qu'elle ne serait plus blessée par sa faute à l'avenir.

Le martèlement de la pluie sur la terre et les feuilles accompagnait ses pensées et les obscurcissait un peu plus.

Olympe, depuis qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, le soutenait à sa façon, le consolait, elle avait déjà essayé de lui redonner le sourire. Elle veillait à ce qu'il ne soit pas en détresse psychologique. Elle l'avait aidé en détruisant l'arc du lézalfos à la bibliothèque, et il ne l'avait même pas remercié. Quant à lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Il essayait d'être sa protection puisqu'elle n'avait aucune notion du combat. Link se posa réellement la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il apportait à Olympe ? Si elle était consciente, sans doute lui aurait-elle dit de ne pas se morfondre.

Ses iris bleus dévièrent vers le sac de la voyageuse, et l'envie d'inspecter l'un des livres qu'elle avait gardé le prit. Il s'excuserait plus tard d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. C'était un ouvrage portant sur l'origine des peuples. Beaucoup de mots avaient été effacés à cause de la forte humidité qui affectait la bonne conservation des ouvrages. En feuilletant rapidement les pages, il aperçut le mot "Panah" qui l'immobilisa un instant. Si sa mémoire restait bonne, Olympe avait déjà évoqué ce nom. Celui de sa patrie. L'hylien lut avec attention les mots lisibles : d'après ce qu'il était écrit, son peuple descendrait de gerudos qui ont décidé de quitter Hyrule il y a dix milles ans. La raison ? Elles ne supportaient plus la séparation homme-femme et voulaient vivre ensemble, sans loi contraignante. Ils traversèrent l'océan, à l'Ouest et... Link ne put lire plus loin car l'auteur même ne semblait pas connaître la suite. Il fut quelque peu déçu... Le Prodige aurait bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus, surtout qu'Olympe ne lui parlait que très peu d'elle. L'arbre Mojo avait accepté de montrer les souvenirs de sa vie passée à la jeune femme, alors qu'il avait refusé de les montrer au blond. Ce qu'il avait vécu fut si horrible pour qu'on lui refuse de les voir ?

Bercé par le bruit de l'averse, il remit à sa place le livre puis posa un regard neutre sur sa compagne de voyage. Son sombre pantalon dévoilait des jambes plutôt musclées qui firent réfléchir Link. Quelle genre d'activité pratiquait-elle qui puisse lui demander une force physique de la part de ses cuisses ? Le chemisier, d'un gris clair, qu'elle portait assez souvent était raffiné et témoignait effectivement d'une certaine richesse. Et dire qu'il avait dû déchirer une des ses manches... Par-dessus, elle avait mis un bustier en cuir terne, maintenu grâce à plusieurs sangles centrées et qui descendaient de sa poitrine à son bas-ventre. La ceinture autour de sa taille était finement gravée et sur laquelle avaient été attachés son glaive ainsi qu'une petite bourse. Quand il remarqua que ses lèvres devinrent violettes à cause de la température qui chutait peu à peu, il matérialisa une petite couverture et la lui déposa sur ses épaules avant de l'étaler sur le devant de son corps. Mais alors qu'il positionnait le tissu sur elle, il perçut un faible murmure qui attira son attention.

\- Mère... souffla Olympe alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

La châtaine se languissait d'elle, Link le comprenait parfaitement. Peiné de la voir ainsi, il replia son index puis vint essuyer la perle d'eau en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Le chevalier se blottit ensuite contre l'arbre, passa un bras en bas du dos de la voyageuse - non sans hésitation et pudeur - et finit par poser une main sur sa hanche pour la pencher vers lui. Ainsi, la tête d'Olympe reposa son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer. Elle n'était pas pleinement consciente, mais cela suffit à lui apporter le réconfort dont la jeune femme manquait cruellement depuis qu'elle était blessée. La poitrine du Prodige se comprima tandis qu'il eut quelques palpitations lui paraissant étrangères. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour inspirer profondément et atténuer sa confusion. Malgré la mitaine qu'il portait sur la main qui maintenait sa camarade, Link frémit ; ce ne fut pourtant pas à cause du froid. Lentement, son visage se leva en direction du feuillage au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il soupira faiblement puis se laissa tomber dans un léger sommeil.

o0o

_À l'aide..._

_NON !_

_Maman, papa..._

_Sauvez mon fils, je vous en supplie !!_

_J'ai si peur..._

_Je ne veux pas mourir !!!_

Des milliers de voix résonnaient dans sa tête, hurlant, suppliant, se superposant, mourrant. L'étrangère se perdait parmi elles, dans un noir et un vide qui lui donnèrent un sentiment d'impuissance et la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle eut même l'impression d'entendre le dernier cri de Gautier.

Olympe se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Elle se découvrit au milieu d'arbres, protégée par une couverture et un petit toit fait d'éventails korogus. La main qui se posa sur son épaule la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne remarque la présence du Héros. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit que son bras bandé demeurait engourdi.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant son membre blessé.

La châtaine baissa la tête pour éviter d'affronter son regard.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux...

Elle donna sa réponse dans un souffle pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas le moral et qu'elle était fatiguée. Link en fut désolé.

\- Pardonne-moi. l'implora-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est de ma faute si tu es tombée dans la corruption.

La jeune femme aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais cela reviendrait à mentir à Link ainsi qu'à elle-même. Au fond, Olympe lui en voulait même si elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Face à son absence de réponse, le Prodige chercha sur sa tablette une pomme et la fit apparaître avant de lui tendre.

\- Tu devrais manger ça.

Olympe examina rapidement le fruit, finit par le prendre et croqua dedans en regardant les gouttes tomber à temps régulier dans une petite flaque d'eau à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avait comprit que sa blessure ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Sa première plaie, due à sa rencontre avec un Bokoblin bleu, lui avait laissé une petite cicatrice malgré le remède administré par Link. Non sans appréhension, Olympe porta une main sur son bandage, en attrapa le bout puis le défit, les lèvres frémissantes. Quand sa peau fut mise à nue, elle se figea et sa bouche se pinça. Bien sûr... Elle s'y attendait...

Link ressentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant constater avec amertume la présence de cicatrices sur sa peau.

\- Olympe... prononça-t-il en venant s'accroupir face à elle.

Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine quand elle l'entendit dire son prénom pour la première fois. La tête de la voyageuse se redressa et elle rencontra le regard du jeune homme. Un regard profond. Il se sentait terriblement responsable.

\- Moi aussi. finit-il par dire.

L'incompréhension dont elle fit part encouragea Link à lui tourner le dos. Il attrapa le pan de sa tunique ainsi que celui de sa chemise en lin et les retira afin de dévoiler progressivement son dos. La gorge d'Olympe se noua quand des marques se révélèrent, preuve du combat féroce auquel avait participé le Héros avant de mourir un siècle plus tôt. Ses yeux se plissèrent devant cette réalité. Link ne pouvait voir sa réaction et s'inquiétait même de son silence persistant. Des doigts glacés vinrent soudainement lui effleurer la peau et le firent tressaillir à ce contact. De sa main gauche, la jeune femme descendit le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter au milieu, bien trop affectée pour continuer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la musculature qu'il avait pu développer depuis son réveil. Le Prodige jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était immobilisée. Comprenant que cette situation était inadaptée pour une demoiselle comme elle, Olympe retira d'un geste vif sa main et vint se coller contre le tronc, confuse.

\- Je n'aimerais jamais te revoir dans le même état que ce jour-là. avoua-t-elle avec de légers trémolos dans la voix.

L'hylien inclina légère la tête. Le cri qu'avait poussé Olympe en touchant la corruption lui revint en tête.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Pour t'avoir blessée...

Il lui posa la question bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui.

Link se crispa et ferma fortement ses yeux en se blâmant.

\- Mais tu es un humain comme les autres. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. ajouta Olympe qui avait tout de même sa part de responsabilité.

La fatigue qui l'accablait la fit soupirer. Le Prodige remit rapidement ses habits puis se tourna vers elle pour s'excuser une fois de plus. Seule son expression permit à Olympe de comprendre son intention. Elle le pardonnait, mais elle n'oubliait pas.

\- Merci pour ton aide. Dans la bibliothèque. la gratifia-t-il d'un timide sourire.

Par modestie, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre bien que cela lui fit plaisir. N'importe quelle personne serait contente de recevoir de la renaissance. La petite joie qu'elle éprouva eut pour effet d'atténuer sa tristesse due à ses nouvelles cicatrices. Tant pis... Elle savait que ce voyage ne pourrait la laisser indemne. Son bras pouvait être caché à la vue de tous sous un tissu.

Ce fut, pourtant, avec un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche qu'elle s'endormit une nouvelle fois pour récupérer de sa guérison.

o0o

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Olympe fut tirée du sommeil par la faim qui la tiraillait. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'accommoder au ciel orangé qui les surplombait. De toute évidence, le beau temps était revenu. La châtaine bailla en s'étirant puis trouva Link non loin d'elle en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pour cela, il se servait d'une épée de feu pour faire cuire les quelques œufs qu'il possédait. Cette technique peu habituelle sut donner le sourire à Olympe.

\- Bonjour. lui adressa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je meurs de faim...

Le blond plaça l'un des œufs prêts sur une simple assiette de voyage et la montra à sa camarade qui tendit le bras pour la prendre. Quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son membre fraîchement cicatrisé, elle perdit le sourire et préféra attraper l'assiette de la main gauche. Elle s'empara d'un couvert dans son propre sac et s'assit pour déguster son repas.

\- Quand reprenons-nous la route ? se renseigna-t-elle sans oser regarder le Héros.

\- Après avoir déjeuné. Mais nous devons récupérer nos montures.

Olympe fronça les sourcils.

\- Où sont-elles ?

\- Chez moi, à Elmith. Laudine m'a promis de s'occuper d'elles.

L'évocation du nom de la fillette fit remonter quelques souvenirs à la jeune femme. Elle se rappela aussitôt que Link supportait mal la téléportation.

\- Je peux aller les chercher. proposa Olympe, ce qui surprit le blond.

Link l'observa, plutôt inquiet.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Tu en fais déjà assez pour moi. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir soignée alors permet moi de t'éviter d'être malade.

\- Si nous faisons ça, nous ne pourrons pas nous retrouver ici.

Olympe opina puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui, s'arrêtant de manger par respect.

\- Où... Où est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

Le Prodige retira les œufs de la lame de feu avant qu'ils ne brûlent, puis vérifia sur sa tablette le sanctuaire qui serait leur point de rendez-vous. Finalement, il montra l'écran à sa camarade en pointant un point bleu.

\- Ici.

Le sanctuaire se trouvait près de la tour de la Plaine. En estimant la distance qu'il allait devoir parcourir, Olympe devint préoccupée.

\- Mais... Tu auras une demi-journée de marche ?!

Link haussa les épaules. Après tout, il était habitué.

\- Je te laisserai ma tablette.

\- D'acc... Mais tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Tu en as besoin ! Elle contient toutes tes armes...

Le Héros engloutit en une bouchée l'un des œufs, déglutit puis s'essuya les lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage rassura Olympe dont la poitrine se gonfla légèrement. Elle hocha la tête et finit avidement ce qu'elle avait dans l'assiette avant d'en redemander.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se préparèrent à se séparer pour quelques heures.

\- Tu pourras suivre ma position sur la carte. l'informa Link en lui donnant sa tablette.

\- D'accord...

L'épée de légende avait déjà été accrochée dans son dos, accompagnée du bouclier d'Hylia et d'un arc de garde royal.

\- Il suffit juste d'appuyer ici pour te téléporter. lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la démarche à suivre sur l'écran.

\- Merci. Ça ira vraiment pour toi ?

L'hylien acquiesça une fois de plus. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien prêt pour la séparation, puis Olympe baissa son regard sur l'écran avant de cliquer sur le point lumineux.

\- À tout à l'heure... dit-il en la regardant se dématérialiser sous ses yeux.

o0o

Quand elle fut sur la plate-forme de téléportation, Olympe s'étira les épaules vers l'arrière puis se dirigea vers la maison du Prodige. Le village se réveillait doucement, une légère brume planait et donnait une ambiance reposante à ce lieu qu'elle appréciait.

\- Cérès ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant sa jument.

Cette dernière, dans son box, leva la tête et hennit en reconnaissant sa cavalière qui courait en sa direction. Olympe lui frotta vivement l'encolure pour lui témoigner sa joie de la retrouver. Jack apparut à son tour en soufflant fortement par les naseaux pour la saluer.

\- Ton maître n'est pas avec moi. lui dit-elle en lui caressant le museau avec gentillesse. Mais tu le reverras très bientôt.

Olympe constata qu'il était l'heure pour les commerces d'ouvrir, et elle quitta les équidés pour faire quelques achats, dont un dans le but de cacher ses cicatrices.

\- Olympe !! s'écria une petite voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

La jeune femme tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut une fillette blonde et radieuse courir en sa direction. Elle s'empressa de camoufler son bras dans son dos et accueillit l'enfant en souriant.

\- Laudine ! Tu es bien matinale.

\- Et toi donc ! Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais à Elmith !

La petite fille jeta un regard par derrière le corps de la jeune adulte et s'étonna de ne pas trouver son compagnon de route.

\- Link n'est pas avec toi ? Vous ne voyagez plus ensemble ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous avons dû nous séparer pour la journée. Je suis venue chercher nos chevaux. Il m'a dit que je les trouverais chez...

Les yeux de Laudine s'écarquillèrent.

\- Link a parlé ?! cria-t-elle, médusée. C'est vraiment vrai ?

\- Oui...

\- Décris-moi sa voix !

Olympe passa sa main gauche sur sa nuque, visiblement embarrassée par sa demande. Sa requête n'était pas évidente...

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'en faire une description...

La fillette fit la moue après avoir croisé les bras, peu convaincue. Olympe soupira.

\- Eh bien... Sa voix est assez douce. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est encore jeune.

\- Il a ton âge !

\- Presque. rit-elle en se grattant nerveusement le cou. Je dois t'avouer avoir été très surprise la première fois...

Laudine remarqua alors son bras qu'elle cachait désespérément derrière son dos. L'enfant l'attrapa soudainement et le tira vers elle avant de découvrir les marques sur sa peau. La voyageuse en eut le souffle coupé et dissimula une nouvelle fois son membre à cause de la honte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta la petite blonde, confuse d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Olympe détourna le regard.

\- J'ai été blessée. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose pour le cacher à la vue de tous.

\- Comme des bandages ?

La châtaine secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'aurais bien aimé recoudre ma manche mais elle a été détruite. Ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai le bon tissu pour y remédier...

Laudine prit son menton entre deux doigts pour réfléchir à une solution. Elle analysa la tenue de la jeune femme pour essayer d'avoir des idées.

\- Un long gant, peut-être ? Ça irait bien avec ton corsage, non ?

\- C'est un bustier. la corrigea de suite Olympe. Je dois reconnaître qu'un gant pourrait être intéressant... Je vais aller voir si une boutique en vend.

Les yeux verts de l'enfant s'illuminèrent en apprenant cette nouvelle. Elle se mit à sautiller avec frénésie.

\- Oh oui, oui ! Je vais t'accompagner !

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? s'étonna Olympe alors qu'un passant les regardait avec incompréhension.

Laudine se calma aussitôt et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, montrant sa déception.

\- Si... se souvint-elle avec résignation.

Olympe vint lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux puis s'accroupit devant elle en lui offrant un sourire digne de sa personne sémillante.

\- Tu n'as qu'à revenir me voir quand tu auras fini, d'accord ?

\- Compris ! répondit-elle avec vivacité.

La fillette salua Olympe puis s'éloigna en courant avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue. La jeune femme expira faiblement en reportant son attention sur les vitrines qui donnaient sur la rue commerçante, puis elle alla débuter ses achats.

Environ une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fini la tâche confiée par son père, Laudine se hâta de retrouver son amie qui devait sans doute être chez Link. Sa supposition fut juste. Olympe sellait les deux chevaux quand elle accourut dans sa direction.

\- Je suis de retour ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à ses côtés.

\- Déjà ?

La petite blonde aperçut un gant s'étendant sur tout l'avant-bras d'Olympe, ce qui la ravit d'autant plus.

\- Oh ! Tu l'as acheté !

\- Oui. Je l'aime bien...

Il était en cuir terne très fin, d'une couleur semblable à son bustier, mais ne recouvrait que le dos et la paume de la main. En effet, les doigts restaient à l'air libres ; seul un fin anneau autour du pouce permettait de le maintenir en place. Après cet achat, Olympe en avait profité pour faire quelques provisions supplémentaires en achetant notamment des miches de pain et des biscuits secs. Quand elle eut vérifié la position de Link sur la carte, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru la moitié du chemin. Après s'être lavée, la voyageuse décida de rester avec l'enfant les heures qui suivirent.

Bien qu'elle aimait passer son temps en présence du Prodige, Olympe avait aussi besoin d'échanger avec d'autres personnes. Ainsi, elle put faire la rencontre d'autres villageois et en apprendre plus sur Elmith et la région.

o0o

\- Tu t'en vas déjà...? souffla la fillette en voyant Olympe attraper les rênes des deux chevaux.

\- Oui, Link m'attend.

Laudine empoigna alors le pan de son chemisier et lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi !

Les yeux de la châtaine s'arrondirent puis elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, déstabilisant l'enfant.

\- Ne... ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons... la pria Olympe en essayant de se calmer. Quand tu seras plus grande, un jour viendra où tu seras prête pour effectuer un voyage. Mais avant cela, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire. Pense à ta famille qui...

Son regard se voila alors et elle se tut avant de finir sa phrase. Laudine haussa les sourcils dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il n'y eut aucune suite.

\- J'espère que nous nous reverrons. déclara Olympe qui se dématérialisa dans la foulée.

La bouche de petite fille s'entrouvrit pour la saluer mais son incompréhension lui avait fait perdre les mots.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Kamome Hebk chan : Il faut que tu saches que je ne ménage jamais mes personnages ! S'il n'arrivait rien à Olympe, je pense que ça ne serait plus une histoire très intéressante... (petite anecdote : j'ai déjà fait mourir les 3/4 de mes personnages dans une histoire, souvent dans des morts atroces haha oui je suis sadique). Pour en revenir à la corruption, je pense vraiment que ça doit faire mal... Mais il y a toutefois une raison qui fait qu'Olympe a eu aussi mal. Et ça, vous le comprendrez une fois que la fic sera finie et que ptet vous la relirez hehe****( oui ça commence à faire un long commentaire...). La raison pour laquelle je garde le passé 'd'Olympe pour plus tard est simple : je veux d'abord qu'on apprenne à la connaître pour ne pas se faire une fausse idée sur sa personne... Je n'en dirai pas plus !****Bonne lecture ;)**

o0o

Link avait marché presque quatre heures à travers la Plaine d'Hyrule pour arriver jusqu'au sanctuaire Yakah'Mata, à côté de la tour sheikah. Il s'était assis à l'ombre d'un chêne pour se reposer et se réhydrater. Une vive lumière bleue apparut face à lui, dévoilant Olympe qui tenait leurs montures.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Il lui fit signe que non, réjoui de revoir Jack. Le jeune homme se releva, s'étira en grimaçant puis caressa gentiment son cheval.

\- Alors, quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

La châtaine était déjà excitée à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle région, de nouveaux lieux insolites. Link lui fit face et posa son regard sur le gant qui cachait son avant-bras.

\- La cité Gerudo. La dernière Créature Divine s'y trouve.

\- Attends... Tu parles d'une de ces machines immenses contrôlées par les Prodiges ?

Link acquiesça puis monta sur son cheval, rapidement imité par sa camarade. Il n'avait aucune idée des caractéristiques de l'ombre maléfique qui la possédait. Comme pour les autres Créatures Divines, il la vaincrait coûte que coûte.

\- Il me tarde de la voir véritablement !

\- Comment va ton bras ? la questionna-t-il, coupant court la voyageuse.

Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque en observant une montagne, au loin.

\- J'arrive presque à le bouger normalement. Il devrait être totalement rétabli demain.

Les deux équidés se mirent en route sous l'ordre de leurs cavaliers et empruntèrent un ancien chemin qui reliait le château et ses terres. Alors que Link profitait du soleil haut dans le ciel et réchauffait ses joues, la jeune femme repensait aux événements qu'ils avaient pu vivre, dont un qui l'avait tout particulièrement marquée.

\- Dis-moi, cette femme masquée qui a essayé de te tuer, une fois... Qui était-elle ?

Link fronça les sourcils en fixant l'horizon face à lui.

\- Elle appartient au clan Yiga. Ils veulent tous me tuer.

\- Co... comment ? bégaya Olympe, heurtée. Mais... Ce sont des hyliens ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils tuer le dernier Prodige ?!

\- C'est parce que je suis le "Héros" qu'ils souhaitent mon élimination. Ils sont dévoués à Ganon.

Olympe entrouvrit la bouche mais il la devança.

\- Tellement de monstres et de personnes veulent ma mort...

\- Et bien plus encore compte sur toi ! explosa sa compagne de route avant de se rendre compte que cela rendit le Héros encore plus anxieux. Enfin je veux dire que tous ceux qui sont au courant de ton retour ont confiance en toi. Link, regarde-moi.

Les yeux de Prodige glissèrent jusqu'à ceux de sa camarade pour s'y ancrer. Cette dernière le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes puis lui accorda un sourire assuré.

\- Moi, je crois profondément en toi. Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités.

L'air surpris du jeune homme la gêna fortement et elle tenta de se rattraper rapidement.

\- Enfin, je veux dire ! Nous nous connaissons depuis peu mais tu m'as montrée tellement de choses... J'imagine que je ne suis jamais au bout de mes surprises, avec toi... souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le regard de Link s'éclaircit alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient inexorablement en un sourire. Se sentir soutenu lui faisait plaisir et le rassurait. Avait-il peur d'affronter Ganon ? Oui, car il avait détruit le royaume et était responsable de sa mort, cent ans plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas une deuxième chance.

\- Merci. lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Olympe ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était encore partagée entre sa frustration due à sa cicatrice et son admiration envers le Héros.

\- Tu savais que ton peuple descendait des gerudos ? la questionna-t-il soudainement.

Les yeux de la voyageuse s'écarquillèrent alors et une sorte de panique la gagna. Elle tourna vivement la tête en bégayant :

\- Tu... Tu as... fouillé dans mon sac ?!

Le blond se gratta la joue pour montrer son embarras.

\- Oui, désolé...

Le visage d'Olympe s'empourpra subitement tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient. La honte lui fit cacher sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'osait pas non plus l'avouer, mais quand elle était seule à Elmith, elle n'avait pas hésité à essayer les divers modules de la tablette...

\- Je... Il y a quelque chose dans ton sac que je ne dois pas voir ?

Il se sentait mal d'avoir touché à ses affaires. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Olympe secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

\- Cesse de faire des choses à mon insu ! l'implora-t-elle avant de le fixer d'un air suppliant. D'abord la photo, maintenant ça... Je m'attends au pire la prochaine fois...

Link rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, confus d'avoir agi de la sorte. Il n'avait en rien voulu porter du tort à sa camarade. Il s'intéressait seulement un peu à elle, puisqu'ils voyageaient ensemble...

\- Je voulais seulement en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. se justifia-t-il en fixant des hauteurs à l'horizon.

Une aura maléfique se fit alors ressentir. Link en connaissait parfaitement l'origine : l'ancien amphithéâtre, corrompu par le Fléau. Ils ne s'attarderaient pas plus longtemps dans cette partie d'Hyrule. La voyageuse n'aimait pas reconnaître cette sensation témoignant de la présence du Mal. Après tout, elle en gardait déjà des marques indélébiles. Elle émit un faible soupir.

\- Je suis la fille d'un des dix dirigeants de Panah. l'informa-t-elle. J'ai reçu une éducation poussée en conséquent. Un précepteur s'est chargé de mon éducation, et ma mère m'a apprise tout ce qui relève du manuel. La cuisine et la couture, notamment. Mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu que j'intègre l'école militaire. C'est pour cela que je me débrouille lamentablement au combat...

Le cavalier haussa les sourcils, médusé.

\- Les filles peuvent devenir des soldats ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, certes, mais elles font la fierté de notre pays. se vanta Olympe en se redressant dignement sur sa monture. Tu serais étonné de constater leur habileté ! Elles excellent dans tous les domaines.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient d'aussi bonnes cavalières que moi.

Olympe arqua un sourcil en affichant un drôle de sourire. Elle croisa les bras en lui lançant un regard de provocation. L'étrangère appréciait la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

\- Comment, le grand Link est en train de me défier ?

Il haussa les épaules pour la narguer un peu mieux. Link voulait connaître les capacités de sa compagne de voyage.

\- Peut-être bien, oui. répondit-il avec assurance.

Une expression espiègle passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui empoigna fermement ses rênes sans lâcher du regard le Prodige. Les deux jeunes gens plissèrent alors des yeux puis poussèrent au même moment une exclamation qui fit cabrer leur monture respective. Les chevaux bondirent vers l'avant et s'élancèrent sur le chemin dégagé en hennissant.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ma jument, Link ! le prévint-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui jeter un regard de biais.

\- Je n'oserai pas.

Les sabots fouettaient le sol terreux avec puissance, soulevant la poussière et provoquant de fortes vibrations qui amenaient les animaux à fuir sur leur passage. Aucun des deux chevaux ne réussissait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, leur rapidité semblait égale. Les arbres défilaient rapidement autour d'eux, Olympe émettait des exclamations pour encourager et diriger sa jument, contrairement à Link qui restait silencieux par timidité. L'excitation due à la course augmentait leur rythme cardiaque, le vent soulevait soyeusement leurs cheveux et caressait leurs visages. La voyageuse se mouvait en parfaite symbiose avec sa monture. Le pacte de la déesse Maurdrid leur permettait de s'accorder parfaitement.

Les deux cavaliers fusaient à travers le paysage et empruntèrent le chemin de droite lorsqu'il y eut une bifurcation. Link fut donc favorisé et put gagner un peu de terrain sur la châtaine. Ils s'engouffrèrent entre deux hautes parois rocheuses inquiétantes. Dorénavant, les pas résonnaient et annonçaient leur arrivée imminente.

Constatant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rattraper son léger retard, Olympe claqua de la langue en étudiant le reste de la route, au loin. Un homme d'âge avancé se trouvait au travers de leur chemin, peinant à remettre son âne ainsi que sa petite charrette parallèles à la route. Link esquissa un sourire malicieux. Il se tourna vers sa camarade avant de clamer :

\- Regarde ça ! Yah !!

Il éperonna Jack en poussant une exclamation. L'étalon bondit alors par-dessus la charrette, ce qui fit hurler de frayeur son propriétaire.

\- PAUVRE FOU !! s'époumona l'homme, rouge de colère et le poing levé.

Olympe éclata de rire en galopant durant un instant sur l'herbe, puis revint sur la terre en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Pas mal du tout ! affirma-t-elle d'une voix qui porte. Tu as un bon cheval, c'est vrai !

Elle lia alors ses mains en tenant les rênes puis s'agrippa ainsi fortement au-devant de sa selle. Link, qui menait toujours la course, l'observa avec interrogations.

\- Mais laisse-moi te montrer comment on chevauche, chez moi !

Ses pieds se donnèrent une légère propulsion sur les étriers avant qu'elle ne les plaque sur l'arrière du harnachement, parallèlement au sol. Ses genoux prirent alors appui contre la selle pour aider à supporter son poids. Link fut ébahi par une telle façon de monter un cheval, à la fois singulière et vraiment bizarre. Comme si... ce n'était pas adapté pour le cheval. La jeune femme se pencha en avant pour éviter de freiner Cérès à cause des frottements de l'air.

La jument se mit alors à accélérer brusquement comme si une nouvelle forme d'énergie parcourut l'intégralité de son corps, et bientôt elle fut à la hauteur de Jack. La respiration des deux animaux était devenue sifflante et témoignait de leurs efforts.

Olympe, fière de sa tactique, regarda alors le Prodige en souriant légèrement, puis lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux mais fut forcé de constater que Cérès dépassait facilement sa propre monture. La jument évita un trou et poursuivit sa course effrénée, en totale confiance. Ils empruntèrent alors un chemin qui partit vers la gauche, et le cheval d'Olympe se cabra brutalement en arrivant devant un pont suspendu.

\- Oh, oh ! fit la châtaine pour la calmer.

Olympe se replaça correctement sur la selle en tapotant le cou de sa jument tandis que le jeune homme arrivait derrière elle, encore surpris par le retournement de situation. L'étrangère mit pied à terre en félicitant sa partenaire, posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et montra un air triomphant au Prodige.

\- Alors ? Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans voix, il se contenta d'opiner avant de se réceptionner au sol. La manière de chevaucher de son amie l'avait laissé perplexe.

\- Co...comment as-tu pu...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir d'une sorte de torpeur. Olympe rit doucement.

\- C'est une spécificité de Panah ! lui apprit-elle gaiement. En fait, à travers le pacte, je peux transmettre une partie de mon énergie à Cérès. C'est ce que les sportifs font lors des courses d'elvëschs ! Mais ça demande tellement d'énergie et de force dans les jambes pour tenir comme je viens de le faire...

La voyageuse se pencha un instant en avant en se frappant les cuisses, puis se redressa pour faire face à l'incompréhension de Link.

\- El... Elvësch ? répéta-t-il, perdu par ses mots.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Remarque, je n'en ai pas vu un seul depuis que je suis arrivée ici...

La châtaine se prit le menton en réfléchissant.

\- C'est difficile à décrire. Mais pour faire simple, ils ressemblent un peu à des guépards. Tous blancs. Mais ils doivent avoir un cou plus allongé, il me semble.

Décidément, le blond ne voyait toujours pas de quel animal elle parlait encore. La faune était bien différente de celle d'Hyrule, visiblement.

\- C'est très apprécié comme course, chez moi ! J'adore y aller avec mon oncle. En fait, c'est un spécialiste de ces créatures. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu en toucher un pour la première fois !

\- Et... Et c'est rapide ?

Olympe hocha vivement la tête en souriant comme une enfant.

\- Plutôt, oui ! Au moins dix fois plus rapide qu'un cheval !

Cérès hennit d'indignation, suivie par Jack.

\- Voire plus... C'est pour cela que nous avons dû mettre au point une posture à cause de la vitesse. C'est pour éviter de tomber et permettre à l'animal de parvenir à sa vitesse de pointe. Même si elle est plutôt bizarre, je te l'accorde.

La châtaine pivota pour découvrir le paysage par-delà le pont suspendu ; la terre devenait sablonneuse, les arbres se faisaient plus rares et la luminosité du soleil se reflétait fortement sur les parois rocheuses. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Néanmoins, Olympe avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le cavalier devait aussi le ressentir puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et attrapa d'une main les rênes de son cheval.

\- Tu entends quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

Olympe se concentra attentivement sur les bruits qui les entouraient et finit grimacer très légèrement.

\- Un souffle rauque, devant nous. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est...

Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son compagnon qui avait déjà compris ce dont il s'agissait. Menant son cheval, Link passa à côté d'elle en affichant un air calme.

\- Reste derrière moi. la pria-t-il alors.

Olympe hocha la tête sans contester et lui engagea le pas en se plongeant dans un lourd silence. Il était maintenant évident pour elle qu'un ennemi n'était pas loin et, au vu du son grave de sa respiration, il devait être assez imposant. Les planches de bois craquaient sous leurs pas, le pont se balançait lentement au gré du vent et pouvait faire frémir tous types de voyageurs car il se tenait à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'un lac. Le souffle de l'ennemi se rapprochait très rapidement.

\- Un hinox noir. murmura très faiblement le Prodige bien qu'Olympe l'entendit très bien. Il dort.

Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ce monstre-là. En plissant des yeux, la voyageuse aperçut une grosse masse noire allongée sur le sol, trente mètres devant eux, sur l'un des immenses piliers de pierre que reliaient les ponts suspendus. Elle déglutit mais essaya de rester aussi sereine que son camarade. Link s'arrêta alors.

\- Il nous entendra approcher. Quand il nous verra, ne bouge surtout pas.

Olympe acquiesça avec sérieux. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette en danger inutilement... Link lui confia alors son étalon, attrapa son arc dans son dos puis reprit la marche, prêt à intervenir dès que leur sécurité serait compromise. Les claquements des sabots sur le bois firent alors bouger le hinox qui secoua la tête avant de se redresser en scrutant les alentours, alerté. Le jeune homme se mit à courir en tirant une flèche de son carquois. Quand la créature le vit, elle plissa méchamment son œil et se releva en grognant alors que Link plaçait sa flèche sur son arc. Il ralentit soudainement, brandit son arme en direction du monstre et décocha son projectile quelques instants plus tard. Une vive douleur vint frapper le hinox qui poussa un hurlement horrible. Il vint cacher son visage de ses mains et recula inconsciemment. Link fit apparaître de nouvelles flèches à l'embout arrondi et rouge puis tira une nouvelle fois en visant la tête, l'air impassible.

La puissante explosion obligea Olympe à plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles en gémissant. Mortellement blessé, le hinox continua à reculer en lâchant des plaintes rauques puis il bascula lourdement dans le vide. Link rangea son arc et accourut vers sa camarade quand il la vit grimacer.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu utiliserais une flèche explosive... se lamenta-t-elle en frottant le tragus de ses oreilles.

\- Désolé... s'excusa-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Olympe jeta un regard derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien ; le bourdonnement désagréable qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre ne lui permettait pas de correctement capter les sons. Il lui faudrait un petit moment avant que tout redevienne normal.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas de problème avec des bruits aussi forts ?

Link haussa les épaules en reprenant la route. La voyageuse vérifia avec inquiétude qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. À chaque fois, elle était impressionnée quand Link se battait, parfois elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Même si les ennemis qu'il tuait étaient des monstres, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des êtres vivants à qui l'on prenait la vie. À moins qu'ils aient vu le jour grâce à Ganon le Fléau ? Olympe se remit en route en soupirant faiblement.

Ils parvinrent à traverser le pont sans difficulté et foulèrent enfin la terre asséchée du canyon gerudo. Les deux voyageurs se remirent en selle sans plus tarder. La distance qui leur restait à parcourir était encore grande, un peu moins d'un jour de marche.

\- Nous passerons la nuit au relais du canyon. l'informa alors Link. Nous devrions y être dans un peu plus de deux heures.

\- Je vois. Tu as faim ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança fut lourd de significations, ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser la châtaine. Ainsi, son cœur s'allégeait et l'apaisait. Elle prit son sac devant elle et en sortit une miche de pain qu'elle donna aussitôt au Prodige. Il la mangea avec avidité. Olympe se contenta de manger une pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il advient une fois que tu as libéré une Créature Divine ? lui demanda-t-elle, un quart d'heure plus tard. Il n'y a plus de pilote, non ?

Un voile de nostalgie passa sur le visage du blond, qui baissa un peu la tête.

\- L'âme des anciens Prodiges habite encore en leur sein. Mais elles sont sous l'emprise du Mal, c'est pour ça que je les libère. Ensuite, j'imagine qu'elles... qu'elles attendront le bon moment pour m'aider.

Son emprise se fut plus forte sur ses rênes.

\- Quand j'irai combattre Ganon.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Olympe. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de celui qui devait sauver Hyrule. Leurs montures marchaient au même niveau, proche l'une de l'autre. Un vent chaud balaya le canyon et soulevait avec lui de la poussière ainsi que des feuilles tombées et asséchées.

La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'un épi de fétuque ovine s'était accrochée dans la chevelure blonde de son camarade, celui-ci n'y prêtant aucune attention.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas. dit soudainement Olympe, concentrée sur son objectif.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Link puis porta une main à ses cheveux pour y retirer la mauvaise herbe. Le cavalier s'était figé, son cœur accéléra en sentant ce contact délicat près de son oreille. Il fixait par défaut la crinière de Jack, n'osant pas bouger.

\- Eh voilà ! s'enthousiasma Olympe en souriant.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, elle lui replaça une mèche blonde et fut fière de s'être rendue utile. Quand elle aperçut le trouble du jeune homme, Olympe se sentit à son tour confuse et se détourna pour tenter de cacher des rougeurs qu'elle pensait apparentes sur son visage. L'ambiance avait quelque peu changé mais n'était pas pour autant déplaisante. La châtaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'une force paraissait gêner le Prodige pour respirer, comme si un poids appuyait contre sa poitrine. Il ne sut déterminer s'il trouvait ça désagréable ou non. Link étira ses épaules en arrière, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, afin de se mettre plus à l'aise. Il peina à redevenir calme.

o0o

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux jeunes gens traversaient le canyon gerudo. Malgré quelques coyotes agressifs qu'ils surent chassés, aucun monstre ne se présenta à eux. Et Link trouvait cette situation anormale. Maintes fois, des voyageurs lui avaient dit que cet endroit était infesté de Bokoblins et de Moblins. Mais ils n'en croisèrent aucun. Olympe avait étudié un phénomène à peu près similaire quand elle était à Panahpolis. Souvent, quand une espèce disparaissait dans une région de Panah, cela signifiait qu'un prédateur les avait fait fuir, ou les avait tous décimé. Qu'ils soient carnivores ou herbivores. Olympe se questionnait beaucoup, d'autant plus que Link paraissait nerveux depuis le petit incident de l'épi. Pour se protéger du soleil et pour éviter de déshydrater leurs chevaux, ils durent longer la paroi rocheuse afin d'être à l'ombre, au frais.

Olympe gardait encore quelques sifflements dans les oreilles à cause de l'explosion, mais la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu.

Ils prirent alors un large virage, l'ombre de la falaise s'étendait peu à peu devant eux, signifiant que le soleil avait entamé sa lente descente dans le ciel. Link arrêta brusquement son cheval et tendit un bras vers sa camarade pour qu'elle fasse de même silencieusement. L'expression du blond se fit nettement plus sombre, son cheval frappait le sol pour montrer sa nervosité.

\- Qu'a-t-il ? le questionna Olympe qui avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un lynel d'argent. À moins de soixante mètres d'ici.

Si Olympe avait recouvert son ouï, elle aurait pu le savoir bien plus tôt...

\- C'est... C'est invincible ?

Link descendit de son cheval, difficilement imitée par la voyageuse.

\- La dernière fois que j'en ai affronté un, il était d'une race différente et moins résistante. J'ai failli y laisser la vie à cause d'une erreur d'inattention.

À terre, ils ordonnèrent à leurs montures de ne pas bouger puis ils s'accroupirent afin d'aller se cacher derrière un gros bloc de pierre tombé il y a des années.

\- J'ai dû me téléporter d'urgence à un relais pour pouvoir me soigner. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé au relais des Alpages.

\- Et que nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois... conclut Olympe, surprise de l'apprendre.

Link fit alors apparaître une petite fiole au liquide noir dans sa main, intriguant de suite la jeune femme. Il fixa longuement le récipient, visiblement pris dans un lourd dilemme.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de te battre ? s'inquiéta la châtaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Et je veux que tu restes bien cachée ici. S'il te voit, il ne lui faudra que quelques secondes pour te tuer. C'est un excellent archer.

\- Mais... Et toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche de peur que la créature démoniaque ne les entende, puis ancra profondément sur ses iris dans les siens.

\- Tout se passera bien pour moi. Je ne répéterai pas la même erreur.

Doucement, elle retira sa main afin d'articuler clairement en chuchotant:

\- Bonne chance, Link...

Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui adressa un fin sourire, débouchonna la fiole puis avala d'une traite son contenu en fermant fortement les yeux pour faire abstraction du goût infect. Il avait acheté cette potion à Kilton pour l'utiliser en cas de combat contre un lynel. Si ce que lui avait dit le marchant s'avérait juste, alors il n'aurait aucun problème à sortir vainqueur. Le jeune homme grimaça alors et poussa une petite plainte qui alarma Olympe.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! paniqua-t-elle quand il posa ses paumes à terre, penché en avant.

Link grogna en sentant tout son corps s'embraser ardemment et le ronger de l'intérieur. Sa peau perdit sa couleur légèrement bronzée pour devenir d'un gris plutôt sombre. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs à la racine puis brusquement jusqu'aux pointes, affolant totalement Olympe.

\- Link ! s'écria-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules.

Le lynel tourna la tête en leur direction pour chercher l'origine du cri. Le Prodige leva soudainement le visage vers Olympe et des iris rouges vinrent donner des frissons de peur à la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il transformé ainsi ?! Elle ne comprenait pas. Cette animosité dans le regard de Link... l'effrayait.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, sortit de leur cachette et se précipita vers son ennemi en voulant dégainer l'Excalibur. Mais étant sous l'effet d'une force maléfique, celle-ci restait profondément scellée dans son fourreau, obligeant Link à choisir une autre épée pour le combat. Le lynel dut juger qu'il était trop tard pour sortir son arc puisqu'il s'empara de son épée du dieu bestial et de son bouclier. Il rugit si bruyamment qu'il provoqua quelques tremblements à Olympe. Encore sous choc de ce qui venait de se passer, la châtaine assistait avec effarement à ce début de combat.

Link sauta sur le monstre pour abattre son épée qu'il tenait à deux mains. Il sentait un nouveau type de force affluer dans son corps, une énergie qui lui était jusque-là inconnue. Le lynel para son attaque en donnant un grand coup de bouclier qui éjecta le Prodige. L'hylien se réceptionna en claquant de la langue, puis bondit sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque frontale de son adversaire. L'air se fit brusquement plus dense, la nature parut se figer et emprisonner dans le temps ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Link grogna sauvagement en s'élançant vers le lynel et lui asséna un puissant coup dans le flanc. Le temps redevint alors normal et le monstre posa brusquement un genou à terre en poussant un râle de douleur. Mais sa peau étant très épaisse, sa blessure ne fut pas aussi profonde que pouvait l'espérer le blond. Profitant de la faiblesse de son ennemi, il fendit l'air une nouvelle fois de son épée pour venir lacérer les yeux de la créature. Devant tant de violence, Olympe dut retenir un hoquet d'horreur et fermer les yeux durant un long moment, percevant seulement les plaintes du monstre. Ce dernier, qui avait perdu un œil à cause de Link, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même en hurlant férocement pour essayer de faucher le jeune homme. Mais le Prodige avait déjà anticipé cette attaque désespérée et s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres, les yeux plissés.

Il prit alors son arc avec calme, y plaça une flèche explosive puis la décocha aussitôt en ciblant la bête. L'explosion, d'une puissance incroyable, créa un souffle qui vint soulever ses cheveux blancs et embraser l'herbe sèche. Grandement brûlé, le lynel chargea une nouvelle fois vers son ennemi. Link, de nouveau en possession de son épée et de son bouclier, le foudroya du regard et montra ses dents avec une animosité grandissante. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il devenait violent, plus il avait envie d'anéantir cet être. Ses pulsions meurtrières devinrent si fortes qu'il hurla bestialement. La puissante attaque du lynel fit crisser l'épée contre le bouclier du Prodige et le fit reculer en grimaçant. Il voulait en finir. Annihiler ce démon. Peu importe la manière. Lorsqu'il dut esquiver une énième attaque, il usa de sa capacité pour ralentir une nouvelle fois le temps et empoigna fermement la fusée de son épée avant de pousser un hurlement qui fut horrible pour Olympe.

L'épée du Prodige plongea vers la tête du lynel, s'enfonça profondément dans sa bouche et traversa son palais. Face à cette atrocité, la voyageuse plaqua une main sur sa bouche et fut prise d'une violente nausée. Link retira sauvagement sa lame et du sang vint gicler sur lui. Lentement, la créature maléfique bascula sur le côté et finit par heurter lourdement la terre sablonneuse, raide morte. Cependant, la soif de sang qui rongeait le guerrier n'était pas assouvie. Il continua à pourfendre, à lacérer ses chairs en poussant des grognements rauques. C'en fut trop pour sa compagne de voyage.

\- Link, arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui. Je t'en supplie !

L'herbe, derrière lui, finissait de brûler et rendait l'atmosphère plus apocalyptique. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle sut qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus affaire à la même personne. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un démon. Olympe s'immobilisa alors et eut un mouvement de recul quand il lui fit pleinement face, ensanglanté. La tenue bleue du prodige était tachée par le sang du lynel. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Soudain, il se précipita vers elle en rugissant agressivement. La châtaine, dont les poils se dressaient d'effroi sur tout son corps, attrapa prestement son bouclier et l'activa au moment où Link abattait son arme sur elle. Le choc la fit geindre et elle crut être écrasée par sa protection archéonique.

\- Calme-toi ! s'écria-t-elle avec affolement.

Une grande détresse s'empara d'elle et manqua de la laisser paralysée. Link lui lança un coup en revers qui vint frapper le bouclier sur le côté avant de l'envoyer voler à plusieurs mètres de là. Le souffle de la voyageuse fut brusquement coupé tandis que ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Un coup de pied la projeta avec violence au sol, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Olympe, étourdie quelques instants, se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes puis fut brusquement plaquée au sol, écrasée par Link qui la bloquait en étant assis sur elle. D'un geste vif, il remplaça l'épée qu'il tenait par le glaive de la jeune femme, pris à son insu.

\- Link, reprends-toi !

Le rythme cardiaque de la châtaine explosa dans sa poitrine, l'instinct de survie paraissait lui compresser la tête et la faisait haleter bruyamment. Le guerrier fit tourner l'arme dans sa main et la brandit au-dessus d'elle en montrant les dents, comme devenu fou. Elle ferma ses paupières en tremblant fortement.

\- ARRÊTE !! hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules, désespérée.

Les secondes parurent devenir une éternité... Soudain, un contact sur sa joue la fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. La deuxième goutte qui vint heurter sa peau lui déchira les entrailles.

Les mâchoires serrées, les lèvres frémissantes et les bras pris par des spasmes, Link avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermement clos, créant une fine ride au-dessus de son nez. Il était tiraillé... Il avait une telle envie de lui couper la gorge mais... mais une partie de lui hurlait pour l'en empêcher. Ces larmes qui coulaient... il ne comprenait rien. Olympe prit brusquement la tablette à sa ceinture en profitant de son immobilité puis le figea avec Cynoris. Ne sachant combien de temps l'effet durerait, elle rampa sur le dos en gémissant, attrapa une grosse pierre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle puis vint assommer le Prodige avec.

Ahanant à cause de toutes les vives émotions qui la traversaient, elle regarda Link basculer en avant puis s'écrouler inconscient. À son tour, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, prise de violents tremblements à cause de toute sa peur qui s'évaporait. Elle savait... elle savait que le but de son compagnon n'avait pas été de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Et le voir dans cet état lui avait fait grand mal. Olympe s'essuya rapidement les yeux puis inspira une profonde bouffée d'air pour tenter de se calmer. Mais après un tel incident... comment redevenir calme ? Lentement, la peau et les cheveux du Héros reprenaient leur couleur d'origine.

o0o

Une vive douleur à l'arrière de la tête tira Link de son inconscience. Le jeune homme grimaça en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui revenait en mémoire. La fiole, le combat, son acharnement, ses pulsions meurtrières et... et sa tentative d'assassiner Olympe, ses cris... Avec lenteur, ses paupières se soulevèrent et ses iris bleus apparurent alors. Il était allongé, les mains posées sur son ventre alors que sa tête se trouvait sur une surface plus confortable qui s'avérait être les cuisses d'Olympe. Elle l'avait transporté le plus loin possible du cadavre, jusqu'à épuisement. Son regard rencontra alors celui de sa camarade et sa bouche s'entrouvrit afin qu'il puisse s'excuser.

\- Ne dis rien, imbécile ! s'écria vivement la jeune femme.

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots et secoua la tête, les traits contractés. Link eut un horrible pincement au cœur quand ce fut au tour des larmes de la châtaine de tomber sur son visage.

\- Pour... pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça, hein ?! Regarde dans quel état tu es, maintenant !

Olympe étouffa un sanglot en déglutissant et plaça une main devant elle pour se cacher.

\- Ne vois-tu pas que cela t'entraîne des remords qui te rongent ?! Tu... tu es vraiment... inconscient ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le souffle de Link se bloqua alors que ses yeux se mettaient à le piquer désagréablement. Il replia l'une de ses jambes puis leva une main vers la voyageuse avant d'abaisser celle qui camouflait son visage.

\- Je suis si désolé... bredouilla-t-il en sentant son corps se crisper.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? Quand as-tu pu perdre confiance en toi pour en arriver à prendre cette stupide potion ?!

Elle renifla faiblement avant de prendre dans ses deux mains celle que Link lui avait tendu, pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Est-ce que... c'est à cause de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix ayant des trémolos. Parce que tu te sens responsable de ma blessure ?

Link eut une courte inspiration qui marqua son trouble et secoua doucement la tête pour la contredire.

\- Ne te mens pas à toi-même... le supplia Olympe. Tu as la force pour combattre une troupe de monstres, tu n'avais pas besoin de boire ce...cette... Je...

Ses pleurs vinrent couler sur sa poitrine. La gorge du blond était horriblement sèche. Il se sentait si coupable qu'il se maudissait d'avoir eu la naïveté d'acheter la fiole à Kilton. Son but était de rendre le sourire aux autres. Pas d'être la cause de leur tristesse...

\- Tu m'as fait si peur. Refais ça encore une fois et je ne ferai pas juste que t'assommer !

\- Toi aussi tu veux me tuer, maintenant ? prononça-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Olympe eut un hoquet qui s'avérait être une sorte de rire déformé par les sanglots. Elle afficha un sourire mal assuré.

\- Idiot. Bien sûr que non...

Olympe aurait voulu être plus forte pour ne pas pleurer. Mais à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour extérioriser ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

\- Regarde-toi... Tu as tâché ta tunique. le gronda-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser au relais en te voyant arriver ainsi ? Rien que l'odeur du sang va les faire fuir...

Link fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sens si mauvais ?

\- C'est une abomination.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard profond comme s'ils s'étudiaient, puis ils rirent paisiblement. La voyageuse resserra un peu son emprise sur la main du Link puis laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle avait dit cela en revoyant l'être que le Héros était devenu après sa transformation. Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux quand un courant d'air chaud passa dans le canyon et balaya des mèches sur son front.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas t'endormir sur moi. Je crois que je ne vais pas supporter plus longtemps l'odeur du sang...

\- C'est agréable. souffla Link en restant ainsi.

\- Oui eh bien tu feras ça une prochaine fois ! s'exclama la châtaine en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Il haussa les sourcils puis vint poser ses iris sur son visage encore rougi par ses précédents pleurs.

\- Vraiment ?

Son air espiègle affecta si bien Olympe qu'elle lâcha d'un coup sa main et détourna la tête, d'autant plus confuse.

\- Non ! C'était une façon de parler ! Allez, lève-toi maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver au relais à minuit.

Link se redressa puis retira son haut, ce qui indigna encore plus la jeune femme qui le sermonna une fois de plus de n'avoir aucune pudeur pour faire cela devant elle. Pendant qu'il se changeait, Olympe appela les deux montures et ils purent se remettre en route quelques minutes plus tard.

Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour parvenir au relais du canyon où, une fois de plus, Link retrouva Terry et ses marchandises.

\- Je vais payer pour nos lits. annonça platement Olympe en attrapant sa bourse à sa ceinture. Tu peux aller laver tes vêtements en attendant.

\- D'accord, merci.

Encore troublée par cette journée mouvementée, elle se contenta seulement d'opiner du chef et de rentrer sous l'immense toile pour avoir affaire au propriétaire.

\- Bienvenue, mademoiselle ! l'accueillit un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années. Vous désirez passer la nuit ici ?

\- Oui, deux lits s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr !

Olympe le paya avant qu'il ne lui demande, avec curiosité :

\- Vous comptez aller à la cité Gerudo ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez sans doute que seules les femmes peuvent y entrer.

Elle arqua un sourcil et se sentit blessée par cette remarque. Mais elle fut tout autant décontenancée d'apprendre ce fait.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'en être une, peut-être ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se reprit prestement le propriétaire en secouant une main.

Il vint se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je vous ai vu arriver avec un jeune homme. Je pensais à lui. Il ne pourra pas vous accompagner.

Olympe mima d'être désintéressée en haussant les épaules. Elle s'en mordait cependant les doigts intérieurement. Comment allait faire Link, dans ce cas ? Elle quitta l'intérieur du relais, chercha vivement son compagnon puis le retrouva au bord d'une petite fontaine, à l'écart. La châtaine s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le mettre au courant de la difficulté à venir.

\- Tu savais que la cité Gerudo était réservée aux femmes ?

Accroupi, il était en train de frotter frénétiquement sa tunique avec un savon spécial.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne pourras jamais y entrer ! Tu en es conscient ?

Il s'interrompit dans son travail et leva les yeux vers Olympe avant de sourire innocemment.

\- En fait, je comptais sur toi pour m'aider...


	14. Chapitre 14

Assis sur un banc sans dossier, en train de déguster leur dîner calmement et accompagnés par l'apaisant chant des grillons, Link et Olympe admiraient silencieusement le coucher du soleil ainsi que le ciel orangé à l'horizon. Le relais était paisible, quelques voyageurs discutaient tranquillement au coin d'un feu et riaient de bon cœur à quelques anecdotes. L'étrangère aimait particulièrement Hyrule pour cet aspect-là. Rarement elle regrettait d'y être venue. Paradoxalement, ce voyage était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait pu vivre. Sûrement parviendrait-elle à son but.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudainement Link en la voyant rêvasser.

Elle soupira.

\- Je me disais que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de pouvoir découvrir cette contrée. Même si je risque ma vie tous les jours avec toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cela pimente mon aventure. Maintenant que j'y pense...

La châtaine releva la tête vers lui et lui accorda un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je ne m'attendais même pas à me faire un ami.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu.

\- Enfin... Je sais que l'amitié est vraiment un sentiment très fort. Je n'en parle jamais à la légère. Il nous est arrivé tellement de choses qu'en fin de compte, je crois bien qu'elle se soit installée solidement entre nous. Nous nous faisons confiance, nous nous entraidons, nous soutenons...

\- Tu me permets de déguster d'excellents repas.

Elle rit en se sentant flattée.

\- Si tu veux ! Avec du recul, je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amies.

\- Toi aussi. prononça-t-il paisiblement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon. Les traits de son visage d'adoucirent.

\- Toi aussi, tu es ma première amie. Depuis mon Réveil. Le hasard fait bien les choses... Si nous ne nous étions pas vus au relais des Alpages, ce jour-là...

Il reçut un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule qui le coupa net et lui fit jeter un regard d'incompréhension à Olympe.

\- Je ne pense pas que notre rencontre soit le fruit du hasard. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle soit due aux déesses. La vie a fait que nos chemins se sont croisés et que nous avons pu les poursuivre ensemble... Une rencontre fortuite, en définitive.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant d'être comblé par le chant des insectes et des quelques oiseaux qui habitaient dans la paroi rocheuse.

\- Ça me rassure. avoua Link qui sentait un léger poids quitter sa poitrine. Pendant quelques temps... j'ai cru que tu interpréterais cela comme un signe des déesses. Après tout, je suis le Héros qu'elles ont choisi.

Atteinte qu'il puisse avoir pensé ça d'elle, la châtaine se tourna vivement vers lui, la bouche entrouverte pour répliquer, mais il ajouta :

\- Si je t'ai cachée que j'étais le Prodige, c'est parce je ne voulais pas que tu saches qui j'étais réellement. Si je t'avais dit dès le début que... que j'étais l'élu des déesses, est-ce que tu m'aurais suivi pour les mêmes raisons ? Pour voyager et connaître l'aventure ? Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait prouvé que tu ne m'accompagnais pas juste pour le mérite de délivrer Hyrule avec le Héros ?

Les lèvres d'Olympe tressaillirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent plusieurs fois en comprenant la portée de ses mots. Bien qu'elle soit indéniablement blessée par cet aveu, la voyageuse avait conscience de ce que cela représentait pour Link : il ne voulait pas d'un compagnon superficiel. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter jusqu'au bout et qui ne voyage pas avec lui pour en tirer du mérite. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et vint toucher nerveusement ses cheveux, habituellement accrochés sur le côté.

\- J'ose croire que ton avis a changé...

Link regarda l'avant-bras droit de son amie, puis ses yeux glissèrent lentement jusqu'à son visage pour la détailler. Sa peau commençait elle aussi à prendre de jolies couleurs. Lors de leur rencontre, il se rappelait de sa peau pâle, signe qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir beaucoup. La couleur des cheveux et des yeux d'Olympe était plutôt ordinaire. Pourtant, son regard possédait quelque chose que tous ceux qu'il avait pu croiser n'avaient pas. Une sorte de flamme indescriptible. Un regard qui reflétait l'intelligence et toute sa sensibilité.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Link sursauta en sortant de sa torpeur puis papillonna des yeux avant de se détourner, embarrassé.

\- Non. répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

Sceptique, Olympe plissa légèrement les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux et de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien gêné, monsieur le Prodige ! Puis-je connaître le fond de votre pensée ?

Le blond sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

\- No... Non ! s'exclama-t-il en pivotant sur le banc, de sorte qu'il soit dos à elle.

Olympe rit silencieusement, ravie de pouvoir le taquiner ainsi, se leva puis vint lui chatouiller le bord de l'oreille pour l'embêter une dernière fois. Instinctivement, le jeune homme plaqua sa tête sur le côté en étouffant une exclamation puis eut un regard lourd d'interrogations à l'égard d'Olympe.

\- Je vais aller me coucher. lui annonça-t-elle en s'étirant les bras. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis éreintée...

Elle observa l'horizon où le soleil avait déjà disparu, reporta son regard sur Link puis esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Tes cheveux ont des reflets dorés. J'aime bien.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla définitivement vers le relais en se retenant de bailler. Elle allait devoir mettre rapidement une stratégie en place pour pouvoir faire entrer le Prodige dans la cité Gerudo. La tâche ne serait pas des plus simples...

De son côté, Link ressentait de nouveau quelques palpitations déstabilisantes. Lentement, il huma l'air et les quelques parfums des fleurs qui résistaient à la chaleur, puis il finit par quitter à son tour le banc pour aller nettoyer ses couverts.

o0o

Le lendemain, Link fut tiré du sommeil par les aboiements d'un chien qui désirait manger. Faiblement, il laissa échapper un grognement en grimaçant puis remarqua que le lit voisin, autrement dit celui d'Olympe, était vide. Un peu étonné qu'elle soit déjà levée, le jeune homme sortit à contre-cœur du matelas et s'étira en baillant fortement sans se soucier des personnes aux alentours. Pourtant, une inquiétude s'installa en son sein quand il ne vit pas le sac de son amie. Rapidement, il s'habilla en évitant de mettre des tissus légers et s'empressa d'aller voir le propriétaire.

\- Si j'ai vu votre camarade ? répéta l'homme en se tenant le ventre. Oui, bien sûr ! Elle a profité que tout le monde dorme pour se changer dehors, je crois. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà payé pour que je prenne en charge vos chevaux. Impossible pour eux qu'ils aillent dans le sable.

Il l'interpella de nouveau alors que Link s'apprêtait à quitter l'immense tente.

\- Au fait ! Il grouille de monstres, ce désert. Faites bien attention à vous.

Link le remercia pour son conseil même s'il était déjà au courant, puis sortit enfin en scrutant les alentours. Il fit une sorte de moue en ne voyant pas la voyageuse. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et le figèrent sous la stupéfaction.

\- Tu es là... soupira le Héros en se retournant pour faire face à une Olympe en pleine forme.

Il s'immobilisa un instant en la voyant dans une tenue tout à fait nouvelle pour lui : une légère jupe d'un rouge foncé, une sorte de bandeau en cuir terne qui ressemblait à un demi bustier surmonté par un tissu du même rouge que la jupe et qui passait sur une seule épaule. La châtaine posa ses mains sur ses hanches, appréciant le confort que lui apportait sa tenue.

\- Comme tu le vois, je suis vêtue pour m'adapter à la chaleur! Je n'ai eu le temps que de prendre ça...

Elle vint tapoter le tissu rouge, sur son épaule.

\- Je suis fière de porter cet ensemble. C'est la couleur de ma patrie. J'y suis très attachée. Et toi ? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir trop chaud ?

Légèrement hébété, il haussa les épaules en regardant sa chemise de lin.

\- Je peux toujours retirer ça. dit-il en attrapant le pan de son haut.

\- Non, pas devant moi ! Merci.

Elle eut un faible soupir puis replaça correctement son sac sur ses épaules.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

Un gargouillement fit installer un lourd silence entre eux. Link passa une main derrière sa tête et l'inclina légèrement sur le côté, mal à l'aise.

\- On pourrait peut-être manger quelque chose avant de partir...?

o0o

Les deux aventuriers avaient quitté le relais depuis une dizaine de minutes et le paysage avait radicalement changé : plus de plaines à perte de vue ni même de montagnes enneigées à l'horizon, juste une vaste étendue de sable, parsemée de quelques cactus ou autres rares plantes résistant à la forte chaleur. Quelques gouttes de sueur avaient déjà commencé à perler sur leur front et la température augmentait rapidement. Malgré le chemin destiné à rejoindre la cité des femmes, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable qui ralentissait leur marche. Ses cheveux lui tenant encore plus chauds accrochés le long de son cou, Olympe les attacha en une haute queue de cheval qui lui donna une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. D'après la carte de Link, le bazar Assek se trouvait à plus d'une heure à pied. Là-bas, ils pourraient se réapprovisionner en eau si jamais elle venait à leur manquer. Et dans le pire des cas, ils se téléporteraient. Les oreilles de la châtaine tressaillirent quand elle entendit un étrange bruit.

\- Link, ça va te paraître bizarre mais... je crois qu'un lézalfos nous suit.

Intrigué, le Prodige se tourna pour examiner leurs arrières, mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant, il savait que cette espèce de monstre pouvait parfaitement se fondre dans la nature.

\- Tu penses qu'il se situe où ? lui demanda Link en attrapant son arc et une flèche ordinaire.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour analyser chaque parcelle de sable susceptible d'être la provenance du son, puis pointa une grosse bosse avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Je crois que c'est...

Le lézalfos bondit soudainement vers eux en poussant un affreux couinement. Avant même que la châtaine comprenne la situation, Link décocha sa flèche, abattit la créature maléfique en plein vol puis rangea son matériel avec calme.

\- Le propriétaire du relais m'avait averti qu'il y aurait des monstres. l'informa-t-il en la voyant déboussolée. Fais attention.

\- Je... Hum... Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se ressaisit hâtivement et ils reprirent la route, plongés dans le pesant silence qu'offrait le désert. La faune était si peu présente qu'Olympe se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'une idée venue de nulle part lui passa par l'esprit et fit écarquiller ses yeux.

\- Je sais comment tu vas pouvoir entrer dans la cité Gerudo ! Suis-je bête... J'aurais pu y penser bien plus tôt !

L'incompréhension visible sur le visage du blond l'invita à poursuivre dans sa lancée :

\- Tu vas te travestir. déclara-t-elle, fière de son idée.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Link, scandalisé.

Rien que de s'imaginer devenir une femme le fit rougir.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises... souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Olympe vint lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos pour l'encourager.

\- Voyons, ce ne sera pas insurmontable ! Tu ne pourras jamais aller là-bas, sinon. Dis-toi que tu as déjà vécu pire comme...

Elle revit le moment où Gautier et Conrad furent tués devant Link, et sa peau blêmit brusquement. Son soudain silence surprit Link.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. reconnut-il en s'attrapant le menton. Mais... C'est terriblement embarrassant...

Son amie roula des yeux puis esquissa un sourire narquois en l'imaginant dans une robe.

\- Tu verras, tu deviendras une innocente hylienne.

Face à l'expression outrée de Link, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de s'en tenir les côtes. Le jeune homme fit un semblant de moue et finit par rire avec elle. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il souhaitait bien voir comment il serait s'il était une fille. Une chose était sûre : Link allait devoir se replonger dans le silence pour ne pas qu'on le découvre.

Quand le bazar Assek fut enfin à une centaine de mètres d'eux, Olympe pria son compagnon de l'attendre le temps qu'elle aille lui acheter son futur déguisement. Il valait mieux qu'on ne le voit pas arriver en homme et repartir en femme. Désormais seule, la voyageuse se sépara de Link et rejoignit l'oasis qui regroupait quelques petits commerces ainsi qu'un point d'eau où l'on pouvait se baigner. Une quinzaine de palmiers apportaient des zones d'ombre et rendaient l'atmosphère plus viable. Tout naturellement, elle se dirigea vers une jeune gerudo rousse qui vendait quelques habits pour mieux supporter la chaleur. Sous une haute toile, elle avait exposé quelques tenues et accessoires.

\- Savaak, jeune vaï. lui dit la marchande en l'accueillant d'un grand sourire. Mes marchandises t'intéressent ?

\- En fait, mon amie a grand besoin d'un ensemble car ses vêtements ne sont pas adaptés aux fortes températures...

Jusqu'alors assise, la gerudo se leva et vint se poster près de l'étrangère, prête à écouter sa requête. Elle se renseigna donc sur sa soi-disant amie.

\- Quelle taille fait-elle ?

\- Elle est un peu plus grande que moi. Elle est assez musclée, pour une hylienne.

\- De larges épaules, par conséquent.

\- Exactement. Elle est aussi très timide et préfère masquer son visage.

La marchande gratta sa chevelure abondante tout en réfléchissant, reporta son regard sur une tenue au haut vert et au pantalon bleu, puis elle la présenta gaiement à Olympe.

\- Voici celle que j'ai de mieux pour elle ! C'est une tenue raffinée qui saura la mettre à l'aise ! Vraiment, le pantalon est très confortable.

\- Je crois que c'est parfait alors. Je la prends.

\- Saksak, amie vaï. Cela fera quatre cents rubis.

Olympe déglutit en entendant le prix et porta une main légèrement tremblante à sa bourse. Link avait intérêt à la rembourser rapidement ! C'est ainsi qu'elle repartit en courant vers le Héros, son déguisement dans les mains et l'air légèrement agacé bien qu'elle tente de garder son calme. Elle le retrouva en train de se ventiler maladroitement en secouant une main devant son visage. Quand il remarqua les vêtements que sa camarade tenait, le blond avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Quatre cents rubis pour ça, tu te rends compte ? s'indigna Olympe, essoufflée. J'espère que les produits ne sont pas aussi chers dans la cité !

Il s'empressa de la rembourser puis prit à contre-cœur son déguisement.

\- Mets le pantalon et le haut. Je t'aiderai pour les manches.

Alors dos à lui, Olympe attendit qu'il se change en regardant le ciel. Elle eut un pincement au cœur qui l'obligea à inspirer profondément pour se changer les idées. En proie à la chaleur, la voyageuse avait l'impression que les minutes étaient devenues des heures.

\- Voi... voilà... bégaya alors Link d'une voix mal assurée.

Impatiente de voir le résultat, Olympe se retourna pour l'admirer : le voile qui cachait ses cheveux et le bas de son visage rendait ses traits plus féminins. Ses épaules et son ventre mis à nu dévoilaient une musculature finement travaillée qui s'apparentait plus à celle d'un homme qu'une femme. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, son regard se posa sur ses muscles abdominaux et ses joues se mirent ardemment à la brûler sous la gêne. Olympe leva aussitôt les yeux et constata qu'il était tout autant embarrassé qu'elle.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat...avoua-t-elle, encore surprise. Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Link lui redonna les manches bleues et les deux bracelets qui allaient ensemble pour que la châtaine puisse les lui mettre. Elle lui enfila donc les bijoux qui étaient reliés au tissu puis laissa le jeune homme terminer cette tâche. Olympe fut ravie de l'effet général mais elle trouva qu'il manquait, toutefois, quelque chose.

\- Et maintenant, la touche finale ! Viens t'asseoir là. lui indiqua-t-elle en montrant un petit rocher qui sortait du sable.

Redoutant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, Link alla s'asseoir, méfiant, tandis qu'elle sortait de son sac un fin tube noir. La jeune femme en dévissa le bouchon et en sortit un très fin pinceau. Comprenant ce dont il s'agissait, le Prodige voulut se lever d'un bond pour s'enfuir mais elle le retint par les épaules et le força fermement à rester sur le rocher.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça ! s'exclama Link en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Tout mais pas ça !

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'enfant ! le sermonna son amie bien qu'elle soit grandement amusée par la situation. C'est pour que ton visage ressemble encore plus à celui d'une fille.

Elle essaya d'écarter ses mains mais il avait bien trop de force pour elle...

\- Je n'en veux pas ! persista le Héros. En plus, tu n'en mets même pas !

Olympe ricana.

\- Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Après tout, je ne m'en sers que pour les grandes occasions... Allez, Link ! Un peu de courage, que diable ! Tu es le Prodige, oui ou non ?

L'hylien s'immobilise pendant quelques secondes puis se décida à enlever ses mains en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Olympe hocha la tête, satisfaite, et se pencha vers lui en lui demandant de fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il tressauta en sentant le pinceau passer sur sa paupière.

\- Tu verras, la couleur de tes yeux ressortira encore plus.

Il sentait un sourire à travers sa voix. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit son travail, observa attentivement le visage du garçon puis rangea son tube avant de croiser les bras.

\- J'ai fini.

Lentement, les paupières de Link se relevèrent et dévoilèrent ses iris bleus qui donnèrent de légers frissons à la châtaine.

\- Quelle jolie petite hylienne tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à rire, ce qui fit d'autant plus rougir Link.

Il quitta la roche et se mit dos à Olympe pour cacher sa gêne. Jamais il n'avait été dans une situation aussi honteuse... Qui aurait cru que le Héros, le dernier Prodige d'Hyrule, serait contraint de se déguiser en femme ?

\- Faisons une photo ! proposa alors la voyageuse, ravie par cette idée. Il faut que tu immortalises ça ! Pour que tu t'en rappelles toute ta vie.

Le chevalier soupira, au bord de la détresse psychologique, et attrapa sa tablette, les épaules affaissées. Lorsqu'il alluma l'appareil photo, un bras passa derrière son cou et Olympe vint se coller à lui en souriant de toutes ses dents, le regard braqué sur l'objectif. Link cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pris de court, puis fixa à son tour l'écran en essayant de sourire. Il prit un cliché.

\- C'est quoi cette tête de grand-mère, Link ? s'exclama-elle en se retenant de rire une fois de plus. Détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis replaça la tablette Sheikah à sa ceinture, soumis à l'air malicieux d'Olympe. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bazar Assek. Le blond ne devait plus parler, sous peine de dévoiler sa véritable nature. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de cet endroit clé du désert, ils croisèrent une enfant gerudo dont la mère discutait avec un voyageur, plus loin. Quand la fillette vit Olympe, elle s'arrêta brusquement alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent peu à peu, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise la jeune femme. L'enfant s'approcha d'elle, l'air réjouie de la voir.

\- Toi aussi, tu es comme moi ! Mais ce sera bientôt fini pour toi, non ?

Elle paraissait inquiète. Perdue par ses paroles, Olympe lui lança un regard interrogateur qui vint appuyer son expression d'incompréhension.

\- Excuse-moi mais... je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

\- Oh... Pardon... Tu as préféré oublier.

La petite fille rousse s'inclina puis courut rejoindre sa mère. Discrètement, Link murmura sous son voile afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est la première fois que je la vois. Elle doit me confondre.

Les deux compagnons progressèrent au milieu du bazar en observant les alentours. Link ressentait un fort sentiment de nostalgie. Il savait ainsi qu'il était déjà venu ici, cent ans plus tôt. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent leur dirent bonjour en pensant avoir affaire à deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une devait être une guerrière... au vu des armes qu'elle portait, de sa corpulence et de ses cicatrices. Ils se rendirent à la petite auberge pour avoir quelques renseignements supplémentaires à propos de la cité, et notamment de la Créature Divine. Ainsi, Olympe questionna la gerudo qui tenait l'accueil, devenue aigrie malgré son âge peu avancé.

\- La cité Gerudo n'est pas ouverte aux étrangers aujourd'hui. répliqua-t-elle froidement en les regardant d'un air hautain. Attendez demain.

\- Bon... J'imagine que nous allons devoir devoir passer la nuit ici, Link... Linkia.

La gerudo toisa cette vaï hylienne au physique peu commun. Elle la trouvait louche.

\- Quant à la Créature Divine... osa demanda la châtaine d'une voix timide.

Les yeux verts perçants de son interlocutrice vinrent se planter dans les siens pour l'intimider encore plus.

\- Elle dévaste tout sur son passage. Vous pouvez toujours aller à sa rencontre. Pour mourir. De toute façon, nous y passerons tous un jour ou l'autre.

Brutalement, Link vint écraser sa main sur le comptoir en lançant un regard noir à la gerudo, puis la retira pour dévoiler quelques rubis. Apeurée sur le coup par sa réaction inattendue, son amie avait sursauté et cru qu'il allait exploser. L'aubergiste s'accapara les rubis, suspicieuse, puis les rangea dans un tiroir.

\- Le dortoir des vaïs se trouve au premier étage. Au moindre intrus, vous pouvez toujours crier. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendra vous aider.

Outrée, Olympe s'apprêtait à s'emporter et à répliquer quand Link la prit par le bras et la tira vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Quand ils furent assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre, la jeune femme explosa.

\- Quelle femme désagréable ! Comment peut-elle accueillir des clients ainsi ?! S'il y avait une autre auberge, je sortirais d'ici sur le champ. Et puis pourquoi leur cité serait fermée ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

\- Vah'Naboris la menace sans doute. hypothésa Link en chuchotant. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'approcher pour aujourd'hui.

Arrivés devant deux lits propres, la châtaine se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux et souffla fortement.

\- Mais est-ce une raison pour cette gerudo d'être aussi froide ?

Elle délaissa son sac, s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas en se tenant les jambes puis regarda Link, toujours debout.

\- Pourquoi tu restes debout ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il se gratta nerveusement un bras.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas dormir dans un dortoir de femmes...

Il dit cela dans un murmure qui faillit faire rire Olympe. Sa pudeur la touchait.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a l'air d'avoir que nous. Si jamais quelqu'un devait dormir ici, tu n'auras qu'à rester dans cette tenue, tant pis.

\- Par les déesses, je n'aurais jamais dû me travestir...

\- Tu es pourtant très mignonne, tu sais !

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, l'étrangère guettait la réaction de Link, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Cesse un peu de m'embêter, veux-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

Le Héros eut un soupir d'exaspération avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je sors. annonça-t-il soudainement. Je dois me changer les idées.

Olympe ne le retint pas malgré sa méfiance. Elle espérait qu'il ne fasse aucune erreur. Le jeune homme revint au rez-de-chaussée puis sortit rapidement sans même prêter attention à la gerudo de l'accueil. Dehors, il vit une marchande lui faire un clin d'œil : elle avait compris qu'elle était "l'amie" dont lui avait parlé Olympe. Le Prodige vint s'asseoir près du point d'eau, à l'ombre d'un palmier pour profiter du calme qu'offrait le désert. Malgré la lourde chaleur, l'ambiance restait agréable.

\- Mais... quelle délicieuse rencontre !

Link leva le visage vers un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une si jolie hylienne dans un trou aussi perdu... Mon nom est Tuska !

À la fois ennuyé et ne sachant pas trop comment agir, Link détourna la tête et Tuska prit cela pour de la gêne.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, jeune demoiselle ! Vous permettez que je m'assoie près de vous ?

L'absence de réponse de Link lui fit croire qu'il en avait le droit, et bientôt il fut à ses côtés, tout souriant. Au moins, le déguisement marchait à la perfection.

\- Puis-je oser demander votre nom ? continua Tuska en s'inclinant vers le blond.

Sous son voile, il grimaça et se décala sur le côté pour garder une limite avec cet homme trop encombrant. Tuska crut qu'il troublait cette jeune inconnue.

\- Seriez-vous muette ?

Contre sa volonté, des rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de Link, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, ravi.

\- Est-ce que je vous trouble ? Oh, mais ! Nous pourrions manger ensemble, ce soir ! Nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître, vous ne pensez pas ?

Quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, Link sursauta et se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et outré. Il avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter de l'importuner de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le Prodige savait que des hommes insistants comme lui existaient, mais il ne pensait pas en rencontrer un ici alors qu'il était lui-même déguisée en hylienne. Tuska se mit à son tour debout.

\- Voyons, nul besoin d'être aussi distante ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Link porta alors sa main sur la fusée de son épée qu'il avait tout de même gardé sur lui, et le brun déglutit.

\- Je... Je crois que j'ai mieux à faire ailleurs, finalement...

Il s'en alla presque en courant et lança plusieurs regards derrière lui pour vérifier que Link ne le pourchassait pas. Le Héros se sentit de nouveau respirer librement. Mais sans Olympe avec lui, dehors, il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable sous cette apparence car il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il n'avait aucune envie que des hommes viennent l'aborder pour une quelconque raison. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, il se promena pour découvrir un peu mieux le bazar Assek, ses visiteurs, ses marchandes, ses quelques animaux... Il revint finalement à l'auberge. Quand il monta les marches très silencieusement au cas où son amie se serait endormie, il entendit alors sa voix, ce qui le surprit un peu. Parlait-elle à quelqu'un ? Il profita qu'elle parle pour que ses pas soient recouverts par sa propre voix, puis il s'arrêta devant l'encadrement menant au dortoir, fermé par un rideau de style gerudo.

\- Oui, et puis comme je te le disais, c'est une tradition que respectent les futurs fiancés. Juste au creux du cou, ici...

Link ne sut ce qu'elle fit pour qu'elle arrête de parler durant un instant. Mais Olympe reprit rapidement.

\- La marque laissée est très symbolique, chez moi.

\- Mais en faisant cela, c'est comme si vous associez l'autre à un objet, non ? Un peu comme "tu m'appartiens".

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! Loin de là. En fait, cela représente une promesse. La personne qui fait la marque veut ainsi dire "Je me donne à toi, en tant que personne".

\- Ah !

La femme, avec qui elle parlait, parut réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, Link pensait avoir compris ce qu'elle expliquait et sentit sa poitrine se gonfler légèrement. Il eut peut-être même quelque peu de gêne pour respirer.

\- Et c'est la raison de ton voyage ? Nos jeunes femmes gerudos partent souvent au même âge que toi.

\- Non, absolument pas. répondit Olympe d'une voix assurée. En fait, mon périple a une portée philosophique. Et surtout parce que j'adore découvrir ! Une fois que l'on a goûté à la liberté que nous offre Hyrule, il est difficile de s'en défaire...

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes, et Link apparut sur le seuil, l'air un peu perdu. Olympe pâlit alors et bredouilla, visiblement surprise de le voir :

\- L... Link ? Enfin, je... Je veux dire Linkia...

Le regard du chevalier se porta sur une grande et musclée gerudo, en plein centre de la pièce, qui avait les bras croisés.

\- C'est donc elle qui fait route avec toi ?

\- Ou... Oui.

\- Je vois. Belle musculature, pour une vaï. Même si elle est bien insignifiante comparée à la mienne. C'est très rare de voir des vaïs hyliennes guerrières. Tu es la première que je rencontre.

Machinalement, Link hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi et resta à la même place. Il avait honte d'avoir écouté aux portes mais sa surprise avait été fulgurante.

\- Hum... fit Olympe, mal à l'aise. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer le reste de la journée avec Dianah... On se retrouve ce soir, ici ?

Le Prodige, affligé, opina légèrement et dut se décaler pour les laisser passer. Olympe semblait s'entendre si bien avec cette gerudo que cela le laissait d'autant plus sans voix. Quelque part, il se sentait un peu abandonné même si la voyageuse était loin de vouloir lui faire de la peine, ou autre. Ce fut donc tout seul qu'il resta dans le dortoir frais, à s'occuper du mieux qu'il put...

o0o

Olympe resta des heures avec sa nouvelle rencontre pour discuter à propos des traditions gerudos et des divers voyages qu'elles avaient faits, respectivement. Elles purent partager leur expérience et l'étrangère s'en réjouissait. La nuit tombante, elles revinrent au dortoir mais Link n'était plus là. En arrivant à l'auberge, la châtaine avait entendu une faible mélodie qu'elle connaissait désormais, et elle quitta la gerudo pour monter sur le toit qui était aussi une terrasse. Olympe le trouva là.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand tu joues de la musique, on sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Link retira ses lèvres de sa flûte de pan. Elle vint le rejoindre en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, Link. Je suis là pour t'écouter.

\- Tu sais bien ce qui ne va pas. répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il posa ses coudes sur la petite table devant lui et se tint la tête en fixant l'étendue de sable.

\- Plus nous approchons de la Créature Divine, moins je suis serein. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Et en plus, je dois me déguiser en femme... Un type m'a abordé tout à l'heure. C'était horrible.

\- Je vois... Je suis soulagée, je pensais que tu m'en voulais pour t'avoir laissé.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Comme tu l'as soulignée tout à l'heure, ta liberté est bien trop importante.

La bouche d'Olympe s'entrouvrit tandis que ses poings se fermèrent, mais elle finit par esquisser un sourire chaleureux qui exprimait son état d'âme.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante. De me comprendre.

Elle s'essuya brièvement les yeux.

\- Les miens me manquent tellement... Mais ma mère ne serait pas contente de me voir pleurer pour ça. " Tu ne seras jamais assez prête pour affronter ce que le destin te réserve. Mais tu arriveras à le surmonter, comme tout humain de ce monde." Telles furent ses paroles, un jour. Je pense que c'est aussi valable pour toi.

Link leva enfin la tête vers elle et la dévisagea. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Toutefois, il aimait bien les quelques leçons de sagesse qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Cela l'apaisait.

\- Dianah nous accompagne, demain. Elle pourra nous donner les renseignements nécessaires sur la cité et Vah'Naboris.

Le chevalier opina. Une aide extérieure serait la bienvenue. Il se leva pour s'étirer puis regarda sérieusement Olympe.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée. Allons nous coucher.

\- Oui...

Ensemble, ils retournèrent au dortoir où les attendait leur future compagne de route.

**o0o**

\- Vous allez enfin m'apprendre à me battre, mon oncle ?

Marchant au côté du membre de sa famille, une jeune fille châtaine traversait d'une pas rapide une des rues les plus fréquentées de Panahpolis en veillant à ce qu'une capuche la dissimule efficacement. Elle ne pouvait permettre de s'exposer clairement en public.

\- Ne dis pas d'inepties... Tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour ça. lui fit remarquer le petit homme chauve et au ventre rebondi.

Voyant que sa nièce l'avait mal pris, il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en souriant.

\- Allons, Olympe. Je vais quand même te montrer comment tenir le glaive que je t'ai offert pour tes dix-sept ans.

\- Oui, tu me l'avais promis !

Il acquiesça et l'emmena dans un espace dégagé de la forêt immense qui bordait la ville. Là, le chauve s'empara d'une branche d'arbre et se mit face à Olympe pour lui enseigner le peu de connaissances qu'il lui restait. Elle tira son glaive de son fourreau, finement forgé mais qui, néanmoins, correspondait plus à un objet de décoration qu'à une véritable arme de combat.

\- Bien, je vois que tu aurais été droitière en tant que guerrière.

\- C'est peu commun ?

\- Les soldats sont majoritairement droitiers.

Olympe grimaça, elle qui avait cru un instant avoir un talent caché ou une quelconque particularité.

\- Il y a différentes façons de donner un coup. commença son oncle en effectuant une suite de gestes. Déjà, il y a l'attaque en coup droit, le coupé, surtout utilisé pour ceux qui aiment les rapières, et enfin l'attaque en revers comme j'aime bien l'appeler. Très instinctive, les débutants ont tendance à la faire n'importe quand et n'importe comment.

Il trancha horizontalement l'air avec sa branche, imitée par Olympe. Le chauve soupira.

\- Quelle mollesse... La vigueur ne semble pas être ton fort.

\- Oncle Norbert ! s'indigna-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je ne peux accepter une telle affirmation, infondée qui plus est !

Il ricana et se contenta seulement de répéter ses mouvements pour qu'elle puisse l'imiter le plus correctement possible. Mais apparemment, le résultat n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter ici. Oublie cette idée de vouloir apprendre à te battre. C'est inutile pour ce que tu comptes faire plus tard.

\- Mais...

\- Non, non ! Ne compte même pas devenir comme Astrid. Votre différence de niveau est astronomique.

Les épaules de la jeune demoiselle s'affaissèrent sous la déception. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être aussi catastrophique. Pour la consoler, Norbert dut réfléchir à un moyen de lui changer les idées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors en trouvant quelque chose.

\- Mais bien sûr, comment avais-je pu oublier ? s'exclama-t-il en se tapant dans la paume d'une main. Les sélections pour le championnat commencent aujourd'hui, non ? Il ne faut pas rater ça !

\- Les courses d'Elvësch ?! Par Maurdrid, je l'avais oublié aussi ! Il faut dire que mes études ne m'ont pas permise de sortir, depuis quelques jours...

\- Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Nous devrions aller voir qui participe. Cette année encore, je compte bien parier sur Jean le preux.

**o0o**

\- Olympe, réveille-toi ! chuchota fortement une voix à son oreille.

La jeune femme rouvrit brusquement les yeux en hoquetant puis se redressa d'un coup avant de heurter Link, penché sur elle pour la sortir de son sommeil. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent une plainte en se tenant le front et Olympe se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en gémissant.

\- Link, ne me réveille plus jamais comme ça. grogna-t-elle, encore sonnée.

\- Mais il est temps de partir... Le soleil est levé depuis deux heures et Dianah nous attend dehors. Elle n'a pas l'air contente...

-Ah !

La voyageuse secoua la tête en se frottant une dernière fois la peau puis se redressa une nouvelle fois pour sortir du lit. En remarquant que son ami restait toujours là, elle se sentit alors grandement gênée et lui demanda :

\- Link... Tu veux bien sortir un instant ? J'aimerais me changer...

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et quitta le dortoir. Plus le temps avançait, plus il se rapprochait de son combat contre la dernière Ombre de Ganon.

o0o

**Voilà, j'ai sûrement dû vous le dire une fois, déjà, mais je compte faire une histoire qui se veut un peu mâture. Je sais que la romance commence à prendre une place importante dans les chapitres mais je respecte quand même la quête de Link.**


	15. Chapitre 15

Plus de deux heures. Le trio marchait dans le sable depuis plus de deux heures, sous le soleil écrasant du désert et la chaleur suffocante. Seule Dianah y résistait sans problème. Elle racontait de gaieté de cœur certaines de ses aventures, ses nombreux échecs amoureux qui avaient fait d'elle la risée de la cité Gerudo durant quelques mois. Sur leur chemin, les deux guerriers durent affronter quelques bokoblins qui avaient eu la malchance de se dresser devant eux. Link reçut quelques compliments de la part de leur nouvelle compagne et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas utilisé l'Excalibur par précaution. Quand le groupe aperçut, au loin, un épais nuage de sable, ils comprirent immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Olympe fut parcourue de frissons d'excitation mêlée à de la peur. Elle vit alors un immense chameau en son centre, qui poussa un cri rauque et qui traversa tout le désert. Dianah soupira tristement.

\- Personne ne sait combien de temps pourra tenir notre belle cité. Nous sommes sans cesse obligées de repousser Vah'Naboris en l'attirant le plus loin possible, mais elle finit toujours par revenir. Le mois dernier, elle a créé une tempête sur notre Cité. Une des nôtres a été tuée... souffla-t-elle en serrant fortement les poings. J'ai bien peur que notre peuple soit contraint à l'exil.

Link baissa la tête en regardant sur le côté tandis que son amie était tout autant touchée que lui quant au sort des gerudos. Elle savait que seul le dernier Prodige pouvait intervenir. Elle...Elle ne pouvait rien faire, ce n'était pas son rôle, ni dans ses capacités.

\- Je suis sûre que tout cela sera bientôt fini. dit-elle à la rousse pour la rassurer. Parfois, la solution est plus proche qu'on ne le croit.

Olympe ne voulait pas mettre encore plus la pression au jeune homme mais elle ne pouvait laisser la gerudo avoir des pensées aussi sombres. Dianah, qui faisait bien trente centimètres de plus qu'elle, vint poser une main sur son épaule pour lui adresser un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu me plais bien toi. Tu aurais été une bonne gerudo, crois-moi !

La châtaine rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- En fait, je suis une descendante de ce peuple. l'informa-t-elle. Mais cela remonte à des milliers d'années.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas hérité de notre...

Dianah montra fièrement ses biceps en signe de démonstration.

\- Magnifique musculature. finit-elle en contractant ses abdominaux.

\- Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé être physiquement plus robuste.

La rousse lui détailla alors une suite d'entraînements spéciaux afin de gagner en masse musculaire et de devenir une véritable guerrière, bien que ce ne soit pas la première préoccupation de la jeune femme. Elle en apprit tout de même assez pour le mettre en exécution une fois son voyage terminé. Une petite heure plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin la cité Gerudo où se tenaient un sanctuaire à côté et deux gardiennes postées devant son entrée. Malgré l'aspect plutôt suspect de Link, elles les laissèrent entrer en leur souhaitant de passer un bon séjour ; Dianah avait su les convaincre que cette hylienne blonde n'était pas louche. C'est ainsi que les deux amis découvrirent l'intérieur de la magnifique cité :de grands palmiers bordaient l'allée qui menait au palais, les commerces autour étaient très animés, quelques fontaines avaient été placées comme décoration et accordaient un peu de fraîcheur aux habitantes. Les couleurs étaient très vives. Le plus surprenant était peut-être l'immense rocher au-dessus du palais et d'où tombaient plusieurs cascades. Les deux voyageurs demeuraient émerveillés.

\- C'est vraiment très beau. reconnut Olympe.

Link la soutint en acquiesçant. Maintenant qu'il était seulement entouré de femmes, en grande majorité des guerrières, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et se faisait de plus en plus petit de peur qu'on le soupçonne. Cela renforçait son image de jeune hylienne timide. Son comportement amusait terriblement son amie qui se retenait de sourire bêtement à cause de ça.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous héberger chez moi. proposa Dianah. Vous n'aurez pas à payer l'auberge d'ici.

Elle jeta des coups d'oeil rapides autour d'elle puis se pencha vers les voyageurs avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est vraiment très cher.

\- Merci beaucoup. la remercia la châtaine en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est vrai qu'à force, nos bourses vont en souffrir... Je vais sans doute devoir vendre un bijou.

\- Si tu veux, la meilleure bijouterie se trouve juste là !

La rousse lui montra du pouce le petit commerce du doigt, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Les deux compagnons l'observèrent quelques instants.

\- Bon, j'imagine que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose, non ? Je vais vous laisser ici. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous êtres mes amies et quelqu'un vous indiquera ma maison.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Dianah les quitta sans plus tarder. La voyageuse prit donc Link à l'écart pour se mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? lui demanda-t-elle en surveillant les alentours.

\- Le mieux serait que j'aille voir leur cheffe. chuchota le blond. Elle pourra me donner toutes les informations nécessaires, et peut-être m'aider à atteindre Vah'Naboris sans me faire tuer.

\- D'accord. Je parlerai pour toi.

Il hocha la tête puis ils partirent, l'air de rien, en direction du palais. Les gerudos les regardaient attentivement et les contraignaient à ne pas faire de gestes qui pourraient être déplacés ou douteux. Ils accélérèrent le pas et gravirent les marches en retenant leur souffle avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec deux autres gardiennes aux lances menaçantes.

\- Halte ! s'exclama la plus imposante d'entre elles. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre cheffe. expliqua Olympe, inquiétée par la tournure de la situation. C'est vraiment imp...

\- Les étrangères ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans le palais. la coupa sèchement la rousse en faisant claquer son arme au sol.

Link fronça les sourcils alors que son amie paraissait dépitée par cette annonce inattendue.

\- Mais... C'est vraiment urgent !

-Les étrangères ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans le palais. répéta la gerudo en lançant un regard si dur qu'Olympe eut un mouvement de recul.

L'expression de la jeune femme devint renfrognée ; elle vint attraper le poignet de Link et le tira vers l'escalier.

\- Viens, on s'en va. dit-elle froidement.

Elle l'emmena dans un coin qui lui paraissait assez isolé, se colla contre un mur puis croisa les bras, mécontente. Olympe était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient rejetés de la sorte. Mais si Link devait absolument voir le chef de leur tribu... cela devenait vraiment problématique.

\- Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire... Je crains que tu doives aller combattre la Créature Divine sans aide... souffla-t-elle, désappointée.

\- Il doit bien exister un moyen.

\- À moins que tu arrives à te transformer en véritable gerudo, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas t'arriver pire.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui lancer un regard rassurant.

\- J'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Mais je pense que je trouverai une solution.

Elle parut d'autant plus inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne devrais pas aller affronter Vah'Naboris sans savoir ce qui t'attend.

Link soupira. Il en était bien conscient mais... il ne pouvait pas perdre trop de temps. L'étrangère constata sa nervosité et le regarda un instant en respirant doucement.

\- Je vais te coudre une tenue plus appropriée pour la chaleur et le combat. décida-t-elle en quittant le mur.

\- Ne t'embête pas avec ça.

Olympe passa à côté du Prodige et lui adressa un sourire serein.

\- Si, ça me fait plaisir. insista-t-elle avant de repartir vers la place où ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois là-bas, elle alla voir une tisserande pour lui acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis elle passa chez d'autres commerçantes pour divers accessoires. Une fois ses achats terminés, elle partit avec le blond pour chercher la maison de Dianah. Après avoir demandé leur chemin à une habitante, ils finirent par la trouver et purent frapper à sa porte. La gerudo fut étonnée de les revoir si tôt mais leur offrit avec joie l'hospitalité. Les voyageurs déposèrent ainsi leurs affaires dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'amis.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus si tôt ? les questionna la grande rousse, vraiment surprise. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fini de visiter la cité...

\- En fait, nous voulions voir la dirigeante de ta tribu mais on nous a refusé. lui expliqua Olympe, dégoutée.

La gerudo posa ses mains sur ses hanches, pensive.

\- C'est certainement à cause du dernier... incident.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le clan Yigan a infiltré nos murs et a volé notre précieux masque du tonnerre. Un véritable joyau de notre peuple... Nous nous méfions donc des étrangers hyliens.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard, intéressés par ses paroles, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Dianah.

\- Où se trouvent-ils ?

\- Si seulement nous le savions ! s'indigna la rousse en grognant. Nous les aurions déjà massacrés à l'heure qu'il est pour avoir osé porter la main dessus !

Olympe vint alors la prendre par les bras.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun indice sur le lieu de leur repaire ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi elle insistait là-dessus.

\- Nous soupçonnons qu'ils se terrent vers la vallée du Caltice car une de nos guerrières a disparu là-bas sans laisser de traces.

Elle regarda la jeune femme avec une incompréhension distincte qui l'incita à la lâcher. Olympe la remercia pour ces informations et finit par être seule avec Link. Tant que leur hôte était dans la maison, elle ne pouvait se risquer à parler à son compagnon. Elle commença son travail de couturière sur la méridienne près du lit et attendit que Dianah sorte de chez elle. Une fois cela fait, elle se redressa brusquement en surprenant le Héros puis se tourna vers lui, en tailleur.

\- C'est notre chance, Link !

Son enthousiasme le déstabilisa sur le moment.

\- Si nous récupérons ce masque, nous pourrons paraître devant leur cheffe !

\- Mais Olympe... Elles ne savent même pas où se situe le repaire des Yigas...

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.

\- Nous avons un indice : la vallée du Caltice. Et puis, je crois que tu oublies deux choses très importantes.

Elle sourit malicieusement pendant que Link cherchait ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il fixa le sol durant de longues secondes avant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas. avoua-t-il, l'air penaud.

La châtaine posa son ouvrage sur le côté et croisa les bras en se tenant fièrement droite.

\- Le désert est l'un des environnements les plus silencieux. énonça-t-elle. De plus, j'ai une ouïe très développée.

Lentement, les yeux du chevalier s'écarquillèrent en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es capable de capter des sons à des kilomètres à la ronde...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats après une telle ineptie de sa part, mais elle finit bien vite par se calmer.

\- Peut-être pas des kilomètres, mais plusieurs centaines de mètres, ça oui !

Olympe retrouva d'un coup son sérieux pour poursuivre :

\- En revanche, tu devras te retenir de respirer. Le bruit de ton souffle pourrait me gêner pour entendre les sons les plus faibles.

\- D'accord. Le problème, c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'habille avec ma tenue sheikah pour être silencieux et mieux les infiltrer.

\- Et il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen d'arriver rapidement dans cette fameuse vallée. ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait des morses des sables.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais finit par hocher la tête en imaginant un plan ; elle devait prendre en compte plusieurs conditions. La voyageuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se balançant lentement.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé. Nous partirons cette nuit. Tu te seras changé ici en attendant que Dianah s'endorme, puis tu me rejoindras en dehors de la cité, près du sanctuaire que l'on a vu en arrivant. En fin d'après-midi, j'irai chercher deux morses et je t'y attendrai. Tâche seulement de ne pas te faire attraper...

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir avec moi. dit soudainement Link.

La châtaine sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- C'est bien trop dangereux. Ce n'est pas une mission à prendre à légère. Je vais infiltrer le clan qui veut absolument me tuer. S'ils me voient avec toi, ils n'hésiteront pas un instant à faire de même pour toi.

Ses iris bleus devinrent brusquement glacials, ce qui déplut à Olympe.

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. décréta-t-elle en détournant la tête. Je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de moi sur ce coup-là.

Un fin voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

\- J'ai bien conscience des risques... Mais je suis prête à les prendre si ça peut sauver tout un royaume.

Sous son tissu, Link esquissa un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, les doigts entremêlés.

\- Je suis partagé. avoua-t-il en regardant le sol. Vivre des aventures ensemble me plait vraiment. Mais si jamais ça tournait mal, comme au château, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je m'en veux encore pour ton bras.

Elle papillonna des yeux et souffla faiblement.

\- J'essaierai de ne pas être un obstacle. ajouta-t-elle. Et puis si vraiment la situation devient critique, nous n'aurons qu'à nous téléporter.

Le jeune homme opina puis vint se frotter derrière l'oreille. Quant à Olympe, elle reprit son travail de couture. Elle souhaitait terminer sa tenue à temps.

o0o

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les deux jeunes gens avaient mis leur plan à exécution. Bien plus tôt, Olympe avait loué deux morses des sables en prétextant qu'elle désirait faire une balade nocturne avec une amie. L'éleveuse ne l'avait pas cru sur le coup, mais à force de persévérance, elle avait fini par accepter de lui céder deux bêtes. Maintenant, elle attendait près du sanctuaire comme prévu et grelottait presque de froid. La jeune femme avait dû remettre quelques vêtements chauds pour se protéger.

\- Olympe ? l'appela une voix en chuchotant.

Peu habituée à ne pas entendre quelqu'un approcher, elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Par les déesses, Link ! Tu m'as fait peur...

Il ricana en s'approchant d'elle. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne discernait que les contours de sa silhouette et par moment un reflet dans ses yeux.

\- Comment les dirige-t-on ?

\- Apparemment, tu te mets sur ton bouclier puis tu attaches une corde autour de ta taille et au collier du morse. Tiens, j'en ai une pour toi.

Elle lui donna maladroitement une corde puis vint accrocher la sienne au collier de sa future monture. Le morse secoua farouchement son pelage en grognant, ce qui effara la demoiselle qui finit par activer son bouclier et le poser au sol pour mettre ses pieds dans les sangles.

\- Tu es vraiment lente. dit Link en feignant de bailler.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'aimerais éviter de mourir bêtement.

\- En tombant dans le sable ?

Confronté au silence révélateur de sa compagne, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête qu'elle pouvait faire. Cependant, il ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention des gardes.

\- Un voï dans les parages ?! s'écria l'une d'elles en accourant.

Les deux amis poussèrent une exclamation et les montures bondirent dans le sable en beuglant fortement, tirant leur "cavalier" à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- C'est malin ! Un peu plus, et nous nous faisions découvrir ! lui lança Olympe, mécontente.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas pu me contrôler...

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Les boucliers glissaient très bien, un fin bruit accompagnait leur avancée et paraissait les bercer. Le Prodige se dirigeait grâce à sa tablette, même s'ils durent éviter des cactus au dernier moment ou quelques ruines. Le ciel, très dégagé, permettait de voir la multitude d'étoiles qui le constituaient et le sublimaient. Par moment, Olympe manquait de perdre l'équilibre mais parvenait à reprendre le contrôle.

Plus d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent enfin dans la vallée du Caltice, protégée par deux immenses parois composées de terre et de roches calcaires. Quelques coyotes se terraient là et montraient leurs canines aux deux jeunes gens qui passaient. Mais bientôt, les morses des sables ne purent aller plus loin. Ils furent attachés à une étrange statue en forme de grenouille pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient. Olympe fut forcée d'escalader la partie de terre qui était surélevée. Son ami l'aida sur les derniers mètres en la tirant par le bras. C'est ainsi que commença véritablement la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

\- C'est le moment. lui murmura Olympe.

\- Bien.

Link bloqua sa respiration et attendit. Pour se concentrer au maximum, elle ferma les yeux et coupa son souffle, attentive aux moindres sons. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait autant attention aux bruits lointains. Elle entendit quelques grillons, les coyotes qui grattaient la terre, un oiseau qui battait des ailes, haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme se devait de tout décrypter. La pointe de ses oreilles tressaillit. Elle entendait le cœur de Link battre de plus en plus fort.

\- C'est bon, tu peux respirer...

Le Prodige, soulagé, inspira profondément.

\- Il va falloir qu'on monte encore un peu... Je crois que les différentes parois empêchent certains sons de passer.

Ils escaladèrent une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver sur le niveau juste au-dessus. Aussitôt, un faible tintement parvint à Olympe, qui pria son ami de ne plus respirer. Oui, cette fois-ci, elle percevait de nouveaux sons plus intrigants, devant eux. Comme des morceaux de bois qui s'entrechoquaient au gré de vent. La nuit l'empêchait de voir correctement leur environnement mais elle pouvait essayer de deviner ce qui les entourait en écoutant.

\- Tout droit. annonça-t-elle gravement. Je crois entendre des sortes de guirlandes.

\- C'est loin d'ici ?

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement comblé.

\- Un peu moins de deux cents mètres. Mais c'est flou...

\- Merci. C'est déjà assez exceptionnel que tu puisses estimer une distance ainsi.

\- Je...enfin... ce n'est rien, voyons... bredouilla-t-elle sans parler dans sa direction.

Olympe fut contente que l'obscurité la dissimule autant. Cette capacité était commune à tous ceux de son peuple, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des compliments concernant son ouïe. Ils avancèrent vers la source du bruit en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur une branche morte. La châtaine devait être deux fois plus vigilante car elle n'avait pas de tenue capable de la rendre entièrement silencieuse et elle devait se diriger en écoutant en permanence. Les sons se rapprochaient peu à peu, et bientôt ils furent sous ladite guirlande portant les motifs du clan Yiga. Mais cela, ils ne pouvaient le savoir.

\- Link, tu vois la lumière, là-bas ? demanda alors la jeune femme en pensant voir une tâche lumineuse, au loin.

Il plissa des yeux, méfiant.

\- Oui, peut-être est-ce une torche. Reste derrière moi.

\- Je n'entends pas de crépitements. Ce doit être une lanterne.

Elle se plaça derrière le blond, l'excitation faisant augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Des formes se dessinèrent alors devant eux, éclairées par la précédente lanterne et dévoilant des sculptures plus volumineuses de grenouilles. Ils n'aimèrent pas du tout l'ambiance qui en résultait : l'air était comme envenimé et devenait étouffant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Link trouvait cela suspect qu'il n'y est aucun garde. Peut-être était-ce un piège, et qu'on les surveillait ? Mais Olympe devrait entendre le moindre mouvement extérieur. Elle l'aurait averti s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Ils trouvèrent une entrée qui les mena dans une grande salle circulaire. Ils avaient pris la lanterne pour s'éclairer et inspecter l'intérieur. D'immenses banderoles tombaient du plafond jusqu'aux dalles qui recouvraient le sol ; une forte odeur de poussière et d'humidité régnait.

\- Une femme... souffla Olympe, anxieuse. Il y a une femme, dans cette direction.

Elle pointa l'un des grands morceaux de tissu où était peint le symbole du clan. Link hocha la tête puis vint le décaler avant de découvrir un passage dissimulé. Instinctivement, il porta une main sur la fusée de son épée et entama l'escalier qui montait, Olympe marchant juste derrière lui. Le stress qu'elle ressentait lui donnait par moment quelques vertiges. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle capta différents pas lourds et monotones. Quand ils gravirent toutes les marches, Link courut silencieusement en ligne droite, surprenant alors sa compagne. Elle aperçut une cellule renfermant une guerrière gerudo qui les avait de suite vus.

\- Pauvres fous ! chuchota-t-elle, déboussolée par leur présence. Fuyez, tant que c'est possible ! S'ils vous trouvent, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau...

Le Prodige ne l'écouta pas et fit matérialiser un glaive archéonique qui lui permit de fendre sans problème le verrou, sous les yeux écarquillés des deux jeunes femmes. Olympe avait même grincé des dents car les cliquetis avaient résonné dans l'espace qui les entourait. La cellule se trouvait en élévation, en dessous d'eux passait un chemin avec au bout...un Yiga. La guerrière sortit précipitamment, enfin libérée.

\- Merci, jeune homme. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je vous en prie... ne restez pas ici. Les officiers qui patrouillent sont sans pitié.

\- Nous partirons une fois notre but atteint. déclara fermement Link en faisant disparaître son arme.

La rousse eut un soupir mais n'insista pas plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, après tout. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut sans laisser de trace. Olympe s'approcha alors de son ami, très inquiète, et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- En bas, quelqu'un vient par ici...

Le jeune homme s'empara aussitôt de son arc et tira une flèche de son carquois, visiblement soucieux.

\- Olympe. dit-il si gravement qu'elle en eut presque des frissons.

Il la regarda avec tant de profondeur que cela lui rappela un instant leur première rencontre.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été confrontée à la mort ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois, avec toi...

Le Héros secoua brièvement la tête.

\- Il n'est pas ici question de monstres.

Les muscles de la voyageuse se tendirent en comprenant où il voulait en venir et un sentiment de malaise la prit.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Alors il vaut mieux que tu ne regardes pas.

Effrayée, elle le prit par les épaules et le fit reculer de quelques pas pour le ramener à la raison.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Link ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un chuchotement. On parle quand même de vies humaines !

\- Je le sais bien.

Sa répliqua fut accompagnée d'un ton sec, il quitta son regard car il ne pouvait plus l'affronter.

\- Mais eux, ils me tueront quoi qu'il arrive. Ces gens sont des ennemis du peuple.

Elle frissonna désagréablement.

\- Si je ne fais rien, ils mettront tout en oeuvre pour plonger définitivement Hyrule dans le chaos.

Plus bas, une ombre apparut, sortant d'un coin du couloir et dévoilant une forte carrure. Link se dégagea des bras de sa camarade et brandit son arc en direction de la future place de son ennemi. Il fut si imperturbable qu'Olympe en resta sans voix. Brusquement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre et serra les dents : elle entendit seulement la flèche fuser vers sa cible, un vague étouffement puis une masse s'écrouler au sol. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et retira progressivement ses mains avant que Link ne l'en empêche.

\- Ne regarde pas encore.

Il la tira vers un escalier et la guida dans le couloir en prenant soin de passer assez loin du cadavre dont une flèche traversait la gorge. Quand il fut dépassé, il la laissa voir de nouveau.

\- Ne te retourne pas.

Machinalement, elle acquiesça, blême, et suivit inconsciemment le Prodige à travers le dédale qui s'offrait à eux. Jamais...Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un un jour, de sang-froid. C'était pour elle inconcevable. Pourquoi prendre une vie humaine serait pire que de prendre la vie d'un monstre ou d'un animal ? Parce que la personne tuée est notre semblable ? Link ne faisait que son devoir, même s'il devait tuer un Yiga à contrecœur. Lors de son combat, contre cette femme, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer devant Olympe. Elle aurait été traumatisée...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la vie à un homme. Peut-être que dans sa vie précédente, il avait dû tuer sous ordre du roi, ou même pour protéger Zelda.

Leur chemin était éclairé par quelques torches à la lumière vacillante. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle, mais il recula immédiatement en entraînant avec lui Olympe. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de gardes surveillant pendant la nuit. Mais plus étrange, la voyageuse ne l'avait pas averti. Inquiet, il se tourna vers elle et constata sa pâleur avec désarroi. Il la poussa alors vers le mur pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de faux pas.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-il très bas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi blanche...

Elle se referma sur elle-même en mettant les épaules en avant, les mains tenues entre elles.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de ce que tu as fait... avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Le Héros fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- On peut toujours rentrer.

\- Non... maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

Il n'aimait guère la voir dans un état pareil. Mais il comprenait sa réaction. Link jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle pour en trouver les endroits clés, puis se reporta sur Olympe.

\- Au fond, sur notre droite, il y a une échelle. Quand je te ferai signe, tu courras pour la monter. Moi, je m'occupe du garde.

\- Qu'y...qu'y a-t-il, là-haut ?

\- Il faut vérifier que le masque s'y trouve. Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté.

La jeune femme opina faiblement et se décala, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Elle avait du mal à cacher les tremblements de ses mains. Link entra furtivement dans la pièce en venant longer le premier mur pour que l'un des officiers Yigas ne le voit pas, puis vint se placer derrière celui qui se trouvait près de l'échelle. À l'aide de son arc, il lui tira aussi dans la gorge pour lui couper net les cordes vocales et entraver un cri potentiel. Il bondit d'un coup vers lui et le rattrapa dans sa chute pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il tira ensuite le cadavre dans un coin et appela son amie. Il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre... Mais avait-elle seulement la force de continuer d'avancer ? Doucement, la tête d'Olympe apparut à l'angle du couloir, terrifiée à l'idée de passer discrètement pour ne pas être découverte. Le Prodige l'encouragea à venir en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle vérifia que la voie état bien libre et courut le plus silencieusement possible vers lui. Elle s'agrippa sans plus tarder à l'échelle et la gravit, son cœur manqua d'exploser à chaque échelon. La châtaine arriva sur une plate-forme, reliée à une pièce à l'autre bout d'une passerelle de bois. Elle s'y dirigea donc mais ne trouva qu'un étrange amas de bananes. Olympe en resta interdite, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

L'étrangère revint sur ses pas tandis que Link s'occupait du dernier garde de la salle. Quand elle le rejoignit, mal à l'aise, elle ne sut si elle devait se réjouir de ne pas voir de corps inertes ou, au contraire, en avoir grandement peur. La prochaine salle était dédiée à l'exercice du tir à l'arc, personne à part eux ne s'y trouvait. Cependant la suite s'annonçait plus compliquée : la porte suivante menait à un hall où Olympe entendait de vives voix. Certainement un espace où les Yigas se réunissaient pour boire, manger et faire la fête.

\- On ne pourra jamais passer par là... lui murmura Olympe, craintive. C'est une salle commune et je ne veux pas assister à un massacre.

Il posa une main sur le haut de sa tête pour la rassurer, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être ivres.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Malgré le foulard qui cachait le bas de son visage, elle comprit aisément qu'il lui souriait avec bienveillance.

\- Nous aurons à être encore plus discrets, alors.

Link voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue et qu'elle paraissait se méfier de lui depuis qu'il avait libéré la gerudo. Il était vraiment désolé qu'elle ait eu à entendre les hommes mourir,mais cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir ôté la vie aux officiers ?

La voyageuse baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Il hocha la tête puis alla poser une main sur la porte avant de la pousser délicatement. Ils s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans l'immense salle et se tapirent derrière de grosses caisses de bois pour se dérober à un quelconque regard. Ils vérifièrent que le masque n'était pas là, et eurent la confirmation que tous les Yigas présents étaient ivres. Une vingtaine de tables avaient été disposées un peu partout,un bar au fond permettait la distribution d'alcools forts à base de...banane. Quelques femmes participaient à cet étrange spectacle et riaient fortement. Une porte menant dehors se trouvait sur leur droite, un garde semblait rester posté devant, à moitié endormi. Les deux amis se déplaçaient accroupis et ne cessaient de surveiller les alentours. Longeant ainsi le mur, ils parvinrent rapidement près de la porte ; ils furent contraints de s'arrêter à cause du garde. Il fallait trouver une idée pour le déloger de son poste.

\- Link, est-ce qu'il y a une banane dans ta tablette ? murmura-t-elle avec sérieux.

Les yeux du Héros, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, s'agrandirent.

\- Ou...oui, certainement...

Il fit apparaître le fruit et le donna à Olympe, un peu déboussolé. Celle-ci le jeta soudainement vers le Yiga qui vit la banane lui passer sous le nez et partir s'écraser, plus loin.

\- Une... banane qui vole ? s'exclama-t-il en accourant vers le fruit, stupéfait. Quel cas exceptionnel...

Link entraîna sa camarade dehors et referma vivement la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. La châtaine hoqueta en apercevant un masque doré, suspendu à une potence par une corde. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'un gouffre immense. Les habitations, les bâtiments du clan Yiga formaient un cercle tout autour. De nombreuses lanternes éclairaient le lieu.

\- Link, regarde !

Quand il vit le fameux joyau gerudo, le blond se précipita en sa direction mais une trentaine d'archers sortirent de leur cachette et les encerclèrent, prêts à tirer. Olympe sursauta et prit son bouclier même si cela était vain au vu de leur situation. Le Prodige claqua de la langue en dirigeant sa main vers son épée.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, Link. susurra une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers un homme au ventre fort rebondi et au style vestimentaire déplorable. Link fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le Héros en personne viendrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Oh mais... tu pensais qu'arriver jusqu'ici était trop facile ?

Le Yiga ricana.

\- Nous avons su que tu étais ici dès que tu as foulé notre territoire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui cria Olympe, dont le cœur commençait à s'emballer.

Derrière son masque, l'homme la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je suis le Grand Maître Kohga, petite ! L'immense, l'illustre chef du clan Yiga ! Celui qui a dérobé le Masque du Tonnerre à cette idiote de Riju !

\- Tu vas regretter ton acte. siffla Link, le regard mauvais.

Kohga croisa les bras, amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois en bonne posture pour te permettre une telle menace. Je n'ai qu'à effectuer un geste insignifiant pour que vos corps soient criblés de flèches.

Le Prodige se plaça entre le chef Yiga et Olympe, l'air défiant.

\- Oh, j'ai bien l'impression que tu désires un combat à la loyale. C'est bien digne de toi. Cela me donnera l'occasion d'avoir l'honneur de te tuer de mes propres mains ! Vous, écartez-vous. ordonna-t-il à ses subalternes.

Les Yigas bondirent en arrière et vinrent se poster un peu partout en arc de cercle, leurs armes toujours en mains.

\- Olympe, éloigne-toi. lui dit le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux son ennemi.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et courut se placer près d'un des bâtiments creusés à même la roche. La voyageuse était vraiment très inquiète à propos de ce combat. Il s'agissait d'un piège, évidemment... Link restait la cible des archers, il n'avait aucune issue pour fuir. Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter car Olympe n'était pas assez proche de lui.

\- Faisons un marché. lui proposa Kohga. Si tu gagnes, tu repars sain et sauf avec ton amie, le masque en prime. Mais si tu perds...

\- Je ne marchande pas avec les types de ton espèce. répliqua froidement le Héros en dégainant son épée et en tirant son bouclier.

\- Tant pis pour toi, gamin.

Le Yiga avait craché ses mots avec une haine profonde. Il fit soudainement apparaître une grosse boule au-dessus de lui et la projeta par magie en direction de l'hylien. Pris au dépourvu par une telle attaque, il esquiva avec difficulté cette masse faite de terre qui fusait vers lui. Il braqua aussitôt son bouclier d'Hylia devant lui et deux kunaïs vinrent frapper le métal dans un bruit aigu qui fut insupportable pour Olympe. Le grand Kohga réitéra sa première attaque que Link réussit à éviter plus facilement ; il se précipita vers le Yiga sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et donna un coup en revers, les dents serrées. Son ennemi bondit en arrière, obligeant Link à répéter la même attaque sans parvenir à le toucher. Une dizaine de flèches vinrent alors se planter autour de lui pour le dissuader de continuer ainsi. Il tiqua.

\- Je pensais que ce combat devait être loyal !

Le Yiga ricana avec malveillance et fit apparaître deux énormes boules au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu parles trop, Prodige déchu ! J'aurais préféré...

Il éjecta les deux projectiles.

\- Que tu restes dans ton mutisme ! finit-il en frappant le sol du pied.

La terre se souleva aussitôt et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

\- Attention ! paniqua Olympe, impuissante.

Link évita de justesse les deux boules mais un puissant bloc de terre jaillit du sol et le percuta avec violence, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Son souffle se coupa brusquement tandis qu'une vague de douleur se répandait dans son abdomen. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les capacités de son ennemi, et ce n'était malheureusement pas réciproque.

\- J'ai eu la désagréable impression que ton premier avis sur moi n'était pas très flatteur, Link. Tu pensais que j'étais incapable de me battre ? Ton titre de Prodige t'est monté à la tête !

Le blond émit un faible grognement en se relevant et planta ses iris glacials sur le masque du chef de clan. Jamais il ne l'avait sous-estimé. Puisque le combat au corps à corps n'était pas possible, il rangea son épée et son bouclier afin d'opter, à la place, pour son arc. Dans un murmure, il pria Olympe de se boucher les oreilles et sortit de son carquois une flèche explosive. Grâce à elle, il comptait déstabiliser son ennemi et le blesser, voire le tuer, avec une flèche basique. Kohga n'eut aucunement le temps de comprendre ce que Link préparait : une seconde plus tard, une puissante explosion eut lieu devant lui et le força à se protéger les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Maître, prenez garde ! lui cria un des membres du clan en apparaissant à ses côtés pour le plaquer au sol.

La flèche frôla l'arrière de sa tête. Quand la fumée se dissipa et qu'il vit Kohga protégé par un Yiga, Link sentit une immense colère s'emparer de lui. Si cela continuait ainsi, le combat s'éterniserait et... il pourrait ne pas le remporter. L'archer disparut et Kohga se remit debout, satisfait.

\- Tu m'as l'air moins sûr de toi, Link. Verrais-tu les chances de victoire t'échapper ?

Énervé, l'hylien plaça deux flèches dans son arc et les décocha en direction du masqué. En quelques instants, il en retira deux autres et parvint à érafler Kohga au niveau de la cuisse malgré ses sauts en arrière. Il tomba à genoux en jurant fortement alors qu'une pluie de flèches tomba autour de Link pour l'empêcher une énième fois de l'attaquer et de lui porter un coup fatal. Link tiqua en les maudissant de rendre le combat absolument déloyal.

\- Tu...vas le payer cher...cracha Kohga en faisant apparaître une imposante boule de métal parsemée de pics menaçants.

Le blond rangea son épée pour avoir plus de possibilités de mouvements, puis il se tint prêt à éviter cette attaque. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'en était pas la cible, son sang se glaça et son cœur rata un battement. Il se tourna d'un coup vers Olympe, ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effroi et il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Olympe ! hurla-t-il au moment où Kohga lança sa nouvelle arme vers elle.

Le Prodige releva brusquement son bras : un courant ascendant se créa sous les pieds de la jeune femme et vint l'arracher à la terre pour la projeter sur le toit du bâtiment. La boule s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur dont des centaines de petits éclats s'en échappèrent. Olympe retomba lourdement sur les tuiles noires en étouffant un gémissement rauque. Encore sonnée par cette magie et le choc de la chute, elle se dressa sur ses avants-bras,les yeux mi-clos. Link dut alors poser un genou au sol, soudainement essoufflé, alors que son ennemi commençait à se réjouir de sa situation. Une main sur son éraflure, Kohga ricana :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à utiliser l'un des pouvoirs des autres Prodiges ! Alors ce que m'ont dit mes espions s'avère vrai... Leur usage nécessite beaucoup d'énergie ! Mais pourquoi avoir sauvé cette fille ?

Link essaya de se relever, mais il finit par tomber sur le côté, à bout de fore.

-Oh mais... elle ne sait pas se battre ? Comme c'est dommage.

Le Yiga s'approcha de lui en titubant puis vint lui donner un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, faisant rouler le jeune homme dans la poussière du désert. La plainte qu'émit Link fit serrer la poitrine de son amie si bien qu'elle crut ne plus pouvoir respirer durant un instant. Il était piégé par ce combat inégal, à la merci des archers et de leur maître qui jouait avec lui. Et elle, elle ne savait que faire, perchée sur son toit, heurtée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Que faire... Que faire ?! Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait de plus en plus et ses lèvres frémissaient. Elle entendait tout, elle voyait tout... les coups reçus par Link, ses gémissements... Ce...Cette magie qu'il venait d'utiliser pour elle serait la cause des effets qu'il subissait ? Une énième plainte de son compagnon lui fit porter inconsciemment sa main à son Ove. En sentant sa matière glacée, elle frissonna et s'en empara. Elle qui le maîtrisait à peine depuis si peu de temps... Olympe l'inclina, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et analysa la trajectoire qu'elle souhaitait lui donner.

\- Hylia, Maudrid, je vous en prie...

La châtaigne inspira profondément.

\- Guidez mon arme !

D'un geste vif et précis, elle propulsa le boomerang en poussant une exclamation puis vit l'Ove qui parut s'arrêter dans sa course à trente centimètres d'elle, tournant sur lui-même. D'un coup, une lumière bleue éblouissante en jaillit et une vibration s'en échappa ; l'arme atteignit d'un coup une vitesse extraordinaire et vint fendre l'air en direction des archers. Le boomerang adopta alors la courbe qu'avait voulu lui donner sa propriétaire. L'arc du premier Yiga explosa avec violence dans ses mains, puis ce fut ceux de ses complices qui furent soudain détruits par une sorte de lumière bleue qui fusait dans leur rang.

Un violent bloc de terre frappa Link et le fit déraper sur le sol sablonneux en grimaçant de douleur. Lorsque que le grand Kohga entendit les exclamations de ses hommes, il se tourna vers eux, intrigué, et vit soudainement un point lumineux bleu passer par-dessus lui avant de finir maladroitement dans la main d'Olympe ; L'adrénaline qui fluait dans ses veines lui donnait l'impression de décupler ses capacités. Elle ancra ses yeux sur le masque du Yiga puis sauta sur un autre toit, plus bas, en se réceptionnant du mieux qu'elle put puis elle atterrit en serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. La jeune femme se précipita vers Kohga en hurlant pour se donner du courage et tira son glaive de son fourreau avant de le faire tourner dans sa main, de sorte que sa lame soit dirigée vers son coude. Elle trancha l'air horizontalement en attaquant le chef du clan qui fit un simple pas en arrière pour l'éviter. À chacune de ses tentatives désespérées et de ses petits cris, son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Oh, une vraie sauvageonne ! ricana-t-il en sortant un kunaï pour la contrer.

Les traits d'Olympe se durcirent davantage.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! s'écria-t-elle en lui assénant soudainement un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre.

Sous la douleur, Kohga se plia en l'insultant de tous les noms. Olympe lança d'un coup son Ove en direction de la corde qui tenait le joyau gerudo et courut vers lui. Le lien fut tranché, elle rattrapa son arme puis s'empara du masque avant de se rediriger vers Link. C'est alors qu'un kunaï différent vint se planter juste à côté de son pied : d'autres Yigas, aux serpes et aux tranche-démons, étaient venus en renfort pour porter leur aide. Mais alors qu'elle constatait avec désappointement leur arrivée, Olympe ne vit pas Kohga se dresser devant elle, fou de rage, et la prendre par le cou en enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa peau. Les yeux de la voyageuse s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur et la douleur, aucun cri ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge. Elle commença à se débattre, mais en vain... Son ennemi était bien plus fort physiquement. Il y eut alors un bruit de chair déchiquetée et le Yiga se figea en étouffant une exclamation. Lorsqu'Olympe aperçut la pointe de l'Excalibur sortir de son ventre, ensanglantée, elle hurla d'épouvante. Link retira vivement son épée et poussa avec empressement leur ennemi sur le côté avant d'attraper son amie par l'épaule. Au moment où six serpes s'apprêtaient à leur trancher la gorge, ils disparurent brusquement, ne laissant derrière eux que le cadavre du Grand Kohga.

o0o

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent sur la plate-forme de téléportation du sanctuaire Guko'Chise, à côté du la cité Gerudo. Les gardiennes étaient déjà rentrées dans son enceinte pour le restant de la nuit. Olympe gémit puis se redressa d'un coup, affolée, et se pencha ver le Héros.

\- Link ! Tu es blessé !

L'hylien, allongé sur la pierre, haletait difficilement. Sa respiration était sifflante et hachée, l'odeur du sang ne trompait pas: elle témoignait de la réelle présence de blessures. Olympe le savait...

\- Dis-moi où tu as mal ! paniqua-t-elle, le cœur battant bien trop vite à cause de sa grande nervosité.

Le fait qu'il ahane avec peine ne la rassurait pas du tout. Link posa une main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Chut... fit-il doucement. Tu vas réveiller toute la cité.

\- Peu m'importe ! Ton état est bien plus...bien plus...

La voix lui manqua, tout paraissait se bousculer dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu être aussi mal en point après un combat. Olympe était déboussolée. Elle prit la tablette sheikah et chercha avec précipitation un remède qui puisse le guérir. Cependant, elle n'y connaissait rien... La faible lumière de l'écran éclairait son visage et permettait à Link de voir à quel point sa compagne était vraiment affectée par la situation.

Elle revit le moment où l'épée du Prodige traversait le ventre de Kohga et ses mains lâchèrent soudainement la tablette, tremblant fortement. Tout ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait plus avoir de sens : elle retira alors le foulard de son ami. L'étrangère rattrapa la tablette avec affolement, fit apparaître le voile et vint le placer maladroitement sur la tête de Link. Elle eut grand mal à le lui mettre correctement sur le visage.

\- Olympe, calme-toi... la supplia-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.

Son ton calme permit en effet de l'apaiser. Seulement, avec tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre... Olympe avait beau souhaité de ne plus y penser, elle ne parvenait pas oublier. Elle n'aurait pas dû voir...

La châtaine déglutit et son emprise se fit plus forte sur la main de Link.

\- J'ai récupéré le masque... annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se trouvait en effet à ses côtés.

\- Je... je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je crois... que je n'étais pas prête psychologiquement à affronter tout ça, en fin de compte...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors sous le poids de l'anxiété et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Le froid mordant du silencieux désert ne lui brûlait plus les joues.

\- Comme l'a dit ta mère... commença Link avec quelque peu d'hésitation.

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, il parvenait à voir la forme de sa silhouette et les reflets de la tablette lumineuse dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne seras jamais assez prête pour affronter ce que l'avenir te réserve.

Sa respiration saccadée se fit entendre durant un long moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Tu as été très courageuse, tu sais... J'ai été impressionné par ta combativité.

\- J'étais sous l'emprise de mes émotions...

Elle crut rougir de gêne. Dans sa main, le jeune homme la sentit se crisper une fois de plus.

\- Quant à moi, si j'avais su l'empêcher de mener cette attaque avec cette boule de métal, je n'aurais pas eu à utiliser ce pouvoir.

\- J'ai vraiment été surprise... avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas le mien. L'âme de Revali, le Prodige Piaf, me l'a donné pour me remercier de l'avoir libéré. Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer...

Link fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux avant de reprendre d'une voix enrouée :

\- Mon énergie prend un sacré coup. C'est pour ça que je n'utilise quasiment jamais ces dons. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me retrouver dans le même état que tout à l'heure. C'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon sang, Link, avec toi, je vais vieillir bien avant l'heure... se lamenta-t-elle.

Il eut un rire discret en guise de réponse. Finalement, elle l'aida à se relever et il vint s'appuyer sur son épaule pour pouvoir se déplacer. Un problème plus mineur se posait à eux dorénavant : entrer dans la cité sans se faire remarquer. Ah ! Et trouver une bonne raison d'avoir perdu les morses des sables, aussi.

Mais pour Olympe, autre la chose l'affectait toujours : le fait que son ami ait pu tuer des hommes la bouleversait tout particulièrement.

o0o

**Bonjour !**

**Encore une fois, vous avez eu l'occasion de voir que je remaniais un peu les lieux du jeu et le déroulement des combats. La raison est simple : je sais à quel point ça peut-être ennuyeux de lire ce que l'on sait déjà. Et puis ça me permet de rendre mon histoire un peu inattendue ! Pareil pour le pouvoir de Revali.**

**Convaincu(e)s par " Olympe la sauvageonne " ? XD**

**La suite ce week-end !**


	16. Chapitre 16

\- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte... soupira Olympe en appliquant un linge mouillé sur le flanc douloureux du Héros.

Exténués par leur combat, les deux amis étaient tombés de fatigue une fois revenus chez Dianah pendant la nuit et s'étaient endormis en quelques instants. Toutefois,le jour levé, ils durent s'extirper de leur profond sommeil pour se changer et effacer toutes traces suspectes. Link s'était revêtu de son déguisement et patientait le temps que la voyageuse le soigne. Un conséquent hématome visible sur l'une de ses joues donnait mal au cœur rien qu'à le voir, sa tenue sheikah avait été déchirée à certains endroits et tachée de sang. Les lésions furent guéries par un des remèdes du Prodige, mais plusieurs ecchymoses demeuraient apparentes sous sa peau.

\- Je n'ai rien pour maquiller ton hématome. Il va falloir faire avec...

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en la regardant atténuer la forte chaleur émanant de sa peau. Dianah apparut alors, les cheveux ébouriffés, et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. La gerudo s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

\- Par les déesses, Linkia ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?!

\- En fait, nous avons fait une sortie nocturne en morses des sables, mais nous avons...rencontré quelques problèmes... expliqua Olympe, mal à l'aise.

Elle se devait d'inventer un mensonge pour les couvrir.

\- Et nous avons perdu les animaux.

\- Comment ?!

\- Je compte sur toi pour l'expliquer à l'éleveuse à qui je les ai loués.

Le ciel parut tomber sur la tête de leur hôte, totalement bouche bée. La rousse secoua lentement la tête, désemparée.

\- Attendez mais...

\- S'il te plait ! la supplia la voyageuse en venant lui prendre les mains. Crois-moi, tu fais ça pour une bonne cause. Vraiment.

Après un court silence, Dianah soupira en abandonnant l'idée de résister à sa demande puis partit se préparer pour affronter le courroux de l'éleveuse. Olympe vint prendre place sur la méridienne et reprit son ouvrage, c'est-à-dire la tenue qu'elle voulait offrir par la suite à son ami.

\- Nous allons bientôt partir pour le palais. annonça Link en chuchotant, assis au bord du lit.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Si tu veux. C'est aussi grâce à toi si le masque a pu être repris aux Yigas.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme quand elle repensa à Kohga et à la paralysie de son corps lorsque la Lame Purificatrice l'avait traversé. Ces images, elle ne les oublierait sans doute jamais. Maintenant, sans leur maître, le reste du clan allait sans doute chercher vengeance...

\- J'aimerais coudre encore pendant un quart d'heure. C'est presque prêt. Quand nous serons revenus du palais, il ne restera que quelques ajustements à faire. Le seul problème de cette tenue, ce sera qu'elle ne recouvrira pas la totalité de ton corps. Il y aura des zones exposées.

\- Tant que je ne me bats pas nu...

Elle prit l'oreiller à côté d'elle et le lança dans sa figure, ses joues s'embrasant rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Un enfant, ce garçon !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais aucun mouvement ni son de la part de Dianah ne vint l'alerter, ce qui la poussa à souffler. Le Héros croisa les bras.

\- Je vois là une tentative pour me dénoncer. ironisa-t-il. Tu oserais entraver le devoir du dernier Prodige ?

\- Mais oui, certainement. répondit l'étrangère sur le même ton. D'ailleurs, je voyage avec toi dans le seul but de t'assassiner au moment le plus propice.

Il se retint difficilement de rire et se pinça l'arête du nez en souriant.

\- J'essaie de t'amadouer pour parvenir à mes fins. poursuivit-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que tu sois sur le bon chemin.

Olympe se redressa, bien droite, et ferma les yeux pour imiter une personne hautaine.

\- Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'ai jamais connu l'échec.

\- Il y a toujours une première fois à tout...

La châtaine esquissa un sourire puis continua son travail sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette discussion plutôt amusante.

Il fut enfin l'heure partir : le masque était dans la tablette de Link, leur plan pour voir la dirigeante des gerudos avait de grandes chances de réussir. Dans la rue, ils prièrent fortement pour ne pas croiser la guerrière qu'ils avaient sauvé et arrivèrent sans encombre devant le palais. Aussitôt, les gardiennes les bloquèrent.

\- Halte ! Nous vous avons déjà dit que les étrangères...

La gerudo cessa brusquement de parler en voyant le masque se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Elle se mit alors à bégayer, toute aussi déboussolée que sa camarade, et laissa passer ces deux jeunes hyliennes sans objecter. Le Prodige put découvrir avec émerveillement les richesses du palais, ses cours d'eau, ses statues, ses mosaïques... Les sculptures, très raffinées, témoignaient d'un goût sans pareille de la part de la cheffe de la tribu. Et, loin devant eux, se tenait assise une enfant avec tant de prestance qu'ils en furent sidérés. C'était donc elle, la cheffe ? À ses côtés se trouvait sa gardienne personnelle, un espadon imposant en main. Quand elles virent leur joyau entre les mains de cette inconnue blonde, leur sang n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour.

\- Mais que...! s'exclama la guerrière, interdite.

La jeune adolescente haussa les sourcils puis vint s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir en souriant avec calme. Elle ordonna immédiatement à ses soldates de sortir, exceptée Beterah à ses côtés, et elle offrit un sourire chaleureux aux deux inconnues.

\- Mon nom est Makeela Riju, je suis la cheffe de la tribu Gerudo. C'est un nos trésors ancestraux que vous tenez entre vos mains, belle étrangère. Nous pouvons payer pour le récupérer.

La voyageuse s'avança de quelques pas pour prendre la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Olympe, et voici mon amie Linkia. Nous sommes parties chercher ce masque dans le but d'avoir l'autorisation de nous entretenir avec vous. Les ecchymoses de ma partenaire sont la preuve du combat que nous avons mené pour le dérober au clan Yiga.

Riju hocha doucement la tête en les dévisageant avec beaucoup d'attention. Quand son regard se posa sur la tablette de Link, elle devint soudainement très sérieuse et plissa des yeux.

\- Quel est la raison de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Sentant les soupçons de sa dirigeante, Beterah resserra son emprise sur son arme et surveilla tous les faits et gestes des deux jeunes femmes. La blonde l'intriguait tout particulièrement ; pour une hylienne, elle était bien trop musclée.

\- Nous sommes venus libérer la Créature Divine. annonça clairement Olympe avec détermination.

\- Comment ?! tonna Beterah, les yeux écarquillés. Vous n'êtes que des étrangères ! Vous n'êtes pas concernées par Vah'Naboris !

La jeune fille lui fit signe de se calmer. Ses yeux glissèrent vers ceux de Link pour le sonder profondément. Il ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité face à elle. Seule son expression impassible était lisible sur son visage.

\- Je vois. Il est vrai que votre cause est bien noble, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce sera impossible. Seul les Prodiges de l'ancien temps auraient été en mesure de l'apaiser. Ils sont malheureusement tous morts.

Quand Riju vit Link tiquer, elle esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Nous pouvons vraiment vous aider. insista Olympe, sûre d'elle. Mon amie ici présente en a les capacités. Si vous nous dites comment approcher Vah'Naboris...

\- Seuls les Prodiges pouvaient l'approcher. répéta Riju en ancrant durement ses iris verts dans les siens. À moins que cette jeune vaï, ou plutôt voï, soit le Prodige hylien tombé il y a cent ans. Ton "amie" ne porte-t-elle pas la tablette de la princesse Zelda ?

Les yeux de la châtaine s'agrandirent brusquement alors que Beterah serrait les dents, folle de rage. C'était donc ça ? Cette vaï serait en fait un homme ? Link fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer vers sa compagne pour lui remettre le masque. Il fit alors pleinement face à Riju et lui montra une allure assurée.

\- En effet, je suis bien le dernier Prodige. dit-il d'une voix grave. Je m'appelle Link et je suis le Héros, élu des déesses.

\- TRAÎTRISE !! hurla Beterah en se précipitant vers lui avec rage.

Elle abattit son espadon sur le jeune homme pour tuer celui qui avait osé enfreindre les lois de la cité, mais une lame bleue lumineuse vint parer son attaque et une onde de choc la projeta au sol. Olympe fut émerveillée par le bruit de l'Excalibur et par sa beauté une fois son pouvoir activé. La guerrière émit une exclamation de surprise tandis que Riju se redressait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle reprit rapidement une expression neutre et se remit bien droite sur son trône.

\- Je reconnais bien que tu es le Héros, Link. J'ignore par quel miracle tu es encore en vie, mais je suis soulagée de te voir. Beterah, bien qu'il ait enfreint nos lois, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le renvoyer.

\- Mais... c'est un voï ! s'indigna-t-elle, encore un peu sonnée par son rejet.

\- Vois-tu cet étrange objet à sa taille ? La grande Urbosa en parlait dans son carnet. Il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire, capable de prendre le contrôle de Vah'Naboris.

Elle se reporta sur le blond.

\- Link, je te remercie d'être venu et d'avoir ramené le Masque du Tonnerre. Puisque tu désires des informations sur la Créature Divine, je vais te les donner.

Riju quitta son siège de pierre et se dirigea vers le balcon, les mains dans le dos.

\- Vah'Naboris ne laisse approcher personne. Ceux ou celles qui ont le malheur de le faire se font frapper par sa foudre. Chaque jour, elle menace un peu plus notre cité. Ce masque...

Elle se tourna vers Olympe pour poursuivre avec gravité.

\- Ce masque permet de repousser la foudre. Il possède une magie ancestrale en lui. Voilà pourquoi il est si précieux aux yeux de mon peuple. Si tu veux entrer dans la Créature Divine, il te sera indispensable. Seulement, je lui la seule capable de l'utiliser.

La petite rousse croisa les bras et évita soigneusement le regard outré de sa gardienne.

\- Je viendrai avec toi pour t'apporter mon aide, Héros.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Beterah en marchant rapidement vers elle.

La robuste soldate avait pâli.

\- Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Je fais cela pour mon peuple, Beterah. Toutes nos semblables ne voient en moi qu'une enfant... Il est temps que cela change. Chère Olympe, j'aimerais que tu me remettes le masque.

La voyageuse acquiesça et s'exécuta aussitôt en donnant avec beaucoup de respect l'objet à la jeune cheffe gerudo. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par cette petite personne aux si grandes responsabilités. Quelque part, Olympe avait l'impression qu'elles se ressemblaient.

\- Bien, je te remercie. Nous partirons demain, à l'aube. À ce moment-là, Vah'Naboris sera proche du village. C'est ainsi depuis des années.

\- Quel serait l'équipement le plus adapté ? demanda alors Link pour se préparer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Beterah, prise de court, qui finit par grommeler dans sa barbe et le foudroyer sur place.

\- Des flèches explosives seraient les bienvenues pour détruire la source de son énergie, au niveau de ses pattes. Je te rappelle, au cas où, que c'est un gigantesque chameau. Une fois dans la Créature, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut t'attendre.

\- Je vois. Merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi. répliqua-t-elle sèchement en fermant les yeux pour contenir son énervement.

Riju, amusée par son comportement, leva les yeux au ciel puis rejoignit son trône pour clôturer l'entretien.

\- Je te donne l'autorisation de rester ici tant que tu es déguisée, Link. Mais si jamais tu es découvert, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. Sache que Beterah et moi tairons ton secret.

\- Je veillerai à faire attention.

Les deux amis quittèrent le palais, soulagés que tout se soit bien passé même s'ils ont cru, pendant un instant, que la découverte de leur secret les mènerait tout droit à l'échafaud. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter une quinzaine de flèches explosives à l'armurière de la ville. Finalement, ils revinrent chez Dianah pour que Link puisse se reposer avant son prochain combat. Cette dernière avait eu de gros problèmes avec l'éleveuse de morses mais avait pu s'en sortir grâce à de belles paroles.

Dorénavant dans leur chambre, Olympe faisait quelques ajustements en posant le nouveau vêtement sur le déguisement du blond. Ses gestes restaient délicats et témoignaient d'une certaine pudeur de sa part. Face à lui et tenant le tissu pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive.

\- Tu peux le tenir un instant ? le pria-t-elle.

La jeune femme partit chercher la plus fine aiguille qu'elle possédait ainsi qu'un fil de couleur verte en accord avec l'habit. Concentrée sur son travail, elle regardait très attentivement la zone à ajuster et mettait en oeuvre tout son savoir-faire. Link l'observait silencieusement : il admirait l'habileté de ses doigts et il espérait qu'elle n'entendait pas les forts battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Par moment, quand ses doigts effleuraient par inadvertance sa peau, Link le sentait se serrer et lui donner de légers frémissements. Sentant qu'elle était épiée, Olympe leva les yeux et croisa le doux regard de son ami : leurs souffles se bloquèrent sur le moment, obligeant la châtaine à revenir sur sa tâche pour dissimuler une gêne qui était réciproque.

\- C'est...bientôt prêt. déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'hylien esquissa un sourire timide et hocha simplement la tête pour profiter de ce moment calme. Ils bénéficiaient tous les deux de la fraîcheur de la maison ainsi que de sa tranquillité. Ils en avaient bien besoin...

\- J'ai fini ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à te changer demain. Je ne vois aucun problème, pour le moment.

\- Merci beaucoup. murmura-t-il en la regardant plier le vêtement sur le lit. Je ne sais pas trop comment te remercier...

Elle leva la tête, visiblement heureuse.

\- Un sourire sera amplement suffisant.

Déstabilisé par cette réponse inattendue, il passa une main derrière sa tête et regarda le seuil de la porte pour cacher sa confusion. Les lèvres d'Olympe s'étirèrent involontairement avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour aller parler avec leur hôte.

o0o

Le jour se levait à peine et pourtant, deux êtres se trouvaient déjà dans le désert, à une petite trentaine de mètres de la cité Gerudo, à peine réveillée. Link avait revêtu la tenue confectionnée par son amie et qui lui allait parfaitement : Olympe avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Elle fut très contente et fière du résultat. Les accessoires dont elle avait pris la liberté de les ajouter étaient en harmonie avec tout le reste : pour respecter le style gerudo, le blond portait de grandes boucles d'oreille créoles dorées, un collier et un headband assortis dorés et verts ainsi qu'une sorte de large anneau qui maintenait ses cheveux en un palmier. Tous deux regardaient en direction du soleil levant et de Vah'Naboris. Riju attendait le chevalier, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, avec deux morses des sables.

Link soupira, le stress croissait peu à peu en lui. La dernière Créature Divine... Il se plaça devant sa compagne de voyage et entrouvrit la bouche. Seulement, les mots ne vinrent pas. Inconsciemment, il lui tendit légèrement les mains. Olympe en fut surprise, elle aussi ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, hésita quelques secondes puis finit par lui attrapa les mains, face à face. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent un peu en observant ce contact, puis fit glisser son regard vers le sien. Son ventre se tordit et fit accélérer son cœur. Dans la même situation, la demoiselle baissa la tête, intimidée.

\- Tu restes ici ?

Olympe opina doucement.

\- Oui, je ne serai qu'un poids pour toi. Tu es le seul qui puisse être concerné par ce combat.

Ses doigts fins resserrèrent un peu plus leur emprise sur les mains de Link.

\- J'attendrai ton retour aux portes de la ville. Tâche seulement de revenir indemne.

Il rit avec légèreté.

\- Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué... avoua-t-il.

Olympe lâcha son ami, posa ses mains devant ses oreilles, se mit lestement sur la pointe des pieds puis déposa un timoré baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer, rougissante.

\- En guise d'encouragement... articula-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Elle tourna prestement les talons et s'enfuit vers la cité Gerudo pour ne pas lui dévoiler son immense gêne. Quant à Link, il resta figé au bout milieu du sable, hébété et perdu. Machinalement, il porta ses doigts sur son visage et effleura sa peau, pris par une vague de chaleur. Il inspira profondément puis se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous avec Riju. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait une raison supplémentaire de ressortir vivant de Vah'Naboris.

o0o

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ du Prodige et Olympe s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle discuta ainsi avec de nombreuses habitantes, apprit quelques-unes de leurs recettes traditionnelles et visita même la caserne regroupant la grande majorité des guerrières. Ces dernières, inquiétées par l'absence de leur jeune cheffe, furent ravies de la voir revenir saine et sauve. Mais Link n'était avec elle : la voyageuse en déduisit facilement qu'il était parvenu à entrer dans la Créature Divine. Elle se demanda combien de temps il y passerait et espérait que tout se passe pour le mieux.

La curiosité d'Olympe fut piquée quand elle rencontra une gerudo de son âge, visiblement en retard pour ses cours. La jeune femme rousse aux yeux marron lui proposa de venir assister à la leçon du jour, si le cœur lui en dit. Bien entendu, l'étrangère accepta. Ainsi, elle découvrit une petite salle de classe, regroupant quelques pupitres pour les élèves et plusieurs étagères. Quand elle comprit que la fameuse leçon portait sur la séduction, comme le reste du temps, Olympe voulut partir mais elle se dit que jamais plus elle ne pourrait assister à une matinée de cours chez les gerudos. La jeune femme prit donc place sur un banc un peu à l'écart et écouta leur professeur, d'une peau bien plus blanche que ses semblables.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu es en retard, Pina. soupira l'enseignante, les bras croisés. J'ose espérer que tu aies appris la leçon d'hier.

La jeune gerudo se crispa en semblant pâlir à vue d'œil. Elle lança un regard suppliant à l'une de ses amies mais ne reçut aucune aide en retour. Son professeur, Elie, s'impatienta.

\- Alors, comment une vaï doit-elle réagir si un voï lui fait un compliment ?

\- Euh... Lequel par exemple ?

Elie soupira, exaspérée, et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas. Imagine qu'il complimente tes armes.

\- Euh... Je les lui montre...?

\- Par les déesses, Pina ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Rosa, que ferais-tu dans cette situation ?

La gerudo interrogée se trouvait au premier rang et sursauta en entendant son prénom.

\- Je le tue !

\- Hein ?! Pauvre folle, pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ??

Rosa frappa sa table du poing.

\- C'est logique, s'il complimente mes armes, c'est qu'il les veut et qu'il ruse pour me mener en bateau.

\- Ce n'était qu'un exemple pour Pina ! Dans le cas général, tu ne vas pas le tuer, si ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance. Je préfère mettre les choses au clair dès de début.

D'une main, Elie se frappa la tête en invoquant toutes les déesses, ce qui fit sourire la voyageuse. Le professeur fit le tour de son bureau, prit une craie avec énervement et écrivit précipitamment sur le tableau.

\- " Quand un voï me complimente, je dois faire semblant de balbutier, je dois papillonner des yeux et feindre d'être intimidée." C'est pas compliqué à retenir, si ? Vous allez me le copier une cinquantaine de fois pour le retenir ! Ce sera votre devoir pour demain.

Cette annonce entraîna les exclamations indignées des élèves, mais Elie n'y fit pas attention.

\- Continuez à ne pas apprendre et vous finirez vieilles filles ! Vous voulez laisser les vaïs hyliennes s'emparer de tous les maris ? Elles n'ont aucune pitié. Il parait que si un voï leur plait...

Elie se retourna vivement et afficha un air ombre, presque effrayant, en imitant un démon.

\- Elles effectuent une danse démoniaque pour les séduire.

Olympe dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas littéralement éclater de rire. Cette gerudo n'était pas sérieuse...si ? Les élèves virent rouge.

\- Les folles ! s'exclama une dénommée Abi.

\- Ce sont elles qu'il faut tuer ! s'écria Pina en se leva brusquement.

Toutes approuvèrent ses propos.

\- Mais comment peut-on les en empêcher ?! pleura presque une petite rousse, au fond. Elles veulent nos maris, c'est ça ?

\- Elles les auront tous si vous n'apprenez pas vos leçons ! répliqua Elie en tapant fortement du pied. Pauvres inconscientes... Et dire que je me retenais de vous le dire depuis le début pour vous préserver de cette dure réalité... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

\- Ne nous laissez pas finir vieilles filles ! hurlèrent en même temps la majorité de ses élèves.

Olympe ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou être peinée par cette situation ridicule. Tous leurs propos étaient si improbables... Si elles sortaient quelques temps de leur belle ville, elles sauraient que la vérité s'avérait tout autre. Quand la matinée de cours fut finie et que toutes les jeunes femmes furent consolées en apprenant leur leçon, Olympe put enfin quitter la salle. Cependant, en sortant, une des élèves nommée Licoh grommela pour elle-même :

\- Pas besoin d'apprendre pour séduire un voï. Il suffit d'être naturelle.

Et la châtaine fut plutôt d'accord avec elle malgré son manque d'expérience. Elle décida de se rendre chez Dianah pour savoir si la cité possédait une quelconque bibliothèque. S'instruire faisait partie de ses anciennes habitudes qu'elle ne désirait pas perdre. Mais on lui proposa, à la place, d'assister à l'une de leurs prières. Olympe fut très intéressée et accepta.

oOo

Midi avait sonné il y a plus de deux heures déjà, le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel et chauffait ardemment cette région d'Hyrule. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon, un calme inhabituel régnait sur le désert. Pourtant, un puissant cri s'était fait entendre, une demi-heure plus tôt. Marchant avec quelque peu de difficulté dans le sable, une main posée sur son bras gauche ensanglanté, Link se dirigeait vers la cité Gerudo en affichant une légère grimace due aux blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Il s'était vaillamment battu contre l'Ombre de Foudre de Ganon et avait failli y laisser son bras gauche. Il avait néanmoins vaincu son ennemi, au prix de très gros efforts, et avait libéré l'âme de la grande Urbosa, Prodige gerudo. Pour le remercier et le soutenir dans sa quête, celle-ci lui donna son pouvoir du contrôle de la foudre avant de diriger Vah'Naboris en direction du canyon. Désormais, Link devait retrouver Riju pour lui annoncer que son peuple n'avait plus rien à craindre puis il pourrait trouver Olympe pour fêter cet heureux événement.

Quand il arriva non loin de la cité Gerudo, il ne vit pas son amie ; il comprit qu'elle avait dû rester à l'intérieur pour se protéger du soleil et de la chaleur étouffante. Link ne pouvait lui en vouloir même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là. Après tout, qui aurait le courage d'attendre des heures, dehors, en plein désert ? Malgré les forts picotements de son bras, le jeune homme ne mit que son sarouel et le haut de sa tenue en exceptant les manches. Ainsi, il put entrer dans la ville et se rendit chez Dianah : sa maison vide lui suggéra que toutes deux étaient sorties pour une quelconque raison. Exténué par son combat, il fallut beaucoup de détermination au Prodige pour partir la chercher dans les rues. Celles-ci, étrangement, paraissaient vides. Ce fait le surprit. Les gerudos se réunissaient-elles toutes quelque part ?

Link arriva sur la place centrale et aperçut enfin un groupe conséquent de femmes qui se concertaient. Seulement, elles avaient toutes une expression sombre qui inquiéta le Héros. Il s'approcha d'elles pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elles se turent à son approche car il représentait une vaï étrangère. Et personne n'aimait parler des problèmes de la cité aux étrangers. Amis ou non. Comprenant en effet que quelque chose n'allait pas, le blond courut vers le palais, soucieux. Les gardiennes le laissèrent entrer car il avait ramené le Masque du Tonnerre, la veille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Riju fit renvoyer ses guerrières et quitta hâtivement son siège, le visage fermé.

\- Riju, pourquoi tes semblables sont-elles aussi nerveuses ? Et où est Olympe ? Je ne la trouve nulle part...

\- Comment oses-tu parler aussi familièrement à notre cheffe, petit ingrat ! tonna Beterah en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Riju la coupa dans sa course en plaçant un bras devant elle, puis elle lança un regard désolé. Lui qui avait déjà eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée, il espérait que ça s'arrêterait là.

\- Link, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, il y a à peine deux heures. lui apprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Des...des Yigas sont entrés dans la cité et ont enlevé un groupe de vaïs près de la statue de la déesse. Si tu ne trouves pas ton amie, c'est qu'elle devait être avec elles...

\- Que... comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il, choqué par cette nouvelle.

Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps alors que ses jambes faiblirent brusquement.

\- Un de leurs messagers est venu nous délivrer un message. poursuivit gravement la jeune fille. L'enlèvement de ces vaïs est le prix à payer pour...pour avoir tué leur maître. C'est une catastrophe... Ils ont dit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à les massacrer si on ne payait pas un lourd tribut... Je l'aurais fait immédiatement, bien sûr !

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour éclater en sanglots.

\- Mais... mais nous n'en avons plus les moyens... Vah'Naboris nous a tellement coûté que...que...

Beterah s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main dans son dos pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle put. Mais la jeune cheffe demeurait inconsolable... Elle se sentait si coupable, et elle ne savait quoi faire. Link posa une main sur son front, les dents serrées et recula de quelques pas, pris par une immense colère. Il se devait de se calmer... La précipitation n'est jamais bonne quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions rapides et aux lourdes conséquences.

\- Laissez-moi aller les sauver ! s'exclama Beterah avec résolution. Je suis la mieux placée pour une telle mission, les guerrières formeront votre garde personnelle.

\- Mais s'il t'arrivait quoi que...quoi que ce soit...

\- J'en prends l'intégrale responsabilité. Héros !

Link sursauta et lança un regard désemparé à la puissante gerudo. Celle-ci se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme et déterminé. La rousse vint le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

\- Sache que je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir calmé Vah'Naboris. Mais je crains que ta quête concernant notre ville ne soit pas terminée. Je t'en prie...

Elle posa un genou devant lui pour le supplier, à contrecœur.

\- Accompagne-moi pour sauver ton amie et mes sœurs. Je ne peux me reposer que sur toi et ta connaissance du repaire de ces infects Yigas.

La gerudo avait craché ce nom avec tant de haine que les sourcils du Prodige se froncèrent et ses poings se fermèrent.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. affirma-t-il.

Elle le remercia grandement avec Riju. Link s'empressa de prendre l'un des derniers remèdes qu'il possédait et qui, malheureusement, n'était pas très puissant : le sang cessa seulement de couler et la douleur s'atténua un peu. Il fut contraint de remettre la tenue confectionnée par Olympe pour sortir. Tant pis pour les réactions des habitantes de la cité : Beterah décrétait avoir la situation en main. Quand Link parut devant les premiers regards des gerudos, des cris résonnèrent entre les murs et des dizaines de femmes vinrent l'assaillir pour l'injurier.

\- Calmez-vous, mes sœurs ! s'écria Beterah en le menaçant de son espadon. Ce voï a certes enfreint nos précieuses règles, mais il s'agit du Prodige hylien qui a calmé Vah'Naboris et qui va délivrer nos semblables à mes côtés !

\- Es-tu folle ?! hurla l'une d'elle. Les voïs ne peuvent pas être impliqués !

Toutes se mirent à crier leur désapprobation mais Beterah, hors d'elle, vint frapper le sol de la pointe de son imposante lame, créant un son crissant qui ramena le calme aussitôt.

\- Pour une fois et pour le bien de notre peuple, mettez de côtés nos coutumes ! Je suis de votre avis, les voïs n'ont pas le droit de fouler la terre de notre magnifique cité ! Mais la situation est très grave, mes amies. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Suis-moi, Héros. ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Les deux meilleurs guerriers de la cité se dirigèrent vers l'enclos où se reposaient les morses les plus rapides et vigoureux de la région. Le temps pressait.

o0o

Les mains ligotées et assise contre un mur glacial, Olympe était terrifiée par tous les Yigas qui l'entouraient, elle et les otages gerudos. Tout s'était passé si vite... Elle assistait à une prière collective quand les Yigas sont apparus brusquement et les avaient kidnappées avec une facilité déconcertante ; personne n'avait eu le temps ni même la capacité de se défendre. Et maintenant, la voilà au beau milieu de ceux qui la haïssaient. La châtaine n'avait reçu qu'une violente gifle mais plus aucun coup ne lui fut donné. Ni même aux autres femmes. La salle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était vide de meuble.

\- Tiens, tiens... mais c'est bien l'amie du Héros. persiffla une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Toi ! s'exclama Olympe en reconnaissant la Yiga qui avait essayé de tuer Link alors qu'ils se rendaient à Euzéro.

\- Je suis ravie de constater que tu te souviens de moi. Ou plutôt de ma voix.

La femme masquée se tourna vers ses acolytes.

\- Placer ces stupides gerudos dans une autre pièce et mettez le plan à exécution. Cette morveuse de Riju n'a toujours rien fait apporter. Il ne vous suffira que de quelques gouttes de Berce du Caucase.

\- D'accord. dit l'un deux.

Les otages se débattirent en criant mais elles furent tout de même emmenées dans une pièce voisine. La Yiga se mit à marcher en rond devant Olympe en lui jetant par moment quelques regards méfiants, suspects. Finalement, elle s'arrêta puis vint se coller au mur, face à sa captive et les bras croisés.

\- Tu sais, ton cas est particulièrement intéressant. commença-t-elle lentement. Déjà parce que tu es très proche du Héros. M'enfin. Je me demande si te tuer l'affecterait tant que ça. Les déesses trouveraient bien un moyen pour alléger sa peine et lui permettre de faire son devoir, non ?

\- Où tu veux en venir ? demanda froidement Olympe en sentant la peur la gagner.

\- Tu comprendras bien vite, je pense.

La voyageuse comprit qu'elle souriait sous son masque au ton de sa voix.

\- En plus, tu as participé à l'assassinat de mon maître, même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. J'ai donc une folle envie de t'étriper mais je me retiens.

\- La raison doit être vraiment importante, alors.

\- Plutôt, oui. Je vais d'ailleurs t'en toucher deux mots, puisque tu sembles si impatiente de la connaître.

La femme se décolla du mur et fit les cents pas pour exposer clairement tout ce qu'elle savait.

\- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu une étrange lettre venant d'un certain Lancelin. Je ne sais pas qui c'est ni d'où il vient, mais il semble parfaitement connaître notre organisation. J'en est déduis que c'était un hylien, très probablement un sheikah.

Les bras d'Olympe se mirent à trembler soudainement alors que la peau de son visage perdait rapidement de sa couleur.

\- Ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant, dans cette lettre, c'était la description d'une jeune femme qui, étrangement, te ressemble.

Les lèvres d'Olympe frémirent.

\- La lettre ne le disait pas clairement, mais au vu du prix annoncé à la fin, tu as l'air d'être recherchée. T'es qui, au juste ? Une dangereuse criminelle ?

La Yiga se gratta frénétiquement le cou.

\- Oh ! Attends... ne me dis pas que tu serais en fait une esclave qui s'est échappée ?! Par Ganon... En voilà, une histoire intéressante !

La châtaine baissa la tête alors que sa gorge était devenue désagréablement sèche.

\- Cesse tes inepties, sale...espèce de...

La Yiga posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se penchant vers elle, amusée.

\- Mmh ? Oui ? Ah, je vois. Quelle est donc cette barrière qui t'empêche te m'insulter ?

Des hurlements atroces se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et les poils d'Olympe se hérissèrent brutalement. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle balançait sa tête sur les côtés pour se cacher les oreilles. C'était bien trop insupportable pour elle.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée ! Ne les tuez pas !

\- Quoi, c'est parce que tu entends très distinctement leurs cris que tu dis ça ? Mais quel égoïsme.

\- Ne leur faîtes pas de mal !

La Yiga se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par la mâchoire et la força à la regarder. Elle sortit alors une fiole de son pantalon, la débouchonna à l'aide du pouce pour la plaça au-dessus d'Olympe.

\- Il ne figurait nulle part sur la lettre qu'il fallait te ramener intacte. Juste vivante. Quel dommage pour toi.

En voyant la goutte tomber vers elle, ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'épouvante tandis que sa poitrine explosait littéralement. Un nouveau cri vint se mêler aux autres.

o0o

Link courrait dans les couloirs du repaire, l'Excalibur ensanglantée dans sa main et les traits tirés, guidant sa coéquipière à travers le dédale de ce lieu. Tous deux prenaient la vie à quiconque se dressait sur leur chemin, évitant par la même occasion de provoquer une alerte. Mais c'était si grand qu'ils peinaient à trouver la salle qui pouvait rassembler les otages. Le chevalier avait une telle envie d'appeler sa compagne, mais cela reviendrait à annoncer sa présence.

\- Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, nous ne les trouverons jamais !

\- Nous ne devons pas être loin. Nous sommes dans la partie la plus éloignée du centre du repaire.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison !

Les échos de leurs pas les contraignirent à cesser de courir et à se faire plus discrets. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sans décoration, sans meuble ni accessoire. Il n'y avait que trois portes au fond, dont l'une était entrouverte et laisser entrapercevoir des jambes repliées que Link reconnut de suite.

\- Olympe ! s'exclama-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il poussa violemment la porte et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, paniqué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?!

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'apercevoir le Héros.

\- Link, c'est toi... souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je... ne t'avais pas entendu...

Beterah, ne voyant pas les siennes, s'empressa de lui demander, alors que l'hylien restait figé :

\- Où sont les autres captives ?!

L'étrangère lui montra la deuxième porte du couloir. La gerudo s'y précipita sans perdre de temps.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se laissa aider pour se mettre debout. Link trancha les cordes qui retenaient ses mains puis s'assura que tout allait bien.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

\- Si... Mais c'était bien moins grave que ce que je pensais...

La châtaine se frotta les oreilles avant de se faire toute petite, comme si elle était mal à l'aise. Link ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose. déclara-t-il en la sondant.

\- Je préférerai qu'on en parle une fois sortis de cet horrible endroit.

Ses iris bleus dévièrent sur le sol et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Je crois que tu as fait tomber quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

Olympe se retourna pour vérifier ce qu'il disait mais elle ne trouva rien d'anormal.

\- Il n'y a rien, pourquoi tu...!

Elle entendit la Lame Purificatrice être dégainée et son sang se glaça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire face à Link, l'épée traversa son flanc et lui arracha un cri suraigu de souffrance. Il retira sans pitié son arme et la regarda tomber lourdement en continuant de crier.

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ? s'époumona-t-elle en crachant du sang.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir avant de pointer l'Excalibur sur sa gorge. Son propre sang s'écoula sur sa peau et elle déglutit.

\- Montre-moi ton vrai visage. ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Que...!

Elle voulut répliquer mais la douleur la fit se tordre sur les dalles de pierre. Il répéta son ordre, et la jeune femme grimaça en l'injuriant. Une Yiga apparut à sa place.

\- Toi... j'aurais dû te tuer la première fois ! vociféra-t-il avec colère.

\- Je...t'avais dit que...tu avais fait une grave erreur !

\- Où est Olympe ?!

La femme voulut ricaner mais une horrible quinte de toux l'a prise et la força à s'allonger sur le côté pour rejeter du sang noir. Haletante, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et fixa le plafond.

\- Regarde... plutôt et...comprends... articula-t-elle avant qu'elle disparaisse sous une fumée noire.

Un autre corps fut alors dévoilé : celui d'une gerudo. Les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent en reconnaissant Dianah.

\- Alors c'est toi... c'est toi qui a informé Kohga de notre venue ! Dès que tu m'as vu, tu as su qui j'étais !

Elle grimaça en voulant sourire.

\- Oui... C'est aussi...grâce à mo...moi que ta chère amie... et les autres ont été... capturées...

Ses yeux parurent s'exorbiter alors que son corps était parcouru par de violents spasmes.

\- Maudit sois-tu...Héros...souffla-t-elle avant de rendre l'âme.

C'était donc elle, la traîtresse gerudo qui avait dû participer au vol du masque ancestral. Link serra les poings. Si Dianah n'avait pas oublié que l'ouïe de la voyageuse était surdéveloppée, elle ne serait pas dévoilée et le blond n'y aurait vu que du feu. Il tourna les talons et reprit ses recherches avec plus d'ardeur. Plus le temps passait, moins il était serein. De plus, il avait perdu de vue Beterah... Il ne savait absolument pas où elle était.

\- Olympe ! l'appela-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle l'entende.

Link ouvrit la troisième porte du couloir, s'y engouffra sans plus tarder et déboucha sur un nouveau passage éclairé par quelques torches. Il se mit à courir et à essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il trouvait. Cependant, elles étaient toutes fermées à double tour.

\- Link...entendit-il faiblement.

\- Je suis là !

Il se rua au fond du couloir, vers l'une des dernières portes et tenta de l'ouvrir. On l'appela une nouvelle fois : Olympe était bien ici. L'hylien fit matérialiser un glaive archéonique et le planta dans la serrure en grognant. Le mécanisme se brisa et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant la jeune femme assise contre un mur, le visage baigné de ses larmes.

\- Olympe ! paniqua-t-il en la voyant dans un piteux état. Par Hylia...

\- Link... répéta la captive en pleurant fortement, les yeux fermés.

Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et vérifia véritablement qu'elle n'ait rien ; seule l'une de ses joues était légèrement enflée. C'est alors qu'Olympe, avec maladresse, tâta ses épaules et remonta vers son visage avant d'éclater plus bruyamment en sanglots, désespérée. Le Héros ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ?

\- Que...qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont...fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je... c'est...

Elle fut prise de violents frissons qui la firent se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Je... ne vois plus... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent et révélèrent des iris comme recouverts par un léger voile blanc. Le monde du Héros parut s'écrouler et il en resta paralysé tant le bouleversement fut violent. Face à son terrible silence, Olympe se cacha la tête entre ses mains en tremblotant. Elle qui avait eu la chance de pouvoir voir de si belles choses, de pouvoir admirer des paysages magnifiques, de voir de nouvelles personnes... Tout cela venait de lui être retiré impitoyablement. Sa détresse était indescriptible. Indescriptible... Et Link ne savait quoi faire. Il était déboussolé. Perdu entre la haine et la colère, il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision.

\- Link, sors-moi d'ici... le supplia-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur le côté.

Le jeune homme, désemparé, sursauta et se baissa brusquement vers elle, affolé.

\- Olympe ! Merde...

Il lui coupa ses liens, la prit dans ses bras puis sortit à la hâte de cette infâme pièce qui la retenait prisonnière. Le chevalier se mit à courir vers la sortie et tomba nez-à-nez avec Beterah qui guidait cinq autres gerudos, elles aussi devenues aveugles et détruites par ce qu'on leur avait fait subir.

\- Ces enfoirés leur ont mis des gouttes de Berce du Caucase ! hurla la guerrière, hors d'elle.

Ses envies de meurtres étaient telles qu'elle avait annihilé tous les Yigas qui protégeaient leurs captives.

\- Ils ont osé s'en prendre à elles !

Link regarda le visage contracté de sa compagne et eut un fort pincement au cœur qui lui laissa un gout amer au fond de la gorge.

\- Prenez-vous toutes les mains et ne vous lâchez surtout pas. ordonna-t-il soudainement avec fermeté.

Machinalement, elles firent toutes ce qu'il leur demandait et furent téléportées à côté de leur cité.

Link se sentait terriblement coupable de l'état de son amie. Avait-elle subi cette violence car elle voyageait avec lui ? Pour le Prodige, c'était une évidence. Depuis qu'elle restait à ses côtés, Olympe ne ressortait jamais indemne des combats. Il se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue. Cette fois-ci... lui pardonnerait-elle ? Pour soigner ses yeux et ceux des autres gerudos, il allait devoir attraper des fées, car elles seules étaient en mesure de les guérir.

o0o

**Bonsoir !**

**Ah, ce chapitre... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je me suis même surprise toute seule XD ( oui c'est possible haha ) notamment avec le bisou d'Olympe qui n'était absolument pas prévu à la base... comme quoi, elle réserve des surprises à tout le monde x)**

**Je me demande si j'aurais dû plus détailler certains passages... Quant au combat de Link contre l'Ombre de Ganon, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le décrire, ni même le moment où il actionne tous les terminaux de contrôle dans Vah'Naboris : ça aurait été si ennuyeux... J'ose croire que vous connaissez bien ce passage dans le jeu !**

**Hâte de poster les chapitres suivants car j'entre dans la meilleure partie de l'histoire ( c'est bien entendu mon point de vue quant à la suite ! )**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Kamome Hebi-Chan : merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que la scène de la banane t'ait fait rire XD effectivement, Olympe ne pouvait pas devenir un as du combat au corps à corps... Je crois que son style se rapprocherait de celui... d'une bêche de mer haha (OK pardonne moi Olympe !) Quant au passage de la Créature Divine, je n'avais pas trop envie de l'écrire... Surtout que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité pour le reste de l'histoire X) **

o0o

Olympe reprit peu à peu connaissance ; sous le coup de ses fortes émotions, elle avait fait un malaise. Tout autour d'elle lui paraissait hostile, elle était assaillie par une multitude de sons qui lui furent comme étrangers et auxquels elle ne put assimiler une image. Car elle était devenue aveugle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en frémissant alors que de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi... pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre elle... La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être heureuse. Elle était allongée sur un matelas et couverte par un drap fin qui sentait la lavande.

La respiration régulière à ses côtés lui comprima la poitrine quand elle la reconnut.

\- L...link ? souffla-t-elle en tourna la tête en sa direction.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée... J'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui, chercha quelque instant son bras à tâtons puis toucha un tissu qui s'apparentait à sa tenue de vaï hylienne. Elle soupira en reniflant faiblement.

\- Nous sommes dans la cité... conclut-elle. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non. murmura-t-il.

Sa gorge se noua fortement.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois ressorti vainqueur de ton combat... Les autres captives ont-elles pu être libérées ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Beterah va bien, elle aussi ?

C'en fut trop pour Link. Il se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, très affecté par ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Cesse de toujours t'occuper des autres ! s'écria-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Olympe, tu...! Pense un peu à toi ! Bon sang, tu... ton état est vraiment inquiétant !

Elle serra les poings.

\- Je le sais bien ! Je n'arrive pas à digérer que j'ai...

Olympe éclata de nouveau en sanglots en plaçant son avant-bras ganté devant ses yeux. Des centaines d'images défilaient dans son esprit, comme pour la narguer, et lui rappelaient sa terrible situation. Elle sursauta quand Link vint lui prendre la main pour la consoler.

\- Olympe... Je te promets qu'il y a un moyen pour te guérir. Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'avais emmenée chez Torink, le médecin d'Elmith ? Aucun remède ne pouvait te guérir car l'infection qui se propageait dans ton corps était bien trop avancée... Mais grâce à une fée que j'avais capturé, tu avais pu guérir.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa en déglutissant difficilement et inspira plusieurs fois profondément.

\- C'est...c'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. affirma-t-il en essayant de sourire même s'il avait grand mal. Je dois juste en capturer assez pour que toutes les autres gerudos puissent recouvrir la vue. Patiente jusqu'à mon retour.

Une petite flamme d'espoir naquit au sein de la châtaine, qui s'essuya fortement les yeux avant de s'allonger sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. Le Prodige fut contraint de lui lâcher la main.

\- Ne tarde pas trop... tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est insupportable de... d'être constamment entouré par l'obscurité.

Link comprenait si bien. Il avait ressenti des émotions similaires aux siennes mais moins prononcées. Il quitta le siège sur lequel il se tenait, attrapa sa tablette puis reporta un court instant son regard sur Olympe.

\- Tu sais, quand je me suis réveillé au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, j'étais effrayé. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien, pas même de mon prénom... Il faisait si froid et je me sentais terriblement seul. Comme si... on m'avait arraché ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Comme si... tout était de ma faute. J'avais peur. Peur de savoir qui j'étais réellement. D'une certaine manière, Zelda m'a sauvé en m'appelant. Ah...

Il soupira en se passant une main dans la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

\- J'ignore pourquoi je te raconte ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, Olympe. Je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi.

La seconde qui suivit, il se téléporta à la fontaine d'une grande fée qu'il connaissait très bien. La bouche d'Olympe se pinça encore une fois et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue avant de tomber sur le drap. Elle aurait tant aimé que sa mère soit là... Les siens lui manquaient tellement. Quand elle était encore dans le repaire Yiga, captive, elle avait regretté maintes fois de ne pas être restée à Panahpolis. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas décidé ce voyage, elle n'aurait pas été mutilée ainsi, son bras n'aurait aucune cicatrice et ses yeux pourraient encore voir. Les visages des membres de sa famille lui vinrent à l'esprit et lui provoquèrent un fort pincement au cœur. Aurait-elle, un jour, la possibilité de les revoir ? L'étrangère l'espérait.

Des pas légers se firent entendre et mirent immédiatement Olympe sur le qui-vive.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée. dit Riju en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Vo...vous ? Mais où suis-je ? demanda Olympe, perdue.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir au bord du lit en souriant.

\- Tu te trouves dans mes appartements. Tu me peux tutoyer. Après tout, tu es l'amie de Link. Puisqu'il n'est plus là, j'imagine qu'il est parti à la recherche des fées.

\- Oui... répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Olympe n'osa pas se retourner de peur que la cheffe de la tribu aperçoive ses joues rougies par les pleurs. Malheureusement, elle ne put savoir qu'elle avait déjà été percée à jour.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont faite. lui avoua Riju, attristée. J'espère que tout s'arrangera rapidement. D'ailleurs, l'identité de Link a été dévoilée. Cependant, puisqu'il a sauvé notre ville et les cinq vaïs de mon peuple, les habitantes de la cité le laissent exceptionnellement entrer dans la ville, du moment où il est habillé en femme.

La voyageuse ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de froncer les sourcils. Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée, à la fois physiquement et moralement. Olympe s'endormit si vite que la jeune gerudo en fut quelque peu désemparée. Riju la laissa se reposer et retourna dans la salle du trône.

oOo

\- Olympe, réveille-toi !

Elle fut doucement secouée par l'épaule et tirée de son sommeil réparateur. Machinalement, elle ouvrit les yeux mais seul le noir persista à s'offrir à elle. Son ventre se tordit désagréablement.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps...je suis d'abord allé donner les fées aux cinq gerudos. Leurs yeux ont été soignés !

\- Ah...

Il perdit le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à retrouver et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? la questionna-t-il, soucieux.

La châtaine secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle voulut se redresser mais le jeune homme l'obligea à se rallonger.

\- Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal. Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir.

La guérison ne serait pas une partie de plaisir... De ce qu'il avait pu voir, les yeux restaient une zone très sensible.

\- Y a-t-il une chose en particulier que tu aimerais revoir, pour la première fois ?

Le souffle d'Olympe se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis que son cœur rata un battement. Une chose qu'elle aimerait voir en premier ? Comme une fleur, ou un objet ? Ou peut-être une couleur. Hésitante, elle entrouvrit la bouche. Finalement, elle acquiesça et dit calmement :

\- Tes yeux.

Une bouffée de chaleur monta jusqu'à la tête du Héros et le laissa sans voix en assimilant ses paroles. Ses...ses yeux ? Était-elle sûre d'elle ? Déstabilisé, il prit avec maladresse sa tablette et fit apparaître la petite fée qui se débattait furieusement. Doucement, il vint la poser sur le front d'Olympe et la garda prisonnière entre son visage et sa main. L'être magique cessa brusquement de bouger puis traversa lentement sa peau. La jeune femme se crispa d'un coup et tenta de se redresser en étouffant une plainte, mais Link la prit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le lit.

\- Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger ! s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

\- SORS CETTE CHOSE DE MA TÊTE ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'une intense chaleur se propageait dans son crâne et lui provoquait d'horribles maux.

\- Calme-toi, Olympe ! Tiens bon encore un peu et tout sera fini !

Elle commença à donner des coups de pied dans le vide et essaya de repousser Link avec animosité. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, haletante. Elle garda les paupières closes et avala sa salive en apercevant un très léger teint orangé devant elle. Le blond vint s'accroupir au pied du lit et la regarda.

\- Tourne-toi vers moi. la pria-t-il alors.

Olympe s'exécuta et s'allongea sur son côté droit, les lèvres tressaillant.

\- C'est bon.

Avec une lenteur extrême, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux iris d'un bleu profond qui la captèrent de suite. Depuis quelques temps, elle appréciait tout particulièrement cette couleur unique qu'elle affectionnait. Sa poitrine se comprima et d'énièmes larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ah... si seulement elle pouvait les retenir... Link lui adressa un joli sourire même s'il était dissimulé derrière son voile. Elle eut chaud au cœur. Il était si heureux qu'elle voit de nouveau...

\- Bonjour, Olympe. dit-il chaleureusement, comme elle avait su faire par le passé.

Ne pouvant supporter autant d'émotions à la fois, Olympe se jeta à son cou et le fit basculer au sol pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui était si reconnaissante... Jamais le Héros ne pourrait savoir à quel point.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle, bien trop émue pour réussir à parler normalement. Merci... merci...

Écrasé par son amie, Link avait d'abord écarquillé des yeux, pris de court, puis avait fini par passer ses mains dans son dos pour compléter cette étreinte à la signification si forte. La voyageuse sanglota contre son oreille : sa joie et son soulagement lui semblaient sans limite... Elle avait cru de plus jamais voir ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. Elle lui était si redevable... De quelle manière pouvait-il être remercié ?

\- Tout va bien, maintenant... dit-il avec douceur.

Olympe ferma les yeux pour profiter amplement de ce moment si intense qui les liait et renforçait leur lien. Elle recevait toute la chaleur et le réconfort dont elle commençait à languir. Mais... avait-elle seulement le droit de faire ça ? Link et Zelda s'aimaient, cent ans plus tôt... Lentement, ses pleurs s'estompèrent, le temps semblait ralentir pour leur permettre de prolonger cette étreinte dont les deux avaient besoin. Toute leur anxiété s'évaporait, les vives et néfastes émotions les quittaient peu à peu.

\- C'est ça qui a est beau avec toi... murmura Olympe d'une voix brisée. Tu redonnes espoir aux autres...

La poitrine du jeune homme se gonfla aussitôt par modestie alors qu'une joie nouvelle se répandait en son sein et fut transmise à son amie. Ils finirent par se séparer, confus à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Olympe eut le bonheur de pouvoir découvrir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et se frotta les yeux pour éviter de pleurer de joie. Seulement, quand elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait des appartements de Riju, la châtaine fut brusquement refroidie et tenta de calmer son profond trouble. Elle avait si envie d'hurler sa joie au monde... Et de remercier les déesses.

Les deux amis descendirent et arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où présidait la cheffe des gerudos. Elle se réjouit de constater la guérison de son hôte, en plus de celle des cinq autres blessées.

Quand ils sortirent du palais, des regards froids furent adressés au Prodige mais aucune femme ne vint l'interpeller ou l'insulter. Ils allèrent sur la place centrale et s'assirent sur l'un des bancs mis à disposition. Le regard de Link s'attarda alors sur l'un des commerces et son ventre se tordit légèrement.

\- Je reviens. dit-il malgré l'étonnement de la jeune femme.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la bijouterie en réfléchissant longuement. Il savait que la peine d'Olympe était encore présente et qu'elle mettrait du temps à véritablement partir. Comment oublier ces longues heures, plongée dans le néant ? Impossible... Malgré la méfiance qu'il pouvait susciter, le blond entra dans l'orfèvrerie.

\- Bon...! s'exclama la gerudo avant de se taire en le reconnaissant. Jour... Je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir des hommes ici...

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je cherche un bijou à offrir à mon amie.

\- Tu es à la bonne adresse ! rit-elle en venant le rejoindre.

Ses yeux étaient violets et très bien soulignés par du maquillage qui les mettait justement en valeur.

\- Tu souhaites un cadeau de remerciement, peut-être ?

\- Oui, je crois bien que ce soit ça...

Visiblement, il demeurait gêné en reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison. Link s'attrapa un bras, inclina la tête sur le côté et observa chacun des bijoux mis en exposition.

\- Si c'est pour la jeune vaï qui vous accompagne, je crois savoir ce qu'il lui faut.

La rousse passa devant le chevalier et se dirigea vers les bustes où reposaient quelques colliers.

\- J'ai à vous proposer un collier plutôt simple en apparence, mais dont la pierre porte un certain sens.

Elle lui présenta une gemme nox joliment gravée, le reste du collier était une ficelle noire assez élégante.

\- Le soir, la pierre s'illumine. lui rappela-t-il en souriant. Par chez nous, elle symbolise la mémoire. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose... Enfin ! Pour ton amie, elle lui rappellera tous les bons moments que vous avez pu passer ensemble. À moins qu'elle n'aime pas les colliers...

\- Je crois qu'elle aimera. Je vais l'acheter.

\- Bien sûr ! Il coûte cent vingt rubis.

Content de son achat, Link plaça le bijou dans la poche de son sarouel. Il courut vers son amie et s'excusa de sa courte absence. La voyageuse lui répondit en souriant affectueusement que ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle dévorait du regard tout ce qui s'offrait à elle en l'attendant. Le Héros lui raconta la vérité à propos de la Yiga qui les avait attaqués et de Dianah. Olympe en fut bien entendu outrée et choquée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette gerudo était une ennemie et une traîtresse. Le danger restait omniprésent. Ils ne pouvaient se relâcher à aucun moment. Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensuite voir la statue de la déesse pour prier avec quelques autres habitantes.

Le reste de la journée, ils allèrent visiter les autres lieus incontournables autour de la cité Gerudo. Link appréhendait un peu le moment où il donnerait à sa compagne de voyage son présent. Après tout, à travers ce collier, il voulait la remercier et lui apporter du réconfort. Cependant, ce léger stress qu'il ressent lui était jusque-là inconnu. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, le poids sur leurs cœurs s'allégea et le soir arriva. Ils dînèrent dans l'auberge de la ville et en profitèrent pour réserver deux chambres. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans un tout petit parc où avait été installée une fontaine surplombée par une statue d'Urbosa. Les rues étaient très animées en raison de la fête qui s'y déroulait : on célébrait l'apaisement de Vah'Naboris et l'élimination du clan Yiga. En effet, le jour même, toutes les guerrières gerudos, guidées par Beterah, étaient parties éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes ces ennemis d'Hyrule.

\- Il fait bon ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Olympe en écoutant le bruit de l'eau.

\- La température baisse vite, dans le désert.

\- Je crois que nous avons encore un peu de temps avant de mourir gelés !

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui, les mains dans le dos. Aussitôt, il détourna le regard et fixa plutôt un banc, non loin de là. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra très légèrement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te donner. lui annonça-t-il avec retenue.

Elle fut surprise mais s'en réjouit en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque pâtisserie gerudo qu'il voulait lui faire goûter. Link plongea sa main dans sa poche avant de la ressortir, fermée. Il tourna alors sa paume vers le ciel puis releva ses doigts avec lenteur, dévoilant peu à peu un petit objet à la douce lumière verte. En comprenant qu'il était question d'un collier, la châtaine en fut touchée et ne sut quoi dire...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter... Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu as toujours refusé que je t'offre quelque chose...

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu le prennes. dit-il, soulagé qu'un voile puisque caché la moitié de son visage.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle en resta sans voix. Face à sa confusion, le Prodige prit l'initiative de le lui mettre et se mit donc derrière elle. Olympe retint son souffle en percevant ses doigts effleurer sa peau et en resta transie. Son ami eut quelques difficultés à accrocher le collier à son cou mais parvint tout de même à y arriver après plusieurs longues secondes de concentration.

\- Mer... Merci... balbutia Olympe, terriblement gênée.

Elle porta une main sur la gemme nox et la détailla avec admiration. C'était si beau... N'était-ce pas l'une de ces pierres qui brillaient uniquement la nuit ? La voyageuse devrait en être très heureuse et pourtant... Elle était habitée par un lourd sentiment de culpabilité. Son ventre se serra désagréablement et vint rompre avec ce moment qui s'annonçait pourtant doux. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage et la força à rester dos à Link. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

\- Link, je... Ne m'attends pas, ce soir. le pria-t-elle en s'éloigna.

\- Attends... Quoi ? Olympe, où est-ce que tu vas ?

L'étrangère se mit à courir et disparut à l'angle d'une rue avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le pauvre chevalier en fut pantois. Avait-il mal agi ? Avait-il ravivé de mauvais souvenirs ? Link ne l'espérait pas... Et si c'était le cas, il voulait s'excuser immédiatement. Le jeune homme se lança donc à sa recherche en courant à travers les rues.

o0o

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il parcourait les rues pour trouver Olympe, mais aucune trace d'elle. Link avait fini par rentrer à l'auberge pour l'attendre, mais la jeune femme ne revenait toujours pas. Bien qu'elle soit encore au sein de la Cité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, surtout car il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement, Link décida de sortir une dernière fois et de demander aux habitantes si elles l'avaient vue, par hasard. La majorité répondait négativement, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles affirme l'avoir vu quitter le "Philtre d'amour", quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de se diriger vers l'extrémité de la ville. Le blond la remercia avant de courir dans la direction indiquée en se demandant si tout allait bien.

Des réverbères gerudos éclairaient faiblement le chemin. Il examinait chaque coin, chaque petite ruelle, chaque placette. Le Prodige commençait à perdre espoir quand il aperçut une forme agenouillée au sol.

\- Olympe ? l'appela-t-il, décontenancé de la voir ainsi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Link ne comprit pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle dessinait sur la terre en riant étrangement. Par moment, elle était prise par quelques hoquets.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'hylien vint se mettre face à elle et vit qu'elle tenait une bouteille presque vide dans sa main libre. Il fronça d'un coup les sourcils et lui prit l'objet avant de le renifler.

\- Tu... Tu as bu ?!

\- Ou...oui ! C'est vraiment... très bon.

Olympe rit gauchement en se balançant sur les côtés.

\- Les damoiselles ne... devraient pas le faire, pas vrai ? Hic ! Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise fille ?

La châtaine se releva en manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Mais... tu es ivre ! s'exclama Link, désemparé.

Il voulait l'aider mais elle le repoussa brusquement, indignée par ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

\- Ne me touche p-pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- Calme-toi, Olympe...

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher mais elle le repoussa avec nonchalance.

\- Je suis une... mauvaise personne !

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas les idées claires.

\- Si ! Tu-tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'ai complètement abandonné ma... Hic ! famille... Elle ne sait même pas où je suis ! Je dois leur faire tellement de soucis...

L'étrangère se mit faussement à pleurer, bien qu'elle soit réellement triste. Quant à Link, il ne pouvait que l'écouter.

\- Mais... Mais je sais que... s'ils me retrouvent... mon voyage s'arrêtera là...

Elle voulut lui reprendre la bouteille des mains, mais le blond recula de plusieurs pas en secouant la tête. Il était perturbé par ce qu'elle disait.

\- Tu as assez bu comme ça. Je te ramène à l'auberge. déclara-t-il en voulant la prendre par le bras.

Olympe renifla en se laissant faire.

\- Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux être triste, parfois...

\- C'est normal de connaître des moments de tristesse. Personne n'est constamment heureux.

Alors qu'il la tirait sans brusquerie, Olympe se mit à rire sans vraiment de raison.

\- Oh, Link ! Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis... plusieurs minutes.

\- Quoi donc ? soupira-t-il.

Elle lui donna une pichenette dans l'arrière de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es blonde ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas une femme ?

Olympe nia d'un coup.

\- Cesse de te mentir et assume ta féminité. Sinon, comment tu expliquerais que ta tenue actuelle t'aille si bien ?

\- C'était ton idée.

Elle rit une fois de plus.

\- J'ai vraiment de trop bonnes idées ! Enfin non...

Olympe se remit à pleurer en arrêtant de marcher. Exaspéré qu'elle puisse être dans un tel état, Link leva les yeux vers le ciel presque noir. Pour la consoler, il vint lui chatouiller l'oreille et sourit en la voyant grimacer.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être triste. lui dit-il sincèrement. Écoute, ma quête est bientôt finie, le clan Yiga n'existe plus... Tu ne seras plus jamais en danger.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire que notre voyage s'arrêtera bientôt ?

Il se gratta nerveusement la mâchoire.

\- Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... Rien ne t'empêchera de continuer à explorer Hyrule une fois libérée. Enfin... Si toutefois j'arrive à tuer Ganon.

La châtaine baissa la tête alors que son expression devenait plus sombre. Ah... Link redoutait de la voir ainsi après lui avoir annoncé cela. Elle se frotta un instant les yeux, inspira profondément puis releva d'un coup son visage vers lui, l'air déterminé. Olympe l'empoigna par les épaules et le força à reculer jusqu'à être coincé contre un mur. Le blond hoqueta de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, mais fut encore plus stupéfait en constatant la force qu'elle mettait pour le maintenir. Le visage de la jeune femme se rapprocha vers le sien pendant qu'elle fixait le voile qui cachait son visage.

\- Je te trouve tellement mignon que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. susurra-t-elle en attrapant les pans du voile.

Lentement elle le souleva et vint cacher la vue du jeune homme grâce à lui. Tétanisé, son cœur cessa de battre un instant avant de repartir à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il retint sa respiration alors qu'une sorte de panique montait en lui. Aveuglé, Link ne put sentir qu'un souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres et lui procurer d'étranges frissons. À quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Olympe s'immobilisa alors, donnant au chevalier l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait. Finalement, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'hylien et vint descendre le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au cou. Les poils de Link se hérissèrent sur son corps, une vague de chaleur s'y répandit intégralement.

Si le temps paraissait s'éterniser, c'était certainement parce qu'il s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il la repousser ? Mais pourquoi repousser une personne alors que... qu'on n'est pas dérangé par ce qu'elle fait ? Une faible pression fut exercée dans le creux de son cou et le paralysa d'autant plus. L'une des mains de la jeune femme remonta jusque derrière une oreille pour se donner une meilleure prise sur lui.

\- O... lympe... gémit-il en attrapant ses avant-bras.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau puis se redresser en le libérant. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière... C'était irréversible.

\- Je crois bien que je me ferais tuer si mes parents apprenaient que je l'ai fait. sourit-elle avec une légère malice dans le regard.

Le reste du voile retomba dans le vide et dévoila le visage cramoisi du Héros qui la dévisageait, choqué. On pourrait croire, à s'y méprendre, qu'il avait peur d'elle.

L'alcool qui coulait dans le sang d'Oylmpe ne lui permit pas de réaliser la portée de ses actes. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira.

\- Je retourne à l'auberge. annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons.

La voyageuse laissa derrière elle un jeune homme troublé et perdu. Lentement, il glissa le long du mur et toucha le sol, bouche bée. Machinalement, Link porta une main sur son cou et toucha l'endroit embrassé par son amie. Il avait peur de comprendre. La conversation qu'Olympe avait eu avec Dianah remonta à son esprit et lui donna une bouffée de chaleur si impressionnante qu'il ne put respirer durant un long moment, si bien qu'il dut se calmer en fermant fortement les yeux. Sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser et son souffle se faisait court. Tant de ressentis à la fois le déstabilisaient tellement qu'il crut qu'un mauvais sort lui avait été jeté.

Malgré sa profonde confusion, il réussit à se relever et à rentrer à l'auberge, tiraillé par mille questions.

o0o

Bien entendu, le jeune Prodige n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil durant la nuit. Et dire qu'ils devaient reprendre leur voyage... Devait-il ignorer ou parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Dans son lit, il ne cessait de se retourner dans ses draps en réfléchissant sans répit. De plus, Olympe traînait... Il devait être dix heures passées et aucun signe de sa part n'avait été donné.

En effet, elle avait la gueule de bois et peinait à se lever. Mais si ce n'était que ça...

Elle se souvenait de tout. Absolument tout.

Et elle savait qu'en étant sobre, elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Olympe... avait _marqué_ Link. Le pire, c'est que, dans son peuple, dans ses traditions, ce n'était pas un geste anodin... Ne venait-elle pas de lui signifier qu'elle se donnait à lui en tant que personne ? La châtaine attrapa ses draps, les jeta sur sa tête, se tourna vers son oreiller puis poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par l'accessoire. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder en face, après ça ?! Il avait écouté sa discussion avec Dianah, il avait forcément compris...

À la fois exaspérée et furieuse contre elle-même, elle quitta son matelas et alla se regarder sans le miroir, dépitée. Que faire... Que faire ?! La jeune femme allait devoir s'expliquer...

\- Un peu de courage, ma fille... se dit-elle pour elle-même. Il faut assumer ses actes.

Olympe se changea plutôt rapidement et quitta sa chambre, les mains tremblantes. Elle hésita de longues minutes avant de placer son poing fermé devant la porte, prête à frapper. Cette dernière s'ouvrit soudainement sur Link, et les deux jeunes gens se figèrent en se dévisageant. En voyant une tâche rouge sur la peau du jeune homme, Olympe devint rapidement de la même couleur, imitée par Link qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle s'inclina tout à coup, les mains tenues devant elle, et s'écria :

\- Pardonne-moi ! Je.. J'ai fait ça alors que... alors que... Enfin, j'étais ivre ! Je ne mesurais pas mes actes... Je suis terriblement désolée de t'avoir causé du tort ! Tu t'es débattu, j'espère...

Certains de ses souvenirs demeuraient troubles.

\- P-pas vraiment... bredouilla-t-il, en proie au désarroi.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais... Tu aurais dû ! Qu'est-ce qu je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant... AH !!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effarement et la panique. Elle vint poser la main sur la marque avant de la retirer brusquement, par pudeur. Face à sa réaction excessive, l'hylien jeta un coup d'œil vers son épaule et découvrit de tous petits motifs à la faible lumière argentée. Il se mit alors à la frotter frénétiquement mais elle persista à rester.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. Je...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec précipitation.

\- La marque... souffla Olympe en reculant jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur.

Une marque indélébile qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer. Chaque habitant de Panah pouvait en déposer une, une seule. Sur celui ou celle qui resterait à ses côtés pour toujours. Personne ne savait d'où cela venait... Mais cela était entré dans la coutume. Et Olympe l'avait faite à Link... Un étranger. Un Prodige. Un chevalier. Le chevalier servant de la Princesse Zelda. Le garçon qu'elle paraissait aimer par le passé, et qui l'aimait.

\- Elle ne partira jamais... Suis-je folle ?

Folle ? Non. Son subconscient avait pris l'ascendant et s'était pleinement dévoilé. Était-elle amoureuse ? Non, c'était bien trop tôt. Fortement attirée ? Les yeux de la voyageuse s'ancrèrent dans les iris bleus du jeune homme et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas... Était-il si inaccessible ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourtant, son voyage prenait d'autant plus de sens.

_Le voyage de la Marcation_, comme l'appelait les anciens. Une coutume ancestrale qui visait à parcourir son pays à sa majorité pour trouver son compagnon et s'accomplir. À marquer le passage à l'âge adulte. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle était venue en Hyrule ? Mais... Mais Link n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. _Bon sang..._

\- Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas, Olympe. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?

\- Il n'y a pas de solution... Je... Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Il se précipita vers elle pour l'attraper par les épaules, affecté.

\- Non, accompagne-moi jusqu'au bout ! Il y a tellement de choses que tu dois voir, encore... Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. En plus d'avoir bafoué les lois de mon pays, je t'ai déshonoré... Seuls deux futurs fiancés peuvent être marqués. Je dois rentrer et expier ma faute.

\- S'il te plaît, oublie cette idée et terminons ce voyage ensemble. Je... Peu importe ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? Ne te culpabilise pas pour si peu...

Les yeux de la châtaine s'écarquillèrent alors que sa poitrine se gonflait, prête à éclater.

\- Si peu ? répéta-t-elle en fermant les poings. Si peu ? Tu me plais ! Dès le premier jour, ça m'a fait quelque chose de te voir ! Nous avons vécu tellement de choses... Plus les jours passaient... plus je me sentais attirée par toi ! Et même si je savais que tu aimais Zelda, il y a un siècle, je n'arrivais pas à freiner ces nouveaux sentiments qui naissaient en moi... J'ai lutté en essayant de rester moi-même mais je n'y arrivais pas... J'avais beau tout refouler, il me suffisait juste de te voir pour que la barrière que j'ai dressé s'effondre une nouvelle fois. À chaque fois que tu venais pour m'aider, tu m'apportais une valeur que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu...

Link rougissait au fur et à mesure de son aveu, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était la source du trouble d'une personne. Seulement, il était troublé par cette personne, réciproquement. Le Héros n'arrivait pourtant pas à le lui dire. C'était comme s'il n'en avait pas le courage, ou même la force. Il baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds et la lâcha.

\- Ne rentre pas chez toi. C'est tout...

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Olympe. Elle était déboussolée et n'arrivait pas à assumer ses actes. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que pouvait ressentir Link vis-à-vis d'elle. L'étrangère finit par soupirer et esquissa un sourire forcé.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, Link. Merci de ne pas m'avoir rejetée. Je serai prête à partir dans dix petites minutes.

Et sur ces paroles, elle revint dans sa chambre. Quant à Link, il resta dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Il se laissa alors lentement basculer et posa son front sur la surface fraîche. Le blond avait bien du mal à contenir la joie qui se répandait en lui. Il... Il ne laissait pas une demoiselle indifférente ! C'était étrange... Avant, les voyageuses qu'ils croisaient lui importaient peu. Les filles n'avaient jamais été sa première préoccupation. Mais au fil de ses aventures avec Olympe, le Prodige avait trouvé une autre raison de rester en vie et de mener à bien son immense mission.

o0o

**Bonsoir !**

**BON. Que penser de ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop. Il se passe beaucoup de choses, et j'ai peur qu'il y ait quelques incohérences.**

**Toutefois, si le chapitre vous a plu, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais en arriver au moment de la marque je vous avais prévenu que ce sera un peu mâture, et ce ne sera pas la seule chose...**

**Enfin voilà, je dois vous avouer que pas mal de passages de ce chapitre n'étaient pas prévus à la base XD**


	18. Chapitre 18

Dans un lourd silence, Link et sa compagne de voyage avaient quitté la cité Gerudo et revenaient vers le canyon pour récupérer leurs chevaux afin de poursuivre leur chemin. Le Prodige avait remis sa tenue bleue emblématique. Il devait dorénavant réfléchir à la suite de sa quête, à ce qui allait se passer. À ce qu'il devait faire. Dans son cou luisait toujours la marque d'Olympe qui s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme inhabituel. Elle n'osait plus affronter son regard. La jeune femme se sentait bien trop mal à l'aise...

Le blond n'aimait pas qu'elle soit dans un tel état. Cependant, même lui ne parvenait pas à rester normal. Pour briser le silence, il osa tout de même prendre la parole.

\- Je pense prendre plusieurs jours de repos avant de partir au château. Il faudrait que nous revenions à Elmith.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir hocher machinalement la tête. Link soupira et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle adoptait une telle attitude. Regrettait-elle son geste ? Le blond n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à cette question.

\- Je pense y rester une bonne semaine. Il faut absolument que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté pour ce combat. Ensuite...

Lorsque le jeune homme vit Olympe se crisper, il s'arrêta et se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Ce sujet restait très sensible... D'ailleurs, cette situation devenait paradoxale. Au début, c'était lui qui restait plongé dans son mutisme tandis qu'Olympe parlait. Mais dorénavant, c'était tout l'inverse.

Le vent chaud du désert venait leur brûler le visage et rendait leurs lèvres quelque peu gercées. Y avait-il seulement un moyen pour la faire parler ? Comme la taquiner, par exemple. Mais... Link ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure des façons. Il craignait de l'énerver. La châtaine marchait légèrement devant lui et ne pouvait voir réellement ce qu'il faisait. L'hylien en profitait pour l'observer et soupirer. Par moment, il oubliait qu'elle pouvait tout entendre, probablement les battements de son cœur, aussi. Il eut aimé qu'Olympe les décrypte pour comprendre qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Que ferait-il après avoir vaincu Ganon ? Si toutefois il triomphait... Son regard se posa sur un lointain point à l'horizon. Inconsciemment, il toucha la marque et sentit des picotements tout autour. Quelle étrange chose... Cela ressemblait à une sorte de magie. Était-ce dû à la déesse Maurdrid ? Link trouvait ça étrange que son amie croit en cette déesse en plus de celles d'Hyrule. Il aurait aimé lui demander si elle était l'origine de l'exode de son peuple, mais le blond jugea que ce n'était pas le moment approprié. Il matérialisa sa flûte de pan et joua le premier morceau qui lui passait par la tête, c'est-à-dire une berceuse que lui avait appris Laudine, l'une des premières fois où il était venu à Elmith. Au son des premières notes, il vit les oreilles d'Olympe tressaillir et il esquissa un fin sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il cachait une certaine tristesse car il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa bonne humeur malgré toutes les grandes questions qu'il se posait.

Plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au relais du canyon et purent récupérer leurs montures en très bonne santé. Les deux voyageurs en profitèrent pour se reposer et remplir leurs gourdes pour la suite du voyage. La jument d'Olympe vint frotter son museau contre elle pour lui témoigner sa joie.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Cérès. sourit la châtaine en la caressant gentiment. Nous allons de nouveau pouvoir galoper. D'ailleurs, j'ai les pieds en miettes...

La jeune femme mit un pied dans l'étrier puis l'enfourcha en gardant son sourire. Quand elle vit Link la fixer, ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle redevint sérieuse en faisant avancer l'équidé. Le Prodige monta à son tour sur Jack et tous les quatre se remirent en route. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour traverser tout le canyon et le pont qui menait à l'amphithéâtre. La brise fraîche qui les effleurait leur faisait un bien fou.

Cependant, la châtaine se sentait désagréablement mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait ça affreusement étrange que Link agisse comme d'habitude, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais d'un côté, cela ne la mettait pas dans une situation plus embarrassante encore. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Depuis que Dianah lui avait annoncé que des avis de recherches sur elle avaient été lancés, Olympe ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité et ne comprenait pas... Sa liberté était de nouveau mise en jeu. On voulait lui retirer le futur auquel elle aspirait. S'il y avait vraiment des avis de recherches... cela voudrait dire qu'on la retrouverait prochainement. Elle n'y avait plus pensé à cause de la soirée où elle s'était soûlée. La voyageuse soupira.

S'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, elle se devait de faire un maximum de choses avec Link tant qu'il en était possible. Elle prit peur. Olympe ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans son mutisme... Elle gâchait un temps précieux. Et si... elle lui présentait son ami ? Son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement sous l'anxiété. Était-ce une bonne idée...? Silencieusement, elle s'empara d'un tout petit sifflet et souffla avec délicatesse dedans sans pour autant produire de son.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda le Héros, intrigué.

Elle osa enfin le regarder véritablement et lui adressa un discret sourire.

\- C'est une surprise. Mais tu devras patienter un peu.

Link rapprocha sa monture de la sienne, content que sa compagne s'adresse enfin à lui, et vint lui sourire en retour.

\- Maintenant, j'ai bien trop hâte de savoir.

\- Un peu de patience...

Le Prodige fit une discrète moue mais n'osa pas insister. Ainsi, une autre heure passa avant que le silence ne soit de nouveau brisé.

\- Et si... Nous faisions la course ? proposa Olympe.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Si tu utilises la même technique que la dernière fois, je perdrai assurément.

\- J'emploierai les grands moyens pour te battre.

\- En fait, tu as juste envie de m'en mettre plein la vue.

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'elle baissait la tête, rougissante.

\- Mais... Pas du tout ! J'ai seulement besoin de me changer les idées.

Il l'observa avec malice.

\- Procédons autrement. Tu vas monter derrière moi.

\- Qu-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, prise de court. Jack ne pourra jamais galoper avec deux personnes sur son dos !

\- Bien sûr que si. Regarde comme il est fort et vigoureux. Ce n'est pas ton poids qui va lui briser l'échine.

Elle fut choquée par cette dernière remarque et fronça les sourcils, prête à le sermonner.

\- Tu insinues que j'ai un poids de mouche ?! Je suis peut-être dix fois moins musclée que toi mais je suis très loin d'être une plume !

Link rit, ravi d'avoir touché une corde sensible qui lui fasse un peu oublier les évènements. Il s'avança sur sa selle et vint tapoter le cuir.

\- Allez, viens là.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en évitant de soupirer et arrêta Cérès pour sauter sur le sol terreux. Ils avaient déjà dépassé l'amphithéâtre. Le Héros dématérialisa ses armes et son bouclier. Malgré sa grande hésitation, elle finit par monter sur l'étalon noir, aidée par Link. Effectivement, sa monture ne semblait pas gênée par ce poids supplémentaire. Les chevaux d'Hyrule étaient vraiment forts comparés à ceux de Panah.

\- Accroche-toi. lui dit-il en remettant Jack au pas.

Olympe grimaça en comprenant qu'elle devait se tenir à lui.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès. Tu veux en profiter. maugréa-t-elle. Pour la peine, je mettrai mes mains sur tes épaules et pas ailleurs.

\- Comme tu voudras. Si tu tombes, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir.

\- Juste pour toi, je resterai parfaitement collée à cette selle.

\- Soit. Ya !!

Jack se cabra abruptement, forçant la châtaine à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier, et il partit au grand galop sous l'ordre de son cavalier.

\- Cérès ! l'appela-t-elle.

La jument hennit et se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite. Olympe s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put aux épaules de l'hylien et le maudit de lui faire subir une telle chose. Elle savait qu'il voulait se jouer d'elle pour la taquiner. Autour d'eux, le paysage défilait doucement et un léger vent venait soulever leurs cheveux, battant au rythme du cheval. Ils commencèrent ainsi à faire le tour du plateau du Prélude, lieu où Link s'était réveillé après cent ans de "sommeil". Le lieu où tout a commencé pour ce nouveau Link. Ce garçon qui avait dû se reconstruire tout seul, enfermé dans le silence.

Les claquements produits par les sabots de Jack la sortirent de ses pensées et lui rappelèrent étrangement à quel point elle était fatiguée depuis quelques temps. Était-ce normal qu'un voyage soit aussi éreintant ? Où était-ce tout simplement elle qui était fragile ? Olympe n'y croyait pas trop. Maintenant qu'elle était assise derrière son ami, elle eut une folle envie de poser sa tête contre lui pour fermer les yeux et profiter de ce moment agréable. La voyageuse s'avoua vaincue. Elle vint poser sa tête contre celle du blond, reposant son menton sur son épaule droite. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. À ce contact, Link se crispa en déglutissant et finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Olympe tiqua.

\- Tais-toi, idiot... Tu en profites parce que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente.

\- Absolument pas. J'essaie seulement de faire en sorte que tu restes la même avec moi.

\- Je crois bien que ce soit impossible...

Surtout que...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruit étrange qui attira son attention. Seulement, la châtaine n'était pas sûre de l'avoir correctement cerné, scruta ainsi les alentours et vit une faible lumière rougeâtre miroiter au loin.

\- Link, il y a quelque chose, là-bas.

Olympe pointa la chose en question tandis que le Héros ordonnait à son cheval d'être au pas, imitée par la jument. Link regarda dans la direction indiquée et plissa des yeux pour identifier ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Olympe, prends les rênes. dit-il gravement.

\- Hein ?

Il les fit passer sur le côté pour les lui donner.

\- Des Gardiens.

La jeune femme frissonna.

\- Oh non... souffla-t-elle, effarée.

Ces machines étaient devenues l'une de ses hantises. Link fit apparaître son bouclier, son arc et choisit les flèches appropriées.

\- Ils ne devraient pas être là. déclara le Prodige, extrêmement méfiant. La libération de Vah'Naboris a dû alerter Ganon.

\- Mais... Il est scellé !

\- Il parvient toujours à contrôler les Gardiens et ses Ombres, que j'ai détruites. Il est à ma recherche.

Olympe hoqueta de surprise en remarquant le point rouge sur sa poitrine, ainsi que le bruit des Gardiens en mouvement.

\- Je suis ciblée !! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

Link claqua de la langue et lança de nouveau son cheval au galop, l'arc entre ses mains.

-Olympe, je te laisse diriger Jack ! Moi, je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Ils sont quatre !

Quatre formes se présentèrent alors à eux et les poursuivirent.

\- À gauche ! s'exclama Link en sentant le rayon se créer.

La châtaine, le cœur battant la chamade, tira sur le côté et Jack dévia de sa trajectoire droite. Un puissant laser blanc passa à côté et vint faire voler en éclats un vieil érable. Olympe poussa un cri de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles alors que Link plaçait une flèche archéonique et brandissait son arc. Malgré l'horrible sifflement, la jeune femme continua à faire tourner le cheval de sorte que le Héros puisse avoir un bon angle de tir. Ce dernier ferma un œil, visa celui d'un des Gardiens et décocha sa flèche après avoir bloqué sa respiration.

Olympe se protégea correctement les oreilles mais perçut tout de même la puissante explosion du robot. Cependant, ses trois semblables accélérèrent et se placèrent de part et d'autre des deux voyageurs, prêts à tirer. Voyant qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture, Olympe tira brutalement sur les rênes, faisant cabrer et hennir Jack. Au même moment, Link en profita pour se donner une impulsion dans les airs et sortir deux nouvelles flèches. L'air se densifia intensément, Olympe cessa de respirer en admirant son partenaire et son incroyable don. Aisément, il décocha une première flèche sur un des Gardiens, puis une autre sur un deuxième robot. Il se réceptionna au sol pendant que le temps reprenait son cours normal et qu'Olympe geignait à cause de son ouïe. Le chevalier bondit de nouveau sur sa monture mais son amie se précipita vers lui pour le faire basculer avec elle.

Tous deux tombèrent lourdement et heurtèrent le sol en étouffant une plainte. Un puissant rayon passa juste au-dessus de la selle de Jack ; si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu ce réflexe, certainement seraient-ils morts. Affolé, Jack s'enfuit en hennissant. Link se remit debout en tenant son bras endolori, ses pupilles se rétractèrent en voyant qu'une nouvelle attaque était imminente. Le Gardien, à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de décocher une nouvelle flèche. Le Héros s'empara de son bouclier d'Hylia, le plaça devant lui en prenant Olympe par la taille et para le violent rayon en serrant les dents. Un souffle ardent vint leur brûler les joues et embraser certaines herbes sèches. La puissance de l'attaque les faisait inexorablement reculer sur la terre. Le cœur de la châtaine rata alors un battement quand elle perçut une vibration familière. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne le bouclier pour épauler Link.

\- ATTENTION ! hurla-t-elle précipitamment.

Soudain, une masse blanche fondit sur le Gardien, suivi par un puissant éclatement qui créa un souffle d'une force phénoménale. Ils furent projetés en arrière malgré leur tentative de protection, et un énorme rugissement résonna alors. Le métal de la machine parut être lacéré en des bruits insupportables.

Sonné, Link roula sur le côté pour se redresser sur ses coudes et découvrit avec stupéfaction une immense créature blanche, de plus de quinze mètres de long, qui donnait de féroces coups au Gardien. La bête prit une des pattes du robot dans sa gueule et la brisa d'un coup.

\- Par Hylia... murmura le Héros, médusé.

Un véritable combat de titans. La créature poussa brutalement le Gardien et le fit tomber à la renverse en rugissant. Elle se dressa alors sur ses pattes arrières, déploya ses ailes immenses, se donna un à-coup vers l'avant qui explosa la tête de la machine. L'animal, une fois le Gardien détruit, recula et tourna prestement la tête vers Link pour ancrer ses iris jaunes dans les siens. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent alors et dévoilèrent des canines acérées et dangereuses. Le Prodige frissonna et bondit sur ses pieds en matérialisant l'Épée de Légende. Il la dégaigna aussitôt et la prit à deux mains en affichant un air menaçant. La créature poussa un rugissement sauvage puis s'élança vers lui. Une silhouette se dressa alors entre eux, les bras écartés.

\- Attends !! cria Olympe, dépassée par la situation.

L'animal s'aida de ses ailes pour s'arrêter d'un coup, les yeux rivés sur le Prodige.

\- Olympe, écarte-toi ! lui ordonna le Héros en voulant la protéger.

\- Ne bouge pas, Link. dit-elle avec fermeté. Je prends la situation en main.

La voyageuse s'approcha de la créature de plus de sept mètres de haut et tendit la main en avant, les yeux embués.

\- Je... Je suis contente de te revoir... dit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois de yeux.

Olympe se précipita vers l'animal qui baissa la tête, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son museau avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir, Elzier... Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manquée...

\- _Olympe, quel est cet humain d'une race nouvelle ?_ demanda une voix masculine, par pensée. _Je n'aime pas l'épée qu'il porte._

La créature grogna avec férocité.

\- C'est Link, mon compagnon de voyage. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui... murmura-t-elle en percevant l'agitation de son vieil ami.

\- _La blessure dont tu m'as parlé l'autre fois, c'est donc de sa faute ! Je devrais le dévorer pour avoir osé abîmer ta peau !_

\- Non, calme-toi je te prie ! Il est mon ami et... et mon allier.

Le jeune homme, qui assistait à la scène, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, surtout qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce que disait Elzier. Il était subjugué par sa prestance et son imposante taille. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle créature au corps de guépard, d'un blanc immaculé et sans tache. Son cou était pourtant bien plus allongé, une longue plume partait de chacune de ses arcades sourcilières et mesurait plusieurs mètres de long. Sa queue était elle aussi composée d'une multitude de plumes semblables à celles d'un paon. Olympe se tourna vers lui, une main sous la mâchoire de l'animal pour le caresser.

\- Link, je te présente Elzier. Il est le premier être vivant à qui je me suis liée.

\- Alors c'est...c'est ça, un elvësch ?

-_ "Ça " ?! Comment ose-t-il m'appeler "ça" ??_ s'emporta la créature en frappant le sol de sa patte.

\- Du calme, Elzier... Oui, Link. Ce sont les créatures que nous chevauchons habituellement à Panah. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'adorais voir les courses d'elvëschs ? Ce sont les animaux les plus rapides au monde. Ils peuvent traverser la mer de l'Est, enfin la mer de l'Ouest pour toi, en presque une heure.

Elle sourit à son vieil ami.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais participer à l'une de ces courses.

\- _Olympe, en parlant de ça, tu devrais savoir qu'il est dangereux que je sois là... Je suis venu car je pensais que tu serais en danger imminent !_

\- C'était le cas, ce Gardien nous attaquait.

\- _Il y a une heure, tu n'avais pas l'air en danger ! Ne me mens pas, tu sais très bien que je ressens tes émotions, même à des kilomètres de toi !_

La châtaine passa une main derrière sa tête, dans l'embarras. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher...

\- En fait, je voulais emmener Link sur ton dos...

\- _Comment !? Pauvre folle ! Es-tu inconsciente ?! Eldry va bientôt se rendre compte de mon absence !_

\- Oui, je sais... Mais je veux vraiment qu'il goûte à la joie de voler !

\- _Olympe_... soupira l'elvësch en plissant des yeux.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais que ça me ferait plaisir.

Elzier rompit son contact avec sa cavalière et vint sonder attentivement le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait une belle allure, c'est vrai. Son regard en disait long sur sa personnalité. Mais surtout, il sentait une aura familière émaner de lui. Lorsque la créature comprit qu'il était celui marqué par son amie, il soupira encore plus profondément et secoua la tête.

\- _J'espère que tu te rends compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle tu t'es mise, Olympe. Marquer un étranger... aurais-tu perdu la tête ?_

\- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps !

La voyageuse courut se mettre au côté de l'elvësch pendant qu'elle déglutissait difficilement et découvrit avec joie que sa selle était toujours là. Elle tendit alors la main vers Link.

\- Viens ! Je te promets que tu vas adorer !

\- On peut vraiment monter à deux ? demanda-t-il avec ironie malgré son appréhension et sa méfiance envers cet animal.

Olympe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par les déesses, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Link. À moins que tu aies peur ?

Il arqua un sourcil avant de se mettre en marche.

\- Moi, peur ?

\- _Il va vite se calmer, ce jeune tourtereau._ maugréa Elzier en le suivant d'un regard mauvais. _Il veut se battre, c'est ça ?_

\- Mais bien sûr. Allez, aide-nous à monter au lieu de sortir des inepties. lui dit Olympe avant que l'elvësch ne tende son aile vers le sol.

La jeune femme monta dessus et courut jusqu'au dos avant de sauter sur sa selle aux riches et fins ornements. Deux manches argentés étaient positionnés horizontalement face à elle. Quant aux étriers, ils n'avaient pas la même place que ceux destinés aux chevaux : en effet, ils étaient inclinés de quatre-vingt-dix degrés vers l'arrière. Cela permettait aux cavaliers d'avoir un appui lors des brusques montées vers le ciel. Il y avait aussi un petit dossier en cuir qui montait seulement qu'au-dessus du bassin. Link parvint à la rejoindre après avoir eu de légères difficultés ( sans doute parce qu'Elzier mouvait son aile pour lui rendre la tâche moins facile). Il vint prendre place derrière sa compagne. Il remarqua que trois lettres avaient été gravées sur la selle " O.d.M.". Le Prodige pensa de suite qu'il s'agissait des initiales du nom complet d'Olympe.

Mais le plus impressionnant était sans doute leur taille comparée à celle de l'elvësch : ils étaient vraiment petits. Quelques pas de la créature suffit à faire trembler le sol et s'envoler un groupe d'oiseaux.

\- Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de m'imaginer là-haut ! s'exclama Olympe en observant quelques nuages au-dessus d'eux. Tu verras Link, c'est vraiment incroyable, la première fois !

\- Je n'en doute pas. répondit-il en lui adressant un doux sourire.

\- _Gnagnagna_. fit Elzier en roulant des yeux. _Olympe, calme les battements de ton cœur ou je le vire de mon dos. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une crise cardiaque._

La châtaine lui donna une tape sur le dos, bien qu'il n'ait presque rien senti, et vint s'accrocher aux barres devant elle.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai dit ! D'ailleurs, Link...

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui parler.

\- Devine qui doit se tenir à l'autre ? Alors ?

Il ne répondit pas, pris de court.

\- Oh, tu fais moins le malin, hein ? Mais cette fois, je te conseille vraiment de te tenir ou tu risques de passer de vie à trépas en moins d'une seconde.

\- _Sérieusement, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais voir sa tête désespérée au moment de la chute._

\- Par Maurdrid, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? s'énerva Olympe. Tu n'es pas aussi désagréable, d'habitude !

Honteux, l'elvësch baissa la tête et fléchit les pattes, prêt à quitter la terre ferme.

\- _Excuse-moi. Je suis nerveux depuis que j'ai quitté Panahpolis. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu sais..._

Elle soupira.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je suis l'unique responsable de mes choix et de mes actes. Maintenant, vas-y !

Les deux immenses ailes se levèrent de chaque côté, puis Elzier bondit puissamment vers le ciel en se donnant une vive impulsion à l'aide de ses ailes pour prendre son envol. Link s'accrocha aussitôt à son amie alors qu'il basculait brusquement en arrière, et put ainsi rester sur le dos de l'animal. Les coups d'ailes que donnaient l'elvësch les firent très rapidement monter à la verticale ; le chevalier glissa vers l'arrière et crut qu'il allait définitivement chuter quand il rencontra le dossier de cuir. Il comprit alors que son rôle était de retenir le cavalier lors de l'envol, comme pour les étriers.

\- Il va faire froid, bientôt ! l'informa Olympe en criant pour masquer les bruyants courants d'air dans leurs oreilles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fourrure d'Elzier nous protégera de la température.

\- D'accord !

L'elvësch se redressa soudainement pour planer et Link peut enfin souffler de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé ce moment où il avait cru tomber. Mais tout était si beau autour de lui, les nuages, le bleu céruléen parfois visible... L'immensité du ciel lui donna un si grand sentiment de liberté qu'il eut envie de crier pour manifester son sentiment d'exaltation et de plénitude. C'était incroyable... Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça. De plus, la fourrure de la créature était si douce qu'une forte envie de la caresser le prit. Link dut cependant se retenir.

\- Regarde ! Tu peux voir l'intégralité de ton royaume d'ici !

Quand il la vit pencher sa tête sur le côté, il l'imita et fut bouche bée en voyant l'immensité de terre sous eux. La hauteur qu'ils avaient atteint en si peu de temps lui donna presque le vertige. Le Prodige pouvait tout voir, tout reconnaître... La montagne de la Mort, le désert, le centre d'Huryle, le mont Hebra... Tout. Ainsi que tous les royaumes limitrophes qu'il n'avait jamais traversés.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en restait sans voix. Elzier battait rarement des ailes, mais il le faisait toujours avec beaucoup de grâce. Leurs joues étaient rougies par le froid mordant et de la vapeur s'échappait à chacun de leur souffle. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans le ventre d'Olympe en se rendant pleinement compte que les mains du Héros étaient posées dessus. Elle essaya de les ignorer, mais c'était bien difficile...

\- Dis, Elzier. Comment va mon peuple ? se renseigna-t-elle, nostalgique.

\- _Mis à part ton absence, rien n'a vraiment changé. D'après Eldry, un grand criminel est recherché dans tout le royaume et dans d'autre pays. Apparemment, il essaierait de renverser le pouvoir et de détruire Panah._

\- Tout seul ? C'est stupide.

\- _Oui, mais la cavalière d'Eldry a une place importante dans l'armée. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Elle a accès à tous les gros dossiers. En tant que future héritière, tu es en droit de savoir._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas entendu parler avant ?

\- _Il me semble que c'est vraiment récent. Mais je ne peux pas te donner une période précise. Sinon, il va te falloir parler à Astrid._

Le cœur d'Olympe se serra si fortement que sa gorge devint affreusement sèche.

\- _Pardon... Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait de..._

\- C'est bon, je m'en remettrai. Comme toutes les autres fois.

\- Olympe, est-ce que... tu es en train de parler avec ton elvësch ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il communique par pensée. Ah ! Je crois qu'il va bientôt être l'heure... Regarde-moi bien, Link. Ce sera sans doute la seule fois que tu verras une telle chose.

Olympe sortit ses pieds des étriers et s'accroupit sur sa selle. Elle jeta un regard amusé à son ami.

\- Mets tes pieds dans les étriers. C'est bon ?

\- Oui...

\- Bien. Elzier, tu es prêt ?

\- _Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Tu peux faire ton intéressante sans mourir._

La jeune femme eut un étrange rire qui déstabilisa l'hylien. Soudain, elle plongea dans le vide en criant de joie, et rabattit ses bras le long du corps.

\- OLYMPE !! paniqua Link en se penchant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Elzier ricana.

\- _Amateur_.

Il vrilla sur lui-même en obligeant le Héros à se cramponner aux barres devant lui, puis l'elvësch plongea dans le vide, les ailes repliées. Link serra les dents quand son cœur se souleva désagréablement dans sa poitrine et qu'ils piquèrent vers la terre. Le blond aperçut son amie bien plus bas et qui profitait pleinement de cette sensation de totale liberté. La créature poussa un rugissement en fusant en sa direction. Link était ébahi par la sérénité de la jeune femme malgré la chute libre qu'elle effectuait. Elzier adapta sa vitesse pour se placer juste devant elle, sous son ventre. Avant de tendre la main au Héros, Olympe lui adressa un grand sourire, absolument ravie par ce qu'elle pouvait enfin refaire. Link, tenant l'une des barres, essaya d'attraper sa compagne de route malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontrait puis il la tira vers lui pour la ramener sur la selle. Doucement, la créature revint à l'horizontal pour ne pas que sa grande amie se fasse mal.

\- _Je suis toujours un as, comme tu peux le voir._ se vanta Elzier en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait remporter un des grands tournois ! Seulement, père et mère ne me laisseront jamais faire...

\- _En même temps... Ton éducation ne te le permet pas. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es destinée à devenir l'un des grands dirigeants de Panah ?_

Elle laissa échapper un soupir en baissant la tête.

\- Je le sais bien... Parfois, je me surprends à détester les vieilles traditions.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda Link, curieux.

La châtaine se crispa.

\- Mon peuple est très strict avec les traditions. Mieux vaut les respecter à la lettre. Sinon... la sanction peut être extrême sévère.

\- Comme ton voyage ?

\- Mon voyage fait partie des coutumes mais je l'ai décidé toute seule.

\- _Attends... il n'est pas au courant ?_

\- Non. répliqua-t-elle durement. Ah ! Regardez !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la droite et tous eurent le souffle coupé. Immense, majestueux, un dragon vert volait à leurs côtés, escorté par des boules d'énergie électrique. Sa respiration au son rauque le rendait encore plus imposant et prestigieux.

\- Un... un dragon ? souffla Olympe, sous le choc.

Elzier vint voler près de sa tête pour que tous puissent l'admirer.

\- Rordrac. prononça simplement Link, qui ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Il est le symbole même du courage.

\- Alors ce doit être un envoyé des déesses. sourit Olympe. Elles te soutiennent dans ta quête, Link ! C'est incroyable...

Une lumière verte émanait des écailles de l'être légendaire. Ce moment sur le dos de la créature, au côté du dragon était l'un des plus fantastiques que Link eut vécu. Tout semblait parfait autour de lui. Comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient volatilisés le temps du vol. Mais bientôt, Naydra changea de direction et le trio dut le laisser partir en paix.

o0o

Ils perdaient peu à peu en altitude et Elzier se posa près d'un lac. Olympe se laissa glisser sur son aile et se mit face à lui pour venir lui enlacer une patte.

\- J'imagine que tu vas rentrer...

\- _Oui, c'est bien trop dangereux que je reste ici._

\- J'espère que nous nous reverrons...

Il frotta doucement le bout de son museau contre elle avec bienveillance.

\- _Je l'espère aussi. Promets-moi de faire très attention. Je sais que tu as eu très mal, cette semaine. Soit, tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi._

L'étrangère opina en resserrant son étreinte.

\- _Dis aussi à cet humain que je viendrai le déchiqueter s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

\- Jamais, je t'en empêcherai. D'ailleurs...

Elle releva la tête vers l'elvësch et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

\- C'est lui qui va sauver Hyrule, alors montre-toi plus respectueux. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec les autres hommes !

\- _Je me méfie toujours des étrangers. Au revoir, Olympe. Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein !_

La châtaine secoua la tête puis recula de plusieurs mètres. Tous deux se lancèrent un dernier regard puis l'elvësch bondit avant de s'envoler une dernière fois. Elle s'essuya rapidement un œil puis courut rejoindre Link.

\- Alors ? J'espère que tu t'es fait de superbes souvenirs !

\- Je dois avouer qu'Elzier est épatant. Un animal de cette taille... Exceptés les dragons, je n'en avais jamais vu de tels. Il ne peut pas rester avec nous ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Ce royaume est bien trop dangereux. Avec sa taille, les monstres nous repéreraient de suite.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé... Tu as raison. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir emmené là-haut ! Tu m'as vraiment surpris.

\- Tant mieux, car c'était le but !

Olympe observa les alentours dégagés d'arbres, et ne reconnut rien à part le château, à des kilomètres de là.

\- Nous devrions peut-être retrouver nos chevaux. proposa-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. En plus, le ciel a l'air de se couvrir. Il va bientôt pleuvoir...

L'hylien prit sa tablette et chercha le bon sanctuaire avant d'appeler son amie. Celle-ci se plaça à ses côtés et il lui prit l'avant-bras. Il pianota sur l'écran mais se figea en réfléchissant. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la tache bleue du sanctuaire... Link fit descendre sa main le long de la peau de la demoiselle, lui provoquant quelques tressaillements. Olympe l'observa faire, le souffle bloqué, et sentit leurs mains se rencontrer. Le blond entremêla alors ses doigts avec les siens et détourna la tête, gêné. La dernière chose qu'Olympe entendit avant la téléportation fut :

\- _MAIS IL VA ARRÊTER DE TE METTRE DANS TOUS TES ÉTATS, OUI ? POURQUOI MON CŒUR BAT-IL AUSSI VITE, PAR MAURDRID ?!_

o0o

Galopant à la même allure sur leurs chevaux, les deux voyageurs fuyaient la pluie en cherchant désespérément un abri pour se protéger. Leurs capuches ne suffisaient plus et le reste de leurs vêtements, mouillés, leur collaient désagréablement à la peau. Le ciel s'était légèrement assombri et un vent fort s'était levé.

\- Là-bas, j'aperçois des ruines ! s'exclama Link en dirigeant sa monture vers le lieu en question.

Il guida la jeune femme jusqu'à un vieil abri de bois sans mur et contre une petite paroi rocheuse : seul un plafond fait de vieilles planches protégeait de la pluie. Ils sautèrent tous deux à terre et se précipitèrent dessous en soupirant de soulagement. Il pleuvait véritablement averse...

Olympe retira sa capuche et l'essora en grimaçant. Elle avait un peu froid, mouillée de la sorte...

\- Vous avez une vue exceptionnelle, monsieur le Héros. souligna-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Je crois bien que vous êtes jalouse, mademoiselle...

Link voulut poursuivre mais il ne trouva aucune idée de surnom. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

\- Olympe, tu as un surnom ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au sec.

La voyageuse se prit le menton, pensive.

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais je dois avouer que, petite, j'aurais aimé que l'on m'appelle princesse. rit-elle en s'en rappelant. Mais bon, même ma mère refusait de le faire.

Link hocha la tête en la regardant s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ouvrit son sac et en tira l'un des livres trouvés dans la bibliothèque royale. Ils allaient devoir attendre que le mauvais temps passe pour pouvoir continuer leur route vers Elmith. Le chevalier replia ses jambes devant lui, les entoura de ses bras et posa son menton dessus pour écouter les gouttes d'eau tomber autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix ? la questionna-t-il en faisant référence à l'elvësch.

\- Elzier n'est lié qu'à moi. Par conséquent, je suis la seule qui puisse parler avec lui. Nous partageons aussi nos émotions et nos sentiments. Parfois, c'est un peu embarrassant... Mais ça nous permet de savoir comment va l'autre.

\- Mais pourquoi se lier avec une créature aussi grande ?

Olympe tourna la page de son livre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les elvëschs étaient là bien avant que nous n'arrivions à Panah. Mon oncle affirme qu'ils vivaient avec les déesses, et qu'ils auraient développé la faculté de penser. À vrai dire, je n'en sais pas plus...Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le loisir de les étudier. Ils sont tellement utiles et indispensables à notre vie quotidienne qu'il est devenu normal qu'un humain se lie avec un elvësch.

\- C'est dingue... J'en serai presque jaloux si je n'avais pas Jack.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire. Link serait très certainement incapable de se lier avec une de ces créatures. De toute manière, il était bien trop tard car la cérémonie du pacte ne pouvait s'effectuer que pendant l'enfance. Héros ou non, élu des déesses ou non, aucune exception ne serait possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, _princesse_ ?

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

\- R-Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que des papillons parcouraient son ventre. En-Enfin, je veux dire... l'histoire d'Hyrule...

Link rit silencieusement en constatant l'effet produit par sa question. Il aimait bien la voir gênée ainsi. Il posa plutôt sa joue contre ses genoux et la regarda avec des yeux pétillants, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- A-Arrête ! Par les déesses... Je suis persuadée que tu le fais exprès et que ça t'amuse !

\- Qui sait.

\- Mais ! Bon sang, quel enfant...

Elle soupira ses derniers mots en fermant d'un geste vif son livre, provoquant un bref claquement, puis elle le posa derrière elle.

\- Assume tes paroles, maintenant. dit-elle avant de se coller à son épaule et de clore ses yeux.

La châtaine resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il craque à son tour. C'était pour elle une douce vengeance. Cependant, Link ne bougea pas d'un pouce, parfaitement conscient du but qu'elle souhaitait atteindre. Et puis, il appréciait être aussi proche d'elle. Le Héros se sentait plus apaisé. Finalement, déçue de n'être arrivée à rien, Olympe se décala en affichant une petite moue.

\- J'abandonne. Tu es bien plus coriace que tu en as l'air.

Link se releva correctement, plongea ses iris dans ceux de son amie et marqua profondément ce contact visuel en plissant un peu les yeux. La voyageuse s'immobilisa pour le sonder mais ne sut comment interpréter ce regard. Il avait quelque chose de différent. Une flamme supplémentaire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Olympe était inexorablement attirée. Le bleu des iris de son compagnon la perdait totalement. Quant à Link, ses yeux descendirent vers sa bouche mais s'en écartèrent par pudeur. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement sans qu'ils en aient conscience, leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils continuaient à se fixer. Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté puis se laissa guider par son instinct en fermant les yeux. Les paupières d'Olympe se baissèrent à leur tour ; leurs rythmes cardiaques respectifs accélérèrent brusquement tandis que leurs inspirations se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles.

En percevant une faible pression sur leurs lèvres, les deux cœurs ratèrent un battement, le temps ralentit soudainement. Le corps d'Olympe s'embrasa, le ventre de Link se tordit agréablement et leurs joues rougirent. Le Prodige plaça alors une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et mieux la sentir. Leurs poils se hérissèrent sur toute leur peau et une douce chaleur les enveloppa. La châtaine mut délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour découvrir les sensations dues à un baiser. C'était si délicat, si fragile, si fiévreux... Elle posa alors une main sur sa marque, sa poitrine se gonfla d'une joie intense. Oui... tous deux vivaient un petit bonheur qui illuminait d'autant plus leur journée. Malgré la simplicité de ce contact prolongé, ils parvenaient à se transmettre un message, montrant que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient les mêmes. Des sentiments qui étaient encore fragiles et qui, pourtant, se renforçaient de jour en jour.

Olympe fut la première à s'écarter, sa tête étant comme prête à exploser à cause de toutes ses émotions. Elle vint poser son front au creux du cou du Héros et inspira profondément le fin parfum qu'il dégageait. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui pour prolonger ce moment fort. Ces deux bras protecteurs allégèrent encore plus le cœur de l'étrangère, bien trop troublée pour parler. Cette chaleur qu'il lui apportait, ce réconfort... Maintenant, elle ne voulait les perdre pour rien au monde. C'était bien trop précieux pour elle...Link avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie, en si peu de temps...

\- J'espère que tu l'entends... murmura ce dernier d'une voix tremblante.

Olympe se figea, stupéfaite, puis finit par sourire malgré elle.

\- Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine...

Elle secoua la tête avant d'affirmer :

\- Il bat si fort que je pourrai l'entendre à des mètres de là.

Le chevalier posa son menton sur sa chevelure châtaine, soupira allègrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Reste avec moi. la pria-t-il à voix basse.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de la voyageuse tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent un instant. À son tour, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer pleinement.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible... Je me sens très heureuse à tes côtés, mais si coupable...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Coupable ?

\- Toi et Zelda, vous vous aimiez, avant. J'ai l'impression de t'arracher égoïstement à elle... Comme si je profitais de ton amnésie...

Affecté, il vint lui caresser tendrement le dessus de la tête pour la rassurer.

\- Ne te dis pas de telles choses. Le passé est derrière moi, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Il y a cent ans, j'aimais certainement Zelda mais ma perte de mémoire m'a même retiré tous les sentiments que je pouvais porter aux êtres qui m'étaient chers. Même si je dois sauver Zelda, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Alors ne te fais pas de mal inutilement, d'accord ?

Olympe hocha la tête ; le Héros vint toucher sa joue pour qu'elle relève son visage vers lui, puis il vint déposa un délicat baiser sur son front. La jeune femme frémit et crut rougir d'autant plus. Cette attention et cette affection qu'il lui portait réchauffaient son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, Olympe eut l'impression d'être une petite fille heureuse de recevoir un peu d'amour. Elle revint se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Puisqu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement de le taquiner, un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton premier baiser ?

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent subitement sous la surprise et le désarroi.

\- Vrai-Vraiment ? bégaya-t-il, confus.

\- Oui. Juste après ton adoubement, le roi a embrassé tous les nouveaux chevaliers, sans exception. C'est une coutume : le chevalier est alors complètement sous les ordres de son roi.

Link rougit horriblement et bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire doucement sa compagne.

\- Tu...tu aurais pu te passer de me le dire ! Aaah...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la reconstitution de la scène dans son esprit. Le Prodige grommela en se disant qu'Olympe ne ratait aucune occasion pour le bouleverser. Finalement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus vers lui, pareil au jour où la châtaine avait touché la corruption. Seulement cette fois-ci, tous les deux étaient conscients et pouvaient profiter de ce moment agréable.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Mia treya : pour l'ouïe d'Olympe, c'est vraiment une capacité que j'ai décidé d'exploiter au fur et à mesure... Ensuite, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu parlais des pouvoirs d'Olympe... Parce qu'elle n'en a pas X) à moins que tu fasses référence à la marque, mais ça c'est une particularité que leur a donné leur déesse Maurdrid ! Sinon je suis désolée pour les fautes... Je les corrige beaucoup plus facilement sur Wattpad. Je redoublerai d'attention ! Quant au combat Link/Ganon, il aura bien lieu, et j'espère qu'il sera épique ! Je vous laisserai découvrir ça en temps voulu ;)**

o0o

\- Olympe, réveille-toi... lui chuchota le Héros.

Un doigt vint délicatement caresser sa joue pour la tirer en douceur de son sommeil. Elle avait dormi quelques heures contre lui.

\- Il ne pleut plus.

La jeune femme gémit en bougeant légèrement puis finit par entrouvrir ses paupières encore lourdes. Elle était bien, ainsi blottie... Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

\- Allez. Notre trajet est encore long. Si nous nous rapprochons assez d'Elmith, nous pourrons nous y téléporter sans que je sois trop malade.

\- Je crois que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger... La fatigue me ronge depuis quelques temps. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un temps de repos...

Link hocha la tête et toucha ses cheveux châtains, accrochés sur le côté.

\- Encore un peu de patience. Je te laisserai mon lit pour dormir tranquillement, si tu veux.

La voyageuse se redressa, étonnée et outrée qu'il décide une telle chose.

\- Et toi, tu comptes dormir où ? Dois-je te rappeler que ta santé prime sur la mienne ?

\- Je pense être tout à fait capable de dormir sur un canapé. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Si tu ne dors pas dans le lit, je te jure que ce sera moi la responsable de l'Apocalypse. le menaça-t-elle, à moitié sérieuse.

Link rit en imaginant la situation, peu convaincu qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Tous deux quittèrent leur place et rejoignirent leurs chevaux qui broutaient calmement, à quelques mètres de là. Ils les enfourchèrent en discutant de vive voix puis ils se remirent en route avec bonne humeur. Le beau temps, de retour, allégeait l'atmosphère et rendait ce début d'après-midi d'autant plus agréable. Les oiseaux entonnaient de jolis chants, quelques brises berçaient l'herbe abondante. Pourquoi tout semblait parfait alors que de terribles enjeux parcouraient Hyrule ?

\- Une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis tombée dans un lac glacé. lui apprit Olympe en se rappelant de cet affreux moment. Heureusement qu'Elzier était là, sinon je ne serai plus de ce monde. Il m'a bien sermonnée par la suite... Sans compter la lourde sanction imposée par mes parents. Ah ! Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, je crois !

\- Tu étais bien agitée...

Elle opina vigoureusement.

\- J'ai toujours eu besoin de bouger. C'est comme ça... Une fois, j'ai même essayé de faire une crème de dessert avec des onguents à ma mère. Je me souviens encore du goût âcre après avoir goûté...

Elle grimaça, prise par des frissons de dégoût tandis que Link souriait, amusé.

\- Bon, je devais avoir quatre ans !

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de ta famille en découvrant ta nouvelle recette.

La châtaine croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est l'une de nos domestiques, Ysoir, qui m'avait prise sur le fait. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un pâlir aussi vite ! Elle a dû penser que je m'étais empoisonnée. Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, ça aurait été une véritable tragédie pour ma famille... Enfin. C'est du passé, et j'ai grandi.

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne lance un regard noir au blond, ravi de sa pique. Elle rapprocha Cérès de Jack et donna un faible coup dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Respecte au moins ton aînée !

\- Tu n'as qu'un ou deux mois de plus, rien de bien flagrant. Mais tu sembles oublier que j'ai un siècle d'avance sur toi...

Subitement mal à l'aise, Olympe passa une main sur sa nuque en déviant son regard. _C'est vrai..._ Pendant tout le temps où elle avait grandi, Link était plongé dans un profond _sommeil_. Le temps s'était arrêté, pour lui, jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte de nouveau. Elle se dit qu'elle était très chanceuse de l'avoir rencontré malgré tous les événements qui s'étaient passés. Si Link et Zelda avaient triomphé, cent ans plus tôt, jamais son voyage n'aurait été aussi trépidant, dangereux et pleins de surprises. Jamais elle n'aurait connu Link. Du moins, les hyliens lui en auraient parlé comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. lui confia-t-elle alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Le Prodige tourna la tête vers elle, ému par ces simples mots, pourtant si forts. Il lui attrapa la main droite et la serra avec délicatesse.

\- Je crois bien que ce soit réciproque.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit la fit littéralement craquer et son visage se mit ardemment à chauffer. Olympe, confuse et intimidée, fixa alors les rênes qu'elle tenait de sa main libre.

\- C'est dans de tels moments que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Son inattendu aveu fit agrandir les yeux du jeune homme dont les membres frémirent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais il ne parvint à moduler aucun son. De sa main droite, il se frotta légèrement la joue alors que son cœur commençait déjà à s'emballer.

\- Ça ne me déplairait pas. prononça-t-il finalement, honteux.

\- Une prochaine fois. Je sens que je vais frôler la crise cardiaque, sinon... Et puis Elzier n'a pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur...

Ils dépassèrent une tour Sheikah et passèrent entre les monts Géminés, au bord de la rivière qui coulait tranquillement. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent au relais le plus proche et purent réserver deux lits pour y passer la nuit. Tous deux préparèrent un bon dîner pour reprendre des forces et se détendre en dégustant un plat digne de ce nom. Le Héros se régala assurément, ce qui ravit d'autant plus son amie. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi de bonne humeur.

Quand le soleil disparut entièrement de l'horizon, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, assis au milieu de la pelouse verdoyante. Le doux chant des grillons les accompagnait. Olympe se trouvait entre les jambes repliées du Héros et contre son torse, deux bras enroulés autour de son ventre. La tête de Link reposait sur son épaule droite. Tous deux baignaient dans un sentiment de bien-être. Le collier d'Olympe brillait joliment dans l'obscurité.

\- Quel ciel magnifique. dit-elle, en extase devant la multitude d'étoiles. Mais c'est encore mieux de le regarder quand on vole sur un elvësch. À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre...

\- Tu me feras essayer ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Si l'occasion se présente, je te montrerai avec joie ! Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'avais parlé des étoiles ?

Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant parmi tous ses souvenirs. S'il avait bonne mémoire, les étoiles étaient symboliques pour le peuple de Panah.

\- Vaguement... avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Olympe soupira.

\- Bientôt, dans un peu plus d'une semaine, un astre apparaîtra dans le ciel. Cela ne se produit qu'une fois par an ! Tu dois absolument voir ça, car sa lumière est captivante ! Enfin... Ce n'est que mon avis. Toutes les fois où je le montrais à ma famille, elle n'y voyait rien de particulier.

\- Il me tarde de la voir, alors. Nous serons très certainement à Elmith, à ce moment-là.

La châtaine posa une main sur les siennes. La douce chaleur qui les enveloppait atténuait la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils voulaient rester ainsi pour quelques temps encore, mais les portes du relais allaient bientôt se fermer pour protéger ses occupants des créatures maléfiques. Ils durent se séparer à contre-cœur et partirent se coucher.

**o0o**

\- Regardez, oncle Norbert ! N'est-ce pas Jean le preux, en tête de course ?!

Debout dans les tribunes, parmi des milliers de spectateurs, le chauve plissa des yeux avant qu'une joie immense ne se lise sur son visage.

\- Oui, je crois bien ! Je reconnaîtrais son elvësch entre mille ! L'une de ses pattes est noire. Bon sang... Il va remporter le championnat pour la cinquième année de suite !

Surexcitée par ce grandiose événement, la jeune Olympe sautillait sur place en hurlant le prénom du concourant. Soudainement, une immense masse blanche passa devant eux et une puissante bourrasque vint frapper de plein fouet tous ceux venus assister à la course.

\- Quelle vitesse époustouflante ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Ah ! Moi aussi, je veux y participer !

Elle ferma fortement les yeux pour contenir sa frustration.

\- Du calme, jeune fille. rit son oncle en la prenant par l'épaule. Accomplie déjà ton devoir et nous en reparlerons ensuite.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il sera peut-être trop tard !

Deux autres elvëschs passèrent à toute allure devant eux, la coupant durant de longues secondes.

\- Je crois avoir mes chances, avec Elzier !

\- Il est encore trop jeune, il n'a pas fini de grandir. Cela risque de l'handicaper car ses muscles sont très loin d'être entièrement formés pour ce genre de chose. Dans trois ans, il sera sans doute prêt.

Olympe souffla de mécontentement en croisant les bras, profondément déçue. Aurait-elle vraiment la possibilité de participer à ce championnat, un jour ? La jeune fille entendit son oncle rire doucement.

\- Oh, ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs. J'avais rencontré une demoiselle, lors du voyage de la Marcation. Par chance, elle le faisait aussi ! Nous nous sommes côtoyés durant de longues semaines ; il était clair que nous étions destinés ! Un jour, elle m'a dit " Écoute-moi bien, Norbert. Si tu remportes le grand championnat, ce printemps, j'accepterai que nous nous marquions".

La châtaine haussa un sourcil.

\- Attends... c'est seulement grâce à cette promesse que tu as été champion ?!

Il hocha vivement la tête, fier de lui.

\- Comprends-moi... J'avais la meilleure motivation qui puisse exister ! Ah... Nous avons ensuite vécu dans un joli petit bonheur. Maintenant, je la regrette tellement...

Olympe avait été mise au courant par sa mère : la femme de son oncle n'avait pas survécu à sa fausse couche. Une double tragédie qui avait failli briser son oncle à tout jamais, il y a plus de vingt années de cela. Mais à sa naissance, il avait réussi à se tirer de sa dépression et à retrouver peu à peu goût à la vie. De plus, il était parvenu à transmettre sa passion à sa nièce. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ?

\- Par les déesses, mais c'est une cinquième victoire qu'il vient de remporter haut la main ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant Jean le preux passer la ligne d'arrivée, au loin. Viens vite, Olympe ! Nous ne devons pas rater la cérémonie de la remise des prix ! Grandiose, c'est tout simplement grandiose !

\- Tu penses que je pourrai approcher Elkros ? Apparemment, Jean accepterait qu'on vienne le voir de près !

\- Calme-toi, Olympe ! Je doute qu'Elzier apprécie ton engouement pour un autre elvësch que lui !

Elle haussa les épaules en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Son envie de voir la créature du grand champion était plus forte que tout !

**o0o**

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous téléporter d'ici... céda finalement Link en se préparant psychologiquement. Les répercutions ne devraient pas être trop importantes.

Il avait quitté le relais avec sa compagne il y a près d'une heure et ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne distance sur leurs chevaux.

\- Tu es sûr ? Nous pouvons encore un peu avancer...

Olympe s'inquiétait pour lui et n'avait aucune envie de le voir malade. Mais le blond s'était d'ores et déjà décidé.

\- Oui, je ne veux pas causer de problème alors je vais le faire. Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai surmonté bien pire.

Il esquissa un fin sourire pour mieux la rassurer. Comme lors de la précédente téléportation, la veille, ils se prirent la main et se dématérialisèrent dans la foulée avec leurs chevaux. Tous deux réapparurent sur la plate-forme de téléportation du sanctuaire de Thano'A. Aussitôt, Link porta une main sur son ventre à cause des quelques nausées qu'il avait. Il fit signe à Olympe que ça allait rapidement passer malgré sa pâleur apparente. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers sa maison et purent y déposer toutes leurs affaires.

Une chose, cependant, surprit Olympe : le Héros alla exposer le Cimeterre et son bouclier des Sept Joyaux sur son mur.

\- Link, quelles sont toutes ces armes ? le questionna-t-elle, une nouvelle fois admirative devant leur beauté.

\- Elles ont appartenu aux autres Prodiges. Les chefs des différents peuples me les ont remises après avoir libéré les Créatures Divines. Je me suis promis d'en prendre soin.

\- Vraiment, je les trouve magnifiques. D'ailleurs...

Une petite masse blonde fulgurante déboula dans la maison et vint se jeter dans les bras du Héros en criant de joie.

\- LINK ! s'écria Laudine en sautelant sur place. Tu es revenu ! Je vous ai vu arriver, avec Olympe !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Laudine. lui dit-il sincèrement.

La fillette s'immobilisa sous la surprise, puis le regarda avec de grands yeux, pleins d'émerveillement.

\- Woah, tu parles ! Olympe avait raison, t'as une voix douce !

\- Ah...ah bon ?

\- Pas vrai que tu m'as dit ça, Olympe ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et l'embarrassèrent grandement. La jeune femme s'attrapa le bras en signe de gêne.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dit ça...

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison. se vanta Laudine, fière de sa mémoire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque de Link, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Elle les plissa et se prit le menton, pensive.

\- Tu t'es fait mal au cou ? Pourquoi t'as une tache bizarre ? C'est grave ?

Le feu monta aux joues des deux jeunes gens et l'air parut se densifier autour d'eux. Link s'écarta un peu trop brusquement de la petite blonde et cacha la marque de sa main.

\- Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste...

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Olympe, qui l'incita d'un hochement de tête à poursuivre.

\- Un coup que j'ai reçu. Je vais essayer de soigner ça.

\- Tu vas aller voir Torink pour qu'il te donne des médicaments ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. lui affirma-t-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Laudine hocha la tête avant de regarder par les fenêtres. Elle salua alors les deux compagnons et les quitta car sa mère l'attendait certainement devant l'épicerie du village. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, s'observèrent avec complicité puis détournèrent le regard, le cœur légèrement emballé.

\- Je vais aller placer les chevaux dans ton écurie. lui annonça Olympe en se dirigeant vers la porte. Toi, profites-en pour dormir un peu.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle quitta la maison afin de rejoindre les deux animaux, broutant l'herbe du jardin. La châtaine les guida jusqu'aux box, retira leur harnachement puis les nourrit correctement. Elle décida même de les brosser car ils le méritaient bien. Une petite heure plus tard, Olympe put revenir dans la maison et trouva le Prodige en train de dormir à poings fermés, sur son lit. Amusée et attendrie par sa calme expression, elle vint s'agenouiller près de son oreiller et attrapa silencieusement la tablette pour prendre une photo.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. murmura-t-elle, satisfaite par la qualité du cliché. Comment ne pas résister face à une tête aussi mignonne ? On dirait un enfant.

La jeune femme lui caressa doucement le front en souriant innocemment. Parfois, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien ce garçon qu'elle avait choisi. Il aurait pu être un simple paysan, charpentier, forgeron... En définitive, quelqu'un de plutôt ordinaire. Et pourtant, Olympe avait choisi un héros, le meilleur chevalier d'Hyrule, le futur sauveur du royaume. Et lui, en retour, était attiré par une simple voyageuse, incapable de se battre voire de survivre seule dans un monde aussi hostile. Une étrangère qui ne serait pas entrée dans sa vie sans l'aide des enfants d'Elmith.

La vie est vraiment pleine de surprises.

Link ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi, les murs de chambre avaient dorénavant une couleur orangée et chaleureuse. Il se redressa en baillant et s'étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il rejoignit Olympe qui préparait une jolie salade de légumes ainsi qu'une belle viande.

\- Tiens, te voilà enfin réveillé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais une sieste aussi longue.

\- Pardon... Tu as fait beaucoup de choses en attendant ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, j'ai seulement fait quelques courses pour le dîner.

\- Ça sent vraiment très bon. la complimenta-t-il alors que son estomac se tordait. J'ai vraiment très faim.

\- Bien ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table. Je pense que ce sera prêt d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

L'hylien s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde. Leur journée se termina sur une note douce. Il fut décidé que Link dormirait sur le canapé, ainsi tous deux alterneraient. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à partager la même couche. Allongée sur le moelleux matelas, Olympe était apaisée par l'odeur de son compagnon, laissée sur les draps. Elle dormit merveilleusement bien. Peut-être était-ce grâce au sentiment de sécurité dont elle bénéficiait ?

o0o

\- Tes cheveux sont plus longs que je l'imaginais... concéda Olympe, ébahie.

Assis sur un tabouret et dos à elle, Link avait accepté qu'elle le coiffe, par amusement. Il avait ainsi défait sa queue de cheval et dévoilé la véritable longueur de sa chevelure.

\- Je ne les ai pas coupés depuis mon Réveil.

\- Ils sont vraiment très beaux. J'en serais presque jalouse.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire le Prodige. Il appréciait tout particulièrement que sa compagne s'occupe de lui, même si ce n'était que pour brosser ses cheveux.

\- Quand j'ai vu tes souvenirs, il y avait un moment qui m'avait bien amusée. avoua-t-elle en souriant. Tu étais petit, mais déjà un grand archer. Tes cheveux étaient longs, un peu comme maintenant. Et ton père t'avait comparé à une fillette.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai mal pris...

\- En effet !

Olympe posa sa brosse sur la table à ses côtés, la remplaça par l'élastique bleu puis entreprit de lui faire une queue de cheval digne de ce nom. En vérité, elle n'en avait jamais fait sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, par conséquent elle appréhendait le résultat.

\- Je suis heureux, j'ai ma coiffeuse personnelle.

\- Je te prierai de m'éviter ce genre de réflexion ! Je vais me mettre en colère, sinon.

\- Oh, vraiment ? la provoqua-t-il en affichant un sourire narquois qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vu furieuse.

\- Je crois ne m'être jamais mise dans une colère noire. Ma mère m'a toujours apprise à prendre sur moi.

Cette phrase intrigua tout particulièrement le jeune homme. Olympe ne lui avait jamais vraiment décrit sa mère, ni même son père. Parfois, elle lui transmettait juste leurs paroles, ou leur façon de penser.

\- Comment est-elle, ta mère ?

La châtaine fut un peu déstabilisée par cette question : il ne l'avait questionnée à propos de sa famille.

\- Ma mère est sans doute la femme la plus douce du monde. sourit tristement Olympe. Son prénom la reflète à lui tout seule : Clémence. Elle est la sœur d'oncle Norbert. C'est elle qui m'a apprise à coudre, à cuisiner, à lire, à écrire, à philosopher, même. Elle a toujours été très patiente avec moi. Il y a quinze ans, elle a été gravement malade. Nous avons tous eu peur de la perdre. Mais à force de prier pour son rétablissement, les déesses nous ont accordé un miracle, et ma mère vit toujours.

Un faible pincement au cœur apporta un léger voile de peine sur son visage. Olympe finit de coiffer le jeune homme puis alla ranger sa brosse dans le tiroir approprié. Certaines personnes lui manquaient tellement...

\- Je lui suis très reconnaissant de t'avoir permis de grandir et de devenir ainsi. déclara Link en quittant le tabouret.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses, tu vas m'embarrasser...

Les lèvres de la voyageuse se pincèrent pour essayer de se calmer suite à ses paroles. Le chevalier décida de passer à autre chose, pour son confort.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Armand pour qu'il me fasse une cotte de mailles. Je lui achèterai aussi de nouvelles flèches.

Armand, le père de Laudine, était le forgeron et l'armurier du village d'Elmith. C'était lui que Link venait voir pour ce genre d'achat.

\- D'accord. Tu pourras aussi acheter des œufs et une motte de beurre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Par habitude, le chevalier sortit, l'Épée de Légende sanglée dans le dos, et se dirigea vers la forge. Olympe eut un faible soupir en l'observant s'éloigner par la fenêtre, puis sa main se porta sur le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Ce bijou avait autant de valeur que ceux offerts par les membres de sa famille. Elle partit s'asseoir pour lire un des ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une voix familière l'interpella, et un sentiment d'inquiétude la prit. Un sentiment qui n'était pas originellement le sien.

\- _Olympe !_ l'appela soudainement Elzier. _Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas, à Panahpolis..._

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, l'air grave. L'elvësch ne lui parlait jamais à distance, à part si la situation devenait délicate.

\- Elzier, que se passe-t-il ?!

o0o

Link marchait tranquillement au milieu de la rue commerçante. Il se plaisait à étudier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se demandait comment se portait le forgeron, et surtout comment il réagirait en s'apercevant qu'il parlait, désormais. Le blond baissa les yeux vers sa tablette et fit l'inventaire des flèches qu'il gardait en sa possession. Il avait de tout, mais les flèches explosives étaient nettement en moins grande quantité ainsi que celles archéoniques. Il se devait donc d'en racheter.

\- Excuse-moi... je cherche des renseignements. lui dit une voix devant lui.

Une voix qui lui était étrangère et qui, pourtant, ne lui paraissait pas si inconnue. Les yeux du Prodige se posèrent sur les pieds face à lui, puis remontèrent pour découvrir un ensemble de soldat, une poitrine, puis deux yeux marron. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous la stupéfaction alors qu'un frisson le parcourut. Son incompréhension le perdit d'un coup, le laissant anormalement médusé au milieu du chemin. Comment était-ce...possible ? Des cheveux courts, un corps bien plus musclé... mais la même taille et le même visage. Exactement le même. Olympe se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Il se méfia aussitôt et fronça les sourcils, sur le qui-vive. Une Yiga... Encore un stratagème pour les tuer ! Mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait y avoir des blessés collatéraux à cause des civils.

\- Je recherche une dénommée Olympe. Une petite fille m'a dit que je la trouverai par ici...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement, soupçonneux.

La jeune femme plissa des yeux et fit un pas en arrière. C'était bien trop louche pour elle. S'il répondait ainsi, c'était qu'il savait quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi d'abord où elle se trouve. rétorqua-t-elle en faisant discrètement passer sa main sur le côté.

Mais le Héros avait déjà compris ses intentions. Il analysa son environnement et se reporta sur elle. La châtaine devenait elle aussi de plus en plus méfiante. Le visage de cet inconnu lui était vaguement familier et elle n'aimait guère l'aura que déployait son épée, dans son dos.

\- Je ne dirai rien tant que je ne connaîtrai pas tes desseins, étrangère.

\- Bien. Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser la manière forte aussi rapidement. Mais puisqu'il le faut...

Elle empoigna la fusée de son épée et la tira brusquement de son fourreau avant de la pointer vers le Prodige, menaçante. Link dégaina aussitôt la sienne et activa son pouvoir, ce qui ébranla l'inconnue sur le coup. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle épée. La soldate se mit en position de défense et étudia la posture de son ennemi. Elle n'y décela aucune faille, ce qui la conforta dans son idée qu'il était dangereux. De plus, il ne semblait même pas troublé de savoir qu'il devait se battre contre une femme.

Plus rien ni personne autour d'eux ne les intéressait. Tous deux étaient très certainement face à un ennemi. La jeune femme fléchit les jambes puis s'élança vers lui, son arme entre les mains.

\- Tu me diras de gré ou de force où se trouve Olympe !

Elle abattit l'épée de toutes ses forces sur Link, mais la Lame Purificatrice para puissamment l'attaque et créa une forte onde de choc qui fit écarquiller ses yeux. Le bruit produit la fit grimacer mais elle se reprit et attaqua de nouveau. Tous les passants les regardaient avec inquiétude... Le Héros esquiva avec habileté son arme et contre-attaqua avec une rapidité qui la surprit. Qui était ce type ?! Il sortait de l'ordinaire ! La soldate bloqua son épée et dérapa sur la terre, les traits crispés.

Même s'il le cachait, ce combat déboussolait l'hylien : il avait l'impression de se battre contre une Olympe très expérimentée et hargneuse.

\- Link, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria sa compagne en accourant. Que se passe-t-il ??

Les deux combattants se figèrent soudainement et des frissons parcoururent l'échine du chevalier. Il se retourna d'un coup.

\- Ne reste pas là, Olympe !

\- Mais de quoi parl...

Ses yeux glissèrent vers le deuxième combattant et son cœur rata un battement. Sa tête parut exploser alors qu'un vif sentiment se répandait en elle. La voyageuse cessa de courir pour se mettre à marcher, les lèvres frémissantes. Son visage avait subitement blêmi tandis que son cœur battait bien trop rapidement dans sa poitrine.

\- As...trid ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Olympe ! s'exclama l'inconnue en se précipitant vers elle après avoir rangé son épée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent brusquement dans les bras et éclatèrent bruyamment en sanglots. Link en restait sans voix. Il était perdu. Cette situation le dépassait totalement.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée... murmura Olympe en renforçant son emprise. À un point tel que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

\- Idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie aussi soudainement ?! Mère en est malade d'inquiétude ! Sans parler de père... Par les déesses, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, pauvre folle...

Les larmes de la voyageuse tombèrent sur son épaule et firent serrer son cœur.

\- Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... répéta-t-elle, éplorée.

Link tenta de s'approcher, accablé par l'état de sa compagne.

\- Olympe... l'appela-t-il doucement.

Astrid se tourna d'un coup vers lui avec agressivité.

\- Écarte-toi, Olympe ! Ce type est bien trop suspect !

\- Co...Comment ? Non, tu te trompes ! C'est Link, mon compagnon de voyage ! Et aussi...

Elle baissa la tête, très honteuse. Olympe se sentit très mal. La honte la rongea.

\- Il... Il est celui que j'ai choisi...

Astrid crut que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête tant son effroi était grand.

\- QUOI ?! rugit-elle en se mettant tout-à-coup face à elle. ES-TU FOLLE ?? DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ, OLYMPE !

La soldate fut brutalement tirée en arrière et Link vint s'interposer entre elles, le visage sombre. Il dirigea son épée vers elle et plaça son bras droit devant son amie pour la protéger. Astrid put nettement apercevoir la marque au creux de son cou ; son sang se glaça.

\- Pour l'amour des déesses, Olympe... Co...comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ? souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Tu as perdu la tête...

\- Qui es-tu ? lui lança durement Link en la transperçant du regard.

Tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, Olympe posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je... Je te présente ma sœur jumelle... Elle s'appelle Astrid.

\- Attends... quoi ? Mais... tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux de se séparer de sa jumelle, Link... Rien que de penser à elle... J'avais envie de pleurer...

\- Olympe... dit sa sœur, tout autant bouleversée.

Link ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il...s'interposer ? Cette affaire ne le concernait pas... Le visage de la soldate devint plus fermé et l'un de ses poings se crispa.

\- Olympe, il est temps que tu reviennes à la maison. Je suis venue te chercher pour que tu puisses rentrer dans les meilleures conditions, et pour t'avertir. Si tu restes encore ici, la sanction que tu endureras sera d'autant plus lourde... Es-tu seulement consciente de ce que tu risques ? Les plus grands chasseurs de prime sont à ta recherche ! Clau...Claudius est à ta recherche...

À ce nom, Olympe tressaillit et une grande peur se propagea en elle comme une traînée de poudre. Sa jumelle lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Je t'en prie, viens avec moi... Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Eldry m'attend, à un kilomètre d'ici.

\- Astrid...

\- Ta place est à Panahpolis ! Tu sais très bien que le voyage de la Marcation ne t'est pas autorisé ! Sans parler du déshonneur qui accable notre famille... Père essaie de cacher au mieux ta disparition, mais les autres dirigeants risquent de bientôt tout découvrir !

Olympe secoua la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur sa joue.

\- Tu... Tu ne comprends pas, Astrid...

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, bon sang ? Explique-toi, à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches tout, hein ? cria sa sœur, affligée. Est-ce que tu sais combien de nuits blanches j'ai passé à te chercher ? Combien de fois j'ai dû me retenir de pleurer devant mes compagnons parce qu'ils prenaient de tes nouvelles ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et pas à tes proches, hein ??!

La voyageuse éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, et Link dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à genoux. Le cœur de la jumelle parut se déchirer face à ce spectacle. Tout ça avait aussi dû être très dur pour Olympe... Mais pourquoi... Elle ne comprenait pas son aînée.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas rentrer... articula difficilement Olympe, la voix chevrotante.

Astrid déglutit difficilement.

\- Je suis partie... en me disant que tu ferais une bien meilleure dirigeante que moi. Regarde-toi... tu as plus belle allure, tu as l'âme d'un chef, du charisme, tu es bien plus adroite que moi, tu sais te battre... Tu possèdes tout ce que je n'ai pas, Astrid. Je pensais sincèrement que... que tu prendrais ma place...

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Je n'en ai pas le droit, Olympe... Je t'en supplie, rentre avec moi et accomplie le destin que tu avais toujours accepté. Père et mère comptent sur toi.

La soldate vit sa sœur prendre la main du jeune homme en secouant la tête. Olympe n'osa plus affronter son regard : cela lui faisait bien trop mal... La première séparation avait été si dure pour elle... Mais là, c'en était devenu trop.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons. Viens, Link. Rentrons.

En les voyant s'éloigner, Astrid se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à sentir le goût ferreux du sang. Elle se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main pour éviter de pleurer.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Olympe ! cria-t-elle, inconsolable. Je te donne une chance pour que ton retour se passe du mieux possible... Ils te retrouveront ! Claudius et ses compagnons sont déjà ici !

La voyageuse marcha dignement jusqu'à la maison de Link mais s'écroula dans ses bras, une fois à l'intérieur, en poussant des plaintes déchirantes. Elle se cramponnait fortement à ses épaules, ce qu'elle exprimait n'était qu'une infime part de son désespoir.

\- Olympe... l'appela doucement Link, grandement attristé de la voir ainsi.

\- Je suis un monstre ! s'époumona-t-elle en plaquant sa tête contre son torse. J'ai horriblement fait souffrir les miens... Et maintenant, le pire des hommes est à ma recherche, ici même... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je suis perdue... Je vais payer le prix de ce voyage !

\- Olympe, calme-toi, s'il te plait...

Elle secoua violemment sa tête en redoublant ses pleurs.

\- C'est fini pour moi ! Ils vont me trouver, ils vont m'arracher à toi... Si je retourne à Panahpolis...

\- Je les empêcherai de te ramener de force ! lui assura-t-il d'une voix lourde de détermination. Ils ne peuvent pas t'obliger à rentrer chez toi. Tant que tu restes près de moi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne les laisserai pas te priver de ta liberté.

La châtaine renifla et Link posa une main protectrice sur sa tête.

\- Je comprends que tes retrouvailles avec ta sœur soient très dures. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être seule ?

\- Surtout pas... J'ai bien trop peur de sortir sans toi, maintenant...

\- Attends-moi ici. Je vais aller prévenir Baldinn que des hommes suspects te veulent du mal. Si jamais il les voit, il m'avertira et nous fuirons. D'accord ?

La jeune femme opina faiblement. Ils durent se séparer à contre-cœur, et le blond courut trouver le chef du village. Sans l'avertissement d'Elzier, comment Olympe aurait-elle su que Link se battait, et contre sa sœur ?

\- _Je t'avais prévenue, Olympe. Ma courte disparition les a emmenés jusqu'à toi... Il leur a suffi de suivre mes traces. L'absence d'Eldry était bien trop étrange. Sans parler des autres elvëschs qui sont connus car ils appartiennent à des chasseurs de prime..._

\- Elzier... Promets-moi d'être très vigilant, maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal pour te soutirer des informations.

\- _Non, toi promets-moi de faire très attention. Si jamais ils te retrouvaient, je ne pourrai rien faire..._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Link revint chez lui et trouva Olympe, assise contre la table de travail de sa cuisine, une bouteille de vin à moitié vide dans sa main. Son sang n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour.

\- Par Hylia, ne recommence pas à te soûler ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour lui prendre l'alcool et le placer en hauteur afin qu'il soit inaccessible. Reprends-toi, Olympe ! Ce n'est pas ça qui te fera oublier tes soucis !

\- Mais je... je suis si... inconsolable... Ma sœur, Astrid... Je venais à peine de la revoir et...et je l'ai renvoyée... Je suis horrible.

Link soupira lorsqu'elle se remit à pleurer. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore ivre. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se mit en tailleur.

\- Olympe, je crois qu'il est temps que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tout comme tu connais mon passé, je veux connaître le tien.

Elle hoqueta en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, puis elle fixa ses pieds, la gorge sèche.

\- Très bien... Il est temps que tu saches. Mais après t'avoir tout raconté, je ne veux pas que ton avis sur moi change.

Le Héros lui lança un regard interrogateur, mêlé à de l'étonnement.

\- Car moi, contrairement à toi, je fuis mon destin...


	20. Chapitre 20

**_" Je suis née dans l'une des plus grandes familles de Panah. Ayant vu le jour avant ma sœur jumelle, Astrid, je fus désignée héritière, comme le veut la tradition qui suit les dix grands dirigeants. Dès mes premières secondes, mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. "_**

\- Où est Olympe ? tonna la voix d'un homme à travers l'immense maison qu'il habitait.

Salvin de Mauboir était un grand homme au corps élancé et au visage creusé par le temps, reflétant à lui seul toute l'autorité dont faisaient part les dirigeants de Panah. Ses cheveux châtains, coupés très courts, avaient été soigneusement coiffés et contrastaient avec ses yeux d'un marron foncé perçant. La haute figure de Panahpolis entra dans le salon de sa demeure en affichant un air furieux.

\- La jeune héritière est sortie, maître. répondit humblement une servante en baissant la tête.

\- Comment ?! Mais c'est incroyable ! C'est au moins la huitième fois en deux semaines ! Trouvez-la moi. Et vite. ordonna-t-il sèchement en repartant vers son bureau.

\- Bien.

Assise sur une grosse branche d'un chêne vert, une petite fille âgée de neuf ans balançait joyeusement ses pieds dans le vide en chantonnant une mélodie que lui avait enseigné sa mère. À moitié cachée par les branchages, elle se plaisait à écouter les divers sons de la nature et à observer les oiseaux dont le nid avait été construit près de la cime de l'arbre. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé cet endroit, l'enfant aimait venir s'y réfugier et découvrir un peu plus le vaste jardin de sa maison.

\- Mademoiselle Olympe ! l'appela une voix lointaine. Par Din, descendez vite avant de vous faire mal !

La fillette souffla de mécontentement et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Votre père demande à vous voir ! Il s'impatiente...

La domestique, qui répondait au nom d'Ysoir, arriva en courant et lança un regard presque suppliant à sa jeune maîtresse. Olympe fit la moue avant de se résigner à descendre. Elle savait très bien quelle était la raison de cet appel, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y faire face. L'enfant suivit Ysoir avec désinvolture jusqu'au bureau de son père. Cette pièce était le lieu de son travail, regroupant d'innombrables bibliothèques et armoires où avaient été disposés de multiples dossiers sur le pays. Des piles de feuilles se dressaient sur le bureau d'un noir ébène, quelques statues occupaient les coins vides de la pièce et rendaient paradoxalement l'ambiance austère.

Quand Olympe passa la porte, elle trouva sa jumelle assise face à son père qui croisait sévèrement les bras. Leur mère, Clémence, se tenait dignement en retrait et gardait le silence.

L'aînée vint rejoindre sa sœur puis prit place à ses côtés en évitant le regard dur de son père. Elle n'aimait guère ces moments : Olympe savait qu'elle se ferait sermonner. Quant à Astrid, elle patientait, bien droite dans son fauteuil. Sa ressemblance avec sa sœur était telle qu'elle fut obligée de couper ses cheveux pour marquer une véritable différence. Leurs yeux, leurs cheveux, leur taille, leur morphologie étaient les mêmes. Seul le timbre de leurs voix pouvait être légèrement différencié par leur mère.

\- Tu es en retard, Olympe. Je n'aime pas que tu sortes sans prévenir. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? s'écria Salvin de Mauboir, en frappant le bureau de ses mains. Une jeune fille de bonne famille n'a pas à quitter sa demeure !

La petite châtaine se renfrogna en croisant à son tour les bras.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Olympe sursauta avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il était si furieux qu'elle en eut des frissons.

\- Mon amour, calme-toi... le pria d'une voix douce sa femme. Ce n'est pas pour la sermonner que tu lui as demandé de venir.

Clémence était une femme de taille moyenne, au corps frêle ravagé par la maladie. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été noués sur le côté et tombaient le long de sa poitrine, ses yeux verts témoignaient d'une réelle fatigue qu'elle essayait pourtant de cacher. La maîtresse de maison portait dignement une longue robe rouge, couleur nationale, qui soulignait les quelques courbures de son corps.

Son mari soupira et reprit son calme rapidement.

\- Mes filles, vous savez quel est le futur qui vous a été choisi. Il est temps d'en prendre la voie que nous vous avons préparé. Astrid, tu es libre de décider de ton avenir. As-tu réfléchi après notre discussion, la semaine dernière ?

\- Oui, père. répondit-elle en se levant. Je veux intégrer l'école militaire. Laissez-moi y entrer !

Elle s'inclina devant son père pour montrer sa détermination quant à devenir un soldat servant son pays. Depuis toute petite, Astrid aimait manier les épées de bois et se battre contre les petits garçons de son rang.

\- Tu as mon autorisation, Astrid. Je suis fier de ton choix. Tu honores ta famille. À ta majorité, tu seras libre d'effectuer le voyage de la Marcation. Quant à toi...

Il fixa durement Olympe, qui déglutit difficilement. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Depuis l'âge de raison, elle connaissait son avenir, si souvent répété par ses deux parents.

\- Tu suivras une éducation approfondie avec le précepteur que je t'ai choisie. annonça son père. Tu apprendras tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ton Etat, sur sa gestion, mais aussi sur les devoirs d'une épouse. Le jour de tes dix-huit ans, nous te présenterons ton futur mari afin de poursuivre la tradition. En tant qu'ainée, c'est à toi que revient ce devoir.

\- Oui, père... souffla l'enfant en baissant la tête.

\- Ta mère t'enseignera tout son savoir. Tâche d'être rigoureuse.

o0o

**_" Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai toujours accepté le futur que m'avait choisie mes parents. J'étais même fière de poursuivre la tradition. Le mariage et la lourde éducation imposée n'étaient pas un problème."_**

\- Olympe ! s'exclama sa sœur en courant derrière elle dans le couloir. Tu viens, on va jouer à la princesse capturée ! Moi je serai le soldat qui tue tous les monstres.

L'aînée se retourna et lança un regard désolé à Astrid.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps... Je dois suivre mon cours de mathématiques.

\- Ah... Juste après, alors ?

\- Non, mère doit m'apprendre à coudre.

Olympe s'excusa tristement puis partit rejoindre son précepteur qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa sœur. Elles ne pouvaient se voir qu'aux repas, et le soir avant de se coucher. Cette séparation fut difficilement vécue par les deux sœurs, d'autant plus quand Astrid dut partir pour loger à l'école militaire. C'est ainsi que les deux sœurs ne purent se voir qu'une seule fois par mois. Parfois, c'était durant de longues semaines qu'elles ne purent se parler.

o0o

\- Tu sais, Olympe, tu dois dévouer ta vie à ceux qui t'entourent. lui dit sa mère, une main posée délicatement sur sa tête. Tu dois faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les tiens.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je fais tous les jours ? Je vous aide du mieux que je peux, je participe à certaines tâches de nos domestiques, je...

Clémence posa un doigt sur la bouche de sa fille et lui adressa un fin sourire.

\- Je suis au courant, ma fille. Mon devoir en tant que mère est de te le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu sois une femme. Et à ton tour, tu l'enseigneras à tes enfants.

La petite châtaine hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'attraper ses mains dans son dos.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller dans le bois, derrière la maison ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Mon maître ne peut pas me donner un cours car il a eu un empêchement !

\- Olympe... soupira Clémence en fronçant les sourcils.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Oncle Norbert a promis de m'emmener à la cérémonie du pacte !

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent à sa dernière phrase et une vague d'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais si ton père appréciera de savoir que tu t'es liée avec un elvësch...

\- Je vous en supplie... Je veux participer à cette tradition ! Vous qui êtes si attachés aux coutumes...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa entrer un petit homme au ventre fort rebondi, et chauve. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant, qui se précipita vers cet être qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

\- Oncle Norbert !

Le frère de Clémence prit la fillette pour la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le regard d'incompréhension que lui jeta sa sœur le fit rire fortement.

\- Pardonne moi, Clémence. Je ne devrais pas écouter aux portes mais ta fille parlait si fort que mon attention a été attirée.

\- Que... Que fais-tu ici ?

Il tapota le dos d'Olympe.

\- J'ai préféré venir chercher ta fille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est l'aînée d'un dirigeant qu'elle n'a pas le droit de nouer un pacte devant la déesse.

\- Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... gémit sa mère, très inquiète. Ce sont les plus gros animaux que nous connaissons...

Norbert en avait pleinement conscience. Seulement, les elvëschs ne sont pas les prédateurs des hommes, par conséquent ils ne sont pas si dangereux. À part s'ils se sentent directement menacés. Il tenta de rassurer sa sœur en lui promettant qu'il avait les choses en main, puis Olympe put s'éclipser discrètement avec lui en se dissimulant sous une longue cape grise. En effet, elle ne pouvait se montrer explicitement en public de peur d'être reconnue, voire attaquée par des ennemis du peuple. Son oncle, lui, ne dirigeait pas le pays. Il n'était qu'un orfèvre dont le commerce marchait très bien. Étant né après Clémence, il eut le choix de choisir son avenir.

Norbert conduisit sa nièce non pas dans les bois derrière sa maison mais dans l'immense forêt à l'orée de la ville. Sur leur route, d'autres enfants et jeunes adolescents se pressaient pour rejoindre une plaine sur laquelle devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. L'oncle se baissa vers la fillette puis lui chuchota :

\- Ta sœur sera aussi présente. Je l'ai déjà avertie de ta venue. Si vous voulez vous revoir, vous allez devoir être discrètes.

Olympe en eut des frissons. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elles ne dormaient plus sous le même toit et qu'elles se manquaient. Cette annonce mit la châtaine de si bonne humeur qu'elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même en riant pour exprimer sa joie. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu, le cœur de l'enfant rata un battement dans sa poitrine : devant elle se tenait une vingtaine de grands animaux aux pelages clairs et aux longues ailes majestueuses. Leurs corps étaient semblables à ceux d'un guépard sans taches, leurs queues étaient composées d'une multitude de longues plumes presque blanches ressemblant à celles d'un paon. Deux autres, presque aussi longues que leurs corps, partaient de l'arcade sourcilière. Leurs cous étaient légèrement plus allongés que ceux des félins ordinaires.

Olympe fut si émerveillée qu'elle resta figée au milieu du chemin durant plusieurs secondes.

\- Allons, jeune fille ! rit son oncle en la prenant par la main. Ne tardons pas.

Un fort rugissement fit hérisser ses poils ; elle était vraiment captivée. Deux mains vinrent alors lui cacher la vue pour la surprendre.

\- Devine qui je suis ! la défia une fois familière.

Olympe se retourna d'un coup et prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Astrid, pourtant endurcie par les éprouvants entraînements qu'elle suivait, se mit à son tour à pleurer en murmurant le prénom de sa sœur. Leur oncle fut lui aussi touché par ces retrouvailles. Mais les lourds regards soupçonneux qui pesaient sur elles l'obligea à les séparer.

\- Il est temps d'y aller. La cérémonie va commencer.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent et le suivirent docilement jusqu'à la prêtresse qui organisait l'événement.

\- Mon groupe est là. lui montra discrètement Astrid. Pour passer en année supérieure, nous devons avoir une monture.

La grande majorité des apprentis soldats étaient des garçons. Il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq filles. Astrid portait un petit équipement léger qui imitait celui des guerriers de Panah. Son aînée en fut admirative. Tous les enfants présents se réunirent autour de la prêtresse : ce rituel du lien, le plus important de tous, ne pouvait se faire qu'à l'enfance car c'était la seule période où les elvëschs acceptaient de nouer un pacte d'égalité. En effet, pour le peuple d'Olympe, tous les êtres vivants étaient considérés comme égaux à l'homme. Toutes les vies se valaient. Toutes les vies étaient importantes. La prêtresse expliqua rapidement ce que les enfants devaient faire : ils marcheraient jusqu'aux animaux puis attendraient qu'un elvësch les choisisse. Seulement, ils devaient y aller chacun à leur tour. Olympe décida donc de se porter volontaire pour rassurer les autres.

Courageusement, la petite châtaine se dirigea vers le groupe conséquent des créatures et les observa alors que ses mains tremblaient. Certaines la regardaient avec méfiance, d'autres grognaient... D'autres encore ne lui prêtaient même pas attention. Astrid, de son côté, priait de toutes ses forces les déesses afin que sa sœur s'en sorte indemne. À côté de ces créatures immenses, la fillette ressentait bien à quel point sa présence n'était qu'insignifiante. Un petit elvësch, qui l'avait remarquée bien avant qu'elle ne vienne vers le groupe, la suivait attentivement du regard, baissant, relevant la tête sans arrêt pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Visiblement, cette frêle humaine l'intéressait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. L'instinct le poussa pourtant à grogner faiblement puis à courir vers l'enfant avant de bondir devant elle.

Olympe recula d'un coup en retenant un cri étouffé de frayeur puis elle s'immobilisa face à cet animal d'un blanc éclatant qui mesurait plus de six mètres de long. Il était encore jeune. Elle aussi sentait une force l'attirer vers lui. Machinalement, la châtaine tendit la main en sa direction, la retira légèrement quand il montra les crocs, puis réussit à lui effleurer le museau. Une faible décharge électrique eut lieu, et le cou de l'elvësch se courba aussitôt.

\- C'est lui ! souffla Norbert, absorbé par cette scène extraordinaire.

Olympe passa alors une main sur son museau, une autre sous sa mâchoire, puis ferma les yeux pour formuler le serment qu'elle avait appris :

\- Devant la déesse Maurdrid, je jure de te considérer comme mon égal, de te protéger, de veiller sur toi et de te venir en aide si tu en as besoin.

Elle posa un genou à terre.

\- Accepte que je devienne ton maître comme j'accepte que tu deviennes le mien.

La créature émit un fort bruit s'apparentant à celui d'un ronronnement.

\- Je réponds au nom d'Olympe. Toi, tu te nommes Elzier. À présent, et pour toujours, nous sommes liés par la déesse.

L'elvësch se dégagea de l'emprise d'Olympe et vint la lécher pour lui témoigner son affection. La plus jeune sœur fut encore plus émerveillée et dut se retenir d'hurler le prénom de son aînée. Plus tard, son tour vint et put aussi se lier à une créature répondant au nom d'Eldry.

Quand Salvin de Mauboir apprit ce qu'avaient fait ses filles, il entra dans une colère telle qu'Astrid manqua de revenir vivre dans la maison familiale. Quant à Olympe, sa relation avec son père ne fit que se dégrader davantage.

o0o

Allongée dans son lit et prête à s'endormir, Olympe écoutait l'histoire contée par sa mère. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le rebord du matelas et caressait tendrement les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Il existe un royaume, par-delà la mer, qui se nomme Hyrule. Quand j'avais ton âge, ma grand-mère me racontait toujours la même histoire. Elle me disait qu'un grand mal s'était abattu dessus et avait ravagé presque toutes les terres, tuant la famille royale et laissant derrière lui une région en ruines.

Le souffle de l'enfant se coupa en s'imaginant un tel pays.

\- Mais... Il ne viendra pas ici, hein ? Le Mal ... bredouilla Olympe en se faisant plus petite.

Clémence secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père et les autres dirigeants ne le laisseraient jamais approcher. N'oublie pas qu'un vaste étendu d'eau nous protège. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là !

La petite châtaine se redressa sur son lit, prête à entendre la suite, mais sa mère la força à se rallonger.

\- Ma grand-mère me disait que quelqu'un le retenait sceller. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais elle paraissait sûre d'elle.

\- Je n'irai jamais là-bas... frémit l'enfant en se tenant un bras.

Cela fit rire Clémence.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu à ça ? Après tout, c'est un bel avenir qui s'offre à toi, ici.

\- Oui !

La maîtresse de maison déglutit puis se leva après avoir soufflé la bougie sur la table de chevet. Elles se saluèrent et Clémence quitta sa fille en cachant son air désolé.

o0o

Les cheveux flottant à cause de la vitesse, le corps penché en avant pour se protéger, Olympe volait rapidement au-dessus de la forêt de Panahpolis sur le dos d'Elzier.

\- En piqué, Elzier ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant un poing vers l'avant.

\- _Accroche-toi bien !_

L'immense créature rugit bruyamment puis plongea vers le sol en rabattant ses ailes. Olympe poussa un cri de joie en sentant l'air lui fouetter le visage. Elle tenait solidement les barres argentées reliées à sa selle, et ses pieds reposaient sur ses étriers pour avoir un appui. La jeune adolescente avait maintenant douze ans et profitait d'un jour sans cours. Elle aimait tant voler sur l'elvësch... Elle se sentait si libre, à l'écart des contraintes que lui imposait sa condition d'héritière.

Elzier se mit brusquement à planer puis vint se poser près du lac constamment gelé de Panahpolis. En cette période d'été, la lumière du soleil se reflétait joliment dessus. Olympe sauta à terre puis courut vers la glace avant de se laisser glisser dessus.

\- Viens, Elzier !

\- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je suis bien trop lourd..._

\- Mais non, tout ira bien. Mère m'a dit que ce lac était gelé depuis des générations ! Il résiste même à l'été.

L'animal émit un faible soupir, posa avec hésitation une patte sur la glace, puis s'approcha lentement de son amie en examinant chaque parcelle sous lui.

\- Tu vois ! Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant, un craquement se fit entendre et lui donna la chair de poule.

\- _Olympe !_ paniqua sa fidèle monture. _Ne... Ne bouge surtout pas !_

Le visage de la châtaine se décomposa d'un coup et sa peau pâlit rapidement.

\- _Je vais m'envoler pour retirer mon poids de la glace !_

\- D'ac... d'accord... murmura Olympe d'une voix tremblante.

Elzier déploya ses ailes de part et d'autre, fléchit les pattes puis se donna une grosse impulsion pour s'envoler. La glace se fendit sous les pieds de l'adolescente qui sombra inexorablement dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Aussitôt, ses muscles se crispèrent, son souffle se bloqua et elle fut lentement entraînée vers les profondeurs.

\- _OLYMPE !!!_

o0o

Salvin de Mauboir traitait un dossier très important quand un puissant tremblement l'arracha de sa concentration. Il se précipita vers sa fenêtre et découvrit un elvësch tenant dans sa gueule le corps inconscient de sa fille. Ysoir, la servante, accourut en hurlant d'horreur et prit dans ses bras l'adolescente. Quelques instants plus tard, Clémence arriva en appelant désespérément sa fille.

\- Elle respire, madame ! l'informa immédiatement la domestique. Mais elle est en hypothermie...

\- Emmenez-là vite devant la cheminée !!

La servante courut dans la maison et déposa l'adolescente près d'un grand feu. Elle mit une grosse couverture sur elle puis la frotta pour réchauffer le plus rapidement son corps. La maîtresse de maison se tourna vers la créature blanche et la remercia grandement, les larmes aux yeux.

**Quatre ans plus tard...**

Astrid finit ses études cette année-là et devint lieutenant dans l'armée de Panahpolis. Bien entendu, elle fit la fierté de son père et de toute la famille. Mais cet heureux événement annonçait aussi autre chose : son retour dans la maison familiale jusqu'à qu'elle puisse s'établir et devenir totalement indépendante. Un soir d'été, elle vint rejoindre sa jumelle sur le balcon de sa chambre afin qu'elles puissent passer encore un peu plus de temps ensemble.

\- Tu as vu ? Il y a cette étonnante étoile qui brille encore, cette année. lui dit remarquer Olympe, accoudée contre le garde-fou.

\- Quoi, tu penses qu'elle représente une âme ? se moqua Astrid. Tu n'es plus une enfant. Les histoires d'oncle Norbert, c'est du passé.

L'aînée roula des yeux. Elle aimait tant ce que lui racontait le frère de sa mère. Un discret soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Dis, Astrid.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils en venant à son tour s'appuyer sur la rambarde.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le regard d'Olympe se posa sur les quelques réverbères allumés de la ville.

\- Tu vas le faire, le voyage traditionnel ? Je veux dire... tu veux être marquée ?

Le vif éclat de rire du jeune lieutenant la déstabilisa vraiment. Astrid balaya l'air de sa main pour se donner un peu de fraîcheur et se calmer.

\- J'ai dévoué ma vie à notre nation. Je ne peux pas la donner entièrement à quelqu'un.

\- Tu... Tu veux finir vieille fille ? s'écria Olympe, presque choquée.

Sa sœur arqua un sourcil avant de répliquer :

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

\- Mais...

\- En vérité, tu es bien trop attachée aux traditions, Olympe. déclara Astrid sur un ton froid.

L'ambiance s'était brusquement alourdie entre elles. Souvent, leurs avis divergeaient et créaient de petites tensions.

\- Cela te portera tort un jour ou l'autre.

\- Es-tu en train de dire qu'accepter mon futur mariage est une faute ?

Son ton monta un peu plus à chaque mot. Astrid se sépara de la barrière, tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Il n'y aura que toi pour le savoir. ajouta-t-elle avant de la quitter définitivement pour la soirée.

Olympe l'observa durement s'éloigner à travers les vitres. Elle n'aimait guère que sa sœur se mêle de son futur, car seule l'aînée devait en être concernée. Une des seules choses auxquelles elle aspirait, c'était le bonheur. Et par la même occasion, rendre les autres heureux.

o0o

Au beau milieu de la rue commerçante de Panahpolis, un vieil homme traînait péniblement un lourd sac de blé qu'il devait livrer à un boulanger non loin de là. Seulement, personne ne lui prêtait attention, ne se préoccupait de ses difficultés à porter sa marchandise. Il ahanait sous l'effort et était contraint de marquer souvent des temps de repos.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda une voix avec bienveillance.

Essoufflé, le vieillard tourna la tête vers une jeune fille dont les habits étaient dissimulés sous un long manteau, et sa tête camouflée sous une élégante capuche.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mademoiselle... lui dit-il en se sentant soulager.

Olympe attrapa à deux mains le sac, le cala sur sa hanche puis sourit au livreur.

\- Où devez-vous l'amener ?

\- Chez Paulus, mademoiselle. C'est le boulanger en face de la bijouterie.

Elle hocha la tête puis ils allèrent ensemble livrer le produit. Quotidiennement, c'était dans des situations semblables qu'elle aimait aider les autres et rendre leur journée meilleure.

o0o

\- Nous y sommes, ma fille... murmura Clémence en prenant ses mains, émue. Demain, tu auras enfin dix-huit ans et tu rencontreras ton mari. Comme moi, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans.

\- Mère... prononça Olympe en souriant doucement. En êtes-vous heureuse ?

La brune hocha la tête en se tamponnant les yeux de son mouchoir. La maîtresse de maison avait l'impression que ces dix dernières années n'en furent qu'une seule. Ses enfants avaient grandi si vite... Les voilà presque des femmes. Et l'une d'elles prendrait la relève. L'une d'elles recevrait l'héritage de plusieurs générations.

\- Tu as essayé ta robe ? lui demanda Clémence en marchant à travers toute la chambre. La première impression est la plus importante.

Elle vit Olympe déglutir.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je suis effrayée... avoua la châtaine en baissant la tête. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Après toutes ces années...

Sa mère la prit soudainement dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec tendresse.

\- Tu ne seras jamais assez prête pour affronter ce que le destin te prépare. Mais tu arriveras à le surmonter, comme tout humain de ce monde.

Olympe passa ses bras derrière son dos pour la serrer plus fortement contre elle. Le surlendemain, elle ne vivrait plus chez ses parents. Elle aurait la charge d'une maison, de ses domestiques... Et bien plus encore. À son tour, elle aurait des descendants et perpétuerait la tradition.

o0o

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les doigts entrelacés à cause de l'anxiété, Olympe attendait craintivement l'arrivée de son futur fiancé dans le salon, au côté de sa mère et de sa sœur en uniforme militaire. L'héritière portait une robe rouge, couleur de son peuple, et raffinée, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture en cuir joliment gravé. Ses cheveux furent attachés en une tresse qui formait une couronne derrière sa tête. Sans aucun doute, Olympe était très jolie. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment serait son mari, quels seraient ses goûts, son caractère, ses passions...

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte, arrêtant net le cœur de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne reparte de plus belle. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et elle eut l'impression de pâlir à vue d'œil. La poignée se baissa puis son père apparut de suite après, le visage rayonnant qui troubla aussitôt sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux...

\- Entre donc, Lancelin ! le pria Salvin de Mauboir alors qu'Olympe ne voyait toujours pas celui qui lui était promis. Ma fille t'attend.

Enfin... Elle allait enfin voir celui qui partagerait le restant de ses jours. Celui qui resta un inconnu jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Une main poussa un peu plus la porte pour permettre de passer, et le futur époux parut enfin. Le monde de la châtaine sembla s'écrouler autour d'elle, le temps s'arrêter et son sang cesser de couler. Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme de son âge qui se tenait devant elle...

\- Lancelin, voici ma fille, Olympe. la présenta son père en guidant son hôte vers elle.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer. avoua Lancelin d'une voix rauque.

Il n'était pas plus grand qu'elle : son visage aux traits sévères et ridé fit déglutir la jeune femme qui se sentit en détresse. Ses cheveux poivre et sel avaient été plaqués en arrière et brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Lancelin n'offrit pas un sourire à sa future femme. Il se contenta seulement de s'approcher d'elle en la toisant durement, finit par prendre sa main et y déposa un baiser qui donna un haut-le-cœur à Olympe. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

\- Lancelin de Foster, prétendant au poste de dirigeant. se présenta-t-il en se redressant.

Ce nom... Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Il y a quelques années, sa femme, Rose, était décédée suite à une violente pneumonie. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants.

\- Ma fille, dites quelque chose. lui ordonna Salvin en lui lançant un regard noir derrière son futur gendre.

\- Je... je...

Elle baissa la tête alors que ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas...

\- Pardonnez-la, je vous prie. lui demanda poliment Clémence en s'inclinant légèrement. Notre fille est troublée par votre présence. Elle sera plus ouverte lorsque vous ferez connaissance.

\- Soit. Je l'espère bien.

Lancelin replaça correctement son costume bien qu'il soit très bien ajusté, puis se tourna vers le maître de la demeure.

\- Pourrai-je m'entretenir seul avec elle ?

Le reste de la famille s'inclina avant de satisfaire sa demande. Olympe ne fut plus qu'en présence de cet homme qui lui donnait un fort sentiment de mal-être. Lancelin s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et vint enrouler une de ses mèches rebelles autour de son doigt. La châtaine, paralysée, déglutit en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je ne peux que me réjouir de constater à quel point je vous trouve ravissante, ma chère. minauda-t-il avant d'humer profondément les cheveux sur son doigt.

Des frissons de dégoût lui parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps. Le prétendant au poste de dirigeant replaça la mèche derrière sa délicate oreille.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas seulement porter votre attention sur ma "beauté", monsieur. répliqua Olympe avec un semblant de dureté dans la voix.

Elle se devait de rester digne. Lancelin esquissa son premier sourire, dévoilant une dentition déplorable.

\- Vous vous exprimez enfin. s'enthousiasma-t-il en posant son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sachez toutefois que je n'ai que faire de vos capacités. Mes domestiques s'occupent parfaitement de l'entretien de ma maison, et je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être soutenu par votre culture.

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent et une vive envie de lui rétorquer une phrase cinglante lui prit. Malheureusement, il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Ne vous indignez pas de la sorte ! Il faut bien que vous appreniez à me connaître.

\- Il suffit. Ce court moment avec vous m'a déjà prouvée que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. argua la châtaine en le contournant, outrée d'avoir eu affaire à un tel homme.

Lancelin la rattrapa par le poignet, la fit pivoter soudainement et vint écarter le tissu qui cachait pudiquement l'une de ses épaules.

\- Il est bien dommage que la tradition m'interdise de vous marquer le jour de vos dix-huit ans. grogna-t-il avec mécontentement. Ne pensez pas pouvoir me résister. J'utiliserai la force s'il faut vous faire plier.

Il la lâcha alors en affichant un sourire arrogant puis quitta la pièce pour retrouver son futur beau-père.

\- Monsieur, je fus ravi d'avoir rencontré votre fille. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera une épouse à la hauteur. Je reviendrai demain avec l'alliance.

\- Tout le bonheur est pour moi, Lancelin. C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir donner la main de ma fille à un futur dirigeant tel que vous.

Olympe se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Sa sœur, un genou posé à terre depuis l'arrivée de son futur beau-frère, regarda son aînée et décela le trouble qui la rongeait. Elle le savait... Astrid savait que la désillusion serait semblable à la foudre d'un éclair : brutale et irrémédiable.

o0o

\- Je vous en prie, père ! s'exclama Olympe dans le bureau de celui-ci. Je pensais épouser une personne de mon âge !

Le reste de la journée, elle l'avait passé dans sa chambre sans voir personne. Ce ne fut qu'au soir qu'elle eut le courage d'aller voir son père, seule. Salvin observait l'averse à travers les fines vitres de sa fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je t'ai choisie le meilleur parti. répliqua-t-il fermement. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Contente-toi d'assumer ton rôle, maintenant.

\- Ce... Cet homme est bien trop âgé, père ! Je ne peux accepter... Laissez-moi choisir celui qui partagera ma vie ! Vous ne serez pas déçu !

\- Tu oses remettre en cause la parole de ton père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si froide qu'Olympe frissonna.

Salvin lui fit face et la foudroya du regard, si bien qu'elle se fit encore plus petite. Si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, la châtaine allait devoir se montrer insistante.

\- Je vous en prie... Revoyez votre choix... Je ne peux épouser un homme qui a trois fois mon âge... Je ne pourrai jamais être heur...

\- SILENCE ! la coupa-t-il dans un cri puissant qui obligea Olympe à cacher ses oreilles.

Elle n'eut le temps de se reprendre que son père traversait en un éclair la pièce, parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et lui donna une gifle si violente que sa fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. C'en fut trop pour elle.. La jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et des sanglots emplirent alors la pièce.

\- Pathétique. cracha son père en la fixant, les bras croisés. Tu n'es bonne qu'à faire ton devoir d'épouse et à enfanter. Comment oses-tu croire que tu puisses t'opposer à moi ?! Ton destin est entre mes mains, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu épouseras Lancelin, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Les pleurs d'Olympe s'amplifièrent mais il n'en tint même pas compte. Au contraire, le dirigeant de Panah finit par soupirer de lassitude et revint derrière son bureau.

\- Regarde-toi. reprit-il sèchement. Tu es si faible, une incapable qui ne sait qu'accomplir des tâches de domestiques et qui se dit " cultivée". Ta sœur vaut bien mieux que toi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu naisses en premier ?!

Seuls les spasmes de sa fille lui répondirent. Une main posée au sol, Olympe se tenait la joue avec celle de libre et fixait vaguement sa jolie robe rouge.

\- Sors de cette pièce immédiatement. ordonna Salvin. Je ne veux plus te voir.

La châtaine avala difficilement sa salive, se leva avec difficultés, puis quitta silencieusement le bureau avant d'aller s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre pour y pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait... Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était avoir une vie heureuse et tranquille qui lui apporte le moins de regrets possibles. Mais elle sentait qu'en épousant cet homme, rien de ce qu'elle désirait ne se produirait. Devenir sa femme la révulsait. Elle refusait. Elle refusait, elle refusait ! Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent... Était-ce en vain ?! Tous ces efforts pour finir malheureuse... La voie qu'elle avait prise était-elle la mauvaise ? Olympe n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Et son père... Depuis bien longtemps il savait qui serait son gendre.

Elle envia si intensément sa sœur qu'elle dut se gifler une seconde fois pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par de noires pensées. Astrid avait encore la possibilité de faire le voyage de la Marcation. Mais Olympe, elle n'en avait pas le droit. La tradition...

Olympe attrapa avec rage son oreiller puis hurla toute sa colère et sa tristesse contre le tissu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant aliénée ? Elle haïssait ce sentiment. Elle n'était donc libre de rien ?! N'était-elle qu'un objet ?! La jeune femme se figea d'un coup, avant de lentement laisser le coussin s'échapper de ses mains. L'idée la plus insensée de sa vie lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je... peux partir... Je... Je le dois. bégaya-t-elle alors que sa tête se tournait machinalement vers un sac à dos de voyager, dans un coin.

Celui que lui avait offert son oncle à ses dix ans. Oui... Elle pouvait s'enfuir. Pour ne plus jamais revenir. S'enfuir pour enfin trouver la liberté qu'elle aimait tant. La précédente n'était qu'une illusion. Depuis sa naissance, elle portait des chaînes invisibles. Des chaînes qu'elle se devait de briser. Olympe s'empara du sac, le jeta d'un coup sur son lit puis courut vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Avec précipitation, elle chercha les vêtements les plus adaptés à son voyage, les jeta sur son lit, et se dirigea ensuite vers sa coiffeuse. Elle tira brutalement les tiroirs pour prendre avec elle tous ses bijoux ; ils lui serviraient de monnaie d'échange. Sans tarder plus, elle sortit une grosse boîte cachée sous son lit, retira le couvercle et attrapa avec délicatesse le glaive qui s'y trouvait. Lui aussi avait été offert par son oncle pour ses dix-sept ans. C'était une arme faite pour décorer plutôt que pour se battre.

Seulement, Olympe ne pouvait fuguer sans être armée. Elle était consciente des dangers que cela pouvait représenter. La jeune femme retira avec brusquerie sa robe qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et la remplaça par un pantalon presque noir et une tunique gris clair. Par-dessus, elle mit un corsage de cuir accompagné d'une ceinture à laquelle elle accrocha le glaive et une petite bourse. Son sac étant prêt, elle éteignit toutes les bougies de sa chambre puis ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre que la pluie martelait. Aussitôt des gouttes vinrent lui fouetter le visage et tacheter ses habits. Mais Olympe resta figée. Si elle passait l'ouverture, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais en arrière. Elle ne reverrait plus sa sœur, ni sa mère, ni même son oncle... Elle perdrait son unique foyer, ceux qu'elle aime... Seulement, pour une fois... Ce n'était pas les intérêts des autres qu'elle servait. C'était les siens. Uniquement les siens.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Olympe, tu dors ? lui demanda fortement Astrid dans le couloir pour se faire entendre.

Le cœur de l'aînée se serra si brutalement que de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pouvait encore renoncer... L'ouïe était le sens le plus développé de Panah, les murs des maisons étaient extrêmement bien insonorisés pour ne pas que le quotidien soit trop dérangeant. La foudre frappa, à quelques kilomètres de là. Olympe ne savait que faire... Sa raison lui hurlait de partir. Mais son cœur saignait en la suppliant de rester auprès de sa jumelle.

\- Je vous ai entendu, papa et toi...

Des perles d'eau salée rejoignirent celle de la pluie sur les joues d'Olympe. Quand elle posa un pied sur le rebord, sa poitrine sembla se déchirer. Quand elle fut entièrement entre l'ouverture, un grand vide s'empara d'elle et la força à se mordre le bras pour ne pas hurler.

**_Si je reste là, je ne serai jamais moi-même..._**

Ses jambes fléchirent et Olympe bascula sur le toit au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ses pieds dérapèrent sur les tuiles mouillées lorsqu'ils les heurtèrent, faisant glisser la jeune femme qui tomba au sol en gémissant. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien face à la douleur psychologique qu'elle éprouvait. La châtaine serra les dents puis se mit à courir à travers les rues de la ville malgré l'heure tardive. Les quelques passants furent surpris de voir une jeune femme passer désespérément devant eux, en pleurs. Elle ne devait pas se retourner... Cela lui ferait encore plus mal. Olympe se précipita vers la plaine.

\- Elzier !! hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Quelques instants plus tard, la majestueuse créature blanche atterrit devant elle, paniquée.

\- _Olympe ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par une heure et un temps pareils ?!_

Elle bondit sur son aile, courut vers son dos puis s'accrocha à la selle avant de lui crier de s'envoler. Elle était à bout... L'elvësch obéit malgré une certaine réticence. Lui qui ressentait toutes les émotions de son amie... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait depuis le matin, et il était terriblement inquiet.

\- Vole vers l'ouest. Il y a une mer... Traverse-la.

Olympe ne pouvait pas fuguer dans son propre pays, ils la retrouveraient trop vite. Mais... Qui aurait l'idée de venir la chercher dans un royaume détruit, ravagé ? Hyrule... Là-bas, peut-être pourra-t-elle effectuer le fameux voyage... Peut-être trouvera-t-elle la liberté à laquelle elle aspire tant. Elle prendrait les risques nécessaires pour y parvenir.

\- _Explique-moi, Olympe ! Pourquoi y a-t-il un sac de voyage sur ton dos ? Et cet accoutrement... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!_

Fouettée par la pluie glaciale, le voile d'une immense tristesse passa dans le regard de la jeune femme qui finit par éclater en sanglots, une nouvelle fois. C'était bien trop dur pour elle... Partir à la hâte, sans préparation psychologique...

\- Je... je ne peux pas rester ici... gémit-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant. J'ai été victime d'une illusion et... Et de ma...

Son emprise se resserra sur les manches de sa selle.

\- Naïveté. prononça-t-elle avec un profond dégoût envers elle-même.

\- _Mais tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça !_ s'emporta son grand ami. _As-tu songé aux conséquences ? As-tu oublié que fuir ton devoir, c'est trahir ta patrie ?!_

Olympe secoua la tête avant de se pencher en avant pour hurler toute sa désolation :

\- JE LE SAIS TOUT ÇA !

Un éclair frappa un arbre à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

\- _Olympe_... souffla Elzier doucement. _Si tel est ton choix, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Partout où tu iras, je te suivrai et je te protégerai._

Grâce à sa vitesse inégalable, l'elvësch parcourut Panah et l'océan en moins d'une heure, mais il survola ensuite un désert, peu accueillant. La nuit leur permit de passer inaperçus. Finalement, ils dépassèrent un petit massif montagneux et Olympe pria à sa monture de se poser sur une plage qui bordait un océan. Elle posa pied à terre et vint se blottir contre Elzier pour se réchauffer. Ce fut la première nuit qu'elle dormit dehors, à des kilomètres de ses parents, et dans des conditions déplorables. Sa détresse ne fit que croître. Elle pleura de longues heures.

o0o

Les joues caressées par une agréable chaleur, Olympe se réveilla lentement, accablée par une lourde fatigue. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et elle dut les refermer rapidement pour ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil levant. Lentement, elle se redressa, une main sur son front, et papillonna quelques instants des yeux pour s'habituer à la chaleureuse luminosité. L'aube lui réchauffait le cœur, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

\- _Comment tu te sens ?_

\- Tu le sais très bien...

L'animal de quinze mètres se mit sur ses pattes, secoua sa tête puis scruta les environs.

\- _Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Au royaume d'Hyrule. Enfin ce qu'il doit en rester...

Le cœur d'Olympe se serra et elle se prit le bras, malheureuse.

\- Tu dois partir, Elzier. Ils découvriront bientôt que je suis partie... Ta trace est facilement retrouvable. Si tu restes avec moi...

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux puis s'assit sur ses pieds, le visage contracté.

\- Ils viendront me chercher.

\- _Sûrement pas !!_ s'indigna la créature en frappant le sable de sa patte avant. _C'est bien trop dangereux ! Je ne te laisserai pas seule sur une terre inconnue. Laisse-moi te protéger !_

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je t'en prie... Ne rends pas la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

L'elvësch grogna.

\- _Il est hors de question que je parte !_

\- Ne m'oblige pas à rompre le lien, Elzier ! Tu sais ce qui arrive quand le pacte de la déesse est rompu.

Son ami se figea brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Il lança un regard suppliant à la jeune femme.

\- _Olympe_...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons quand même communiquer malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Je te donnerai des nouvelles. Quand tu seras avec ton groupe, feins de ne rien savoir. J'imagine que tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal à faire semblant d'être dévasté... Trouve n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas qu'ils se servent de toi afin de me retrouver.

\- _Olympe_... répéta Elzier en venant frotter son museau contre la châtaine.

Celle-ci le caressa sous la mâchoire.

\- Peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour, mon ami. Adieu...

Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de ce dernier instant passé ensemble, puis Olympe se remit debout avant de le quitter, sans se retourner. Pourtant, il le sentait... Il sentait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. L'elvësch émit un bruit rauque au font de sa gorge, déploya ses ailes puis s'envola contre son gré, le cœur lourd.

\- _Prends soin de toi, Olympe. S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas._

o0o

Olympe arpentait un petit chemin menant à une forêt qu'elle trouva immédiatement très jolie. En marchant entre les arbres, elle eut la joie de rencontrer deux voyageurs qui s'étonnèrent de la voir si fatiguée, mais elle les rassura. À la place, elle leur demanda des renseignements sur le royaume. Elle apprit donc l'histoire tragique des cinq prodiges, et l'arrivée d'un jeune guerrier qui accomplissait des miracles en délivrant des "Créatures Divines". Ils lui vantèrent son incroyable adresse à l'épée et tous ses exploits. En quatre jours, elle rencontra divers explorateurs, elle trouva deux relais où elle put dormir sans craindre pour sa vie.

C'est ainsi que plus tard, après être arrivée dans un troisième relais, d'autres voyageurs lui racontèrent les mêmes histoires. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le royaume n'était pas encore perdu. Peut-être avait-il une chance de retrouver sa beauté d'antan. Malgré la peine qui l'animait, Olympe se jura de rester fidèle à elle-même et de garder le sourire en restant positive, même si cela était très dur. Elle pensait constamment à sa famille. À son avenir. À ce qu'elle ferait. Un jour, sa mère lui avait évoqué un village de l'étrange nom de "Cocorico". Cela serait sa première destination.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle se reposait de son éreintant périple, elle croisa un jeune homme blond. Sur le moment, elle le trouva si attirant qu'elle oublia tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre précédemment en se perdant dans ses yeux. Elle se dit que, si les garçons hyliens étaient aussi mignons, elle regretterait encore moins d'être venue à Hyrule pour effectuer le voyage de la Marcation. Elle était bien consciente que le physique n'était pas le plus important chez quelqu'un. Mais ce garçon qu'elle venait de voir... Il avait vraiment quelque chose en plus. Sans qu'elle ne sache quoi exactement.


	21. Chapitre 21

Link restait sans voix. C'était donc ça... Tout prenait sens. Elle avait fui sa patrie, sa famille, dans l'unique but d'être heureuse. Elle avait fui un mariage arrangé qui compromettait son souhait. Et en fuyant son destin, Olympe avait déshonoré sa famille car elle n'avait pas respecté la tradition. Une stupide tradition... Elle avait tout quitté. La jeune femme avait abandonné tous ces êtres qu'elle aimait tant, à contrecœur... Et elle avait caché son chagrin durant tout ce temps.

\- Tu me reprochais de garder toute ma tristesse en moi mais... mais toi aussi... souffla-t-il, profondément touché.

\- Je ne pouvais pas en parler. J'en souffrais et j'en souffre toujours. S'ils me retrouvent, je n'ose imaginer la sanction qu'ils me feront subir...

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, les traits déformés par l'horreur.

\- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas ! Si seulement ces satanées coutumes n'existaient plus ! C'est si injuste... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de décider seule de mon futur ? Tout est de ma faute... Tout. Absolument tout... Mais... si je commence à me morfondre à cause de ma fugue et de tout ce que j'ai laissé... Comment pourrai-je un jour être heureuse ? Je me sentirai toujours profondément aliénée par un sentiment de culpabilité. Et je ne peux l'accepter, même si penser à ma famille me fait mal... Maintenant, tu dois sûrement me voir d'un mauvais œil... Toi qui t'accroches à ton destin... Te voilà face à une lâche...

Une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule et eut pour effet de la détendre un peu, même si la jeune femme restait malheureuse.

\- Détrompe-toi, je suis admiratif devant ta force. avoua-t-il en souriant doucement. Tu as dû faire un choix très dur, et très rapidement. Cela t'a demandée beaucoup de courage, Olympe. Certes, tu dois aujourd'hui en affronter les conséquences, mais je serai là pour t'épauler.

Lentement, elle retira ses mains de son visage puis leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

\- Ton but est d'être heureuse. Le mien est de redonner espoir aux autres. Fais-moi confiance, je t'aiderai à t'en sortir, d'accord ?

Olympe renifla en essuyant les parcelles de peau mouillées par ses larmes puis elle acquiesça en venant se réfugier dans ses bras. Quelle chance avait-elle de l'avoir rencontré... Les bras de son compagnon lui apportèrent aussitôt une chaleur réconfortante et la confortèrent. Link savait qu'elle avait terriblement besoin d'être soutenue ; il se devait d'adoucir sa peine du mieux possible. Le jeune homme comprenait que sa séparation avec Astrid, sa jumelle, avait dû être très violente, car leur lien était très fort. Il mit une main sur sa chevelure châtaine puis posa le visage d'Olympe contre lui.

\- Ta sœur serait-elle capable de transmettre ta position actuelle ?

L'étrangère fit non de la tête en reniflant.

\- A...Astrid ne le fera pas. Je la connais bien...

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Si jamais tu devais sortir dans le village, je t'accompagnerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Il plaça correctement une mèche derrière l'oreille de son amie, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Sans le vouloir, elle séchait ses larmes sur la tunique du Prodige. Un peu consolée, Olympe releva la tête et dévoila ses joues et ses yeux, rougis par ses pleurs. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans un état convenable, mais qui d'autre à part elle s'en souciait ? Cela touchait Link, au contraire.

\- Olympe, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. C'est le meilleur moyen pour accepter ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

En se levant, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais Link la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal et la guida jusqu'au lit pour être certain que tout se passe bien. Il attendit que la châtaine sombre dans le sommeil pour redescendre et s'appuyer sur la table, déboussolé. Olympe n'était pas seulement issue d'une famille aisée... Son père faisait partie des dix dirigeants de son pays, et Olympe devait lui succéder. Il était donc attiré par une damoiselle d'une grande importance... Lui, un simple chevalier, aimait de nouveau une fille qu'il pensait inaccessible. Pourtant, cette marque qu'il portait sur sa peau... n'était-ce pas la promesse d'Olympe ? Son refus de rentrer chez elle n'avait-il pas été assez clair pour lui ?

C'était étrange... Depuis quelques temps, son corps s'embrasait rien qu'en pensant à la jeune femme... Avait-il déjà ressenti cela, auparavant ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Link tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira en constatant que le ciel était dégagé. Il voulait faire une surprise à Olympe. Il en ressentait le besoin. De plus, l'hylien voulait être le seul à occuper ses esprits.

o0o

Encore sous l'emprise de la fatigue, Olympe se redressa sur le matelas, les cheveux ébouriffés et les membres engourdis. Elle trouva un petit mot à son adresse, placé en évidence sur la table de chevet. Link, à travers les quelques lignes, lui demandait de venir le rejoindre près du chêne, dans son jardin. Malgré son visage encore marqué par la tristesse, la voyageuse réussit à esquisser un petit sourire. La fin de la journée approchait à grands pas, et le ciel prenait quelques teintes orangées à l'horizon. Elle décida de changer de tenue et remit la robe qu'elle avait porté à Euzéro, une fois. Une robe rouge, certes, mais qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Olympe était loin de renier son peuple. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer pour autant...

Assez rapidement, elle arrangea ses cheveux puis courut rejoindre Link, allongé sous le chêne vert. Le voyant immobile, les yeux fermés et une jambe repliée, elle opta pour une marche silencieuse et s'assit à côté de lui, attendrie. Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange, elle se sentait capable de le regarder ainsi des heures...

\- Tu dors ? chuchota-t-elle, finalement peu certaine.

\- Non, je fais semblant pour que tu puisses m'admirer.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire de gêne à la châtaine qui replaça ses cheveux attachés malgré leur bonne position. Link entrouvrit un œil avant de se relever en s'époussetant.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendue trop longtemps...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Totalement vidée. répondit-elle, le cœur lourd. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour...pour digérer tout ça.

Link hocha la tête et observa l'horizon, un bras sur son genou relevé.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Une légère brise fit bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre, des souvenirs remontèrent en conséquent à l'esprit du blond. Olympe l'entendit soupirer agréablement.

\- Ça me rappelle la première fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Il ancra ses iris dans ceux de la jeune femme et la captiva immédiatement. Elle eut du mal à respirer.

\- Tu étais assise sous un chêne vert. Exactement comme celui-ci.

\- C'est...c'est vrai... reconnut-elle en se revoyant au relais des Alpages.

\- Je dois t'avouer que ton regard m'avait paru spécial, quand nous nous sommes dévisagés. Dans le bon sens du terme, évidemment. Le jour suivant, j'avais décidé de partir pour Elmith. Quand le propriétaire du relais m'a annoncé que tu étais partie tôt vers Cocorico, avec pour seule arme un glaive, j'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu la tête.

Link rit doucement en se remémorant les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir.

\- Si le chemin pour Elmith n'avait pas été le même que pour Cocorico, je ne serais jamais venu te sauver, je crois.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais eu de la chance, ce jour-là... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Olympe réfléchit un instant, avant de secouer la tête négativement

\- Non, vraiment rien. Je suis déçue, tu aurais pu m'être envoyé par les déesses.

Elle imita une sorte de moue qui ne parvint pas à convaincre le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'arquer les sourcils.

\- Pardonnez-moi, gente demoiselle. Accepteriez-vous mes excuses ?

Olympe croisa les bras et regarda sur le côté, comme si elle prenait les airs d'une grande dame qui ne se laissait pas facilement intimidée.

\- Je ne sais si ce sera possible, Héros.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi employer les grands moyens.

La voyageuse l'entendit matérialiser quelque chose, puis un bruit significatif eut lieu et la surprit. Elle dévisagea alors Link, le regard interrogateur, et fut d'autant plus stupéfaite en le voyant porter son glaive archéonique derrière sa tête. D'un geste vif, il coupa l'une des mèches de sa queue de cheval puis la lui tendit, rougissant. En comprenant la portée de son geste, le cœur d'Olympe rata un battement sous l'émotion. Sa main vint cacher sa bouche pour dissimuler son trouble malgré ses yeux brillants qui en disaient long sur son état d'âme. Elle était si émue qu'elle n'eut pas de suite les mots. Link fut rassuré qu'elle soit autant touchée.

\- Tu... Par les déesses... Es-tu conscient de ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle, terriblement embarrassée.

\- Bien sûr. C'est une pratique qui n'existe plus de nos jours, à Hyrule. Mais il y a un siècle, elle était très courante.

\- M-Mais... n'est-ce pas qu'aux femmes de faire ça ?

Il sourit, amusé par son trouble, et fit disparaître le glaive.

\- Non.

\- Mais sais-tu au moins ce que cela représente ? Je...

De sa main désormais libre, le chevalier attrapa celle d'Olympe et y déposa délicatement ses cheveux dedans avant de faire refermer ses doigts dessus.

\- J'ose espérer que les sentiments que je te porte t'aient convaincue, Olympe. susurra le Héros en la regardant avec quiétude.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit, prise de court, mais elle demeurait paralysée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ainsi que celui de Link. Elle n'eut pas même pas la force de pousser un faible cri quand le Héros la fit basculer sur l'herbe, une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche. Les yeux écarquillés, la châtaine en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi placée, elle se sentait impuissante, mais toutefois en sécurité. Elle n'éprouvait aucune peur. La chevelure du jeune homme lui caressa le visage quand il baissa la tête vers elle. Olympe déglutit faiblement et ferma les yeux quand elle perçut les deux lèvres tièdes du Prodige au creux de son cou. Sa peau fut parcourue par des frissons et elle se crispa quand son ventre se tordit.

\- Link... souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Une larme roula sur sa joue puis tomba vers son oreille, suivie par ses semblables. En percevant ses brusques contractions, Link releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, peiné qu'elle se remette dans cet état. Il essuya ses larmes en prenant soin de rester doux dans ses gestes.

\- Merci... merci de m'accepter... telle que je suis. Merci...

Elle fut coupée par le timoré baiser que le Héros déposa sur sa bouche. Olympe émit un faible geignement en profitant de ce contact. Son souffle chaud effleura la peau de l'hylien et lui procura quelques frémissements. Il exerça une plus forte pression sur ses lèvres, les paupières closes, et il lui caressa la joue. Le chant des oiseaux qui les accompagnait rendait cet instant encore plus envoûtant. Link se releva légèrement et la regarda profondément. Il savait que sa compagne aimait ses yeux. Ses rougeurs ne le trompaient pas.

\- Alors ça y est... murmura-t-elle. Tous les deux, nous sommes d'authentiques partenaires...

Il esquissa un beau sourire, les yeux plissés sous l'attendrissement.

\- Jusqu'à la fin. Olympe, je...

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il s'arrête immédiatement de parler avant qu'il ne dise de bêtises.

\- Le véritable sentiment amoureux n'arrive que pendant la relation.

\- Pourtant, je tombe peu à peu amoureux de toi...

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire, touchée par ses paroles.

\- Ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire... Redis-le moi dans un mois, d'accord ?

L'incompréhension qui passa sur le visage de son amant la fit doucement rire mais elle s'empressa de le surprendre en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il soit pris de court, Link s'assit en même temps que la châtaine, face à elle et confus.

\- Est-ce que, tous les deux... commença-t-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation à cause de sa pudeur. Nous formons un couple ?

Les yeux d'Olympe s'agrandirent puis elle hocha la tête, radieuse. Les picotements dans son cou la figèrent soudainement, ce qui interpella son compagnon. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle baissa alors le regard vers sa peau et réussit à apercevoir un fin et discret trait qui la fit frémir. Incroyable... Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un garçon d'un peuple différent puisse lui laisser un motif sur la peau. Même Link n'en revenait pas.

\- Notre dessin est identique ! remarqua-t-il, hébété.

\- C'est... vraiment étrange. Normalement, ils devraient être différents. C'est sûrement dû au fait que nous n'avons pas les mêmes origines.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- N-Non, pas du tout.

Il fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, fais-moi confiance. Je trouve ça juste étonnant, car c'est la première fois que je vois ça. En fait, je suis certainement la première fille de Panah à partir faire le voyage de la Marcation dans un pays différent.

Link se moqua gentiment d'elle en soulignant que ça devait déjà avoir eu lieu, étant donné que dix mille ans étaient passés depuis la création de son pays. La voyageuse leva les yeux au ciel en plaquant une main sur son front. Le Héros se mit debout, l'air calme, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, observé par Olympe.

\- Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais il semble que vous avez grandi depuis notre rencontre, jeune homme. constata-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il l'aide.

Le blond la tira sans brusquerie en affichant une expression amusée.

\- Par tous les hasards, cela vous déplairait-il ?

\- Non, au contraire.

Tous deux partirent en direction de la maison. Juste avant d'y rentrer à la suite de la voyageuse, Link se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, les sourcils froncés, puis la rejoignit sans plus tarder.

o0o

\- Pour choisir un melon, c'est bien simple : il te suffit de le retourner, de le tâter pour évaluer sa maturité et de le sentir. expliqua Olympe, devant l'étale du marchand de fruits. Sens-moi celui-ci.

Intrigué, Link prit le melon et huma son odeur avant de paraître ravi. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la venue d'Astrid à Elmith, le jeune couple profitait du calme du village pour se reposer.

\- Oh, il a une bonne odeur !

\- Oui, je crois que nous devrions le prendre.

Le marchand acquiesça, égayé par leur bonne humeur.

\- Cinq rubis, mademoiselle.

Après leur petit achat, ils décidèrent de se promener dans les diverses rues pour bénéficier du beau temps. Plus les heures passaient, plus les jours passaient et Link se rapprochait de son but final, de son dernier combat pour sauver Hyrule. De lui dépendra la survie du royaume, des derniers habitants qui le peuplent. Il s'empara inconsciemment de la main de sa compagne et la serra, le visage fermé. Cette dernière s'inquiéta.

\- Link, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Excuse-moi. Je pensais à ce qui allait m'attendre, d'ici quelques jours. Armand a presque fini ma cotte de mailles, j'ai toutes les flèches nécessaires, toutes mes armes sont prêtes. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, sans que je n'arrive à déterminer quoi.

Olympe le força à s'arrêter avec elle, se plaça face à lui et prit son autre main avec sérieux.

\- C'est normal que tu sois anxieux, tu sais. Cette impression que quelque chose manque est humaine. Aie pleinement confiance en toi, Link. Regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui. Tu as libéré quatre Créatures Divines, quand même.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire serein pour lui montrer qu'elle croyait profondément en ses capacités. Elle ne doutait pas de lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je préfère ça ! Bon, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? J'ai terriblement envie de sortir de ce village pour explorer de nouveaux lieux, mais par sécurité, je préfère rester ici.

\- Aux côtés d'un garçon fort charmant, ma foi.

Olympe lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule avant de reprendre la route avec lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Franchement, je ne te pensais pas aussi prétentieux.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer à voix haute le fond de tes pensées.

\- Comment ?! Pas-Pas du tout! Je ne vois pas où tu es allé chercher ça. Je crois que ta popularité auprès des femmes t'est montée à la tête.

Il jeta ses épaules en arrière pour imiter certains hommes qui se pavanaient.

\- J'ai déjà donné une mèche de ma chevelure à l'une d'entre elles. Qui ne rêverait pas de posséder des cheveux du Héros ?

\- Il n'y a que moi ici qui suis au courant de ton Titre. lui rappela-t-elle avec une pointe de sérieux. Et puis je les conserve précieusement dans une jolie boîte.

\- Link ! Mademoiselle Olympe ! les interpella une petite voix derrière eux.

Tous deux se tournèrent en même temps et aperçurent Isaure accourir, essoufflé. Le garçon eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, puis il sembla rougir en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Mon papa m'a demandé de vous rappeler que c'est son anniversaire, ce soir. Il a invité tous les membres du village. D'ailleurs, il recherche des musiciens pour animer ! Laudine m'a dit que tu savais jouer de la flûte, Link...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je connais quelques morceaux traditionnels.

Le regard du petit brun devint pétillant et la joie remplaça son léger stress.

\- Super ! Je vais lui dire que vous venez, alors ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de bien vous habiller, vos tenues actuelles suffises. Même si je vous trouve très jolie en robe, mademoiselle...

Les mots qu'il bafouilla par la suite fit rire Olympe, mais le Prodige s'accroupit devant Isaure et posa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Désolé mais son cœur est déjà pris. Tu n'as qu'à tenter ta chance avec Laudine, dans quelques années.

\- Avec Lau-Laudine ? Jamais ! Elle me tape dès qu'elle me voit et elle se moque de moi à chaque fois que je veux lui montrer mes progrès à l'épée de bois...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. En grandissant, vous allez tous les deux mûrir et tu verras que ce sera différent.

Le garçon hocha timidement la tête puis s'enfuit en courant pour disparaître à l'angle d'une rue. Fier de sa leçon d'homme à homme, Link se releva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, content d'avoir pu guider le jeune hylien.

\- Tu es conscient qu'il n'a que neuf ans, j'espère ? Il n'a pas besoin de recevoir de conseils, à cet âge-là. le gronda Olympe en croisant les bras.

\- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrête de te tourner autour.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Link ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'un gosse...

\- Qui sait ?

La châtaine leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et se remit en route sans même l'attendre.

\- Eh, attends ! s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant vivement. C'était une blague...

\- Je ne la trouve pas drôle. Si ce garçon a le cœur brisé, je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Elle accompagna sa menace d'un regard dur qui ne sut intimider le Héros. Il se contenta seulement de ricaner en passant ses mains derrière la tête, l'air décontracté. Mais Link se rappela alors de la raison pour laquelle l'étrangère avait quitté sa patrie, et il se sentit honteux. Olympe nota son changement d'attitude, ce qui la poussa à lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas apprécié que je te réprimande...

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Olympe n'osa pas insister plus. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils décidèrent de revenir chez Link pour préparer leur repas de midi.

\- J'ose espérer que tu m'invites à danser, ce soir.

Il haussa les sourcils, déstabilisé.

\- N'est-ce pas...un peu stéréotypé ?

\- Que...! Ah je vois, tu as honte. dit-elle un peu trop froidement à cause de sa déception.

Link se rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Le problème, c'est que je serai parmi les musiciens...

\- Eh bien soit, je resterai près du buffet, dans ce cas.

Le blond afficha un sourire involontaire qu'elle ne manqua pas de relever. Ils passèrent la passerelle qui menait à l'habitation.

\- Je vois que mon malheur t'amuse ! Je vais envisager de rester avec Isaure, je pense bien.

\- Je n'y crois pas un mot. affirma-t-il avec gaieté. Tu m'aimes bien trop pour me faire ça.

Gênée, Olympe baissa la tête quand ses joues se mirent à chauffer, puis elle colla son épaule contre celle du jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai... souffla-t-elle, apaisée.

La voyageuse lui témoignait un profond attachement, jamais elle ne voudrait qu'il souffre par sa faute. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, tous deux se préparèrent pour la soirée qui s'annonçait joviale et légère. Après avoir longuement hésité, Olympe avait finalement opté pour une simple robe d'un blanc crème, serrée à la taille par son habituelle ceinture de cuir. Quant à Link, il avait seulement revêtu sa tenue hylienne, sans son ancienne cotte de mailles qu'il mettait habituellement dessous.

Face à l'unique miroir de la maison, la jeune femme s'attelait à rendre sa coiffure la plus correcte possible : elle avait tressé ses deux mèches de devant pour ensuite les relier derrière sa tête, laissant pour une fois la majorité de ses cheveux lâchés : elle voulait se faire plaisir. De plus, cela lui rappela tous les moments où sa mère l'avait coiffée pour des occasions spéciales. Quand l'heure fut venue, les jeunes amants se retrouvèrent sur le seuil de la porte, se contemplèrent un instant puis détournèrent le regard avant de partir, confus.

\- Est-ce que je peux te complimenter sur ton physique ? lui demanda Link, visiblement hésitant.

\- Pourquoi te l'interdirai-je ? Si ce que j'ai mis te plaît, je serai ravie de le savoir. affirma-t-elle en souriant.

\- Eh bien oui, ça me plait beaucoup...

Un fort sentiment de joie s'empara de la jeune femme qui en eut presque les poils hérissés. Olympe prit alors la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans les rues d'Elmith en courant sans cacher son impatience. Une fête comme celle-ci pourrait bien lui changer les idées et la conforter dans son choix de rester vivre en Hyrule. La majorité des villageois s'étaient réunis sur la place centrale, certains avaient choisi de bien s'habiller, d'autres sortaient de leur travail et étaient venus tels quels. À peine arrivés, un des musiciens interpella Link et l'invita à se joindre au reste du groupe. Après lui avoir dit qu'il venait de suite, le blond se tourna vers Olympe, posa une main sur son épaule et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller en la saluant.

La voyageuse posa une main sur son visage, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle appréciait beaucoup ses marques d'attention. Au loin, Link discutait de vive voix avec ses nouveaux compagnons et examinait les quelques partitions mises à disposition. La musique put enfin commencer. Olympe distingua facilement les instruments et écouta plus attentivement encore ce que son amant jouait. Alors que quelques personnes commençaient à danser jovialement, elle se dirigea plutôt vers le banquet pour goûter les plats typiques de la région. Le cuisinier de l'auberge, celui qui avait préparé une grande partie des mets, fut ravi de la voir autant apprécier. Tous deux entamèrent une longue discussion pour d'échanger leur savoir-faire et leurs astuces.

\- Olympe ! s'exclama un garçon pour essayer de couvrir le bruit des voix et de la musique.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, intriguée, et fit face à Isaure. Pour l'occasion, sa mère l'avait bien habillé, il était fort élégant pour son âge et sa classe sociale. La châtaine secoua sa tête pour ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées qu'elle trouvait inappropriées.

\- Oui, Isaure ?

\- Tu veux pas danser avec moi ?

\- Si j'accepte, j'en connais un qui ne sera pas content... Et si tu me montrais plutôt comment tu danses ? Tu n'auras qu'à demander à quelqu'un de ton âge.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, déboussolé.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Toutes les filles se moqueraient de moi !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu es venu me voir, alors ?

\- Parce que tu es grande, tu es plus gentille !

Olympe se pinça l'arête du nez en retenant un soupir puis elle le guida dans la petite foule.

\- Je vais t'aider, tu vas voir.

Elle espérait que Link ne les voit pas... Il ne devait pas penser qu'elle était de mèche avec lui. Mais au timbre du son de sa flûte de pan, le jeune homme était parfaitement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. La voyageuse se dirigea vers une fillette blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Isaure se crispa.

\- Bonsoir Laudine ! s'exclama Olympe. Dis-moi, tu as un cavalier, pour ce soir ?

L'enfant pivota vers elle, radieuse.

\- Non, pas encore ! Tous les garçons me fuient, je me demande pourquoi.

\- Parfait, vous avez de la chance tous les deux.

Olympe se décala pour qu'elle voit le petit brun, intimidé.

\- Vous voulez danser ensemble ? Vous me donnerez l'occasion de découvrir les danses d'ici.

Les deux jeunes hyliens se dévisagèrent un long instant, renfermés dans un lourd silence qui rendait l'ambiance plus dense encore, mais la blonde finit par attraper Isaure par le bras et le traîner vers les danseurs.

\- Allez, viens ! Il est même pas fichu d'inviter une fille, celui-là ! s'indigna-t-elle en feignant d'être mécontente.

\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal...

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Tu veux devenir chevalier, non ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en se frottant la peau une fois qu'elle l'eut lâché.

\- Ouais ! J'aurais une belle armure et une épée grande comme ça !

Il écarta les bras pour évaluer la taille d'une arme invisible. Laudine rit aux éclats puis commença les premiers pas de danse. Certes, ils arrivaient en plein milieu du morceau de musique mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se mettre en rythme avec tous les autres. Olympe les trouva terriblement adorables. Un chevalier et sa demoiselle. Un peu comme Link et elle. Une nouvelle heure passa sans qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire. Par moment, Olympe s'intégrait discrètement aux danseurs et tentait de les imiter toute seule. Personne ne la remarquait vraiment. À part un certain Héros, bien entendu, qui la regardait dès qu'il en avait la rare possibilité.

Finalement, la châtaine se sentait de plus en plus seule. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, alla voir le groupe des musiciens une fois une mélodie terminée, et croisa les bras.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous reprendre Link ? leur demanda-t-elle, à la surprise générale.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit un harpiste en souriant de toutes ses dents. Allez, mon garçon. Tu peux aller rejoindre ta fiancée, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- "Fiancée" ? répétèrent à l'unisson les deux compagnons, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh, vous n'en êtes pas encore là ? Autant pour moi !

Pour s'empresser de dissimuler son immense embarras, Olympe agrippa le Prodige et le conduisit le plus loin possible de ces indiscrets. Une fois parmi les danseurs, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air déterminé.

\- Dansons.

\- Pas même une petite révérence ? Je suis déçu...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer suite à sa remarque. La châtaine se reprit rapidement et effectua une révérence pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Avec une cavalière telle que toi, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

\- Oh ! Tu t'es bien fait attendre, monsieur le Héros. J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer le reste de la soirée toute seule.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je serai quand même venu te chercher...

Olympe voulut répliquer mais une chanson entraînante commença, acclamée par tous les villageois. En la reconnaissant, le chevalier afficha un sourire rayonnant.

\- Voyons voir si tu seras capable d'effectuer cette danse. Elle est réputée pour être fatiguante.

\- Mmh ? Tu me lances un défi ?

\- Je te laisse le choix de l'interprétation. lui répondit-il pour l'embêter plus encore.

Link passa une de ses mains sur son omoplate pour la rapprocher de lui et attrapa l'une de ses mains avec celle de libre.

\- C'est une valse ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Pas vraiment.

Il la guida en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Ils tournoyèrent ensuite sur eux-mêmes en même temps que tous les autres danseurs. Grâce à ses connaissances de la valse, Olympe parvenait à s'en sortir même si elle ne respectait pas avec exactitude les pas qu'elle devait faire. Le début de la danse se passa ainsi. Mais la musique s'accéléra brusquement et Link fit soudainement tourner sa cavalière sur elle-même, lui arrachant un cri de surprise étouffé.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant !

Leurs pas se firent plus rapides, Olympe tourna plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il la prenne par les hanches et la soulève tout à coup en même temps que toutes les autres danseuses. Sa chevelure châtaine s'envola autour de sa tête et elle eut l'impression que le temps passa au ralenti. Le visage de Link, tourné vers elle, montrait un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit rater un battement. Olympe en était sûre : celui qu'elle recherchait depuis tout ce temps, celui qu'elle avait espéré en tant que compagnon depuis son jeune âge, c'était lui... Au moment où ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, la musique s'arrêta soudainement et des cris de joie éclatèrent parmi les hyliens. Les deux cavaliers étaient légèrement essoufflés, Olympe ne s'attendait pas à ce que la danse se termine aussi vite.

\- Tu avais dit que ce serait épuisant...

\- C'était pour mieux t'intégrer à la danse. argua-t-il en ancrant ses iris dans les siens.

Il se pencha explicitement vers elle pour lui accorder un baiser mais sa cavalière posa une main sur sa bouche, son corps s'embrasant.

\- Pas...Pas de ça en public, voyons...

Link fronça les sourcils, insatisfait, ferma les yeux pour soupirer puis la fit basculer en arrière pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eh ! Lâche-moi ! Tu es fou ?!

Certaines personnes, dont la curiosité fut piquée par la scène, les observèrent avec une insistance qui les mit mal à l'aise.

\- Dans ce cas, nous serons plus tranquilles chez moi.

Il se mit en marche malgré les gesticulations de sa partenaire.

\- Pose-moi, Link ! C'est indécent...

Au son de son rire, elle fit la moue et s'avoua vaincue en se calmant. La jeune femme se résigna à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir. Son oreille étant collée à sa peau, elle put nettement entendre les rapides et forts battements de son cœur. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, éclairée par les lanternes préalablement allumées avant de partir. À peine fut-elle reposée au sol que Link attrapa sa compagne et captura ses lèvres pour la figer de stupéfaction. Olympe s'abandonna ce baiser fiévreux qu'elle attendait avec tout autant d'impatience. Le blond mit une main dans son dos et une autre dans ses cheveux pour goûter pleinement à ce moment. Olympe souffla de satisfaction.

**NDA : Ok alors c'est le grand moment où j'inspire, je garde mon calme, et je vous annonce que la suite ( jusqu'à la fin du chapitre ) sera un semi-lemon. Donc ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas lire, arrêtez-vous là et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Je ne suis pas responsable de votre choix... Je tiens toutefois à préciser qu'il n'y aura aucune scène vulgaire ( voilà vous avez compris...), que je n'écrirai pas le moment où ils passeront à l'acte ( attendez, je ne suis pas DU TOUT PRÊTE POUR CA ). Et excusez-moi d'avance, c'est la toute première fois que je m'essaie à l'écriture de ce genre de scène !**

Elle passa ses bras sous les siens et posa ses mains sur le dos du Prodige, qui rompit un instant le contact avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser de nouveau en la poussant en arrière. La châtaine recula en s'agrippant plus fortement à lui et eut un frisson quand elle heurta le mur frais. Étonnamment, la température de la pièce semblait avoir inexorablement augmenté. Olympe releva inconsciemment sa jambe contre la cuisse du jeune homme, parcourue par quelques tressaillements. Le Héros passa une main dessous, ce qui la fit frissonner une fois de plus. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus se contrôler. Toutes ces pulsions qu'ils avaient réussi à refouler ces derniers jours, les voilà qui ressortaient brusquement et les perdaient.

Par instinct, la jeune femme décolla ses lèvres et vint doucement mordiller celle inférieure de Link. Ce dernier se crispa mais eut, cependant, des sortes de papillons dans le ventre qui gonflèrent sa poitrine. À son tour, il entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Les muscles d'Olympe se tendirent alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement. Elle se sentit brusquement honteuse d'avoir produit un tel son... Cependant, il fut loin de déranger le Héros. C'étaient de toutes nouvelles sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Leur inexpérience était la source de leurs maladresses et de leur pudeur, mais donnait un aspect plus inoubliable à cet instant intime et intense. Tous les deux avaient les joues empourprées, les souffles se faisaient plus courts, par moment plus bruyants.

\- Olympe... prononça-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il sentait que, lentement, son corps subissait quelques changements. La châtaine se donna une légère impulsion et Link attrapa son autre jambe tandis que leurs bouches se séparaient. Avec lenteur, il effleura la peau de son visage, descendit vers sa mâchoire et aspira timidement sa peau, bloquant sur le coup la respiration de la châtaine. Celle-ci fut plus fortement plaquée contre le mur, le Prodige exerçant une partie de son poids sur elle pour la maintenir soulevée. Une vague de bien-être se propagea en elle et la fit soupirer d'aise en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. C'était pour eux un moyen de se découvrir différemment, de connaître une nouvelle version de la vie.

Link se sentait capable de tout. Pourtant, il avait peur de mal faire, par conséquent il agissait avec une certaine prudence... Tout ça était nouveau pour eux. La brusquerie était à proscrire. Quand son souffle ardent caressa la peau d'Olympe, des frissons la tétanisèrent sur le coup et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- L...Link... murmura-t-elle tandis que tout son corps s'embrasait.

Elle avait bien trop chaud. Jamais encore la voyageuse n'avait été dans un tel état. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du blond et ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, Link les fit quitter le mur et il la porta rapidement à l'étage. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il procédait ainsi, mais cela ne sembla gêner aucun des deux amants. Doucement, il fit basculer Olympe sur le lit et l'y déposa en lui embrassant le front. Le chevalier la surplombait totalement, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, et ne cessait de l'observer. L'embarras apparent de sa compagne le rassura mais, étrangement, l'excitait aussi. Il secoua vivement la tête et passa une main sur l'une des cuisses de la châtaine. En percevant ses doigts qui remontaient peu à peu la peau, Olympe ferma fortement les yeux en retenant un geignement. En temps normal, qu'on lui fasse une telle chose lui aurait paru inconcevable. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était différent. Elle appréciait.

Link se repencha vers elle pour un baiser approfondi et fiévreux. Seuls les sons de leurs souffles étaient perceptibles. La jeune femme glissa alors une main sous le haut de sa tenue hylienne et toucha la peau brûlante du Héros. Surpris par ce contact glacé, celui-ci s'écarta légèrement mais elle le rattrapa et lui embrassa le cou au niveau de la marque. En même temps, elle découvrit d'une façon différente la fine courbe de ses muscles abdominaux. Quelques modifications s'opéraient aussi sur le corps d'Olympe, ce qui la troublait d'autant plus. Quand la main de Link remonta vers l'extérieur de sa cuisse, sous sa robe, la tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière, sous l'effet de frémissements. L'hylien en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur le bas de son cou et remonter sous le menton, arrachant un gémissement supplémentaire à Olympe qui se sentait entièrement sous son contrôle.

Son cœur martelait fortement l'intérieur de sa poitrine et sa température corporelle ne cessait de croître, comme chez le jeune homme. Ayant bien trop chaud, sa tenue devenait un inconfort et il décida de retirer le haut et ses bottes, sous le regard ardent de la voyageuse. Pourquoi le voir torse nu lui faisait-elle autant d'effet que ce soir-là ? Aucun alcool ne coulait dans ses veines, pourtant. Décidée à inverser les tendances,Olympe agrippa les épaules du Héros et le renversa sur le lit. En quelques secondes, elle retira à son tour ses petites chaussures et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant. Plus rien ne l'intéressait à part lui. Lui seul occupait ses pensées. Au début, quand elle perçut une légère bosse contre son entre-jambe, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'elle pensa comprendre, ses joues ainsi que celle du blond devinrent encore plus rouges.

Bien qu'elle soit grandement troublée par la situation, Olympe s'abaissa vers lui, ses cheveux tombant sur le côté de sa tête, et elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Elle voulait ancrer son regard et la couleur de ses yeux dans sa tête pour toujours. Tous deux retenaient leurs respirations malgré leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre.

\- Olympe. dit-il faiblement, visiblement hésitant.

Il détourna un court instant les yeux en déglutissant, et replongea ses iris dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime...

Olympe, profondément émue par ses mots, papillonna des yeux et baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre pour me dire ça, idiot... le gronda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu es...

Le Héros la coupa en l'embrassant chastement, redressé sur ses coudes. Elle soupira de joie malgré qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Finalement, l'étrangère le repoussa d'une main sur le matelas, retira sa ceinture puis elle s'empara des pans de sa robe. Face à l'incompréhension du jeune homme, elle regarda sur le côté en s'arrêtant, désorientée et indécise. Elle ne devait pas prendre à la légère ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... Mais Olympe en avait la vive envie...

Doucement, elle souleva sa robe, dévoilant peu à peu sa chair et ses sous-vêtements. Stupéfait, son amant resta figé face à son corps presque entièrement dénudé et se fut au tour des pointes de ses oreilles à rougir. Même sans porter son bustier, la poitrine de la châtaine restait plutôt arrondie et ferme, subjuguant Link. Celui-ci se reprit en se donnant une claque intérieure et il ferma les yeux.

Cependant, quand il sentit une silhouette s'allonger sur lui et une peau coller la sienne, ses poils se hérissèrent sur son corps et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand il jeta un regard désemparé à Olympe, elle posa ses lèvres contre son torse et lui procura de nouveaux frissons qui lui firent serrer les dents. Sa poitrine reposait sur ses abdominaux et embrasait toute cette partie de son corps. Sous la pression qu'exerçait sa bouche, il émit un faible gémissement rauque tandis que ses muscles se crispaient. En plus de l'effleurement de ses cheveux qui le faisait frémir, Olympe descendit peu à peu en embrassant les parcelles de peau sur son passage. Le buste du jeune homme se soulevait et retombait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration qui accélérait. Il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux pour s'abandonner à elle. Avant d'atteindre une zone critique, la jeune femme se remit à la même hauteur que son compagnon et échangea un nouveau baiser fiévreux où leurs langues se joignirent maladroitement.

Lorsque les mains de Link passèrent dans son dos pour retirer son soutien-gorge, elle voulut émettre une plainte mais n'en eut pas la force car elle préférait s'adonner pleinement au baiser. Sa poitrine fut relâchée et elle retira sa lingerie en grimaçant contre ses lèvres. Olympe se redressa pour se cacher derrière ses bras croisés mais le blond l'entraîna une nouvelle fois sous lui et embrassa une clavicule. Elle enroula une fois de plus ses jambes autour de son bassin, le souffle court.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un de ses seins et y déposa quelques baisers. La châtaine gémit fortement mais le repoussa soudainement, rouge de honte.

\- A...Arrête... Pas à cet endroit, ça... ça me fait mal... bafouilla-t-elle en évitant son regard désolé.

\- Excuse-moi...

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui caressa la peau du ventre et, de l'autre main, effectuait quelques mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa cuisse. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il mouvait lentement son bassin contre elle, ils commençaient peu à peu à haleter. Tous deux n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre... Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là.

Olympe se mit alors à plat ventre sur le matelas et le blond s'empressa de poser sa bouche sur son dos, dans le creux que formait sa colonne vertébrale. Avec lenteur, il y fit glisser sa lèvres inférieure, paralysant la jeune femme prise par une multitude de frissons. Il remonta vers sa tête puis vint mordiller la pointe de son oreille, cette zone si sensible pour eux. La châtaine émit un gémissement étouffé alors qu'elle posait son front contre le matelas. Les forces semblaient la quitter.

\- Olympe... susurra Link en caressant délicatement son flanc.

Cette dernière frémit avant qu'il ne vienne embrasser sa nuque.

La suite de leur soirée fut, dans un premier temps, un peu douloureuse pour Olympe, les quelques larmes qu'elle versa peinèrent le Héros mais elle l'avait prié de continuer. Ainsi, le jeune couple s'était uni malgré les interdits de la damoiselle. Cette nuit-là resterait gravée à tout jamais dans leur mémoire, toutes ces nouvelles sensations, leur inexpérience, leur découverte de l'autre...

_Mais que suis-je en train de faire ?_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Mia Treya : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le semi-lemon soit bien passé... Même si ici, Olympe a eu un peu mal (merci pour l'info sinon !!) Pour revenir au pouvoir de la force d'Olympe, tu te trompes de fanfic, effectivement ! Hehe ma petite Olympe ne sait malheureusement pas se battre, mais elle maîtrise un peu le boomerang. Quant à son ancienne vie, il est vrai qu'elle avait un rôle important, et que son père est détestable (j'expliciterai la raison dans un prochain chapitre !).**

o0o

Une douce chaleur enveloppait Olympe et lui donnait un profond sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Contre son dos reposait le front de son amant dont le souffle effleurait sa peau. Tous deux demeuraient dénudés suite à la veille, les agréables rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et éclairaient chaleureusement la maison. Avec douceur et prudence, la jeune femme se tourna vers Link et observa avec des yeux pétillants son visage calme, écouta sa lente respiration. Avec délicatesse, elle posa ses doigts sur la joue du Héros et vint décaler les cheveux qui tombaient dessus. L'hylien frémit à se contact, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Attendrie par son expression, Olympe déposa un prude baiser sur son front puis se tint la tête pour examiner sa réaction.

Les paupières de Link s'entrouvrirent très peu avant de dévoiler l'intégralité de ses iris bleus. Encore mal réveillé, il mit du temps à s'adapter à la lumière environnante et à s'extirper intégralement du sommeil.

\- Bonjour, Link. lui chuchota la châtaine en le regardant tendrement.

Il lui adressa un sourire discret en se rappelant qu'aucun vêtement ne les couvrait, mis à part le léger drap. Ils furent une nouvelle fois en proie à leur pudeur et de légères rougeurs apparurent sur leurs visages.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu plus le drap vers elle.

\- Comme sur un petit nuage...

Olympe hocha la tête puis se mit dos à lui avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le blond observa la courbure de son dos mais ne put apercevoir sa compagne grimacer en restant sur cette position. La jeune femme se leva pour prendre ses habits et s'arrêta en regardant sur le côté, encore gênée.

\- Ne me scrute pas aussi attentivement... tu vas m'embarrasser.

\- Pardon.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Link se redressa pour s'étirer et bailler. Sa journée venait à peine de commencer mais était déjà illuminée. Encore plus qu'avant, avoir Olympe à ses côtés suffisait pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur. En repensant à la veille, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et son ventre se tordre. Jamais le chevalier n'avait imaginé, ou même osé penser qu'il puisse vivre une telle relation.

\- Tu comptes rester nu comme un ver ? lui demanda Olympe avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne vais pas te le refu...

Il se reçut sa tenue hylienne en plein visage, ce qui eut pour effet de le couper net dans sa phrase. Rouge de confusion, la châtaine sentait la panique prendre le contrôle.

\- Ne-Ne commence pas à dire ce genre de choses ! Par Hylia... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Aïe... fit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à descendre l'escalier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Mal à l'aise, elle s'empressa de le contredire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je... Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Link se contenta d'acquiescer et il sortit des draps pour s'habiller. Seulement, sa tunique du Prodige était restée en bas, accrochée sur un cintre. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage et il ne tarda pas à enfiler son pantalon et à sangler sa ceinture. Silencieusement, il descendit les marches bien qu'Olympe l'entende parfaitement, et il se glissa derrière elle pour l'étreindre.

\- Link, j'essaie de cuisiner, tu ne vois... Bon sang, mais va mettre quelque chose sur le dos !

Le visage de la jeune femme parut devenir plus rosé, ce qui amusa le Héros. Il ricana en partant chercher sa tunique et la mit relativement vite alors qu'une bonne odeur d'omelette emplit la pièce.

o0o

Deux jours passèrent où le jeune couple put vivre des petits bonheurs et partager davantage leurs journées. Il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les deux marcher à travers les rues d'Elmith, main dans la main. Bien entendu, tout le village avait fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient amants. Olympe apprit même à Link qu'il allait bientôt fêter ses dix-huit ans, et qu'elle lui préparait un cadeau mémorable, en cachette. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif, si bien qu'il passa près de deux heures à fouiller avidement la maison pour trouver ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Mais le blond ne trouva rien. Olympe dissimulait merveilleusement bien sa surprise.

Le Prodige avait alors pris deux décisions importantes : la première était qu'il partirait le lendemain affronter Ganon. La deuxième... il espérait demander sa compagne en fiançailles. À leur époque, il n'était pas rare que des jeunes se fiancent à cet âge-là, c'était même courant. Mais lui, il pensait qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Link n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Déjà, il affronterait le grand Fléau. Et si... Et s'il en ressortait vivant, il ferait sa demande à Olympe.

\- Je vais aller chercher ma cotte de mailles. annonça-t-il à la châtaine en accrochant sa bourse de rubis à sa ceinture. Je devrais être de retour d'ici une petite heure, si jamais il devait y avoir des modifications à effectuer.

\- D'accord, je vais lire en t'attendant ! Peut-être même jardiner, si j'arrive à mettre en place les conseils que j'ai pu découvrir.

\- Vingt rubis que tu n'arrives pas à les mettre en œuvre.

Olympe tiqua et manqua de lancer son livre vers lui.

\- Toi, va d'abord chercher ton attirail et nous en reparlerons ensuite !

Ravie de la voir ainsi, le Héros rit gaiement en quittant sa demeure et partit pour la forge en sifflotant un air joyeux. Quelques nuages recouvraient le ciel mais rien de très alarmant. La pluie ne s'annonçait pas encore. Le jeune homme retrouva Armand, le forgeron et l'armurier du village, en train d'affûter la hache d'un bûcheron. En voyant l'hylien arriver, il le salua en arrêtant sa tâche et lui apporta aussitôt sa commande pour la lui montrer fièrement.

\- Pour sûr, avec ça sur le dos, aucune épée ne sera capable de te blesser ! Je n'ai jamais créé une cotte de mailles aussi souple et résistante à la fois. En revanche, pour le poids, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais tu m'as l'air bien assez musclé pour la supporter aisément.

Link la dématérialisa silencieusement et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Armand savait qu'il parlait dorénavant, et le voir de nouveau dans un mutisme éphémère lui laissa comprendre que le blond gardait en lui quelques secrets.

\- Toi, tu m'as l'air indécis, mon garçon. Tu peux tout me dire, l'expérience de la vie pourra bien me permettre de t'apporter de l'aide !

Le chevalier passa une main derrière la tête, visiblement embarrassé. L'homme en profita pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Dis, Armand... Comment on demande une fille en fiançailles ?

Le forgeron s'attendait si peu à cette question qu'il avala de travers le liquide et manqua de s'étouffer. Link s'empressa de lui porter secours et il se remit bien vite de sa surprise.

\- Par les déesses, je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là ! Bon... tu n'y es pas passé par quatre chemins, alors je me dois d'être clair.

L'armurier se pencha vers Link et posa une main sur son épaule. Armand sentait la sueur, mais cela importa peu au blond.

\- Il n'y a pas de recette magique pour ce genre de choses. Cela dépend de chaque homme et de chaque femme. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça doit venir du cœur au moment où tu le sens le mieux. Demande-toi seulement ce que ta partenaire peut vouloir comme cadre, lors de la demande. Ensuite, laisse-toi guider par ton cœur !

Link hocha la tête en imaginant mille façons différentes de demander Olympe en fiançailles. Pour l'aider un peu plus, le forgeron décida de lui raconter comme il avait procédé avec sa femme.

\- Moi, par exemple, je lui ai demandé le jour d'un orage ! Je devais être à peine plus âgé que toi. Nous étions en train de nous promener quand il nous a surpris. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une petite caverne pour attendre la fin de la tempête. À ce moment-là, je gardais constamment la bague dans ma poche, au cas où le moment propice se présenterait. Au final, j'ai trouvé que c'était l'occasion parfaite. Étrange, non ?

\- Oui, un peu...

Link le gratifia d'un sourire et le remercia une fois encore pour la cotte de mailles. Quand il revint chez lui, il vit Olympe planter des jeunes pousses d'hortensias roses. La voir embellir son jardin le toucha particulièrement et allégea son cœur. Après tout, pourquoi serait-t-il si anxieux à l'idée de lui faire sa demande ? Ils s'étaient marqués, ils étaient déjà fiancés, quelque part...

\- Tu me dois vingt rubis ! Mais pour tes beaux yeux, je te fais une ristourne de quatre rubis.

\- Ah ! Tu es bien trop gentille. Je devrais avoir honte de parier.

La voyageuse se leva et vint tapoter son nez pour y laisser un peu de terre, ce qui le fit tressauter.

\- Voilà ta punition, dans ce cas ! Ou peut-être vais-je te priver de viande pour ce soir ?

Cela affola le Héros.

\- Avant un combat ?! Ne fais pas ça ! J'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces.

Il contracta ses biceps, ce qui n'impressionna guère Olympe qui arqua un sourcil. Pourtant, Link sentait une boule se former dans sa poitrine. Le lendemain serait un grand jour... La fin de sa quête. Puis le début d'une nouvelle vie paisible.

\- Je vais te préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Puis une bonne séance de massage pour te détendre. Et enfin une boisson pour que tu arrives à dormir ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses une insomnie.

Link afficha un sourire attendri et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une autre façon pour le Prodige de la remercier de prendre soin de lui. Olympe renforça l'étreinte en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Elle voulait profiter amplement de cet instant à ses côtés, car elle ne pourrait plus le voir ni avoir de ses nouvelles durant de longues heures, le lendemain.

La jeune femme mit ainsi en œuvre tout ce qu'elle avait prévu et Link put en effet s'endormir facilement, l'esprit plus ou moins calme. Au moins, il aura bénéficié d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en pleine forme.

oOo

\- Link, réveille-toi. dit une voix sereine dans sa tête.

Le blond émergea difficilement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en grimaçant. La tête lourde, il se redressa, la main sur son front et jeta un coup d'œil à Olympe. Visiblement, elle s'était déjà levée car elle n'était plus dans le lit. La veille, la châtaine avait prévu de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner copieux une fois levée. Link s'habilla rapidement puis descendit en baillant. C'était le grand jour... Dans la salle de séjour, il se figea quand il ne trouva pas sa compagne. Rien n'était prêt. Absolument rien n'avait bougé.

\- Olympe ? l'appela-t-il en allant regarder dans la réserve.

Mais elle n'y était pas. Le Héros ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était absentée. Peut-être s'occupait-elle des fleurs, dehors ? Link sortit avec précipitation mais ne vit personne. Il tourna sur lui-même alors que son cœur commençait à s'emballer sous l'inquiétude.

\- Olympe ! l'appela-t-il avec plus de force.

Link commença à courir en direction du centre du village, très soucieux. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa compagne ne serait jamais sortie sans l'avoir prévenu. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait horriblement. Le jeune homme arrêta une femme dans la rue.

\- Est... Est-ce que vous auriez vu Olympe ? lui demanda-t-il avec empressement.

\- Désolée, Link. Je suis toujours la première à sortir et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai vu personne dans les rues à part toi. Pourq...

Il la contourna en respirant bruyamment et il ne cessa d'appeler la châtaine, le cœur prêt à quitter sa poitrine. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ?! Le blond prit réellement peur. Si elle était partie, comment n'aurait-il pas pu l'entendre, ou même sentir qu'elle sortait du lit ? À moins que... que le breuvage de la veille l'ait complètement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Non... Olympe ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, jamais elle n'aurait usé d'un tel stratagème pour partir !

\- OLYMPE ! hurla-t-il, désespéré de ne pas la trouver.

Une immense ombre passa au-dessus du village et attira de suite son attention. L'hylien serra les dents et se lança à sa poursuite en courant jusqu'à en dépasser ses limites. En proie à une rage violente, il se cramponnait à cette silhouette qui s'était posée à la sortie du village. Quand Link reconnut l'elvësch de son amante, il ne put contenir sa colère.

\- Dis-moi où tu l'as emmenée ! s'écria-t-il en faisant apparaître l'Excalibur.

Il dégaina son épée et se précipita vers l'animal gigantesque. Elzier plissa des yeux avant d'abattre sa lourde patte sur lui et de le plaquer au sol pour l'immobiliser.

\- Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! Où est-ce que tu l'as emmenée ?!

\- _Ferme-la, piètre humain ! Je ne suis pas là pour te narguer mais parce que la situation est grave !_

Cette voix masculine qui résonna dans sa tête médusa littéralement le chevalier, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Claudius et ses hommes ont enlevé mon amie pendant ton sommeil, stupide hylien ! Par ta faute, ils l'ont ramenée à Panah !_

\- Co-Comment ?! bégaya Link, pris de sueurs froides. Impossible...

_\- C'est elle qui m'envoie. Olympe te supplie de te focaliser sur ta mission et de ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle..._

La tête du héros se compressa à cause des vives émotions qu'il ressentait ; il était totalement perdu et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

\- Tu... Tu mens... articula-t-il avec un regard vide.

\- _Pourquoi te mentirai-je, élu des déesses ? Crois-tu que j'aie traversé la mer seulement pour te mentir ?!_

Elzier déploya ses ailes en plantant ses iris jaunes dans les yeux de Link puis il s'envola, laissant derrière lui un garçon anéanti pour les événements. Olympe... enlevée ? Comment n'avait-il rien pu entendre... Non, ce n'était pas le pire. Celle-ci lui demandait de privilégier sa quête. Le Héros ne pouvait plus tarder pour libérer Hyrule. Zelda ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, Ganon pouvait revenir et détruire Hyrule une bonne fois pour toute. Link se releva et vacilla jusqu'à un arbre où il dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Tout un royaume comptait sur lui. Tout un avenir. Cinq peuples plaçaient leurs espoirs en lui pour les sauver. Mais Olympe... Si elle retournait là-bas, elle subirait les pires sanctions imaginables... Elle souffrirait...

Perdu, Link hurla tout son désespoir avant de frapper l'écorce de son poing. Que devait-il faire ?! Que devait-il faire... Il était le Prodige, son devoir consistait à sauver Hyrule. Cette quête passait avant tous ses intérêts personnels. Le blond crut que son cœur se fendait, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Mais pourquoi rendait-elle les choses plus difficiles en se montrant moins importante à ses yeux ? Encore une fois, Olympe avait privilégié les intérêts des autres avant les siens.

Les mâchoires serrées, Link tomba à genoux, un bras contre l'arbre, et plaqua une main sur ses yeux alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Le malheureux jeune homme sanglota tout seul, secoué par des violents spasmes accompagnés de ses plaintes.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas... souffla-t-il en se recroquevillant davantage. Pardonne-moi, Olympe...

En réalité, qu'un seul choix s'offrait à lui. Cette quête, celle qu'il avait toujours voulu achever par devoir, devenait à présent une contrainte pour le Héros. Il s'en voulait tellement de devoir laisser sa bien-aimée... Quel genre d'homme abandonnerait la femme qu'il aime ?!

\- Link. prononça une douce voix dans sa tête

Stupéfait, le chevalier releva lentement la tête, blême.

\- Princesse Zelda ?

\- Pars la chercher. Je... Je vais essayer de contenir Ganon encore un peu. Mais fais vite... le temps m'est compté.

\- Je ne peux pas, mon devoir...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! le coupa brusquement la prêtresse royale.

Le blond secoua vivement la tête, désemparé.

\- C'est impossible... Je n'y serai jamais à temps... Son pays se trouve par-delà la mer de l'Ouest... Seul, je ne pourrai jamais la traverser assez vite !

\- _Qui te dit que tu seras seul ?_

La tête de l'hylien se tourna soudainement vers le ciel et une lourde masse se laissa atterrir, faisant trembler le sol.

\- T-Toi !

La créature lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être condescendant. Elle lui tendit l'une de ses ailes en le fixant avec insistance.

\- _J'ai bien perçu ton envie d'aller la sauver. Nos buts sont semblables, Héros. Je ne te donnerai pas une seconde chance : soit tu montes maintenant, soit tu fais route seul mais tu arriveras bien trop tard et ton royaume courra à sa perte._

Link s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main puis monta sur son aile avant de sauter sur la selle. L'espoir renaissait peu à peu en son sein et sa détermination se fit encore plus forte.

\- Je reviendrai à temps, Princesse. Jamais je ne manquerai à mon devoir envers le royaume.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, Link. le pria-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tu te prépares à t'aventurer en terre inconnue...

Le chevalier hocha brièvement la tête et Elzier se donna une puissante impulsion avant de s'envoler, obligeant son nouveau cavalier à se tenir aux barres argentées devant lui. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent à des centaines de mètres au-dessus de la terre et l'elvësch s'élança en direction de Panah.

\- Comment se fait-il que je puisse interagir avec toi ? le questionna Link en se penchant en avant après avoir essuyé ses yeux.

\- _Moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien_. répondit la créature d'une voix grave. _Votre cas, avec Olympe, est bien trop exceptionnel. En vous marquant réciproquement, et puisqu'Olympe porte sur elle sa propre marque, c'est comme si tu étais devenu une part d'elle, et inversement. Mon lien t'a aussi reconnu._

\- Incroyable...

\- _Passons. Je dois te mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe sur ma terre natale._

L'air devint glacial mais les poils blancs protégèrent Link des basses températures.

\- _La situation est bien plus grave que tu ne le crois._ avoua-t-il difficilement. _Des centaines d'affiches avec ton portrait ont été placardées dans les plus grandes villes, Héros. Il semblerait que Claudius est fait ta parfaite description. Bravo, tu es devenu le plus grand ennemi de Panah en l'espace d'une heure._

Son ironie ne plut pas au Prodige, terriblement affecté par son annonce.

\- Comment ça, ils affichent mon visage ? Moi, un ennemi de leur peuple ?! Mais pourquoi ??!

\- _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il semblerait que les ancêtres de Panah cachent un secret qui te concerne. Tu effraies les dix dirigeants, Link._

L'hylien en resta bouche bée. Il n'y croyait pas un mot... Lui qui avait pour mission d'anéantir le Mal, pourquoi le prendrait-on pour un ennemi ? C'était pure folie ! Insensé !

\- _Olympe est complètement impliquée dans cette histoire-là._ poursuivit Elzier avec plus de gravité encore. _Elle a été en contact direct avec toi. Je me serai d'ailleurs bien passé de vos ébats primitifs._

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues du jeune homme. Étant dorénavant lié à lui, l'elvësch savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait, et il s'en moquait ouvertement.

\- _Trêve de plaisanterie. Maintenant que tout le monde te connait, tu ne pourras pas infiltrer Panahpolis aussi facilement. Les soldats d'élite sont de véritables armes de guerre, ils n'ont pas volé la réputation de " la meilleure armée du monde". Les filles sont particulièrement douées. Astrid est sans aucun doute la meilleure d'entre eux. Sans oublier que l'ouïe de tous les habitants est surdéveloppée. Tu vas devoir passer inaperçu et cacher ton épée. Elle est top facilement identifiable._

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Link. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Olympe. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il fit apparaître son glaive archéonique, le plaça derrière sa tête en empoignant sa queue de cheval de sa main libre. Seuls les étriers et le dossier de la selle le maintenaient. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, en proie à une grande hésitation. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis trancha sa chevelure d'un geste vif. Il laissa ses cheveux coupés s'envoler au gré du vent causé par la vitesse puis il s'empressa de faire disparaître son arme, l'expression assombrie.

\- Quand nous arriverons à Panah, pose-toi dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. J'aurais besoin de me fabriquer une lotion pour me teindre les cheveux, je changerai de vêtements, aussi.

\- _Bien. Tu as fait les bons choix, Link._

Elzier donna un puissant battement d'ailes et émit un faible grognement qui ne se voulait pas alarmant.

\- _Honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais un parfait imbécile, en te voyant pour la première fois. _avoua la créature en attendant sa réaction.

Le Héros haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Oui, mais maintenant, j'en suis absolument persuadé. Jamais je n'ai vu un humain négliger autant la sécurité de sa promise._

Sa réflexion fut comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonça dans le dos. Link baissa la tête, profondément attristé, et resserra son emprise sur les barres jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne blanche.

\- _Néanmoins, Olympe m'a vanté tous tes exploits et ta formidable technique de combat._

Elzier tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- _Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir su veiller sur elle durant tout ce temps. Même si j'aimerais bien te dévorer car tu es responsable de sa cicatrice au bras !_

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus. assura Link avec détermination.

L'elvësch émit un faible soupir de soulagement. Tout ce qu'il souhait, c'était voir Olympe être heureuse et en bonne santé. Si cet humain était en mesure de l'arracher à sa patrie, il se devait de l'aider. Elzier avait bien cru qu'il ne partirait pas la sauver. Pourtant, la voix d'une jeune femme inconnue l'avait prié de ne pas repartir pour Panahpolis et de revenir chercher Link.

Il volait à toute allure au-dessus de l'immense étendu d'eau, se cachant parmi les bas nuages pour passer inaperçu au cas où la mer serait surveillée par des soldats.

o0o

\- _Je vais entamer une descente en piqué._ annonça la créature, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. _Nous devons à tout prix réduire le temps où nous serons visibles. J'atterrirai au milieu d'un petit espace dégagé d'une forêt._

\- Compris.

Le chevalier se cramponna fermement aux barres et prit pleinement appui sur les étriers. Elzier vrilla puis plongea vers la terre en repliant ses ailes. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Link se souleva désagréablement et il dut serrer les dents en percevant les courants d'air glacial qui lui fouettaient le visage. Ils sortirent des nuages et le jeune homme put découvrir les terres verdoyantes de Panah, ses nombreuses rivières, ses champs, ses villages, ses quelques montagnes... En somme, une très belle contrée. Loin de là, il aperçut un groupe d'elvëschs qui volaient tranquillement en direction d'un mont.

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse, si bien que le Prodige crut qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Mais Elzier se redressa brutalement et battit puissamment des ailes pour se réceptionner sans difficulté. Encore un peu sonné par les événements et la chute, Link resta immobile.

\- _Descends de mon dos et hâte-toi. Je n'arrive plus à contacter Olympe... Ce n'est pas normal._

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine du blond. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal. Link remit les pieds sur la terre ferme et s'empressa de faire apparaître des matériaux nécessaires à sa lotion. Il les réduisit en poussière dans un pot d'argile puis y ajouta de l'extrait de monstre pour rendre le tout liquide. Elzier grimaça de dégoût en voyant le résultat. Il eut même un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'hylien le boire d'une traite. C'était vraiment affreux... Link plaqua une main sur sa bouche et sur son ventre pour éviter de rejeter ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Cependant, il n'y aucun effet.

\- _Tu es sûr que cela a marché ?_

\- Oui, il faut attendre un peu.

Link s'essuya la bouche et retira sa précieuse tunique pour la remplacer par sa tenue hylienne. Il n'avait aucun autre vêtement qui puisse l'aider à dissimuler son identité. Alors qu'il matérialisait une capuche, les yeux de la créature s'écarquillèrent.

\- _Par Maurdrid, tes cheveux changent de couleur !_

\- Bien.

En effet, sa chevelure devenait rapidement brune, et bientôt ses cheveux, dorénavant courts, devinrent noirs. Il ne connaissait pas encore la durée de l'effet, mais cela devrait bien durer vingt-quatre heures. Dans son dos, il sangla une épée de chevalier dont il se servait au début de son voyage. Il tira sa capuche sur sa tête et fit face à l'elvësch.

\- _J'aime voir cette flamme qui brûle dans ton regard. Je suis admiratif face à ta capacité d'adaptation. Tu as su reprendre le contrôle de toi-même malgré la situation, avec recul._ déclara-t-il en frappant la terre d'une patte. _Le chemin sur ta droite te mènera à Panahpolis, mais prends garde. Il mène aussi aux écuries de notre armée. Tu devras te faire discret. Ici, tu ne seras nulle part à l'abri._

Plein de gratitude, Link posa un genou à terre et courba la nuque pour lui témoigner son immense reconnaissance.

\- Merci, Elzier. prononça-t-il solennellement. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Il se releva rapidement, échangea un profond regard avec la créature puis il s'élança vers le chemin sans perdre une seconde de plus.

o0o

Menottée à une chaise, la tête baissée, Olympe pleurait silencieusement seule dans cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait captive : dans le palais des dix dirigeants, ce lieu gigantesque qui pourrait s'apparenter à un château. La salle qui la retenait prisonnière avait été richement meublée, une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la vive lumière du soleil.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi... Une éternité paraissait s'être écoulée depuis que Claudius et ses hommes l'avait capturée dans son sommeil, un mouchoir imbibé d'anesthésiant sur la bouche. Olympe ne se souvenait plus de rien. À son réveil, elle s'était retrouvée attachée à cette chaise, et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle était. Le choc fut si violent pour elle... Trente minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'elle ne soit en état de communiquer avec Elzier. Douloureusement, elle avait supplié son ami d'aller avertir Link afin qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission. Mais après cette interaction, elle ne parvint plus à lui parler, et la solitude commença à la ronger violemment.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un grand homme châtain qui la tétanisa sur place. Ses cheveux parurent se dresser sur sa tête sous la terreur, ses genoux se serrèrent et ses boyaux se tordirent horriblement.

\- Père... souffla-t-elle, blême.

Le dirigeant lui lança un regard glacial et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans le dos. Il lui fit subir un regard pesant et dur en faisant le tour de la chaise. Olympe déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as déçu, Olympe. dit-il sèchement. Oser se rebeller contre son père, fuir sa patrie et son destin, c'est une haute trahison !

Il s'emporta aussitôt :

\- Estime-toi chanceuse d'être encore en vie, ingrate ! Tu as déshonoré ta famille et Lancelin ! Nous avons été obligés de te déclarer gravement malade pour justifier l'attente de ton mariage !! Et toi, que faisais-tu pendant ce temps-là ?

L'adoucissement de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Il planta d'un coup ses doigts dans les épaules de sa fille et la fit geindre de douleur.

\- Tu fréquentais le plus grand ennemi de notre peuple ! hurla-t-il avec fureur. ET TU L'AS LAISSÉ TE MARQUER !!

De nouvelles larmes tombèrent sur la poitrine de la pauvre jeune femme. Sa détresse n'avait plus de limite.

\- TU SERAS PUNIE POUR CE CRIME !

Rouge de colère, il la lâcha avec brusquerie et se plaça devant elle. C'est alors qu'un étrange sourire, presque malsain, apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu te tapes le "Héros" d'Hyrule, rien que ça. ricana-t-il en croisant les bras. Il faut avouer qu'il est bien foutu, non ?

Olympe fut si choquée par ses paroles que ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement et ses lèvres tressaillirent.

\- Père, comment osez-vous parler d'une... façon aussi inconvenable ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, perturbée.

\- Tais-toi ! aboya-t-il férocement. Tu t'es donnée à un étranger, à un ennemi ! Tu... TU N'ES QU'UNE TRAÎNÉE !

La châtaine éclata en sanglots en secouant la tête et en suppliant son père d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci continua de l'écraser de sa haine. Salvin de Mauboir l'insulta, la gifla, lui hurla dessus sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme brutalement.

\- Oh, je sais quelle pourrait être la meilleure des sanctions pour te punir de tes péchés.

Il se dirigea vers un pupitre, tira l'un des tiroirs puis en sortir un couteau tranchant. Une belle arme de collection. Olympe restait paralysée par la peur en le voyant revenir vers elle.

\- Cette marque t'est précieuse. Tu y tiens beaucoup... Et si elle disparaissait pour toujours ? Ne serait-ce pas une tragédie pour toi ?

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, terrifiée, et voulut avoir un mouvement de recul en redoublant ses pleurs.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en se débattant. Tout, mais pas ça !!

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu penses pouvoir échapper à ta sanction ?!

Il posa la pointe du couteau sur la peau et affola davantage Olympe dont la panique prenait le dessus. En sentant la lame pénétrer sa peau, ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effroi.

\- Link est celui que j'aime ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Il n'est pas un ennemi, au contraire !

Son père s'immobilisa.

\- Il va libérer son royaume et le monde d'une entité démoniaque ! C'est notre allié ! Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi...

Le dirigeant retira son arme et la laissa tomber à ses pieds, ce qui fit sursauter sa fille effarée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids du soulagement. Mais, lorsqu'un rire macabre sortit de la bouche de son paternel, elle frissonna désagréablement. Olympe ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui l'avait élevée durant toutes ces années...

\- Lui, un allié ? Pauvre sotte ! Ton ignorance te fait défaut. Eh bien soit, tu aurais dû être au courant le jour de ton accession à mon poste, mais la situation nécessite que tu comprennes les enjeux de l'avenir de notre peuple.

L'homme châtain se dirigea vers une sculpture de marbre où reposait une poignée : il s'en empara et la tira de toutes ses forces à la verticale.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi la couleur de notre peuple est le rouge, ma chère fille ?

\- N-Non...

\- Ou sais-tu pourquoi nos prédécesseurs ont quitté Hyrule ? J'imagine que tu es au courant de l'exode de notre peuple.

Il lui fit alors face et dévoila un imposant cristal rouge où une forme bougeait à l'intérieur. Olympe pâlit encore plus en reconnaissant ce qui y était prisonnier.

\- Le rouge est la couleur de la force pure. lui apprit-il tandis qu'une aura maléfique se dégageait du gros joyau. Il y a dix mille ans, l'entité que tu connais sous le nom de Ganon s'est éveillée, ralliant à sa cause une minorité de gerudos, mais aussi des démons. Seulement, un Héros et une Princesse, élus des déesses, l'ont renversé et sont parvenus à le sceller.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Olympe devint brusquement plus rapide.

\- Ses partisans ont été contraints de fuir Hyrule : Panah est ainsi né ! Démons et gerudos, ayant porté allégeance à Ganon, ont vécu ensemble durant des millénaires. Maintenant, les deux peuples n'en forment plus qu'un : nous en sommes les descendants directs ! Nous avons hérité des caractéristiques de chasseur des démons et de l'art du combat des gerudos ! Dans nos gènes résident toujours cette force brute de nos ancêtres démoniaques, ma fille ! Et ce cristal permet de l'activer ! Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un échantillon qui nous a été légué par nos ancêtres. Tu sais où se trouve le reste ?

Pétrifiée, elle n'eut pas même l'énergie pour répondre, ce qui fit sourire mauvaisement son père. La corruption de Ganon s'agita dans le cristal.

\- Au sein même de notre armée, dans la caserne au Sud de la ville.

Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler alors que son sang se glaçait.

\- Malheureusement, une minorité de personnes n'a pas reçu ces gènes. Toi, notamment. C'est pour cela que tu es un échec pour notre famille.

Salvin lui lança un regard dégoûté et replaça le cristal dans la sculpture, à l'abri des regards.

\- Ta sœur, en revanche, est le soldat par excellence : docile, douée, dévouée entièrement à sa patrie. Il me suffit d'utiliser le cristal pour qu'elle déploie l'intégralité de sa force et qu'elle soit complètement sous mon contrôle. Seuls les dirigeants ont la capacité d'exploiter ce pouvoir de contrôle. À ma mort, il te reviendra de droit car tu es l'aînée.

Il se mit de profil vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Maintenant, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi ce satané Héros est un ennemi. Il compte annihiler notre maître suprême. Il nous refuse notre bonheur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir qu'il puisse être encore en vie, après un siècle !

Le haut dirigeant serra les poings en affichant une expression noire qui terrifia d'autant plus sa fille.

\- Nous le trouverons et nous l'anéantirons. Quant à toi, ton mariage au temple de la fausse déesse Maurdrid est prévu pour demain après-midi. Nous rediscuterons de ta sanction une fois le conseil des dix réuni.

Abattue par toutes ces révélations, le regard d'Oympe était devenu vide tant le choc fut rude. Elle ne pouvait croire à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Son père mentait... Ils descendraient de démons ? Sa sœur ne serait qu'un pion ? Impossible... Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne se forma dans sa gorge. Quant à la déesse Maurdrid... Si elle n'existait pas... Qu'est-ce qui liait les elvëschs, ces créatures divines, avec les humains ?


	23. Chapitre 23

Quelques buissons se mouvaient tranquillement au gré du vent qui traversait par moment la forêt. Le calme régnait, les oiseaux chantaient avec entrain, les biches et les cerfs bondissaient gracieusement à la recherche de jeunes pousses à manger. Mais soudain, une forme frôla les buissons et brisa la sérénité de cet espace. Sa course était effrénée, son souffle, parfois, était sifflant.

Link courait à en perdre haleine : il avait quitté l'elvësch depuis une vingtaine de minutes et il s'approchait rapidement de Panahpolis. Mais au loin, quand il aperçut des bâtiments militaires, il ralentit et fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait enfin à un endroit difficile. Sa tablette ne lui donnant aucune carte des lieux, il ne put savoir s'il existait une autre route pour accéder à la ville. Seulement, celle-ci était la plus courte. L'hylien tira sa capuche un peu plus en avant, l'air grave, et quitta le chemin pour se diriger vers l'arrière d'un des édifices, à l'abri des regards. Il fit le moins de bruit possible et veilla à ce qu'il ne croise personne.

De nombreuses caisses étaient entreposées contre les murs, du matériel militaire bordait le chemin et le rendait inquiétant. Link arriva au niveau des écuries qui renfermaient quelques chevaux pas très vigoureux. Il se demanda quel pouvait être leur rôle sachant que les elvëschs restaient les meilleures montures imaginables. Alors qu'il longeait les box, une silhouette se dressa à côté de lui et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Mais quand son regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme châtaine, le héros crut que son sang allait cesser de couler. Les yeux d'Astrid s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction en reconnaissant le plus grand ennemi de son peuple. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle bondit sur le jeune homme, lui attrapa une épaule et traça un demi-cercle dans l'air autour d'eux. Immédiatement, une sphère bleutée apparut pour les encercler, puis disparut.

\- Viens vite ! s'écria-t-elle en l'entraînant vers une cabane isolée, plus loin.

Link n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva l'instant d'après entre les murs de bois.

\- Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! lui hurla Astrid en le prenant par le col.

\- Tais-toi, on va nous entendre...

\- Imbécile ! J'ai créé une sphère insonorisante ! Ici, tout le monde veut te tuer, tu le sais ça ?!

Elle le fit reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre un mur et elle sortit un coutelas avant de placer la lame sous sa gorge. Le blond serra les dents en lui jetant un regard noir. Jamais il ne s'était confronté à une femme avec autant de force.

\- Je suis venue chercher Olympe ! Après tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté, je ne peux pas la laisser ici ! Elle en serait malheureuse...

\- Les affaires de Panah ne te concernent pas !

Astrid exerça une pression plus forte sur sa peau.

\- Maintenant, tu vas payer le prix de ton imprudence !

\- Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu n'aurais pas créé cette sphère, et tu ne m'aurais pas emmené ici. répliqua-t-il en gardant son calme.

La soldate tiqua en plissant méchamment les yeux, prête à lui trancher la gorge. Mais son visage s'adoucit soudainement et elle laissa son bras tomber le long du corps, l'air attristé.

\- C'est vrai... Je n'arrive pas moi-même à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Link se détendit un peu, bien qu'il restât méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Si je ne t'avais jamais vu, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu derrière cette nouvelle coupe et nouvelle teinture. affirma-t-elle en rangeant son coutelas. Mais tu devrais quand même rentrer chez toi. Ce qu'il se prépare à Panah te dépasse complètement.

\- Je ne repartirai pas sans Olympe. Si elle reste vivre ici, elle ne pourra jamais atteindre le but de sa vie et être heureuse !

\- Accompagné de violons, ton discours m'aurait peut-être fait pleurer. ironisa-t-elle en grommelant. Sérieusement, tu te prends pour qui ? Il y a un mois encore tu ne la connaissais même pas ! Votre relation ne peut qu'être superficielle. Il était certain que ma sœur rentrerait un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait dû le prévoir ! La situation dans laquelle elle s'est mise n'est que la conséquence de sa bêtise.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa devant elle, ce qui étonna Astrid. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était autant affecté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puisque la soldate ne semblait plus lui vouloir de mal, Link décida de partir pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais il se heurta à une barrière invisible.

\- Toutes ces années où j'ai vu ma sœur grandir, où je l'ai vu accepter naïvement son soi-disant destin, je n'ai cessé de lui en vouloir. avoua Astrid en tournant le dos au Prodige. Je lui en voulais d'accepter tout ça trop facilement. Parfois, j'avais envie de lui hurler la vérité, de lui dire qu'il y avait peu de chance que son mariage arrangé la rende heureuse. Elle qui croyait épouser un garçon de son âge... Mais mon père m'a toujours interdit de le lui dire.

La châtaine se mit de nouveau face à lui et plongea son regard peiné dans celui de Link. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Je trouve ça injuste qu'elle ne soit pas maîtresse de son avenir. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en position de pouvoir faire entendre ma voix. Après tout, les soldats de Panah ne sont que des pions utilisés par les dirigeants.

Elle posa un doigt sur la poitrine du jeune homme, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Cela le déstabilisait qu'elle ressemble autant à Olympe.

\- En vérité, je suis soulagée que tu sois venu. Si ma sœur t'a choisi... Elle sait qu'à tes côtés, elle pourra accomplir de grandes choses. Excuse-moi, pour l'autre jour. Mes émotions ont pris le dessus quand j'ai appris que ma jumelle t'avait marqué. C'est une folie... Enfin bon.

La haine passa à travers ses yeux et fit légèrement tressaillir le Prodige.

\- Si t'aider me permet d'atteindre l'homme qui me sert de père, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

\- Tu... Tu ne l'aimes pas ? bégaya Link, interloqué.

\- Je le déteste de tout mon être ! Lui qui n'a jamais reçu l'amour de sa mère, il est incapable d'aimer ! Il ne fait que se servir d'Olympe, et de moi par la même occasion... Il est ignoble. Même avec ma mère il est détestable. C'est à cause de lui si elle est autant malade depuis des années...

Hors d'elle, elle asséna un violent coup de poing dans la sphère invisible et créa une vibration sifflante et désagréable. Prudemment, l'hylien recula de quelques pas.

\- Je vais t'aider pour cette fois-ci, Héros. déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. Mais sache qu'une fois seul, tu ne bénéficieras plus de mon aide.

Astrid secoua sa main pour atténuer la douleur qui s'y répandait.

\- Ma sœur se trouve au palais des dirigeants. Il se situe en plein centre de Panahpolis. Pour y entrer, il te suffira de voler l'ensemble d'un soldat ordinaire, tu pourras ainsi passer par la porte Nord. Àl'heure où je te parle, Olympe doit être captive dans l'une des salles d'hôte. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore de laquelle il s'agit... Tu devras faire très attention car il y a beaucoup de soldats, dont Claudius qui s'est spécialisé dans la chasse de primes. Fais vite, car demain a lieu son mariage avec Lancelin, au temple de la déesse Maurdrid. Une fois que tu l'auras sauvée...

La jeune femme s'attrapa un bras, mal à l'aise, et fixa une cage à quelques mètres de là.

\- Rentre vite chez toi, et termine ce que tu as commencé.

Astrid disloqua la sphère protectrice et se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte.

\- Tu trouveras les tenues dans l'une des caisses, derrière toi. Ah, et un dernier conseil : ne croise plus jamais ma route. Je risque de... de ne plus être la même.

Elle fit un pas de plus, puis s'arrêta avant de le regarder une dernière fois avec tristesse. Pour la première fois, la jumelle d'Olympe lui accorda un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et que tu sois le compagnon de ma sœur. Si nous nous étions connus plus tôt et que tu avais réellement cette couleur de cheveux, peut-être serais-tu mon genre ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le quitta définitivement et courut rejoindre l'écurie avant qu'on ne remarque son absence. Demeurant figé, Link assimilait ses mots et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Merci, Astrid. prononça-t-il car il savait qu'elle pouvait encore l'entendre.

Sans plus tarder, il chercha la tenue intégrale de simple soldat et la trouva après plusieurs minutes. Il se changea rapidement. C'était étrange... Vêtu de la sorte, c'était comme si de vieux souvenirs tentaient de revenir à la surface, mais sans succès. Dans le reflet d'une vitre, il put s'apercevoir, les yeux écarquillés. La tenue du soldat s'apparentait à celle d'un chevalier, même si quelques parties différaient. Soudain, son visage reflété prit une autre forme et devint celui d'un autre jeune homme, au regard et au sourire déterminés. Derrière lui, d'autres chevaliers apparurent en portant les armoiries de la famille royale d'Hyrule.

Brusquement, Link se retourna mais ne vit rien. En reportant son regard sur la vitre, il se demanda sérieusement s'il était en train d'halluciner. Pourtant, un sentiment de nostalgie naquit en lui, et il comprit que tous ces chevaliers, il les avait connus, il les avait fréquentés. Mais alors... Pourquoi le Héros les voyait-il ici ? Hylia essaierait-elle de lui envoyer un message ? " Tu n'es pas seul". Le brun en face de lui leva alors son pouce en signe d'encouragement, puis tous tournèrent le dos à Link avant de s'éloigner, laissant seulement son reflet derrière eux. Perdu, le blond sentit un poids s'ajouter sur ses épaules. Il posa son poing sur sa poitrine en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant, puis il quitta rapidement la cabane.

Astrid avait disparu de l'écurie. Au loin, un petit groupe de soldats traversait une cour en direction de l'arène d'entraînement. Link marcha alors rapidement en direction de la ville. Habillé de la sorte, il pouvait passer inaperçu et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il rencontra des adolescents qui suivaient leur cours pour devenir à leur tour des pions de l'armée. La base militaire se trouvait au pied de la ville. Lorsqu'il passa sous la grande arche d'entrée, l'hylien remarqua immédiatement les affiches clouées au mur de pierre. La gorge nouée, il s'en approcha et y découvrit son portrait, assez proche de la réalité. Tout était décrit : sa couleur de cheveux, celle de ses yeux, sa taille, les vêtements qu'il portait d'habitude... En dessous avait été marquée la somme de la récompense si on le capturait ou le tuait. Elle s'élevait à des millions. "ENNEMI DU PEUPLE" avait été inscrit juste au-dessus de sa tête et le fit déglutir.

Pourquoi le voyait-on ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais foulé ces terres, ni même porté du tort à l'un de ses habitants. Chaque regard inconnu posé sur lui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Link avait l'impression d'être sondé, analysé à son insu ; il devenait peu à peu paranoïaque alors que personne ne se méfiait de lui. Il se devait de réguler sa respiration pour paraître calme aux yeux de tous. La ville regorgeait de petits commerces et d'activités, les rues rassemblaient un grand nombre d'habitants. Au loin se dressait le palais dont lui avait parlé Astrid. Certes, il était deux fois plus petit que le château d'Hyrule mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant : il possédait de hautes tours et plusieurs ailes aux différents rôles.

\- Eh, toi ! le héla un homme, derrière lui.

Link se crispa et se tourna en essayant de rester naturel. Un sergent, accompagné de quatre soldats, le rejoignit en le regardant durement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'as-tu pas reçu les ordres du commandant ?

\- N-Non...

Intrigué par son attitude intimidée, l'homme se pencha vers lui et l'inspecta en se tenant le menton.

\- Tu m'as l'air nouveau, toi. Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens de la campagne profonde ?

Les yeux du Prodige s'agrandirent légèrement mais il vit là une occasion à prendre.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Je suis arrivé dans cette ville depuis peu et je cherche l'entrée Nord du palais.

\- Tu ne risques pas de la trouver ici, mon garçon ! rit le supérieur en même temps que ses hommes. Nous sommes en plein Sud de Panahpolis. Je m'y rends justement, tu peux te joindre à nous si le cœur t'en dit.

Link le remercia grassement et poursuivit sa route à leurs côtés, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Au moins, son déguisement fonctionnait à merveille, comme lorsqu'il y fut chez les gerudos. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Olympe n'était pas à ses côtés. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et un voile de chagrin passa sur son visage. Allait-elle bien ? Savait-elle qu'il était venu la chercher ? Non, bien sûr que non... Olympe devait être persuadée qu'il était parti affronter Ganon.

À chaque coin de rue, un avis de recherche sur le Héros avait été placardé et lui rappelait à quel point il encourait en permanence de grands dangers. Mais pour l'instant, aucun signe ne pouvait le trahir. Il jouait parfaitement son rôle de jeune soldat. Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe parvint enfin à l'entrée Nord du palais et arrivèrent dans la zone réservée aux militaires.

\- Voilà tes nouveaux quartiers, soldat ! J'imagine que c'est ici que ton sergent instructeur t'a envoyé.

\- En effet, merci encore pour votre aide.

Sans le savoir, cet homme venait de faire entrer dans le palais le plus grand ennemi de son peuple. Celui qui allait renverser Ganon. Des centaines et des centaines de soldats étaient réunis en ces lieux et s'exerçaient en menant des combats amicaux. Une soldate rousse, justement, cherchait un adversaire pour s'entrainer et son attention se porta sur ce nouveau soldat.

\- Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

En discernant ses iris bleus, elle se sentit rougir. De son côté, Link essayait d'emprunter un nom pour dissimuler son identité. Un jour, Olympe lui avait dit qu'un de ses amis s'appelait Conrad. Pour lui rendre hommage, il décida que ce serait son identité à Panah.

\- Conrad. Je m'appelle Conrad.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Morgane ! Ça te dirait d'échanger quelques coups avec moi, histoire de garder la forme ?

Le faux brun se montra embarrassé pour éviter de se dévoiler en plein public.

\- Non, désolé... J'ai déjà quelque chose à faire. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Heureuse de sa proposition, elle sourit chaleureusement et hocha la tête.

\- Super ! J'appartiens au onzième régiment ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander "Morgane", tout le monde me connait.

La rousse le salua puis s'en alla, tout de même déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé d'adversaire. Soulagé, Link se dépêcha d'entrer au sein même du palais et déboucha sur de longs couloirs inconnus. Il n'avait aucune idée de la salle qui pouvait renfermer Olympe. Et s'il osait demander à quelqu'un où pourrait être enfermé un captif dans le palais, il deviendrait immédiatement suspect. Si seulement le jeune homme avait un moyen de connaître sa position... Mais c'était impossible.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Astrid n'avait-elle pas dit que sa soeur devait se trouver dans une salle d'hôte ?

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, toi ?! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Link contint sa frustration vis-à-vis de toutes ces personnes qui l'interpelaient constamment. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'être démasqué. Il pivota et tomba nez-à-nez avec une vieille servante en tenue de travail.

\- Les soldats ne sont pas autorisés à venir ici. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

\- Excusez-moi, madame. Mais je dois délivrer un message de la plus haute importance à... à monsieur de Mauboir en personne.

\- Monsieur de...! Par les déesses, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! C'est vous qui détenez toutes les informations sur ce criminel recherché ?

Le chevalier fut pris d'étranges vertiges et pâlit faiblement en déglutissant.

\- Ou-Oui, c'est ça. Mon supérieur m'envoie car il doit régler des affaires importantes en ville.

\- Suivez-moi, il attend votre venue avec impatience !

Il avait menti dans la précipitation, mais saurait-il en assumer les conséquences ? Que ferait-il, une fois face au père d'Olympe ? Cet horrible homme... lui inspirait une profonde répulsion. La servante le conduisit à travers les multiples corridors, ordonnant à d'autres domestiques de s'écarter. Tous observaient avec curiosité ce jeune soldat aux cheveux bruns. Au centre même du palais, la servante mena Link à une cour et le pria d'y attendre.

\- Je dois vous annoncer au dirigeant. Sans quoi, il ne vous recevra pas. Je ne m'absenterai qu'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus.

\- Bien.

Il s'inclina et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte. Le Héros croisa les bras en attendant patiemment son retour. Il n'aurait qu'à menacer Salvin pour qu'il libère sa fille. Le chevalier ne voulait pas le tuer. Dans la cour s'étaient postés quelques militaires ; des chemins extérieurs situés aux étages avait vue sur cet espace dégagé.

\- Il est là ! hurla un messager en déboulant dans la cour. Il a été aperçu en ville avec sa tablette accrochée à sa ceinture, et il a infiltré nos rangs !

Le sang de Link se glaça dans ses veines et ses poils se hérissèrent.

\- Comment ? s'écria un des soldats en accourant vers lui. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi l'alerte n'a pas été donnée plus tôt, dans ce cas ?

\- Il s'est déguisé et se fait passer pour un militaire ! Nous avons perdu sa trace.

\- Impossible...

Un homme brun pointa alors l'hylien du doigt, les traits tirés.

\- Eh ! C'est quoi ce truc qui brille à ta ceinture ??

Le regard de Link descendit aussitôt à sa taille et il frémit en voyant sa tablette à moitié dévoilée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Lui qui avait essayé de la dissimuler comme il le pouvait... Il avait tenté de tirer ses habits dessus pour la cacher mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- ALERTE !!! hurla l'homme en attrapant son cor avant de souffler puissamment dedans.

Ses compagnons dégainèrent de suite leurs épées et s'approchèrent du jeune homme, menaçants. Link serra les dents, les sourcils froncés, et fit apparaître l'Excalibur et le bouclier d'Hylia. Il ne pensait pas recourir à son arme aussi vite ; le Héros se trouvait au beau milieu d'un bâtiment ennemi, il serait bientôt encerclé. Les soldats se précipitèrent vers lui en criant puissamment. Le faux brun dégaina d'un coup son épée sans activer son pouvoir et s'empara de son bouclier, les genoux fléchis. Il para l'attaque d'un premier ennemi en l'envoyant au sol et bondit en arrière pour esquiver l'arme d'un homme châtain. Link s'était déjà battu contre plusieurs monstres à la fois. Mais contre plusieurs hommes en combat rapproché, jamais. Du moins depuis son Réveil.

Voyant ses ennemis déstabilisés par son adresse, il fit tourner la Lame Purificatrice dans sa main et s'élança vers eux avant d'effectuer son attaque circulaire. L'épée d'un des soldats fut éjectée tandis que les hommes tombèrent lourdement en gémissant. Des renforts arrivèrent au même moment, très bien armés, et encerclèrent le Prodige en affichant des airs malveillants.

\- N'intervenez pas, laissez le lieutenant s'en occuper. ordonna un homme avec fermeté.

Astrid se présenta alors devant l'hylien, une épée sanglée à la ceinture. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant que ses iris étaient dorénavant rouges ainsi que ses veines devenues violettes, clairement visibles à travers sa peau. Son regard et son apparence n'avaient plus rien d'humain, son expression animale la rendait terrifiante. Pour Link, ce fut un véritable choc, d'autant plus quand l'Excalibur émit une vibration significative. Cette fille qui se tenait devant lui avait un lien avec Ganon.

\- Tu... Tu es un démon. articula le chevalier avec difficultés.

Astrid ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de dégainer son épée d'un noir intense et à l'aura maléfique. L'armée l'avait conditionnée pour être manipulée à la guise des dirigeants et exécuter leurs ordres sans réfléchir. Elle avait déjà prévenu Link qu'elle ne serait pas la même s'ils devaient se croiser de nouveau. En soi, combattre contre une femme ne le dérangeait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, son ennemie était la jumelle d'Olympe... Il n'avait aucune issue de secours. Pour lui, la situation était extrêmement critique.

La châtaine fléchit soudainement les genoux et s'élança vers lui en tenant à deux mains la fusée de son arme. Surpris par sa vitesse inhabituelle, Link para avec maladresse son attaque et perçut qu'il basculait en arrière à cause de la puissance du choc. Il planta son épée dans le sol pour se retenir et donna un coup avec son bouclier pour repousser la jeune femme. Cette dernière profita de son ouverture pour lui asséner un coup droit que le Prodige bloqua au dernier moment avec sa lame. Lorsque les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent, un bruit assourdissant se produisit et une onde partit d'entre elles avant de traverser leurs corps.

Astrid n'attendit pas qu'il se reprenne et lui donna un violent coup de pied pour le déstabiliser. La force qu'elle avait acquis surpassait celle de quatre guerriers réunis. Link dérapa sur les dalles de la cour en serrant les dents. Il bondit sur le côté et roula à terre en évitant de justesse un nouvel assaut de son ennemie. Quand l'arme d'Astrid heurta la pierre, elle fit voler une multitude d'éclats et fit grimacer ses compagnons qui assistaient à la mise à mort du Héros. Link se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la châtaine en effectuant une attaque circulaire. Mais la soldate esquiva avec une aisance déconcertante. Lorsqu'il vit ses iris rouges s'illuminer, un horrible frisson traversa l'échine du blond : au moment où Astrid tranchait l'air horizontalement devant elle, une vague d'énergie noire fut propulsée. Précipitamment, le chevalier planta l'Excalibur dans le sol et activa son pouvoir, les traits contractés. La magie maléfique rencontra la Lame Purificatrice et provoqua une puissante bourrasque qui vint s'abattre sur les combats et tous les soldats autour.

Link retira son épée et sauta sur la soldate en hurlant toute la rage qu'il contenait en lui depuis son arrivée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se vit forcer de parer les nombreux coups qu'enchaînait le jeune homme. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ce qui augmenta la frustration du Prodige ; plus le combat se prolongeait, moins il voyait la véritable Astrid, sous ses traits de démons. Pour lui, elle devenait peu à peu un être maléfique à abattre. Et puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher en combat normal, il allait devoir utiliser tous ses atouts pour prendre le dessus. Lorsque l'épée démoniaque d'Astrid fendit l'air afin de le tuer, il bondit en arrière pour l'esquiver. L'atmosphère se densifa brutalement pour tous les spectateurs dont le temps était maintenant ralenti. Profitant de la paralysie de la châtaine, Link élança son bras gauche pour l'attaquer et cria sauvagement en lui jetant un regard noir.

Mais alors que l'Excalibur devait la toucher, Astrid bondit sur le côté et les pupilles du Héros se rétractèrent sous la stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse un jour se mouvoir dans cet espace-temps précis.

Déséquilibré, il tomba à la renverse et le temps reprit son cours normal. Link roula sur le côté en gémissant tandis qu'une lame noire s'enfonça brusquement à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le trouble dont il faisait part le perdait totalement. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle bouger normalement alors qu'il avait figé le temps ?! N'arrivant pas à retirer son épée, Astrid plaça deux doigts à la verticale devant elle et une boule de corruption se forma juste au-dessus de Link. Son visage se crispa sous l'horreur en pressentant la suite. D'un coup, il plaça l'Excalibur à l'horizontale et la magie noire vint violemment la heurter avant de disparaître en créant une petite onde de choc. Le héros ne pouvait pas rester en position de faiblesse au sol ! En voyant le regard bouillant de haine de son ennemie, il comprit qu'elle préparait un nouveau sort qui le dépassait complètement.

Astrid leva sa main vers le ciel en grognant avec férocité tandis que des éclats rouges et noirs étincelaient dans sa paume tendue. D'un coup, elle plongea vers le jeune homme pour le frapper en plein visage. Effaré, Link roula de nouveau sur le côté et le sol explosa à l'ancienne place de sa tête. Le souffle qui s'en échappa le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là et le fit faiblement geindre. Tous les soldats avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en grimaçant de douleur. Le chevalier se releva en titubant et la respiration saccadée. L'une de ses tempes saignait et l'obligeait à fermer un œil. Mais quand Astrid bondit vers lui, son épée noire de nouveau entre ses mains, il sentit son cœur rater un battement et les muscles de ses jambes se crisper. Machinalement, sa main se porta à la tablette et la brandit devant lui, l'expression sombre.

\- Fige-la ! ordonna-t-il avec animosité à la tablette.

La soldate s'arrêta brusquement, en position d'attaque, et tous les souffles se coupèrent autour d'eux. Link se jeta sur elle et la plaqua brutalement à terre en l'immobilisant à l'aide de tout son poids. Il lâcha son bouclier pour empoigner son épée à deux mains et la leva au-dessus de la jeune femme. Un voile de folie passa dans son regard. C'était à cause de son peuple si Olympe avait dû fuir et avait été capturée ! Les mâchoires du chevalier se serrèrent fortement sous la haine et il brandit plus encore son épée, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Un lourd silence régnait autour de lui. Tout le monde était bien trop médusé pour intervenir.

_" Je... Je te présente ma sœur jumelle... Elle s'appelle Astrid."_

\- Link ? prononça une petite voix, en hauteur.

Le cœur du Héros cessa un instant de battre en reconnaissant cette voix douce qu'il aimait tant, et un profond soulagement vint remplacer sa haine. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit Olympe deux étages plus hauts, les mains liées dans le dos et entourée par plusieurs gardes ainsi que son père.

\- Olympe... souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Link ! s'écria la voyageuse en se débattant férocement. Lâchez-moi !!

Un bruit de métal percé et de chair déchiquetée la figea soudainement et la firent regarder en direction de son amant. Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors que ses pupilles se rétractaient une nouvelle fois. Pris de tremblements, il baissa la tête et aperçut la lame d'une épée lui traverser le ventre, ensanglantée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais l'arme fut brutalement retirée et le Héros cracha de sang en hoquetant.

\- NON ! s'époumona Olympe en se précipitant vers la rambarde. LINK !

Plusieurs mains se posèrent sur son épaule et la tirèrent avec force en arrière tandis qu'elle hurlait en éclatant en sanglots. Link bascula lentement sur le côté alors que sa vision commençait rapidement à se troubler et ses entrailles à s'enflammer dans une douleur atroce. Une flaque de sang se forma sous son corps immobile. L'imposante silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui donna un coup sec dans l'air pour éjecter le sang de son épée puis il la rangea en lançant un regard méprisant au corps sans vie à ses pieds. Les cris désespérés d'Olympe résonnaient entre les murs du palais mais n'affectèrent personne. Salvin de Mauboir descendit dans la cour et vint rejoindre l'auteur de cette mise à mort.

\- Mes félicitations, Claudius. le gratifia-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans son puissant bras musclé. Je ne pouvais pas mieux attendre de toi.

\- Il était convenu que vous donneriez cinq millions à celui qui le tuerait. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Claudius était un homme mesurant plus de deux mètres, aux larges épaules et à la force hors norme. Son visage, marqué de plusieurs cicatrices, effrayait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Ses iris verts demeuraient perçants, ses cheveux étaient devenus gris malgré ses trente ans. Le chasseur de primes portait des habits presque barbares avec notamment une peau d'ours sur les épaules. Tel un robot, Astrid se releva et se posta à côté de son maître, l'air impassible.

\- Et je tiendrai parole. Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau. _Libération_. ordonna Salvin à sa fille.

Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que son corps reprenait son apparence initiale. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme, allongé dans son propre sang, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation d'effroi, heurtée par cette vision d'horreur.

\- Quant à ce déchet... poursuivit le dirigeant.

Il désigna le chevalier, l'air dégoûté, et se tourna vers de simples soldats.

\- Jetez-le aux elvëschs. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis de dévorer un soi-disant "élu des déesses".

Désespérée, Olympe tomba à genoux, le visage plus pâle que jamais et les lèvres frémissantes. Sa gorge était si sèche que l'air ne parvenait presque plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle ne sentait plus les larmes qui inondaient son visage et mouillaient ses vêtements. Pour elle, tout était fini. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, son cœur se déchirait, sa tête se compressait horriblement et paraissait être sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains, prises de spasmes, avaient leurs doigts plantés profondément dans ses cuisses. Ce fut une nouvelle douleur qu'elle ne ressentit pas. Inconsolable et le regard vague, ses lèvres se pincèrent subitement avant qu'elle ne plaque les mains sur sa poitrine pour libérer toute sa souffrance dans un cri strident et incontrôlable.

\- Telle sera ta punition pour avoir fui ta patrie, ma fille. déclara Salvin en la rejoignant. Le corps de ton cher amant disparaîtra à tout jamais du monde. N'espère pas le retrouver une fois morte.

Il passa à côté d'elle sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Car c'est en enfer que tu iras. finit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans le palais.


	24. Chapitre 24

\- Putain, il est lourd, l'enfoiré ! se plaignit une voix masculine, en plein effort.

\- Si le sergent t'entendait, il t'aurait envoyé une semaine en cellule de correction, pour sûr !

Les deux soldats transportaient péniblement le corps sans vie du plus grand recherché de Panah, abattu depuis presque une heure par Claudius le chasseur de primes. On leur avait donné l'ordre de livrer le cadavre aux elvëschs de l'armée pour effacer toute trace de son existence. Link avait presque été entièrement dénudé, l'Épée de Légende lui avait été retirée pour être gardée dans la salle des trophées du palais. Seule la tablette Sheikah, inutilisable, lui restait. Les deux hommes traversaient la grande forêt de Panahpolis et se rapprochaient du mont qui accueillait les immenses créatures.

\- Ah, sa blessure me révulse. dit le premier, nommé Varth, d'un air dégoûté.

\- Bof, tu verras bien pire, crois-moi. Des entrailles par-ci par-là, ce n'est pas inhabituel sur un champ de bataille.

\- Eh bien je m'en passerai ! Saleté...

Ils durent monter une forte côte. Ils parvinrent au sommet en sueurs et en ahanant. Les arbres se firent plus rares, ce qui annonçait leur arrivée imminente.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont pas nous bouffer. grommela Varth en dissimulant une certaine inquiétude.

\- Je te rappelle que t'es lié, crétin. Aucune chance qu'ils osent te toucher.

\- Ils doivent avoir trop peur de ma tendre Elma !

Varth ricana en pensant à son elvësch qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre d'un espace dégagé et verdoyant. Les deux soldats laissèrent tomber le corps du jeune homme, l'observèrent un instant avec mépris puis repartirent gaiement en direction de la ville. Ils avaient fait leur devoir, leur supérieur serait content. Une forte averse s'abattit alors sur cette région de Panah, formant de petits ruisseaux à travers les forêts, mouillant la terre et répondant au besoin de la faune et la flore. Allongé sur le côté, le corps demeurait inerte, son seul sous-vêtement et ses cheveux furent bientôt intégralement imbibés d'eau. Mais il ne pouvait rien ressentir.

Car une nouvelle fois, la vie avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle.

De faibles vibrations parcoururent le sol puis devinrent de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce que d'immenses formes se dressent autour de lui, emplies de mauvaises intentions.

\- _Qu'est-ce que cette immondice ?_ s'indigna une voix féminine. _Oser déposer ça chez nous..._

La femelle elvësch s'approcha de Link, renifla sa tête puis eut un mouvement de recul, écoeurée.

\- _Cet humain n'est pas d'ici !_

_\- Mon cavalier m'a dit qu'il s'agirait d'un soi-disant "élu des déesses"._ l'informa l'un de ses congénères. _Si nous le mangeons, nous serons peut-être touchés par la grâce divine ?_

Le conséquent groupe de créatures ricana en s'avançant un peu plus. Tous avaient envie d'y goûter.

\- _Eh, poussez pas ! Y en aura pour tout le monde ! Quoi que..._

Un gros mâle donna un coup de tête à l'un de ses semblables pour se faire une place, ce qui indigna certains d'entre eux. Il y eut un début de confrontation pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de le manger en premier. Une femelle profita de la cohue générale pour bondir silencieusement vers le corps. Intriguée, elle marcha avec prudence en humant l'air. La pluie, malheureusement, ne lui permettait pas de tout décrypter. Elle finit par se lécher les babines. Soudain, une masse se posa avec précipitation au-dessus de Link et un rugissement féroce et intimidant eut lieu, faisant grogner la femelle.

\- _Ôte-toi de mon chemin, Elzier !_ le menaça-t-elle en montrant ses crocs. _Attends ton tour, comme tous les autres !_

\- _Personne ne le touchera_. répliqua-t-il avec froideur. _Je briserai l'échine de celui ou celle qui tentera de s'en approcher._

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur lui et poussèrent des exclamations indignées. Le gros mâle à qui il manquait une longue plume sur la tête, du nom d'Elnemoris, fit quelques pas en avant et Elzier grogna avec plus d'animosité.

\- _Reste à ta place, Elnemoris ! Ne m'oblige à te blesser._

Le concerné ricana.

\- _Toi, me faire mal ? Tu n'as pas encore atteint ta taille d'adulte. Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi._

Le gros mâle commença à faire le tour d'Elzier en l'observant avec une concentration poussée.

\- _Tu n'es censé que protéger ta cavalière, Elzier. Laisse cet humain et joins-toi à notre repas._

Le jeune elvësch rit de façon méprisante.

\- _Je crains que ce garçon ne satisfasse pas votre appétit._

Elnemoris lui jeta un regard noir.

\- _Ne me fais pas perdre patience, jeune insolent !_ rugit-il en s'élançant vers lui.

Les autres créatures reculèrent pour ne pas les gêner. Le gros mâle donna un violent coup de patte dans la tête de son semblable et vint lui griffer la peau avec sauvagerie. Elzier grogna puis vint planter ses crocs avec hargne dans sa chair, faisant geindre le mâle. Il devait faire attention à ne pas écraser Link par inadvertance.

\- _Tu vas me le payer, sale chien !_ hurla Elnemoris, fou de rage.

Une silhouette blanche tomba d'un coup entre eux et une jeune femelle déploya ses immenses ailes en poussant un grognement agressif à l'adresse du gros elvësch. C'était clairement de l'intimidation.

\- _Eldry ?_ s'exclamèrent certaines créatures, stupéfaites qu'elle s'interpose pour une telle querelle.

\- _Ne t'avise plus de vouloir toucher à cet humain, Elnemoris. Tu auras affaire à mes crocs, sinon !_

\- _Pourquoi le protégez-vous ?! Il n'appartient même pas à Panah ! Ce déchet est un ennemi !_

Elle fit un bond menaçant vers lui, ce qui le contraint de reculer, sur la défensive.

\- _Tu oserais toucher au garçon choisi par tes déesses ?!! Vous avez tous perdu la tête !_

Eldry était liée à Astrid. Cette dernière l'avait suppliée de protéger le corps de Link afin qu'il puisse connaitre la paix. La femelle se précipita aux côtés d'Elzier et lança un regard noir à tous ceux dont l'envie de manger n'avait pas disparu.

\- _Partez avant que je ne vous tranche la gorge ! Je ne me répèterai pas. Et si vous en parlez à vos cavaliers, je vous jure que je vous retrouverai pour vous déchiqueter. J'espère avoir été claire !_

Ils hésitèrent un long moment puis finirent par s'envoler en l'insultant. Elnemoris lui lança un regard dédaigneux puis s'éloigna sans un mot. Eldry poussa un faible soupir, les poils collés à son corps à cause de la pluie, puis elle vint frotter doucement sa tête à son compagnon.

_\- Par les déesses, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te tuer..._ souffla-t-elle avec peine.

\- _Merci d'être intervenue. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas su respecter mon pacte._

Eldry vint lui lécher sa blessure pour la nettoyer. C'était une jolie femelle aux poils soyeux et à la robe d'un blanc éclatant.

\- _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois lié à deux humains. C'est un cas unique..._

Quand elle le vit plisser les yeux, elle se sentit attristée.

\- _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu pleurerais pour lui._

\- _Tais-toi... C'est seulement la pluie._

Elzier se coucha près du corps du jeune homme et passa une aile au-dessus de lui pour le protéger. Ce geste attendrit sa compagne.

\- _Le temps que je trouve une solution pour sa sépulture, je vais rester à ses côtés._ déclara l'elvësch en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

\- _Alors j'attendrai avec toi._

Il acquiesça puis ferma les yeux. L'état d'âme d'Olympe était catastrophique. Il souffrait presque autant qu'elle à cause du lien, mais ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Elzier avait si mal au cœur qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer la souffrance que ressentait son amie, en bien plus fort. Elle était dévastée... Rien ne pouvait la consoler. Jamais elle ne pourra s'en remettre...

o0o

_" Je suis juste une voyageuse en quête d'aventures et une peu imprudente, comme tu as pu le constater..."_

_" Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je m'appelle Olympe."_

_" J'ai plus que hâte d'entamer ce voyage et de découvrir ce royaume avec toi, partenaire ! "_

_" Comment arrives-tu à être aussi calme après ce qui vient de se passer..."_

_" Alors c'est... c'est toi... le Prodige ?"_

_" Si c'est la seule façon pour toi d'extérioriser tout ce que tu as gardé dans ton cœur, alors pleure autant que tu veux."_

_" Link, reprend-toi !"_

_" Pour...pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ?"_

_" J'attendrai ton retour aux portes de la ville."_

_" Je te trouve tellement mignon que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. "_

_" Contrairement à toi, je fuis mon destin."_

_" Nous sommes d'authentiques partenaires..."_

_" LINK !"_

oOo

\- Bonjour, Link.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement avant de cligner avec lenteur. Il avait horriblement mal au niveau de son abdomen et des maux de tête le lançaient. Pourtant, l'environnement autour de lui n'était que pur néant, plongé dans un noir intense et effroyable. Il avait froid. Terriblement froid... Sa peau était glaciale, et son cœur... Il ne le sentait plus battre dans sa poitrine.

Link était allongé sur une fine couche d'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce lieu lui était parfaitement inconnu et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'y être déjà venu. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Ou plutôt, il se souvenait uniquement de sa vie, cent ans plus tôt. S'il était là, c'était que Ganon l'avait vaincu, non ? Le Héros se redressa en grimaçant de douleur et posa une main sur son ventre. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il aperçut une faible marque argentée briller sur son épaule, près de son cou. Il fut surpris de la voir. Quelle était sa signification ? Son origine ? À sa faible lueur, il remarqua que ses cheveux n'étaient plus blonds, mais bruns.

\- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, Link.

Le chevalier sursauta et se retourna, les sourcils haussés sous la stupéfaction.

\- Mipha ? prononça-t-il, hébété.

La Prodige des zoras s'approchait de lui en souriant doucement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle demeurait visible, comme si un rayon de lumière avait été braqué sur elle. D'étranges flammes vertes volaient autour d'elle.

\- Mais tu... tu devrais être morte...

\- Je le suis, Link.

Sa réponse lui provoqua un horrible pincement au cœur. L'hylien baissa la tête, l'expression sombre.

\- Alors, moi aussi...

\- Oui, hélas. Et c'est la deuxième fois.

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent. C'était... la deuxième fois qu'il mourait ? Impossible...

\- Tu as déjà perdu une fois contre Ganon. Mais grâce à la Princesse, tu as pu ressusciter un siècle plus tard. Tu n'avais plus aucun souvenir. Et malheureusement, tu as été lâchement assassiné...

Mipha se mit face à lui en se tenant un bras, très touchée par la situation.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies recouvert ton ancienne mémoire, mais que tu aies perdu les souvenirs depuis ton Réveil.

Link serra les poings.

\- À quoi bon, je suis mort en échouant une seconde fois...

\- Non, tu te trompes. En libérant ma Créature Divine, tu as pu libérer mon âme. Pour te remercier, j'ai placé en toi en partie de mon esprit pour te léguer un grand pouvoir. C'est cette partie-là qui se tient actuellement devant toi.

Perdu, il la dévisagea sans voix, ce qui arracha un sourire à son amie d'enfance.

\- Je vais refaire couler la vie dans tes veines, Link. Mais sache que ce sera la dernière fois. Mon pouvoir sera entièrement consumé. Je ne sais si tu te rappelleras de cette discussion... Mais tes souvenirs reviendront, et tu oublieras de nouveaux les anciens.

\- Mipha, attends...

Elle secoua la tête en balayant l'air d'une main.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et Zelda ne pourra plus attendre longtemps.

Étrangement, le cœur de Link ne bondit pas dans sa poitrine en entendant son prénom, contrairement à ses habitudes. Ah... C'était parce qu'il ne battait plus... Mais pourtant, il ne ressentit pas non plus de tressaillements, ou même de vives joies. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, couchée à quelques mètres de là. Elle aussi portait la même marque sur son épaule.

\- Qui... Qui est-ce ?

Mipha tourna sa tête en sa direction avant de sourire tristement. La zora s'accroupit devant lui puis posa sur une main sur son cœur, prête pour lui insuffler la vie.

\- Elle est celle que tu es parti sauver car tu l'aimes.

Le Héros ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire en lui disant que c'était Zelda qu'il aimait, mais son amie poursuivit.

\- Elle s'appelle Olympe. Il est maintenant l'heure pour moi de te quitter, Link. Fais bien attention à toi. Si tu mourrais de nouveau, plus personne ne pourrait te sauver et ce sera la fin d'Hyrule, et peut-être même du monde.

\- Attends, pourquoi est-elle là ? Mipha, atte...

Une lumière éblouissante sortit de la main de la jeune femme et pénétra le torse de Link avant qu'il ne puisse finir de parler. Une douleur explosa alors en son sein et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Il tomba en avant et se rattrapa avec ses mains, haletant. Il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps était lacéré par des centaines d'épées invisibles.

\- Au revoir, Link...

Le sol se rompit sous ses pieds et il fut emporté par les ténèbres qui étouffèrent son cri.

oOo

Les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se mit à recracher avec violence du sang resté au fond de sa gorge. L'elvësch sursauta et releva d'un coup son aile pour regarder dessous, déboussolé.

\- _Par... Par quel miracle ?!_

Le jeune homme roula pour se mettre sur le ventre puis se redressa sur ses coudes, le souffle court et le visage terriblement pâle. Sa grave blessure à l'abdomen s'était refermée mais restait encore une source de souffrance pour lui.

\- _T'es mort ou t'es vraiment vivant ?!_

Link grimaça en essayant de lever la tête vers lui mais se laissa soudainement retomber en tournant de l'oeil. Eldry, ayant entendu son congénère, le rejoignit rapidement et constata avec stupeur la résurrection du Héros.

\- _Incroyable_... dit-elle, ahurie. _Les déesses ont choisi de lui redonner la vie !_

\- _Link, reste avec nous ! C'est pas le moment d'être inconscient !_

Elzier frotta son museau contre lui pour le faire réagir et le poussa pour qu'il reste sur le côté. Ce n'était pas avec la tête dans la boue qu'il avait pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement... Les traits du jeune homme se contractèrent lorsqu'il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- _Reste pas là, viens te coller à mon pelage !_

Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Affolé par l'idée qu'il puisse tomber gravement malade, l'elvësch se rapprocha de lui-même et le prit entre ses pattes pour le réchauffer.

\- _Eldry, préviens Astrid ! Dis-lui d'être discrète et explique-lui la situation !_

_\- Bien._

La femelle se tourna en direction de Panahpolis et plissa les yeux. Quant à Link, ses lèvres violettes reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d'origine. La boue recouvrait une grande partie de son corps. Il ne cessait de répéter le prénom de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait tenté de sauver avant d'avoir été lâchement assassiné.

\- _Je l'ai prévenue. Elle sera là d'ici une demi-heure si tout se passe bien. Mais je ne te cache pas qu'elle est sous le choc... Comment va-t-il ?_

\- _Il respire mais son corps est encore froid. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit revenu à la vie... Pourtant... J'ai ressenti sa mort ! C'était épouvantable... J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi..._

\- O...lympe... appela Link d'une voix faible.

Son état peina d'autant plus les deux créatures. Elles espéraient qu'Astrid ne tarde pas trop.

\- _Que va-t-il faire ?_ demanda Eldry, inquiète. _Il n'est même pas en mesure de se battre._

\- _Je pense qu'il repartira la chercher._

\- _Le fou ! Cette fois-ci, il se fera tuer pour de bon..._

Entouré par la chaleur d'Elzier, le Héros inspirait difficilement et sentait la fièvre le gagner. Mipha... Il se souvenait l'avoir vu, comme dans un rêve. Elle s'était adressée à lui, mais le jeune homme ne se rappelait plus de ses mots. Voilà quel était le pouvoir qu'elle lui avait confié... Un pouvoir à usage unique. Link lui fut si reconnaissant qu'il faillit en pleurer. Le cri d'Olympe lorsque l'épée l'avait traversé... résonnait en permanence dans sa tête et le hantait. Elle le pensait mort... Elle l'avait vu mourir. Link avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su prendre assez de recul pour gérer cette délicate situation. La précipitation l'avait perdu.

Elzier percevait cet horrible sentiment qui le rongeait. Entre Olympe et Link, il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Si seulement il pouvait communiquer avec son amie et tout lui dire... L'elvësch était persuadé qu'un sort, qu'une barrière magique avait été imposée à Olympe pour couper tout contact entre eux. Telle devait être l'une des sanctions qu'elle subissait. Bien plus tard, alors que la pluie avait cessé de tomber, des pas rapides s'approchèrent, mettant Elzier sur le qui-vive. Mais ce n'était qu'Astrid qui accourait, essoufflée.

\- Où... Où est-il ?! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Eldry.

Le mâle souleva son aile et dévoila le corps du Prodige entre ses pattes, blotti contre son corps. Son sang n'eut le temps de faire un tour qu'elle se précipita pour s'agenouiller près de lui, paniquée.

\- Link ! Par les déesses...

Avec une lenteur témoignant de sa faiblesse, il tourna la tête vers elle avant de froncer les sourcils difficilement.

\- É... Écarte-toi, démon... articula-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le cœur de la châtaine se pinça douloureusement à cause de la blessure due à ses mots. D'un coup, elle s'inclina devant lui, face contre terre, et s'écria :

\- Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! Je n'étais pas moi-même ! Mon père a pris le contrôle de mes pensées, il s'est servi de moi pour... pour créer diversion et... et j'ai été forcée de leur dire que tu étais ici...

Jamais... Jamais elle n'arriverait à se faire pardonner pour ça...

\- Nous descendons des démons, la majorité des habitants de Panah a hérité de leurs gènes et peut être manipulée grâce au Cristal... expliqua-t-elle avec dégoût. Le but de nos dirigeants était de te tuer car tu as l'intention de détruire Ganon... Ils te considéraient comme la plus grande des menaces à annihiler !

Link déglutit en détournant le regard. Alors tout ce peuple... Ils étaient véritablement tous ses ennemis.

\- Seuls les dirigeants et les officiers sont au courant de nos origines, du Cristal et de l'existence de Ganon. poursuivit-elle en restant dans la même position. Quand leur "Maître suprême" s'éveillera, ils conquerront le monde à ses côtés... Ils comptent embrigader toute la population de Panah... Si... Si personne ne les arrête, ils mettront le monde à feu et à sang en se servant de nos pouvoirs ! Alors je t'en supplie...

Elle releva subitement la tête, les traits si expressifs qu'ils déstabilisèrent Link.

\- Pardonne-moi et... et aide-moi à les arrêter... En échange, je t'aiderai à sauver ma sœur !

Le chevalier demeurait déboussolé. Tout le dépassait. Cette histoire de démons, de conquête du monde, de pouvoir... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des choses aussi graves se passaient de l'autre côté de la mer de l'Ouest. Et maintenant, comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une fille dont l'armée pouvait à tout moment prendre le contrôle ? Elle paraissait si affectée et si sincère qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Link se dégagea du corps de l'elvësch en serrant les dents à cause de son ancienne blessure, puis il essaya de se mettre debout. Mais au moment où il se releva, le Héros fut pris de violents vertiges et il bascula sur le côté, alertant les deux créatures et Astrid.

\- Par Hylia ! Il a besoin de soins urgents ! Eldry, conduis-nous jusqu'à Nanthilde !

La soldate attrapa Link sous les épaules et le tira jusqu'à son amie pour le déposer à ses pieds. Elle courut ensuite sur son aile tendue et sauta sur sa selle.

\- _Elzier te demande ce qu'il doit faire._ l'informa la femelle elvësch en attrapant délicatement le corps du jeune homme dans sa gueule.

La châtaine se tourna vers lui en réfléchissant.

\- Je crois qu'on aura besoin de toi, alors reste sur tes gardes et à l'écoute.

Il hocha la tête puis les regarda s'envoler en direction de l'Est, vers une ferme. Alors qu'ils volaient à toute allure, Astrid créa un petit oiseau noir qui s'apparentait à un merle.

\- Va, pars retrouver Sigeric et transmet-lui ce message : le griffon est sur le point d'apparaître.

Astrid relâcha l'animal et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîsse.

o0o

Allongée sur le lit de sa chambre, Olympe avait été enfermée dans sa chambre, sans possibilité de sortir. Elle n'eut pas même le droit de voir sa mère ni son oncle. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne... L'envie de vivre l'avait quittée... La jeune femme avait tant pleuré que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ne laissaient plus aucune larme s'écouler. Elle demeurait immobile, les paupières closes et la peau dangereusement pâle. Sa respiration était sifflante et un profond sentiment de vide la détruisait de l'intérieur.

\- Il est temps que tu te souviennes, Olympe.

Ses paupières se relevèrent doucement pour lui permettre de découvrir un environnement absolument différent qui la fit se redresser, les sourcils froncés. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Olympe se tenait au beau milieu d'un temple où se dressaient des dizaines de colonnes, où montait du lierre. Quelques ouvertures au plafond filtraient la lumière et dévoilaient la profondeur de cet endroit qui ne possédait aucun meuble.

\- Ces lieux t'inspirent-ils une impression de déjà-vu ?

Olympe regarda partout autour d'elle, l'air affligé, mais ne vit personne, pas même la femme à qui appartenait cette voix si douce et sereine.

\- Qui êtes-vous...? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Tu as maintes fois entendu parler de moi.

Une petite boule lumineuse apparut quelques mètres devant elle, flottant avec légèreté à une certaine distance du sol.

\- Je suis la déesse Maurdrid, la maîtresse de ces lieux.

\- C'est impossible... Mon père m'a dit que vous n'existiez pas... Vous n'avez même pas forme humaine.

La divinité se mut légèrement.

\- En réalité, je suis une très vieille croyance, née de ceux qui voulaient se repentir de leurs fautes et s'éloigner de leurs ancêtres démoniaques. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de parler souvent aux gens de ton peule, mais sache que très peu de personnes croient réellement en moi.

\- Mais... la cérémonie du pacte...

\- C'est bel et bien moi qui vous lie. Malheureusement, la majorité pense que ce n'est qu'une vieille légende et que seuls les elvëschs choisissent leur humain.

Olympe avait bien du mal à la croire. Pour elle, tout n'était qu'un rêve créé par son esprit pour lui alléger son terrible chagrin. Une vive lumière l'éblouit alors, et une forme lumineuse se dessina lentement devant elle. Le corps qui se forma devant elle la paralysa sous la surprise et la mit horriblement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme se tenait face à son double, à une autre jumelle qui n'était autre qu'elle.

\- Permets-moi de prendre ton apparence physique malgré le grand trouble que tu sembles éprouver. s'excusa la déesse en s'inclinant. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi tu es ici, au sein même du temple qui m'a été offert.

Maurdrid se redressa et se prit les mains en observant un colibri voler vers une fleur qui poussait au creux d'une colonne.

\- Je suis navrée par ce que tu viens de vivre. Mais je n'ai pas appelé ton esprit ici pour te dire ces mots. La vérité est bien plus sombre, alors je me dois de te la dire clairement et de tout t'expliquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La déesse reporta son regard dans celui d'Olympe et afficha une expression sérieuse.

\- Cela fait bientôt six ans que tu es morte.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction avant que son ventre ne se tordre désagréablement. Cette fatalité qui lui était imposée aussi violente... Elle ne pouvait pas être vraie !

\- Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, sous le choc. Non, vous... vous mentez...

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer, puisque tu as choisi d'oublier.

Maurdrid fit un pas vers elle.

\- Te rappelles-tu du jour où tu es tombée dans ce lac gelé ? Tu n'avais que douze ans, ton corps n'as pas résisté à la différence de température et... et ton cœur a cessé de battre. Elzier a été dans l'incapacité de te sauver à temps. Il a senti la vie quitter ton corps, il a été dévasté. Cependant, étant une créature des cieux, il connaissait l'existence d'un sortilège dont seuls les enfants peuvent bénéficier s'ils meurent d'une façon aussi tragique et particulière. Elzier m'a suppliée de t'accorder une deuxième chance.

La déesse observa attentivement le visage d'Olympe se décomposer, elle savait déjà quelles seraient les conséquences de cette vérité qui la rattrapait.

\- Cette deuxième vie a malheureusement une durée limitée. Elle a pour but de permettre à l'enfant de se réaliser et d'accomplir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus avant sa mort. Ainsi, j'ai invoqué une part de ton esprit, je l'ai arrachée aux ténèbres et je t'ai dit ces mots : " _Je peux te permettre de t'accomplir. Mais une fois que cela sera fait, le nouveau corps que je t'aurais façonnée disparaîtra et tu pourras partir en paix_."

La gorge d'Olympe se noua, ses lèvres se mirent à frémir et ses yeux à la piquer horriblement. Quant à sa tête, une chaleur insupportable la traversait et lui provoquait des maux épouvantables. Maurdrid commença à faire le tour de son double.

\- Deux choix se sont alors présentés à toi. Soit tu décidais de te souvenir de ta mort, et tu vivrais tout en sachant cela, sans rien dire à tes proches et dans l'idée de les abandonner brusquement. Soit...

\- Je décide d'oublier pour rester heureuse et ne pas souffrir en sachant la vérité... finit Olympe, le regard vide.

\- Tel est ce que tu as choisi. J'ai ainsi façonné un corps qui puisse grandir à l'image de ta jumelle, et je l'ai matérialisé près d'Elzier. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es aussi fatiguée, depuis quelques temps ? Lorsque tu as touché la corruption, pourquoi penses-tu que tu as entendu toutes ces lamentations, toutes ces voix s'adresser à toi ? Ce n'était que les âmes prisonnières des habitants qui sont parvenues à s'adresser à l'une de leurs semblables. Et cette étoile qui va briller, dans deux nuits ? Elle représente ton âme et restera à tout jamais dans le ciel quand tu partiras pour le royaume de l'au-delà.

Maurdrid s'accroupit derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Le but que tu t'étais fixée a été atteint, Olympe. Maintenant, tes heures sont comptées, ton corps puise dans ses dernières ressources avant de disparaître.

Désemparée, la jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et elle sanglota une nouvelle fois, perdue. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? Était-elle vouée à être une tragédie ? Link... Link ne connaîtrait jamais cette terrible vérité... Il n'aurait pas à en souffrir... Olympe pourra bientôt le rejoindre et laisser ce monde corrompu se détruire tout seul. C'est ainsi qu'elle pourrait se venger de son père et de Lancelin. Elle les haïssait. Jamais elle n'avait développé une aussi grande haine envers des personnes.

\- Ne laisse pas le Mal te ronger. l'avertit la déesse en se replaçant devant elle. Si tu t'éloignes du droit chemin tracé par ta mère, je crains que ce soit l'enfer qui t'accueille...

Elle eut un mouvement de recul puis redevint une petite forme lumineuse.

\- Adieu, Olympe. Puisses-tu partir en paix...

Quand la châtaine rouvrit les yeux, elle fut de nouveau sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Un sourire mêlé à une grande tristesse se dessina sur son visage. Elle était soulagée de ne pas devoir endurer cette souffrance durant toute une vie.

\- Attends-moi, Link...Nous serons bientôt réunis...

oOo

\- Je te dis que c'est de la folie, Astrid ! s'écria une vieille femme. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Il était l'homme le plus recherché il y a presque dix heures ! Et toi, tu veux que je l'héberge toute cette nuit ? Je l'ai soigné, c'est déjà trop !

De désagréables pulsations avaient lieu dans la tête du Prodige qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il avait été couché sur une surface dure qui provoquait des démangeaisons. Il entrouvrit ses yeux mais sa vision restait trouble, ne lui permettant que de discerner de vagues silhouettes à plusieurs mètres de lui.

\- Il est notre meilleure occasion, Nanthilde ! se défendit Astrid. Combien de temps ce cauchemar va-t-il encore durer ? Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait de reprendre conscience après avoir été manipulée et contrôlée comme une machine ?! Tu t'éveilles, et tu espères seulement que tu n'as rien détruit...

La voix de la soldate se brisa et ses bras retombèrent le long du corps.

\- Par ma faute, ma sœur est désespérée... Son mariage a lieu demain à treize heures. À partir de ce moment-là, il sera trop tard !

En essayant de bouger, Link émit un faible gémissement qui parvint parfaitement aux oreilles des deux femmes. Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers lui et Astrid accourut pour se poster à son chevet.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis éreinté...

Le pouvoir de Mipha l'avait poussé à bout pour pouvoir le régénérer et le tirer des griffes de la mort.

\- Nanthilde a pris la décision de te laver et de soigner les blessures superficielles de ton corps. lui apprit la soldate en lui présentant la vieille dame. Elle est un médecin renommé dans la région.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'exerce plus, à part pour soigner les griffonniers de l'ordre. Les conditions de votre résurrection me dépassent complètement, jeune homme. Êtes-vous réellement un humain ?

Link discernait de mieux en mieux leurs visages : Nanthilde était une petite femme aux cheveux gris et au visage creusé par la vieillesse. Les poches sous ses yeux témoignaient de son grand âge et de sa fatigue. Quant à lui, il avait été allongé sur un simple banc et vêtu d'un vieux pantalon.

\- Eh bien, il est muet ce garçon ? demanda le médecin en rajustant les lunettes qu'elle portait.

\- Je crois qu'il a encore du mal à se remettre des événements.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait embrocher par une épée.

Cette remarque désobligeante offusqua la jeune femme qui avait bien vu Link en être affecté.

\- Nanthilde ! Surveille ce que tu dis !

\- Oh ! Déjà que tu me l'emmènes dans un sale état et que je dois le garder pour la nuit, laisse-moi au moins mon humour noir !

\- Hors de question.

Le Héros se releva difficilement, une main plaquée sur son front, puis s'assit en grimaçant. Son état alerta Astrid.

\- Fais doucement. Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de tes blessures.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, un œil fermé.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui n'était autre qu'un salon donnant sur une vieille cuisine.

\- Chez Nanthilde. Et plus occasionnellement, dans la base de l'Ordre des Griffonniers.

\- L'Ordre des... Griffonniers ?

La vieille dame se précipita vers Astrid et lui prit les épaules, d'un air paniqué.

\- Pauvre folle ! Que t'apprêtes-tu à lui dire ?!

\- Tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

Nanthilde secoua vivement la tête.

\- Si tu lui dis, tu signes notre arrêt de mort !

La châtaine arqua un sourcil et la repoussa d'un bref geste de la main.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Link est de notre côté et sera notre atout majeur s'il rejoint nos rangs.

Quelqu'un frappa au même moment à la porte, attirant leur attention. Link eut un brusque mouvement de recul mais la vieille dame l'empêcha de bouger en le maintenant aisément assis.

\- Enfin ! soupira Astrid en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ce n'est pas trop tôt... J'ai bien cru qu'il n'avait pas reçu mon messager.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans donner la possibilité au Prodige de voir qui se trouvait dehors. Nanthilde partit alors chercher d'anciennes béquilles et les lui donna.

\- Prends-les, mon garçon. Tu en auras besoin pour te déplacer.

Malgré sa méfiance, il les prit et se dirigea du mieux qu'il put vers l'entrée. Le médecin lui tint la porte et il sortit de la maisonnée en s'apercevant qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le jour était tombé depuis des heures... Elle le guida jusqu'à une longue grange où de vagues lanternes semblaient flotter à l'intérieur. Quand Nanthilde poussa une porte bien plus imposante, de vives voix leur parvinrent, une foule de soldats se présenta à lui et fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête. Dans un moment précipité, il voulut attraper la Lame Purificatrice dans son dos mais sa main se referma sur de l'air. Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui et il crut voir dans leur regard une animosité féroce.

\- Calme-toi et avance. lui conseilla Nanthilde en le poussant dans le dos.

Désarmé, Link déglutit en s'exécutant, peu rassuré. Tout le monde le fixait. Il y avait largement plus d'une centaine de soldats dans cette grange. Ils se décalèrent pour le laisser passer et lui frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Astrid, debout sur une caisse de bois.

\- Bienvenu au quartier général de la Résistance de Panah, Link ! s'exclama-t-elle en étendant un bras devant elle pour désigner toute l'assemblée. Je te présente le onzième régiment de l'armée, entièrement sous mes ordres, et qui porte aussi le nom de l'Ordre des Griffonniers !

Le chevalier en eut des frissons et regardant tous les soldats autour de lui : ils avaient des allures fières, les bras croisés ou les mains sur les hanches. Sa présentation fut accueillie par de nombreuses exclamations.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il, sidéré.

\- En vérité, je suis lieutenant-colonel, désignée par mon père en dépit de mon jeune âge. Il m'a autorisée à former mon propre régiment. J'ai réuni tous ceux et toutes celles à qui j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux et qui veulent défendre la liberté des peuples ! Ici, tout le monde est au courant pour le Cristal, ainsi que des mauvaises intentions de nos dirigeants, Link. Pendant deux ans, j'ai parcouru le pays à la recherche d'alliés et j'ai créé l'Ordre des Griffonniers. Malheureusement, nous sommes en sous-nombre par rapport au reste des forces armées de la Capitale, et nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de renverser le pouvoir en place. Mais avec toi à nos côtés, et grâce à Excalibur, nous pouvons briser la malédiction du Cristal et tuer les dirigeants !

Des cris déterminés résonnèrent dans la grange et firent frémir le Héros.

\- Tout le monde ici est prêt à donner sa vie pour mettre fin au pouvoir démoniaque qui nous domine. Si tu te joins à nous, Héros, tu pourras sauver ta bien-aimée ainsi que les peuples d'Hyrule ! Si tu te joins à nous, c'est potentiellement le monde entier que tu vas libérer du Mal !

Une boule se forma dans la poitrine de Link et commença à le gêner pour respirer. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait fortement et son sang affluait dans ses muscles. Il sentit l'énergie le regagner peu à peu. Derrière lui, des centaines d'épées furent dégainées en même temps et brandies vers le plafond, accompagnées des puissantes exclamations qui le firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. En se retournant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui participa à faire renaître l'espoir en son sein. Le Héros ne serait plus seul. Voir autant de monde le soutenir et être à ses côtés le soulageait d'un grand poids.

Link fit face à la châtaine et hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et Astrid sauta devant lui pour le gratifier d'un grand sourire déterminé.

\- Parfait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous te sommes reconnaissants. Seule ton épée est en mesure de détruire le Cristal pour nous libérer, car elle renferme le pouvoir des déesses.

Le Héros baissa les yeux.

\- Ils m'ont retiré l'Excalibur... Tant que je ne la retrouverais pas, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité.

\- Seul son maître peut la manier, non ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Ils ne pourront jamais s'en servir. L'épée légendaire repose actuellement dans la salle des trophées du palais. Je t'aiderai à la reprendre.

\- Merci.

Avant que des dizaines de soldats ne viennent lui parler, Astrid s'empressa de donner ses dernières indications au Prodige :

\- Le Cristal se trouve dans la caserne Sud de la ville, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin. Il y a un sous-terrain qui nous permettra de la rejoindre depuis le palais. Nous devrons faire vite. De plus, ici, personne ne te fera de mal, les soldats de la Résistance savent pertinemment que tu n'es pas un danger. Maintenant, Nanthilde va te montrer ta couche pour cette nuit. Tu dois impérativement reprendre des forces pour demain. Et des habits, par la même occasion...

La soldate l'observa s'éloigner avec ses béquilles, puis elle se tourna vers l'un de ses sous-officiers.

\- Quel est ton rapport ?

\- Il n'y a personne dans les environs.

\- Bien. Nous pouvons finaliser notre plan, dans ce cas.


	25. Chapitre 25

Astrid monta rapidement les vieux escaliers qui menaient à l'ancienne chambre des patients et ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé. Elle vit Link en train d'ajuster sa ceinture et sa tablette Sheikah. Il avait mis sa tunique du Prodige par-dessus la cotte de mailles fabriquée par Armand, il avait parfaitement tout sanglé. Il ne lui restait qu'à matérialiser ses armes et son bouclier d'Hylia.

\- Je vois que tu es prêt. Viens avec moi, je dois te présenter notre plan d'attaque. le pria-t-elle en descendant.

Link lui emboîta le pas sans plus tarder. Son but n'était plus l'infiltration, mais l'attaque directe. Il allait se battre en tant que Héros et dernier Prodige d'Hyrule. Le jeune homme s'était déjà préparé psychologiquement pour son futur combat. Il devait éliminer le Mal à sa source, ce qui revenait à tuer les dirigeants. Dans le salon, il retrouva le lieutenant-colonel, accompagnée d'un jeune homme de cinq ans plus âgé. Ses cheveux, d'un marron ordinaire pareil à la couleur de ses yeux, étaient courts et ne le gênaient pas dans ses mouvements. Il était plutôt grand et possédait une cicatrice au niveau de sa tempe.

\- Link, je te présente Sigeric, l'un de mes premiers compagnons de la Résistance. le présenta-t-elle en invitant le faux brun à les rejoindre. C'est lui qui informe les autres partisans de l'Ordre quand j'organise des réunions secrètes ici. Cette nuit, nous avons mis au point une stratégie pour rendre notre opération la plus efficace possible afin de limiter les pertes. C'est le moment de nous dire si tu es toujours des nôtres.

\- Bien sûr. affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Tous les trois s'assirent à une table pour être plus à l'aise.

\- C'est simple, l'attaque commence à onze heures, heure à laquelle les dix dirigeants ont l'habitude de se réunir pour se concerter. À ce moment-là, ils seront dans l'une des pièces les plus hautes et les mieux gardées du palais. Certains de mes hommes font partie des gardes qui surveillent les couloirs. Ils nous faciliteront l'accès en venant en renfort.

Astrid étendit alors une carte au centre de la table et pointa la salle en question. Lentement, son doigt glissa vers la tour la plus proche.

\- Elzier et Eldry nous lâcheront ici. La probabilité que des gardes nous voient est très élevée. Si élevée que je mettrais ma main au feu que l'alerte soit donnée par les possesseurs de cors au bout de... deux minutes, grand maximum. L'unité de Sigeric s'occupera de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais nous ne pouvons pas écarter le fait qu'une alerte puisse être donnée d'un moment à l'autre. La Résistance ne représente qu'un neuvième des soldats du palais, sachant qu'il y en a aussi dans la caserne Sud de la ville.

La châtaine montra alors une salle précise de la tour.

\- C'est par ici que nous entrerons dans le palais. Des gardes sont postés ici...

Elle pointa successivement plusieurs endroits.

\- Ici et ici. Une fois que nous aurons dépassé ces obstacles, nous pourrons accéder aux dirigeants et les éliminer. Encore une fois, il faut que tu saches que nous n'aurons que très peu de temps. Dès qu'ils me reconnaitront, ils essaieront de se servir du pouvoir du Cristal pour me manipuler. C'est un pouvoir qui se déclenche à distance, n'oublie pas qu'il se trouve en grande partie dans la caserne Sud.

\- Quand vous les aurez tués, vous aurez à prendre ce souterrain. poursuivit Sigeric en désignant un tunnel, tout en bas du plan. À l'origine, il permettait aux soldats d'intervenir rapidement en cas d'attaque du palais. Seulement, cela doit faire deux siècles qu'il n'est plus utilisé. Seule la Résistance l'a remis en état dans l'optique de l'utiliser, un jour. Si vous courrez, il ne vous suffira qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la caserne Sud. Astrid te montrera l'emplacement du Cristal pour que tu le détruises.

Link fronça les sourcils et posa ses bras sur la table, soucieux.

\- Et mon épée ? Sans elle, je ne pourrai rien faire de tout cela.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- J'avais oublié ce point important, excuse-moi. La salle des trophées est en réalité la salle où se réunissent les dix dirigeants. Tu pourras la récupérer à ce moment-là. Veux-tu que je te fasse parvenir des armes efficaces ?

Il secoua négativement la tête puis décrocha sa tablette afin de leur montrer. Leur curiosité fut piquée à vif.

\- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin là-dedans.

Le chevalier fit apparaître une épée et un arc de garde royal, ainsi que son bouclier d'Hylia. Les deux soldats furent si médusés qu'ils en restèrent sans voix un long moment.

\- Astrid, j'ai des questions à te poser concernant les pouvoirs dont tu as fait preuve. déclara-t-il subitement.

Cela alourdit l'atmosphère et installa un soupçon de gêne.

\- Tous les soldats en possèdent-ils ?

\- Non, et que les déesses en soient remerciées... Le cas des pouvoirs démoniaques est très complexe, car ils ne sont attribués qu'aux officiers de mon rang. Et encore... je n'ai accès à mon potentiel complet seulement quand je suis dans... dans ma forme démoniaque. avoua-t-elle avec honte.

Elle détestait ses origines et la façon dont elle était transformée. Astrid se sentait de moins en moins humaine à chaque fois qu'on prenait son contrôle.

\- À l'heure où je te parle, je ne maîtrise que deux ou trois sorts insignifiants, dont la sphère insonorisante.

\- Je vois.

Link réfléchit un long moment.

\- Astrid, seule toi l'accompagne, c'est ça ? la questionna Sigeric, inquiet.

\- Oui, en effet. Je le guiderai dans le palais et la caserne. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être plus nombreux à l'accompagner.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, près de l'entrée.

\- Il est temps que tu ailles rejoindre ton poste, Sigeric.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se levant silencieusement puis il quitta la ferme avant de monter sur son elvësch, resté à l'attendre. Astrid roula la carte et remarqua alors l'attitude renfermée du Héros.

\- Est-ce que... Olympe est comme toi ?

La châtaine soupira en poussant sa chaise vers l'arrière.

\- Non, ma sœur n'a pas hérité des gènes de démon. Elle fait partie d'une minorité de gens qui sont de simples humains.

Link se sentit soulagé.

\- Souvent, je l'envie pour cette raison. Jamais elle ne saura ce que ça fait de devenir un monstre contre son gré. Les regrets qui s'ensuivent me poursuivent sans cesse.

\- Je te comprends. affirma le chevalier en se remémorant une scène en particulier. J'ai déjà perdu le contrôle de moi-même, et cela a failli coûter la vie d'Olympe. D'une certaine manière, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là.

\- On peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux.

Intrigué par sa remarque, il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui fit sourire la soldate.

\- Quoi, je suis la première à vous le dire ? Je connais ma sœur par cœur et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour te cerner. Tu es le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis enfant.

Astrid rit face à son expression confuse.

\- Je ne te parle pas là d'un joli conte de fée, Link. Tu surpasses même ses attentes, crois-moi ! Voyons voir... Je sais, pour te donner un peu de courage et de force, je vais te dire comment elle te voit.

La jeune femme se prit le menton et réfléchit en se mettant à la place d'Olympe. Sa sœur n'avait presque aucun secret pour elle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu es persévérant, appliqué, doué, déterminé, brave... Sensible ? Drôle, j'imagine. Bienveillant, forcément. Engagé, loyal, calme, ouvert d'esprit, perspicace, dévoué à ses proches et à son peuple...

\- Arrête-toi là, je crois bien que c'est déjà trop pour un seul homme...

\- Humble aussi. Peut-être ai-je exagéré certaines qualités ? Ou bien il en manque. Protecteur... Je l'ai dit "protecteur" ?

\- Astrid... la supplia-t-il en se levant.

\- Tu as raison, il est l'heure de partir. Onze heures sonnent dans dix minutes !

Elle sortit pour appeler son elvësch pendant que Link sanglait ses armes et plaçait son bouclier dans son dos. Il était prêt à combattre de nouveau, même si certains de ses muscles n'avaient pas entièrement récupéré. Quand le faux brun eut fini, il alla rejoindre Astrid. Eldry et Elzier arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et se posèrent devant eux avant de leur permettre de monter sur les selles.

\- Eldry, Elzier, commença le châtaine en les regardant successivement, votre rôle est à la fois simple dans l'idée, mais délicat dans la pratique. Menez-nous juste au-dessus du château en vous faisant les plus discrets possibles. Nous avons de la chance, le ciel est légèrement nuageux. Une fois que nous sauterons dans le vide, restez dans les parages, au cas où la situation tournerait mal.

\- Compris. dit la femelle en se mettant à courir, suivie de près par son compagnon.

\- Link, est-ce que tu as de quoi freiner ton saut ? Nous allons chuter de plusieurs centaines de mètres...

\- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Ils s'envolèrent un instant plus tard en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Nanthilde les regarda s'éloigner, les mains sur son cœur et le visage sombre. Elle espérait de tout son être que leur mission réussisse, et que tous ressortent vivants de ce combat.

oOo

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas trop froid ? cria Astrid pour se faire entendre à cause du fort vent dans les oreilles.

\- Non, c'est bon !

\- Super ! Le château est encore loin devant nous, mais nous devrons sauter bien avant car nous continuerons d'avancer dans notre chute ! C'est pas le moment de se dégonfler !

Le Prodige acquiesça avec assurance, ce qui fit sourire de satisfaction la soldate. Ils volaient au-dessus des nuages depuis plus d'une minute déjà.

\- Bien.

Astrid mit une main derrière son dos, prête à lâcher la dernière barre qu'elle tenait, et reporta son regard droit devant elle.

\- Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. C'est le moment, Link !! hurla-t-elle avec puissance.

D'un coup, les deux elvëschs se placèrent à la verticale, freinant avec brutalité leur course, puis se laissèrent lentement tomber en arrière. Le Héros serra les dents pour contenir son malaise et tous les quatre entamèrent une chute vertigineuse en piqué. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des nuages, une trainée grise les suivit un court instant avant de disparaître. Link n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur : il surveillait attentivement Astrid pour déterminer le moment où il sauterait du dos d'Elzier.

\- _Ne te fie pas à elle, Link !_ l'avertit ce dernier. _Tu dois sauter quand tu le sens, en prenant en compte les moyens que tu possèdes pour atterrir en sécurité._

\- D'accord...

C'est alors que la jeune femme s'éjecta de la selle et entama sa chute, concentrée au maximum. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à un petit mécanisme dans son dos. Le rythme cardiaque de l'hylien augmenta brutalement. Quand devait-il le faire ? Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement... Elzier, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, décida d'appliquer la méthode réservée aux débutants. Lentement, il se redressa afin de planer.

\- _Vas-y, c'est le moment ou jamais !_

Sans hésitation, Link plongea vers le vide et sentit désagréablement ses organes entamer une danse folle dans son ventre. Les frottements de l'air vinrent réchauffer ses joues, le picoter. En dessous de lui, il discernait la silhouette d'Astrid qui semblait maintenant posséder des ailes qui l'aidait à freiner sa chute et contrôler sa trajectoire. Le Héros se devait de vite réfléchir. En sortant sa paravoile, il devait prendre en compte sa vitesse pour ne pas s'arracher les bras. S'il ralentissait le temps, est-ce que cela pourrait l'aider ? Cette idée lui parut la mieux adaptée à la situation. Il se concentra avec une attention poussée, puis l'air se densifia autour de lui, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer avec son arc. Au lieu de ça, il fit matérialiser sa paravoile, la déploya au-dessus de sa tête et le temps revint à la normale. Comme si une vive force l'attirait, Link fut douloureusement tiré vers le bas et ses épaules craquèrent sous le choc.

Il grimaça en fermant les yeux mais il ne s'était rien déboité, heureusement. Sa chute restait rapide mais il ralentissait peu à peu. Et bientôt, une cinquantaine de mètres le séparaient du toit de la tour où Astrid s'était déjà posée et rangeait son équipement. Quelques instants plus tard, Link la rejoignit et elle lui désigna silencieusement un balcon, juste en dessous du toit. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Un petit saut de trois mètres ne devrait pas le tuer après ce qu'il venait de faire... Avant qu'il ne saute, Astrid lui attrapa le bras, pointa ses oreilles puis leva deux doigts : deux soldats se trouvaient devant la salle attenant au balcon.

Le Héros s'empara de son arc, prit deux flèches puis se laissa tomber sur le balcon. Il allait devoir être rapide et précis... Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, les deux gardes postés aux côtés de la porte écarquillèrent des yeux et restèrent figés en voyant le Héros en chair et en os, bien vivant. Link brandit d'un coup son arc et tira dans la gorge du premier pour l'empêcher de crier. L'autre soldat sursauta en voyant son compagnon heurter le sol, une main sur son cou et pris de violentes secousses. Soudain, une vive douleur traversa la gorge du deuxième soldat qui tomba à son tour, les yeux presque exorbités. Astrid se réceptionna à côté du jeune homme et lança un regard impassible à ces deux hommes.

\- Quand il s'agit de tuer, tu n'as aucune pitié ?

\- Je n'en aurai jamais pour des démons à la solde de Ganon. répliqua-t-il froidement en s'engouffrant dans la pièce une fois la porte ouverte.

La châtaine en eut presque des frissons et lui emboîta le pas. La pièce n'était qu'un des bureaux des dirigeants, certainement le neuvième.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'à Panahpolis, toutes les salles sont insonorisées avec efficacité. lui apprit-elle en prenant les devants. À moins que tu cries, personne ne t'entendra de l'autre côté. L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne peux pas savoir s'il y a des hommes, derrière. Nous devons être vigilants.

\- _Astrid, Sigeric te transmet son premier rapport._ lui annonça subitement Eldry.

Les elvëschs étaient le meilleur moyen de communication rapide : un humain s'adresse à son elvësch, devant transmettre le message à un de ses semblables à qui son humain devait recevoir le message.

\- _Une dizaine d'hommes vous ont vu atterrir sur la tour. Ils ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Tes soldats essaient de cacher les dépouilles mais ils ont peur qu'elles soient bientôt découvertes_.

\- Remercie-les de ma part. Ils nous ont donné bien assez de temps.

\- _Quels sont tes prochains ordres ?_

Astrid posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Qu'ils se tiennent prêts à engager le combat.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Link qui crut voir sa bien-aimée durant une courte seconde.

\- Tu devrais dégainer ton épée. Mes espions m'ont avertie qu'un groupe de gardes se trouve dans ce couloir, habituellement. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas si leur nombre reste inchangé. Sinon, ils ne sont que deux, normalement. Mais attention, pas d'empressement !

Il s'exécuta et tira son épée de son fourreau, le visage sombre. Astrid ouvrit d'un coup la porte et il se précipita dans le corridor en regardant sur sa droite, où il n'y avait personne.

\- Que...! s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté. Aler...

Link n'eut le temps de se retourner que la soldate bondit sur les gardes et abattit brusquement son épée sur eux, sans état d'âme. Du sang gicla sur les murs de pierre, et elle s'empressa de nettoyer sa lame en donnant des coups dans le vide.

\- J'avais bien précisé : sans empressement. chuchota-t-elle avant de le foudroyer du regard.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils seraient à gauche. se justifia Link en se plaçant à sa hauteur.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre à l'autre extrémité, mettant tous les sens de la jeune femme en alerte.

\- Halte, qui est là ? tonna une femme, armée d'une torche pour s'éclairer.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un brun au visage imperturbable tendre son arc en sa direction, puis une vive douleur explosa dans sa tête avant que le néant ne la gagne. Quand elle tomba, un écho se forma et résonna dans le reste du corridor à cause de sa fine armure. Dehors, une fenêtre ouverte permit d'entendre un puissant cor sonner, ce qui figea le Héros sur le moment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le palais soit aussi vite alarmé.

\- Viens vite, c'était à prévoir ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant vers l'escalier devant eux.

\- Les dirigeants vont savoir que nous sommes là !

\- Je t'ai dit que les pièces sont insonorisées, idiot ! Ils n'entendront rien tant que les soldats ne les préviendront pas du véritable danger.

Ils descendirent les marches en courant tandis qu'Astrid traçait un demi-cercle devant eux, créant une sphère anti-bruit qui cacheraient leur bruit durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un nouveau couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux hommes tenant fermement leurs lances. Ils furent déboussolés en voyant le jeune homme mais ne perdirent pas leur sang-froid.

\- Par ici !! s'écria l'un deux en se précipitant vers Link.

Mais Astrid s'interposa et enfonça profondément son épée dans son abdomen en le faisant reculer sous sa force.

\- La ferme.

Link bondit sur le deuxième homme et lui fendit le crâne. Du sang vint tacher sa tunique, mais il n'en avait que faire.

\- Suis-moi. lui ordonna la châtaine avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

Elle savait que, quelque part dans le palais, des compagnons à elle se battaient pour leur cause. La soldate ouvrit soudainement une autre porte et entraîna Link dans cette nouvelle salle. Connaissant bien le palais, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Astrid s'élança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit vivement. Elle força son compagnon d'armes à se mettre sur le bord à côté d'elle.

\- Fais-moi confiance et saute !

Tous deux se propulsèrent en avant, en direction d'une aile différente du palais. Le mur d'en face se rapprochait dangereusement, ils n'avaient aucune issue car aucun balcon ne se présentait à eux. La châtaine élança soudainement l'un de ses bras devant elle et un grand disque noir apparut face à eux, collé au mur. Les deux guerriers s'engouffrèrent dedans, percutèrent le sol et roulèrent en émettant une plainte étouffée. Link se redressa, les dents serrées, et se massa l'épaule sur laquelle il était tombé.

\- C'était quoi, à l'instant ?!

\- L'un des rares sorts que je connaisse sous ma forme humaine. lui répondit-elle en courant vers la nouvelle porte. Mais il ne marche que dans certaines conditions.

Elle s'arrêta alors.

\- Link, à partir d'ici, le nombre de soldats a augmenté considérablement. Nous pouvons peut-être en venir à bout, mais cela risque de se solder en boucherie.

Le regard qu'Astrid lui lança était lourd de conséquences.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sérieux presque effrayant.

L'une des mains du Héros se crispa.

\- C'est la seule solution ?

\- Si tu veux pouvoir rejoindre la salle des dirigeants, oui.

Elle le vit pour la première fois hésiter.

\- Écoute, Link. Si jamais ils en venaient à activer le pouvoir du Cristal sur moi, utilise ta tablette pour me figer. Ce sera ta seule possibilité si tu comptes ressortir vivant d'ici. Sans ton épée, tu ne parviendras jamais à me tenir tête.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Excalibur qui fait ma force. rétorqua-t-il, blessé.

\- Contre un démon, si.

L'hylien détourna la tête en tiquant. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait raison sur ce coup-là... Jamais son épée de garde royal ne pourrait rivaliser avec la sienne.

\- Link, est-ce que tes flèches ont des capacités spéciales ?

Il fut dérouté par ce soudain changement de discussion.

\- Oui, j'en ai six types différents.

Le jeune homme les énuméra tous, permettant à Astrid d'élaborer un plan.

\- Tes flèches de glace nous seront primordiales. Une fois sortis de cette pièce, nous serons dans le couloir principal. Tout au bout se trouvera une large porte composée de deux battants. De ce que tu feras dépendra, premièrement, de la réussite de notre mission, et accessoirement de ta survie.

\- Tu veux que je glace la porte pour la rendre inaccessible, c'est ça...

Elle acquiesça vivement en souriant.

\- Exactement. Tu m'as bien dit que la surface se gèlera sur plusieurs mètres, alors il faut s'en servir pour la bloquer et empêcher les soldats de les alerter. Je te couvrirai le temps qu'il faudra.

Astrid annula son sort et plus aucune sphère ne vint couvrir leurs bruits. Elle abaissa tout à coup la poignée et pénétra immédiatement dans le couloir avant de s'attaquer au premier ennemi sur son chemin. Link apparut soudainement derrière elle et brandit son arc en fermant l'œil gauche. Un éclat argenté eut lieu lorsque la magie de la flèche fut activée. Loin devant lui, la porte qui menait au but de leur mission. Il aperçut la soldate, dans sa vision périphérique, en train d'égorger, de transpercer, de lacérer sans merci. Personne ne faisait le poids contre elle. Lorsqu'Astrid vit une femme se dresser derrière Link, prête à l'abattre, elle se précipita en sa direction et contra son coup à l'aide de son arme.

\- Astrid... Traîtresse ! hurla-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre.

\- Link ! le supplia la châtaine en reculant brusquement, les traits contorsionnés.

Il bloqua sa respiration puis décocha sa flèche qui vint s'écraser contre la porte au moment où l'un des soldats comptait l'ouvrir. Astrid attaqua en coup droit son ennemie, qui en fut déstabilisée et bascula en direction du mur. Le lieutenant-colonel fit tourner son arme, l'attrapa à deux mains puis la brandit au-dessus de la soldate sonnée.

\- Tu... Tu ne ferais pas ça à une ancienne camarade de promotion !

Alors que Link engageait son propre combat, c'est une flamme démoniaque dans les yeux d'Astrid qui répondit à la jeune femme.

\- Gloire à la Résistance. répliqua sèchement Astrid avant de l'achever.

Le Héros para l'attaque simultanée de deux hommes et dérapa sur les dalles glacées du palais. De nouveaux gardes arrivaient à chaque instant et s'élançaient dans le combat en rugissant pour détruire le Mal qui était revenu à la vie. Link esquiva un nouvel assaut et parvint à ralentir le temps où il effectua son attaque circulaire. Les cris épouvantables de soldats ne faisaient qu'attirer davantage des renforts. À ce rythme-là, ils allaient tous les deux être rapidement épuisés... Et tuer était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. L'odeur du sang régnait et pouvait donner des nausées à quiconque mettait les pieds dans ce couloir.

Le Prodige remarqua alors trois gardes qui tentaient de briser la glace. Un homme profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le porter un coup. Astrid s'interposa bien tardivement pour le protéger, parant à l'aide de son épée. Mais les lames crissèrent, le coup fut dévié vers le flanc de Link et heurta sa cotte de mailles. Bien entendu, il ne fut pas blessé mais le choc lui coupa net la respiration.

\- Astrid ! l'appela une voix derrière eux.

\- Sigeric ! Que les déesses soient louées...

Un groupe de l'Ordre arrivait en renfort pour les épauler. Link figea un des hommes qui parvenait lentement à fissurer la glace.

\- Il faut nous frayer un chemin ! s'exclama-t-il en fondant sur un soldat armé d'une lance.

\- On s'en occupe !

À l'aide de quatre compagnons, Sigeric se mit en première ligne et repoussa grâce à sa force brute leurs ennemis. Une voie leur fut créée et les deux guerriers accoururent jusqu'à la porte. Link bondit en direction d'un garde et traversa son dos de son épée, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Le troisième tomba à la renverse tant sa peur fut grande. Astrid le plaqua au sol en posant son pied sur sa poitrine puis acheva silencieusement le travail.

\- Derrière-toi ! la prévint Link en bloquant la nouvelle attaque de son bouclier.

Elle se servit de cette protection puis effectuer un nouveau sort et créer un nouveau portail devant elle. D'un coup, la soldate attrapa le Héros par la manche et le jeta dedans avant de lancer un dernier regard à Sigeric. D'un hochement de tête, il l'encouragea à poursuivre la mission et son cœur se pinça. Son compagnon lui offrit un dernier sourire puis elle disparut, le portail se refermant derrière elle pour que personne ne puisse plus accéder à la salle.

C'était l'une des salles les plus grandioses du palais avec ses dorures sur le plafond et sur les murs, ses splendides statues d'ivoire, ses armes exposées sur les murs ou sur des piédestaux. Et au centre, une longue table où devait être assis la majorité des dirigeants. En réalité, les cris et la fermeture forcée de la porte les avaient déjà mis en alerte, renforçant l'idée qu'ils étaient directement des cibles. Quand Link apparut devant eux, tel un revenant, la stupeur fut à son comble, installant un lourd et dramatique silence. Astrid arriva alors à ses côtés, tout autant ensanglantée que lui, et analysa immédiatement les dirigeants. Cependant, il en manquait un.

\- OÙ EST MON PÈRE ?! vociféra-t-elle en se propulsant vers une dame d'âge mûr, à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle lui trancha la tête avec une telle haine qu'un homme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter d'hurler de terreur. Link cherchait désespérément son épée parmi toutes celles accrochées au mur. Mais elle n'y était pas...

\- JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !!

Astrid sauta sur la longue table et s'élança vers un autre dirigeant, son arme démoniaque tenue sur le côté. Au moment où elle l'abattit sur sa future cible, la lame rencontra un mur invisible et fut violemment repoussée vers l'arrière, ce qui augmenta d'autant plus sa rage. Elle se mit à hurler avec sauvagerie et frappa de toutes ses forces et à plusieurs reprises sur cette protection qu'elle ne voyait pas. Link dut intervenir : les autres dirigeants s'étaient levés pour courir vers des armes afin de protéger leur misérable vie. Le Prodige découvrit la Lame Purificatrice à la ceinture de l'un deux, et une colère noire commença à le ronger, lui aussi. Seul le Héros avait le droit et le privilège de la porter !! Comment osait-il ?! Il s'élança vers lui mais un homme roux lui barra la route en essayant de l'attaquer.

N'ayant aucune notion du combat, il se fit occire par Link d'un simple coup dans la poitrine. Il ne restait plus que sept personnes à éliminer. La soldate activa alors le pouvoir de son épée et brisa le sortilège en criant avec animosité. La lame, imbibée de magie noire, poursuivit sa route et égorgea subitement la femme qui tentait en vain de survivre. L'utilisation du pouvoir de cette arme n'était pas sans conséquence, car elle rendait peu à peu son maître fou s'il restait sous forme humaine. Le Héros bondit sur celui qui gardait avidement Excalibur. L'homme, effaré de voir le criminel l'assaillir, posa une main sur la fusée de l'épée et tenta de la dégainer d'un geste vif. Seulement, il n'était pas son maître, et la Lame Purificatrice resta fermement ancrée dans son fourreau.

Fou de rage à l'idée qu'un autre puisse toucher son arme, Link fendit l'air horizontalement avec son épée de garde royal et l'éventra sans pitié.

\- Par le pouvoir du Cristal... récita alors l'un des dirigeants tout au fond de la salle, protégé par trois de ses semblables.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'échine d'Astrid dont les pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'horreur. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Link, le regard suppliant.

\- Je t'ordonne de te plier à mes désirs ! Éveille-toi, démon ! s'exclama la haute figure de Panah.

La châtaine prit sa tête entre ses mains en grognant de douleur. Non, elle ne voulait pas redevenir un monstre ! Mais déjà, sa conscience s'endormait pour laisser place à l'être maléfique qui l'habitait. Assistant avec désarroi à cette scène, Link n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de se défendre contre le démon qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il pouvait figer Astrid, certes. Mais une autre solution se présenta à lui pour éliminer les derniers dirigeants en un seul coup.

Le Héros tira son arc et s'empara d'une flèche rouge à l'embout arrondi tandis qu'Astrid, entièrement transformée, s'élançait vers lui. Il courut à son tour vers la soldate. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup droit mais le Prodige s'abaissa subitement pour esquiver l'attaque et déraper sur le sol. Il brandit prestement son arc, le visage impassible, et son regard rencontra ceux des quatre derniers dirigeants. Link put discerner toute la peur qu'ils éprouvaient, tout le désespoir dont ils faisaient preuve. Mais cela ne l'affecta pas car c'était exactement ces sentiments-là qu'ils auraient voulu voir en détruisant le monde aux côtés de Ganon.

Ses doigts laissèrent la corde glisser le long de sa peau, décochant la flèche qui trancha l'espace jusqu'à ses cibles. Les hommes hurlèrent d'effroi avant que l'explosion ne recouvre leurs voix. Le souffle ardent fit éclater le mur derrière eux et balaya la salle des trophées, venant projeter Link et Astrid contre le mur opposé. Le choc leur coupa brutalement la respiration et les étourdis un long instant. Devant eux, certains meubles avaient déjà pris feu, une fumée étouffante commençait à se répandre dans la pièce ainsi que dans celle d'à côté. Le sortilège, brisé par la mort du dirigeant, libéra la soldate de son emprise et lui rendit son apparence humaine. Quand elle constata le carnage qu'ils avaient fait à eux deux, elle frémit. Toute cette destruction... ne les rapprochait-elle pas malgré tout des démons ?

\- Il... Il nous faut retrouver mon père. annonça-t-elle en se redressant. Il doit être parti au mariage de ma sœur. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant le début de la cérémonie. Nous devons nous hâter de rejoindre la caserne Sud. Mais avant ça, il y a un échantillon de Cristal, ici. Suis-moi.

Bien qu'il soit encore un peu sonné par la puissance du choc, Link se demanda comment l'ouïe de la jeune femme avait pu résister à une explosion aussi proche et puissante. En vérité, elle cachait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Car elle savait qu'une plus grande encore l'attendait derrière cette porte.

Astrid forma un nouveau portail qu'ils traversèrent sans plus tarder après avoir récupéré l'Épée de Légende. Tous deux firent alors face à un véritable massacre. L'odeur du sang mêlé au fer alourdissait l'atmosphère où régnait un silence de mort. Des corps, par dizaines, jonchaient le sol du large couloir. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin à travers eux en cherchant parmi les différents cadavres, suivie du regard par Link. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors légèrement avant de se refermer pour serrer les dents ; un voile sombre passa sur le visage d'Astrid et lui fit baisser la tête.Le Héros venait de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu un être cher, un de ses plus grands amis, sacrifié pour la cause et l'avenir de Panah.

\- Continuons. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. dit-elle avec une extrême froideur.

oOo

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, dans sa chambre, Olympe laissait les servantes finaliser leur travail. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient été cachés par du maquillage, ses cheveux, finement coiffés, retombaient avec légèreté derrière sa tête au teint blafard. Elle portait une longue robe rouge brodée ainsi que des gants pour dissimuler son bras aux cicatrices. Certainement, la jeune femme était très jolie. Ce mariage aurait pu être la plus belle des choses qui puissent lui arriver s'il n'était pas forcé, et si des événements désastreux ne l'avaient pas précédé.

\- Laissez-nous seuls. ordonna avec fermeté Norbert en entrant soudainement dans la pièce.

Les domestiques s'inclinèrent tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent. Une fois seuls, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Touché par cette étreinte, il referma ses bras chaleureux autour d'elle.

\- Oncle Norbert...

\- Olympe, ton état m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Je suis si malheureuse, mon oncle...

Elle se mit à sangloter contre lui et laissa sa peine se déverser ainsi.

\- J'ai perdu le garçon qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et je dois épouser l'homme que je déteste le plus... Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis perdue... Je suis perdue...

Son oncle plissa tristement des yeux.

\- Je te comprends... Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma chère et tendre épouse, Olympe. C'est une douleur qui ne s'oublie pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Salvin de Mauboir fit son entrée, rouge de colère. La jeune femme et son oncle sursautèrent et se séparèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Norbert ?! Tu as l'absolue interdiction de mettre les pieds dans cette demeure ! s'emporta le dirigeant en s'approchant à grands pas.

\- Je viens voir ma nièce à qui tu as interdit de voir sa mère et le reste de sa famille. répliqua Norbert en se dressant devant lui. Tu devrais avoir honte de la garder ainsi prisonnière.

Salvin le poussa avec violence sur le côté et le força à reculer vers la porte.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ta morale ! La vie d'Olympe ne t'appartient pas ! cria-t-il en lui jetant un regard assassin.

\- Les déesses te puniront pour ton comportement, Salvin ! Tu paieras le prix fort pour tous les actes abominables que tu as orchestrés !

Le père vit flou ; c'en fut trop pour lui. Il bondit sur l'homme chauve et resserra ses mains autour de son cou.

\- Oncle Norbert ! s'écria Olympe, épouvantée.

Elle courut vers son père et le tira de toutes ses forces en arrière.

\- Lâchez-le ! Non !!

\- Salvin, laisse-le. dit une voix grave en arrivant.

Lancelin parut, l'air hautain, et observa Norbert avec dédain.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Quant à vous...

Il se tourna vers sa future épouse.

\- Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard de votre part.

Le dirigeant laissa son beau-frère tomber et rejoignit Lancelin avant de partir en direction de son bureau. En effet, son gendre devait lui apporter des nouvelles alarmantes de la part du palais.

\- Un groupe de soldats s'est rebellé, Salvin. Je n'arrive pas à joindre les autres dirigeants et un gros incendie a été déclaré au niveau de la salle des trophées. Tous les soldats s'attèlent à l'éteindre.

\- Comment ?!

Les yeux du maître de maison s'écarquillèrent, accompagnés d'un grand sourire ravi. Pour lui, cela était plus qu'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie, Lancelin ?

Son acolyte resta inébranlable.

\- À deux, nous dirigerons ce pays à notre guise. Plus besoin d'être à plusieurs. Les pleins pouvoirs seront à nous !

Son gendre sourit à son tour.

\- Je n'attendais pas mieux de ta part, mon ami. Veux-tu que j'ordonne aux meilleurs soldats d'être ta garde rapprochée ?

\- Oui, ce sera primordial. Si les autres dirigeants ont été assassinés, il est probable que je sois la prochaine cible. Va te préparer pour ton mariage. Ce n'est pas ce... petit incident qui pas contrecarrer nos plans.

oOo

Deux êtres couraient à en perdre haleine dans l'un des souterrains secrets de Panahpolis. Blessés à de rares endroits, ils se dirigeaient vers la caserne Sud de la ville. Pour parvenir jusqu'ici, ils avaient dû tuer à de nombreuses reprises, des soldats de l'Ordre de Griffonniers avaient pu venir les épauler pour les aider à accéder au tunnel. Mais certainement étaient-ils déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il était. Midi avait sonné depuis bien longtemps, Panahpolis se préoccupait plus du feu qui détruisait le palais plutôt que de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu.

Ils avaient réussi à détruire l'échantillon de Cristal à l'aide d'Excalibur.

\- Link, ce chemin devrait nous mener juste en dessous de la salle renfermant le Cristal. Je me chargerai d'éliminer tous ceux qui s'opposeront à nous. Toi, concentre-toi seulement sur ta mission.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tué les neufs dirigeants, Astrid ne parlait que rarement, sa voix était devenue bien plus grave et froide. Elle venait de perdre un grand nombre de compagnons, certains étaient morts sous ses yeux... Tout cela l'avait grandement affectée.

Après dix minutes de course folle, ils arrivèrent enfin sous la pièce contenant le Cristal. Préalablement installée par les résistants, une échelle montait vers plafond bien qu'elle ne donnait sur aucune trappe. Astrid passa en première et traça un portail au-dessus de sa tête.

\- De combien de temps as-tu besoin ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Dix secondes. Si le Cristal est imposant, comme tu me l'as affirmé, alors c'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour emmagasiner assez de pouvoir dans mon épée.

\- Bien. Dès que ce sera fini...

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Pars vite au temple de la déesse Maurdrid. Demande à Elzier de t'y mener.

Link hocha gravement la tête et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le portail. Elle réapparut devant une dizaine de soldats qui furent décontenancés de la voir arriver par-là.

\- Halte, lieutenant-colonel ! le pria l'un d'eux. Vous n'avez pas été autorisée à venir en ces lieux aujourd'hui.

Devant elle se tenait la chose qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, de cinq mètres de hauteur. Astrid offrit un regard glacial au jeune homme qui s'était adressé à elle.

\- Cet ordre ne vaut plus rien pour moi.

Link sauta soudainement derrière elle et paralysa de surprise les soldats.

\- Que !

La châtaine dégaina tout à coup son épée et se précipita vers eux en profitant de l'effet produit par son arrivée. Elle créa immédiatement une gigantesque sphère insonorisante autour d'eux pour les couper du reste du monde et les empêcher d'appeler des renforts. Elle vint frapper contre le bouclier d'un premier homme et le projeta à terre.

Quant au Héros, il plaça l'Excalibur face à lui, à la verticale, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer : son pouvoir fut aussitôt activé et la lame se tinta d'une lueur bleutée dont la divine aura révulsa leurs ennemis. Peu à peu, la puissance magique afflua dans l'arme, dégageant à elle seule une force formidable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! hurla un des gardes en les pointant de sa hallebarde.

\- Nous sommes la Résistance ! Nous allons détruire le Cristal et libérer le peuple de Panah du fardeau de nos ancêtres et de la manipulation des dirigeants !

\- Vous êtes fous ! Traîtresse !!

Astrid trancha l'air de bas en haut et fit voler sa hallebarde à plusieurs mètres de là avant de se retourner et de frapper l'homme de son pommeau, en plein ventre. Celui qui tenta d'attaquer Link sentit une douleur aigüe lui traverser le mollet ; il bascula en avant en lâchant un cri horrible. Tous les autres soldats se précipitèrent en même temps vers elle pour l'encercler et la tuer. Plus que quelques secondes... Astrid posa la paume de sa main sur sa lame, prononça des mots dans l'ancienne langue des démons puis fit un tour sur elle-même en criant. Une vague noire se créa en suivant le mouvement circulaire et heurta de pleins fouet les hommes qui tombèrent à genoux, une main sur la poitrine. Quelques-uns se mirent à cracher un sang pâteux et noir, d'autres finirent par se rouler au sol à cause du poison qui les consumait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, Link se mit à courir, l'épée placée sur le côté et tenue à deux mains, puis il bondit sur le Cristal, les sourcils froncés. D'un geste précis, il élança l'Excalibur contre l'objet du Mal et l'enfonça profondément dedans. Une résistance lui opposa aussitôt pour tenter de les repousser, lui et la Lame Purificatrice. De la corruption jaillit du Cristal et gicla partout autour de lui. Le Héros serra les mâchoires en exerçant une force plus importante à l'aide son poids. Le Cristal se craquela, la corruption suinta alors et s'écoula sur le sol, accompagnée d'une odeur de décomposition. Une puissante vibration eut lieu et Link crut qu'il allait être éjecté. Mais Astrid arriva soudainement derrière lui, le prit par l'épaule droite pour le soutenir et referma sa main libre sur le pommeau pour l'aider à pousser. Les torches s'éteignirent brusquement, seule la lueur rouge du Cristal et celle bleue de l'Épée de Légende brillaient, éclairant les visages crispés des deux jeunes gens.

Le Prodige grogna lorsque ses forces s'amenuisèrent à cause de son arme qui aspirait son énergie afin de devenir plus puissante.

\- Tiens bon !! lui cria la jeune femme en fermant fortement les yeux.

L'Excalibur s'enfonça d'un cran dans le Cristal. Link pensa à Olympe, au désespoir dans son cri lorsqu'il fut tué, à toute la peine qu'elle devait endurer à cause de tous ces humains maléfiques.

\- RAH ! rugit-il en poussant de toutes ses forces.

\- NON !! hurla l'un des soldats juste avant qu'une fissure ne se forme sur toute la hauteur du minéral.

La Lame Purificatrice rentra tout à coup profondément et un hurlement démoniaque et épouvantable se fit entendre au sein du Cristal qui vola en éclats. Astrid se prit soudainement la tête et se mit à crier de douleur. C'était comme si on la martelait avec dix milles poignards et qu'un feu ardent lui brûlait la chair. La corruption se déversa dans toute la salle, engloutissant les malheureux qui étaient restés à terre, et força Link à reculer en tirant sa campagne d'armes.

\- Ne restons pas là ! s'écria-t-il en la tirant vers une zone épargnée.

Cependant, la sphère créée par Astrid ne leur permettait pas de s'échapper tant que le sort n'était pas annulé. Le front en sueur et le teint pâle, celle-ci leva deux doigts et la protection s'effaça. Le Héros l'entraîna vers un couloir vide.

\- Va... Va à droite... lui indiqua-t-elle difficilement.

\- Ça va aller ?!

La soldate déglutit.

\- Je dois assumer les conséquences... Ma proximité avec le Cristal a affecté mon organisme...

Link prit le chemin de droite et poussa la porte qui se trouvait au fond. Ils débouchèrent sur un bureau qui n'était autre que celui de la jeune femme. Il la déposa sur la chaise, près d'une table, et s'assura que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves.

\- Appelle Elzier. La... La cérémonie a déjà dû commencer...

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser là dans cet état !

\- Eh...

La châtaine l'attrapa sous la mâchoire, essoufflée, et planta ses doigts dans sa peau avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Qui est la plus importe, moi ou ma sœur ?

\- Olympe. répondit-il aussitôt, comprenant où elle désirait en venir.

Elle opina en le lâchant.

\- Bien, j'ai accompli mon devoir... Il est temps que tu mènes le tien à son terme.

\- Tu vas survivre ?

Son inquiétude la toucha mais elle fut prise d'une brusque quinte de toux avant d'être en mesure de lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr... Tu me prends pour qui ? Il reste encore un dirigeant à éliminer. Je te laisse t'en charger...

Dans un geste symbolique, il posa un genou à terre pendant quelques secondes, la tête inclinée, puis il sortit par la fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin.

\- Je crois que... je mérite bien un peu de repos... souffla-t-elle en fermant lentement les yeux.


	26. Chapitre 26

_J'ai toujours cru, et avec raisons, que je vivrai une vie ordinaire et paisible, comme la majorité de mes compatriotes._

\- C'est en ce jour unique que deux êtres vont être liés à jamais. commença solennellement le soit-disant prêtre de la déesse.

_Mais j'ai grandi bercée d'illusions. Au final, je n'étais même plus maîtresse de mon avenir._

\- Malgré le regrettable incident qui s'est produit au palais, il y a moins d'une heure, nous pouvons célébrer cet heureux événement, ce mariage qui sera primordial pour l'avenir de notre beau pays. poursuivit le vieillard en s'approchant des futurs mariés.

Olympe se tenait au milieu du temple, face à Lancelin, et ne cessait de fixer ses pieds, la gorge sèche. À sa gauche, une centaine de personnes, issues de familles riches ou bourgeoises, assistaient à la cérémonie et se réjouissaient de cette union.

_Pour moi, le mariage est l'une des étapes les plus importantes d'une vive. Astrid avait beau me répéter que c'était une idée trop stéréotypée, je m'obstinais. Ma relation avec Link me confortait dans l'envie qu'elle soit durable avec lui._

\- Que les déesses soient remerciées ! Grâce à elles, vous avez pu vous rencontrer et tomber sous le charme.

Les servantes de la maison des Mauboir avaient été contraintes de maquiller la marque d'Olympe sur son cou, ce qui avait d'autant plus blessé la jeune femme... Il ne passait pas une minute sans qu'elle ne pense à son amant, à tous les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

_Certains soirs, à Elmith, je m'imaginais avoir dix ans de plus, en train de vivre une vie paisible avec Link. Hyrule connaîtrait enfin une grande période de paix et de prospérité, le royaume renaîtrait de ses cendres pour retrouver sa beauté d'antan._

\- Lancelin de Derauld, malgré la mort de votre femme, il y a plusieurs années déjà, vous désirez vous unir une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le prêtre lui accorda un hochement de tête.

_Avec beaucoup d'embarras, je me voyais porter notre enfant dans mes bras, face à un soleil levant._

\- En ce jour, prêtez-vous serment de rendre Olympe de Mauboir, ici présente, heureuse ? Jurez-vous qu'elle ne manquera de rien et qu'elle bénéficiera de votre protection ?

Lancelin posa une main au-dessus de son cœur et répondit d'une voix grave :

\- Je le jure.

_Dans mon rêve, nous vivions à Elmith. Link, souvent, devait se rendre au château pour enseigner aux jeunes filles et aux jeunes garçons les devoirs des chevaliers._

\- Jurez-vous, devant Maurdrid, de rester fidèle et sincère envers votre épouse ?

\- Oui.

Le cœur d'Olympe se serra douloureusement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. À plusieurs mètres d'elle était assis son père, aux côtés de sa mère au visage encore plus creusé par le soucis et la maladie.

_Et... Et même s'il s'absentait souvent... Il revenait toujours avec une surprise pour se faire pardonner et témoigner son amour..._

\- Jurez-vous de ne pas la violenter ?

La châtaine osa lever son regard vers lui et frémit en le voyant esquisser un sourire presque imperceptible.

_Dans ce rêve que je m'imaginais, nous étions tout simplement heureux._

\- Oui. dit enfin Lancelin.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent entre les parois du temple et renforcèrent l'idée qu'Olympe n'était qu'une bête de foire dont le malheur amusait la société.

_Et maintenant, que me reste-t-il ? On m'a tout pris... Ma liberté..._

\- Bien. se réjouit le vieillard en se tournant dorénavant vers la jeune mariée. Mademoiselle Olympe de Mauboir, c'est avec bonheur que vous avez accepté la demande de Lancelin de Derauld. Cette union marquera une nouvelle étape dans votre vie, car vous aspirez à être une future dirigeante.

_Mon avenir..._

Les invités retinrent leur souffle. Quelle était donc cette mariée qui ne bougeait pas et dont le visage était marqué par la tristesse ? Quelle indécence ! Comment osait-elle faire aussi honte à son fiancé ?!

\- En ce jour, prêtez-vous serment de rendre votre futur époux, ici présent, heureux ? Jurez-vous de lui porter assistance toutes les fois où il nécessitera vos bons soins ?

_Mes pensées..._

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Jurez-vous de rester fidèle envers votre mari et de ne pas commettre de péchés ? Jurez-vous de respecter les traditions de votre peuple ?

_Ma Dignité..._

L'air devint irrespirable et sa poitrine se compressa horriblement. Les lèvres d'Olympe se pincèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de cacher les tremblements de ses mains dont les doigts étaient entremêlés.

\- Ou... Oui...

Une larme perla discrètement sur sa joue puis tomba sur sa poitrine. Le prêtre fut légèrement déstabilisé et jeta un regard interrogateur au dirigeant qui l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Bien... Hum. Chers amis, réjouissons-nous de voir deux êtres s'unir par... par amour et promettre dans l'intérêt de l'autre. Salvin de Derauld, je vous pose, avec mes plus grands respects, la question qui conclura votre union. Voulez-vous prendre Olympe de Mauboir pour épouse ?

\- Oui, assurément, je le veux. sourit-il en la dévisageant.

Tous les membres de la jeune femme se tendirent et sa gorge se noua brusquement.

_Ils m'ont pris l'homme dont je commençais à tomber éperdument amoureuse..._

\- Olympe de Mauboir, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Salvin de Derauld et de devenir Olympe de Derauld ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi personne n'entendait son cœur hurler "non" ? Ses lèvres tressaillirent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas ! Si Olympe acceptait, elle s'en voudrait pour toujours, les remords la rongeraient jusqu'en enfer... Si la jeune femme disait oui, elle trahissait Link et la marque qui les liait... Son lourd silence provoqua un murmure d'incompréhension parmi les invités. Salvin planta profondément ses doigts dans ses cuisses et jeta un regard assassin à sa fille, les dents serrées. Allait-elle enfin accepter, cette trainée ?! Déjà qu'il avait eu la bonté de ne pas la faire exécuter pour s'être donnée au Héros ! Une fois ce stupide mariage terminé, lui et Lancelin donneraient une énième punition à la châtaine, qu'elle n'oubliera pas !

\- Mademoiselle ? intervint le prête en sentant l'impatience gagner l'assemblée.

_Il ne me reste moins de deux jours... alors à quoi bon ? En fin de compte... je ne méritais pas Link..._

Vaincue, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour prononcer avec aversion :

\- Oui...

Salvin soupira de soulagement tandis que sa femme, Clémence, se leva précipitamment et quitta son banc pour sortir avec empressement. Quant à Lancelin, il s'inclina devant elle en feignant de montrer une quelconque marque de respect.

\- Bien, bien. émit-il en remettant correctement son costume de marié en place. Procédons à l'échange des alliances, mon ami.

Ironie du sort, ce fut Claudius en personne qui amena les bagues et rouvrit la profonde blessure d'Olympe. Elle le savait... Elle savait que son père mettait tout en place pour la punir.

\- Je vais maintenant bénir les alliances. annonça le prêtre avant de les asperger d'un parfum profane. Olympe, votre main, je vous prie.

Quand la jeune femme la lui tendit, il y déposa la bague et l'encouragea, d'un léger signe de la tête, à la passer au doigt de son époux. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire... Lancelin lui donna sa main avec dédain et lui fit subir son lourd regard. Ne lui avait-il pas dit, un mois plus tôt, qu'il la ferait plier ?

La porte monumentale du temple fut soudainement propulsée sur les bancs du fond dans une explosion assourdissante, et fit hurler les invités de peur. Une immense masse blanche se précipita à l'intérieur dans un rugissement terrifiant qui fit dresser les poils de la majorité des personnes.

\- El...zier ? murmura Olympe, déboussolée.

L'elvësch courut à travers l'allée, prenant dans sa gueule tous ceux qui osaient se dresser sur son chemin puis les jeta à l'autre bout du temple. Salvin se leva d'un bond tandis que Claudius se mit devant lui pour le protéger. Elzier bondit devant son amie, expulsa le prétendu prêtre à plusieurs mètres de là et fondit vers Lancelin. Ce dernier hurla en voyant ses grandes dents acérées se refermer sur lui. Avec sauvagerie, la créature secoua dans tous les sens ce déchet de la nature puis le lança contre une colonne en rugissant de nouveau. Une silhouette atterrit soudainement devant Olympe, la figeant de stupeur, puis se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Les iris bleus qu'elle reconnut de suite la fit papillonner des yeux pour chasser les nouvelles larmes qui remontaient. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine et un vif sentiment se propagea en son sein et la fit frémir. Alors qu'Elzier s'occupait de les protéger des gardes qui rappliquaient, Olympe tendit une main tremblante vers la joue de Link puis elle l'effleura, la bouche entrouverte. À la douce chaleur qui s'en émanait, ses sourcils se haussèrent et se froncèrent sous l'émotion.

\- Link... C'est... C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix traversée par de forts trémolos.

Il lui prit délicatement la main, les yeux embués, et y déposa un baiser avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter. Elzier lui tendit son aile afin qu'ils montent dessus.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! s'époumona Salvin, hors de lui. TUEZ-MOI CE MONSTRE !!!

Les soldats se lancèrent à la poursuite de la créature mais celle-ci les sema en quelques bonds et se précipita dehors avant de se propulser pour prendre son envol. Fou de rage, Salvin se tourna vers Claudius et le prit par le col malgré leur différence de taille.

\- Appelle ton elvësch et lance-toi à leur poursuite ! Je veux les voir morts ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!

\- Bien.

Placée dans les bras du Héros, Olympe éclata en sanglots en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il... Il était vivant... Link était vivant...La jeune femme poussa une plainte déchirante après avoir enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou. Sa joie et son soulagement étaient indescriptibles...

\- Tout va bien, je suis là. la rassura-t-il en passant une main dans son dos pour la détendre. Je vais te ramener à Hyrule, maintenant.

\- Link... Oh, Link... murmura Olympe alors qu'elle mouillait sa peau de ses larmes. Si tu savais... J'étais si... si désespérée... si malheureuse...

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il l'étreignit en lui transmettant tous ses sentiments. Ses pleurs s'écoulèrent contre elle et ses gémissements déchirèrent le cœur d'Olympe.

\- Par les déesses, vous allez réussir à me faire chialer, tous les deux...

Elle prit soudainement Link par les joues et l'embrassa avec fougue pour faire disparaître tout le mal qu'ils avaient emmagasiné en leur sein. Mais Olympe savait que leur peine ne s'arrêterait pas là. S'il était encore vivant... il allait la voir mourir ! Non... Impossible... Cela ne pouvait pas se produire... Le visage de la jeune femme se contracta de douleur et elle serra avec plus de force encore son amant. Devait-elle lui dire ? Non... Link allait combattre Ganon, il ne devait pas être dévasté par cette nouvelle... Elzier comprit que sa cavalière était au courant pour sa mort prématurée. Il en fut tellement désolé...

_Ainsi se poursuit la vie. La mienne est vouée à s'achever dans les heures qui arrivent._

\- Olympe, avec ta sœur, nous avons tué les neufs autres dirigeants. lui annonça Link en posant son menton sur sa tête. Il ne restait plus que ton père mais... Mais en te revoyant, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Nous avons aussi détruit le Cristal.

Elle releva son visage rougi par ses pleurs et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Alors tu sais pour... pour nos origines ?

\- Oui, Astrid m'a tout expliqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton peuple ne subira plus la malédiction qui le poursuit depuis des millénaires.

\- Je suis soulagée...

Elzier tourna soudainement la tête vers la droite.

\- _Link, Eldry est en approche._

\- D'accord.

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

\- Vous... Vous pouvez communiquer ?!

Le Prodige lui offrit un grand sourire, mêlé à un certain amusement refoulé.

\- Oui, grâce à la marque.

\- _Moi aussi je suis content de pouvoir de parler, Olympe_. maugréa Elzier. _Grâce à la destruction du Cristal, le sort qu'on t'a jetée s'est brisé, visiblement._

Un deuxième elvësch se positionna à côté d'eux et Astrid apparut, émue de revoir sa jumelle. Le faux brun fut soulagé qu'elle soit en vie et moins affectée par la magie démoniaque.

\- Que les déesses soient louées... soupira la soldate, rassurée de les voir tous les deux sains et saufs. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la frontière !

\- Que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? lui demanda Link, inquiet quant à la délicate situation de la jumelle.

Elle balaya l'air d'une main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai bien un moyen pour rallier l'armée à ma cause, maintenant que le Cristal est détruit ! Olympe, tu es affreusement pâle ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de soins ?

Les yeux de la concernée s'agrandirent subitement alors qu'un vif pincement au cœur lui redonna l'envie de pleurer tout son malheur. Olympe secoua la tête et lui répondit que cela était dû aux émotions. Ce qui, en soi, était absolument vrai. Tout à coup, une flèche frôla la tête d'Astrid et la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna aussitôt et découvrit deux cavaliers sur des elvëschs en train de les poursuivre.

\- Nous sommes pris pour cible ! s'exclama la soldate alors qu'Eldry prenait de l'altitude.

Le sang de sa sœur se glaça. Son calvaire n'était toujours pas fini. Jamais ils ne la laisseraient quitter Panah...

\- Olympe, prends les barres. la pria son amant, l'expression sombre. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Elzier, essaie de garder ta trajectoire.

\- _Compris_.

La châtaine déglutit et s'exécuta malgré son rythme cardiaque croissant de plus en plus. Enfin... ce n'était même pas son véritable cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Link s'empara de son arc et choisit les flèches les plus appropriées : les flèches électriques. Elles paralyseraient directement l'elvësch et le feraient indéniablement chuter. Leurs ennemis, derrière eux, ne visaient que les humains et semblaient être des archers très adroits. Le Héros se tourna vers la queue d'Elzier et brandit son arc, un œil fermé. Lorsqu'une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pour le jeune homme, il était bien plus facile de viser une créature de plus de quinze mètres plutôt qu'un homme, surtout à cette vitesse. Il décocha sa première flèche qui vint se planter dans le buste de l'animal. L'elvësch poussa un cri de douleur en s'immobilisant, les ailes et les pattes crispées, avant de sombrer dans le vide.

Son compagnon, déstabilisé, comprit que Link était un véritable danger et commença à changer sans cesse position pour l'empêcher de lui tirer dessus. Le Prodige tiqua, agacé. D'un bond, il se jeta hors du dos d'Elzier puis ralentit le temps, rendant son ennemi impuissant face à lui. Son elvësch reçut la flèche entre les deux yeux, la puissante décharge électrique le tua sur le coup. Alors que Link avait déployé sa paravoile pour arrêter sa chute, ce fut Eldry qui vint le chercher et le prendre sur son dos, derrière sa cavalière.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! D'autres vont très certainement arr...

Elzier, à leurs côtés, fut brutalement percuté sous le ventre par une imposante masse blanche, lui arrachant un terrible rugissement de souffrance.

\- ELZIER ! hurla Olympe, affolée.

Un elvësch, bien plus gros que lui, avait planté profondément ses crocs dans le cou de la pauvre créature et battait des ailes pour éviter de tomber avec. Sur son dos se tenaient Claudius et Salvin. Elzier tenta de se dégager en donnant des coups de pattes, mais sa force était en deçà de celle de son assaillant. Eldry grogna, s'élança vers cet ennemi qui osait s'en prendre directement à son compagnon et elle le percuta en lui assénant un violent coup de tête. La créature ennemie lâcha soudainement sa cible et vola sur place en foudroyant la femelle du regard. Quant à Elzier, son pelage se tacha bien trop rapidement de son sang et sa blessure lui provoquait de vives douleurs.

\- Elzier, tu perds bien trop de sang ! paniqua sa vieille amie, la voix chevrotante.

Alors qu'Eldry fondait sur l'animal de Claudius, les ailes d'Elzier commencèrent à se désynchroniser et sa vue se troublait.

\- _Cet... cet enfoiré m'a empoisonné..._ prononça-t-il avant de sombrer dans le vide en gémissant.

\- Non ! s'écria Olympe en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces.

Link tourna brusquement la tête et ses pupilles se rétractèrent en les voyant chuter vertigineusement.

\- OLYMPE !! cria-t-il tandis que son sang se glaçait d'effroi.

Pour les empêcher de partir les chercher, Claudius ordonna à son elvësch d'attaquer Eldry sans répit. Au moment où la femelle commençait à plonger, Eleth, son ennemi, lui attrapa la patte arrière en refermant fortement sa gueule dessus. Eldry poussa un rugissement douloureux en sentant une vive chaleur se propager dans son membre, puis elle donna un violent battement d'ailes pour se défaire de son emprise. Mais il ne cédait pas...

\- _Lâche-moi !!_ vociféra-t-elle en élançant sa patte vers l'avant une fois qu'elle se fut redressée à la verticale.

Eleth fut propulsé et relâcha son emprise en geignant. Dans sa chute, Elzier sentait les forces le quitter peu à peu, ses sens ne répondaient plus correctement. Les hurlements de détresse de sa cavalière lui parurent tels de lointains bourdonnements. Il devait faire quelque chose... Olympe ne devait pas mourir maintenant, ni ainsi... La créature tourna la tête vers elle, l'attrapa entre ses lèvres malgré ses protestations et la plaça contre son ventre avant d'essayer de battre de nouveau des ailes. Mais quand il vit la terre, une plaine se rapprochait bien trop dangereusement, l'impact était inévitable. Elzier se mit soudainement face au ciel et recouvrit la jeune femme de ses ailes avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol avec une violence sans pareil. Le souffle d'Olympe fut brutalement coupé tandis que le corps de son ami s'enfonçait dans la terre en dérapant. La poussière se soulevait sur leur passage, les oiseaux s'envolaient avec effarement.

\- _Elzier !_ s'égosilla la jeune femelle en accélérant, horrifiée.

Paralysé par l'effroi, Link ne parvint pas à pousser le moindre cri, la moindre lamentation. Eldry atterrit brusquement et courut à toute vitesse vers la silhouette de son compagnon. Elle frotta son museau contre lui pour détecter un moindre signe de sa part. Une fronce se forma entre les yeux d'Elzier et deux iris jaunes apparurent difficilement. Grièvement blessé sur une garde majorité de son corps, il geignit en essayant de bouger. Link sauta à terre et se précipita vers l'une de ses ailes pour la soulever avec empressement.

\- Olympe ! l'appela-t-il avec détresse.

Astrid accourut et profita qu'il tienne l'aile pour venir tirer sa sœur ses pattes de la créature.

\- Par Maurdrid, es-tu blessée ? lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Étourdie et sous le choc, sa jumelle ne put que secouer la tête pour lui répondre non. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et elle s'élança vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Olympe se laissa tomber à genoux près de sa tête, dérapant sur le sol terreux et déchirant une partie de sa robe.

\- Elzier ! Elzier, dis quelque chose !

L'écoulement rapide de son sang au niveau du cou l'alerta davantage et provoqua une panique telle que tous ses mouvements devinrent insensés.

\- Il... Il faut te soigner ! Eldry, pars chercher oncle Norbert, vite !! cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'elvësch n'avait plus la force de parler. Le poison qui s'écoulait dans ses veines le tuait à petit feu et provoquait son fort halètement. La femelle s'envola s'en plus tarder en direction de Panahpolis.

\- Je t'en supplie, tiens bon jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon oncle...

Olympe éclata en sanglots et prit la tête de son ami entre ses bras pour l'étreindre en gémissant. La terre trembla alors, déséquilibrant Link et Astrid un court instant. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup et tombèrent face à Claudius et Salvin, au côté d'Eleth. Le dernier dirigeant se tint en retrait alors que le chasseur de primes avançait vers ses proies.

\- Eleth, finis le travail et bouffe-les. ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'elvësch rugit puis bondit en leur direction. D'un coup, Link s'empara de son arc, plaça une flèche archéonique avec rage puis la décocha sur la créature en serrant les dents. À peine fut-elle touchée qu'elle disparut dans un souffle bleuté qui vint frapper son maître. Les larmes aux yeux, le chevalier baissa son arme en jetant un regard meurtrier à Claudius, dévasté par la brutale et soudaine disparition de son animal.

\- Co... Comment ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Elzier. cracha le Prodige.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé, connard ?! aboya Claudius en dégainant son arme, une large épée imbibée de magie démoniaque.

Derrière lui, Salvin esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, Claudius. Vas-y et tue ces déchets qui ont osé annihiler ton ami.

\- OÙ EST-CE QU'IL EST ??

Link rangea son arc et prit à son tour son épée, imité par Astrid.

\- Il est mort. Tu as dû le ressentir, non ?

Aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre à une flèche de ce type, quelle que soit sa taille, quelle que soit sa résistance. Elle disloquait les molécules entre elles et les détruisait aussitôt, ne laissant qu'un souffle derrière elle.

\- J'VAIS TE BUTER ! rugit-il en bondissant vers lui.

Link s'élança à son tour en attrapant son bouclier, talonné par Astrid. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Claudius était certainement l'homme le plus puissant de l'armée, tout résidait dans sa force brute et dans la magie de son épée. Astrid, en entraînement, avait eu l'occasion de se mesurer à lui mais n'avait pas tenu une minute face à lui. Alors peut-être qu'à deux, ils parviendraient à en venir à bout... Elle avait observé le style de combat de Link, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'adapter.

Voyant que Claudius levait son épée pour le frapper, le Héros plaça son bouclier devant lui et reçut le coup de plein fouet, ce qui le propulsa en arrière et le fit percuter violemment Astrid. Tous deux s'écrasèrent au sol dans un râle étouffé. Leur ennemi sauta et abattit son arme sur eux. Ils roulèrent tous deux dans un sens opposé et se relevèrent en grimaçant de douleur. L'arc avait heurté le ventre de la soldate et avait bien failli la blesser. N'attendant pas que Claudius se reprenne, le chevalier l'attaqua en coup droit mais fut paré par l'arme à la terrible aura.

\- Crève ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Le chasseur de primes eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver qu'une lame coupa superficiellement son flanc et le fit tiquer. Claudius fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les mâchoires serrées, et se tint à l'endroit blessé.

\- Vous... Vous l'aurez voulu... Je vais vous anéantir !

Claudius fit tourner son arme puis la planta soudainement devant lui, les traits crispés par la rage. Un long cri rauque se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'un vent se mit à balayer la plaine.

\- Link, tire-lui la même flèche que pour son elvësch ! lui hurla Astrid en comprenant la situation.

Le Héros s'exécuta aussitôt et décocha une nouvelle flèche en sa direction. Une main l'attrapa soudainement juste avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible, puis elle fut brisée en deux avant d'être jetée. Les deux guerriers tressaillirent en apercevant les iris rouges de leur ennemi ainsi que ses veines visibles.

\- C'est... Impossible... murmura la jeune femme, déconcertée. Le Cristal a été détruit ! Comment peut-il se transformer ?!

\- Oh, c'est bien simple, ma chère traîtresse de fille. dit Salvin en s'approchant de son garde personnel. Claudius, contrairement à toi, possède une part de Cristal dans son organisme.

Le soldat retira son arme et s'avança lentement vers ses proies.

\- Par conséquent, je peux toujours activer ses pouvoirs quand bon me semble. Voici la forme ultime de mes futurs pantins, Astrid !

\- Vous êtes fous...

Elle se mit en position de combat, prête à attaquer. Claudius plia les jambes puis se propulsa d'un coup vers elle, l'épée brandit au-dessus de lui. Le sang de la soldate se glaça soudainement en voyant l'arme sombrer sur elle. Mais Link se précipita pour bloquer l'attaque et reçut le violent coup en serrant les dents. La force qu'exerçait Claudius était bien plus conséquente que celle de la meilleure race de lynel. Le chasseur rugit en crachant une multitude de postillons qui dégoûtèrent le jeune homme. Astrid passa alors à côté de lui et enfonça son épée dans l'avant-bras armé de son ennemi. Au même moment, elle activa le pouvoir de son arme et Claudius hurla de douleur avant de reculer précipitamment après qu'elle l'eut retirée.

Ne devant lui laisser aucun temps de repos, Link s'élança une nouvelle fois vers lui alors que la lame de l'Excalibur prenait une teinte à la lueur bleutée. Claudius, meurtri, changea son arme de bras et trancha l'air avec, formant une multitude de projectiles noirs qui fusèrent vers Link. Ce dernier essaya de les éviter mais l'un d'eux le toucha au niveau du tibia et lui arracha une plainte terrible à cause de la brûlure qui avait lieu. Il plaqua aussitôt la Lame Purificatrice contre la corruption créée et put ainsi éviter la catastrophe. Claudius avait profité de ce moment pour lui asséner un coup de pied agressif qui le mit brutalement à terre. Le démon abattit alors son épée vers lui avant qu'elle ne rencontre celle d'Astrid, venue lui porter secours. Sous sa forme humaine, sa force était amoindrie, si bien qu'elle crut durant un instant que son épaule allait être arrachée avec son arme.

-Link !! l'appela-t-elle avec panique.

De son bras blessé et sanglant, Claudius l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva en ancrant son regard fou dans le sien. Astrid gémit et se débattit en agrippant sa main où elle planta ses ongles dedans. Il serra si fort qu'un craquement eut lieu et lui donna des vertiges, sa tête se compressait à cause de son épouvante. Soudain, Link sortit sa tablette et figea le démon avant de sauter et de trancher le bras qui la retenait. Le sort se rompit et leur ennemi bascula en arrière en hurlant pendant que son sang noir giclait. Astrid retomba lourdement et le Héros retira la main qui la gardait prisonnier. Elle fut prise d'une terrible quinte de toux et inspira rapidement de grandes goulées d'air, le visage blême.

Link se précipita vers l'être démoniaque et fondit sur lui jusqu'à que l'épée noire pare son attaque. Le choc provoqua une onde et un vif éclat lumineux qui les aveugla tous les deux. Le jeune homme plaça son bouclier devant lui quand Claudius essaya de lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire reculer. En combat singulier, ce type était imbattable. Même à deux, il serait impossible de le tuer à l'aide de simples épées. Le démon attaqua de nouveau Link pour le déstabiliser. Le Prodige n'avait plus le temps d'utiliser une arme différente. Pourtant, il devait bien exister un moyen...

Soudain, l'épée démoniaque lui coupa la peau de l'épaule et le fit hurler en tombant à la renverse. Link roula sur le côté pour éviter un nouvel assaut et grimaça lorsque son sang coula entre ses doigts. L'arme de Claudius était parvenue aisément à trancher sa cotte de mailles. L'adrénaline qui fluait dans les veines de l'hylien atténuait tout de même une majeure partie de la douleur. Astrid revint bientôt à la charge et attaqua de toutes ses forces Claudius ; les lames crissèrent désagréablement, elles s'entrechoquèrent incessamment durant plusieurs secondes avant que la châtaine ne se retrouve éjectée par un coup de genou. Mais elle se releva aussitôt. Link lâcha son bouclier à cause de son épaule meurtrie et bondit sur Claudius.

\- Hylia, soutiens-moi ! l'implora-t-il en abattant l'Excalibur sur son ennemi.

Le démon bloqua son attaque et fit courber Link en poussant à l'aide de toute sa puissance. Soudain, Astrid bondit par-dessus lui en hurlant et planta son épée dans le torse de son ennemi. Claudius se cambra, la bouche entrouverte et retint un hoquet de surprise. Link se précipita vers l'embout de sa flèche archéonique et s'en empara avec hâte.

\- Astrid, écarte-toi ! hurla-t-il soudainement.

Les yeux de la soldate s'écarquillèrent puis elle courut se mettre à l'abri à une dizaine de mètres. Claudius, l'expression ravagée par la rage, tourna la tête vers lui alors que de la salive moussait au niveau des commissures de ses lèvres.

\- To...TOI ! rugit-il avant de se propulser vers lui.

Link plissa les yeux, le visage sombre, puis plaça une main devant lui. Les atouts qu'il lui restait en main n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Mais pour être enfin libres, il devait risquer le tout pour le tout. Le Héros claqua soudainement des doigts en direction du démon, un puissant éclair s'abattit sur lui et explosa le sol tout autour, soulevant des mottes d'herbe et de la terre. La foudre traversa sa tête et ressortit par le pied de Claudius. Mais il en fallait plus pour tuer un démon, bien qu'il soit déjà paralysé par l'attaque inattendue. Épuisé, Link réunit ses dernières forces pour courir vers lui. Il brandit le morceau de flèche sur le côté puis l'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre son cœur.

Les traits du démon se contractèrent subitement, sa peau se teinta d'une lueur bleue mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. D'un coup, il explosa dans un souffle bleuté et disparut de la plaine, laissant le Héros haleter agenouillé. Il était éreinté, sa plaie à l'épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir et répandait une chaleur insoutenable dans l'intégralité de son corps.

\- Link ! Nous... Tu as réussi ! s'exclama Astrid en le rejoignant rapidement.Par quel miracle as-tu invoqué cet éclair ?!

Elle le prit sous l'épaule pour l'aider à se relever et pour le soutenir. Lorsqu'ils levèrent leur regard vers Olympe, leur sang se glaça de nouveau face à ce qui les attendait. Salvin se dressait devant eux et tenait fermement sa fille, un couteau placé au-dessus de sa poitrine et prêt à lui transpercer son cœur.

\- Vous pensiez que c'était fini, hein ? leur lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Vous avez tout détruit, les dirigeants, le Cristal, mon palais... Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais m'enfuir en vous voyant tuer cet imbécile ?!

\- Je te conseille de la lâcher tout de suite. répliqua froidement Astrid en le foudroyant du regard.

Il ricana, ce qui dévoila toute son anxiété.

\- Sinon quoi ? Votre satané Héros n'est même plus capable de tenir seul debout, ce sale elvësch est en train de crever et cette trainée est sur le point de se faire assassiner ! cria-t-il en posant la pointe du couteau sur sa poitrine.

Olympe gémit, ce qui fit serrer le cœur du Prodige et l'anima d'une haine sans pareil.

\- Ne... la touche pas, enfoiré... prononça-t-il avant de laisser échapper une plainte à cause de ses blessures.

La soldate approcha un peu plus, ce qui déplut à Salvin.

\- N'avancez pas plus ! Ou je vous jure que je la tue sous vos yeux ! Vous comprenez ? Il ne me reste plus rien ! Vous avez détruit l'avenir glorieux que j'étais en train de bâtir !! J'allais faire de Panah l'une des plus grandes puissances au monde !!

\- C'est faux ! Tous les peuples auraient été anéantis par Ganon, la Terre n'aurait été que désolation et pauvreté ! Si Ganon revient, ce monde est voué à disparaître !

Il lui rit au nez.

\- Le maître suprême accepte les démons, ma fille ! Si tu t'en étais tenue à ton rôle, tu aurais pu régner à mes côtés !

Les jambes d'Olympe cédèrent soudainement et elle bascula sur le côté, prenant de court son père. Elle était en train de perdre connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, trainée ?? Redresse-toi !

La jeune femme se releva tout à coup et donna un violent coup de tête dans le visage de Salvin, le déstabilisant, puis elle posa ses mains sur son bras armé pour le repousser de toutes ses forces. Le dirigeant poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le front. Olympe courut en direction de sa jumelle et de son amant qu'elle prit dans ses bras quand la soldate le lâcha.

\- Link ! Par les déesses, tu...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et lui offrit un sourire forcé.

\- Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce ne sont que les effets secondaires.

\- Il faut te soigner !

\- Seulement quand nous serons en sécurité...

Salvin grogna en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux. Il fut plaqué au sol avec tant d'animosité qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et les yeux arrondis. Astrid l'immobilisa en posant son pied sur son torse et pointa son épée juste sous sa mâchoire. Elle offrit un regard glacial à cet être qui n'était plus un homme à ses yeux. La terreur le gagna immédiatement et il se mit à trembler en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés tout autour de lui.

\- Personne ne te viendra en aide. déclara la châtaine avec mépris. Tu es seul.

\- Non, mes soldats vont venir me chercher !

Ce fut à son tour de ricaner amèrement.

\- Comme s'ils allaient venir sauver un salaud comme toi.

Salvin serra les dents et attrapa d'une main la lame démoniaque. Mais à son contact, une vive douleur se répandit dans sa paume et lui arracha un autre cri. Elle posa alors son épée sur sa peau et la fit glisser jusqu'à son buste, le faisant frissonner sur toutes les zones touchées. Il eut d'horribles vertiges.

\- Tu... Tu n'oserais pas me tuer ! Je suis ton dirigeant ! Sans moi, le pays sombrera !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ?

Maintenant, elle l'entendait, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Salvin était terrifié.

\- Je suis ton père, tu ne peux pas me tuer !

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent soudainement alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la haine.

\- TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE !! s'époumona-t-elle en brandissant son épée au-dessus de lui.

Elle retira son pied de son torse et le dirigeant tenta de se relever aussitôt en hurlant d'épouvante. Astrid abattit son épée sur lui et un bruit de chair déchiquetée parut arrêter le temps. Olympe ferma fortement ses paupières, prise de vives nausées mêlées pourtant à un sentiment de grand soulagement. C'était fini... Plus personne ne viendrait gêner son retour en Hyrule. Plus personne ne se dressera sur son chemin.

Elle était libre.

Link la prit difficilement dans ses bras, le front en sueur, pour la réconforter et lui apporter son soutien. Mais lui-même n'était pas en état. Astrid lança son épée le plus loin possible en rugissant ; elle voulait s'en débarrasser pour toujours. Plus jamais elle ne voulait toucher un objet qui était en lien avec les démons ou Ganon. La soldate rejoignit les deux amants et s'accroupit devant lui pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures.

\- Il n'est jamais bon de se faire blesser par une arme démoniaque. Tu vas devoir la purifier rapidement.

Le Héros dégaina lentement l'Excalibur en grimaçant puis fit matérialiser une gourde d'eau. Olympe fit couler le liquide sur la lame à quelques centimètres de la plaie. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à cause des vifs picotements. Ensuite, sa cotte de mailles et sa tunique furent retirées pour lui bander l'épaule et le torse. On lui remit enfin ses vêtements, exceptée sa protection de fer.

\- Link, est-ce que je peux prendre ton épée pour... pour essayer de... de soigner Elzier ? S'il te plait... le supplia la châtaine alors que des larmes roulaient sur sa joue.

Le faux brun hésita un instant. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à la Lame Purificatrice. Mais il avait grandement confiance à la jeune femme. De plus, elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Comme Olympe ne désirait pas s'en servir pour le combat, l'arme accepterait qu'un autre que Link la tienne. Dans son immense générosité, l'hylien acquiesça et elle le remercia d'un baiser sur le front. Olympe, une fois qu'elle eut pris délicatement la lourde épée, courut se mettre aux côtés de son ami et effectua les mêmes gestes. La créature n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de grogner. Seul son souffle rauque et saccadé montrait qu'il était toujours vivant.

\- Tiens bon, Elzier... Oncle Norbert va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Le poison s'était très certainement répandu dans tout le corps... Il avait déjà atteint le cerveau depuis longtemps et infligeait une mort lente à sa victime. Une souffrance qu'Olympe ressentait par l'intermédiaire du pacte.

En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, Eldry revint avec sur son dos Norbert, un panier sous le bras. Dans la précipitation, il avait pris l'intégralité de ses soins. La femelle atterrit non loin de son compagnon et Norbert sauta à terre. Quand il vit le cadavre de Lancelin, il s'arrêta, l'air peiné, puis poursuivit son chemin en soupirant. C'était certainement mieux ainsi...

\- Bon sang, mais il est dans un piteux état ! s'apitoya le bonhomme en ouvrant le couvercle du panier.

\- Oncle Norbert, il... Elzier s'est fait empoisonner ! C'est... C'est affreux...

Il posa une main bienfaitrice sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Je prends les choses en main, Olympe.

Norbert tourna alors la tête et vit pour la première fois le Héros. Il lui accorda un sourire avant de lui dire avec sincérité :

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir libéré Panah du Mal qui le rongeait à sa source.

Link hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Olympe, je me charge du reste. Il faut que tu partes maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- Eldry vous aidera à traverser la mer de l'Est. affirma sa jumelle en relevant le chevalier. Elle restera avec vous jusqu'à que vous jugiez ne plus avoir besoin de son aide

Sa sœur en fut outrée.

\- Eldry n'est pas liée avec nous !

\- C'est elle qui vient de proposer son aide. Olympe, il n'y aucun moyen aussi rapide pour se rendre en Hyrule.

La voyageuse baissa sa tête, déglutit puis posa son front contre la tête d'Elzier.

\- Il faut que tu vives... La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons... tu auras intérêt d'être en pleine forme.

Elle se sépara rapidement de lui, le cœur lourd, et rejoignit Link, déjà installé sur le devant de la selle. La châtaine monta sur l'aile d'Eldry afin de prendre place derrière son amant ; de cette façon, elle pourrait le tenir durant le trajet et veiller à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Astrid s'approcha de sa grande amie pour lui donner des dernières indications.

\- Il faudra que tu fasses tout ce qu'Olympe ou Link te dira .Protège-les et veille à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

\- _Tu peux compter sur moi. Fais bien attention ici, l'assassinat des dix dirigeants risquent de faire trembler tout le pays... Promets-moi d'être tout autant vigilante._

La soldate lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le peuple à toujours besoin de ceux qui ont participé à sa libération.

Eldry opina puis elle s'envola sans plus tarder. Sa nouvelle cavalière avait entouré Link de ses bras et posé sa tête sur son épaule saine. Bien entendu, il avait dématérialisé toutes ses armes.

\- Link, tu peux t'endormir en paix. Je te tiendrai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés.

\- Merci... souffla-t-il, la fatigue prenant l'ascendant sur lui.

Après qu'ils aient fini leur ascension dans les airs, le Héros s'endormit presque immediatement contre celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait réussi à sauver, une fois de plus. Entre le terrible état d'Elzier et ses retrouvailles avec son amant, Olympe ne cessait de se morfondre quant à sa propre condition. C'en était presque fini pour elle... L'épuisement se faisait durement ressentir depuis qu'elle était revenue à Panahpolis mais elle le cachait pour ne pas inquiéter plus le jeune homme. Il devait impérativement se concentrer sur sa mission finale.

Ses yeux la piquèrent péniblement et, pour la énième fois, elle fondit en larmes en poussant des plaintes désespérées. Pour la énième fois, elle était inconsolable. Pour la énième fois, elle trouva la vie injuste...

_Pardonne-moi, Link... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi..._

Eldry l'entendait nettement pleurer mais elle ne put rien faire à part continuer à voler.

_Il doit me rester deux nuits à vivre... Au moins, je pourrai assister à son retour triomphal après avoir battu Ganon..._

La jeune femme se cramponna à la tunique du Héros et la mouilla de ses larmes. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il soit en vie... Mais par sa faute, il la verrait s'éteindre devant lui.

Et pour cette raison, elle s'en voulait atrocement.


	27. Chapitre 27

Pareil aux précédentes fois, Eldry survola la mer de l'Est ainsi que le désert Gerudo ; elle traversa des monts, des plaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Elmith. Bien que les habitants eurent terriblement peur de ce gigantesque animal qui passa au-dessus de leur village, ils ne dirent rien en voyant Link et sa compagne en descendre. Olympe s'empressa d'aller le coucher après avoir retiré ses vêtements dans le but de les recoudre. Sa tunique de Prodige et son pantalon avaient été déchirés lors de son combat contre Claudius, sans parler des innombrables taches de sang qui lui donnèrent un haut-le-cœur. Elle commença donc par laver ses habits. Après tout, Link s'était battu pour la sauver et pour libérer Panah de ses dirigeants...

Quant à Elzier, la jeune femme savait qu'il était encore en vie grâce aux soins de son oncle. Alors que le Héros passait l'intégralité de la journée à dormir, Olympe s'occupait de lui préparer un dîner consistant. Et lorsqu'elle fit cuire les légumes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter en se tenant au plan de travail. C'était certainement l'une des dernières fois où elle cuisinerait pour lui... L'une des dernières fois où elle le verrait sourire parce qu'il trouverait ça délicieux, comme toujours... Olympe ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble...

Link se réveilla en début de soirée, revigoré par un sommeil réparateur. Malgré les douleurs qui persistaient au niveau de son épaule et de son tibia, il se sentait bien, son moral s'était grandement amélioré. Il retrouva Olympe, au rez-de-chaussée, en train de lire son ouvrage sur le jardinage.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix protectrice.

\- J'ai récupéré du dernier sort que j'ai utilisé, mais mes blessures me font mal. L'éclair ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir ?

Son inquiétude la toucha. La châtaine avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'affection depuis une éternité...

\- Sur le moment, j'ai bien cru que ma tête allait exploser... Mais la peur que j'ai ressentie, lorsque mon père m'a attrapée, a été si grande que j'en ai oublié la douleur...

Olympe l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit le repas qu'elle avait préparé. Reprendre leur vie précédente lui fit un bien fou et la rassura davantage. Plus personne ne viendrait la chercher. Maintenant, seul Ganon les préoccupait. Link entama son dîner avec avidité.

\- Demain, je partirai affronter Ganon une bonne fois pour toute. annonça-t-il avec gravité. Je barricaderai la maison pour être certain que personne ne t'enlèvera de nouveau, s'il le faut.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé mais toutefois peiné.

\- Je doute que quelqu'un s'ose à mettre les pieds ici. Tout le monde doit avoir bien trop peur de toi, maintenant.

\- Si ça doit les dissuader de venir, alors tant mieux.

Link se demandait quelle serait sa stratégie, une fois devant Ganon. Certes, les Créatures Divines lui viendraient en aide. Mais il y a un siècle, les Gardiens ainsi que Zelda devaient lui apporter leur soutien. Sans eux, avait-il toujours les mêmes chances de remporter la victoire ? Et s'il venait à gagner, que ferait-il ensuite ? Il avait prévu de demander Olympe en fiançailles. Qu'importe l'état dans lequel il serait, il ferait sa demande.

Une fois leur repas fini et que Link eut étalé un onguent puissant sur ses plaies, ils partirent tous les deux se coucher, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour être mieux apaisés. Ils voulaient se sentir et oublier cette douloureuse période de séparation.

\- Tu sais que ça t'allait bien, les cheveux noirs ?

En effet, la chevelure du blond avait repris sa couleur d'origine depuis quelques heures déjà.

\- Ah bon...

\- Oui. Et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ta longueur de cheveux actuelle. Je ne sais pas... Ça te donne encore plus d'assurance, je trouve.

Il esquissa un sourire et lui offrit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

oOo

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

\- Hors de question. répliqua Link en sanglant l'Épée de Légende dans son dos. C'est bien trop dangereux, tu le sais très bien.

\- Link, je ne te parle pas là d'assister à ton combat... Je veux juste t'accompagner jusqu'au château, jusqu'au bout ! Eldry m'emmènera ensuite en sécurité.

Le Héros soupira en se tournant vers elle, visiblement très soucieux. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la prendre avec lui. Entre les Gardiens et les monstres... Le blond avait bien trop peur qu'elle soit blessée, ou même tuée par sa faute. Cependant, Olympe tenait vraiment à venir avec lui. Elle souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés, vivre de nouvelles aventures trépidantes, qui la fassent frémir...

\- Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi te soutenir jusqu'au bout !

\- Non, Olympe ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

Au milieu du salon, elle recula de quelques pas, le visage ferme.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.

Olympe accrocha son Ove à la ceinture puis plaça son bouclier archéonique dans son dos.

\- Eldry nous déposera le plus près possible. Tu n'auras pas à subir les effets de la téléportation.

\- Olympe...

\- Je te dis que c'est inutile, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis il lui prit une main avant de la tirer dehors. Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures, aucun nuage ne se présentait à l'horizon. En les remarquant, l'elvësch émit un faible ronronnement et attendit leurs indications. Ils montèrent ainsi sur son dos, Olympe aux barres.

\- Eldry, une fois que tu te seras envolée, dirige-toi vers le château. Tu n'auras aucun mal à le remarquer car une aura néfaste émane de lui et une étrange fumée noire s'en dégage. Tu devras faire attention car tu ne seras pas seule dans les airs... Nous risquons d'être les cibles d'ennemis aériens et terrestres.

La femelle hocha la tête puis bondit vers le ciel. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le lieu empreint de magie démoniaque. Elle donna quelques puissants battements d'ailes pour atteindre une vitesse fulgurante. Le vent soulevait les cheveux des deux cavaliers et permit d'abaisser la température de leurs corps en ébullition. En effet, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du château, le stress augmentait fortement ainsi que leurs rythmes cardiaques. Link était sur la dernière ligne droite, il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Eldry se mit alors à grogner : elle n'appréciait pas du tout le lieu sur lequel elle se rendait.

\- Eldry, ralentis, s'il te plait. la pria Olympe en venait la caresser. Nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où atterrir...

Ils survolèrent alors la plaine d'Hyrule. Mais à peine y furent-ils qu'un rayon fendit l'air à quelques mètres d'eux et créa une déflagration qui fit faire un brusque écart à la femelle. Cette mauvaise surprise la fit rugir et accélérer. Quand elle dépassa les remparts, une dizaine de gardiens volants se lancèrent à sa poursuite en la visant sans relâche.

\- Comment peuvent-ils être aussi rapides que nous ? s'écria Olympe en tournant la tête. Rien ne peut égaler la vitesse d'un elvësch, pourtant !

\- Olympe, ce sont des machines ! Baisse-toi !

Il la plaqua en avant et un ardent rayon lumineux passa au-dessus de leurs dos, arrachant un cri étouffé à la jeune femme. Un Gardien arriva face à Eldry et le pointa de son laser rouge le temps de charger son énergie. L'elvësch rugit de colère et se propulsa en sa direction en vrillant. Elle tendit ses pattes avant et sortit ses griffes ; Eldry percuta le Gardien pour l'écraser de tout son poids, lacéra sauvagement ses hélices jusqu'à qu'elles se brisent et explosent. Alors que la machine s'écrasait, Eldry reprit un peu d'altitude et lança un regard noir à leurs ennemis.

\- Link ! Tu ne peux pas les détruire avec tes flèches archéoniques ?! le demanda avec empressement Olympe.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile, les Gardiens bougent dans tous les sens et sont bien moins gros qu'un elvësch...

Le chevalier analysa attentivement les alentours pour trouver le meilleur endroit possible pour se poser.

\- Il y a des Gardiens partout. Une fois à terre, nous devrons vite trouver une cachette. Quoi qu'il arrive, reste derrière moi.

Quatre rayons fusèrent autour d'eux et la châtaine se crispa pour contenir sa peur. Eldry attrapa soudainement un des Gardiens volant dans sa gueule puis elle le projeta vers un de ses semblables. La violente collision les firent sombrer et s'écraser sur une des machines au sol.

\- Posons-nous ici ! indiqua Link en pointant une large route qui menait vers les parties les plus hautes du château. Nous continuerons à pied. Eldry, j'aimerais que tu te charges de faire diversion !

La créature grogna pour lui donner son approbation. Elle plongea vers le sol, s'aida d'un toit d'une tour en ruine pour perdre de la vitesse et bondit en direction du sol. Sans hésiter, les deux cavaliers sautèrent à terre et coururent se mettre à l'abri derrière un gros bloc de pierre pendant que la femelle repartait aussitôt, poursuivie par une nuée de Gardiens volants.

\- Olympe, à partir de maintenant, nous allons courir jusqu'à l'entrée la plus haute. J'ai vu Zelda en rêve, cette nuit.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur, déconcertée de l'apprendre, et préféra détourner le regard.

\- Elle m'a expliquée que c'est là-bas qu'elle retient Ganon scellé. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de force, elle ne va plus pouvoir tenir longtemps.

_Moi aussi, je suis déjà à bout..._

\- Je veux que tu appelles Eldry avant que je passe la porte. déclara-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amante le fuyait ainsi. Il y a quelques instants à peine, elle paraissait aller bien, pourtant. Link posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Eh, regarde-moi... la pria-t-il, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La châtaine émit un soupir.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu rêves de moi. avoua sincèrement Olympe. Et... Et puis... J'ai peur pour la suite.

Le Héros, pour la rassurer, lui offrit un sourire serein chaleureux.

\- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je ne compte pas perdre. Après tout, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire, à mon retour.

\- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

La curiosité de la jeune femme fut piquée à vif. Link afficha une expression malicieuse.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

La moue qu'elle fit lui arracha un rire léger qui sut détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes au beau milieu d'un terrain ennemi, monsieur le Héros ?

\- J'essaie de me détendre. Y a-t-il un mal à ça ?

Ce fut au tour d'Olympe d'esquisser un sourire avant d'examiner les lieux.

\- Non, tu as parfaitement raison.

Au loin se trouvait un Gardien détérioré qui surveillait l'allée. Par moment, on pouvait entendre les lasers tirés sur Eldry, quelque part dans le ciel... Link prit alors sa compagne par la main puis l'entraîna sur le chemin en courant. Il attrapa ensuite sa tablette Sheikah et figea la machine défectueuse avant de passer devant en toute sécurité. Le Prodige ne voulait pas gaspiller ses flèches archéoniques, si précieuses et rares. Déjà qu'il en avait utilisé deux à Panah, il devait lui en rester quatre ou cinq, tout au plus. Le jeune couple constata une fois de plus la désolation qui régnait au château avec les bâtiments détruits, les murs de ruines et la végétation morte depuis des décennies.

Quand un étrange crissement parvint aux oreilles d'Olympe, les poils se celle-ci se hérissèrent et elle regarda aussitôt sur sa gauche, là où se tenait un ancien entrepôt à moitié écroulé. Une patte métallique, suivie d'une deuxième, sortit de derrière avant de prendre appui dessus pour faire apparaitre un horrible œil bleu menaçant.

\- Attention ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur Link pour le plaquer au sol.

Le rayon se forma, trancha subitement l'air et explosa contre un mur, à une vingtaine de mètres. Link roula sur le sol avec son amante pour se cacher derrière un débris puis il fit matérialiser une longue épée archéonique. D'un regard, il ordonna à Olympe de rester là puis il s'élança vers le Gardien dorénavant sur le chemin. En le voyant arriver droit sur elle, la machine recula mais heurta l'entrepôt. La lame bleue de l'épée apparut soudainement et Link la tint à deux mains pour la manier plus facilement. Il fit une attaque en revers et coupa net l'une des pattes de laquelle s'échappa un liquide noirâtre et visqueux. Un point rouge apparut sur sa poitrine et il comprit que le rayon se chargeait. Une des pattes s'éleva alors au-dessus de lui et sembla le menacer. Mais un éclat bleuté fendit l'air et fit exploser le membre. Aussitôt, Link sortit son bouclier et para le laser en serrant les dents. Pendant ce temps, Olympe récupérait son Ove, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait réussi... Elle avait réussi à atteindre une cible avec autant de précision, sans blesser Link !

Quand le rayon cessa, le Héros bondit et planta avec puissance son épée dans la tête du Gardien qui s'immobilisa immédiatement avant de s'écrouler. Le blond courut rejoindre son amante, encore un peu surpris par son intervention.

\- Merci. la gratifia-t-il d'un sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas grand'chose...

\- J'apprécie recevoir ton soutien, tu sais.

Pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, Olympe rougit légèrement et balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Ils reprirent leur route en restant très vigilants ; Olympe mettait son ouïe à disposition pour le prévenir d'un quelconque danger. Il n'était pas rare que des squelettes jonchent le sol et rendent le lieu plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà. La grande majorité étaient des soldats, morts en essayant de protéger la place forte d'Hyrule. La jeune femme en eut la chair de poule. Un grand virage marqua la suite, et probablement la fin du chemin.

\- Link, il y a des moblins. lui annonça-t-elle dans un chuchotement en le retenant par le bras.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq, je dirai. Ils n'ont pas l'air actifs.

Il la fit accroupir avec lui et ils s'élancèrent silencieusement derrière une colonne délabrée sur le bord de la route. Link jeta un coup d'œil furtif et compta effectivement cinq monstres autour d'un feu. Leurs armes se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres d'eux. L'anxiété de la châtaine s'accrut.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller te confronter à eux. s'inquiéta-t-elle. Inutile de te fatiguer maintenant. Surtout que tes précédentes blessures risquent de te porter défaut.

Le blond réfléchit en se tenant le menton. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter.

\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de les tuer de mes mains. Regarde plutôt ça...

Il pianota sur sa tablette et une boule ronde à la lueur bleue se matérialisa devant Olympe, ce qui la rendit totalement admirative durant un instant.

\- C'est beau...

\- C'est une bombe sheikah. lui apprit-il avant de la prendre. Je l'ai déjà essayée, il y a plusieurs mois. Elle a la particularité d'être bien moins bruyante qu'une bombe ordinaire. Nous n'attirerons pas les Gardiens.

\- Quel dommage.

Son ironie manqua de faire étouffer Link quand il essaya de se retenir de rire. Sa compagne préféra sourire et le regarder exécuter son plan. Il se décala légèrement et lança de toutes ses forces la bombe en retenant une exclamation. L'objet roula jusqu'aux moblins qui sursautèrent en la voyant arriver. Intrigués par cette chose lumineuse, ils se levèrent pour venir la voir de plus près. L'un d'entre eux la tâta même de son pied. Quand ils furent tous suffisamment près, Link appuya sur l'écran et la bombe explosa subitement : son souffle fut accompagné par les membres arrachés des monstres. Olympe dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rendre son dernier repas.

\- Link, c'est vraiment ignoble comme méthode... se plaignit-elle, déséquilibrée par cet horrible spectacle.

\- Ce ne sont que des êtres maléfiques. Ils n'ont pas à vivre dans ce monde. Ils tuent impitoyablement des innocents, ils ont participé à la destruction d'Hyrule.

Il n'avait pas tort. Pour libérer le royaume du Mal, il fallait aussi les tuer, les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Tous deux quittèrent leur cachette et remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de mètres de la fameuse entrée. La jeune femme eut un désagréable pincement au cœur. Alors qu'ils marchaient en surveillant les alentours, un Gardien détérioré s'éveilla et visa immédiatement Link qui garda son sang-froid. Quant à son amante, elle ne paniqua pas, étrangement. Le Prodige sortit une flèche archéonique ainsi que son arc puis il mit la machine hors de combat en quelques instants. Seulement, le bruit produit attira d'autres Gardiens en bon état qui se trouvaient dans les environs.

Le jeune couple se jeta derrière une tour qui s'était effondrée et s'immobilisèrent quand trois Gardiens arrivèrent sur les lieux. Cette situation rappela au jeune homme le jour où Olympe avait été blessée, où il fut contraint de l'empêcher de crier malgré la douleur. Mais cette fois-ci, tous les deux étaient sains et saufs. Le pouls de la voyageuse s'était fait plus intense. Elle pria pour que ces machines cauchemardesques ne fassent pas le tour et ne les trouvent pas... De très longues minutes plus tard, elles finirent par partir bien que l'une des leurs aient été détruites. Ils purent tous deux inspirer profondément pour se calmer, vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de danger puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la grande et lourde porte de bois, à deux battants. Link posa ses mains dessus afin de pousser, mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour se tourner vers sa compagne. Celle-ci se tenait le front en grimaçant.

\- Olympe, tu es très pâle ! s'inquiéta-t-il en posant ses doigts sur sa peau pour évaluer sa température corporelle.

Elle n'avait pas fièvre. Seulement de violents vertiges qui la mirent mal.

\- Il... Il est temps pour moi de revenir à Elmith... prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je vais appeler Eldry.

Alors qu'elle sortait un étrange sifflet, le chevalier l'empêcha de continuer. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour s'y perdre, pour oublier un court instant la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Link...

\- Il y a dix mille ans, un autre homme, le précédent Héros, était dans le même cas que moi. énonça l'hylien. Il devait affronter Ganon aux côtés des Créatures Divines et des Gardiens. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment s'étaient écoulées ses dernières minutes avant son combat. Pour ma part, je me trouve bien chanceux.

Il se gratta nerveusement la joue.

\- La fille que j'aime a voulu m'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Le visage d'Olympe s'embrasa, elle baissa la tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était trop tôt pour que tu me dises ça...

\- Je prends d'ores et déjà de l'avance.

Elle rit doucement pour dissimuler sa nervosité. Pour changer de sujet, elle s'assura qu'il était bien prêt, qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, même superficielle, que tout allait bien.

\- Tu as mis ta cotte de mailles, même si elle a été tranchée sur ton épaule...

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

\- Tu as suffisamment bu ? Tu veux manger quelque chose de sucré avant d'entrer dans le château ? Tu devrais vérifier une dernière fois que...

\- Olympe. la coupa-t-il brusquement d'une voix ferme.

Surprise par son ton, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle faillit être blessée s'il n'avait pas souri aussitôt pour la réconforter.

\- Tout va bien, je suis prêt.

\- Promets-moi de t'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau... Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir revenir avec une jambe en moins.

\- Ce serait embêtant, en effet.

Elle soupira et vint l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de partir.

\- Je t'attendrai aux portes du village. Qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Et si je ne reviens pas...

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Olympe le serra plus fort contre elle et perçut les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu as intérêt de revenir, idiot. Je t'interdits de me faire un coup pareil... souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai bien trop de raisons de rester absolument en vie.

Il la fit relever la tête, posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis s'inclina pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. Olympe s'abandonna à ce baiser et passa ses mains ses joues. Ils en avaient besoin pour se rassurer mutuellement. La chaleur que leur procurait ce contact leur réchauffait le cœur. Ils durent se séparer contre leur gré car le temps pressait. La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Elle souffla dans son sifflet mais aucun son n'en sortit. En fait, seuls les elvëschs pouvaient le percevoir.

\- Il est temps de nous dire au revoir. dit tristement Link en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Je... Je pensais que nous venions de le faire...

\- Tu as raison...

Un lourd silence s'installa, seul le vent les accompagnait dans un moment aussi important. Eldry, qui avait réussi à semer les Gardiens aériens assez loin du château, vint se poser aux côtés d'Olympe. Elle s'empressa de monter sur la selle et jeta un dernier regard au Héros.

\- Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que les déesses t'accompagnent, Link. lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement. Ce soir, je veux te revoir. Ce soir, je veux fêter la libération d'Hyrule à tes côtés. Alors n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous...

Il hocha la tête avec détermination.

\- Quand nous nous reverrons, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. lui annonça-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- J'espère qu'il te restera un peu de courage, alors.

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et de sentiments puis Olympe poussa une exclamation et Eldry s'envola immédiatement. Link les observa s'éloigner en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue puis il fit face aux deux battants avant de les pousser de toutes ses forces. Il était de nouveau seul, livré à lui-même... Le courageux Héros s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux qui aurait effrayé plus d'un homme. L'absence de torche montrait qu'aucune créature ne s'était aventurée dans cette partie-là du château. Une puissante aura maléfique en émanait et rendait l'atmosphère glaciale et inquiétante. L'odeur de la mort régnait en maître. Link avança prudemment vers l'immense salle qui s'offrait à lui. La lumière, filtrée par les grandes ouvertures, dévoilait des escaliers détruits, des étendards déchirés, les ruines de la maison royale. Et au plafond... pendait une immonde boule visqueuse noire, recouverte par de la corruption sur quelques parcelles.

\- Link... l'appela Zelda d'une voix faible. Je suis épuisée. Il est grand temps pour moi de te passer le flambeau afin que tu délivres Hyrule du Mal. Je place tous mes espoirs en toi... Tu es véritablement le seul à pouvoir vaincre Ganon.

Un éblouissant éclat doré sortit subitement de l'étrange cocon et aveugla Link. Une lourde masse s'écroula alors devant lui, révélant l'ignoble forme de Ganon le Fléau. Le sol, bien trop fragilisé par le siècle passé sans restauration, céda sous le poids de l'être démoniaque et emporta Link avec lui. Ce dernier retint un cri de surprise en sombrant dans le vide et déploya sa paravoile pour amortir sa chute. Il put alors clairement discerner sa silhouette informe, ses innombrables membres, sa peau à la même apparence que la corruption, ses cheveux d'une rouge flamboyant. Et sa taille... Il devait bien être vint fois plus gros que le chevalier. Link en eut des frissons. Cette... chose n'était pas humaine. Elle était l'incarnation même du Mal.

Le Héros sentit une gêne au niveau de sa respiration : s'il ne se calmait pas, l'anxiété allait prendre le dessus. Il se devait de prendre du recul et de rester calme. Seulement... n'était-ce pas là l'essence même du courage ? Car après tout, ce n'est que la bravoure et la force que nous possédons pour faire face à la peur et aux difficultés. Link atterrit à plusieurs mètres de son ennemi et dégaina son épée. Le moment était venu.

_\- Il est temps pour nous d'intervenir !_ s'exclama l'imposante voix de Daruk._ Link, mets-toi vite à l'abri !_

\- Daruk ?!

Il se précipita derrière une colonne, faisant dos au mur. Il put ainsi voir Ganon se relever difficilement et pousser un grognement sinistre.

\- _Tant qu'il n'a pas la possibilité de fuir, nous allons l'attaquer ici !_ intervint Urbosa, debout sur sa Créature. _Alors prépare-toi !_

_\- Ce serait vraiment stupide de te tuer involontairement. _se permit d'ajouter Revali en pointant le château du doigt. _Vah'Medoh va te montrer tout son potentiel._

Les quatre Créatures chargèrent leur canon à l'unisson alors que Link restait contre la paroi de pierre. Quand Ganon l'aperçut enfin, il émit un hurlement terrifiant qui résonna à travers les murs. Ce siècle qu'il avait passé à être scellé lui avait bien trop engourdi les membres pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

\- _Il est temps que nous terminions ce que nous avions commencé_. déclara fermement Mipha en se prenant les mains devant la poitrine. _Link, je suis désolée de ne pas combattre à tes côtés... Sache que nous sommes quand même tous avec toi._

D'un coup, les rayons des Créatures Divines se formèrent et tranchèrent l'air en direction du château, dans un vrombissement impressionnant. Les murs explosèrent dans un bruit assourdissant et les rayons vinrent frapper de plein fouet Ganon. Recroquevillé contre la colonne pour ne pas être blessé ou même brûlé, Link gardait fermement les yeux fermés pour ne pas être ébloui et se cacha les oreilles. Ganon cria de douleur quand il sentit certains membres lui être arrachés. Lorsque les rayons disparurent, le Mal était encore vivant et haletait. Quatre ouvertures avaient été creusées dans les murs et menaient dehors. Lorsque des blocs de pierre commencèrent à tomber, lui et le Héros se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du château qui s'écroulait peu à peu.

\- _Nous avons fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, Link_. dit Urbosa d'un air désolé. _La recharge de nos Créatures prendra bien plus de temps, cette fois-ci... Anéantis le Mal et venge tous les innocents, tous les soldats morts pas sa faute !_

Les sourcils froncés, Link s'empara de son boulier d'Hylia et donna un coup sur le côté afin d'activer le pouvoir de l'Excalibur. Ganon se tourna vivement vers lui et rugit en déployant deux de ses longs et fins bras. À leur bout se tenaient deux lames ressemblant étrangement à la technologie archéonique. Le Héros fléchit les jambes et s'élança silencieusement en sa direction, uniquement concentré sur son combat. Son ultime combat. Une des lames de Ganon s'abattit alors sur lui mais il esquiva son attaque. L'arme s'enfonça dans le sol terreux. L'Excalibur fendit l'air à son tour en direction du corps du Fléau. La créature bondit en arrière mais s'écrasa lourdement sur la terre puisque l'une de ses jambes avaient été arrachées.

Link ne perdit pas une seconde et bondit en brandissant son épée. Il fondit sur son ennemi qui roula sur le côté pour éviter ce coup fatal. Le chevalier grogna de mécontentement et courut une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il asséna à Ganon un autre coup mais une lame archéonique rencontra l'Épée de Légende et provoqua une puissante vibration. Si la magie des déesses n'avait pas été insufflée dans la Lame Purificatrice, elle aurait été tranchée, comme n'importe quel objet ou matière. Confronté à la force du Fléau, Link serra les dents en poussant du mieux qu'il put bien qu'il dérapait contre son gré. Ganon se donna une vive impulsion et éjecta violemment le jeune homme qui roula au sol en poussant un râle rauque. Il venait de tomber sur son épaule récemment blessée. Son ennemi se rua vers lui et abattit son bras armé sans pitié. Link interposa aussitôt son bouclier pour parer le coup et serra les dents à cause du choc. Ganon rugit en brandissant son autre bras et les pupilles de Link se rétractèrent.

D'un coup, il roula sur le côté, faisant crisser la lame sur son bouclier. Il n'y avait plus de doute... Hylia avait béni sa protection de métal pour qu'il puisse résister ainsi... À moins que... ce ne soient pas de véritables lames archéoniques. L'arme de Ganon se planta juste à côté de lui. Ce devait être qu'une pâle imitation, dans ce cas. Pourquoi se battrait-il avec une technologie anti-fléau ? Link se releva en grimaçant à cause de son épaule et du précédent assaut. S'il voulait pouvoir atteindre le buste de son ennemi, il allait devoir le priver d'un de ses bras armés. C'était la seule solution... Le Héros replaça son épée dans son fourreau et fit apparaître son arc dans son dos en se précipitant vers une des tours écroulées et inclinées. Il sauta dessus et courut jusqu'au sommet en s'emparant de son arc. Ganon serait-il capable de se mouvoir dans son espace-temps ? Le Prodige s'élança dans le vide et ralentit brusquement le temps. Lorsqu'il vit son ennemi se figer, il se sentit soulagé. Aussitôt, il brandit son arme, le visage impassible. La pointe de sa flèche se forma au ralenti devant lui et lui permit de viser sa cible. Il la décocha et laissa le temps reprendre son cours normal.

Les yeux jaunes de Ganon s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un de ses membres fut coupé. N'étant pas un démon ordinaire, son corps ne disparut pas. Il poussa un horrible cri de douleur qui alerta peut-être les Gardiens aux alentours. Le Héros se réceptionna correctement puis s'élança vers lui en dégainant son épée. Il devait en finir. Achever ce Fléau qui avait détruit tant de vies. D'un coup de bouclier, il écarta l'assaut défensif de Ganon. Link l'attaqua sans relâche bien qu'il se fasse à chaque fois contrer par le bras armé de son ennemi.

Ses amis, sa famille, son peuple, le roi... Tous avaient péri par sa faute, par la faute de ce Mal. Sa terre natale n'était plus que ruines par sa faute. Olympe avait souffert par sa faute.

Link hurla en effectuant une attaque circulaire puis abattit l'Excalibur vers le sol où il trancha net le bras de Ganon. Cette rage qui bouillait en lui était l'une de ses forces. Cette envie de vaincre le menait à dépasser ses limites. Pourtant, si Ganon n'avait pas été affaibli par le seau, aurait-il pu en venir à bout aussi rapidement ? Cette nouvelle douleur insupportable pétrifia le Fléau. Le Héros leva son arme afin qu'elle se charge en magie divine. Voyant cela, Ganon voulut reculer mais le chevalier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste vif, il enfonça son épée dans le buste de son ennemi et y mit toutes ses forces en grognant. L'Excalibur pénétra profondément dans son corps et dégagea un pouvoir tel qu'une immense chaleur s'en échappa et fit hurler Ganon. Link lui jeta un regard noir en continuant de lui infliger cette souffrance.

Soudain, un point rouge apparut sur sa poitrine et fit hérisser ses poils. D'un coup, il retira l'Épée de Légende et bondit en arrière pour éviter le puissant et meurtrier laser. Le Fléau tomba sur le côté en tremblant tandis qu'un Gardien se précipitait vers le Héros. Ce dernier tiqua en remplaçant son arme par l'arc. Ganon émit subitement un hurlement grave et inquiétant en levant la tête vers le ciel. Un jet de corruption s'échappa alors de son corps et se mit à tournoyer tout autour, se densifiant au fil des secondes. Le tremblement qui se créa déstabilisa Link et le fit chuter. Étendu sur le sol, il aperçut une colonne de fumée rouge et noire s'élever vers le ciel en même temps que la corruption puis se diriger vers la plaine d'Hyrule où elle s'y écrasa lourdement. Une immense boule tourbillonnante se forma, soulevant des mottes de terre avec elle et rasant les arbres qui avaient eu le malheur de pousser à cet endroit. Une forme se dessina alors, des pattes, un ventre, une tête aux cornes menaçantes... La véritable forme démoniaque de Ganon. Son nouveau visage s'apparentait à celui d'un porc. Il était répugnant...

En comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à déchaîner toute sa puissance, le sang de Link se glaça : le village d'Elmith se trouvait dans son angle de tir... et une nuée de machines volantes l'entoura pour le protéger, appuyées par quelques semblables au sol. Le Héros se releva d'un coup pour l'arrêter mais le Gardien se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de décocher une flèche archéonique... Quand un éclat apparut dans l'œil de la machine, Link positionna son bouclier devant lui pour se protéger. Soudain, une ombre fondit sur le Gardien et le renversa avant tant de violence que la bourrasque créée faillit faire tomber le Prodige.

\- Elzier ?! s'écria le jeune homme en reprenant l'équilibre.

La créature releva la tête après avoir lacéré la machine. Deux de ses pattes avaient été bandées ainsi qu'une partie de son ventre. Quant à l'une de ses ailes, un mécanisme inconnu était placé dessus, certainement pour lui permettre de voler.

\- _En personne, gamin_. répondit-il avec satisfaction.

\- Mais... le poison !

Une silhouette sauta à terre avant de croiser les bras.

\- Mon oncle l'a guéri.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Astrid, habillée en tenue de guerre et en officier. Une cape rouge tombait dans son dos. Ganon rugit derrière elle et tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Par les déesses, cette chose est vraiment dégueulasse ! Link, ne perds pas de temps et monte sur Elzier !

\- Je ne sais pas du tout comment abattre Ganon. Il est bien trop gros... dit-il en rejoignant l'elvësch.

Il monta avec empressement sur la selle. Astrid sauta derrière lui et ordonna à Elzier de s'envoler. Mais la créature resta figée sur place, comme si elle était en transe.

\- Link, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre Ganon sous cette forme avec la Lame Purificatrice ! s'exclama Zelda. Laisse... Laisse-moi te confier l'arc qui a aidé la Princesse, dix mille ans plus tôt !

Une vive lumière dorée apparut au-dessus de lui et descendit jusqu'à ce qu'un arc doré ravissant apparaisse.

\- Prends-le ! Ne te soucie pas des flèches, la magie divine les créera en temps voulu ! Elles te permettront de disperser les ténèbres et de purifier le Mal.

Il hocha la tête puis Elzier sortit de sa transe. Le mâle s'envola aussitôt et fusa en direction du monstre.

\- Seul, je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser des Gardiens qui le protègent... Je n'aurai jamais assez de flèches pour les détruire !

\- Qui a dit que tu serais seul ?

Link se tourna vers Astrid, le regard étonné et interrogateur, puis il vit, au loin, une nuée de silhouettes blanches se rapprochant à grande vitesse. Quand il comprit ce dont il s'agissait, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais il resta sans voix.

\- J'ai réussi à rallier l'armée à mes côtés grâce à mon oncle ! En vérité, c'est lui qui a créé la Résistance ; je n'ai été que son premier membre. Maintenant que le Cristal est détruit, ils ne sont plus sous l'emprise des dirigeants.

Elzier donna un vif battement d'ailes.

\- Il est temps que Panah rembourse sa dette et se fasse pardonner, Link !

Une soixantaine d'elvëschs, montés par les meilleurs soldats, arrivèrent à leurs côtés et observèrent avec dégoût la bête démoniaque qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

\- Soldats !! hurla Astrid en levant sa nouvelle épée vers le ciel. Détruisez les machines qui volent autour de Ganon ! Ne l'approchez surtout pas !!

Les soldats et soldates poussèrent des exclamations graves en brandissant à leur tour leurs armes puis ils fusèrent vers leurs ennemis de métal. Une femelle se plaça près d'eux et Astrid sauta sur son dos. C'était Eldry.

\- Eldry me dit qu'Olympe est bien arrivée à Elmith !

Link en fut soulagé. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la créature.

\- Merci beaucoup. la gratifia le chevalier d'un sourire. Elzier, prends de la hauteur. Nous allons plonger.

Alors qu'Astrid rejoignait ses hommes, dorénavant en première ligne, Elzier ricana en entamant une puissante montée.

\- _Je sens que ça va être grandiose !_

Ganon fit quelques pas sur le côté, le sol trembla fortement et se fissura sur des dizaines de mètres en s'enfonçant. D'un coup, un gigantesque rayon noir sortit de sa bouche pour trancher l'air et annihiler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin jusqu'au plateau du Prélude. Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine du Héros lorsqu'il constata les graves dégâts.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser faire...

\- _Tu vas voir, Link. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider_. déclara Elzier, maintenant très haut vers le ciel.

Plus il montait, plus la vitesse acquise en chute serait grande et plus la flèche serait dévastatrice. Sous eux, les elvëschs fondaient sur les Gardiens pour les immobiliser et les détruire. Certains soldats sautaient sur eux pour briser leurs hélices, comme Astrid. Mais parfois, un rayon traversait l'air, accompagné d'un cri humain ou animal d'agonie.

\- _Link, il y a trois petites cordes liées à ma selle_. lui apprit Elzier en se stabilisant. _Si tu ne veux pas tomber de mon dos alors que tu décoches, accroche-les à ta ceinture. Une devant et les autres sur les côtés._

En quelques tours de main, le Prodige s'accrocha et attrapa son nouvel arc.

\- _Bien. Allons-y !_ s'exclama la créature en plongeant subitement vers Ganon.

Bien sûr qu'Elzier souffrait encore de ses blessures. Mais quand il avait appris qu'Astrid partait pour aller épauler le Héros dans sa quête, il sentit le besoin vital de venir. Si Link mourait, Olympe ne pourrait jamais partir en paix dans l'au-delà. La vitesse vertigineuse qu'ils avaient acquise brûlait les joues du chevalier. Il brandit tout à coup son arc, faisant apparaître une Flèche de Lumière, et ferma un œil. Il devait se concentrer... Elzier passa au centre du combat aérien, entre Gardiens et elvëschs, et poursuivit sa route, les ailes repliées. En les voyant arriver ainsi, Astrid pria de toutes ses forces.

_Maintenant !_

Link décocha brusquement sa flèche et Elzier se redressa immédiatement. Le projectile traversa le corps de Ganon avec tant de puissance et de rapidité que ce dernier se cabra en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Un profond trou béant se forma dans sa chair et de la corruption s'en écoula. Volant à plus de deux cents kilomètres heures, Elzier passa à quelques mètres du sol avant de virer subitement et donner un vigoureux battement d'ailes vers le monstre.

\- _Je vais passer sous son ventre !_

La poussière se soulevait sur leur passage. Link posa alors les pieds sur la selle pour s'y accroupir et mieux viser le flanc de la bête. Il ferma un œil et décocha sa flèche juste avant qu'ils ne passent sous le corps de Ganon. Le flanc explosa et déséquilibra le Fléau si bien qu'il fit plusieurs pas sur le côté pour se stabiliser de nouveau.

\- _Mais c'est qu'il veut pas crever !_

Un Gardien se lança alors à leur poursuite. Link se retourna pour lui faire face mais une femme vint l'attaquer en le percutant avec son elvësch. Le Héros la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il faut trouver son cœur.

\- _J'ai vu un œil sur sa tête !_

\- Non, ce n'est qu'un leurre. Cela ne le tuera pas.

Il réfléchit un court instant. La carcasse d'une machine tomba non loin de là.

\- Nous aurons beau percer son ventre de flèches, je ne pense pas que ça le tue. Il absorbe de suite la corruption qui s'échappe de lui.

\- _Dans ce cas, tu dois détruire la partie qui dirige tout ça._

Elzier lui jeta un regard de biais.

\- _Autrement dit, l'intérieur de la tête._

\- Essayons.

La créature reprit de la hauteur. Lorsqu'un rayon lui frôla son aile blessée, elle grogna de mécontentement et jeta un regard assassin au Gardien responsable. Cependant, Link le sermonna de suite en lui rappelant quelle était sa mission. Un étrange grondement provenant de la bouche de Ganon fit crisper Link. Il allait réitérer son attaque... Et cette fois-ci, c'était le village de Cocorico qui était visé. Désemparé, le Héros chercha Astrid du regard mais ne la trouva pas parmi le violent combat qui se déroulait autour de lui.

\- ASTRID !! s'époumona-t-il dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende. Frappe la tête de Ganon !

Elzier entama une ascension pendant que son cavalier surveillait désespérément tous les elvëschs sous lui. Où était-elle... Il brandit son arc et le pointa vers la tête du Fléau. Seulement, dans sa position, il ne l'atteindrait jamais... Une forme blanche se distingua soudainement des autres et vint heurter de plein fouet la tête de Ganon dont la bouche commençait à s'illuminer d'une lueur inquiétante. Sa tête partit violemment sur le côté alors que l'elvësch essayait de mordre la substance noire pour le blesser.

\- Eldry, sors vite de là ! lui ordonna Astrid de peur qu'elle soit blessée.

Le Héros soupira de soulagement. Sa monture vrilla sur elle-même puis plongea vers l'œil dans l'espoir de le traverser et d'atteindre l'intérieur de la tête. Il brandit son arc et se concentra en visant l'iris jaune au regard noir. Il décocha sa nouvelle flèche en retenant sa respiration. Juste avant qu'elle ne touche l'organe, une masse noire monta en sa direction et engloutit le projectile avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

\- Co... Comment ?! bégaya Link, déconcerté.

Elzier, tout autant déstabilisé, tourna sur sa gauche pour éviter l'une des machines volantes.

\- _Cette merde arrive à arrêter les armes divines... C'est incroyable !_

\- Mais comment vais-je pouvoir le toucher, alors ?

Alors qu'il volait au ras du sol, un Gardien terrestre attrapa l'une des pattes bandées de la créature et la tira brusquement contre la terre. Dans un râle étouffé, Elzier s'écrasa lourdement en essayant de garder Link à l'abri.

\- Elzier !

Le Prodige fit face à la machine et tira une puissante flèche en son sein, la faisant exploser aussitôt. Il voulut se détacher pour s'assurer que l'elvësch n'avait rien, mais la créature bondit soudainement en avant ; une patte de l'immense monstre s'écrasa à leur ancien emplacement.

\- _Je... Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !!_ s'écria Elzier en déployant ses ailes.

\- Arrête, l'une de tes blessures vient de se rouvrir !

Elzier poussa une plainte rauque puis s'envola avec difficultés, les crocs serrés. Pour Olympe, il se devait de rester aux côtés de Link jusqu'au bout ! Ganon émit un grondement bien plus grave et menaçant que les précédents. Ils firent le tour de son corps, accompagnés par les courageux cris des soldats et par les sons des rayons destructeurs.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'extérieur qu'il faut l'attaquer, mais de l'intérieur... comprit alors Link en voyant le monstre ouvrir sa gueule. Elzier, amène-moi face à lui !

\- _Compr... AH !_ s'écria-t-il en se relâchant soudainement, sombrant tous les deux.

Aussitôt, il se reprit en battant frénétiquement des ailes, sous le choc. Link avait ressenti un pincement au cœur qu'il lui était inconnu. Alors c'était ainsi qu'on ressentait certaines émotions à travers le pacte...

\- Elzier, est-ce que ça va ?

\- _Ou... Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas... Depuis que Norbert m'a soigné, il arrive que j'ai brusquement mal._ dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Lorsque le mâle tourna la tête sur le côté, Link put apercevoir ses yeux larmoyants. Il avait de la peine pour cette créature qui sortait de ses limites. Déterminé, Elzier plongea vers l'avant du corps du monstre, une rage virulente l'animant. Le chevalier se décrocha de la selle et suivit du regard le Fléau.

\- _Il est temps dans finir !_ vociféra Elzier, hors de lui. _ACHÈVE CET ENFOIRÉ, LINK !!_

Une vive lumière apparut au fond de la gorge de Ganon, face à Link. L'hylien sauta dans le vide et ralentit le temps aussitôt. Il allait faire comprendre à ce salaud pourquoi les déesses l'avaient choisi. Il allait lui faire regretter de s'en être pris au royaume d'Hyrule. Lui, le dernier Prodige, allait l'envoyer en enfer. Le Héros brandit son arc, les traits tirés par la colère. Son épaule lui provoqua une vive douleur à cause de la veille et le fit grimacer. Il devait y faire abstraction ! Ne pas y penser ! La flèche se forma et se pointa en direction de la gueule grande ouverte du monstre. Le rayon dévastateur avait commencé à se créer. Tout s'achevait maintenant... Tous ces mois, passés à parcourir le royaume pour devenir plus fort et pour libérer ses différents peuples, allaient enfin prendre sens.

Enfermé dans un profond silence, il décocha son ultime flèche, celle en qui il portait tous ses espoirs. Le temps redevint normal et Link sombra dans le vide. Pourtant, ce fut comme au ralenti qu'il vit la Flèche de Lumière pénétrer dans la gueule de Ganon et traverser sa gorge. Aussitôt, une vive lueur dorée apparut, suivie par une explosion phénoménale à laquelle s'était lié toute l'énergie emmagasinée pour le rayon. Des raies dorées éblouissantes s'échappèrent du corps du monstre puis le firent éclater puissamment, dispersant la corruption partout. Peu à peu, elle se disloqua et disparut pour ne plus laisser de traces. Le souffle engendré fut si puissant qu'il balaya tous les Gardiens et quelques elvëschs sur son chemin. Dans sa chute, Link fut percuté de plein fouet par la rafale de vent créée et gémit de douleur en étant projeté avec force.

\- _LINK !_ l'appela Elzier en plongeant vers lui, affolé.

Il le rattrapa dans sa gueule et se posa avec précipitation sur le sol. Tout autour d'eux, une multitude de Gardiens s'écrasèrent et cessèrent de fonctionner, la force obscure qui les animaient s'était éteinte avec Ganon. Puisqu'ils avaient accompli leur devoir envers Hyrule, Astrid et les soldats de Panah se replièrent en émettant des cris de joie et de félicitation envers le Héros. Le soulagement était à son comble, une brise paisible traversa la plaine et ramena une atmosphère calme et reposante. Comme si... la nature commençait déjà à reprendre vie.

Elzier déposa avec douceur son cavalier en le couchant sur l'herbe verdoyante. Link se pencha sur le côté et fut pris d'une vive quinte de toux. Une aveuglante lumière apparut dans le ciel et le força à se cacher les yeux en gémissant faiblement. Lentement, une silhouette lumineuse descendit vers lui et posa pied à terre avec délicatesse. Sous les yeux émerveillés de la créature, Zelda se dévoila, les doigts entremêlés devant sa poitrine et les yeux clos. Le chevalier se releva, tituba un peu et posa une main sur son épaule endolorie. La beauté de la princesse n'était pas une simple légende. Celle qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, celle qui avait assisté à son Réveil était là, devant lui. Il la voyait pour la première fois depuis la perte de ses souvenirs. Sa robe restait celle qu'il devait avoir vu avant de mourir : sa blancheur fut jadis tachée par la boue et son propre sang.

\- Princesse Zelda ? prononça-t-il avec hésitation.

Une masse noire commença alors à se reformer devant eux, glaça le sang du jeune homme. Ganon n'était donc pas mort ?! Comment cela était possible ?! Aucune arme ne pouvait-elle le tuer ?

Soudainement, Zelda tendit le bras vers le Fléau qui se battait pour se reformer. C'est alors qu'un puissant éclat sortit du dos de la main de Zelda, formant la Triforce. Une puissante vague dorée s'en échappa avec brusquerie et heurta violemment la masse informe. Un terrible grondement fit trembler la terre et Ganon essaya de s'en libérer. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il finit par être entièrement absorbé et disparut pour de bon dans un dernier hurlement sinistre.

Zelda abaissa sa main, le visage sombre, et émit un soupir qui dévoilait toute sa fatigue. Elle avait enfin scellé Ganon... Il ne reviendrait plus avant des millénaires. Avec lenteur, la princesse se tourna vers son chevalier servant et le dévisagea avec sérénité.

\- Jamais je ne saurai te témoigner mon extrême gratitude, Link. exprima la prêtresse royale en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je te suis reconnaissante pour toujours. Merci d'avoir enduré toutes ces épreuves et vaincu Ganon.

Elle lui accorda un joli sourire, empli de soulagement et de bonheur. Le Héros posa immédiatement un genou à terre après avoir planté l'Excalibur face à lui. Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Zelda et son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé... Ma mémoire d'il y a un siècle est perdue à jamais.

Peinée, la blonde mit une main sur sa chevelure blonde et récita une courte prière pour le bénir.

\- Relève-toi, Link. finit-elle. Grâce à toi, Hyrule est enfin libre. Un nouveau devoir nous appelle.

Le jeune homme se redressa et montra ainsi à Zelda à quel point il avait grandi depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie.

\- Nous allons rebâtir notre royaume. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, nous lui redonnerons sa beauté d'autrefois ainsi que sa puissance. Nous referons d'Hyrule une place forte et commerciale. Nous reconstruirons le château ainsi que toutes les infrastructures détruites par Ganon.

\- Êtes-vous sûre que...

\- S'il te plait, tutoie-moi Link. le coupa-t-elle soudainement, troublée que son ami soit aussi distant avec elle.

Il hocha la tête bien qu'il soit hésitant.

\- Est-tu sûre de pouvoir gouverner seule ?

\- Si Impa est toujours en vie, elle pourra m'aider durant quelques temps.

Tous deux regardèrent en direction du village de cocorico, loin à l'horizon. Le Prodige savait qu'il aimait Zelda, jadis. Sûrement ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques... Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé. Bien trop d'événements s'étaient déroulés depuis, et il fut désolé pour la princesse.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en admirant Elzier.

\- Je dois retrouver Olympe. Elle m'attend à Elmith.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner ? J'aimerais la remercier, elle aussi.

Ravie d'accueillir l'une des réincarnations de la déesse Hylia sur son dos, Elzier tendit majestueusement son aile en sa direction, l'air fier. Link donna son bras à la prêtresse royale pour l'aider à monter et tous les trois s'envolèrent quelques instants plus tard. Zelda fut enchantée de découvrir la joie et la sensation de voler. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver au calme et paisible village. L'elvësch se posa à une quarantaine de mètres des portes du village, et les deux élus marchèrent côte à côte. Ils aperçurent alors la foule d'habitants qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux héros arriver, un immense cri de joie éclata, des clameurs fusèrent de partout et une dizaine d'enfants s'élancèrent à leur rencontre, en pleine exaltation.

Zelda et son chevalier servant les rejoignirent, tout souriant, et reçurent leurs remerciements avec bonheur et plaisir. Après tout, ils venaient de les libérer d'un lourd calvaire... Cependant, Link chercha avidement du regard sa tendre amante, celle qui l'attendait quelque part au milieu de tous ces hyliens. Il se fraya un chemin pour pouvoir la trouver, le cœur palpitant rien qu'à l'idée de la revoir et de lui annoncer lui-même sa victoire. Mais il ne la trouva pas, et son sourire disparut rapidement.

\- Olympe ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir celles des autres. Olympe !

Personne ne répondit à son appel, ce qui le plongea dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Maintenant, ce n'était plus à cause de la joie que son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine.

\- Elzier, demande à Olympe où elle se trouve ! lui demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Il arrêta donc l'homme le plus proche de lui pour le questionner.

\- Excusez-moi, vous auriez vu Olympe ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'hylien. Je l'ai vu rentrer chez toi il y a moins d'une heure. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle attendait toute seule aux portes du village, et elle m'a dit que tu te battais contre le Fléau ! J'ai de suite alerté tout le village ! C'était impressionnant, nous avons vu plusieurs vifs éclats, suivis de violentes explosions... Mais elle était déjà repartie dans ta maison, à ce moment-là. Olympe m'a dit qu'elle était très fatiguée.

\- Merci !

Le cœur remplit d'espoir, il courut jusqu'à chez lui en souriant grandement. Pour une surprise, elle allait être fantastique ! Link se demanda quelle serait sa réaction en le revoyant revenir, en chair et en os, victorieux. Sur le pont, il vit que la porte de sa maison était ouverte et il en fut soulagé.

\- Olympe ! s'exclama-t-il en ralentissant.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa demeure mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il en conclut qu'elle devait dormir, puisqu'elle était éreintée. Le chevalier le comprenait parfaitement et il s'engouffra sans plus tarder dans la pièce principale.

\- Olympe ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle n'était pas en bas. Link monta donc les marches deux à deux, prêt à la retrouver sur son lit en train de dormir. Cependant, ce dernier était absolument bien fait, aucun drap n'avait été froissé. Sa joie retomba subitement alors que sa poitrine se compressait. Son souffle se fit plus fort et plus rapide, l'anxiété le rongea immédiatement.

\- Par les déesses... Où est-ce que tu es ?!

Il descendit l'escalier en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et témoignant de son profond trouble. Link l'appela une nouvelle fois, la voix enrouée. Avait-elle été encore enlevée ?! Impossible... Il ne restait plus personne pour lui vouloir du mal... Son regard se posa soudainement sur la table et son cœur bondit en découvrant une lettre cachetée à côté d'une sorte d'aumônière. Son cœur bondit horriblement dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à toute allure. Lentement, il s'en approcha, les lèvres frémissantes, et attrapa le morceau de papier de ses mains tremblantes. Le jeune homme avait brusquement pâli et toutes ses forces parurent le quitter. Il essaya une première fois d'ouvrir la lettre mais ses gestes furent si saccadés qu'il lui fallut un long instant avant de décoller le morceau de cire pour l'ouvrir. Sa vue se troubla un instant en lisant les premiers mots qui s'offraient à lui.

_Link,_

_Je savais que tu vaincrais Ganon et que tu reviendrais sain et sauf à Elmith. Après tout, j'ai toujours su que tu sauverais Hyrule. Tu te demandes certainement où je suis... Les villageois ont dû te dire que j'étais chez toi, ce qui s'avérait être vrai. Pourtant, à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, je suis bien loin de toi..._

_Car je n'appartiens déjà plus à ce monde._

_Sois fort, Link... Tu avais promis de garder un peu de courage après ton combat. Alors je t'en prie, utilise-le pour lire ce qui suit. Quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai perdu la vie en tombant dans un lac gelé, à Panahpolis. La déesse Maurdrid m'a accordée quelques années de vie supplémentaires. Mais le corps qu'elle m'a façonnée a déjà dépassé ses limites... Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te quitter... J'aurais tant aimé rester à tes côtés pour poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé. Tu sais, j'ai compris que tu étais celui que je cherchais le jour où j'ai recouvert la vue, chez les gerudos. Toi qui venais toujours à mon secours, qui me protégeais quoi qu'il arrive, qui te battais pour moi... Tu m'as apportée une valeur que mon père me refusait depuis toujours. Tu m'as fait découvrir le monde, le danger, la peur, la joie, la tristesse... Puisque tu aimais Zelda, un siècle auparavant, je m'étais dit que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre. Après tout... Vous vous aimiez, tous les deux. Je me sentais coupable de vous arracher l'avenir qui vous attendait._

_Seulement, tu m'as prouvée que ce serait possible, toi et moi. Je te suis grandement reconnaissante de m'avoir permise de m'épanouir à tes côtés et d'avoir goûté au bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée. Je pars avec beaucoup de regrets, Link. J'aurais tant aimé voir une course d'elvëschs à tes côtés, continuer à explorer Hyrule et découvrir les terres aux alentours. Je regrette tellement que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt... Mais la séparation aurait été d'autant plus douloureuse. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te dire que c'était bientôt ma fin. Mais je ne pouvais pas... Tu devais à tout prix te concentrer sur ton dernier combat. L'avenir de ce peuple est bien plus important que le mien._

_Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne t'ai pas attendu aux portes du village... Pardonne-moi, Link. Il me restait moins d'une heure pour te faire parvenir cette lettre... Ma vue se brouille, ma main tremble... Les forces me quittent rapidement. Je ne veux pas te quitter... J'ai besoin de te voir sourire, j'ai besoin d'entendre ton rire, de te sentir près de moi, de recevoir ta chaleur ou même tes compliments. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner... Je veux vivre cette vie que je m'étais imaginée avec toi ! Tous ces moments que nous aurions pu partager..._

_Pardonne-moi de t'infliger cette souffrance, Link. Moi qui voulais te rendre heureux, ça aura été tout l'inverse en fin de compte... Tu es le garçon le plus exceptionnel qui puisse exister. Ne te laisse pas abattre par ma disparition. Reste fort même si ce sera dur, aide du mieux possible ton royaume et son futur souverain. Bâtis une nouvelle vie mais n'oublie pas le passé. Je t'en supplie, n'oublie pas tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je crois que ce serait la pire des choses, pour moi..._

_Je sens que ma fin est proche, Link. Il est temps pour moi de te faire mes adieux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un... Grave ces mots à tout jamais dans ton cœur, fais-en une force. J'aurais tant voulu te les dire en face, mais la vie ne m'en a pas laissée le temps. J'aimerais te laisser un souvenir. Ouvre l'aumônière, sur la table. Ce qu'elle contient te revient de droit._

Les jambes du jeune homme vacillèrent violemment et il dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Le temps s'était arrêté. Seul son cœur se déchirait horriblement dans sa poitrine et ses brusques sanglots résonnaient entre les murs. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, sa tête le compressait tellement qu'il avait envie de crier pour extérioriser tout son chagrin, toute sa douleur. Pourquoi aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche ?! Ce n'était pas possible... Non, il cauchemardait. Olympe ne pouvait pas être morte ! Link serra fermement ses dents en frappant le bois de son poing et ferma fortement les yeux en gémissant. Il avait si mal... Un vide s'était créé en son sein. Un vide qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais combler. L'aumônière roula jusqu'à son poing et vint doucement l'effleurer, le faisant sursauter. Les yeux emplis de larmes, il prit l'accessoire d'une main tremblante tandis que sa gorge se nouait horriblement. Il défit tant bien que mal la ficelle qui la retenait fermée puis renversa l'aumônière. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert glissa au creux de sa paume et lui fendit une nouvelle fois le cœur. Link tomba à genoux, les sourcils froncés par la souffrance et il colla le bijou contre sa poitrine, se courbant lentement vers le sol. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? Qu'avait-il pour qu'on lui prenne Olympe ?!

Un hurlement déchirant et continu eut lieu dans sa maison, exprimant toute la peine d'un être anéanti par la perte d'un proche, par la disparition de celle qu'il aimait éperdument.

_Garde ce collier auprès de toi. Ainsi, je serai toujours à tes côtés, d'une certaine manière. Quant à moi, je sens déjà mon corps disparaître peu à peu. Merci de m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais... Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces simples mots ont suffi à faire naître en moi une joie immense._

_Que les déesses veillent sur toi, Link._

_Olympe, ta bien-aimée_


	28. Chapitre 28

**MasterPepe: merci pour ta review ! J'avais oublié de te répondre au chapitre précédent... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Kamome-Hebi Chan : Je suis contente que tu te soies attachée à Elzier X) c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ! Pour les phrases qui n'ont pas de sens, je suis en train de faire une correction complète sur Wattpad, je corrigerai ensuite sur . Quant à Zelda et Mipha, je trouve que ça ne leur correspondrait vraiment pas d'être des filles jalouses et possessive... D'ailleurs, il reste deux chapitres, dont l'épilogue ;)**

**Lucaphi : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant cette fic ainsi que l'ajout de Panah (ainsi que les autres libertés que j'ai pu prendre) ! Quant aux fautes, j'essaie vraiment de les limiter même si j'en vois pas certaines... Bonne lecture !**

o0o

**Trois mois plus tard...**

Le royaume d'Hyrule se reconstruisait peu à peu, aidé par les pays voisins dont Panah qui investissait beaucoup dans les réparations. La princesse Zelda, épaulée par Impa, avait repris le trône de son royaume et le dirigeait dorénavant avec justesse et droiture. Dès la défaite de Ganon le Fléau, le château fut en restauration, les derniers monstres avaient été chassés grâce à l'aide précieuse des soldats de Panah, notamment. De nombreux hyliens se portèrent volontaires pour rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit, les différents peuples s'attelaient à faire renaître Hyrule de ses cendres. Les Créatures Divines, désormais inutiles, entrèrent dans un très long et paisible sommeil.

Les efforts et la persévérance de Zelda furent admirés de tous : elle consacrait ses journées à diriger son peuple, à organiser la reconstruction et à parlementer avec certains chefs d'état. En définitive, ce furent de très longues journées qu'elle vivait depuis son retour. Bientôt était prévu son couronnement pour devenir reine. Trois mois après avoir scellé Ganon, elle pouvait constater la restauration d'une partie du château, à présent habitable par ses nouveaux domestiques et intellectuels. La salle du trône, entièrement refaite, fut tout aussi belle qu'un siècle auparavant.

Quant à Astrid, ce fut elle qui dirigea Panah puisqu'elle avait libéré son pays des dix dirigeants et qu'elle avait lancé une attaque pour soutenir le Héros. L'armée lui avait laissé la responsabilité de son peuple. La jeune femme décida de participer au financement de la reconstruction d'Hyrule ainsi qu'à l'annihilation des dernières créatures maléfiques. Souvent, elle venait rendre visite à la future reine et signait des décrets entre les deux pays, installant des relations diplomatiques. La paix revenait doucement et sûrement. Une ère de prospérité voyait le jour.

Une question se posait alors. Tout le monde était-il heureux ? La réponse ne peut être positive. Depuis la défaite de Ganon, un être vivait en permanence dans la douleur, dans l'isolement. La mort violente et subite de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux l'avait totalement détruit. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Peu importe ce que devenait le royaume. Peu importe ce qu'il devenait lui-même, en tant qu'individu. Link avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Il restait tous les jours cloîtré chez lui, les volets fermés, et ne sortait que très rarement pour acheter parfois de quoi manger. Et encore... les habitants le voyaient de moins en moins. Son comportement les inquiéta tellement qu'un courrier fut envoyé à la princesse Zelda pour l'avertir. Mais elle était déjà au courant... Elle savait que Link ne se remettait pas de la mort d'Olympe. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Ses dix-huit ans furent passés dans la souffrance. Une barbe était apparue sur son visage devenu pâle; ses yeux, cernés, ne reflétaient plus qu'une immense tristesse et fatigue. Zelda avait déjà compris qu'il se laissait lentement mourir. Maintes fois, elle avait tenté de le raisonner, en vain. La princesse avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur glacial. Le mutisme de Link était total. Rien ne pouvait l'en tirer. Bien entendu, la mort d'Olympe avait grandement affecté sa jumelle, sa mère et son oncle. Pourtant, après avoir eu accès à la lettre par l'intermédiaire de Zelda, ils parvinrent à faire leur deuil et à continuer de vivre. Alors pourquoi le Héros baissait-il les bras... N'allait-ce pas à l'encontre du souhait de la défunte ? Elle voulait que Link poursuive sa vie. Pas qu'il se laisse entraîner par la mort, chaque jour.

Il demeurait inconsolable. Inconsolable... Tous les soirs, la marque et le collier qui brillaient lui rappelaient douloureusement son amante et le faisaient pleurer. Son état faisait beaucoup de mal à la princesse. Un jour, dans un excès de colère due à son renfermement, elle lui avait dit d'abréger ses souffrances, si ça pouvait l'aider. La blonde le regretta bien vite... Mais ses paroles n'avaient même pas atteinte le Héros. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

o0o

Zelda marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs de son château, s'écartant par moment pour laisser passer un architecte pressé. Elle sortait d'une réunion importante et devait ensuite enquêter sur un étrange problème qui touchait la forteresse d'Akkala. La princesse était débordée, ces temps-ci. Elle ne savait plus où donner la tête. Un de ses servants se présenta humblement à elle, incliné respectueusement.

\- Princesse Zelda, une personne de haute importance demande à s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Dîtes-lui que je n'ai pas le temps. Qu'elle me fasse parvenir un courrier.

\- Mais elle insiste, princesse... Elle s'est déplacée de très loin et sa santé semble lui faire défaut.

Zelda émit un faible soupir témoignant de son épuisement. Elle balaya l'air de la main.

\- Soit, emmène-moi auprès de cette personne. Mais je ne lui accorderai que très peu de temps.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme la conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône où se tenait dignement une grande femme brune. Zelda haussa les sourcils en arrivant derrière elle et l'observa de la tête aux pieds pour se forger un premier avis. La dame, qui l'avait entendue arriver, se retourna et dévoila son visage creusé par la maladie et le souci.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, princesse Zelda. la gratifia l'inconnue d'un sourire soulagé.

\- Bienvenue au sein de ce château madame. Sachez toutefois que notre entrevue sera courte.

La dame lui fut d'autant plus reconnaissante de l'accueillir dans ces conditions.

\- Je suis venue pour retransmettre une nouvelle d'unegrande importance. Pardonnez mon profond trouble, princesse. Mais... Je suis venue dans les plus brefs délais car vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

La princesse commença à s'impatienter mais garda toutefois son sang-froid. La dame se présenta, et lorsqu'elle expliqua la raison de sa présence, les yeux de Zelda s'agrandirent brusquement sous la stupéfaction. Elle appela aussitôt une domestique et lui ordonna de seller son cheval. La brune esquissa un discret sourire et se permit de déclarer à la princesse que ce ne serait pas utile.

o0o

Il n'était pas rare qu'Astrid se rende à Hyrule pour voir et parler avec sa future souveraine. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas au château qu'elle allait sur le dos d'Eldry, mais à Elmith. Depuis combien de temps n'y était-elle pas revenue ? Le village s'était bien agrandi ces derniers mois. La vie l'animait parfaitement, les enfants courraient toujours entre les rues. Quand Astrid traversa l'allée principale, des regards s'attardaient sur elle, déstabilisés à cause de la ressemblance avec sa jumelle. Ils avaient l'impression de voir une revenante. Mal à l'aise, elle marcha d'un pas soutenu jusqu'à la demeure du Héros, mal entretenue. Cela fit de la peine à la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait rendu visite, il lui avait hurlé de partir car la vue de son visage le faisait horriblement souffrir. Mais c'était il y a plus de deux mois, déjà...

La châtaine resta figée devant la porte d'entrée, hésitant à frapper. Elle craignait de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Zelda l'avait tenue au courant quant au triste état du Prodige. Le voir n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... Et pourtant, la nouvelle qu'elle devait transmettre était si importante qu'elle se devait la lui dire. La soldate inspira profondément puis frappa de brefs coups. L'absence de réponse la fit tout de même pousser la porte. Une forte odeur de renfermé régnait à l'intérieur de la maison, une simple bougie mourante éclairait la pièce principale.

\- Link ? l'appela-t-elle avec prudence.

Il y eut du mouvement devant elle et elle put voir la tête du jeune homme bouger sur la table et se redresser. Link n'eut pas même la force de la renvoyer. En reconnaissant Astrid, ses lèvres se pincèrent pour retenir un sanglot et il replaça son visage entre ses bras afin de ne plus voir ce visage tant aimé et qui, pourtant, n'était pas celui de son amante.

\- Link... Par les déesses, est-ce que tu t'es vu ?!

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Le Héros portait des vêtements en lambeaux, une barbe de plusieurs semaines avait poussé et témoignait de sa mauvaise hygiène. Astrid en eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment... Comment un garçon comme lui avait pu en arriver là...? Elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Elle soupira tristement.

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas venue de Panahpolis juste pour te faire la morale. Je ne vais passer par quatre chemins : nous avons lu la lettre d'Olympe.

Le jeune homme se crispa et ferma les poings.

\- Dedans, ma sœur mentionnait un lac gelé, près de notre ville. Hier, je m'y suis rendue avec une équipe de recherche.

Elle regardait Link avait une attention poussée, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Astrid déglutit.

\- Nous avons retrouvé son corps, Link. annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent subitement et un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Lentement, il se redressa avec pâleur.

\- À l'heure où je te parle, ma mère et la princesse Zelda l'ont emmenée au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Il... Il y a une chance qu'on puisse la sauver.

Link bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la soldate avant de la prendre par le col pour la pousser jusqu'au mur.

\- Je veux la voir ! s'écria-t-il fortement d'une voix rauque, l'air fou. Laisse-moi la voir !

La jeune femme lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le repoussa vivement pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse mal.

\- Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas celle que tu connais, Link ! Si tu veux m'accompagner, va prendre un bain et mets des habits propres ! Par Maurdrid, je te jure que je ne t'y emmènerai pas ainsi.

Le chevalier éclata alors en sanglots en portant la main sur un collier autour de son cou. Il était perdu, partagé entre la joie de la revoir et la tristesse de sa perte. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux... souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi aller la voir...

\- Link, jamais je n'oserai t'en empêcher. Cependant, il est vital que tu te reprennes en main. Regarde-toi, tu crois que ma sœur aurait apprécié de te voir dans un état pareil ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir puis s'exécuta sans broncher, le cœur lourd. Il allait pouvoir la revoir. Si elle avait une chance d'être sauvée... alors il se devait d'être à ses côtés. Jamais il n'avait accepté sa perte. Jamais... Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'empêcher de partir. Comment furent ses derniers instants ? A-t-elle pleuré en écrivant sa lettre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il retrouvé aucune trace de son corps ?!

Link mit du temps à se préparer. Il avait remis machinalement sa tunique du Prodige et rasé sa barbe. Lorsqu'il retrouva Astrid, elle lui coupa de force les cheveux et lui redonna une coupe correcte. Si Olympe ne pouvait pas être sauvée, alors il se devait d'être présentable pour faire son deuil, une bonne fois pour toute. Ce fut Elzier qui vint les chercher et se posa dans le jardin. Il lança un regard peiné au Prodige avant de le détourner.

\- _Cela fait bien longtemps, Link..._

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se contenta seulement de monter sur la selle en ayant un pincement au cœur. Astrid le rejoignit et ils s'envolèrent.

\- _Un jour, Olympe m'avait raconté comment tu avais pu ressusciter. Quand nous avons retrouvé son corps, j'ai immédiatement prévenu Eldry pour qu'elle le dise à Astrid_. lui expliqua l'elvësch en volant.

Il eut pour seule réaction le lourd silence de son cavalier. La créature trouva qu'il avait bien changé, qu'il n'était plus le même. Le reste du trajet, personne ne parla. Après tout, les événements n'y prêtaient pas. Tout ce qui se passait était bien trop surréaliste. Une fois arrivés, Elzier les déposa le plus près possible de la falaise, sur le plateau du Prélude, et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers le sanctuaire au sein même de la roche. Devant, ils trouvèrent deux soldats de Panah qui montaient la garde, accompagnés de domestiques de la princesse. Ils s'inclinèrent et se décalèrent en les voyant approcher. Silencieusement, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent ; l'air s'y fit plus dense et l'ambiance plus intense. Quand il aperçut la princesse, au loin, Link eut du mal à respirer aisément et sentait son ventre se tordre. Elle discutait avec une grande dame brune, autour de la cuve. Impa se tenait aussi à côté, les mains dans le dos. Un des siens l'avait accompagné et inspectait quelque chose dedans.

\- Princesse Zelda, mère, je suis venue avec Link.

Toutes deux se tournèrent en même temps vers lui et lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Elles savaient que la réalité serait dure à voir. Avant qu'il ne voit le corps, Astrid le retint par la manche, l'air sombre.

\- Link, ma... ma sœur a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est pas celle que tu as connu. Quoi que tu voies, je te demanderai de garder ton calme.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme augmenta subitement, il entendant son sang battre dans ses oreilles. Un poids s'ajouta sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher davantage de respirer. Avec lenteur, il s'approcha de la cuve, inquiet et hésitant. Devait-il... vraiment la regarder ? Pourquoi tous les visages étaient-ils si sombres ? Une forme se présenta alors à lui et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Link tituba quand les forces parurent le quitter. Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise et de souffrance.

En effet, le corps qui se trouvait face à lui n'était pas celui de son amante telle qu'il avait pu la connaître. Non... c'était celui d'une fille de douze ans, l'expression figée il y a six ans par la glace. On pouvait très bien lire la peur sur son visage d'une blancheur troublante. Ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur violette. L'intégralité de sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses membres étaient encore frêles pour son âge, surtout qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de masse musculaire à cause des basses températures. Les traits de son visage étaient presque les mêmes, cependant ses cheveux s'étaient dépigmentés à cause de la noirceur au fond du lac, devenant d'un blond presque blanc. Les lèvres du Héros frémirent et il s'approcha de la cuve avant de tomber à genoux à côté. Ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Ce ne furent pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de soulagement, mêlées à la joie.

\- Olympe... prononça-t-il en tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

Doucement, il vint effleurer sa joue glacée, ce qui toucha toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Zelda fit un pas vers lui.

\- Link, nous pouvons peut-être lui redonner la vie. L'eau du lac, dans lequel... elle est morte, a su conserver son corps bien qu'il ait subi quelques dégâts. Impa m'a dit que ses chances de revivre n'étaient pas négligeables. Seulement, étant donné que tu as mis un siècle avant de te réveiller, nous craignons que ce soit presque aussi long pour elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui jeter un regard horrifié.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Non... Je ne pourrai jamais attendre aussi longtemps !

\- Attends et écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Peut-être qu'en venant prier tous les jours ici, les déesses voudront bien m'accorder une nouvelle fois leurs pouvoirs, que j'insufflerai par la suite au sanctuaire. Si cela venait à marcher, peut-être arriverons-nous à accélérer le processus. Mais je ne te promets rien, alors ne te fais pas trop d'espoir...

Impa, qui écoutait attentivement les paroles de sa vieille amie, se pencha vers le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Je crains que ses organes internes aient été endommagés à cause de l'eau glacée. commença-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. L'extrême basse température du lac ne permet pas à des êtres vivants de s'y développer. Par conséquent, remercie les déesses qu'une créature n'ait pas tenté de la dévorer. Il est aussi très probable que le sanctuaire de la Renaissance ne parvienne pas à régénérer son corps. Tu devras alors accepter sa mort, Link. Tu ne peux pas rester dans un tel état éternellement.

Le Héros baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être soignée alors que lui, un siècle plus tôt, était mort suite à de très graves blessures ? La vieille femme discerna son trouble.

\- Link, cela fait six ans que sa véritable enveloppe charnelle ne vit plus. intervint Impa. Toi, tu as été emmené ici les heures qui suivirent ta mort.

\- Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, je veux y croire !

\- Alors je veux poser des conditions. Si tu veux que nous essayions de la soigner, tu devras te reprendre en main. Le royaume a besoin de toi, tu devras former les futurs chevaliers et aider la princesse dans ses tâches. N'est-ce pas ce que souhaitait Olympe dans sa lettre ?

Link posa son front contre la cuve en fermant fortement les yeux. Il avait été incapable d'appliquer ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Il n'en avait jamais eu la force.

\- Nous faisons ça pour ton bien, Link. insista Zelda, visiblement inquiète.

\- Si... Si ça peut la ramener, alors je suis prêt à accepter.

\- Bien. Retrouve-moi demain dans mon bureau.

La prêtresse royale hocha la tête puis quitta la salle, suivie par Impa et Astrid, et sortit du sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Le jeune homme voulut rester encore un peu auprès d'Olympe, comme si sa présence lui réchauffait le cœur. La dame brune fut touchée qu'il soit autant attaché à la défunte. Elle avait connu de belles rencontres, lors de son voyage. C'était l'essentiel.

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'Astrid avait retrouvé le corps de sa sœur, j'ai dû être tout autant troublée que toi. commença la femme d'une voix qui trahissait son épuisement.

Link leva lentement les yeux vers elle pour la dévisager. C'était étrange... Son visage lui semblait vaguement familier.

\- Je suis la mère d'Olympe. se présenta-t-elle. Je m'appelle Clémence.

La brune jeta un regard peiné au corps de sa fille, jadis plus beau. Ces six années dans l'eau avaient tout de même altéré son physique.

\- Je te suis redevable pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Astrid m'a racontée comment tu l'avais sauvée de son cruel destin.

Sa courte respiration l'obligea à marquer une pause avant de continuer.

\- À l'âge de douze ans, Olympe ne ratait jamais une occasion pour partir voler sur Elzier. Elle avait... un goût prononcé pour la liberté. Quelle ironie... Et dire qu'elle avait toujours accepté le mariage arrangé. Mon devoir de mère aurait dû être de l'avertir, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais mon rang de femme de dirigeant ne me l'autorisait pas.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle inspira doucement.

\- Si elle vivait toujours, elle aurait très certainement refusé de revenir vivre à Panah. La raison est pourtant simple.

Elle regarda Link qui comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Il baissa les yeux, un fort sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait depuis sa mort. Il s'en voulait tellement... Clémence s'approcha de lui et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- Ne perds pas espoir, jeune homme. Quoi que te réserve l'avenir, tu dois t'accrocher à la vie.

Et vivre pour elle.

L'hylien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se retint de pleurer. Il était temps de se reprendre... Olympe était là, juste devant lui. Link se devait de préparer son potentiel retour. Peu importe le nombre de mois, peu importe le nombre d'années qui faudrait... Il voulait la revoir et finir sa vie à ses côtés. Link retira son collier puis le passa délicatement autour du cou de la jeune fille. Cela parvint à légèrement apaiser sa peine.

Le jour suivant, le chevalier retrouva la princesse comme il était convenu. Elle lui présenta une vingtaine de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles qui aspiraient à devenir chevaliers. Le Héros serait dorénavant leur maître, épaulé par une soldate gerudo qui avait accepté d'enseigner son savoir. Link suscitait l'admiration de tous ses nouveaux élèves, notamment l'Excalibur qu'il avait dû sortir du coffre dans lequel il l'avait enfermée. La seule raison qui le poussait à faire ça était la faible probabilité de revoir Olympe. Pour elle, Link se dépassait et gagnait peu à peu de l'espoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprenait goût à la vie.

Mais il n'oubliait pas. Le Héros ne pouvait pas oublier les événements traumatisants qu'il avait vécu...

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement, l'hiver tomba sur Hyrule et tapit toutes ses plaines d'un duvet blanc. Une grande partie du château avait été rénovée, une vingtaine de maisons furent construites à ses pieds. Le royaume connaissait une hausse de la natalité. Pourtant, malgré le froid mordant, de jeunes apprentis s'entraînaient sous la neige en frappant des mannequins de paille. Derrière eux marchait lentement Link, les bras croisés, qui les observait attentivement.

\- Perrine, monte un peu plus ton coude. la corrigea-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu risques de te faire mal, un jour.

Cette jeune fille était sûrement celle qui avait le plus de potentiel parmi les recrues. Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux marron, qu'elle attachait souvent en un chignon pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent.

\- De suite. répondit-elle en rectifiant aussitôt sa posture.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et continua à donner des conseils aux autres élèves. Et comme chaque soir, après ses leçons, il rentra chez lui à Elmith. Elzier avait décidé de rester avec lui même si rien ne l'empêchait, parfois, d'aller voir Eldry à Panahpolis. Une fois dans sa maison, Link posa son épée contre un mur et partit préparer son dîner, le cœur lourd. Parfois, il revoyait les photos qu'il avait faites en compagnie d'Olympe. Le jeune homme finissait toujours par craquer et pleurait en se rappelant de tous ces moments. Il avait même découvert des photos que son amante avait pris discrètement, sans qu'il ne le sache. De tristes cadeaux... Vivre seul n'était plus fait pour lui.

oOo

\- _Réveille-toi. Tu vas être en retard au château, espèce de chiure_. grogna Elzier en collant son œil à la fenêtre.

Le chevalier eut la joie de découvrir son iris jaune le fixer intensément. Mal à l'aise, il quitta son matelas et s'empressa de se changer après avoir rapidement mangé. Il sauta sur le dos de son ami et ils partirent en direction de la place forte d'Hyrule. Ce jour-là, il avait prévu d'entamer la formation des futurs archers. Des cibles furent placées dans leur cour d'entraînement. Link leur montra la posture qu'il fallait adopter et leur donna ses meilleurs conseils.

\- Et surtout, n'oubliez que l'habileté n'est pas la seule capacité qui compte. leur rappela le Héros après avoir fait une démonstration. Pour pouvoir brandir un véritable arc de guerre, il vous faudra développer votre musculature.

Les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail. Bien sûr, aucun ne dévoila de talent quelconque. Pas un seul des apprentis n'avaient déjà tenu un arc avant. Il fallait si attendre, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à s'en servir. De plus, le Prodige remarqua bien vite la frustration qui gagnait les apprentis et il dut intervenir.

\- Si vous ne prenez pas votre mal en patience, vous ne progresserez jamais. les sermonna-t-il une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. C'est normal de ne pas y arriver dès la première fois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras aussi vite. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut plusieurs années avant d'être adoubé.

Des plaintes se firent entendre dans les rangs, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à Link. Il se demanda s'il était comme eux, plus jeune. Impatient de devenir chevalier et de servir son pays. Cela ne faisait que huit mois qu'ils avaient commencé leur formation, et leur progression était notable. Quand midi arriva, il alla manger avec eux dans la cantine qui leur avait été aménagée. Dans ces moments de repas et de partage, le Héros apprenait à connaître ses élèves et leur racontait parfois, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop triste, sa quête pour vaincre Ganon. Tous l'écoutaient toujours avec des yeux pétillant d'admiration. Ce jour-là, Link leur raconta comment il avait libéré Vah'Ruta, la Créature Divine des zoras et qui avait la forme d'un gigantesque éléphant.

\- Sir Link !! le héla soudainement une domestique en arrivant, haletante.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, étonné par son arrivée soudaine, et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

\- C'est... La princesse Zelda m'envoie car elle vient d'avoir une vision des déesses !

Il s'excusa auprès de ses élèves et quitta la table en demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Elle... Elle est sur le point de se réveiller...

Le cœur de Link rata un battement dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à vive allure. Ses jambes flanchèrent un instant alors que tout semblait disparaître autour de lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et s'agrandirent légèrement. Une joie immense prit le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions et le laissa hébété durant un long instant, le temps qu'il réalise pleinement ses paroles. Sa pâleur et son immobilité surprirent les jeunes gens attablés.

\- Maître ? l'appela Perrine, inquiète.

Ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas ; après tout, son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

o0o

\- Olympe, il est l'heure de se réveiller. lui annonça une voix étonnamment familière.

Le plus étrange fut la brise qui lui caressait les joues et qui balayait doucement ses cheveux. Avec lenteur, ses paupières se soulevèrent et elle aperçut les feuilles verdoyantes d'un chêne, au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se redressa, déroutée. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi se réveillait-elle ici ?! Il y a quelques instants à peine, elle demeurait plongée et perdue dans le néant total. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Des décennies ? Des siècles ? Des millénaires ? Olympe ne pouvait le savoir. Que faisait-elle ici, et pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ? La châtaine se souvenait pourtant être tombée dans ce lac gelé, puis plus rien... Elle savait que la vie l'avait quittée, et l'acceptation de cette fatalité n'avait pas été aisée...

Devant elle se dessinait un chemin terreux qui menait à une... sorte de chapiteau. Quand elle perçut une présence sur sa droite, elle tourna prestement la tête et découvrit sa sœur, agenouillée à ses côtés et souriante.

\- Astrid ? s'étonna l'adolescente en lui jetant un regard perdu.

Pourquoi était-elle une adulte ?! Ça n'avait aucune sens... Sa jumelle sourit davantage avec chaleur.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur. dit simplement la jeune femme.

Elle posa un doigt sur ta poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur, ce qui la prit de cœur.

\- Je suis toi. Ou plutôt une infime part de toi qui s'est échappée, il y a fort longtemps.

Maintenant, Olympe en était sûre : elle rêvait. Ce lieu inconnu ne lui inspirait rien du tout, excepté de la nostalgie. Cette jeune femme serait elle, une fois plus grande ? La tenue qu'elle portait lui laissait sous-entendre le contraire, pourtant. Une simple voyageuse se tenait à côté. Son esprit lui jouait des tours en la faisant ressembler à Astrid.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois, une fois adulte ? se questionna Olympe à voix haute. C'est insensé...

\- Je peux comprendre que tu soies perdue. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tout cela est possible. Et pourtant, c'est uniquement grâce à la pierre de ce collier. dit-elle en pointant le bijou autour du cou.

Un bijou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- C'est une gemme nox... Une pierre de mémoire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce que son alter ego venait de dire ; elle lui expliqua alors ce qui avait suivi sa mort, ce que la déesse Maurdrid avait fait ainsi que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'effectuer un certain voyage. Elle lui expliqua aussi leurs véritables origines démoniaques, ce qui choqua la jeune fille qui eut bien du mal à la croire.

\- Tu... Tu es la partie de moi qui a été insufflée dans le corps artificiel ?

La jeune adulte acquiesça doucement, l'air serein.

\- En effet. Puisque nous avons choisi d'oublier, seule une partie de notre âme a pu vivre ce qui a suivi. Autrement dit, moi.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Once Norbert me l'a expliqué des années plus tard, mais notre esprit reste dans notre corps, une fois que nous sommes morts. C'est certainement dû à la malédiction de nos ancêtres, les démons. C'est une sorte de prison. Cependant, la partie de notre âme choisie par Maurdrid, c'est-à-dire moi, a été libérée quand le corps artificiel a disparu. Quant à toi, tu es restée prisonnière du néant.

Olympe prit majoritairement appui sur sa jambe droite pour faire face à forme adulte. L'espoir naquit en son sein. Si son double plus âgé était là, c'était qu'elle pouvait la sauver et l'emmener dans l'au-delà. Bien qu'elle soit déroutée, Olympe lui demanda la raison de leur présence dans ce lieu paisible.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- En réalité, tu es sur le point de revenir à la vie.

Cette nouvelle foudroya littéralement l'adolescente dont l'intégralité du corps s'était figé.

\- C'est... C'est impossible...

\- Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'Astrid ait retrouvé notre corps, conservé par les eaux glacées du lac. Nous avons de suite été emmenées dans un lieu appelé Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. C'est là-bas que la vie coula de nouveau dans les veines de Link.

\- Link ? répéta Olympe, perdue. Qui est-ce ?

Un papillon blanc vint se poser sur la main de la jeune femme et battit légèrement des ailes.

\- Un garçon que j'ai rencontré et qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Veux-tu connaître la vérité ?

La poitrine d'Olympe se compressa et la gêna pour respirer. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et hocha la tête, décidée à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il y a plusieurs mois, quand mon enveloppe charnelle a disparu, mon esprit s'est réfugié dans la gemme du collier. conta la voyageuse. Comme je partais avec trop de regrets, il aurait été difficile pour moi d'atteindre l'au-delà. De plus, mon souhait de rester auprès de Link était si puissant que j'ai préféré rester dans la pierre. À partir du moment où notre corps a porté le collier, j'ai tenté de communiquer avec toi. Et aujourd'hui, je t'ai enfin trouvée.

Olympe, déboussolée, examina attentivement les alentours en cherchant une quelconque preuve qu'elle se trouvait dans un univers fictif, monté de toute pièce. Ce rêve prenait de trop grandes dimensions. Pourtant, il était si réaliste...

\- Je suis actuellement en train de te montrer un des moments les plus importants que j'ai vécu. lui apprit sérieusement la jeune adulte.

\- Est-ce que... je vais récupérer ta mémoire ?

\- Notre mémoire, Olympe. Mais cela dépendra de ce que tu choisiras. Pour l'instant, tu vivras certains de mes souvenirs en restant étrangère vis-à-vis d'eux. Tu pourras toutefois créer une mémoire à partir de ce que tu vas voir. Peut-être comprendras-tu ? Sache avant tout que je ne souhaite pas t'influencer dans ton futur choix.

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Olympe qui l'imita avant de découvrir une troisième personne, qui n'était autre qu'elle. La voilà entourée de deux filles semblables... Pourtant, la troisième ne faisait même pas attention à elles, comme si elles n'existaient pas.

\- Regarde et vis ces moments telle une étrangère.

La troisième Olympe, tranquillement assise devant le tronc du chêne, ouvrit alors les yeux car son attention fut attirée par une voix enjouée, au loin. L'adolescente suivit son regard et découvrit un cavalier sur son cheval noir, dans une étrange tenue blanche. Quand il passa sur le chemin, face à elles, il tourna la tête et ancra son regard dans la troisième Olympe, comme transcendée.

\- C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés, avec Link. Un premier regard qui m'avait tout particulièrement bouleversée. Tout est passé à travers lui.

La jeune fille n'avait pas les mots, elle fut tout simplement subjuguée par ce moment qui annonçait le début d'une longue aventure. Mais pourquoi lui montrer en premier son voyage à Hyrule ? Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer plutôt toute son adolescence ? Son alter ego disait ne pas vouloir l'influencer, mais elle lui faisait tout de même parvenir un message.

\- Souhaites-tu que je te montre plus ?

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle en suivant le cavalier du regard.

La jeune adulte esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ainsi, pendant de longues heures certainement, elle lui montra les grands moments de son aventure, l'évolution de sa relation avec Link, les instants les plus durs qu'ils avaient pu vivre, ou au contraire, les plus beaux. Plus Olympe les voyait, plus un nouveau souhait grandissait et s'intensifiait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle venait de voir... elle voulait le vivre aussi ! La liberté, l'exploration, les rencontres, Link...

\- Veux-tu que je refasse partie de toi ? lui demanda soudainement la jeune femme alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la maison du Héros.

Olympe assistait véritablement à ses derniers instants. Elle se voyait, assise sur la table et tenant une longue plume entre ses doigts. Elle ne cessait de pleurer en écrivant et reniflait. Par moments, elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées. Celle qu'elle était ne voulait pas partir. Pourtant, elle finit par attraper l'aumônière mise de côté et y plaça son collier avant de le poser sur la table, près de sa lettre fermée. Ensuite, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et se tint sur le seuil, l'expression assombrie. Soudainement, son corps et ses habits devinrent d'infimes particules de poussière et s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Une faible fumée s'en échappa pourtant et vint pénétrer dans le bijou, ramenant le calme dans la demeure de Link.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Olympe eut un mouvement de recul et tomba sur le coccyx, effarée.

\- Je te le redemande, Olympe. Veux-tu que nous refassions qu'une, toi et moi ? Si tu m'acceptes, je te ferai don de toute ma sagesse, de ma mémoire, de mes sentiments. Nous redeviendrons une seule et même personne.

La jeune adulte lui tendit la main en attendant sa réponse. La bouche entrouverte, l'adolescente observa le membre tendu. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Cette question, elle se l'était déjà posée autrefois. Ce garçon, Link... Si elle l'avait choisie, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu en lui le compagnon idéal, celui qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir et qu'elle aiderait à s'épanouir en retour. L'un avait besoin de l'autre. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Et si trop d'années s'étaient écoulées, depuis ? Non, elle se devait de garder espoir. Après tout, elle pourrait revoir sa patrie ainsi que tous les êtres qui avaient comptés pour elle.

L'expression d'Olympe redevint sérieuse et elle vint prendre la main de son alter ego avec détermination.

\- Je veux devenir celle que tu étais.

La jeune adulte sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Tu es déjà celle que j'étais. déclara-t-elle avant de devenir un fantôme qui la traversa.

Olympe sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine et une chaleur réconfortante se propagea en elle. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve... L'environnement autour d'elle se mit subitement à tourner et à s'obscurcir pour devenir un lointain écho.

Ses forces la quittèrent brusquement et le sommeil l'enveloppa, la confortant dans un bien-être qui lui apportait une certaine chaleur. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller... Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête... Qu'allait-il lui advenir ? Tout lui devint vague, son corps paraissait rester paralysé. Combien de temps passa-t-elle ainsi ? Des jours, des mois... Olympe n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Des bourdonnements confus lui parvinrent, accompagnés de maux de tête qui la martelaient. Un poids sur sa poitrine la libéra soudainement et l'allégea si bien qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'air qui entra dans ses poumons était humide et avait l'odeur de roche. Étrange, vraiment... Les traits de son visage tressaillirent quand l'enveloppe chaleureuse l'abandonna peu à peu. Malgré ses lourdes paupières, Olympe entrouvrit les yeux avant d'apercevoir une vague lueur bleue devant elle. Sa gorge était si sèche et sa vue si trouble...

La jeune fille essaya de tourner la tête sur le côté mais elle avait si peu de forces qu'elle n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux clignèrent pour s'adapter à la luminosité mais rien n'y fit. Une tache blonde arriva alors au-dessus de sa tête et possédait deux points bleus.

\- Li... Link ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Son timbre était bien plus aigu... Quelqu'un vint alors lui prendre la main. Olympe perçut des tremblements puis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa peau. Son ventre se tordit tandis que son souffle se faisait plus court.

\- Est-ce que... c'est toi ?

La tête floue qu'elle voyait parut bouger légèrement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi... lui répondit cette voix qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Ses sentiments furent si intenses qu'elle fondit en larmes et serra du mieux qu'elle put la main qui la tenait. Olympe ne pensait pas que ce serait possible... Elle ne pensait plus jamais le revoir. Les déesses avaient sûrement eu pitié d'elle pour lui offrir ce cadeau inestimable qu'est la vie...

\- Je suis... soulagé que tu te souviennes de moi. lui avoua le jeune homme, penché par-dessus la cuve.

Link était venu dès que la nouvelle lui fut apprise. La princesse arriverait dans une heure certainement, mais des sheikahs se tenaient avec lui dans la salle et veillaient à ce que son Réveil se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Quand le Héros l'avait vue bouger et ouvrir les yeux, il pensa un instant qu'il allait perdre connaissance tant la joie fut vive. Quel soulagement... Olympe était enfin là, devant lui. Son cœur battait, sa poitrine se soulevait pour lui permettre de respirer, elle le regardait...Et plus important encore :

Elle se souvenait de lui.

Link redoutait tant que la mémoire lui soit effacée, comme pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu se remettre si elle l'avait oublié.

\- Link... sanglota-t-elle, les yeux et les joues rougis par ses pleurs. Pardonne-moi pour toute la souffrance que tu as dû vivre...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, rayonnant de bonheur bien qu'il pleurât.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Te voir vivante suffit à me donner redonner espoir et à me rendre heureux...

\- Idiot, j'espère que...

Olympe fut prise d'une quinte de doux qui la fit grimacer, inquiétant son amant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à parler.

La jeune fille plissa des yeux pour essayer de mieux le discerner afin de conclure si beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa disparition.

\- Link, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas quarante ans, tout de même...

Cela lui arracha un étrange rire mêlé à un sanglot.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne m'aimerais plus autant ?lui demanda-t-il en se calmant.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça...

Il s'essuya les yeux de sa main libre puis vint doucement lui caresser sa joue.

\- Presque un an s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai vaincu Ganon. Astrid a retrouvé ton corps trois mois plus tard.

Olympe déglutit désagréablement.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être très beau à voir...

\- Je ne me suis pas trop attardé dessus. Olympe, ne me quitte plus jamais comme tu l'as fait. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce fut horrible...

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Pardonne-moi, je n'avais trouvé que ce moyen pour te faire parvenir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'ai été stupide d'espérer que ce ne soit pas trop dur pour toi... Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui. répondit-il sincèrement. Probablement toute ma vie. Et je souhaite que plus rien de semblable ne se reproduise.

\- Pourtant, il y aura bien un jour où ce sera la fin.

Link émit un faible soupir, bien conscient de cela.

\- Peut-être, mais je veux avoir vécu toute une existence avant que cela ne se produise.

\- Alors je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, monsieur le Héros d'Hyrule.

La châtaine esquissa un sourire alors que ses larmes séchaient. Elle fut soulagée que leurs retrouvailles se passent avec autant de naturel. Mais encore une fois, cela reflétait la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.


	29. Épilogue

**Kamome-Hebi Chan : Je n'ai pas compris le début de ta review mais ça ne m'a pas gênée pour la suite ! C'est effectivement la mère d'Olympe qui vient voir Zelda. Sans le collier, Olympe n'aurait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Je te laisse découvrir l'épilogue ;)**

o0o

\- Et c'est Jean le preux qui reprend la tête de course ! hurla le présentateur dans son immense corne pour se faire entendre de tous. Elkros lui permettra-t-il de gagner le championnat pour la dixième fois d'affilée ? Ou un nouveau participant va-t-il le détrôner ?! Faîtes vos paris, messieurs-dames !

La foule de spectateurs s'embrasa dans les tribunes, des milliers de cris assourdissants s'élevèrent vers le ciel et résonnèrent bien au-delà de la gigantesque arène bâtie pour la course d'elvëschs. Cet événement, le plus attendu de toute l'année, réunissait tellement de spectateurs que chaque tribune devait bien mesurer plus de cinq cents mètres de long. Et encore... les créatures étaient si rapides que cette distance restait ridicule et ne leur permettait pas d'organiser une course qu'au sein de l'arène, si bien que les participants concourraient aussi à l'extérieur et revenaient devant les spectateurs lors de la phase finale, notamment.

Comment se déroulaient ces courses ? C'est bien simple : la première partie est concentrée sur la rapidité des concurrents, le but étant d'être en tête. Pour cela, les participants s'envolent de l'arène et la quittent avant d'effectuer un parcours, prévu sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Bien entendu, les organisateurs et les arbitres survolaient la zone et surveillaient tout. La deuxième phase est sans aucun doute la plus importante : au bout d'un certain temps, les cavaliers reviennent dans l'arène et effectuent une ascension verticale entre de grands cerceaux jusqu'à atteindre un bâton argenté. Il est évident que celui ressortant premier de la première phase aura l'avantage de s'en emparer avant les autres. La dernière partie de la course est le vol jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Ceux qui n'auront pas attrapé le bâton essaieront de le voler au premier. Tous les coups sont permis du moment où l'adversaire n'est pas tué ni grièvement blessé. Bien sûr, la triche est proscrite.

\- Par les déesses, il a fallu que j'arrive en retard ! se lamenta Norbert en prenant place aux côtés d'un jeune homme. Alors, Link ? Où en sommes-nous ?

Le blond leva la tête vers lui, dévoilant un certain stress de sa part. Son pied tapait nerveusement le sol bien qu'il tentait de se calmer.

\- Un certain Jean est premier pour le moment. lui apprit-il en regardant le ciel.

Les concurrents en étaient à la première phase de la course, c'est pourquoi ils ne volaient pas encore au sein de l'arène. L'elvësch du présentateur observait l'évolution de la course depuis le ciel et l'informait pour qu'il puisse à son tour transmettre le classement en cours.

\- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Olympe... murmura Link, visiblement très soucieux.

Norbert éclata de rire et lui donna une forte tape dans le dos pour le rassurer.

\- Connaissant Elzier, il ne se laissera pas facilement marcher dessus, mon garçon ! s'exclama l'oncle avec engouement.

\- Mais tous les coups sont permis ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Le chauve croisa les bras en secouant négativement la tête. La course était extrêmement bien encadrée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela dérape. Cependant, il était dérangeant de ne pas connaître la position d'Olympe. Elle qui avait eu un mal fou à se qualifier pour le championnat national... Elle avait tout de même réussi à réaliser l'un de ses rêves.

Olympe était revenue à la vie il y a plus de cinq mois déjà. Les premiers problèmes posés furent son corps et sa relation avec Link. En effet, en tant "qu'enfant", il parut inconcevable pour les adultes autour qu'elle puisse rester vivre avec un jeune homme tel que Link. Cela choquait les esprits ! Olympe fut contrainte de revenir vivre chez sa mère jusqu'à ce que son corps grandisse, désemparant les deux amants. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre autant de temps, et séparés... Zelda, à qui le Héros avait confié ce problème, lui rappela l'histoire de Dame Pru'ha, cette vieille femme qui avait réussi à rajeunir jusqu'à redevenir une enfant. Si elle avait trouvé une potion pour rajeunir, alors trouver celle pour vieillir devrait être plus simple... Et après un long mois de recherches intenses, elle arriva au résultat tant attendu ! Link mit aussitôt son amante au courant : elle alla voir Pru'ha et s'empressa de boire l'étrange liquide qu'on lui présenta.

Bien entendu, elle ne vieillit pas en une nuit, et son corps n'aurait pas exactement le même âge qu'elle. Il était impossible d'atteindre une telle précision, mais ils purent s'en rapprocher. Ses cheveux, qui avaient perdu leur couleur d'origine à cause des années passées sous l'eau, redevinrent peu à peu châtains. Il fallut quatre mois pour qu'Olympe retrouve son corps de jeune femme, quatre mois où elle dut rester à Panahpolis en attendant que l'effet se termine. Elle et Link se retrouvaient souvent mais ils se devaient de garder une certaine distance, comme le voulait Clémence. Pourtant, il fut convenu d'une chose : après le championnat, Olympe pourrait revenir au royaume d'Hyrule si elle le souhaitait. La châtaine s'entraînait durement avec Elzier, parfois plusieurs heures par jour. Elle se qualifia pour la compétition ! Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne remporterait pas la première place. Mais Olympe voulait au moins être bien classée ! Et puis Link viendrait la voir, alors elle se devait de lui montrer tout ce dont elle était capable.

\- ILS ARRIVENT !! s'emporta le présentateur, accompagné des acclamations des spectateurs.

Le cœur de Link bondit dans sa poitrine et ses mains se crispèrent. Il regarda sur sa gauche, là où devaient arriver les elvëschs. Les cris s'intensifièrent encore plus quand les premiers concurrents arrivèrent dans l'arène. Le chevalier commençait à suffoquer. D'aussi loin, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si l'une des créatures était Elzier. L'elvësch en tête était reconnaissable à sa patte noire : Elkros, la monture de Jean le preux.

\- Comme toujours, le voilà qui mène la danse ! s'exclama Norbert, admiratif.

La créature passa si brutalement devant eux qu'une puissante bourrasque vint les heurter de plein fouet, soulevant les cheveux des spectateurs. Trois autres elvëschs arrivèrent à leur tour et Link crut que le temps ralentit exprès pour lui permettre de voir Olympe, dont le sourire radieux témoignait de son immense joie. Sur le moment, il en resta sans voix et totalement captivé. C'était exactement cette partie d'Olympe qu'il aimait voir par-dessus tout.

\- Tu vois ça, Link ?! Elle est quatrième ! Sacré Elzier !

Norbert s'esclaffa, absolument enjoué. Les cavaliers firent le tour de l'arène puis virèrent pour se diriger vers son centre, lieu où montaient une dizaine de cerceaux à la verticale. La phase la plus fatigante pour les elvëschs allaient commencer. Olympe cala correctement ses pieds dans les étriers et se colla au tout petit dossier de la selle.

\- Allez Elzier ! C'est le moment de leur montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre !! s'écria-t-elle à une cinquantaine de mètres du premier cerceau.

\- _Ils vont chialer leur vie, tu vas voir._

La châtaine ne put s'empêcher de rire juste avant qu'il donne un puissant battement d'aile qu'il les propulse vers le ciel. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux barres argentées devant elle tandis qu'Elzier se donnait de grandes impulsions en ahanant. Il allait subir ce dur effort durant près de trois cents mètres. Link les suivait attentivement du regard. Elzier dépassa l'un de ses adversaires : la fin de sa croissance lui avait permis de développer intégralement sa musculature. Personne ne pouvait douter de sa puissance.

\- Par les déesses, ils ont dépassé Flora !

Au comble de l'anxiété, Link bondit du banc et ne cessa de se tripoter les mains, le visage pâle. Derrière lui, un groupe de spectateurs lui hurla de s'asseoir car il leur gâchait la vue. Quant à Olympe, l'espoir et la fierté lui gonflaient la poitrine : Elkros était là, juste devant eux ! L'ascension s'avérait être son seul point faible.

\- Vas-y, Elzier !! hurla son amie en apercevant le bâton argenté.

\- _J'vais le fumer sur l'ascension, tu vas voir !_

Il battit des ailes avec encore plus de force, le souffle rauque et sifflant. La foule s'égosillait face à cette jeune concurrente qui osait défier Jean, le plus grand cavalier de tous les temps. Pour le dépasser, Elzier se mit dos à lui et commença rapidement à le rattraper jusqu'à être au même niveau. Le présentateur, au paroxysme de l'extase, s'époumona en l'annonçant. Le bâton n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres, autrement dit qu'à quelques secondes d'eux. Les deux cavaliers allaient arriver en même temps, tout se jouerait entre eux. Pour cela, Olympe sortirait le grand jeu. Après son périple aux côtés de Link, elle avait pu apprendre de ses techniques et se les approprier pour un tel moment.

\- _Olympe, t'es prête ?!_

Elle se contenta seulement de sourire avant de positionner ses pieds sur le dossier à la place de ses hanches. Plus que quelques mètres... Olympe fléchit les jambes puis se servit de leur vitesse initiale pour se donner une impulsion supplémentaire, doublant définitivement Jean.

\- Que...! s'exclama celui-ci avant de la voir attraper le bâton, à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du dernier cerceau.

Elkros passa alors devant la jeune femme lorsqu'elle commença à sombrer dans le vide. Ne tombant pas entre les cerceaux, elle ne risquait pas de percuter les autres concurrents.

\- Olympe !! l'appela Link, affolé de la voir chuter à cette hauteur.

\- Calme-toi, mon garçon ! rit Norbert en lui prenant le bras. Contente-toi de regarder.

Certes, elle tombait, mais elle possédait le bâton ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Tous allaient se lancer à sa poursuite, maintenant... Un rugissement résonna entre les murs de l'arène et Elzier plongea dans sa direction, les ailes repliées. Comme à l'entraînement, Olympe finit par s'accrocher à la selle qu'il lui présentait puis elle se remit dessus, sous les acclamations de tous les spectateurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un tour de l'arène puis à passer la ligne d'arrivée.

\- Courage, Elzier ! lui lança-t-elle en lui tapotant l'omoplate. Je sais que tu es crevé, mais nous y sommes presque.

La créature lui répondit par un simple grognement qui traduisait sa fatigue. La vitesse acquise grâce à son plongeon lui permit de ne pas se faire rattraper immédiatement. Seulement, puisqu'ils étaient encore novices, ils ne virent par Elkros passer sous Elzier puis tourner autour jusqu'à ce que son cavalier soit au-dessus d'Olympe, la tête en bas.

\- Bien joué mademoiselle. la complimenta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil après lui avoir volé l'objet. Mais ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui !

Elkros donna de puissants coups d'ailes qui semèrent Elzier. Il fallait s'y attendre... Un autre elvësch les doubla quelques dizaines de mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée. Sous la brusque baisse du stress, Link crut qu'il allait perdre bêtement connaissance mais l'oncle de son amante réussit à le maintenir conscient. Olympe était troisième... Lui-même n'en revenait pas. Et puis elle avait bondi du dos d'Elzier pour attraper le bâton, exactement comme le Héros quand il était à cheval. Norbert le prit par l'épaule pour le tirer des tribunes.

\- Dépêche-toi, Link ! Si tu veux avoir les meilleures places pour la remise des récompenses, il faut descendre maintenant !

En effet, de nombreuses personnes commençaient déjà à descendre en direction de l'arène pour y assister. Seulement, les spectateurs étaient tellement nombreux que les places restaient restreintes. Tous deux coururent sur la pelouse en direction de l'immense estrade. Des centaines de personnes se trouvaient déjà devant. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent vers le ciel quand Jean et sa monture se présentèrent, l'air fier et rayonnant de bonheur. Ici, c'était d'abord le grand vainqueur qui montait en premier. L'organisateur de la course lui remit en main propre le grand trophée d'or, tant convoité par les coureurs. Le deuxième de la course monta ensuite et reçut son prix en argent. Link n'entendait même plus présentateur à cause du bruit assourdissant produit par les spectateurs. Toutefois, il vit parfaitement Olympe arriver avec Elzier, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle salua tout le monde et reçut à son tour sa récompense.

\- _Eh Link, t'es où ?!_ s'écria Elzier par pensées.

\- Perdu dans la foule. répondit le blond, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- _Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. T'es plutôt perdu dans la contemplation d'Olympe._

Le chevalier sentit ses joues chauffer et il détourna le regard, embarrassé.

\- _D'ailleurs, elle te dit de l'attendre à l'orée de la forêt près du pont, à seize heures pétantes. Pour le moment, elle doit remplir quelques formalités avec l'organisateur. J'imagine que ça va prendre du temps._

\- Je te remercie. Dis-lui que je la félicite.

La créature ricana.

\- _Et qu'elle t'a subjugué ?_

\- Non, je lui dirai moi-même.

Link esquissa un sourire ravi face à la victoire de son amante ; il était vraiment fier d'elle. Le blond tourna les talons car il commençait à étouffer à cause de la foule. Norbert voulut rester encore un peu. Le jeune homme allait devoir attendre une bonne heure avant de pouvoir revoir Olympe. Il décida donc de faire une balade en ville. Depuis la mort des dix dirigeants, un vent de prospérité régnait au sein même du pays, la liberté dont jouissaient ses habitants permettait aux individus d'avoir leur propre avis sur la politique et l'état. Astrid, épaulée par une femme et un homme plus âgé, dirigeait avec droiture ses terres. Tout le monde semblait content de ce qu'elle accomplissait.

Quand l'heure fut venue, Link se rendit sur le lieu du rendez-vous en affichant un air serein. L'automne avait jauni les feuilles des arbres, la nature prit de chaleureuses couleurs et offrit un cadre majestueux. Le jeune homme monta sur le petit pont en bois au-dessus de la rivière qui s'écoulait à la bordure de la forêt. Cet environnement paisible lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa l'eau pour s'occuper l'esprit. Link allait enfin pouvoir vivre de nouveau avec son amante. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? Bien trop longtemps...

\- Link ! l'appela cette voix qu'il chérissait tant.

Quelques palpitations se firent ressentir dans sa poitrine et il tourna prestement la tête vers elle, pris de court. Le Héros ne s'attendait pas à la voir si tôt... Olympe courut pour le rejoindre puis s'arrêta près de lui, radieuse. Elle portait des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'elle avait lors de son voyage avec lui.

\- Félicitations pour la course. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives troisième. la gratifia-t-il d'un doux sourire.

\- J'aime te surprendre. répliqua-t-elle, le regard plein de malice.

Link lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien pour marquer un profond contact. L'impatience qu'avait tant refoulé Olympe depuis tous ces mois la fit tressaillir, de discrètes rougeurs apparurent sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se rapprocher. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la première depuis plus d'un an, depuis la défaite de Ganon. Les doigts d'Olympe exercèrent une plus forte pression sur la main du jeune homme : c'était étrange, la sensation paraissait différente des autres fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait l'impression de mieux le ressentir, et cela la fit frémir. Une délicate chaleur les enveloppa et les fit soupirer d'aise. Link entreprit de la pousser doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre la rambarde. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle mit les siennes sur ses épaules : ainsi, ils approfondirent leur fiévreux baiser et purent y transmettre tous leurs sentiments. Malheureusement pour eux, le Héros ne pouvait pas marquer Olympe de nouveau. Malgré cela, elle savait très bien que Link imaginait le motif sur sa peau. Tous deux finirent par s'écarter bien qu'ils voulaient prolonger le baiser. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre pour profiter de ce beau moment.

\- Olympe, je crois qu'il est temps que je te le dise.

Il la dévisagea un court instant.

\- Je t'aime. susurra Link sans la quitter des yeux. Je pense qu'après autant de temps, ces mots sont lourds de significations.

La jeune femme esquissa un fin sourire avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Je crois que tu me l'as bien assez prouvé, Link...

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre fortement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

Une main passa dans sa chevelure châtaine pour venir la câliner avec douceur. Le cœur de Link s'était brusquement emballé. Ces mots de sa part... il les attendait depuis si longtemps. Ils lui donnèrent d'autant plus de courage pour ce qu'il comptait faire à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme déglutit puis attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche.

\- Olympe, accepterais-tu de devenir ma fiancée, et ma femme par la suite ?

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur ratait un battement dans sa poitrine. Stupéfaite par cette demande inattendue, elle eut un mouvement de recul, le souffle coupé et les joues fortement rougies, comme celles de Link.

\- Main... Maintenant ? bredouilla-t-elle, déboussolée.

Son air perdu dérouta tout autant le jeune homme qui crut avoir mal fait.

\- Je... émit-il, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt ? Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais encore atten...

Olympe l'attrapa par le col avant de le tirer soudainement vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres et le faire taire afin qu'il ne dise pas de bêtises. L'hylien sursauta mais finit par esquisser un sourire en l'entourant de ses bras. Quelle réponse digne de sa part... Mais il voulait aussi l'entendre. Link la repoussa doucement et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, le visage sérieux. La joie de la jeune femme était si vive qu'elle eut bien du mal à trouver les mots. C'était comme dans un rêve. Pourtant, elle vivait bien la réalité.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, Link. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, la question ne se pose même pas... souffla-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.

Il imita une sorte de moue.

\- Je voulais officialiser. Surtout qu'Elzier m'a parlé d'un certain mariage dont tu rêvais à mes côtés.

Olympe blêmit avant de bégayer des mots incompréhensibles, prise sur le fait. Elle tourna soudainement le dos à son compagnon et préféra faire face à la rivière.

\- Il va m'entendre, celui-là. marmonna-t-elle, furieuse contre son ami.

Le Héros vint lui chatouiller le bout de l'oreille pour la taquiner et la rassurer.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. lui dit-il avec sincérité. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous irons nous marier au temple.

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, gêné.

\- Et puis, je dois avouer que ça ne me déplairait pas. Olympe, tu veux bien te tourner vers moi ?

La jeune femme hésita un instant, les sourcils froncés par la nervosité, puis elle se décida à lui refaire face. Link lui prit subtilement la main avant de passer bracelet d'or blanc où une pierre de topaze bleu ciel fut placée. Elle comprit de suite sa signification, car la couleur du joyau correspondait à celle des yeux de son amant. Elle qui s'attendait à une bague, la voilà d'autant plus émue et ravie d'avoir été surprise.

\- Je savais qu'il t'irait très bien. se vanta presque Link en l'observant avec un doux sourire.

\- Il est magnifique, je te remercie... murmura-t-elle, en proie à un profond trouble. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour. À moins que...

Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle resta pensive en cherchant un quelconque moyen de marquer leurs fiançailles. Link ne portait pas de bijou, excepté ses boucles d'oreille auxquelles il tenait bien trop pour oser les changer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. lui assura-t-il calmement.

Olympe parut outrée.

\- Comment ?! Si, il faut marquer ce grand jour ! Au moins laisser une trace !

\- Je crois que ma mémoire suffira amplement. Mais puisque tu y tiens tant...

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé et pétillant où elle décela de la gourmandise.

\- Il y a un gâteau dont on m'a beaucoup vanté les exquises saveurs, au château. C'est le Pastis, avec sa pâte feuilletée.

Le visage de son amante se décomposa. Il blaguait... non ?

\- Link, ce gâteau est un vrai casse-tête... Bon, puisque ça semble pouvoir ravir tes papilles...

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se tint bien droite, montrant un air assuré.

\- Je vais te préparer ça dès que je peux.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Ce soir, si tu ve... Ce soir ?! répéta-t-elle, hébétée. Mais... Les domestiques ne me laisseront jamais la cuisine !

\- Qui t'a dit que tu ferais ça ici ? Dois-je te rappeler que ta maison se trouve à Elmith, maintenant ?

Olympe en resta bouche bée. Il voulait qu'elle rentre le jour même chez lui ? Mais... Elle devait préparer toutes ses affaires, dire au revoir à sa famille ! Link la rassura en lui disant de prendre tout le temps nécessaire, du moment où ils ne rentraient pas à minuit... Olympe courut rejoindre sa mère pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle et pour la saluer avant son départ. En apprenant leurs fiançailles, Clémence faillit perdre connaissance mais Ysoir, une domestique, lui permit de rester consciente en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Le bonheur de cette mère était si vif qu'il avait pris l'ascendant sur toutes ses émotions. La nouvelle circula bien vite au sein de la famille et tous se réjouissaient déjà d'une telle alliance entre deux pays, marquant d'autant plus leur passivité l'un envers l'autre. En définitive, de belles années à venir.

oOo

Assise sur la pelouse, au milieu du jardin, Olympe lisait le courrier qu'elle venait de recevoir. Par moments, on pouvait l'entendre rire, d'autres fois elle restait sérieuse et très concentrée sur les lignes qu'elle analysait. Link rentra enfin du château, un peu fatigué par cette journée. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'ils étaient fiancés, maintenant. Le printemps avait ramené un vent de renouveau sur tout le royaume d'Hyrule, la nature redevenait verte et dévoilait de très belles fleurs. Bientôt, Olympe aurait vingt ans. Le chevalier vint prendre place à côté d'elle et essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est une lettre de ma soeur. lui apprit-elle en finissant de la lire. Elle me racontait divers faits, plutôt amusants je dois dire. Même si le reste du contenu portait sur la santé de ma mère et sur la disparition inquiétante d'un détenu dangereux. Un partisan des anciens dirigeants.

\- Ils ont besoin d'aide ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Astrid a la situation en main. Ce n'est pas le premier cas... Ils finissent toujours par être retrouvés.

\- Qu'il essaie de venir ici et il aura affaire à mon épée.

Olympe posa son regard sur lui, l'air sérieux.

\- Link, Excalibur est précieusement gardée dans le château.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être bien, mais elle n'a jamais été ma seule arme. Tu oublies certainement toutes les armes des Prodiges, dans la maison.

\- Sans parler de toutes celles que tu as stocké dans l'abri, derrière... Elles doivent prendre la poussière depuis le temps.

Faussement vexé, il fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, ce qui fit rire sa compagne. Elle vint finalement se blottir contre lui, entre ses jambes repliées et dos à son torse. Pourtant, bien que l'atmosphère demeurât sereine et douce, un fin voile de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Olympe.

\- Link, la dernière fois que j'ai pu discuter avec la princesse Zelda, elle m'a expliquée cette histoire avec la Triforce, ainsi que vos réincarnations au fil des millénaires.

Le Héros posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux pour profiter des chauds rayons du soleil.

\- Tu penses que nous nous reverrons dans l'une de tes prochaines réincarnations ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Link la serra contre lui.

\- Je crains que ce soit impossible. Seuls les esprits du Héros, de la Princesse et du Fléau s'éveilleront de nouveau. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Olympe. Le précédent Héros n'était pas moi, et je ne serai pas le prochain non plus. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Elle hocha la tête et émit un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être était-ce une question stupide, mais sa réponse la rassura sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi.

\- Et si nous allions un peu nous promener ? lui proposa son amant dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte.

\- Si tu veux ! Après tout, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ce sera la plus belle heure de la journée !

Le jeune couple se leva, main dans la main, et partit en direction de la sortie Est du village. Ils se rendirent au bord d'un ruisseau qui venait se jeter bien plus bas, dans l'océan. À cette heure-ci, personne ne venait s'y promener. En traversant Elmith, les habitants les saluèrent chaleureusement. Le retour d'Olympe avait choqué plus d'une personne, il fallut tout expliquer en détails et leur laisser le temps d'accepter ce miracle.

Les deux amants arpentaient le chemin silencieusement et prenaient le temps d'écouter les divers sons que leur offrait la nature. Ils appréciaient tout particulièrement ces doux moments passés ensemble puisque Link s'absentait pendant de longues heures chaque jour. Sa compagne espérait qu'un nouveau maître soit trouvé pour l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers. Mais parfois, elle trouvait ce souhait bien trop égoïste et elle s'excusait auprès des déesses.

Olympe restait immobile, craignant qu'un simple mouvement fasse cesser la douceur de cet instant, au bord du ruisseau. Tous deux s'étaient assis à côté du cours d'eau. Ce fut Link qui osa bouger en premier pour lentement effleurer la main de sa fiancée. Elle le contempla alors avec admiration et tendresse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'observes ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin. Le paysage n'est-il pas assez à ton goût ?

\- Tu sais bien que si. répliqua Olympe, tout simplement heureuse. Mais j'aime tout autant me perdre dans tes yeux.

Son compliment lui réchauffa le cœur et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Il la taquina alors :

\- Je vois que c'est ton point faible.

Avec retenue, il décala le tissu qui cachait l'épaule de son amante avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Il y déposa un prude baiser pendant qu'ils commençaient à s'allonger. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'unirent pour la deuxième fois de leur vie.

o0o

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Pas trop stressée ? demanda Astrid, debout derrière sa sœur.

Sa jumelle émit un faible soupir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Si, je crois que je vais m'évanouir... souffla Olympe, blême. Par les déesses, est-ce que toutes les femmes ont vécu ça, avant moi ?

Le rire d'Astrid lui permit au moins de se détendre un peu, en ce grand jour de fête. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, à Panahpolis, Olympe se jeta un dernier regard. Sa coiffure mettait en valeur l'ondulation de ses cheveux où avait été accroché un bijou argenté pour les sublimer. Ses épaules dénudées valorisaient sa jolie robe blanche. C'était comme un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait. Même la future mariée avait du mal à y croire.

\- Et dire qu'il y a dix ans, tu ne cessais de me répéter la même chose : " Astrid, je veux un mariage digne d'une princesse" gnagnagna. Tu étais d'une naïveté déconcertante.

La soldate croisa les bras en se moquant ouvertement de sa sœur qui en riait aussi.

\- Comme le temps passe vite. Peut-être que je devrais penser à me trouver quelqu'un, en fin de compte.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'une personne de haut rang te plaisait ?

Olympe se tourna vers sa jumelle, le regard interrogateur. La dirigeante croisa les bras en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Je crois bien que sa classe sociale me soit inaccessible. déclara Astrid sérieusement. De plus, je ne crois pas que les... mentalités de notre époque me permettent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sa jumelle voulut lui demander le nom de cette personne, mais Clémence entra dans la chambre de sa fille et fondit en larmes tant elle fut émue de la voir ainsi vêtue. Les trois femmes vinrent se serrer fortement dans leurs bras, touchées par ce moment de vives émotions.

\- Je suis heureuse que ce mariage se passe ainsi, Olympe. lui avoua sa mère, la voix cassée. Quand... Quand j'ai été contrainte d'assister à celui avec Lancelin, j'étais terriblement furieuse contre ton père, mais aussi contre moi-même. Je sens que vous avez un avenir prometteur, tous les deux.

\- Moi, je sens surtout que je vais devenir tante d'ici quelques années. rit Astrid alors que sa jumelle rougissait rapidement.

Olympe la repoussa, morte de gêne. Malgré son amusement, Clémence sermonna gentiment la cadette puis refit face à son aînée.

\- Tu sais ce qui te rend aussi belle, ma fille ?

La future mariée releva légèrement la tête vers elle en lui signifiant que non, d'un simple geste.

\- La détermination dont tu as fait preuve pour en arriver là. affirma la brune avec sérénité.

Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent de larmes. Olympe les essuya délicatement puis remercia grandement sa mère ainsi que sa sœur pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour elle. Finalement, toutes quittèrent la demeure et rejoignirent Elzier. Comme le voulait l'une des coutumes appréciées, la mariée devait se rendre au temple de la déesse sur le dos de l'elvësch d'un des deux fiancés. Quand son ami la vit arriver, il se mit à éternuer étrangement.

\- _Eh bien !_ s'exclama-t-il, admiratif. _Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais été jaloux de ton cher Link._

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Profites-en, car c'est le seul jour où tu me verras ainsi.

Elzier ricana.

\- _Bah Link aussi. Tout le monde, en fait !_

Sa cavalière leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis releva les pans de sa robe pour parvenir à monter jusqu'à la selle. Sa mère prit place derrière elle tandis qu'Astrid rejoignait Eldry, elle aussi présente. Les deux créatures prirent leur envol et partirent en direction du temple de Maurdrid.

Link attendait sur la placette aux côtés de Norbert et des invités. L'hylien portait un ensemble clair ainis que de nouvelles bottes, remplaçant les anciennes. Il était très nerveux et ne cessait de tourner en rond, complètement déboussolé. Son rythme cardiaque, incroyablement rapide, lui apportait une certaine gêne pour respirer. L'heure allait bientôt sonner. Deux ombres obscurcirent quelques secondes l'espace et deux elvëschs se posèrent avec majestuosité. Quand le jeune homme vit Olympe en descendre, sons cœur rata un battement et il en resta pétrifié. Sa future femme était là, plus éblouissante que jamais. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux et s'approcha de lui. Le ciel était dégagé, la température agréable...

La cérémonie se déroula merveilleusement bien. Zelda, elle aussi invitée, s'était assise à côté d'Astrid, au premier rang. Quand la nouvelle prêtresse du temple donna les anneaux au jeune couple, l'ambiance s'alourdit tant les émotions véhiculées étaient fortes. Olympe fut la première à passer la bague au doigt du Héros. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire qu'il lui rendit par la suite, en lui passant son anneau. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une certaine retenue et les acclamations joyeuses fusèrent dans tout le temple et résonnèrent entre ses murs, accompagnées par les musiciens présents.

o0o

Au fond de son jardin, à Elmith, Olympe se tenait calmement face à la chaîne de Bonooru. La brise qui venait soulever ses cheveux la rafraîchissait et lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être. Il était encore tôt, l'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon et le village demeurait toujours silencieux. La jeune femme avait tout simplement décidé de se lever plus tôt pour pouvoir la contempler. Depuis quelques temps déjà, la fatigue physique commençait à prendre le dessus sans qu'elle n'arrive véritablement à se reposer. Malgré elle, ses journées étaient très mouvementées... Olympe entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir puis des pas approcher avant que deux mains se posent sur son ventre.

\- Il t'a réveillée ? lui demanda Link, inquiet.

Olympe esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, j'avais juste besoin de sortir. le rassura-t-elle. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas. Torink m'a dit qu'il me restait un bon mois.

Sous ses doigts, le blond sentit quelques mouvements qui gonflèrent sa poitrine de joie. Sa femme devait en être à son huitième mois de grossesse. À vingt-cinq ans tous les deux, ils assumaient d'être parents. Après tout, l'espérance de vie n'atteignait pas des âges astronomiques... Même si certains peuples, comme les sheikahs ou les zoras, pouvaient vivre bien plus de cent ans.

\- Tu aurais dû rester couché. lui dit-elle alors. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas sorti du sommeil.

\- Eh bien, justement, si... J'ai juste paniqué parce que je pensais que c'était le grand moment.

Link se décala en passant une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé de s'être affolé aussi facilement. La jeune femme vint se coller contre son épaule en riant avec légèreté et ferma quelques instants les yeux, juste avant qu'une petite boule blonde vint faire son apparition.

\- BOUH !! cria l'enfant en en sautant sur le dos de Link.

Le Héros émit un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés par cette inattendue arrivée. Face à son expression, Olympe éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre d'une main.

\- Par les déesses, Artoria ! s'exclama l'hylien avant d'attraper l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. On peut savoir ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ?!

La fillette de quatre ans fit la moue.

\- Je vous ai entendus vous lever, maman et toi... bredouilla-t-elle, honteuse.

Le jeune couple fut attendri et ne tarda pas à la réconforter. Artoria était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme son père. D'après sa grand-mère, elle aurait le même visage qu'Olympe au même âge. L'enfant était déjà très énergique et ne manquait jamais l'occasion de courir ou sauter partout. Toutes les histoires racontées par ses parents avaient éveillé chez elle une véritable passion pour les chevaliers et le combat, au plus grand "désespoir" de sa mère. En effet, si Artoria commençait à se passionner pour les armes, elle était vouée à devenir comme son père et sa tante.

\- J'avais presque oublié qu'elle entendait aussi bien que toi. maugréa Link en venant chatouiller sa fille.

\- Quel dommage, notre deuxième enfant risque d'être pareil.

Olympe lui fit les yeux doux, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire à son compagnon.

\- C'est moi votre enfant ! se défendit la petite blonde en pointant le ventre de sa mère.

Tous les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel puis la petite famille se dirigea vers la maison qui avait été agrandie d'une pièce supplémentaire.

\- Papa, je veux faire du cheval, aujourd'hui !

\- Demande à ta mère. répliqua aussitôt Link, l'air impassible.

Olympe, offusquée, vit rouge et réprimanda son mari en lui donnant une faible tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu te crois malin, hein ! Essaie d'être enceinte une journée avec un ventre pareil et on en reparlera !

\- Maman, j'veux monter sur Elzier !

\- Par Maurdrid, mais que quelqu'un calme cette enfant ou je vais devenir folle... Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi énergique à une heure pareille !

Link posa sa fille sur une chaise et se prit le menton pour réfléchir, intriguant la jeune femme qui lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'étant enfant, tu étais bien trop active ? Ah si, tu avais dit ça quand nous nous rendions à la Cité Gerudo, il y a sept ans.

Olympe tapa fortement du pied, les bras croisés, et foudroya son amant du regard.

\- Elzier. dit-elle fermement.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Je crois que Link ira au château à pieds, aujourd'hui. Dévore Jack s'il essaie de partir avec lui.

L'elvësch ricana, l'idée lui plaisait bien. Le blond la regardait, choqué qu'elle puisse s'en prendre ainsi à son cheval.

\- _Quand tu veux, Olympe. Je n'ai jamais goûté à la viande de cheval, mais on m'en a maintes fois vanté les mérites._

\- Si vous touchez à un poil de Jack...

Artoria vint lui tirer son habit, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Papa, pourquoi maman te demande de dévorer Jack ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, elle parlait à Elzier ! la corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas l'entendre... Ah ! Mais il faut que je mange avant de partir !

Link attrapa son petit-déjeuner et mangea rapidement avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front et son épouse sur la bouche. La petite blonde voulut partir avec lui mais il refusa, comme d'habitude. Elle irait au château en temps voulu, quand elle serait plus grande. Artoria le bouda mais finit par courir derrière lui, dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole sur Elzier. Olympe la rejoignit et s'inclina pour la prendre doucement par les épaules.

\- Dis, tu penses que je deviendrai comme papa ? lui demanda la fillette en attrapant les pans de sa tunique.

La châtaine haussa les épaules. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Mais bon, Link restait une personne unique en son genre, personne ne pourrait un jour l'égaler. Pas même sa fille.

\- Attendons de voir ce que nous réserve l'avenir, ma chérie.

o0o

Dans la cour du château, deux adversaires s'entraînaient au combat à l'épée de bois et y mettaient toutes leurs forces. Bien que l'un avait largement l'ascendant, l'autre se défendait vaillamment en utilisant toutes les techniques acquises. L'un des deux adversaires était une jeune fille de seize ans aux blonds cheveux attachés en un chignon soigneusement tressé. Elle portait l'uniforme des apprentis chevaliers et n'hésitait pas à pousser quelques exclamations qui accompagnaient ses attaques. Son adversaire, bien plus fort, ne lui faisait aucun cadeau et ne la ménageait pas dans le but de la pousser jusqu'à ses limites. À l'aide de son bouclier, Artoria para un puissant coup et dérapa sur le sol terreux en serrant les dents. Elle fit tourner son épée puis attaqua en revers, pensant surprendre son adversaire. Seulement, celui-ci effectua un bond en arrière pour l'esquiver et l'air se densifia brusquement, immobilisant la jeune fille dont les pupilles se rétractaient.

Elle vit l'autre combattant fondre sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre qui le projeta à terre. Artoria étouffa une plainte en heurtant la terre puis elle voulut se relever aussitôt. Quand elle sentit une pression au niveau de son cou, elle fronça les sourcils, sur ses coudes.

\- J'en ai assez de ta technique, c'est de la triche papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

Link préféra lui rire au nez et il retira son arme de bois avant de la jeter au sol. Le Héros tendit une main à sa fille mais celle-ci la repoussa d'un geste vif avant de se remettre debout, poussiéreuse.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu, si ?

\- Si peu ?!

Ces mots rappelèrent une vieille situation qu'il avait vécu.

\- Tu utilises toujours ton don pour m'humilier !

\- Non, c'était la seule solution que j'ai eu pour remporter la victoire. se défendit-il en l'observant s'épousseter. Artoria, si je n'avais pas ralenti le temps, tu m'aurais probablement touché lors de l'enchaînement de tes attaques, et j'aurais perdu.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- T'es un mauvais perdant, alors.

\- Parle pour toi. murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Sa mauvaise foi lui donnait envie de rire mais il ne voulait pas encore plus vexer sa fille qui avait tout entendu.

\- Eh ! émit-elle en venant sauter son dos et lui frapper la tête. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir, ce don ! Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas reçu, hein ?!

Link reprit alors son sérieux et passa ses mains sous les jambes de la blonde pour lui permettre de rester sur son dos, et la porter comme quand elle était petite. Peut-être était-il temps qui la lui montrer ? Il fallait qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de naître avec. lui répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers de lourdes portes.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?! Allez, repose-moi maintenant !

Il s'exécuta. Une fois dans le couloir, le Prodige se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire déterminé.

\- Fais-moi confiance, tu ne regretteras pas de me suivre.

Sa fille grommela et croisa les bras en lui emboîtant le pas. Étant l'enfant du Héros, beaucoup de personnes la regardaient avec admiration et respect. Pourtant, les apprentis de son âge se plaignaient tout le temps qu'elle soit privilégiée par les maîtres lors des entraînements, notamment par son père les rares fois où il venait au château pour donner ses précieux conseils. Link avait formé une génération de chevaliers, qui enseignaient maintenant à leur tour. Il conduisit sa fille dans une partie du château que seuls certains privilégiés pouvaient y avoir accès. Le chevalier arriva alors devant une grande porte, gardée par deux soldats, où les armoiries royales furent gravées et il s'y arrêta. Artoria demeurait silencieuse et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces murs. Link poussa l'un des battants et se décala pour permettre à la jeune fille de voir une magnifique épée, plantée sur un piédestal. Elle était au centre de la Triforce sculptée à même le sol et formant un bas-relief. Confrontée à son aura divine, les yeux d'Artoria se mirent à pétiller d'admiration et son cœur s'emballa.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher mon don. dit Link en se dirigeant vers la Lame Purificatrice. Il m'a certainement été offert par les déesses pour que je puisse exploiter les capacités de l'Excalibur. Je pense que c'est mieux si tu n'en as pas hérité. Si jamais l'un de mes descendants devait s'en servir à mauvais escient... Je n'ose pas imaginer. Artoria, crois-moi, tu es vraiment douée pour ton âge. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce don.

La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à l'arme légendaire qu'elle effleura. À son contact, l'épée réagit et émit une faible vibration qui la fit sursauter.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir la tirer de ce piédestal. lui apprit le Héros en se plaçant devant l'arme. Dans une vingtaine d'années, j'irai la replacer au pied de l'arbre Mojo, son véritable gardien.

\- Est-ce que... tu peux la retirer ?

Son envie de la voir entre les mains de son père fut si vive qu'elle se surprit elle-même. Artoria enviait sa mère d'avoir eu la chance de le voir manier une telle épée. Link hocha la tête puis attrapa la fusée avant de tirer à la verticale. Lentement, la lame se délogea et sortit de la pierre. Une lumière éblouissante aveugla la blonde quand l'Épée de Légende fut intégralement retirée. Le Héros la plaça alors devant lui, pointée vers le plafond, et il perçut les vieilles sensations qui affluaient et le rendaient nostalgique. Si Zelda apprenait qu'il avait touché Excalibur, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

\- Quelle arme magnifique... Je peux la porter ?

\- Surtout pas. trancha aussitôt son père en la remettant dans le piédestal. Si tu venais à la toucher alors qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans son fourreau ni dans le piédestal, tu risquerais d'y laisser la vie. Seul le Héros est en mesure de la manier.

\- À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu as pris la grosse tête.

Il haussa les sourcils puis passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

\- Respecte un peu ton père.

Artoria ricana.

\- Après t'avoir vu travesti en femme, j'ai bien du mal.

Link se figea, stupéfait.

\- O... Olympe t'a montrée la photo ?

\- Bien sûr, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Maman m'a montrée tellement de photos à ton sujet !

Le visage de l'hylien se décomposa. Non... Olympe n'avait pas osé, si ? Décidément, elle n'en ratait jamais une... Link soupira en poussant sa fille en dehors de la salle.

\- Allez, rentrons à la maison. Notre combat m'a ouvert l'appétit ! annonça-t-il gaiement.

\- Si tu le dis...

o0o

Artoria arpentait tranquillement la forêt de Panahpolis, accompagnée par son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Leurs parents lui avaient laissé leur garde car ils avaient un entretien important avec Astrid. Le garçon, nommé Celian, avait douze ans et se passionnait pour la technologie archéonique ainsi que la musique. Il avait hérité des cheveux de son père et des yeux de sa mère. Quant à la benjamine, c'était le contraire. Elly avait tout juste neuf ans et préférait rester avec sa mère ou les autres enfants d'Elmith. L'apprentie chevalier marchait fièrement entre les arbres : Link lui avait légué l'épée royale dont il s'était servi lors de sa quête à travers Hyrule. Un merveilleux cadeau pour sa fille.

\- Artoria, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici ? On aurait pu rester chez tante Astrid... se plaignit Celian, aux pieds douloureux.

\- Moi, j'aime bien la forêt.

\- On t'a pas sonnée, Elly ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Si t'avais pas proposé de sortir, on en serait pas là !

L'aînée lui fit brusquement face et l'écarta de leur petite sœur, le regard dur. Quant à la petite châtaine, elle vint se réfugier derrière Artoria.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à elle. répliqua la blonde avec gravité. Si maman apprenait que tu lui avais parlé sur ce ton, elle t'aurait sévèrement réprimandé.

\- Pardon... souffla le garçon, honteux. Désolé, Elly. J'ai tellement mal aux pieds que je n'ai pas réfléchi à mes propos.

L'aînée hocha la tête, satisfaite. En tant que frère et sœurs, ils se devaient de bien se parler et de rester soudés. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas les enfants de n'importe qui ! La fratrie se devait de ne pas ternir le nom de leurs parents. Les oreilles de Celian tressaillirent en percevant un son intriguant.

\- Eh, vous avez entendu ? chuchota-t-il, méfiant.

Le trio s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Pourtant, rien ne leur parvint.

\- Tu as dû rêver ? hypothésa la benjamine d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, peut-être...

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, un faible cri retentit entre les arbres et les paralysèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Non, leur frère n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un lançait probablement des appels à l'aide. Pourtant, cela ressemblait plus à des plaintes. Artoria fit signe de rester silencieux puis elle courut discrètement vers la source du bruit, suivie de près par Celian et Elly. La blonde aperçut alors deux hommes et une femme en train de frapper quelque chose, au sol. Ce qui heurta les trois enfants, ce fut d'abord la rondeur de leurs oreilles, particularité absolument nouvelle pour eux. Ces gens étaient des étrangers. Avaient-ils besoin d'aide ? Une étrange plainte vint les contredire, appartenant à une voix trop jeune pour être celle de ces étrangers. Le sang de la jeune apprentie n'eut le temps de faire un tour qu'elle accourut en leur direction, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh, vous ! les interpela-t-elle, l'air grave. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres d'eux, elle discerna un adolescent ensanglanté sous leurs pieds. Non loin de là gisait une sorte de renard gris aux pattes ligotées. Elle ne put supporter de voir cette violence infligée à un animal aussi peu menaçant.

\- Dégage de là, gamine. lui ordonna la femme en ayant un mouvement de recul. Ce garçon est notre propriété.

\- Votre pro... Je ne peux accepter que l'on traite un être humain de la sorte ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Dans son dos, Celian et Elly restaient en retrait, cachés derrière un arbre. Le cadet avait déjà alerté son elvësch afin qu'Elzier soit mis au courant de la situation.

\- Ne... Ne vous occupez pas de moi... la pria l'adolescent aux cheveux ébènes et à la peau bien trop pâle.

Mais cela venait à l'encontre du code de la chevalerie. Artoria ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça... Mais avait-elle seulement la capacité de leur faire face ? Ils étaient armés, peut-être plus expérimentés qu'elle.

\- T'as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui lança un grand roux. Passe ton chemin.

Au vu des vêtements et de l'arc qui reposait à quelques mètres de là, le jeune brun devait être un chasseur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Artoria les foudroya du regard. Peut-être était-ce trop prétentieux de sa part, mais elle voulait se mesurer à eux pour aider celui qui était lâchement battu.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir sur notre territoire pour faire une telle chose. déclara-t-elle froidement. Si vous avez un quelconque différent à régler avec une personne ici, vous allez devoir vous adresser aux officiers de l'armée. Je vous somme donc de vous écarter de ce garçon.

Les trois compagnons se jetèrent un regard interrogateur puis l'un d'eux, un homme aux cheveux tout aussi brun, se mit à ricaner : il ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, les gars. leur dit-il en se postant devant leur première proie qui était tétanisée par la peur.

Artoria attrapa le fourreau de son épée puis le tira pour dégainer plus facilement, les yeux rivés sur ses adversaires. Plus loin, les deux enfants se crispèrent et se firent plus petits, terrorisés. Si leurs parents apprenaient ça, ils ne seraient pas contents du tout... Manon, la femme brune, dégaina sa rapière tandis que son compagnon, Cyrus, s'empara d'un long glaive. La jeune blonde se mit en position de combat et n'attendit même pas que ses ennemis se précipitent vers elle : Artoria fut la première à attaquer. Elle bondit sur Manon en abattant son épée, mais celle-ci fut aussitôt parée. L'apprentie dut esquiver un coup de son compagnon et faire quelques pas de recul. Sans bouclier, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix... Comment ferait-elle pour remporter le combat ? Jamais elle n'oserait les tuer. Encore moins devant des enfants...

Manon élança son bras armé dans sa direction et réussit à frôler le flanc de la blonde aux traits crispés. Artoria profita de son déséquilibre pour faire un tour sur elle-même ; ainsi, elle acquit une certaine vitesse et elle frappa la brune du plat de son épée. La femme en eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Sale petite... grogna son compagnon en sautant vers elle.

La blonde reçut un violent coup de pied et fut propulsée au sol en étouffant une plainte. Cyrus lui en asséna un autre, la faisant rouler au sol. Leur captif voulut se redresser brusquement, affolé.

\- Arrêtez ! les pria-t-il dans un cri. C'est moi que vous voul...

\- La ferme ! aboya l'homme qui le surveillait. Elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même.

Meurtrie, Artoria évita le prochain coup de pied et se releva rapidement, une main sur son épaule droite. L'autre femme n'était plus en mesure de se battre, visiblement. Cyrus se précipita vers elle en lâchant un grognement et abattit son glaive ; la jeune fille le contra à l'aide de son épée, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent et provoquèrent un crissement désagréable. Était-elle folle de se lancer dans un combat qui ne la concernait pas ? Son adversaire l'attaqua à de nombreuses reprises sans même lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. En combat rapproché, Artoria n'avait pas encore la force nécessaire pour lui faire face. Il restait donc une solution... Elle ne savait pas si cela pouvait marcher, mais au moins, du temps pourrait être gagné.

Artoria attendit que son adversaire lui bondisse dessus pour l'esquiver en rangeant son épée. Profitant de la stupéfaction générale, elle s'élança vers l'adolescent et donna un fort coup dans le bas-ventre du troisième homme qui s'écrasa au sol. Immédiatement, la blonde s'empara de l'arc basique du garçon ainsi que d'une flèche dans son carquois puis le brandit en direction de Cyrus, l'expression grave. Quand Manon essaya de se relever, la flèche fut pointée vers elle et la brune s'arrêta, les dents serrées.

\- Partez de là ou je tire sur le premier qui tente de remettre la main sur ce garçon. les menaça-t-elle en gardant le bras tendu.

L'apprentie tentait de le cacher mais elle se fatiguait rapidement à cause de la force nécessaire pour brandir l'arme. Cyrus leva les mains au ciel en guise d'abandon, imité par sa compagne de route.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, gamine. grogna la femme en se tenant le ventre.

Cyrus esquissa un sourire étrange qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer derrière elle, un frisson glacial la parcourut, mais il était trop tard.

\- Artoria ! s'écria Celian, paniqué, tandis que son aînée se retournait pour voir le troisième homme brandir son épée.

L'air se densifia tout à coup, figeant toutes les personnes présentes. Artoria comprit immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête qu'une flèche fendit l'espace et traversa le bras armé de son assaillant. Tout redevint alors normal et l'homme tomba à la renverse en hurlant de douleur. Une silhouette atterrit près de l'apprentie, sauta sur l'ennemi au sol puis l'immobilisa en posant un pied sur son torse avant qu'une épée ne soit posée sur sa gorge.

\- Papa... souffla Artoria, soulagée.

Link planta d'un coup son regard noir dans celui de Cyrus. Un regard effrayant qui en disait long. Les deux autres compagnons prirent peur en pensant le reconnaître. Après tout, l'histoire du Héros n'avait eu aucun mal à se répandre entre les nations. Un homme capable de ralentir le temps, ça ne courait pas les rues.

\- Quittez ces terres sur le champ. leur ordonna le Prodige, le visage sombre. Je ne me répèterai pas.

Les trois étrangers hochèrent vivement la tête puis s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leur reste. Link soupira puis replaça l'arme dans son fourreau avant de s'assurer que sa fille allait bien.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas blessée ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non...

Le Héros la prit par les épaules et la regarda durement alors que son frère et sa sœur les rejoignaient. Link s'emporta :

\- Bon sang, mais tu es vraiment imprudente ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller te battre contre trois personnes armées ? Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça ! Tu imagines si Celian ne m'avait pas prévenu ?!

\- Papa, ils étaient en train de battre ce garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'inconnu, encore au sol.

Link le dévisagea un instant, méfiant.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Alexis, monsieur... Je suis un simple serf du pays voisin, je cherchais un moyen de rembourser ma lourde dette mais ces brigands ont profité de ma situation pour faire de moi un esclave. expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix, intimidé. Jusqu'à présent, j'essayais de trouver un village pour m'installer, mais ils m'ont retrouvé...

\- Pourquoi pas Elmith ? proposa Artoria. Ou même au château, il parait qu'ils recherchent de la main d'œuvre...

\- Où sont tes parents ? la coupa brusquement Link, toujours méfiant.

Alexis se releva difficilement.

\- Ils sont morts quand j'étais petit. Ma grand-mère était jusqu'à présent ma tutrice, mais elle n'a plus voulu de moi.

\- Je vois. Viens avec moi. Quant à vous trois, rentrez immédiatement chez votre tante. Votre mère est dans tous ses états.

Ses enfants hochèrent vivement la tête puis ils partirent rapidement en direction de la ville, encore un peu choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Au-dessus d'eux, Link repartait sur Elzier avec le jeune étranger.

o0o

\- Je peux savoir où tu l'as emmené ? demanda Artoria, une fois de retour à Elmith avec le reste de la famille.

Tous les cinq étaient attablés et dînaient tranquillement. Link finit de boire le contenu de son verre puis il observa sa fille un long instant.

\- Comme tu l'as bien suggéré, je l'ai emmené au château. Mais ce garçon ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité.

Olympe avait appris cette histoire et avait sermonné son aînée pour avoir osé se battre avec imprudence.

\- Son teint pâle est révélateur de sa précédente vie. Il travaillait dans des mines. Le noir sous ses ongles ne trompait pas.

\- Mais... Sa peau n'était pas sale !

\- Il a dû se laver. éclaircit sa mère.

Son mari opina pour lui donner raison.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne voulait plus de ce travail. poursuivit Link. Il cherchait juste une nouvelle vie.

\- Ça se comprend !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Celian, qui s'immobilisa, les sourcils haussés. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, sa mère aussi avait fui sa patrie pour avoir une nouvelle vie, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?!

\- T'as un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents. lui apprit Elly avant de rire fortement.

Rouge de honte, il s'empressa de passer sa langue sur ses incisives pour enlever l'intrus tandis que sa mère soupirait aux côtés de son père, amusé. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et les trois enfants partirent se coucher en se chamaillant, comme d'habitude. Olympe et Link décidèrent de sortir se promener dans Elmith même s'il faisait déjà nuit. Après tout, les rues étaient encore animées à cette heure-ci ; le village d'Elmith était maintenant devenu un petit bourg et ne cessait de croître. Les années étaient passées depuis la défaite de Ganon, Isaure parvint à devenir chevalier, puis instructeur par la suite. Laudine avait même fini par lui demander sa main. Quant à Impa, du village Cororico, cela faisait maintenant quelques années que la mort l'avait emportée. Paya avait pris sa suite. Du côté de la reine Zelda, toutes ses relations étaient tenues secrètes. Peut-être était-elle mariée ? En tout cas, elle gouvernait seule son royaume, et elle n'avait pas encore eu de descendant. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet.

Link et sa compagne bénéficiaient de la vie qu'ils s'étaient imaginés, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Ils avaient fondé une famille et elle les rendait heureux. La mort de Clémence de Mauboir, cinq ans plus tôt, fut une véritable tragédie pour la châtaine. Sa sœur et elles mirent bien du temps à s'en remettre, mais le Héros aida sa femme et mit tout en œuvre pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Marchant main dans la main dans les rues éclairées, le couple se remémorait tous les moments forts qu'ils avaient pu vivre depuis leur rencontre. Parfois, Olympe riait en se souvenant d'une expression comique de son partenaire. D'autres fois, c'était Link qui la taquinait en soulignant une de ses anciennes bêtises. Arrivés aux portes du village, la mère de famille s'arrêta et soupira en observant le sombre paysage, au loin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda son compagnon, intrigué. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Elle lui accorda un sourire.

\- J'aimerais te poser une question, Link.

Le blond lui fit entièrement face. Du haut de leurs trente-sept ans, ils avaient encore de belles années à vivre devant eux.

\- Si tu avais la possibilité de voyager à travers un royaume, ou même ces terres...commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Olympe leva les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant fort au sein de sa poitrine. Malgré les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle l'aimait toujours autant. Voire plus...

\- Est-ce que tu recommencerais ?

Les yeux du Prodige s'agrandirent légèrement face à cette question inattendue, puis il finit par esquisser un sourire avant de lui prendre les mains, serein.

\- Avec toi, toujours.

Olympe sentit les larmes lui monter inexorablement aux yeux et elle exerça une pression plus forte sur les mains de son amant. La châtaine s'empressa de venir le prendre dans ses bras, grandement heureuse malgré toute la nostalgie qui remontait en elle.

Car après tout, leur histoire ne faisait que se poursuivre.

**Fin**

**Bon... Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis horriblement triste de terminer cette fic, vous ne savez pas à quel point... Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour mes histoires précédentes. Un vide dont je n'aurai plus la joie de le combler. En fait, je crois que les personnages ont pris une place tellement importante en moi que ça me fait de la peine que tout se termine...**

**Je compte évidemment vous remercier infiniment d'avoir lu, d'avoir peut-être même commenté ! C'est toujours une joie immense de partager un univers avec d'autres personnes ! Je crois que c'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle j'écris sur Wattpad . Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour votre soutien !**

**Je vais ajouter quelques parties supplémentaires, la prochaine étant l'habituelle partie " Bonus" avec les anecdotes sur l'histoire qui vous permettent d'en apprendre un peu plus et de connaître tout ce qui aurait pu se produire ( vous verrez ). J'y mettrai aussi mon avis personnel sur l'évolution de la trame et des personnages. Dans une autre partie, je partagerai la première version du chapitre 28 que j'avais effacé, puis je vous présenterai peut-être un futur projet sur Zelda, mais qui sera vraiment très court au final. Car c'est certainement le dernier mois où je pourrai écrire, parce que je rentre à la fac et disons... que la voie que j'ai choisie va un peu me donner une vie de moine !**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt, et excusez-moi pour l'attente de l'épilogue ! J'avais envie de prendre mon temps, surtout que c'était le dernier chapitre quoi...**


	30. Bonus

Mia Treya, merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir tenue en haleine à propos d'Olympe ! Panah a été un défi que j'ai dû relever, aussi ;) j'étais vraiment déterminée à terminer cette histoire ! J'aurais beaucoup aimé la prolonger, d'ailleurs... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

o0o

Donc je rappelle que cette partie sera composée d'abord des anecdotes puis de mon avis personnel ! Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige pas à lire, mais sachez juste que ça vous donne ma version ( intéressante ou pas, je ne sais pas hehe)!

**Anecdotes :**

1) Première anecdote, et pas des moindres ! Astrid, au tout tout début, devait être méchante et elle détestait sa jumelle car Olympe est l'aînée, l'héritière. Mais en réfléchissant longuement, j'ai trouvé ça tellement improbable qu'une sœur puisse haïr sa jumelle jusqu'à lui vouloir du mal. Il me semble que dans la réalité, le lien est vraiment fort alors j'ai radicalement changé le personnage ! Et je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. J'aime beaucoup Astrid parce qu'elle est très ouverte, mature et "sage".

2) Olympe ne devait pas mourir en laissant une lettre derrière elle. À la base, elle devait mourir dans les bras de Link, une fois Ganon vaincu. Elle aurait participé au combat, et comme le démon était scellé, tous les autres démons devaient aussi disparaître. Olympe, dans les bras de notre cher Héros, aurait crié qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, le suppliait de ne pas la laisser. En bref, ça aurait un moment très fort mais qui aurait beaucoup trop ressemblait à un passage de ma dernière fic. Donc quand j'ai trouvé l'idée de la lettre, j'étais contente !

3) Le mystère sur Olympe était à la fois voulu... et pas voulu. Je voulais d'abord que vous appreniez à la connaître avant de vous faire un avis sur elle à cause de la raison de son voyage. Mais j'aurais aimé que vous sachiez plus tôt ! Ensuite, il y avait tellement de "spoils" dans le chapitre souvenir avec Elzier et Astrid, notamment. Je voulais garder la surprise !

4) Lors des épreuves de l'épée, il était prévu qu'Olympe fasse un bisou sur la joue ou le front de Link pour lui témoigner son soutien. Mais comme c'était bien trop tôt dans l'histoire, ou la romance en général, j'ai abandonné l'idée...

5) Avez-vous remarqué que tous les prénoms des elvëschs commencent par "-El" ? ( oui j'imagine haha). Je dois le nom de ces créatures à ma petite sœur ! ( d'ailleurs, si tu passes par ici dans quelques années, fais-le moi savoir mdr)

6) Link est malade à cause de la téléportation pour une raison très simple : les trajets auraient été beaucoup plus et beaucoup trop courts, donc nos chers protagonistes auraient vécu moins de choses, malheureusement.

7) Pareil pour les pouvoirs des Prodiges. Je ne pense pas qu'en les utilisant tout le temps, l'histoire soit plus intéressante. Surtout que ça "gâche" un peu les combats si Link les utilise à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, bien sûr ! Et puis ça serait un peu abusé quand même...

8) À un moment dans la fic, j'y ai placé mon vrai prénom et une fille qui me ressemble un peu ( oui, je me suis tapée un petit délire hehe )

9) Étant donné qu'Olympe n'avait aucune aptitude au combat, je voulais lui donner une capacité que n'avait pas Link et qui restait intéressante et utile, en cohérence avec l'univers : l'ouïe !

10) Alors oui, il se peut qu'Astrid ait développé des sentiments pour Zelda... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi J'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et originale.

11) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pleuré quand Link a dit à Olympe, à la fin de l'épilogue : " Avec toi, toujours". OUI JE SUIS BEAUCOUP TROP SENSIBLE

12) Au tout début, il était prévu que j'écrive un passage où Olympe se faisait emporter par une rivière, avec une haute cascade au bout. Link aurait plongé pour la sauver, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon chapitre pour placer ce moment...

13) J'avais aussi pensé à leur faire découvrir la moto, mais la quête que j'avais imaginé ressemblait trop au DLC, et j'ai écarté cette idée.

14) J'ai même imaginé donner un quatrième fragment de la Triforce ( le quatrième triangle invisible) à Olympe, celui de la vertu. Mais en fait... non, juste non haha

15) Ah oui, j'ai oublié de faire apparaître Sidon à la fin, désolé à la lectriceà qui j'ai promis qu'il reviendrait...

16) La seizième anecdote concerne la première version du chapitre 28, et je vous la partagerai dans une prochaine partie, pour ceux\celles que ça intéresse

17) Au lieu de dire "oui" au prêtre de Panah, lors du mariage avec Lancelin, Olympe a failli dire " Allez vous faire foutre" et sortir un couteau pour essayer d'assassiner Lancelin. Mais... C'était quant même un peu surréaliste, alors j'ai laissé tombé puis c'est pas vraiment le genre d'Olympe...

18) Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'explication pour le titre "À l'orée de l'aube" ... Mis à part que ça fait un peu poétique, comme certaines parties de l'histoire je crois

19) Dernière anecdote : le prénom de leur fille, Artoria, est un hommage à mon personnage préféré de tous les temps. Elles ont la même coiffure et la même couleur de cheveux. Peut-être que vous voyez de qui je parle, sinon c'est pas grave ! D'ailleurs, Maurdrid est un dérivé du prénom d'une autre femme du même univers ( et que j'aime aussi beaucoup) .

**Mon point de vue sur l'histoire :**

Oui, j'aime beaucoup faire part de mon ressenti, alors le voilà ! Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, alors je vais d'abord aborder les divers personnages, puis leur relation, puis l'intrigue.

Donc ! Commençons par Olympe, puisqu'elle fait partie des "grandes nouveautés" de Botw haha ! J'aimerais m'expliquer quant au choix de ce personnage. Certains le savent déjà mais j'aime bien briser des codes ou contourner les sentiers battus. J'ai lu des fanfics Zelda avec des Oc ou Reader ( tous jeux confondus ) et j'ai souvent remarqué la même chose ( mais pas toujours, attention ) : les héroïnes savaient toujours se battre, que ce soit à l'épée ou à l'arc. Je me suis dit que c'était dommage de ne pas voir plus souvent des filles lambda. J'ai donc décidé qu'Olympe ne saurait pas se battre ! Alors oui, c'est un fardeau pour Link, on ne va pas se le cacher. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit inutile, d'où son apprentissage avec le boomerang, et son ouïe. Honnêtement, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est certainement ça qui m'a fait autant apprécié ce personnage, je pense. Durant toute l'histoire, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle ait les réactions les plus humaines et plausibles possibles, même si dans une histoire, c'est pas toujours évident. En même temps, c'est aussi un personnage "philosophique" parce qu'elle est en quête de liberté et elle cherche à s'accomplir. Je voulais apporter cette dimension à l'histoire, parce que ça marque un grand tournant dans ma vie. Forcément, j'ai eu peur que vous, les lecteurs, vous n'acceptiez pas trop ce personnage sorti de nulle part, mais au final ça s'est bien déroulé ! J'aime beaucoup Olympe pour son côté "maman" si je puis dire, pour sa franchise et sa bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai apprécié écrire le moment où elle a essayé de s'interposer contre Kohga. Une preuve d'amour ? J'imagine.J'espère que ce personnage aura été le plus naturel, et qu'à aucun moment vous vous êtes dit " elle est trop conne" à cause d'un geste stupide de sa part...

Du côté de Link, ça n'a pas été évident non plus, déjà parce que c'est un garçon et que... eh bien je n'en suis pas un, du coup j'ai dû poser pas mal de questions à deux amis pour comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir envers une fille, dans diverses situations ( donc je les remercie ). Ensuite, le faire parler n'était pas une évidence non plus. Comment savoir quel caractère lui donner ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer... Il est gentil, ça c'est sûr. En fait, je lui ai donné tous les sentiments que pouvait ressentir un humain basique, d'où la scène où il pleure dans le chapitre où il retire la Lame Purificatrice de son piédestal. Quand aux combats, je voulais montrer une face de lui un peu plus sombre. Link est loin d'être parfait ! Mais qu'est-ce que la perfection ? Ok je m'éloigne du sujet. Tout ça pour dire que je ne voulais pas lui facilité la tâche dans ses combats, et que tuer n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à nos deux protagonistes ! Quant à la relation Zelink : je ne la nie pas, elle figure dans le passé que j'ai écrit. J'aime beaucoup leur duo, mais j'ai profité de l'amnésie de Link pour créer une romance avec un autre personnage. Pour moi, il y a donc eu deux filles dans sa vie, et qui ont beaucoup compté à ses yeux. La première, Zelda. C'était un amour discret mais sincère. Ensuite, Olympe, qu'il va vouloir protéger au péril de sa vie tellement elle aura pris de l'importance à ses yeux.

Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur Astrid et Elzier. La soldate est véritablement tout ce que n'est pas Olympe niveau combat et caractère, même si elle reste gentille et ouverte. On va dire... qu'elle est celle qu'Olympe aurait pu être si elle avait su se battre. Quant à Elzier, il devait avoir un caractère nettement plus doux, à la base. Mais finalement, je l'aime bien comme il est actuellement. Ça me donne l'occasion de me moquer de mes personnages à travers lui

Une lectrice m'avait fait remarquer que Zelda et Mipha n'étaient pas des filles jalouses dans cette fanfiction, et j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mipha a un cœur d'or, et je ne vois pas du tout Zelda être une fille possessive...

Parlons maintenant des relations ! Je souhaiterai vous rappeler... qu'un seul mois est passé entre la rencontre et la défaite de Ganon. C'est pas très réaliste pour développer des sentiments, en temps normal. Pourtant, je l'explique par le fait que Link et Olympe ont vécu beaucoup de moments très forts en très peu de temps. Donc leurs liens se sont vite créés, au final. Honnêtement, j'aurais aimé encore plus les approfondir, mais je manquais de temps. Surtout qu'Olympe est arrivée vers la fin de sa quête. Pourquoi ce choix ? Simplement pour ne pas suivre l'histoire du jeu à la lettre. Je pense que ça aurait été ennuyeux, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Ensuite, je suis contente de cette romance, car elle me parait réaliste sur le plan des sentiments et de leurs réactions, de leurs gestes. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de doux sans être trop dans le niais, si possible. Je ne parlerai pas du lime

Bon du coup j'ai abordé l'intrigue dans la romance. J'ai pris beaucoup de libertés en ajoutant Panah et en ne suivant pas les lignes exactes du jeu, par exemple quand ils vont chercher le masque d'eux-mêmes, sans passer par Riju. Le but étant de vous "surprendre" et de vous donner une version un peu différente, mais cohérente. Honnêtement, j'ai imaginé Astrid au sein de la Résistance... qu'en même temps que l'écriture du chapitre où elle en parle... Mais bon, ça collait parfaitement avec ce que j'avais imaginé, donc tout va bien ! Évidemment, pour la première mort d'Olympe, cela devait rester un secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'apprenne. Pourtant, j'avais mis tellement d'indices depuis le début ( très discrets )!

Car après tout, j'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but qu'elle soit relue et qu'on comprenne tout dès dès le début, lors de la relecture.Ce sont des petits clins d'œil hehe !

Je crois que c'est tout pour mon point de vue...

Je ne sais pas si j'ai une scène préférée en particulier, je crois que je les aime toutes... Et vous ? Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de le savoir !

**L'éventuel projet :**

Bon, j'y réfléchis encore, mais sachez que ça pourrait être une histoire très courte, de cinq chapitres même pas. Un genre d'OS. En fait, ça se passerait des millénaires après botw, dans le même royaume mais dans un monde qui ressemblerait à notre époque actuelle. Il n'y aura que Link et Zelda, aucun Oc n'est prévu. Je que ce sera une romance mais pas aussi pousséeque celle entre Olympe et Link. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Je vous avertirai sur cette histoire. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas quelque chose de très joyeux.


	31. Scène coupée du chapitre 28

**Pour vous redonner le contexte, ça se passe dans la foulée où Link apprend à ses élèves comment tirer à l'arc. Y a un passage que vous reconnaitrez mais que j'ai adapté à l'autre version en changeant le contenu des dialogues. Je vous rappelle que c'était la fin du chapitre que j'avais prévu, à la base.**

**o0o**

Une soldate arriva alors, l'expression grave.

\- Link, je peux te parler ?

Surpris de trouver Astrid à une heure pareille, le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur, voire même un peu inquiet. Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas... Link se mit un peu à l'écart pour l'écouter. La châtaine ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Écoute, c'est à propos de cette nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Astrid inspira fortement et s'attrapa un bras, le regard posé sur l'un des élèves. Link prit peur et il lui empoigna les épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Les prières de Zelda ont fonctionné. Elle s'est réveillée.

Le cœur de Link rata un battement dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à vive allure. Ses jambes flanchèrent un instant alors que tout semblait disparaître autour de lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et s'agrandirent légèrement. Une joie immense prit le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions.

\- Elle est dans la salle du trône, avec la princesse. Mais...

Link la poussa sur le côté et s'élança vers le château, prenant de court Astrid qui se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite.

\- Non, attends ! Tu... Tu ne devrais pas la voir !

Il ne l'écouta même pas, ce qui affola complètement la jeune femme. Il monta les divers étages en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, la poitrine emplie d'espoir. Elle était là ! Elle était de retour... Le sanctuaire de la Renaissance avait de nouveau fait des miracles...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Link ! Olympe ne se...

Le Héros poussa violemment l'imposante porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône. Tous ses occupants se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Link courut sur quelques mètres, déboussolé, et chercha du regard celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

\- Link, tu as enfin été averti... dit Zelda en se levant aussitôt.

Les yeux du Prodige glissèrent jusqu'à une plus petite silhouette, au pied du trône. Son souffle se coupa net et ses yeux papillonèrent en formant une fronce entre eux. Profondément troublé, il s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus rapidement avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fortement.

\- Olympe... souffla-t-il en éclatant en sanglots, fou de joie. Olympe...

La jeune fille avait retrouvé son teint de peau habituel, ses cheveux reprenait au fil des jours leur couleur d'origine. Mais son corps, rongé par le froid, restait encore maigre. Deux frêles mains se posèrent délicatement sur son dos et le firent frémir.

\- Pardonne-moi... le pria-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe. Pardonne-moi... de ne plus me souvenir de toi...

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent brusquement tandis que Zelda baissait la tête, terriblement affectée pour lui. Ce fut comme un énième coup dans le cœur, une déchirure qu'il ne saura soigné. Lentement, il s'écarta d'elle, les lèvres frémissantes.

\- Ce qu'elle dit est vrai. reprit la princesse en rejoignant Olympe. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliquée, Olympe n'a gardé que ses souvenirs d'avant sa mort. Je... Je ne sais pas comment ça peut être possible. Je suis désolée, Link...

Dépité, le Héros secoua négativement la tête en reculant. Non... Les déesses ne lui avaient quand même pas fait subir... un tel châtiment ? Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et s'agenouilla, sans force pour lui permettre de rester debout.

\- Link, garde ton calme, s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit comme moi... gémit-il, le souffle saccadé.

Zelda posa une main sur sa tête pour le calmer.

\- Regarde, Olympe est devant toi, c'est le principal...

Il la repoussa avec agressivité et se remit d'un coup debout.

\- CE N'EST PAS LA VRAIE OLYMPE !! hurla-t-il, désespéré.

La jeune fille sursauta tandis qu'Astrid plaquait une main sur sa bouche, choquée par ses paroles. Zelda garda son sang-froid.

\- Link, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus sur la raison.

Le Prodige serra les dents, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ?! Cette fille, devant lui, n'avait pas le même regard que celle qu'il avait connu. Ce ne pouvait pas être Olympe qui se tenait devant lui. Quelqu'un essayait sûrement d'usurper son identité pour le tromper. Les poings de Link se fermèrent fortement et il s'enfuit de la salle, laissant une lourde ambiance derrière lui. Astrid essuya rapidement ses yeux.

\- Pardonne-le, Olympe. s'empressa de lui dire la future reine. Link est encore traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu. Tout ça... est encore trop dur à accepter pour lui.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Astrid s'avança vers sa jumelle. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été très émouvantes. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre pendant la nuit, un des gardes venant de Panah avait de suite alerté Astrid et la princesse. On avait dû tout expliquer à Olympe, lui dire pourquoi sa sœur était bien plus âgée, pourquoi elle s'était réveillée dans un cuve et... et pourquoi son père n'était pas présent. Toutes ces nouvelles successives furent un véritable choc pour la jeune fille. L'acceptation fut aussi très dure.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. annonça Astrid en tournant les talons.

Cependant, sa jumelle la rattrapa par la manche.

\- Non, attends. Je... Je crois que c'est à moi d'y aller.

Olympe se lança à la poursuite de ce chevalier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous ces événements la dépassaient et la troublaient bien trop... Comment réagir en apprenant que notre corps est resté six ans au fond d'un lac glacé puis ramené à la vie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi ? Qui était ce garçon pour elle ? Pour celle qu'elle avait dû être ? Zelda et Astrid avaient tenté de tout lui résumer.

Dans les couloirs, elle arrêta chaque domestique qu'elle voyait pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune homme blond. Tous lui indiquèrent le chemin que Link avait pris. À cause de ses maigres forces, Olympe s'essouffla rapidement et fut contrainte de marcher avant d'arriver dans la salle où il semblait être enfermé. Il s'agissait du bureau que Zelda lui avait mis à disposition. Une pièce où il ne venait que très rarement. La jeune fille frappa timidement à la porte puis prit son courage à deux mains en abaissant la poignée. Elle trouva le jeune homme , le front collé à un mur à sa droite. Lorsque le Héros la vit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses traits se crispèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il alors, n'arrivant pas à la regarder en face.

\- Je... je voulais m'excuser... répondit Olympe d'une petite voix, impressionnée par la prestance du chevalier?

\- Tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, mettant la châtaine mal à l'aise. Comment devait-elle l'aborder ? Il lui paraissait si inaccessible...

\- La... La princesse Zelda m'a tout expliquée. bredouilla-t-elle en s'attrapant les mains. j'ai encore du mal à croire que... que la déesse Maurdrid m'ait accordée une deuxième vie, et que j'ai pu vivre de grandes aventures. Astrid m'a racontée tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé me souvenir mais... mais je n'y arrive pas.

Sa gorge se noua désagréablement et ses yeux la piquèrent.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi nostalgie quand tu es là ? demanda-t-elle avant de sangloter. Je vois bien à quel point tu souffres par ma faute... Pardonne-moi !

Touché qu'elle pleure elle aussi, Link lui fit enfin face bien qu'il restait sans voix.

\- Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je n'arrive même plus à entrer en contacta avec Elzier...

Elle essuya ses pleurs pour rester digne devant lui. Embarrassée par le silence persistant de Link, la châtaine le dévisagea et aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'elle trouvait si beaux et qui la captivaient sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. En sa présence, son cœur battait rapidement, comme s'il était attiré par le collier porté par le chevalier. Et la marque qu'il possédait sur son épaule... C'était la sienne. Bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle la voyait, elle sut par instinct que c'était la sienne. Alors la princesse Zelda ne lui avait pas menti... Link et elle avaient vécu une liaison ensemble, allant jusqu'à se marquer. Les sentiments qu'elle devait lui porter furent-ils si forts et si profonds ? Les joues d'Olympe rougirent inexorablement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas juger sur l'apparence mais... elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Mais la jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu. Sa maturité n'était plus la même.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que je me souvienne ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il secoua tristement la tête.

\- Hélas, non...

Olympe détourna le regard, déconcertée. Alors tout ça ne servait plus à rien... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle s'inclina devant le Héros tandis que sa respiration se faisait difficile.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'espère que tu parviendras à surmonter tout ça... Pardonne-moi, mais je ne suis pas celle que tu cherches. Je vais revenir chez moi, alors tu... tu devrais faire ton deuil...

Le visage de Link se décomposa, ce qui lui fit bien mal. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus... Elle n'avait que douze ans, elle devait poursuivre ses études et rester auprès de sa famille, notamment auprès de sa mère malade. Olympe tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Link la retint par le poignet. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la supplie de rester, mais ce fut tout autre. La jeune fille sentit un objet lui être remis dans sa main.

\- Garde ça... Je te l'avais offert, un soir. lui dit-il d'une voix emplie de trémolos qui trahissaient sa peine. Il t'appartient.

Olympe perçut une faible décharge électrique dans sa paume et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

\- Je... Tu es sûr ? Ce collier doit t'être pourtant très cher...

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard silencieux ; Link la surplombait entièrement et l'intimidait d'autant plus. La châtaine finit par déglutir et partir en direction de la salle du trône, le bijou contre sa petite poitrine. Étrangement, il la réconfortait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il lui avait appartenu. Mais... Comment avait-elle réagi la première fois que Link le lui avait donné ? Quelle était sa signification ? Lui avait-elle rendu avant de mourir ?

La jeune fille retrouva sa mère et sa sœur puis elles saluèrent Zelda avant de partir. Olympe, en quittant les terres d'Hyrule, avait le cœur lourd. Le paysage était si magnifique, si vert, l'air était si pur... Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

\- Astrid, où est Elzier ? la questionna-t-elle alors que toutes les trois montaient Eldry.

\- Il est maintenant lié à Link. Je sais que ça peut te paraître incroyable, mais cela s'est produit après que tu l'aies marqué, je crois. Puisque c'était ton dernier corps qui était resté lié avec Elzier, et qu'il a disparu, j'imagine que votre pacte a été rompu.

Olympe fut désemparée par cette nouvelle. Son cher Elzier... n'était plus lié avec elle ? Aussitôt, d'autres larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait perdu des êtres bien trop précieux à ses yeux... La mort de tous les dirigeants l'avait déjà beaucoup affectée. Mais la perte d'Elzier, c'était pire que tout...

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer ? lui redemanda sa jumelle pour être certaine de son choix.

\- Oui. Plus rien ne me rattache ici...

Astrid fut obligée de respecter ce choix.

o0o

Norbert fut fou de joie en revoyant sa tendre nièce qu'il pensait perdue à jamais. Lui qui avait beaucoup maigri à cause du souci... ce fut un véritable soulagement de la revoir. Il considérait presque Olympe comme sa propre fille. Il fallut donc expliquer à de nombreuses personnes comment elle pouvait être revenue à la vie, dans son corps de douze ans... Bien de proches eurent du mal à y croire, mais son existence même était la preuve de ce récit miraculeux. Ce fut un pays totalement changé sur le plan politique que retrouva Olympe. La disparition de son père l'affecta bien que son véritable portrait lui fut dévoilé, ainsi que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Dix jours s'écoulèrent depuis son retour à Panah, durant lesquels elle put accepter tous les événements qui s'étaient passés. Cependant, elle avait du mal à s'habituer au nouvel écart d'âge qu'elle avait avec Astrid... Leurs esprits n'étaient plus les mêmes : l'une était une adulte, l'autre apprenait doucement à le devenir. Toutes les deux assises au bord du lit de l'ainée, elles discutaient de vive voix en se racontant leur journée, celle d'Astrid étant toujours très riches en anecdotes.

\- Aujourd'hui, un messager d'Arkhol est venu m'annoncer qu'un de leurs grands criminels s'est enfui de leur prison. lui apprit la nouvelle dirigeante en soupirant.

Arkhol était une autre grande ville de Panahpolis, située à une soixantaine de kilomètres de là. Une grande partie de l'armée du pays s'y trouvait. Cette annonce inquiéta Olympe.

\- Il ne va pas venir ici, au moins...

Sa sœur rit.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons. Une des mes équipes de recherche est sur l'affaire. Je peux t'assurer que demain, disons midi, il sera de nouveau entre quatre murs.

\- Tant mieux... T'imagines s'il venait dans ma chambre pour me capturer ?

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, tiens.

Quand sa sœur blêmit, elle lui donna une tape amicale derrière le dos en lui assurant que tout s'était bien fini. Astrid restait tout de même troublée... Elle avait l'impression qu'Olympe était devenue sa petite sœur alors qu'elle l'avait toujours considérée comme son ainée. Le regard de la soldate se posa alors sur la coiffeuse de sa sœur, et un accessoire retint son attention.

\- Tu ne mets toujours pas le collier ?

Olympe observa le bijou.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de le porter.

\- L'idiote... S'il t'a été offert, ce n'est pas pour le garder en exposition jusqu'à qu'il soit couvert de poussière.

Astrid se leva pour aller le prendre puis revint s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur avant de le lui passer autour du cou.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de le garder sur toi.

\- Mais je n'aime pas le sentiment de nostalgie qu'il me provoque...

Sa sœur posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne durera pas. Ah, mais il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées... Mère va me tuer si elle apprend que je suis toujours avec toi.

La soldate bondit sur le parquet puis courut vers la porte avant de saluer sa jumelle. Olympe ne put retenir un bâillement et s'apprêta pour aller dormir. Le lendemain, elle avait prévu de rendre visite à son oncle. En effet, il devait l'emmener voir une course d'elvëschs réservée aux débutants. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi pourrait y participer ?

o0o

\- Olympe, il est l'heure de se réveiller. lui annonça une voix étonnamment familière.

Le plus étrange fut la brise qui lui caressait les joues et qui balayait doucement ses cheveux. Avec lenteur, ses paupières se soulevèrent et elle aperçut les feuilles verdoyantes d'un chêne, au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se redressa, déroutée. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi se réveillait-elle dehors ?! Devant elle se dessinait un chemin terreux qui menait à une... sorte de chapiteau. Quand elle perçut une présence sur sa droite, elle tourna prestement la tête et découvrit sa sœur, agenouillée à ses côtés et souriante.

\- Astrid ? s'étonna l'adolescente en lui jetant un regard perdu.

Pourquoi ses cheveux avaient-ils autant poussé, si bien qu'ils furent accrochés sur le côté de sa tête ? Sa jumelle sourit davantage avec chaleur.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur. dit simplement la jeune femme.

Elle posa un doigt sur ta poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

\- Je suis toi. Ou plutôt une infime part de toi qui s'est échappée, il y a fort longtemps.

Maintenant, Olympe en était sûre : elle rêvait. Ce lieu inconnu ne lui inspirait rien du tout, excepté de la nostalgie. Cette jeune femme serait elle, une fois plus grande ? La tenue qu'elle portait lui laissait sous-entendre le contraire, pourtant. Une simple voyageuse se tenait à côté. Son esprit lui jouait des tours en la faisant ressembler à Astrid.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois, une fois adulte ? se questionna Olympe à voix haute. C'est insensé...

\- Je peux admettre que tu ne comprennes pas. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tout cela est possible. Et pourtant, c'est uniquement grâce à la pierre de ce collier. Une gemme nox... Une pierre de mémoire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce que son alter ego venait de dire.

\- Tu... Tu es la partie de moi qui a été insufflée dans le corps artificiel ?

La jeune adulte acquiesça doucement, l'air serein.

\- En effet. Puisque nous avons choisi d'oublier, seule une partie de notre âme a pu vivre ce qui a suivi. Autrement dit, moi.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Once Norbert me l'a expliquée, des années plus tard, mais une partie de nous reste dans notre corps, une fois que nous sommes mort. C'est certainement dû à la malédiction de nos ancêtres, les démons. J'imagine qu'à cause de ça, nous avons bien plus de mal à atteindre l'au-delà.

Olympe prit majoritairement appui sur sa jambe droite pour faire face à forme adulte. L'espoir naquit en son sein.

\- Alors... tu peux me transmettre tes souvenirs !

La jeune femme secoua calmement la tête.

\- Impossible. Tu ne les as pas vécus. Par conséquent, ils ne t'appartiennent pas.

\- Mais alors si c'est impossible, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Il y a plusieurs mois, quand mon enveloppe charnelle a disparu, mon esprit s'est réfugié dans la gemme du collier. Comme je partais avec trop de regrets, il aurait été difficile pour moi d'atteindre l'au-delà. De plus, mon souhait de rester auprès de Link était si puissant que j'ai préféré rester dans la pierre. À partir du moment où tu as mis le collier, j'ai pu communiquer avec toi.

Olympe, déboussolée, examina attentivement les alentours en cherchant une quelconque issue pour s'échapper. Ce rêve prenait de trop grandes dimensions...

\- Je suis actuellement en train de te montrer un des moments les plus importants que j'ai vécu. lui apprit sérieusement la jeune adulte.

\- Mais tu as dit que je ne pourrai pas retrouver ma mémoire !

\- C'est vrai. Jamais elle ne redeviendra tienne. Cependant, je peux te montrer quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. Tu les vivras tout en restant étrangère vis-à-vis d'eux. Tu pourras toutefois créer des souvenirs à partir de ce que tu vas voir. Peut-être comprendras-tu ? Sache avant tout que je ne souhaite pas t'influencer.

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Olympe qui l'imita avant de découvrir une troisième personne, qui n'était autre qu'elle. La voilà entourée de deux filles semblables... Pourtant, la troisième ne faisait même pas attention à elles, comme si elles n'existaient pas.

\- Regarde et vis ces moments à la troisième personne.

La troisième Olympe, tranquillement assise devant le tronc du chêne, ouvrit alors les yeux car son attention fut attirée par une voix enjouée, au loin. L'adolescente suivit son regard et découvrit un cavalier sur son cheval, dans une étrange tenue. Quand il passa sur le chemin, face à elles, il tourna la tête et ancra son regard dans la troisième Olympe, comme transcendée.

\- C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés avec Link. Un premier regard qui m'avait tout particulièrement bouleversée.

La jeune fille n'avait pas les mots, elle fut tout simplement subjuguée par ce moment qui annonçait le début d'une longue aventure. Mais pourquoi le montrer en premier son voyage à Hyrule ? Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer plutôt toute son adolescence ? Son alter ego disait ne pas vouloir l'influencer, mais elle lui faisait tout de même parvenir un message.

\- Souhaites-tu que je te montre plus ?

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle en suivant le cavalier du regard.

La jeune adulte esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ainsi, pendant de longues heures certainement, elle lui montra les grands moments de son aventure, l'évolution de sa relation avec Link, les instants les plus durs qu'ils avaient pu vivre, ou au contraire, les plus beaux. Plus Olympe les voyait, plus un nouveau souhait grandissait et s'intensifiait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle venait de voir... elle voulait le vivre aussi ! La liberté, l'exploration, les rencontres, Link...

\- Veux-tu que je refasse partie de toi ? lui demanda soudainement la jeune femme alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la maison du Héros.

Olympe assistait véritablement à ses derniers instants. Elle se voyait, assise sur la table et tenant une longue plume entre ses doigts. Elle ne cessait de pleurer en écrivant et de renifler. Par moments, elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées. Celle qu'elle était ne voulait pas partir. Pourtant, elle finit par attraper l'aumônière mise de côté et y plaça son collier avant de le poser sur la table, près de sa lettre fermée. Ensuite, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et se tint sur le seuil, l'expression assombrie. Soudainement, son corps et ses habits devinrent d'infimes particules de poussière et s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Une faible vapeur s'en échappa pourtant et vint pénétrer dans le bijou, ramenant le calme dans la demeure de Link.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Olympe eut un mouvement de recul et tomba sur le coccyx, effarée.

\- Je te le redemande, Olympe. Veux-tu que nous refassions qu'une, toi et moi ? Si tu m'acceptes, je te ferai don de toute ma sagesse. Tu te sentiras pleinement toi-même malgré ton amnésie.

La jeune adulte lui tendit la main en attendant sa réponse. La bouche entrouverte, l'adolescente observa le membre tendu. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Cette question, elle se l'était déjà posée, autrefois. Ce garçon, Link... Si elle l'avait choisi, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu en lui le compagnon idéal, celui qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir et qu'elle aiderait à s'épanouir, réciproquement. L'un avait besoin de l'autre. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? La jeune fille avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Son choix avait peut-être profondément blessé le Héros.

L'expression d'Olympe redevint sérieuse et elle vint prendre la main de son alter ego avec détermination.

\- Je veux devenir celle que tu étais.

La jeune adulte sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Tu es déjà celle que j'étais. déclara-t-elle avant de devenir un fantôme qui la traversa.

Olympe sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine et une chaleur réconfortante se propagea en elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans son lit, une main posée sur le bijou. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve... La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et courut prendre le premier sac avant d'y fourrer quelques affaires avec empressement. Elle devint vite essoufflée mais elle ne tarda pas à sortir de sa chambre, décidée. Le soleil s'était à peine levé, tout le monde dans la demeure dormait. Dans la précipitation, Olympe écrivit un mot à l'adresse de sa mère et quitta le domicile familial avant de courir en direction de la forêt de Panah. Sans Elzier, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Puisque son pacte était brisé, elle se devait d'en refaire un autre.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, après de très lourds efforts nécessitant des pauses récurrentes, Olympe arriva sur le mont où vivait une grande partie des elvëschs de Panahpolis. S'y aventurer seule pouvait être dangereux. Mais elle avait peur que le temps lui manque terriblement. Aussitôt, une dizaine de créatures l'entourèrent et la jaugèrent avec méfiance. Elle l'avait déjà fait... Elle saurait bien réitérer le processus. Elle aperçut alors un jeune mâle, de dix ans tout au plus, l'observer de loin. Tout de suite, la châtaine comprit que c'était lui. Maurdrid lui avait accordé un autre pacte... Qu'elle soit louée. Lentement, Olympe s'en approcha et déduisit qu'il devait être terriblement timide. Tout le contraire d'Elzier... Elle prononça la formule du lien en lui tenant le museau.

\- Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite gentiment.

\- Elsän...

À sa voix, on pouvait facilement déduire qu'il était effectivement jeune. Il devait être deux fois moins gros qu'Elzier, et bien plus craintif. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui ferait du mal à quelqu'un...

\- Je m'appelle Olympe. Elsän, Il faut que tu m'aides à traverser la mer de l'Est !

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Mais... Je n'y arriverai pas !

Et il avait bien moins d'assurance que son vieil ami. La jeune créature lui permit de monter tout de même sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent sans plus tarder. Ce premier vol avec une cavalière était bien étrange... Et sans selle, il devait veiller à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Olympe devait à tout prix traverser la mer. Surtout que leur pacte avait été fait dans des circonstances plutôt inhabituelles... Quant à la jeune femme, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser. Dans quelle aventure se lançait-elle, corps et âme ? Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Sa famille devrait le comprendre. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà compris. Tout de même, à douze ans... Mais depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée, elle se sentait plus responsable d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que son regard sur le monde avait changé.

Elsän vola durant deux heures avant de parvenir à Hyrule. Le trajet s'allongeait car Olympe ne connaissait pas le chemin pour se rendre à Elmith. Elle dut se poser et demander à deux voyageurs, terrifiés par son elvësch, où se trouvait le village. Ils lui indiquèrent finalement la route et crièrent quand la créature prit son envol en créant de fortes rafales de vent.

\- Où... Où dois-je me poser ? demanda son nouveau compagnon, nerveux à cause de ce nouvel environnement.

\- Allons aux portes du village.

Olympe espérait de tout son cœur que le Prodige ne soit pas encore parti. Après tout, il était samedi et peut-être avait-il droit à quelques jours de repos ? Une fois à terre, la jeune fille courut en direction de la maison de Link, médusant sur son passage les habitants qui crurent la reconnaître. Après s'être perdue une fois, la châtaine arriva enfin sur le pont menant à la maison. En voyant la porte, elle revit son alter ego disparaître et son cœur se serra.

_C'est ici que tout se termina._

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée de la demeure puis elle resta figée devant, terriblement anxieuse. Olympe rassembla tout son courage puis osa frapper contre la porte en bois, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'accepterait-il ? Si oui, que se passerait-il ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui... Elle revoyait seulement les moments vécus ensemble à travers ce que lui avait montré son alter ego. Tous les sentiments vécus ne lui étaient pas parvenus. La serrure se déverrouilla et lui procurèrent des frissons le long de l'échine. Une chevelure blonde ébouriffée se présenta à elle, ainsi qu'un visage mal réveillé. Les yeux de la châtaine s'écarquillèrent car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet accueil. Tout comme Link qui resta figé face à elle. Olympe ne put s'empêcher de sourire, gênée de le voir ainsi. Pourtant, une simple phrase lui vint à l'esprit, comme gravée depuis toujours dans son coeur.

\- Bonjour, Link.

_Et c'est ici que tout recommença..._

o0o

**Voilà, c'était la première version ! Ce qui m'avait posée problème, c'était que je n'avais plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à Olympe. Je n'étais pas satisfaite par la tournure des événements...**


End file.
